New Life, New Alter Ego
by Syaleo
Summary: A new student arrives to Collège Françoise Dupont. She seems almost invisible at first, but when an Akumatized victim attacks, things start to get a little complicated...
1. New Life, New Alter Ego (Part 1)

Middle of the year, students gossipped and chattered about random things. All in their friendship groups, all already knew each other, all have been living in Paris, France for most of their lives -if not, all of their lives. This was the case for everyone in Ms. Bustier's class, everyone except for Kaetlyn Shire.

Kaetlyn Shire; thirteen years old, long, dark chocolate hair tied in a ponytail, porcelain skin, hazel eyes, long eyelashes, and pink lips. All O-na-tur-al.

She sat closer to the back of the class, the second-to-back row. Kaetlyn read from her twenty-seven chaptered, three-hundred-ninety-one paged book. She didn't care if she was considered the stranger of the school. Being so introverted, the girl enjoyed solitude.

She pulled the sleeves to her dark, sky blue hoodie over the palms of her hands as she finished reading a page. Her leg twitched constantly, a "nervous tick" Kaetlyn usually called it. A pair of dark blue, nearly black jeans covered her legs. Black tennis shoes with white soles and purple designs covered her feet. The only skin Kaetlyn showed was her face and half of her hands.

The bell rung, all the groups of friends split up to sit in their seats. No one sat next to Kaetlyn. There were just one too many seats for this class, but to her, this was the right amount. An empty seat meant she didn't have to share the desk, didn't have to talk to anybody, didn't have to worry about anything but herself and her schoolwork.

"Alright class," Ms. Bustier called to her students, "settle down."

The teacher was tall and light-skinned, with reddish-orangish hair that pulls back in a high bun. Her teal eyes were gorgeous, her thin, light pink lips pulled back into a friendly smile.

"I'm sure some of you noticed a new face in our class." Bustier continued, " I would like to introduce a transfer student that will be joining us for the rest of the year." The woman gave an even bigger smile as she turned her eyes to Kaetlyn. Dang it, the one thing I wanted to avoid.

Kaetlyn stopped reading, she hesitantly stood up from her seat and slowly made her way to the front of the class. She could feel all eyes glued on her. Her heart raced. Did she feel a drop of sweat run down her forehead?

Once Kaetlyn finally reached the side of Ms. Bustier, she said the same words she had rehearsed during the flight here, "Hello...I'm Kaetlyn, Kaetlyn Shire, and I'm a transfer student from America." Well, almost the same words. The rehearsal didn't have stuttering, unlike now.

"I hope I get to learn more about France while I'm here, including your language. I...may not be good at speaking French, but I can hold a normal conversation with someone. So…thank you." That was such a pitiful ending.

Kaetlyn could never start nor end a presentation smoothly. It either came naturally or not at all. Trying to stage one is the most challenging thing next to human interaction.

"Thank you, Kaetlyn. You can have a seat now." Ms. Bustier waited for the transfer student to hastily make her way back to her desk before continuing, "I want you all to have patience with Kaitlyn and help her learn about our culture and language. It can be challenging to learn about a completely different country."

Kaetlyn hunched over her desk, trying to shrink away from existence. She was never meant for any sort of spotlight.

Ms. Bustier began the lesson for the day. Kaetlyn took out a notebook and began quoting her teacher's words on paper. She wouldn't be able to remember what someone had said several days later in another language.

Kaetlyn could hear faint giggling. At first, she ignored it, but the giggling grew louder as it continued. The American girl looked up from her notebook.

A girl with sunkissed skin glanced at Kaetlyn before turning to someone sitting next to her. The giggling girl had her light honey blonde hair pulled back into a high ponytail. Light blue eyeshadow made her dark blue eyes stand out. Her other makeup included nude lipstick and light, peach-colored blush.

The teen's clothes were made up of a yellow, long-sleeved jacket over a white shirt with black stripes around the waist, white jean capris with a belt that had diamond-shaped studs, and white dress shoes with black lining and soles.

A gold chain necklace with a matching sphere charm hung from her neck. White-rimmed sunglasses rested on the top of her head. Kaetlyn assumed everything she wore cost more than the flight to get to France.

She continued to giggle. Though, when listening, Kaetlyn heard this giggling more like an evil snicker. The blonde looked back at the new girl again. She quickly went back to murmuring to whoever sat beside her. The view Kaetlyn's desk gave her didn't allow the girl to see the second person. They sat up in the first row.

Kaetlyn rolled her eyes before catching up on what Ms. Bustier taught to the class.

Class ended. It's now lunchtime in Collège Françoise Dupont.

Not knowing how lunch might work for French schools, Kaetlyn studied her piers. Most of them hung out at the courtyard, downstairs. Others went to the cafeteria to get to eat lunch. A few made their way out of the school entirely!

Being a follower, Kaetlyn copied the majority of the students and stayed in the school, but didn't go down to the courtyard. Instead, she remained on the second floor.

Kaetlyn sat against the wall outside of a classroom. She opened her teal satchel and took out a sandwich box. Kaetlyn didn't know the real name to these kinds of containers, but they were shaped just like the sliced bread you would use to make a sandwich, so the name fit.

Popping off the bright red lid, Kaetlyn took out a turkey sandwich with slices of lettuce. She took a bight.

"Hey there. You're the newbie, aren't you?"

Kaetlyn looked up. The same blonde with expensive clothing walked up to her. A second girl with shoulder-length, orange hair and large brown glasses stood beside her.

Kaetlyn finished her mouthful of food while she let the blonde continue.

"Is that your real face? Or are you just terrible at doing makeup?" The blonde laughed evilly.

Great, lame insults. The transfer student stayed quiet and let this bully say whatever she needed to said.

"Quiet type, huh? I bet you can't even speak French! You just memorized that little introduction of yours. Hahahahaha!"

"Just leave her alone, Chloe." A brand new voice talked back to the blonde that had been addressed as "Chloe".

Kaetlyn looked behind Chloe and her redheaded companion to see two other girls. One with dark skin and reddish-brown, wavy hair that goes slightly past the shoulders. The second girl had bluebell eyes and medium-length blue hair that pulled back into two, short pigtails.

"Ugh, what are you doing here?" Chloe spat.

"I should be asking you the same thing." The girl with pigtails replied, "Shouldn't you be adding more makeup to that clown face of yours? Honestly, you could work in a circus and scare kids at birthday parties!"

In flustered anger, Chloe stomped away, the redhead scurried behind her. The pigtailed girl and her friend walked up to Kaetlyn.

"Don't let Chloe get under your skin. She's just looking for attention." The girl with dark skin told Kaetlyn with a smile.

"Hi! I'm Alya, and this is Marinette." The girl introduced, who Kaetlyn now knew as Alya.

Marinette, the one with the pigtails, wore a dark grey blazer lined with pink polka dots over a white t-shirt. Her pink pants were rolled up and lined inside with pink polka dots as well. Her shoes were light pink and flat with red soles.

Alya had hazel eyes with a beauty mark above her right eyebrow. She wore an orange, white, and purple plaid, flannel shirt over a white tank top. Alya had light blue jeans covering her legs and white sneakers with black tops covering her feet.

Kaetlyn introduced herself to the two new faces, "Hi, I'm Kaetlyn."

Marinette smiled, "We know. You're in our first class."

"Oh, right…" Kaetlyn thought their hair color looked familiar. She remembered seeing the back of their heads a few rows in front of her.

Alya's turn to speak, "Wanna hang with us for lunch? We can keep the circus clown at bay from you." Kaetlyn smiled at Alya's reference to the name Marinette gave Chloe.

She put the partially eaten sandwich back in its container before standing up, satchel over her shoulder and container in hand.

"You do know you can't bring packed lunches to school, right?" Alya asked.

"Oh…" Kaetlyn tugged at her sleeves, "American school let you pack lunches. I didn't know it was different here…"

"It's fine. At least you didn't get caught."

"Let's go before Chloe gets back," Marinette said.

Kaetlyn followed the two girls to a bench on the side of the courtyard. Alya sat down on one end, patting the other as to invite Kaetlyn to sit. She did, placing her satchel on the ground beside her.

"So, a transfer student from America?" Alya rested her head on her hand, which rested on the arm of the bench.

Kaetlyn sat stiffly on the bench, still a little shy, "Yes. I was born and raised there."

Marinette spoke this time, "What's it like there? I would love to try out some of their clothing designs." Kaetlyn guessed Her pigtailed friend enjoyed clothes shopping.

"Well, it's not as busy, at least from where I'm from. And sixth through twelfth grade don't have courtyards in their schools usually." Kaetlyn answered. Alya smirked; Marinette's smile gleamed.

It took a few seconds for Kaetlyn to notice Marinette's black, circular earrings.

"Nice earrings, by the way." It couldn't hurt to give a compliment here and there.

Marinette glanced sideways towards her ears, "Ah, yeah. I've been wearing them for a while now."

Kaetlyn gave a small smile. She seemed to have made a couple of acquaintances. She wouldn't call them her friends necessarily, not yet. They only just met, Kaetlyn might find a different group of people that she'll end up bonding with. These two girls were only protecting her from Chloe.

The bell rang, signaling the end of the school day. Kaetlyn followed everyone outside the front door. Some still hung out on the stairs that lead to the doors, others waved goodbye as they either got in a car or walked to wherever their homes might be.

Kaetlyn saw Chloe squeezing a boy in a huge hug. The boy had brushed back blonde hair and fair skin. His eyes seemed green from the distance. They were bright and glimmering.

The boy opened the back door to a fancy looking car. Once the car drove away, Chloe immediately spotted a girl wearing all pink, and a boy with darker skin and glasses. Kaetlyn watched Chloe and listened in on the conversation.

"Pink is so not your color. And those glasses look awful on you, just like everything else you wear!" Chloe ended with evil cackling as she strutted away. Kaetlyn clenched her fists, she had about enough of this nonsense.

Sprinting up to the 'circus clown', Kaetlyn made sure her words were heard, "What is your problem?!" Kaetlyn stood directly in front of Chloe, who seemed surprised at the quiet girl's appearance.

"Ugh, what do you want?"

"What did those two students ever do to you?"

Chloe scoffed, "None of your business! Now if you'll excuse me!" The blonde walked forwards, pushing Kaetlyn out of the way.

Kaetlyn silently cursed at the clown. She stomped away in a rage. The girl lived quite close to Collège Françoise Dupont, so she had the privilege of walking home.

Her anger created too much weight on her feet to continue walking. Kaetlyn ended up sitting against the wall of an alleyway, away from the idiotic race called humanity.

Desperate for a way to calm down, Kaetlyn took out a photo from a small pocket in her satchel. The picture included a four-year-old Kaetlyn, and three other four-year-olds; Her closest friends.

Not even a minute later, a black butterfly with strange purple, translucent highlights came flapping towards Kaetlyn. Her anger still lingered, not even the unique sight could calm her. A split moment of bewilderment took over when the butterfly phased into her photo! How is that even possible?!

Kaetlyn had no time to think because immediately, a butterfly-shaped outline made of purple light appears over her face. Her mind became foggy, all she knew was rage and revenge.

"Hello, Enmity. I am Hawk Moth." Hawk Moth's voice echoed in her brain. Deep and intimidating, yet slightly soothing. "The act of evil displeasures you. I can give you the power to take revenge on those who create wrong in this world. However," The disembodied voice continued, "you must bring me two powerful items: Ladybug and Chat Noir's miraculous!"

Kaetlyn smiled devilishly, "With pleasure.." Black and bright purple smoke spread from her photo, encasing her. The smoke transformed her.

Her dark hair became undone and wavy, reaching to her lower back. Kaitlyn's outfit changed into a black, skin-tight jumpsuit with a silver collar reaching just below her chin, silver, calf-high boots matched. The sleeves wrapped around either of her middle fingers. Black, electronic spheres were attached to a silver sash wrapping over Kaetlyn. A pocket on her upper left arm kept the photo safe inside.

"There are people in this world that have yet to learn the evil behind humanity. I'll show them all how I and many others have been treated!"

Kaetlyn -No- Enmity leaped into the air, searching for her first victims. She caught sight of two young adults. They smiled as they chatted about innocent subjects. Enmity decided to show them how this world really works.

Picking off one of the spheres, she threw them down, in front of the two people. She waited on the roof of a building as Enmity watched red mist spray from the sphere. The two young adults went from a friendly chat to loud bickering. They spat venomous words at each other, making each other more furious by the second.

Enmity set off to find more prey. There were many. Soon enough, more than half the city of Paris was insulting one another. The new villain decided the best view of this chaos would be up top on the Eiffel Tower.

"Now this blasted city shall know the cruelty its citizens'cause!" Enmity's glowing, red eyes enjoyed the sight of truth being revealed. A mask just as black as her bodysuit covered the upper half of her face. Her hair, which parted to the right, covered her right eye. Only her left one was visible.

A voice, somehow familiar, called out to Enmity, "Not if we have anything to say about it!" The villain turned around to see a girl wearing a red, jumpsuit with black spots all over. A mask surrounding her bluebell eyes had the same pattern. She seemed to be imitating a ladybug.

The same butterfly outline appeared in front of Enmity's face, "That's Ladybug. Get her miraculous! Quick!" The outline disappeared, so did the voice. She could not think about anything else but Hawk Moth's orders.

"So, you're Ladybug? I thought this would be a challenge."

"Hey! Don't forget about me!" A new voice shouted. It seemed to have come from a boy with untamed, blonde hair, which had black cat ears sticking out.

He wore a textured, skin-tight suit. His hands were covered by wrist long gloves that had claws as nails. Boots with silver, metal toes covered up to his ankles. A belt around this boy's waist extended into a catlike tail behind him. A black mask surrounded his eyes, which were made up of green sclerae, dark green irises, and oblong pupils. He looked just like a black house cat. The boy even had a golden bell around his neck that connected to a zipper on the front of his costume.

"And you must be Chat Noir." Enmity stated, "I'm supposed to steal both your 'miraculous'. So, I'll try and do that, but first…" She didn't finish her sentence before leaping over the fence protecting sightseers from falling off the Tower.

"Wait!" Ladybug shouted, she ran up to the chain-link fence. Enmity left the scene without hearing what the female hero had to say.

"What are you doing, Enmity?!" Hawk Moth's voice echoed in her head.

"I'm searching for that brat, Chloe. I have a score to settle with her." Enmity could barely think straight. All she knew was what Chloe had done to her and other students, and that Hawk Moth wanted the miraculous from Ladybug and Chat Noir.

"You're supposed to be obtaining the miraculous!"

"Yeah, yeah. I'll do that once I'm done." Enmity had been traveling, rooftop to rooftop, keeping her eye out for the circus clown. At last, she found Chloe admiring herself in a life-size mirror.

Chloe must be in her house, more of a mansion. It is a mansion. "So, you're the mayor's daughter, huh?" Enmity crouched on the edge of the rooftop to the building across from Chloe's room. Spacious, with large windows. Enmity couldn't make out what the smaller details of the room were. Words just continuously pounded from inside her head.

"Take revenge on Chloe….Take revenge...Show the world its cruelty…" Fulfilling Hawk Moth's orders was the last thing she wanted to do.

"Hey there." Enmity greeted Chloe with a vile tone. She now leaned against the wall inside the clown's oversized bedroom.

Chloe jumped at Enmity's appearance, "Stay back!" Her voice shaky, the mayor's daughter took several steps backward, trapping herself against a wall. "M-my dad's the mayor! You'll be in...very big trouble if-"

"Oh, shut it you spoiled brat!"

And Chloe did. Terror-stricken, she could barely form her next sentence.

Enmity sauntered towards Chloe, a devilish grin spreading across her masked face. Her bright red eyes made it seem she was possessed. Which, technically, she was.

"What to do, what to do…" Enmity tried thinking of ways to gain vengeance. Her hazy mind still couldn't produce clear thoughts.

Enmity now stood only inches away from Chloe, who let out a small squeal. Before any other action could be done, something stabbed the red-eyed villain, causing her to fly across the room.

She landed on the floor. Enmity saw Chat Noir holding an electronic staff with a green, animal paw designed in the center. The several foot long staff shortened to now be the size a normal staff would be.

Enmity staggered up on her feet. Ladybug jumped through one of the large windows in Chloe's room. "Thanks, Chat."

"Anything for M'lady."

The Butterfly outline appeared once again, "What are you waiting for? Take their miraculous before I take your powers!"

Enmity currently didn't have the conscious to make a decision, so she just followed orders, "Let's end this quick, shall we? Give me your miraculous, and I'll let you two be."

"Not a chance!" Ladybug's stubborn personality started getting on Enmity's nerves.

"The hard way then." She then leaped directly at Ladybug, one of her bombs in hand. The hero dodged the attack. Enmity dropped the bomb for it to let out its mist. Then, exiting the scene swiftly out an open window.

"Don't breathe it in!" She heard Ladybug order.

"You fool!" Hawk Moth's voice echoed, "You had them! Rgh! Should I find someone else to do such a simple task?" His voice outraged. Enmity's arm had suddenly been struck by intense pain!

The villain growled, "Calm down! Once they're at each other throats, I'll be able to snatch their trinkets easily!" The pain luckily stopped.

"...Very well, but one more mistake and you'll never expose this earth's cruelty!"

As soon as Hawk Moth's voice disappeared, the two blasted heroes' voices did the opposite, "This is the last time we let you get away!"

"What this girl's name, anyway?" Chat Noir asked out of boredom.

The villain scoffed, "Enmity."

"I suppose that would make sense," Ladybug mumbled, "you can ruin friendships."

"I simply expose the truth. Humanity is a dastardly thing and should realize what they do to each other."

"By creating more chaos and cruelty?" Chat Noir asked, muddled.

"Tch."

Ladybug ended the small talk by swinging her ladybug patterned yoyo as Enmity, who dodged and threw another bomb in the heroes' direction.

More attacks and dodging, only a few hits made. The heroes and villain eventually ended up in a large, square park with brick walls that separated it from the surrounding city.

"We can't hit her!" Ladybug stated to Chat Noir

"And we can barely get close without risking smelling in that red stuff." The cat added.

Enmity's face expressed scorn. She waited for her enemies to attack first. Chat Noir did just that. She and he were now stuck in close combat.

"Lucky charm!" Ladybug's voice shouted in the distance. Enmity had no time to glance at whatever the bug might be doing. She was too busy dodging and blocking Chat Noir's staff.

Has any time past? It didn't seem like it. The cat and Enmity were still stuck doing the same thing as before. It felt like this battle has been going on forever. Yet, it strangely felt like only a few minutes have passed at the same time.

"Chat, now!" The kitty moved out of the way of Enmity. Ladybug took up the villain's range of sight. She sidekicked Enmity, who skidded across the dirt ground and tripped over a string.

Examining the string, it had the same pattern as everything belonging to Ladybug. Enmity heard a few clicks and other sounds. Her brain couldn't register the possible meaning behind these noises fast enough. Before she knew it, Enmity had been trapped in an empty and broken trash bin.

Her arms were squeezed together from such a tight fit, and her legs stumbled when the extra weight of the bin had suddenly been added on. Enmity now sat on the ground, squirming to get up, but couldn't from lack of balance.

Ladybug approached the caged girl, searching for something that must be on her. The bug spotted Enmity's pocket on her arm. She pulled out the photo, with a purple tint to it, and ripped it in half. A black butterfly flew out of it.

"Time to de-evilize!" Ladybug threw her yoyo at it, capturing it inside. The sight amazed Enmity. She had never before seen a yoyo, or any toy, be able to do that. "Gotcha!"

Ladybug opened the yoyo again. Instead of the same, dark butterfly, out came a pure white one.

"Bye-bye, little butterfly." She said as it fluttered away, "Miraculous, Ladybug!" The heroine tossed a wound up ball of the same string Enmity tripped over into the air. Actual ladybugs burst from it and came swarming the trapped villainess.

Kaetlyn woke up in the middle of a park of sorts. "Pound it!" She heard two figures say. One dressed as a ladybug and another dressed as a black cat. Is this a costume party?

It hurt Kaetlyn's brain to think, so she didn't. Her head hurt with excruciating pain, and her limbs ached too much to move comfortably. It felt like she had been asleep for hours, but it didn't seem like even one has passed. It was still day.

The girl dressed as a ladybug glanced at Kaetlyn before turning to the cat dude. "I have to leave now, can you help her back home?" She asked the guy.

"Sure thing!" He gave a two-finger salute as the ladybug girl swung away using her yoyo. Seriously, what kind of people are they?

"Need some help?" The cat extended his hand, Kaetlyn hesitated. She cautiously took it to be helped up. Any sudden movements made the pounding in her head worsen for a few seconds.

"Where do you live?" The cat dressed boy asked, "I can bring you home safely. Though, there's nothing dangerous anymore now that we got rid of the Akuma."

Kaetlyn took a stride back, "Akuma?"

"You must be new here." The boy bowed gracefully as he continued, "The name's Chat Noir. I'm Ladybug's partner in protecting Paris from akumatized victims."

Chat Noir seemed like an alright guy, but many people in the world can deceive a person. "Well, if you're telling the truth-"

"I am."

"...Then thank you, but I'd prefer to make my way home by myself."

"Suit yourself." Chat used his staff, that could elongate and shorten on command, to leap away.

Kaetlyn crossed her arms and started walking...until she realized she had no idea where she was. "Wait!"

The girl slammed the front door to her apartment shut. Fortunately, Chat Noir heard Kaitlyn's cry for help and flew her over here. The situation was awkward, for Kaetlyn had to wrap herself around him as he used the staff himself. It's better than roaming through the bustling city.

"I'm home!" Kaetlyn announced. No answer. Her parents must be shopping for groceries. Or dinner.

A white, foldable table acted as the dining table, with a mix and match of foldable metal chairs. There was no couch in front of the flat-screen TV. Boxes were stacked and piled everywhere in the room. All of their belongings packed inside.

Kaetlyn opened the door leading to her room. More boxes, of her belongings this time, and a mattress were the only things in here. On her mattress was a thick blanket and a pillow. Beside was a large duffel bag stuffed with clothing and hygienic products.

Tossing her satchel across the room, Kaetlyn collapsed onto her mattress. She would've fallen asleep if the fact that at least one of these boxes had to be unpacked by the end of the day didn't creep out from the back of her mind. Her mother strictly ordered it from her before leaving for school.

Kaetlyn forced herself up to decide what box she could unpack efficiently. Scanning the room, something caught the girl's eye. Something strange.

Walking closer, it appeared to be a black, hexagonal box with outlandish red markings on top. Though terrified of the mysterious and unknown, Kaetlyn's curious human nature took over. She opened the lid to meet the surprise of a lifetime.


	2. New Life, New Alter Ego (Part 2)

It's been roughly a week since Enmity had attacked Paris. Kaetlyn still couldn't remember anything from when she was "Akumatized". She only heard about everything from her peers and the news.

The one thing Kaetlyn did remember that day was how here life changed forever.

Once Kaetlyn opened the hexagonal box, she caught a glimpse of a piece of jewelry. A bright, white, light illuminated from the jewelry. The light seemed to have formed an alien creature.

Kaetlyn stumbled onto the floor. She tried scooting back to get away from the thing, but it just flew closer to her face.

"Hi!" The creature said, "I'm Lunna."

Kaetlyn could only let out a squeal of terror. Small, the pure white thing could fit in the palm of her hand. The creature had wolflike ears and tail with large, topaz eyes. When the creature opened its mouth to continue speaking, Kaetlyn saw two small fangs.

"Calm down, I know this may be a lot to take in-" Kaetlyn took the pillow from her mattress a threw it at the thing.

"Woah!" It dodged the flying cushion, which ended up knocking a few boxes over.

"Please, just listen!" The white creature slowly lowered itself to the ground. Kaetlyn relaxed a bit, but her heart raced faster than a runner in a marathon!

"As I said, my name is Lunna, and I'm your kwami!"

"O..kay…" Kaetlyn hesitated, wide-eyed, "What's a kwami…?"

"I give you the ability to activate the power in your miraculous!" The kwami, Lunna, said with a smile.

"And...a miraculous is…?" The girl was more curious than frightened by now.

"It's an accessory that gives you the ability to transform into a superhero!"

"Okay...okay…" Kaetlyn sat up straight, "So, I'm just hallucinating. Yeah, that must be what's going on."

"No your not."

"If so, then this is a dream. In a few moments, I'll wake up sprawled over my bed."

"Nope, not a dream." Lunna said simply, "This is the real thing."

"Hmph. That'll be proven wrong when I wake up for school the next morning."

Lunna wore a stubborn look, "If this is a dream, then wear that bracelet in the box."

"Fine then." Kaetlyn stood up and gently put on the bracelet. It was beige with five golden jewels wrapping around it.

"Now," Lunna continued, "You have to say these few words."

Now, Kaetlyn was walking into her school courtyard. She saw all of her classmates clustered in a room filled with lockers. It's not like a locker room for changing into gym clothes. More of a designated area specifically for your everyday lockers where you keep your textbooks.

Curious, Kaetlyn walked into the room. She'd have to get her books from here anyways.

"I painted her as a superhero, cause she's always here for us."

"I got my inspiration from the exercise she has us do at the beginning of every class!"

Whatever seemed to be going on, Kaetlyn had no clue. Seeing two familiar faces, she decided to ask them.

"Alya and..Marinette, was it?" Remembering names wasn't Kaetlyn's strong suit.

"Hey, Kaetlyn!" Alya waved in greeting.

"Hey." Kaetlyn replied, "Um, is it okay if I ask what's going on?"

"Huh?" Marinette put in.

"With the presents and all. Is there a special occasion?"

"Yeah, it's Ms. Bustier's birthday today!" Alya answered.

Kaetlyn felt dumbfounded. Though, news about anything never got to her until last second.

"Oh, i-is that so…?"

"Don't worry." Marinette said, "It's okay if you didn't get her a present. It's only your first week here. I wouldn't expect you to know our teachers' birthdays."

Kaetlyn felt a little better at the comment. "Well, what did you guys get her?"

Someone asked the same question like they didn't hear Kaetlyn at all. She did speak kind of quietly, afraid that, if she messed up pronouncing a word correctly, others would hear.

"How about you, Marinette?" The rest of the class crowded around the three girls. It happened to be the same boy Chloe hugged on Kaetlyn's first day who asked the question.

"I'm sure you've come up with something awesome, as usual."

"Oh, me? Uh…" Marinette started to stutter frantically.

"Is this usual?"

"She has a huge crush on Adrien." Alya leaned in to whisper. Kaetlyn's mumbled question wasn't supposed to be heard, but at least she got an answer.

Everyone suddenly oohed and awed in amazement. Turns out, Marinette held a white box with a small bag inside. There was writing on the bag. Unable to read french in any writing but print, Kaetlyn had no Idea what the cursive said that had been stitched onto the bag.

Luckily, Marinette read it out for everyone to hear, "'If we wish to change the world, we must all learn to love each other.' That's one of the things Ms. Bustier taught us when we met her at school."

Kaetlyn never liked any sappy emotions. She just didn't know how to react to them. So the girl's sentence, as sweet as it is, made her want to gag.

"How 'bout you, Chloe." The blonde, green-eyed boy asked, "What's your present?"

Kaetlyn assumed this guy's name was Adrien from context clues. He wore a white jacket with rolled-up sleeves over a black t-shirt with a yellow, green, and purple stripe horizontally going across. He also had blue jeans and bright orange shoes with white soles.

Chloe looked around the room. She had no answer for Adrien's question. But that's okay, Marinette did the job for her, "Nothing. Just like every year since kindergarten."

The girl with orange hair and brown glasses walked forward, "It's not her fault, okay? Chloe just doesn't like birthdays. She never remembers them. Just like her mom."

Chloe didn't appreciate her supposed friend's defense. Speaking of whom, the girl had sea-green eyes with a white headband in her hair. She wore a white, long-sleeved dress shirt underneath a purple and blue argyle vest. Covering her legs were bright blue shorts over black leggings.

The bell rang. Everyone made their way to their next class as if nothing had happened. Kaetlyn waited for everyone to exit before doing so herself. Chloe and her friend stayed behind.

A whisper came from Kaetlyn's ear as she made her way to Physics class, "Why don't you socialize with your classmates this time?"

The girl rolled her blue eyes, "I already talked to Marinette and Alya. What more do you want me to do?" Kaetlyn was now having a quiet conversation with her kwami friend, Lunna. Turned out their introduction wasn't a dream. Neither was the special ability the bracelet owned. She wore it on her left wrist

"You need to get to know your peers more if you want to live a healthy life," Lunna replied. She rested on Kaetlyn's shoulder.

"Maybe once I'm comfortable speaking their language. I can barely understand more than half of the words outside of basic vocabulary."

"Ugh, whatever." Lunna returned to hiding in Kaetlyn's hood.

After almost a full day of school, Ms. Bustier's class was finally next. As usual, Kaetlyn sat in the second to back row by herself. There was a mountain of presents stacked on her teacher's desk. The last few students to walk into class added their gifts to the pile.

"Happy birthday, Ms. Bustier!" The class celebrated in unison.

Ms. Bustier wiped a tear from her eye as she replied, "Oh, you're all so sweet!" She then began opening her presents, starting with Marinette's. The pigtailed girl gave a hopeful smile when the teacher looked at the writing on the small bag.

However, Ms. Bustier wore a more confused look. Marinette ran over to see the problem, "I know you did this, Chloe Bourgeois!" The bag had been scribbled on with permanent marker, covering up the meaningful words and pink design.

Chloe smiled triumphantly, no regrets towards her actions. The whole class started expressing how much they despised her. Kaetlyn did so in her head instead of out loud like her piers.

"Calm down!" Ms. Bustier interrupted, "We don't want to get upset on my birthday, now do we?" She then said something pleasant about the gift. Kaetlyn couldn't fully understand, neither did she fully listen.

"What?! You're not going to let her get away with this?" Marinette exclaimed in anger.

Ms. Bustier brought the young girl outside the classroom. Alya had been put in charge during her absence. Kaetlyn took out her book she had yet to finish and ignored all that was going on in reality.

It felt like a few minutes had passed by since Marinette and Ms. Bustier left the class. Instead of them coming back in, a woman with green-tinted skin and torn clothing opened walked in with grace. The class awed as if she were the most beautiful model in the world. Kaetlyn merely looked up from the pages of her book.

The strange woman leaped onto the teacher's desk and applied purer black lipstick onto her lips. She wore a short dress with heart stitchings and pink, poofy sleeves reaching her shoulders. Her black leggings and fingerless gloves, which covered her whole arms, both had tears in them. The woman's hair looked much like Ms. Bustier's high bun, but with green hair and large knitting needles keeping her hair up. A pink, heart-shaped mask was worn over her eyes.

"I have got some great news for you, students!" Ms. Bustier lookalike announced, "From now on, everyone's going to hug and kiss! And feel the love!"

"Ew," Kaetlyn commented quietly.

"And even you, Chloe!" The woman finished. She then used two of her fingers to blow a kiss. This kiss could be seen! It floated its way to Chloe. Anxiety built up in Kaetlyn, worrying about what the kiss could do. The woman seemed like one of the dozens of akumatized victims this "Hawk Moth" took control over. Any action she did could have an evil outcome.

"Yuck! Ew!" Chloe, disgusted by the kiss coming her way, used her red haired friend as a shield from it. Kaetlyn believed Chloe's friend's name was Sabrina Raincomprix. She heard some of her students talk about Sabrina, and how she would act as the lapdog that did Chloe's dirty work.

The kiss flew into Sabrina, landing on her forehead. When she tried rubbing the lipstick remnants off, it wouldn't budge.

The woman did a few fancy poses before preparing to blow another kiss. With a shout, a ladybug printed yoyo came flying into the classroom, wrapping around the woman's hand. It turned out to be Ladybug; the most beloved hero in Paris.

"Please, Ms. Bustier," Ladybug pleaded, "you gotta snap out of it!"

"So that woman is your teacher?!" Lunna exclaimed a little louder than a whisper.

The akumatized Ms. Bustier used the yoyo to throw Ladybug across the room. "I'm Zombizou!" She shouted as Ladybug and she continued the fight.

Kaetlyn and her classmates rushed out of the room, down the nearest staircase. Sabrina seemed to be having a difficult time making her way to safety, "It's suddenly gotten very warm in here…" She collapsed on one of the steps, "I don't know what's happening. I…" Sabrina breathed heavily.

It's as if she's sick.

Chloe stomped her way in front of the lap dog, "What is wrong with you?" Strangely, Sabrina stood up with ease. All of her fatigue had vanished.

"Chloe!" She exclaimed. Sabrina puckered her lips to kiss the spoiled teen, who tried forcing her away.

"Get away from me!" Chloe ordered as Adrien dragged her away from Sabrina. The two girls had fallen to the concrete floor. With Chloe out of range, Sabrina started trying to kiss Mylène; a shorter, chubbier teen with golden brown eyes and blonde hair.

With Sabrina's success, Mylène had started acting the same way. She wanted to hug and kiss everyone in sight!

"They're contagious! Don't let yourself get kissed!" Adrien warned. Everyone made a break for it in the locker room. Kaetlyn, on the other hand, snuck away outside the school. No one luckily noticed her.

Now hiding in the bushes beside the outdoor staircase, Lunna flew out of Kaetlyn's hood. "I think this would be an appropriate time to activate your powers." The kwami suggested.

"Right…" Kaetlyn said unenthusiastically, "And, what was I supposed to say to do that? Oh, wait…"

Lunna waited for her miraculous holder to finish her sentence.

"Moon, Rise?" Kaetlyn guessed. She had answered correctly, for the same white light that summoned Lunna days ago formed around her.

A purely white, skin-tight jumpsuit automatically replaced her usual clothing. White gloves reached halfway up her forearms. White, ankle-high boot covered her feet. A white cape, wrapping around her neck, reached to Kaetlyn's calves. A loose, white belt wrapped over the cape, around her waist, so it didn't fly everywhere at the slightest movement. The bottom half of the cape resembled a wolf's tail.

Seeing the superhero costume for a second time, Kaetlyn was glad for the mask covering the whole upper half of her face. That way, no one could tell this alter ego and Kaetlyn were the same people.

"I can't believe I'm doing this.." The transformed girl commented while examining the white wolf ears on her head. She still had her normal ears. The wolf ones were attached to a headband that hid under her ponytail.

Kaetlyn looked around, "Oh..right." she said out loud when seeing Lunna no longer levitated by her side, "You kwamis sort of fuse into the miraculous when the holder transforms."

The girl admired her bracelet worn over her left glove. Instead of it's beige and gold, it turned white with purple jewels. The bracelet was carved where you could see the outline of wolves around it. Each jewel was a wolf's eye.

"First day on the job, let's see how horribly I do." Kaetlyn made her way to the locker room, where her classmates should be. Instead, she saw a bunch of students from a different class banging on the door from the inside. The only faces Kaetlyn recognized were Sabrina, Mylène, and a taller boy in her class named Ivan Bruel.

Kaetlyn then thought it'd be better to look outside the school. She thought right. Her classmates and two other figures escaped the horde of kissing zombies by climbing the roof of the school.

"Welp here goes nothing." Kaetlyn unsheathed the two hook swords attached to her back. Silver metal with black handles, the tips curved like a hook, thus the reasoning behind the swords' name. The handguards curved to look like a 2-D crescent moon.

Using the hooks of her swords, Kaetlyn climbed to the top of the building.

"Look!" She heard someone exclaim as she finally reached the roof. Once Kaetlyn could raise her head to look over the roof, a yoyo smacked her in the nose!

"Ow!" She exclaimed in pain, then Kaetlyn noticed herself falling, "Ak!" She quickly tightened her grip around one of the swords and hooked it onto the flat surface of the roof.

"Don't attack!" the newbie hero explained, "I'm not zombified!"

"Oops! Sorry!" Ladybug rushed over to help Kaetlyn up onto the roof, "Always have to stay alert in these kinds of situations."

"It's fine." Kaetlyn reassured when she could stand on her two feet, "For all you could've known, I was one of those things…..What?"

Eyes of bewilderment stared at the wolf miraculous holder. A boy dressed as a black cat, Chat Noir, walked up to shake hands with her, "Awesome! A new hero! What's your name?"

"Oh, uh…" Kaetlyn thought as she accepted the handshake, "L….une. Yeah, Lune."

"Well, Lune," Ladybug smiled nervously, "Glad you're here to help."

"I'm...glad too!" Kaetlyn smiled nervously as well. She had no idea what she was doing.

"They're coming!" A girl dressed in all pink, Rose Lavillant, pointed out in fear. The zombified citizens were scaling the roof!

"We got to evacuate!" Ladybug stated, "Over there! Chat Noir, do you know how to drive?" The heroine pointed to a bus.

"I think you know the answer to that, M'lady." Chat replied, "I can do anything!" He then leaped into the air, twirling his electronic staff, and landed into the top of the bus. Chat extended his staff so it could act as a rail, he unclipped his belt and tossed it to Ladybug, who wrapped it around Rose. Rose let it have her slide down the railing with an excited scream, sliding into Chat's arms.

The process repeated for the rest of Lune's classmates. The zombies made there way up to the roof before everyone could escape! They all targeted Chloe. Lune whipped out one of her hook swords to fight off the attackers, but hesitation overcame her when she knew they were just innocent citizens. She didn't want to harm anyone that didn't do anything wrong.

A darker boy with black glasses, Max Kanté, jumped in front of Chloe. All the citizens started kissing him instead. Max had now become one of the kissing zombies.

Lê Chiến Kim, Kim for short, picked up Chloe and wrapped the belt around her. The zombies then attacked him as Chloe slid down to safety.

Ladybug managed to rescue Kim, but not before he was kissed, "Come on!" She shouted to Lune as he carried the boy to the bus. Lune obediently followed. She landed on the roof of the bus and jumped down through the opening that leads inside.

"Is everyone okay?" Lune asked her peers. Everyone nodded. Lune examined her surroundings. Chat distracted a group of zombies while Rose carried Chloe back to the bus. One of the zombies grabbed Rose's ankle. Ladybug wrapped her yoyo around her and Chloe, then yanked the string, sending them into her arms.

Ladybug fell through the opening in the roof of the bus after helping Rose and Chloe in, chat followed.

"They're closing in!" Lune warned, "Chat Noir, didn't you say you were gonna drive this thing!?"

"Right!" Chat sprinted to the wheel, the bus drove forwards, but stopped, drove forwards, then stopped again!

"I thought you said you knew how to drive!" Ladybug told Chat sternly.

"I mastered every car and racetrack in 'Extreme Racing 3', but there were no busses in that game."

Lune facepalmed at the cat's response. Chat managed to maintain a steady motion forwards before the wolf heroine gathered the anger to slap him.

"So..what now?" Lune asked. Ladybug responded, "Let's see Chloe to the top of the Eiffel Tower. There will be less zombies up there, and fewer places for all of Zombizou's disciples to run to."

"Fewer places for us to hide too." Chat pointed out.

"But it's the only way if we want Zombizou to turn up in person."

A shout came from the back of the bus. The three heroes turned around to see Rose had been exposed to one of the zombie's kisses! Her eyes were dark magenta, like all of the other 'disciples' of Zombizou.

Chloe laid on the floor. Alix blocked Rose's way to the rest of her classmates.

"Ugh! People need to stop invading my personal space!" Lune would've slapped Chloe at that sentence. She had no soul!

Lune, to her surprise, let out a low growl. How was she even able to do that? Lunna did mention that when a miraculous holder activates their powers, they gain certain traits of the animal their miraculous belongs to. Maybe growling just like a wolf is one of them? It didn't matter. Lune had to focus on not inflicting pain to the spoiled clown face.

Ladybug used the string from her yoyo to create a web that kept Rose, Alix, and a third girl with the tips of her hair dyed violet; Juleka from kissing the remaining people on the bus.

Chat Noir finally drove the vehicle to the Eiffel tower. He opened the doors and carried Chloe as he ran inside the building, Nino and Alya followed. Lune waited until her piers were out to leave as well. Ladybug was the last to leave the bus. The doors of the vehicle closed just before the corrupted classmates could get out.

"Everybody inside the elevator!" Ladybug ordered once the remaining survivors were inside the room where you would enter the tower. Alya spammed the button that called the elevator to them. Once the doors slid open, a group of zombies fell on top of her! They gave her a bunch of kisses.

Why, of all powers an akumatized victim could be given, was Zombizou given the ability to create kissing zombies!?

"Oh no…" Nino sat beside Alya, who had been freed from the zombies. The black lipstick remnants could be seen all over her face and arms.

"There's nothing we can do for her." Chat Noir said with urgency to leave, "Come on!" He rushed into the elevator, Chloe still in his arms.

Alya tried convincing everyone to leave her behind. She succeeded with Ladybug and Lune, who knew there really was nothing that could be done at the moment. Nino refused. He stayed with Alya while the heroes and Chloe made their way to the top of the Eiffel Tower.

Lune once heard something about the two being a couple. Before she actually became Lune, of course. She, in a way, knew what it felt like to lose someone, just as Nino lost Alya too the zombies.

It's really hard to make something sound touching when you put "zombies" in it.

The elevator reached the top, the heroes raced through the short hallway that led outside.

"Straight ahead!" Ladybug exclaimed. She swung the doors open for everyone to find that the zombies have already made their way up here! A cluster crowded Chat, who tossed Chloe to Ladybug. Lune stayed in a defensive stance as a few zombies neared towards her. She unsheathed her hook swords. Good thing they weren't your typical pointed ones. Otherwise, the heroine would have severely harmed someone by now.

Lune slowly urged her way to a door that led into a small room. When right in front of it, she swung it open then slammed it shut as soon as possible once inside. She noticed Chloe cowering under a small, wooden table with just a green lamp on its surface. Ladybug came bursting in not too long afterward.

"It's just us three." She mumbled. Ladybug then joined Lune and Chloe. She crouched down to hear what the brat had to say.

"At least I won't get in your way now. Good luck." Did the blonde actually smile?! Lune had no time to think about it. A burst of evil laughter could be heard from outside the room. Zombizou stood on the other side of one of the windows.

"Hand over Chloe and your miraculous, Ladybug!" The akumatized Ms. Bustier ordered, "And I might just let you witness the final triumph of love!" A purple moth shaped outline appeared over Zombizou's face. Lune didn't ever remember seeing it before. Yet, the mask felt familiar. The name "Hawk Moth" appeared in her mind. Yes, the heroine heard it plenty times before. He had a reputation for causing these akumatized victims to rise when a citizen is in a foul mood.

"Agh…!" Lune placed her hand on her forehead, which now ached with sudden pain. Attempting to piece together anything related to akumatization caused these aches. Lune would probably just end up dealing with it. She's a new hero in Paris, who fights akumatized villains! Piecing this stuff together is practically her job now!

The mask vanished, Zombizou then added, "Give me your miraculous to, wolf girl."

"Uh, the name's 'Lune', thank you very much." The 'wolf girl' casually responded. Apparently, Ladybug thought it would be a good time to whip out her lucky charm. A ladybug printed bottle fell into her hands.

Chloe stood up to see what it was, "Makeup remover? How are you gonna save my life with that?" She had less of a snarky tone and more of a genuinely confused one.

Ladybug glanced around the room. However, a familiar voice interrupted her.

"Cataclysm!" The roof shattered! Broken pieces of cement fell onto the floor, as well as a certain cat, "Kiss-soo~" His eyes had been changed into a dark magenta, signifying that he had been kissed by the zombies.

Ladybug ran around the room as Chat chased her, yearning for a kiss that would change the heroine into a zombie too! Ladybug snatched the scarf around a statue shaped like an elderly man. She swung around a pole in the middle of the room using only her feet a grip! She then slid to the floor, wrapping the scarf around her yoyo.

Chat leaped into the air. He fell close to the ground, he fell closer to Ladybug too. Lune stared at the scene, frozen, unable to move. Why couldn't she! All she had to do was prevent the cat from kissing Ladybug! Her limbs stayed stiff. Lune held her breath as Chat grew closer and closer into the reach of Ladybug.

Chloe jumped in between the two heroes. Chat started kissing her instead. Now Lune's muscles could move! She didn't have the strength to do anything but slide down to sit on the floor. She was too angry at herself.

Not long passed until a stampede of ladybugs flew throughout Paris, repairing everything Zombizou had done. Lune never got kissed, luckily. The cured Chat bolted out the door to meet up with Ladybug. Lune used the elevator to make her way back down to the bottom of the Eiffel Tower.

She stayed out of sight of everyone so no one would bombard her with questions. She is a new hero figure in Paris after all.

Lune slipped in through the window of her apartment. No one was inside. Her parents were still at work.

Walking into her room, Lune collapsed onto her bed mattress as her costume disappeared and was replaced with her normal clothes. Lunna could now come out to speak to her.

"'Lune'? Really? You couldn't come up with something more creative?"

Kaetlyn remained silent. Lunna stopped the pestering. Instead, the kwami tried comforting her, "What's wrong?"

"What am I doing?!" Kaetlyn's muffled voice shouted through her pillow, "I don't deserve a miraculous! I can't do anything right!"

"Now, don't say that." Lunna flew down to sit on an empty spot beside Kaetlyn, "You just need to get the hang of things. That's all."

The girl lifted her head from her pillow. "That's all…? That's all?! I did absolutely nothing as Lune! I stood there and watched Max get attacked by kissing zombies! I couldn't move to save Ladybug, and instead, Chloe was the one to be infected!" Kaetlyn let out a melancholy sigh before continuing, "You should find someone else to be the hero. I'm not fit."

"But, Kaetlyn, you were chosen! And for a good reason!" Lunna had a fearful tone in her voice.

"Oh yeah? Well, according to everyone in school and the local news, I was akumatized! What superhero lets themself be taken over by evil!?"

"Ugh…" Lunna flew back up from her spot, levitating in front of Kaetlyn's face, "You may have been akumatized then, but you were angry because others were being hurt! Not because you were harmed, but because the people around you were!"

"Then why not select Ms. Bustier? She was akumatized because she was scared her students would be."

"Your teacher has to worry about many other things in life. And it would be better if the hero were someone young and strong."

The girl let out an exasperated sigh as she let her head fall back into her pillow. She didn't want to continue the conversation.

"You have a good heart, Kaetlyn. You just need to gain trust in yourself." Lunna added before flying off to somewhere else in the room, giving her holder some space.


	3. Lis-Emotion

Kaetlyn arose from her deep slumber. She drowsily reached over to check the time on her phone. 10:47 am. She didn't want to get up, but her mother would drag her out of bed any second now.

Rubbing her eyes, Kaetlyn walked into the living area. She leaned against the doorway of her room, still trying to get her legs to wake up.

She sniffed the air. The smell of waffles, eggs, and bacon, seemed to have given the girl enough strength to walk to the dining table for breakfast.

"Oh, now you're up." Kaetlyn's dad mentioned snarkily. The man had curly, light brown hair with tanned skin and hazel eyes. He wore an old green t-shirt and beige shorts.

"Heh, well I had some...homework to work on last night." Kaetlyn yawned as she continued, "I'd rather it be done in one day than the course of a weekend."

Her father scoffed playfully as he scrambled the eggs over the stove, "Watching videos all night."

"...No…" Kaetlyn replied guiltily. Honestly, that's what she usually did during non-school nights, but ever since Lune was introduced to Paris, she'd have to get used to the jumpsuit.

Kaetlyn's father chuckled, "Sure. Now, how about you fuel up? We got a busy day today." That's right. It's finally the weekend. She and her family managed to unpack the major things needed for a decent life as a human, but they had no time to get to everything else. Kaetlyn had moved here only a week or two before she had to attend school, so there was barely any time to fully unpack.

"Eheheh...yay…" Kaetlyn replied shakily. She never liked moving. All the packing and unpacking, moving things around, the requirement of athletic abilities. It just wasn't her thing.

"Well," Her dad began, pouring some eggs on a plastic plate, "the sooner we start, the sooner we can stop." He took a square waffle from a stack of three and placed it on the plate with the eggs. He did the same with two other plates but added a few strips of bacon each.

Kaetlyn took a plastic fork and knife from a bag filled with them on the table. Her father placed one of the plates of all three food items in front of his daughter. She immediately started gobbling up the delicious contents.

Not too long later, Kaetlyn's mother walked out the door of the master bedroom. She had wild black hair that could not stay calm after waking up. Her blue eyes were being held down by the dark pools under them. She wore a silver robe with pink, fuzzy slippers.

"Looks like the other lazy bones finally woke up!" Kaetlyn snickered out loud. Her father laughed in response. Her mother just ignored her daughter's snarky statement and took the plate of waffles and eggs.

Kaetlyn and her father ate all of the bacon he had cooked. Her mother never liked bacon the way her father cooked it. She always wanted it hard and crispy, like a cracker. Kaetlyn and her father preferred bacon soft and savoring.

Filled with energy, Kaetlyn quickly finished off the crumbs left behind on her plate, threw away her plastic utensils, and slid over to the kitchen sink on her socks to put the plate into the 'dirty dishes pile'.

Kaetlyn's nightclothes consisted of an oversized t-shirt, comfy night pants, and a pair of socks to cover her feet, which could never stay warm without something worn on them. She always hated having cold feet 24/7.

"Go get dressed to help finish off these boxes." Her dad told Kaetlyn as she walked back into her room.

"Okay."

Kaetlyn was straightening the collar of her grey jacket when Lunna decided to pop out from her equally deep slumber. "What are you doing?" The wolf kwami asked out of pure curiosity.

"Getting dressed so I can help unpack the rest of the house," Kaetlyn replied simply. Though, it was more of an apartment with four rooms rather than a house. She put her bracelet over her jacket sleeves. They were more of a snug fit than Kaetlyn would've preferred, but the thumb holes made her feel cool wearing it.

"Ah, that's right. You've only been here for a couple of weeks, right?"

Kaetlyn nodded as she slipped on her black tennis shoes.

"Wow. Sleeping in all day just to wake up and get straight to work." Lunna stated as if she felt sorry for her miraculous holder.

"That's basically what you do to me!" Which is too true! Lunna would always urge Kaetlyn to transform into Lune and practice her abilities right when the girl thought she had a moment of rest!

"But that's so you can become a better superhero! Not move in whatever trinkets you might have tucked in those boxes!"

Kaetlyn finished tying her hair into its usual ponytail, "Well, some 'trinkets' are important to me. Even if you got akumatized because of them." The girl referred to the photo of her and her four-year-old friends from childhood.

She walked out of her bedroom door. Lunna slipped into one of her front pockets on her jacket. "So…" Kaetlyn began to her father as he set up some paintings to the living room wall, "Where should I begin?"

Her father stopped in the middle of his task to wipe sweat from his forehead, "Why don't you help with some boxes in the kitchen?"

Kaetlyn considered the man's suggestion. She walked behind the bar that separated the kitchen from the living area. There were still a few small boxes on the countertops, and she noticed a large one in the corner of the dining area that had the word 'Kitchen' written on it in permanent marker.

Beginning with the smaller boxes, Kaetlyn put away silverware and other utensils in the drawers, pots and pans in the cabinets, and other objects one would generally have in an everyday kitchen.

Kaetlyn checked the time on the clock hanging on the wall after finishing the kitchen She had been unpacking for only an hour! "I'm not even close to having a break…"

"You only have an hour until lunch, don't you?" Lunna whispered as she popped her head out of the girl's pocket.

"Yeah, but...THAT'S SO LOOOONG!" Tears streamed down the teenager's face. She stopped when her father questioned her, "Who are you talking to?" He had a large empty box in his hands.

"Eh..no! Just myself!" Kaetlyn rubbed the back of her head in nervousness. Her dad shrugged it off and continued his work. She took this time to sneak into her room.

Kaetlyn closed the door quietly as she let Lunna fly out of her jacket pocket, "You need to be careful!" She warned in a hushed voice, "I may talk to myself every now and then, but what if someone sees you?!"

"Calm down, you need to learn how to loosen up a bit." Kaetlyn thought she already did that. At least when hanging out with people she already knew…

"Look!" Lunna zipped to the bedroom window, "It's Marinette and Alya. Why don't you spend time with them for a bit?"

Kaetlyn followed her kwami and looked out the window. Marinette and Alya were walking down the sidewalk, chatting. "I don't know..sure we talk, but I wouldn't consider them friends…"

"They seemed pretty nice at school. They even stood up for you when Chloe teased you on her first day!"

"Don't remind me...That was the same day I was akumatized…"

"I still think you should go talk to them before they leave. Stop being the lone wolf you are and make a pack!"

"Don't make this weird...talking to people outside of family here is awkward enough as is." Despite Kaetlyn's statement, she made her way to the front door of her apartment, "Dad! I'm going outside to see some friends!" She announced in English. She only spoke English at the house since everyone else spoke French.

Her dad folded boxes to put away as storage, "How much did you finish?"

"About everything for the kitchen."

Her father considered his daughter's request, "Sure. Come back for lunch, though. Mom's coming back with some groceries to cook."

"Thanks! Okay, bye!" Kaetlyn shut the door behind her and took the stairs to the lobby. The elevators might take too long.

Rushing out the building, Kaetlyn caught sight of her two classmates walking across the street. She waited until she crossed it to speed walk her way to them. Once in arm's length, the girl called their names.

"Hm?" Marinette turned back to see who called her and her friend's names, "Oh! Kaetlyn! What are you doing here?"

"Uh…" The girl thought for an excuse. She couldn't say her kwami suggested it, "I saw you walking by and thought I could stop by to speak." She did speak the truth..just not the full one.

"Sure! I'd love to get to know you!" Alya commented. Kaetlyn joined the two girls as they made there way across another street.

"I can't help but ask," Alya started, "Where did you live in America? And why did you move? Oh! And what are the people like there?"

Marinette didn't say anything, just waited for Kaetlyn's response.

"Um, I lived in a not-so-well-known town. Closer up north. And...I moved here because my Father's work required it."

"Are you a military child?" Marinette suggested curiously.

"No. My dad is a writer for news articles. He said he thought it would be good for work if he had Akuma attacks to write about rather than a car crash down the road. I didn't know what he meant by 'Akuma attacks' until I caused one…"

"Ah, I see…" Marinette replied. Did people still read the news?

"Amity?" Alya asked. The word was unfamiliar.

"Ah, you see, that was where I grew up. Amity Park."

"Sounds nice! I need to find out more about this place." Alya pulled out her phone and started typing something. "Amity Park, right?" She didn't wait for any response.

The three girls continued walking as Alya stared at her phone. They stopped at a crosswalk. When Alya didn't stop, Kaetlyn instinctively grabbed the back collar of Alya's shirt and tugged her back to the sidewalk.

The three of them took the situation surprisingly casually. Alya still researched about Amity on her phone.

Turns out their destination was the park. "So...what do we do here?" Did Kaetlyn word that too oddly? Oh, no..why couldn't one of her powers be the ability to turn back time?

"To watch only the most gorgeous thing in the world." Marinette sighed, "Adrien~"

Kaetlyn saw the blonde boy from her class posing for a camera a man held. The two seemingly were having a pose off, for the photographer made his own unique poses to get certain angles.

"So...we came here to stalk on your crush?" Kaetlyn asked Marinette, who had drool dripping from her mouth.

"What?! N-no! We're here to admire a piece of art!" Kaetlyn rolled her eyes at the girl's response. Love was never her thing. Though there was that one guy from middle school...but there wasn't anything there. Agh...she's thinking about this too much.

Marinette snuck behind the trees outlining the park, nearing where Adrien had his pictures taken. Alya and Kaetlyn simply followed her. Adrien stood in front of a bench painted green.

More poses, more poses. Kaetlyn got bored. "I'm just gonna wait over here." She pointed to one of the many benches placed along the outline of trees.

Alya nodded in response. Marinette was too mesmerized to notice the reality around her.

Kaetlyn sat down on the empty bench. She had nothing on her, so she just admired the scenery. She never had the chance to do so before. Remembering how she woke up from her akumatized trance here, Kaetlyn had a bittersweet feeling inside her as she printed the park into her mind.

"Pst! Kaetlyn!" Lunna popped her head of the girl's pocket.

"What is it now? And get back in before someone sees you!" Both talked in a hushed voice, trying not to draw attention.

"But look." Kaetlyn turned her head to where her kwami pointed.

"That guy has been looking at you since you got here. You might want to talk to him."

A boy sat on the circular rim of the water fountain placed in the middle of the park. He had black hair that draped over his eyes, only where the strands parted could you see his brown eyes. He wore a pale, forest green t-shirt over a maroon long-sleeved shirt. The boy's slim body figure made him seem younger than he probably was.

"Why should I? If he's been staring at me, then he's just as bad as Marinette."

Kaetlyn stared down at Lunna. The kwami wore a cold expression that sent shivers down the girl's spine. A few seconds of their staring contest and Lunna had won.

"Fine…" Kaetlyn stood up, her kwami popped back into her pocket. She nervously walked over to the boy, who immediately glanced up to her.

"Uh...hi…" Kaetlyn mumbled, inexperienced on how to start a conversation, "I saw you were looking at me, and…" Shoot, she already messed up, "Eh! Sorry. Um…." Kaetlyn tried searching for the right words, she was awful at socializing.

The boy smiled shyly and spoke, "I-it's okay. I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable. You just looked so pretty...I just couldn't help but admire you."

Kaetlyn felt like her heart might throw up. Did this guy have a crush on her?! Why would he? What did she have that attracted him?!

"Uh..um…" Kaetlyn tried letting him know her feelings without being too rude, "I-I'm sorry, I better be going. I have some friends to catch up to. Y-yeah! So, I'll be leaving you now."

The stuttering girl turned around to walk away, but the boy interrupted her actions, "C-can you please just listen to me? There's been something I've been meaning to tell you…" He stood up, the boy would've probably chased after Kaetlyn if she were to walk away. She just had her body turned to look at him, anxious.

_Oh no, I really hope this isn't a confession! It better not be. I've never seen him in my life!_

"Well," the boy began, "I've been wanting to tell you that...I like you. I'm sorry if this is sudden, but you always looked so beautiful, and...well…"

Kaetlyn felt like she should answer before he could continue, "Look...it is a bit sudden. And, in all honesty, I've never seen you before, so I have no idea how you know me. Sorry, but I don't have any feelings for you."

"What?!" The boy's voice added a dash of fury, "I'm Xack! Xack Alim! We're in the same gym class! Don't you remember."

Kaetlyn remembered every face she saw in PE, "A-are you the guy I threw that dodgeball yesterday?" She had thrown a dodgeball so powerful that it caused his nose to bleed when it flattened his face, metaphorically of course.

The boy nodded, "But we've met each other so many times before that!"

"Sorry...I don't remember…" Kaetlyn can't remember any more moments where he was around.

Xack's face scrunched into gritted teeth and furious eyes. Without saying anything, he stomped away.

Kaetlyn guiltily retreated to her bench. Alya soon came to check on her, "You okay?"

No point in hiding it, "This guy just confessed his feelings for me, and he got mad whenever I told him I've never seen him before."

"Oo...that's pretty bad. What was his name?" Alya sat down beside her.

"Xack Alim."

"Oh, well don't feel too bad." She reassured, "Xack has a hard time standing out. No one really notices him, unless they have actually spoken to him. Then again...he doesn't really speak to anyone."

Kaetlyn didn't feel any better about herself. Before she could reply, a scream sounded in the park. The two teenagers saw someone crawling away from a strange clothed boy. Strange for the park at least, maybe not if this was a play.

He wore blue and white clothing you'd see in Shakespeare's plays, his face was covered by a theatre mask showing no emotion, just hole for the eyes and nose.

"Kaetlyn…" The masked boy uttered with a voice filled with vengeance. A purple moth shaped outline appeared on the boy's face. This better not be what Kaetlyn thinks it is.

"Xack?"

"Oh, now you recognize me." The boy replied, "But that's no longer my name. It is now Lis-emotion"

Even if her time as an akumatized victim was still hazy, Kaetlyn knew exactly what her admirer was going through. The yearning to think straight, having your actions controlled by a disembodied voice, the anger and hatred that you take out on so many other people. But this isn't the time to worry about Xack's situation, this is the time to transform into Lune.

Kaetlyn ran out of the park, dipping into one of the alleyways formed by several apartments and other tall buildings. Lunna zipped out of the girl's pocket. Kaetlyn didn't wait any second longer to say, "Lunna, Moon, Rise!" She held out her hand wearing her bracelet. Lunna fused with it, changing it white and purple.

The white light formed around Kaetlyn, once it vanished, she now wore her white bodysuit.

Lune examined her outfit again, still a little new to it. The ears looked so real, yet they were just a headband, but Lune felt like her hearing would increase incredibly when wearing her outfit.

Returning to the park, Lune found Ladybug and Chat Noir already in the scene. Ladybug swung her yoyo around as if she were about to leap away any second.

"Ah, that's two of Paris' superhero do-gooders. Now, where's that new one…?"

"It doesn't matter, Lis-emotion!" Ladybug exclaimed.

"Yeah, because we'll defeat you before you cause any harm!" Chat decided to add.

Lune dashed over to group up with them.

"There you are!" Lis-emotion boomed when he noticed her, "Now with all of you here, hand me your miraculous!"

"Not a chance!" Ladybug threw her yoyo at Lis-emotion's face, who dodged it with grace.

"I may not show any emotion, but I can easily express it through body language."

Lis-emotion grabbed the mask over his face. As he pulled it off, a dim aqua light glowed from the mask. Strangely, Lis-emotion had the mask still over his face and a replica in his hand.

"Let's see what this does, shall we?" With a devilish grin, the victim tossed the mask in his hand at the three heroes, who jumped out of the way, the mask ended up landing on Alya's face.

Lune appreciated the girl as a friend, but she really needed to learn when it's a good time and bad time to record footage for that Ladyblog of hers.

"Alya!" Lune darted to her friend. From the attack, she now wore the replica mask over her face. She made no response, no expression, no movements.

Lune placed her hands on Alya's shoulder. She looked through the eyeholes of the mask to see dark hazel pools. They looked distant like Alya wasn't in reality.

"Alya, wake up!" Lune shouted.

"It's no use." Lis-emotion replied, "Anyone who wears my mask loses any sense of feeling. Quite the power, but I think it'd do more good if used on you…"

The boy took off three more masks. The heroes dodged once again. The masks landed on three more civilians, whom all had the same outcome as Alya.

"How do we beat him?!" Chat asked his two partners.

"I'm not sure…" Ladybug pondered.

More masks came flying their way. All three leaped out of the way and regrouped on the other side of the park.

"Let's not worry about defeating him." Lune suggested, "Let's focus on preventing any more masks from hitting anyone else."

Ladybug and Chat exchanged looks, they turned back to Lune and nodded in agreement.

"This is boring. You three are taking too long. Just hand me your miraculous and get this over and done with!" Lis-emotion held out his hand for the heroes to surrender their trinkets. Instead, they spread out. Lune and Chat distracted him while Ladybug spawned her lucky charm.

"Curtains?" Lune asked out loud to no one in particular. She stood beside the heroine when she got the chance to slip away from the villain.

Ladybug scanned her surroundings like what she did during the Zombizou apocalypse a week prior.

"I have an idea." Ladybug stated, "Chat Noir! Over here!"

Chat caught up with the female superheroes. Together, Chat and Lune followed Ladybug across town to a theatre. Lis-emotion did the same.

"It's not show time yet. So why are you running?" He asked in an intimidating tone.

Lune, Chat Noir, and Ladybug hid behind the stage.

"What is she doing?" Lune whispered to Chat. Ladybug used her yoyo as a rope to climb to the ceiling. She was messing with the curtains the theatre had provided. The ones her lucky charm had given seemed to have vanished somewhere.

"She's doing her superhero thing." Chat replied. Was that supposed to be a mood-lightening sort of joke? Because it's not really helping…

A pair of doors leading behind stage swung open to reveal Lis-emotion. Luckily, the trio hid either behind objects or in the shadows. Lune wished she had a black bodysuit like Chat. It would give her more options for hiding spots.

"Where are you~?" Lis-emotion practically sang. This might as well be some cheesy horror movie.

"Come on out so I can take your miraculous. If you do so now, I might lend you one of my masks." He peeled off another of his masks, the blue light hazing around it, "The world would be so much better without emotion, wouldn't it?"

Without warning, the closed curtains were raising open, revealing a variety of props and professionally painted wooden cutouts.

"This is no time for a show!" Lis-emotion complained, "Plays are about acting! This is about obtaining those silly trinkets of yours!" The moth outline appeared again. Whatever conversation he and Hawk Moth were having, it wasn't a pleasant one.

Lis-emotion clenched his teeth in anger as the outline disappeared. "I will ask this one more time!" He announced, "Hand me your miraculous, or face the consequences!"

"That's not really a question, now is it?" Chat asked from the shadows above him. Lis-emotion threw the mask in his hands at the voice. The cat leaped down to stand in front of him, dodging the attack.

Growling with fury, the villain spawned and threw more masks at Chat.

"If you have a plan, you better do it now!" He called out to the two other heroes while reflecting the countless attacks by spinning his staff.

"Lune," Ladybug addressed to the still-newbie hero. The two of them crouched beside each other from above the stage.

"Yes?" Lune replied, waiting for her orders.

"Do you know what your special power is?" Ladybug finished.

"Special power?"

"Ugh…" The heroine facepalmed, "The ability you use that activates your five-minute time limit. I have my lucky charm. Chat Noir has his cataclysm."

"Ah….Well, I wasn't ever in a situation where I needed to use it."

"Looks like we'll figure out soon. When I say so, activate it and aim at Lis-emotion."

Lune nodded as Ladybug ran off somewhere else. She stayed in her hiding spot, following orders. She watched as Chat and Lis-emotion exchanged attacks, blocks, and dodges. They broke several props and scenery items.

A few seconds pass when Lune notices Ladybug up in the rafters.

"Now!" She called, cupping her hands around her mouth.

Lune felt a power surge to her throat, she gained rage that she had no clue what to do with. Her hearing diminished as the words Lunna told her to say came to mind, "Midnight Howl!"

Out came a deafening howl of a wolf shown with purple, circular soundwaves. Those soundwaves sent Lis-emotion flying backward into the curtains along with the props in line of the attack.

The villain clutched the curtains and pulled them off when being thrown backward from the howl.

The curtains wrapped Lis-emotion into a messy burrito when he tripped and fell to the floor. To keep him from escaping, Ladybug tied her yoyo around the villain burrito.

"Nice job!" Ladybug praised. She crouched down to Lis-emotion so she could take off his mask, but just as the hundreds of times before, a replica peeled off, the original still attached.

"I got this, M'lady." Chat said to Ladybug, "Cataclysm!" A cloud of black, spotty smoke engulfed his hand. He placed his hand on top of the villain's mask. The mask turned to rust and deteriorated away. Out came a black, and purple highlighted moth flapping away.

"No more evil-doing for you, little Akuma." Ladybug opened her yoyo and swung it, "Time to de-evilize!" She captured it, "Gotcha!" The heroine opened the yoyo for the pure white moth to flap away, "Bye, bye, little butterfly."

Ladybug grabbed the spotted curtains her lucky charm gave her, "Miraculous ladybug!"

Millions of small ladybugs scattered throughout Paris to repair what damage this Akuma attack had caused.

"Ergh…" Lis-emotion had transformed back in Xack Alim.

"Pound it!" Ladybug and Chat Noir exchanged a fistbump. Lune stood there awkwardly. Ladybug turned to her with a smile, "Come on. Aren't you going to join us?"

Lune shyly pounded her fist with the other two heroes. She smirked slightly at the feeling that she might have made a few more friends.

"What's going on…?" Lune looked over to Xack, trying to unravel himself from the curtains.

"I'll take care of him." Lune offered, "You two can go before the time limit runs out."

Ladybug nodded and used her yoyo to swing away. Chat Noir gave his signature two-finger salute before using his staff to leap away.

Walking up to Xack and crouching down to meet his level, Lune spoke to him, "You doing okay?"

Xack waited a few seconds to process what was going on. It took a while for a victim to shake the fog out of their heads. "Yeah...I think so…" He looked sad.

"Xack, was it?"

He nodded in response.

"Well, just know that…" She tried thinking of the correct way to word her sentences without giving to much about Kaetlyn away, "Even if someone might have hurt you, emotionally, it's okay, because two people aren't always going to get along. Maybe that other person didn't mean to hurt your feelings, and you two were just in a misunderstanding."

Beeping sounded from Lune's bracelet. Out if the five bright, purple jewels, two of them had dimmed.

"I have to go now, but please remember to understand the full story before jumping to conclusions. Er-deciding your feelings?" Lune rushed off to find a hiding spot. She left Xack in an even more confused state than before.

Dipping out of the theatre and into another alleyway, Lune de-transformed as her time limit ran out. Alleyways were just such an easy spot to run off to for transforming and de-transforming.

Lunna zipped out of the now beige and golden bracelet, having to sit in Kaetlyn's cupped hands to rest.

"So hungry!" The kwami puffed tiredly.

"I'll go home to get you something to eat, but first, I need to take care of something real quick."

Kaetlyn ran back into the theatre, searching for a certain someone, "Ah! Xack!" She exclaimed when she came across the boy heading for the exit, "I've been looking for you."

Xack paused, either still confused over his conversation with Lune, or the fact that Kaetlyn was actually looking for him. "Kaetlyn?"

"I came looking for you."

"Y-you have?" Xack blushed, his fair skin makes it pretty obvious.

"Mainly just to apologize. I should've explained myself more. Sorry…"

"No, I should be apologizing…" Xack began looking down at the ground, "I shouldn't have gotten so mad over how you felt about me. I know more than anyone how well I can seemingly disappear. I'm not one to make a scene."

"Well, you are pretty quiet," Kaetlyn commented.

"Hey!"

"What? It's the truth." She gave him a friendly smirk, "We may not have the same feelings for each other, but I know that there's someone out there who you will go together perfectly with. You just have to wait and keep searching."

Xack smiled, "Thanks."

"Mhm!" Kaetlyn nodded, "Now, I have to go. See you later!" She ran back out of the theatre and to the park to keet back up with Marinette and Alya. Hopefully, they were still there, safe and sound.

Thank goodness they were. Marinette was still fantasizing about the three children she'd have after marrying Adrien. Alya was just a spunky as ever.

Knowing all was good in Paris, Kaetlyn darted off back to her apartment. Once arriving she saw that almost everything had been unpacked, now just have to get rid of the boxes.

"Alright. What do you want to eat?" Kaetlyn asked as she opened the refrigerator door. No one was in the main room, so as long as she and her kwami kept quiet, they'd be okay.

"Something meat. Like chicken or…"

"How about some jerky? It's really the closest thing we have to real meat at the moment."

Lunna's eyes gleamed, "Yes!"

"Kaetlyn?" Her mother called, popping her head out of her bedroom, "Was that you yelling?"

"UuuUUuhHH…." Kaetlyn tried thinking up an excuse, "Yes? Well- uh... I found out we had some jerky, and I just love jerky so much! So...yeah."

Kaetlyn's mother gave her daughter a suspicious look, "Alright...Well, I'll make sure to buy more."

"That would be great!" The girl started heading for her room, "Now, I'll just start unpacking my room."

"Need some help?"

"No! No. I can do it by myself...hehe…." Kaetlyn closed the door and let out a large sigh of relief. "That was close…" She mumbled.

Lunna popped out of the girl's jacket pocket and started messing with the wrapping, trying to open the jerky, "Can I eat now?"

"Hm?" Kaetlyn looked at the jerky, "Oh, yeah. Sorry. Here." She peeled off the wrapper and held out the stick of meat for Lunna, who just snatched it out of her hands and began devouring the food.

"This stuff is so goood~!"

"Be happy my mom will by some more, otherwise we'd have run out by the time my money does." She didn't have a job either. Just whatever birthday money she had accumulated from family over the years.

Looking around the room of boxes, Kaetlyn let out a groan and complained, "Now I have to do all of this…" No one had touched her room to unpack. This was a responsibility her parents left her to take care of.

"Good luck~," Lunna said before taking another chomp from her jerky stick.

"Aren't you going to help me?!"

"You said you could do it by yourself."

Kaetlyn sighed, "For a wolf kwami, you sure are lazy."

"Hey, I just took you for your word."

With a groan of annoyment, Kaetlyn began unpacking dozens of boxes. Luckily, her bed and other large furniture had been built back together.

"This is so much worrrk!" Kaetlyn whined. Lunna simply giggled in response.

A/N: Hm...I wonder if we'll be seeing Xack again...?


	4. A Stolen Miraculous

It wasn't an Akuma attack. Apparently, Paris' heroes take care of other situations the cops even struggle with accomplishing. Lune didn't like it, this city basically relies on them for anything. Well, maybe trying to recapture a whole zoo is a little out of the police's hands, but what about the military? That's what a city would do if they didn't have superheroes.

Nonetheless, Lune still had to help Ladybug and Chat Noir capture these wild animals off the streets. Gorillas, giraffes, elephants, all typical zoo animals.

The three heroes chased the creatures from up on the roofs. Even they have to be careful at times.

Ladybug forming the plan, Chat leaped down from the roof and started calling to some black panthers. He successfully caught their attention and started chasing him. Rena Rouge used her flute to conjure illusions of meat

Rena Rouge had a unique situation involving the hero life. Based off of what Ladybug would say, Rena, is an ordinary civilian just like everyone else, but is only called for help when it's truly needed. Ladybug would sneak off somewhere to find the civilian form of Rena and give her the fox miraculous to borrow until the chaos is over, or until her timer runs out. With creating illusions being her special power, Rena Rouge's countdown has already begun.

The panthers stopped chasing Chat and instead targeted the delicious-looking trail of meat. Having a carnivorous miraculous and gaining traits of such an animal, Lune was about to leap down and take a bite herself. Yet, when one of the two panthers swiped their huge paw at it, the meat simply disappeared, being an illusion and all.

The panthers continued down the path, trying to catch their meal that didn't truly exist. The trail lead to a white van. Ladybug shut the back doors of the van once the panthers leaped inside it.

Everyone hiding for their safety came out and congratulated their heroes' accomplishment of keeping the city safe once again.

Regrouping on a roof of another building, all four waved in thanks.

"Pound it!" Chat offered his fist, but no one accepted. Lune and the cat boy watched as Ladybug and Rena hurried away. "Hey! Where you're going?"

"Rena's about to transform back!" Ladybug warned. The hero's miraculous said that she only had about two minutes left. The repetitive beeping from the necklace Rena wore brought pain to Lune's ears. She wriggled them a little bit to try and help with the pain. No, not her human ears, the wolf ones attached to a headband. Lune found out recently that she can move them. Slightly though. It freaked her out, but it also made the girl wonder. There was a lot to learn about miraculous. She and Lunna would have to have some sort of Q A about the wolf miraculous and its powers.

"So you're allowed to know her true identity and I'm not?" Chat Noir asked Ladybug in an annoyed tone, he referred to Rena Rouge.

"Cause I have to get her miraculous back." Ladybug tried explaining.

"So what's my role then? 'The guy who's always left in the dark?'"

"Eh...Chat, let's..calm down for a bit." Lune tried intervening herself to stop the bickering before it escalates, but the black cat merely ignored her.

"What else are you hiding from me?" Chat continued furiously.

If Lune couldn't stop this, luckily the Rena Rouges excuse of 'transforming back real soon' did.

"Okay," Ladybug said to Chat, "I'll talk to him about it."

"'Him'? Who's 'him'?" The cat asked in more of a curious tone.

"Uh...When the time is right, Chat Noir, I promise." Ladybug answered, she and Rena Rouge then leaped off the roof and continued elsewhere so the fox superhero could transform safely.

"I hate secrets!" Chat pouted and crossed his arms. Lune attempted to help, "When living a double life as a superhero, there'll tend to be some."

"But Ladybug and I should trust each other with anything. We're a team after all."

"...You may not know where the other person stands…"

"Which is why she should tell me." This guy was pretty headstrong.

"Chat, Ladybug's conditions are probably so much more different than yours."

"Yeah, I know…" It didn't seem like he did. More like Chat just said it to say it.

Lune sighed, "If it helps, I'm in the dark about all of this too."

"So why aren't you as upset about it?"

That didn't help at all… "Well...um..I.." There's no making this sound rude, "Honestly, I don't care about what Ladybug might be keeping from us. It doesn't matter to me."

Well, it seemed to stop Chat's complaining.

"I'm gonna go now…" Lune leaped roof-to-roof until she reached her apartment building.

Slipping through her bedroom window she had left open for such occasions, Lune de-transformed back into Kaetlyn. Lunna, after being pulled out of the miraculous, flew up to Kaetlyn's face, "You're bad at conversing, you know that?"

"And you're bad at empathizing. So…" Kaetlyn didn't continue. She instead plopped onto her bed. Her room had finally been unpacked. Her white dresser leaning against the same wall as the built-in closet, her computer desk on the opposite one. A filing cabinet filled with random trinkets and any materials typically needed for homework assignments stood beside the desk. Yep, her room.

"Chat Noir's your friend though. He's a part of your pack." Lunna tried persuading the girl.

"No. He's one of my partners as a superhero, and I'm a lone wolf. I'm not meant to be in a pack." She numbered the facts with her fingers, still lying on the soft, cushioned bed.

Lunna let her lips fall into a pouty expression, "What about when you lived in America? You must've made friends then." The kwami zipped backward until she levitated in the middle of the room.

"That was back in America. I've only had four friends I can't even see in person anymore."

"In Amity Park?"

"Where else? Paris is the only place I've ever lived outside of there."

Silence fell for a few seconds.

"Don't you have a movie to watch with your friends right now?" Lunna asked, still levitating in the middle of the room.

"Yes, but I don't feel like going."

"Why?!"

"I only know Alya and Marinette personally out of my whole class. And they'll probably be hanging out with their friends. It'll be so uncomfortable!"

Lunna opened her mouth to bark back a response, but instead shriek out a warning, "Kaetlyn! The ground!"

"Hm?" Kaetlyn sat up from her bed and looked down at her carpeted floor. "What the-?!" Water rose from the ground, rapidly.

Still, on the bed, Kaetlyn looked out the window to see the whole city flooding water!

"Moon, Rise!" Not even waiting to fully transform, Kaetlyn leaped out through her window and onto the roof of the building.

Lune examined the situation from above. The water made haste to the roofs of the taller buildings that had not already been consumed. Fortunately, the new ocean had stopped rising only a few inches below the roof of Lune's apartment building.

"Ha! No swimming today!" Lune yelled triumphantly. The superhero despised swimming. She just found no joy in swimming. Maybe dipping her toes in the water.

In need of Chat Noir and Ladybug, Lune practiced using her enhanced wolf hearing to find them.

Using the ability on command had proven to be tricky. Lune had discovered her super hearing on accident. She just noticed she could hear certain noises and sounds no one else heard. Except for Chat, who seemed to have better hearing than all of them.

Speaking of hearing, Lune came across a sound of...voices? The hero stopped to stand still on a roof and jolted her head around, trying to find the exact point of the voices. Soon enough, both ears could fully hear faint murmuring and worried exclaiming.

Following the sound, Lune came across a group of civilians standing on the roof of a movie theatre. All of her classmates were seen.

"Is everyone okay?" Lune asked loud enough for everyone to hear. They all turned around and took a sigh of relief at the sight of someone who could help them.

"Lune!" Alya exclaimed before running up to her.

"Is this everyone?" The hero asked, who knows who could've gotten caught in that tsunami.

"I'm so excited you're here! I need some information about you for my ladyblog. My viewers want to learn more about the mysterious Lune!"

The hero forced a smile on her face, but she knew it probably looked more like a nervous one than a kind one. "We'll get to that later. First, I need to make sure everyone's safe."

Marinette came up to the wolf miraculous holder this time, "Everyone's here and safe, but I think I should go search for Ladybug and Chat Noir."

The thought of risking a citizen's life horrified Lune, losing anyone's life would be a disaster!

"No, I'll go find them. You just stay put." Marinette seemed worried, but Lune had no time to persuade her anymore. An Akuma attack was not something she could accomplish alone.

Lune prepared to leap off for her search, but Kim wearing a skin-tight swimmer's hat interrupted her. The boy dived into the water with a cry of thrill and enjoyment.

He's taking this flood surprisingly well...

"Come on, guys! I can teach you to swim in two seconds flat, Markov!" Kim was speaking to the little sentient robot Max had built himself. He can bring that blue thing around with him anywhere he goes.

As Kim explained the technique behind swimming, Lune noticed red fins gliding through the water's surface, like a remake of 'Mandible': a famous horror movie about a giant dolphin that's big enough to eat something as big as a cruise ship in one bite. Hey, at least it's not a shark. That would be scary.

The fin turned out to be attached to some sort of fish woman, who gracefully leaped out the water and snatched Kim, dragging him below the surface.

"Kim!" Lune let out a cry of fear, she raced to the edge of the roof and dived in after them.

I need to find Kim, and quick! The longer the girl spent underwater, the more she had the urge to retreat from this other universe and finally take a breath of sweet, sweet oxygen.

Ah! There he is. The fish woman guided Kim by the hand. The boy now had a perfectly spherical air bubble around his head. He was talking, so obviously the bubble provided air to breathe.

The fish girl and Kim were conversating, but Lune couldn't understand them. She could barely hear them!

The string of a yoyo wrapped around one of Kim's ankles and pulled him away from the fish's grasp.

"My prince!" She exclaimed angrily when realizing Ladybug had taken him away from her. In an instant, she recaptured Kim and tried bolting away. With the string still attached, Ladybug was being carried away as well.

The heroine managed to grasp onto a metal fence that acted as a barrier from falling off a window, that is if the city weren't turned into a bustling ocean of sea creatures.

Ladybug didn't hold on for long. The fish girl's swimming power was too strong and the pigtailed hero lost her grip! Lune forced herself to travel as fast as lightning, grabbing Ladybug's hand with her own, and using one of her hook swords to hook around the light pole they nearly passed by.

A purple moth outline appeared over the akumatized fish girl's face. In less than an instant, Ladybug and Lune were sent flying into the sky!

"Ahhhhhh!" Both heroes neared closer to a building where the walls were tall enough to smash into. From out of nowhere, Chat Noir had used his staff to extend himself to catch Ladybug and carry her to safety.

"I'm still falling!" Lune yelled in utter fear. Chat hastily replicated what he did to save Ladybug to save Lune. Now, with all three heroes on the solid roof, Lune could finally take a breather and refill her lungs with oxygen.

"You didn't tell me you were going swimming today." Chat said as the two female heroes caught their breath.

"We weren't planning on it." Ladybug coughed, "Ladybugs aren't exactly cut out for deep-sea diving, you know."

"Cat's aren't exactly crazy about water either, you know." Chat mocked playfully. Joking rather than teasing.

"What's your excuse?" He asked Lune, who could finally breathe normally.

"Not really a big fan of water…"

"Any chance you can get us a submarine?" The cat asked towards Ladybug. Lune knew he didn't mean it, but she felt a little ignored there.

"Pawsibly, kitty cat." Ladybug replied. Was that a pun? Not her too…!

Calling forth her lucky charm, a ladybug spotted pot fell into the heroine's hands.

"Huh. Well, we could always use it to scoop up the water." Chat commented.

"And how long will that take us?" Lune added, a hint of sarcasm sprinkled into her tone.

With a gasp Ladybug seemed to have figured out the charm's use already, "I'll be right back!"

"Wait!" Chat grabbed hold of Ladybug's hand as she was about to zip off, "Where are you going?"

The heroine glanced away from Chat's eyes, then to Lune, then back to the distance.

"I can't…" She trailed off.

"Say anything." Chat finished with a distasteful tone, "Yeah, I know. But we are a team, aren't we? I'm tired of all these secrets."

Hypothesizing where this conversation was going, Lune took a step away from the two more popular heroes. She's learned the hard way what intervening into an argument can lead to.

Chat turned his back to Ladybug, who did the same to leave to wherever she had to go.

"It's not exactly easy for me either."

With Ladybug gone, Chat crouched down in sorrow. Lune knew he would most likely want solitude, so she kept quiet for a few minutes.

With the heroine still not back, the girl decided she should try and calm him down. "You okay?"

With no response, she thought she could try a way to find one, "You know, her keeping these secrets might actually be what's keeping us safe from harm."

Still nothing… "Chat Noir, please don't be upset with her…"

With the cat continuing to ignore the wolf's attempts of comfort, rage started to boil inside her.

"I've had about enough of this," Lune mumbled under her breath before standing up to put herself into the boy's line of view.

"How about you stop being selfish and trust her?!"

"That's all I've been doing!" Chat stood himself up to properly argue, "Ever since we were given our kwamis, I've done nothing but trust Ladybug! And now she won't even trust me!"

Lune clenched her fists, "What if she would have to sacrifice her life if she told us whatever secret she was keeping?! Then what?! We'd be without a Ladybug because you couldn't stop whining like a child!"

That was the last straw for both of them. Even as heroes, a feline and canine couldn't get along.

"You know what," Lune said with a sigh as an attempt to let out steam, "I think you should just be alone right now. I should, too." If she didn't leave, she would've probably slapped him by now.

Lune scurried off to a whole other part of town. "Moon, Set.." Lunna zipped out of the now beige and golden bracelet. Kaetlyn leaned against a wall of another taller building and slid herself down to the floor.

"What was that about?" Lunna asked.

"I don't know. I-I…" Kaetlyn really didn't know. These situations weren't her thing. She only had four throughout her whole life. She didn't even know the fourth half as long as the other three.

"...We should go back and wait for Ladybug."

"You crazy? Imagine how awkward that would be." Kaetlyn then started acting out her imagination on how the conversation would pan out, "'Hey, I know we just fought and all, but I need to wait for Ladybug's return.'"

Now with a deeper tone to mimic Chat Noir's voice, "You kiddin'?! I still hate you, and now you returnin'?! What a weirdo you are.'"

Lunna giggled, "I don't think that's how he speaks or sounds."

"Not like I know him that well." Kaetlyn sighed, "Ah..whatever. I still need to make sure everyone's okay. After the siren that attacked Kim, who knows who else is in danger!"

Calling her catchphrase and transforming, Lune roamed the surface of the waters, scanning and listening for any cries of help.

At least ten minutes must have past when two figures leaped out of the water and onto the same roof Lune stood on. The two figures were Ladybug and Chat Noir, but, their outfits were different?!

Chat's black cat suit had neon green fins on the forearms, calves, and one outlining the bottom half of his tail. He also had matching flippers instead of boots.

Meanwhile, Ladybug's red outfit had been covered in silver scale patterns with black scales here and there. Her pigtails had grown and had an ombre effect leading to the tips having more of a pinkish tone, matching her flippers that melted into the red suit. Her hair ties grew as well, mainly pink, then fusing into a more purple tone.

"Since when did you guys get these fancy outfits?!" Lune exclaimed, who only wore the one that her first transformation had given her.

"Uh…" Both stared at the wolf with wide eyes. Before anything else could be said, a white van had been tossed out of the water with the fishing pole Chat Noir and Ladybug created with their weapons. The airbags were preventing the siren girl from wriggling out to freedom.

Ladybug pushed a button on a car key she apparently had, and with two beeps, the car doors opened. Gallons of water flooded out. Ladybug snatched a dark purple bracelet off of the akumatized victim's wrist. Without seemingly any effort, the heroine pulled apart the plastic jewelry in half.

After the devilizing and all of Paris back to normal, Lune could finally ask all of her questions.

"Okay, since when were you able to transform into a couple of fishes?! And I'm not sure if I want to transform into a water breathing gilled creature."

Ladybug explained to her, "We were just given these 'power-ups' today with a special recipe. And you can't transform like us unless your kwami consumes it."

"What recipe?"

"Haven't you told her anything?" Chat asked to Ladybug.

"Er, no…" Both heroes looked back at Lune with concerned eyes.

"A-anyways…" Lune didn't like the sudden attention, "at least you two have them. Not like I enjoy swimming. I'll get going now, I guess. See ya!" The hero dashed away, back to her apartment.

I looked like an idiot…

"Lunna," Kaetlyn addressed once he was safely in her bedroom, "You know anything about these special abilities?"

Lunna shrugged, "No, sorry. All I know is that they exist. Kwamis aren't supposed to know any more than that."

With a sigh of distraught, Kaetlyn went to find something to distract her from everything. These aqua powers didn't apply to her anyway.

"Master Fu?" Marinette asked as she slid the door open to the old man's room.

"Yes? What is it?" He sat on his large bed. Wayzz, the turtle kwami, appeared from behind him.

"I was wondering if you could deliver these to Lune." The pigtailed girl held out a square-shaped box with pastel stripes patterned on the lid. "I infused the liquid from the vials into some berries. I know wolves prefer meat, but I didn't think having strips of rainbow-colored bacon seemed like a good idea. I know that they'll sometimes eat berries, so I made this for her."

Master Fu seemed lower in spirit than Marinette would've thought.

"Master?" Wayzz asked.

"Marinette," The elderly man explained, "Lune owns the wolf miraculous. Am I correct?"

"Yes…" The girl suddenly felt worried about what he was getting at.

"Thousands of years ago, long before my time…" There was hesitation, he seemed to be trying to find the right way to say whatever needed to be said.

"Master Fu?" Marinette asked this time.

Master sighed before continuing, "Thousands of years ago, one of the guardians before me took care of the miraculous. However, they were one of the first, so they did not know every trick to theft. With such high security, the guardian assumed no one would ever be able to find the miraculous. They were the only ones that knew where they were truly hiding."

Marinette sat in silence, anxious about what Master Fu was trying to say to her.

"But, that was only an assumption, not a fact. For you see, someone had managed to steal a miraculous."

"What?!" Marinette, Wayzz, and Tikki exclaimed in synchronization.

"I know."

"But, Master!" Wayzz stated, "A miraculous has never been stolen! The worse case was when…"

"When I made the wrong decision and gave Hawkmoth his miraculous." Fu finished for his kwami.

"Master," Marinette asked, "What exactly are you trying to say? And why does this relate to Lune?!"

"Because, that miraculous that the thief had stolen..was Lune's wolf miraculous, Lunna as her kwami."


	5. Tristesse

Kaetlyn sat in her chair at her computer desk. The computer on, the screen showed a teenage girl with purple eyes and glossy raven hair tied into a small ponytail. She sat up in her bed, doing her homework with school books neatly placed around her. She had earbuds plugged into her ears.

"Akuma attacks are real?!" The girl exclaimed.

"Yep." Kaetlyn answered as she spun in her chair, legs folded from hanging off the seat, "They're real. Paris suffers from a lot of unnatural causes because of it."

"If it's so dangerous, why did your dad bring you and your mother with him?"

"He got a job here, so it's either the family splits up, or we move to Paris with him. I'd prefer to live with both my parents, thank you."

"Makes sense." The girl agreed.

"How's Danny and Tucker doing?" Kaetlyn kept spinning.

"You're not going to ask about Reid?"

Kaetlyn stopped, "W-well..."

"Calm down, I'm teasing."

"Saaaaaaam….." Kaetlyn whined to her friend.

With a smirk, Sam continued her homework as she answered Kaetlyn's initial question, "The guys are doing fine, but Tucker is too occupied with that Ember girl, and Danny gets too distracted by Paulina." Sam said 'Paulina' in awfully obvious disgust.

"Paulina Sanchez?"

"Yeah.."

"I mean, doesn't, like, every guy in school adore her?"

"Yeah. It's Paulina. Long hair, curves, what foolish guy wouldn't fall for her tricks?"

Kaetlyn considered this for a second, "Mmm...yeah true. But who's Ember?"

"A teenager female singer."

"Oh...that Ember."

"Mhm. Ember McLain."

"Pshhhh, what?! She released one song!"

"I know…" Sam said with a sigh.

Murmuring could be heard from the distance on Sam's side of the screen.

"Gotta go. Really late at night."

"'K, see ya, Sam."

"See ya." The girl quickly tugged out her earbuds and ended the video call. Lunna took this time to come out of hiding, "She seems nice, despite that 'emo' thing."

"Yeah, Sam's pretty cool. Too bad we couldn't call each other more often. The time zones and all prevent that."

"That's kinda sad.."

"Meh...we still text each other often."

"What about Danny and Tucker? Sounded like you were friends with them."

Kaetlyn swung herself up from her seat. "Maybe. I met Sam first back in kindergarten. Later on, it seemed like those two just tagged along. We eventually became that 'best-friend-forever' group." She said simply. Kaetlyn had made her way to the bedroom door during her explanation. Opening it, Lunna slid into the girl's hood as she exited the apartment.

"Heading back to school, Dad!" Kaetlyn informed the man who was replacing light bulbs in the ceiling light.

"Bye! Be careful on your way there! Akuma attacks are rising." Her dad began to ramble, "Luckily, Lune had decided to help Chat Noir and Ladybug. Pretty coincidental that she showed up in the picture only a week after we moved here."

"Uh…'a week'..." Kaetlyn tried steering her father away from thoughts that might lead him to discover the teen's alter ego, "It's not like she appeared the very day we came here in Paris."

"Yeah, I suppose." Her dad nodded his head in a sort of bobbing motion while he screwed out the last of the older light bulbs.

Kaetlyn hurried out the door without any further response. A ten-minute walk later, she had arrived in her next class: gym…

She walked into the girl's locker room to get changed into her gym uniform. Gym class had separate gender locker rooms for students, unlike the one to the front of the school, where their normal lockers for books and such are.

Walking out, now wearing a dark grey t-shirt and red, knee-length gym shorts, Kaetlyn took a seat on one of the benches while waiting for class to officially start.

She looked around the gym. Students from her class in their friend groups. Marinette fangirling over Adrien from the distance, Alya by her side. Adrien and his best friend, Nino chatting about whatever boys chat about, video games, sports, the latest action-packed movies.

The American teenager noticed Chloe and her lapdog, Sabrina cornering a third girl.

Kaetlyn walked over to help the poor girl. It's what Marinette and Alya did for her, so why not do it for someone else?

"Should I ask what Clown Face and Lapdog are up to this time?" Kaetlyn asked sarcastically, "'Cause it seems like you two are being a massive headache."

Chloe scoffed in response, "Puh-lease! You're the one that's being the headache. Why don't you go back to the dumpster you got those clothes from?"

Kaetlyn scrunched her face in disgust. She glanced at the girl they were teasing before. A slim teenager around the same age as everyone else in Gym class. She had long, light brown hair falling down to her back. Her light brown skin was covered by an oversized green hoodie and dark grey skinny jeans. The girl clutched a notebook with several loose pages tightly to her chest while looking to the floor.

Kaetlyn turned her attention back to Chloe, "At least I have brains. Your head is probably filled with layers of cheap makeup and tacky clothing."

"What…?" The snobby clown asked coldly, at first quietly, but her voice quickly raised, "I'll have you know that I'm the daughter of Mayor Bourgeoise! I have all the money and power in Paris! You really think I'd wear something as awful as your outfit?"

Kaetlyn wasn't phased, "How about you save your insults for someone who would actually care about whatever ludicrous things you have to say." She said 'ludicrous' in English just for the sake of confusing her.

"Uh….." While Chloe tried processing what the English word meant in french, Kaetlyn guided the third girl away from her and Sabrina.

"Thanks for getting me out of that mess…" The girl mumbled.

"It's fine. I've dealt with them before. Just don't let Chloe get to you."

The two girls sat beside each other on a free bench. Kaetlyn wanted to ask a few questions but hesitated at the assumption that it would be rude. However, with the awkward silence between the two, she asked anyway.

"I noticed you're not wearing your uniform." Best to make it sound more like a statement than a question, right?

"Ah, yeah! Um, about that...well…." The girl stuttered, "I actually forgot it, so I wore my usual clothes." She gave a shy smile. Kaetlyn returned a warm smirk.

"I never asked your name, by the way."

"Ah! I-it's…." The girl trailed off, her face then began glowing red hot, "It's best if I don't say….my name's really embarrassing."

"Uh...alright…." Kaetlyn preferred not to pry, "But I would like to call you by some sort of name."

"Oh, okay then…" The girl seemed to be thinking, "What about Uana?"

"That's…" Kaetlyn tried thinking of the correct words to say, "...actually a cool name! How'd you come up with it?"

"I just heard it one day. It sounded pretty." Uana mentioned. Kaetlyn gave another smile. The shy girl reminded her so much of herself back in middle school.

After the classes splitting up to play sports for the period, a whistle blew. The coach then sent everyone to go change in the locker rooms.

When Kaetlyn walked out of the gym, she wore in her usual dark sky blue hoodie and blue jeans. She could already see Chloe and Sabrina picking on Uana again. The girl intervened again, shooing away clown face and lapdog. She attempted to cheer Uana up, but she still looks a little sad.

At first, Kaetlyn just thought this was because of her terrible socializing skills and inability to understand emotion, but there was a certain look in Uana's dark green eyes.

Uana hurried away to most likely her next class. Kaetlyn could've sworn there were tears in her eyes.

Kaetlyn worked on a worksheet in 's class. They had just finished the teacher's daily compliment rounds where two students would be forced to compliment each other, even if they couldn't find anything and had to make something up.

Okay, it sounds worse in Kaetlyn's head, but it's not so bad.

Teaches how to be kind….I guess.

She just wanted to do anything other than sappy stuff like that. Anything that gave her strong emotions of any kind ended up with the girl leaving the proximity. She didn't know how to deal with the fuzzy feeling in her stomach.

It seemed less than a minute later when faint and muffled screams could be heard from outside. Everyone must have heard them too, because the whole class crowded around the window, Chloe in the very front.

Struggling to get a good view, thanks to all these tall people, all Kaetlyn could see was the top halves of the several story buildings surrounding the school.

Marinette and Adrien rushed out of the class. They must be easily scared by Akuma attacks because they're never seen around when one hits Paris. Probably hiding somewhere.

It isn't until a female figure floats up to the window when Kaetlyn could understand what was happening. The figure seemed to be small enough to be a young teenager. She wore her hair in a braid, silver with streaks of raven black. Her skin; pure black, with white glowing eyes that seemed to be producing some sort of mist effect.

Her clothes consisted of a skin-tight, sleeveless, black suit that was made of something to cause sheen. It was hard to distinguish between the two, but the girl wore black thigh-high boots over her pants, also with a sheen effect. She seemed to be able to float by standing on a black cloud that acted as her platform.

Without any hesitation, the girl phased herself through the window, like how kwamis can phase through any solid with ease.

The class gasped and screeched in fear at the akumatized villain entering the room.

"Chloe Bourgeois…" The girl said the clown's name venomously. Her voice sounded familiar, "Causing another Akuma attack, as usual. Can you guys who I am?"

She continued without an answer, "Here's a hint: remember that girl in the hoodie? You know, the one you've been teasing a lot lately?"

"Uana?!" Kaetlyn blurted out. All eyes turned to her.

"Kaetlyn! It's so nice to see you." The figure said. She floated over away from Chloe's face and a foot away from Kaetlyn, "You've been kind to me, but my new name is Tristesse."

"..."

With no words, Tristesse lifted the long cape she wore draped over her, made up of the same black cloud under her feet. The cape seemed to grow as it oozed to the floor and traveled its way to the class. It looked more like fog in this state.

Everyone stood, frozen in shock. When the fog had surrounded them, their terrified expressions were replaced with gloomy ones. Kaetlyn's classmates didn't seem to care a villain was in their presence. They just groaned hopelessly.

"I've spared you since I have no grudge against you." Tristesse stated to Kaetlyn, "You've actually helped me. I've always been too shy to talk to anyone, so you're the first person to bother to stand up for me when it came to bullies like Chloe. Or, what did you call her, 'Clown Face'?"

Kaetlyn simply stared, horrified that Uana would come to this, but it was no surprise she would get akumatized. Shockingly, the poor girl made it this long without the purple moths coming after her.

Tristesse held out her hand, "Come with me. Help me show the world how I've been feeling for the past few years."

Before Kaetlyn could respond, a ladybug patterned yoyo zipped and wrapped around Tristesse's held out arm. Both girls looked to their side of the classroom door to see Ladybug and Chat Noir standing in front of it.

"Hate to interrupt this conversation, but we have a job to do." Ladybug stated. Kaetlyn took this time to run behind the two heroes.

"Get to safety." Chat told her, "Us heroes have this situation under control."

Kaetlyn did as he said and scurried off to the locker room, which led to the boys' and girls' bathrooms. With no one inside, Lunna zipped out from her holder's hood.

"Ready to fight your friend?" She asked sarcastically, yet a little worried.

"She's not my friend. More of an acquaintance I can relate to." At that, Kaetlyn said her catchphrase "Moon, Rise!" And let the blinding white light transform her into Lune.

She returned to 's classroom. Before Lune could enter through the door, Ladybug and Tristesse burst out, exchanging attacks while chasing each other out of the school by exiting through the top.

Chat came out the door shortly afterward, "Lune! Thank goodness you're here. We need your help."

"Really?!" The wolf miraculous holder blurted out again. That exclamation was supposed to be in her thoughts…

"Yeah. Come on!" The cat boy seemed to ignore Lune's disbelief of being useful for anything.

Chat leaped away, following Ladybug and Tristesse. Lune did the same. When the two had caught up, Lune saw the villain toss more black fog from her cape onto civilians they passed by. At least a of fourth of Paris must be trapped in a gloomy state, the fog literally emitting from them.

Lune, usually the slowest of the three heroes, used as much energy as her legs could produce to run past Chat Noir and Ladybug, just behind Tristesse. The hero unsheathed one of her hook swords and, well, hooked it around the villain's neck. She collapsed to the floor at the sudden stop. Lune unhooked her sword and pinned her to the ground.

"Nice job, Lune." Ladybug praised. Before the wolf hero could thank her, Tristesse phased into the roof the stood on.

"She's gone!" Chat exclaimed. Lune thought for a second. Tristesse had seemed to phase by using the heroes' shadows.

"I know it sounds stupid," She began, "But I think Tristesse can travel by shadow hopping."

"'Shadow hopping'?" Ladybug questioned.

"Yeah. Like, traveling by hopping from shadow to shadow. Either from a person or one cast from an object."

The spotted heroine looked around her surroundings. "I think I have an idea on where she might be. Come on!" She said before using her yoyo to swing away. The other two heroes followed.

Chat Noir, Ladybug, and Lune arrived at an abandoned warehouse. "There's plenty of shadows here," Ladybug explained, "So if your hypothesis is right, Tristesse might have hidden here."

Quietly, the heroes snuck inside. The room had boxes of varying sizes, the only light source being a small window since all the low hanging ones were broken, and enough dust in the air to cause a coughing fit. If Tristesse wouldn't be here, Lune had no idea where she would be.

"So, you three do-gooders found me?" The villain's voice echoed, Lune couldn't pinpoint where it came from.

"How smart of you….." The three heroes turned their back to each other, more likely chances to spot her if Tristesse were to appear. "But you'll be too busy to do anything to stop me. That's for sure…"

Just then, with a low hum, the three heroes' shadows grew glowing white eyes. A chill shot through Lune's spine as their shadows detached from each person and slid onto the wall.

Lune's shadow seemed to be staring into her soul. The silhouette clenched its fist, pulled it back, then launched it forward to punch the hero in the stomach. She flew back and fell, Lune actually felt the pain sent from its attack.

"They can hit us?!" Chat exclaimed in shock.

"Be careful. Don't let them touch you!" Ladybug ordered.

"Why would I want to do that anyway?" Lune questioned as she sat up from the floor.

Ladybug ignored Lune and instead called forth her lucky charm. A ladybug printed flashlight fell into her hands. "Hm…." The heroine examined the situation. Lune attempted to punch the wall where her shadow stood. Instead, she ended up with bruised knuckles.

"OW!"

"Why would you do that?" Chat asked, confused.

"I thought it would work, okay!" Lune's shadow snickered at her before sending a sidekick into her gut. "Agh!"

Ladybug returned to her pondering. She looked around the area. While Lune and Chat attempted to fight off their shadows, Ladybug flicked on the flashlight and shined it on her own. With a screech, the silhouette poofed out of existence.

The heroine shone the light at the other two shadows, both ending up with the same outcome.

"Well, that distracted us long enough for her to get away." Lune referred to Tristesse.

"I think she's close by." Ladybug stated.

Chat and Lune followed the spotted hero throughout the dank warehouse. Eventually, evil giggling echoed into their ears.

"So, you believe you can beat me with a simple flashlight?" Tristesse's voice asked.

"Chat Noir, Lune, go find the power box and turn on the electricity!" Ladybug ordered. Chat nodded in response before both heroes set out to fulfill her orders.

"Where do you think it might be?" Lune asked the cat boy as they sprinted down a hallway.

"Beats me. Probably downstairs if this place has one."

"Hm…" Lune recalled her Midnight Howl. It seemed to be powerful sound waves that are also visible. She never heard of a wolf using echolocation, but it didn't hurt to try, right?

Lune stopped in her tracks, Chat did the same at her sudden halt. "Get behind me. I don't want you to get hurt like Lis-emotion." The cat boy did so without any question.

"Midnight Howl!" With a deafening howl, purple sound waves escaped Lune's mouth and traveled down the hallway. She closed her eyes and listened deeply for them to perhaps bounce back into her ears.

"What are y-"

"Sh!"

A few seconds past. A sudden picture is painted into Lune's mind. It looked like a map to the warehouse. Showing every detail in the building.

"This way." Lune used the map to guide Chat and herself to the powerbox.

"How did you do that?" Chat asked once they reached the box. Lune swung open the lid and started working the wires. Soon enough, whatever lights weren't completely demolished or missing illuminated a bright yellow.

"And how did you do that?!"

Lune numbered her responses to the questions as she answered them, "To your first question: my special ability apparently can be used for echolocation. I didn't know that until I tried it just now. And to your second question: My dad was an electrician for some years before changing his job when I was a child. He taught me quite a bit about all this wiring."

"Hm." Chat responded in an impressed tone. Both of them then hurried back to where they left Ladybug.

Waves of thousands of ladybugs passed them by three quarters through their return. When they had arrived, Ladybug stood there, helping up Uana from the ground.

The three heroes grouped together and celebrated, "Pound it!"

Ladybug and Lune's miraculous beeped frantically, Ladybug's more than the Lune's.

"You guys can go. I'll take over from here." Chat offered with a genuine smile.

"Alright. I'll see you two later!" Ladybug said as she ran out of the building.

"Just let me deal with something. Stay here." Lune told the cat. He obediently listened and stayed put while the wolf approached Uana.

"You okay?" Lune asked the confused girl.

"I guess so." She mumbled, "What happened."

"I'm sure you can guess."

Uana stared at the ground guiltily as her response.

"If anything is troubling you, don't let it get to you. Tell a friend or family member. Just someone you can trust. No one can help you if they don't know you need it."

Uana looked up into the hero's hazel eyes. She nodded, showing that she would do what Lune suggested.

"It's just…" her eyes started to water, "I got in a fight with my parents, then when I got to school, there was Chloe and-"

Tears streamed down her cheeks. Lune crouched down to give her friend a hug.

"You don't have to explain to me if you don't want to." Lune stood up, "Now, I have to go. Let Chat Noir get you back to where you need to go. And try your best to ignore his awful cat puns." Lune smirked mischievously. Uana giggled.

"I suggest being careful about what you talk about with her." The wolf whispered to Chat Noir as she passed him, "She seems to be going through some personal stuff."

"Copy that!" The cat gave a two-finger salute as Lune rushed off.

With everything back to normal, Kaetlyn exited the school building at the ring of the bell. She was about to make her way back to her apartment but was interrupted by a familiar voice.

"K-Kaetlyn!" The girl turned around at the sound of her name to see Uana rushing up to her.

"Oh, hey. Is something wrong?"

"No. Well, yes. Uh-" Uana shook heard head as if to clear her scattered thoughts, "Someone gave me some useful advice and thought I should take it, so, I want to tell you something."

Kaetlyn smiled, more than willing to listen, "Well, what is it?"

"First of all...I should say that my real name is.." The girl hesitated, "My real name is Arden!" She suddenly blurted out before realizing her mistake and covered her mouth with her hands.

"Arden?"

"Y-yes. My parents wanted a boy, but they ended up with me. Despite being a girl, they gave me a boy's name….Ah! Sorry! That was a bit too much, too fast."

"It's okay." Kaetlyn understood. If you keep something bottled up for so long, once you finally decide to pop the lid, it's hard not to let it explode and flood the person with everything.

She learned this when the topic of superheroes came up. She always wanted to tell people she was Lune so badly when she heard people trying to theorize who the new hero might be.

Kaetlyn complimented her new friend, "Arden is a really cool name. I think it sounds pretty for you."

Uana...er...Arden blushed at the compliment, "T-thanks. Um, there were some other things I want to tell you…"

"Is it okay if you tell me on my way home? I didn't tell my parents I might be a few minutes late." Kaetlyn shyly suggested. She always hated asking things from other people, especially when whatever Arden had to say was possibly so important.

"Oh, sure."

The two girls walked beside each other as Arden explained everything to Kaetlyn, who quietly listened to every detail she had to say. She felt happy for some reason. The warm feeling inside her stomach felt odd. When's the last time she had helped someone other than homework? It didn't matter right now. What did matter was that Kaetlyn was both a hero during an Akuma attack and everyday life.


	6. Inviso-Bill?

Kaetlyn finished loading the dishwasher with the dirty dishes that accumulated throughout the day. She was washing her hands under the kitchen sink when her dad groaned in annoyance.

"Something wrong?" The girl asked as she scrubbed the hand soap on her hands.

"Oh, It's nothing. Just about work from home." Her dad rubbed his eyes. He sat at the dining table with a laptop in front of him. He's been using it for a couple of hours now. The only break was dinner.

"What about Amity? Is something wrong?" Kaetlyn listed so many possibilities about what her father could be referring to, but she never expected what came out of his mouth.

"This week's news at Amity Park has a whole page dedicated to a recently sighted ghost saving the town from other ghosts." He didn't have to look at his daughter's face to know that she wore a bewildered expression, "I know. I didn't believe it either, but Matthew wrote the page. Even called him to make sure. Said he's seen the ghost with his own eyes, and that man never tells a lie, even if it would benefit him."

Matthew was one of the man's friends from work. Kaetlyn would always end up driving with her dad to his house. All her father and Matthew talked about was gossip at work and brainstorm about next week's article.

"Is there a name to the ghost?" Kaetlyn decided to ask. It would get annoying to refer to the ghost as..well..'the ghost' the whole time.

"Not an official one, but people are calling him 'Inviso-Bill'." Her father answered.

"That's a pretty stupid name."

"Kaetlyn!" He scolded.

"Sorry…" Even if her dad would agree with her on something like that, he would still correct her. Kaetlyn's father had always taught her about good manners. Even if the rude comment was true.

"I'll be in my room," Kaetlyn said before retreating to her bedroom. She turned on her computer and started a video call with Sam, her goth friend.

"What are you doing?" Lunna asked, out of view from the camera for safety in identities.

"Asking Sam about this 'Inviso-Bill' character. She lives in Amity after all. She might have a bit more information."

Speaking of the devil, Sam's face flashed on the screen. She sat up in her bed, the laptop in her lap. "So what you called me for? It's not even lunch yet."

"My dad found a news article about some ghost named 'Inviso-Bill'. I was wondering if you might know anything about him."

Sam's eyes widened. She seemed to have frozen. Kaetlyn even checked to make sure the call wasn't buffering.

"S-Sam..?" The sound of her name brought the goth back to earth. She still looked shocked. Her face wore a mixture of fear, confusion, and utter shock. At the same time, Sam seemed to be pondering something. Kaetlyn started to worry about her friend's mental health.

"Uh…." Was all the girl in Amity could say. She shook her head before speaking, "Sorry, just...didn't know your dad still checked the news back here."

A little suspicious over her friend's actions, Kaetlyn simply nodded, "Alright…?"

"Um, Inviso-Bill...uh...Yeah, I don't know much. Sure, everyone talks about him. He was previously seen as evil, but after a few times of saving the town from ghost attacks, the ghost was eventually seen as a hero."

"W-w-wait." Kaetlyn said, "Inviso-Bill is a ghost..previously seen as evil….then proved to be a hero….that fights other ghosts?!"

"Yep, pretty much," Sam replied simply.

"What the f-"

"Is there anything else you wanted to talk about."

Kaetlyn thought for a second. Was there anything else she could learn about this ghost? She was still trying to get over the fact that ghosts are real!

"No..that's it. Just confused about the topic. Thanks."

"You're welcome. See ya."

"See ya." Kaetlyn echoed as the screen turned black. She closed out of the installment that allowed her to communicate with her friends.

"Why didn't you ask anything else?" Lunna chimed in, sitting on the computer desk.

"I learned what I wanted to know. Besides," Kaetlyn typed in the search engine and pressed 'Enter'. Website links about Inviso-Bill appeared below. "I could always just search about him."

"Hm…." Lunna scanned the screen, "How about this one?"

Kaetlyn clicked the link her kwami suggested. Together, they began reading.

Marinette wore her pajamas, lying in her loft bed. "Is everything okay?" Tikki asked. A ladybug kwami that allowed the girl to transform in the famous Ladybug.

"Just thinking." Marinette had a slightly melancholy tone in her voice.

"About what."

"About what Master Fu said the other day." The pigtailed girl answered.

"Still worried about that?"

"Yes, Tikki." Marinette sat up, "Lune's Miraculous was stolen. How could she have gotten it anyway?! The wolf miraculous can't have any different effects from all the others. How did Lune get her miraculous?" She fell back down. Tikki floated over to be a few inches away from above the girl's face.

"You have a point...but It's best not to worry about it. I mean, it's not like Lune is a villain, like Hawkmoth. She's a hero too!"

Marinette smiled, "Yeah, I guess you're right."

"Welp, I'm fried." Kaetlyn groaned, rubbing her eyes. She and Lunna had been reading articles over Inviso-Bill for the past hour.

"I think I might be too…" The kwami yawned, "What time is it?"

Kaetlyn glanced at her computer screen before turning it off, "Eight-ish…? My eyes are heavy…" Apparently, reading about ghost heroes was more tiring than being a hero herself.

"Let's get some rest." Lunna yawned once more before clumsily floating to a plushy pillow and falling asleep on top of it.

Kaetlyn used one of her dad's many pillows and placed it on one of the two shelves built into her bed frame. It acted as a comfy place for her kwami to sleep while she tossed and turned, being the wild sleeper she is.

Kaetlyn got dressed in an oversized t-shirt and night pants as her pajamas before wrapping herself in her blankets. Her dad may enjoy pillows -conflicting with the stereotype that mothers have all the pillows in the world, but Kaetlyn preferred warm blankets that kept the warmth inside during cold nights.

What did she know about this Inviso-Bill? She knew he was a ghost. She knew he fought other ghosts that caused catastrophe all over Amity. He seemed to be a teenager, maybe he died that young?

Ghosts can't age, can they? And why would a teenager wear a skin-tight suit? …..Other than being chosen as a miraculous holder…. Inviso-Bill died wearing that, not transforming into the outfit like Paris' heroes. Was he at a costume party? Must've been a killer one…

At the realization that Kaetlyn made a pun, she sandwiched her head between two pillows and soon enough fell fast asleep.

The sun greeted the still sleeping Kaetlyn with Saturday morning sunlight. She only woke up when her phone started buzzing frantically with spamming text messages.

It's worse than an alarm clock!

Reaching up on the shelf without Lunna's bed, the half-asleep girl stared at her phone's lock screen and saw Alya filling it with texts like, "Where are you?" and "Have you seen the news? It's Carla Nightingale!"

Too lazy to type and knowing how awake her friend was, Kaetlyn called Alya, who answered in less than two seconds.

"You need to turn on the TV NOW!" Kaetlyn pulled away from the phone from her ear as she screeched through the microphone on hers.

"Give me a second…" Kaetlyn moaned as she slowly stretched, still wrapped in her several blankets, "I'm not even out of bed.."

"Hurry!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming…" She exhaustedly waddled out her bedroom, hanging up on Alya as she headed into the living area to turn on the TV and change it to the news station.

A girl who seems to be the same age as Kaetlyn, maybe older, sang and danced on the screen.

She had long wavy brown hair, peach skin, and brown eyes. The singer wore a short-sleeved white shirt and miniskirt, both having a pattern of yellow, magenta, cyan, and green triangles. A pair of black legging that ombre into a dark blue at the bottom covered her legs, with black spool shoes covering her feet.

After the girl finished singing her song, the screen cut to a portrait of a bald man wearing a blue t-shirt and white pants.

"And that was Clara Nightingale's hit single Big Bang!" He said with enthusiasm, "Clara". The screen cut to the man facing the girl that still danced, "in just a few months, you've become an international sensation with your ultra unique singing and style. Apparently, you even sing and dance in your sleep. Do you ever stop?"

"Never, you see. Dancing and singing are everything to me!" The girl explained the reply and she cha-chad around the screen.

"Great...she rhymes…" Kaetlyn mumbled sarcastically.

"Sh! I'm listening!" Lunna hushed as she stared at the tv, floating beside her miraculous' holder.

"Fine…..Wait! Lunna! What are you doing?!" The girl hissed in a hushed voice, "What if my parents see you?!"

"Calm down. Your mother left for work and your dad is still asleep."

"Doesn't mean he won't wake-"

"Sh!"

Kaetlyn rolled her eyes and continued watching the news, secretly planning on disowning her miraculous if her father saw the arrogant kwami.

"You've come to Paris to film the video for your next song, which is going to be titled..'Miraculous'!" The man announced to the audience on the other side of the screen.

What?

"I really admire and adore Ladybug, and Chat Noir!"

"What about Lune? She's a pretty good hero herself!" Lunna snapped, addressing the rhyming girl. Kaetlyn just let her kwami be herself.

"I homage to them, I wanted to pay because they inspire me every single day!"

"Auditions will be held at the Grand Cali Hotel, is that right?" The man said, "A little birdie told me that you already found your Chat Noir. Care to share the good news?"

"My lips are sealed~ but soon he'll be revealed! We must still cast Ladybug and Lune, by the way! Yes, I'll be wanting someone as Lune to join our play! So come down and Audition today!"

Wide-eyed, Kaetlyn called Alya again, not having to wait a single second.

"So did you watch it?!" The girl asked anxiously.

"Uh...yeah, yeah I watched the news alright." Kaetlyn replied, still in confused shock, "W-who's Clara Nightingale?"

"Only one of the best singers ever to exist! She's made so many popular songs! How could you not know her?!"

"Ah, well, you know...I grew up in America. Our countries don't have the same popular singers.." She made her way back into her bedroom, Lunna zipped past her and waited on her pillow.

"Are you going to audition as anyone? Me and the girls are all going."

"Me? Audition as Lune or Ladybug? Ha! Like I could ever pull off being one of them…" Kaetlyn said the last part shakily.

"Marinette's coming too! So I won't be the only one you know."

Does she know me that well? Impressed.

"How about I just watch the auditions? Not much of a dancer, or actor.."

"Fine, but don't be late!" Alya hung up. Kaetlyn searched through her closet for a fresh set of clothes."

"Why don't you audition? Dip your feet into the water a bit." Lunna suggested as Kaetlyn pulled out a random t-shirt.

"And risk my identity?! As my kwami, I thought you would be pestering me to not go."

"I mean as Ladybug. Keeps your identity as 'Lune' safe, and you get to experience a once-in-a-lifetime event!"

She pulled her shirt over her torso while explaining, "I wasn't lying when I said I'm not an actor or dancer. I prefer to watch people do that stuff instead of doing it myself."

Lunna growled in annoyance, "Fine, but don't come crying to me when you change your mind and it's too late!"

"Whatever you say…" Kaetlyn sighed.

Entering the glass-roofed building, Kaetlyn opened her mouth in awe at the sight of the large, colorful stage and even larger line of people!

Alya and the girls waving frantically at her caught her attention. Kaetlyn sped walked up to the group that was sectioned off from her by the red ropes.

"Glad you can finally make it!" She exclaimed, "Come on, we're going to audition!"

"Alya, I told you before, I don't do that sort of thing. I just came to watch."

"That's a bummer..." Juleka said.

"It would've been fun if we could all do it!" Rose explained.

"Sorry, guys. Not like I'd be a good fit as anyone. I'll just be over there." Kaetlyn pointed behind her at an empty wall beside the entrance before waving goodbye.

"Thank you for coming, all of you! This is a dream come true! Together we'll all dance and sing! It's going to be awesome and amazing!" Clara Nightingale leaped and spun all over the stage, "And now, meet our rising star: Adrien as Chat Noir!"

Everyone awed over Adrien Agreste as he exited a van while wearing an almost replica of Chat Noir's suit. Only, he didn't have the mask. He spoke to someone on a tablet that the person held. One of the employees rushed into the van Adrien came out. Was something wrong?

"It's okay!" Clara practically sang through her microphone, "We don't need the mask for tryouts anyway!"

Ah...so Adrien forgot his mask? Or maybe lost it?

As more employees removed the red rope at the front of one of the two lines, the girls either trying out as Ladybug or Lune got up on stage and began dancing. One-by-one, each girl showed off their performance with Adrien, each being dismissed to wait until the auditions were over for a decision to be made.

After the line ran out of people, Kaetlyn noticed Clara glancing at the one on the opposite side of the spacious room. She remained leaning against the wall as the singer took a tray of what seemed to be balls of soft pretzels. Kaetlyn still wasn't custom to French dishes, so she suspected the baked good to be anything. Certainly looked like pretzels though.

"You must be starving from all this waiting," Nightingale said as she walked up to the full line of auditioners. Something seemed up, her creased eyebrows and mischievous grin seemed out of character.

Suddenly, Clara tripped over her own feet and fell flat on her face! The baked treats flew into the air only to come crashing down onto the floor! Before anything else could happen, Marinette slipped under the ropes and helped the rhyming singer up.

"Ah, there you are. Here's a hug, because you are Ladybug!" Clara said to the pigtailed girl as she hugged her.

After some scared sentences followed by a nervous laugh from Marinette, Nightingale took the girl's hand, "You did what Ladybug would have!" She pulled the auditioner into a waltz, "Just the same! Your heart is pure like hers. What's your name?"

"This girl-crazy, or what?" Lunna whispered to Kaetlyn from her hoodie.

"And you wanted me to be a part of her music video." She looked at the awkward situation her friend was in. Marinette seemed stiff and nervous, Carla had her knees on the ground, holding out her hand.

"U-um, excuse me?" Kaetlyn called as she briskly hurried to the pigtails' side, "Excuse me? Uh, I don't think Marinette feels all the comfortable right now, maybe someone else should be Ladybug? I-if she doesn't want to be that is.." She felt awkward herself putting herself into the situation.

"And who are, may I ask?" Carla asked.

"Erm...Kaetlyn..?" She answered, bewildered.

"So I have found Lune as well, at last!"

"Wai-wai-wait...what?! I-I think you got the wrong idea. Y-you see-"

Carla stood up and spun around Kaetlyn, "So shy, yet brave enough to bring comfort out of her way. All to save her friend's day! Lune would do the same! So, are you game?"

It took Kaetlyn a while to process this.

"Woo! Go Kaetlyn and Marinette!" Alya cheered.

"You guys can do it!" Alix added, followed by more supportive comments from their friends.

"...Sorry, but I'll have to decline. I'm not a good dancer." Leave it up to Kaetlyn, the queen of excuses, to come up with the perfect excuse on reasons 'why not?'.

"That's so nice of you," Marinette explained, "and I'm one of your hugest fans, but...I came here to be an extra with my friends and I really wanna stay with them."

Carla Nightingale gave a saddened smile as she stood up from the floor, "That's a pity. A shame, but I understand it's true. That's a very cool gesture, very Ladybug of you." She said to Marinette, who smiled in response.

Before the dancer could speak to Kaetlyn, a girl dressed like ladybug walked into the room confidently. She even had the same hairstyle. Kaetlyn would've believed it truly was Ladybug if it weren't for that all-too-familiar voice…

"Thank you all for coming! You can go home now."

Chloe…

"Uh...heads up, brat alert in the immediate vicinity," Alya announced snarkily to her friends.

"'Brat' is an understatement," Kaetlyn stated in an annoyed tone. Why did the clown have to always appear when she was least wanted, which happens to be all the time.

Chloe strutted up the stairs, onto the stage where Adrien and Clara stood, "Your Ladybug has arrived. So when does the shoot begin?"

"Chloe," Adrien spoke, "everyone has to audition, you know that."

She turned to face where the audience would be and stretched her arms, "Oh yeah, that little formality.."

The blonde -currently wearing a ladybug wig- jogged to a space on stage to turn around and run back, stopping midway to lift her left leg to create a hundred-eighty degree angle and spinning on her opposite foot.

Placing her raised leg back on the ground, she took a large step forwards and spun again, this time in a ballerina sort of pose. A few more poses and spins, ending with breakdancing on the floor and a dramatic pose, all the girls still in line applauded and cheered for Chloe. Kaetlyn only scowled.

"You definitely got enough talent for me, but you and Chat Noir have to be a good match, you see?"

Chloe draped herself over Adrien with a hug, "No problem! Adrikins and I have known each other since we were little!"

Carla pondered her decision, but Mayor Bourgeois won her over, "The thought of the world's greatest fashion designer and the daughter of the mayor of Paris. That would be just perfect."

Marinette growled.

"Is there a problem, Master Dupain-Cheng?" Alya addressed the girl, referring to a joke they made when Chloe first walked in.

"Chloe playing Ladybug? No way! Not gonna happen!"

"Oh? That bothers you more than not being with Adrien in a video?"

"Uh...If I were Ladybug, I wouldn't want a brat like Chloe playing me!"

The girls turned their attention to Chloe as she started giggling with joy and creating the nickname 'Adrecat' for Adrien. As if the evil clown playing a hero wasn't enough, she had to make awful puns as nicknames too?!

"Hey wait!" Marinette climbed on stage, "I've changed my mind. I do wanna be Ladybug!"

Carla pumped her hand into the air, "Awesome! This will be the best video yet!" She spun over to kiss Marinette on her cheeks, "Thank you. Thank you, Marinette!" She rushed over to Chloe, "I'm really sorry, what's-your-name, but you can still be an extra in the video if your game?"

Kaetlyn snickered at the singer referring to the clown as 'what's-your-name'.

"What?! You want me to be a mere...EXTRA?!" She stomped away, her father, the mayor, following behind her, "Ridiculous! Utterly ridiculous!"

"We still need to find someone for Lune...Kaetlyn, to ask if you're still up for it, would it be too soon?" Carla crouched down from the stage to be at near eye level with the girl.

She looked at her friends, then at all the girls in line, then up at Marinette and Adrien. Being Lune risked her identity being revealed, and she knew most of the other people in line would love to play as a superhero in Carla's video, but her friends seemed to want her to play the wolf when the singer first offered the role.

"It would be nice to have all of us in the video together, Kaetlyn," Adrien spoke.

She didn't want to let anyone down... "Mm….o..kay...I'll be Lune.." She said, still a little unsure.

"Great! Now with all dancers at their best, why don't you two go get dressed?" Carla motioned her arms to point at two vans, each filled with costumes.

Kaetlyn shyly walked into one of them, yellow lights shining softly. She made sure the door was locked tight before getting dressed in the Lune outfit already laid out on the dresser surface.

"Are you going to put the mask on?" Lunna asked. Kaetlyn wore the white suit and ears but held the mask in her hands.

"I'm gonna have to. It would seem too suspicious if I just lost it like Adrien did. Two people losing their masks?"

"But with your ponytail and face structure, people are bound to connect the dots."

"Hm…" Kaetlyn thought for a second, "I may not be able to do anything about my face, but what about my hair?"

Kaetlyn walked out of the van wearing the suit, ears, and mask. Everyone cheered as she walked up on stage, Adrien and Marinette already standing there, but neither with their masks...

"Spotlight!" Carla called through her microphone. She huddled the three teenagers into a circle, "So, your Ladybug, Chat Noir, and Lune, right?"

"NO! Uh..um…" All three exclaimed and stuttered in sync, "Yeah!" They each followed with nervous laughter.

Beginning to practice the dance routine, Carla didn't question why neither Adrien or Marinette didn't have their masks but questioned Kaetlyn.

"I must say, you look pretty. And I say that with a smile, but why not your old hairstyle?"

"Oh, well...I just felt like changing things up a bit. That's all." Kaetlyn had her hair tied on a long braid that rested on her left shoulder and parted at the same side, her bangs covered most of her left eye.

Adrien, Kaetlyn, and Marinette continued their practice routine until Chloe and the mayor burst through the doors.

"I'm sorry," The mayor began, "my minister of staff realized you never submitted permit blah blah in the circular blah that one can blah blah C city hall, which is blah blah blah blah closed for renovations till August, which means you don't have a permit to shoot anywhere in France, including Paris."

Kaetlyn couldn't understand his French, the mayor had been speaking so fast! She's just starting to get the hang of understanding people who speak at an average pace. All she knew was that Carla had just been prevented from doing her shoot.

"I-I don't understand!"

Chloe answered, "It means: No more dancing, no more singing today. The nightingale can spread her wings and fly away!" She tossed Carla's microphone in the air after snatching it out of her hand.

"No!" She exclaimed as she dropped all the flyers the mayor handed her and darted for her mic.

Kaetlyn clenched her fists and gritted her teeth, wishing she could explode and totally annihilate this clown without having any consequences in return.

"No.." Carla echoed, "The video needs to be shot here, in Paris; the capital of love..the city of Chat Noir, Lune, and Ladybug... This ruins all of my plans... I'm so sorry my beloved fans!" She rushed off, sobbing.

"Good riddance," Chloe uttered from her foul mouth.

"What the heck is your problem you little-!" Kaetlyn was interrupted.

"My problem?! She had it coming after not letting me be Ladybug!"

"You think just because your father has money you can do whatever you want?! Knowing you, you probably blackmailed her father into doing this!"

Everyone gasped, accusing such a thing to the mayor's daughter seemed like a big deal to everybody, but titles didn't matter to Kaetlyn. She didn't care if someone was a famous actor or even the king of the world! What Chloe did was vile, putrid, horrid!

"Young lady, you better watch your tone." Mayor Bourgeois snapped at Kaetlyn, who would've bitten back if it weren't for whatever punishment the stupid laws would give her for talking back at him.

Just then, an illuminating magenta strip of light whipped Chloe and her father, though it more of phased through them, seeing they had no reaction until they noticed the magenta outline surrounding them.

A girl with long blonde pigtails, the tips of her hair being dyed teal and red on alternating opposite sides. Her skin white, and red and teal eyes being covered by green, blue, and red striped glasses. The blonde wore a magenta sparkling bodysuit with colorful designs the same as the stage Kaetlyn stood on. In her hand looked like Fairy Godmother's magic wand from Cinderella, except with a blue candy cane pattern.

"Sing, dance, or rhyme, or you'll be frozen in no time!" The girl informed through a graceful spin.

Kaetlyn hurried to find a hiding spot to transform. By now, she knew an akumatized victim when she saw one.

She peeked from behind a van, as Chloe complained away, her hand started to turn the same magenta that outlined her. In the blink of an eye, the color spread and turned her into a terrified magenta statue! She looked like a plastic action figure with all the vibrant reflections bouncing off of her.

The girl spun her wand around, creating a magenta whip to form from it, then started transforming everyone else into statues.

"Lunna! Moon, Rise!" First the suit, then the mask and ears, finishing off with the tail-like cape and sheathe for her duo hook swords. Lune noticed her hairdo.

"Um…" She used her index finger and thumb to pick up the end up her long braid, "Why do I still have this? Lunn-...oh, wait." Any questions she had would need to wait, for her kwami had been fused into her bracelet.

Lune followed the villain to the roof of the building.

"Sing, dance, or rhyme, or you'll be frozen in no time!"

"Yeah, yeah, we get it. No need to repeat yourself."

"Lune, what a surprise! Never thought you'd appear so quickly right before my eyes!" She used her whip on the wolf, who ducked just in time.

"Okay, that was close."

The villain was about to whip Lune again, but Ladybug's yoyo prevented her.

"I thought you were a fan of all of us, Nightingale, so you should know that we fight villains!"

Taking a second look, it did make sense for the villain to be Nightingale, with the rhyming and everything. Lune is horrible with names, but how could she not recognize her face?! White skin, separate colored eyes, blonde hair...okay maybe she's not that ba-

"WOAH!"

Lune backflipped out of Nightingale's whip.

"I'm Frightningale from here on out. Forever and ever, there's no doubt!" She began attacking the two female heroes, who continuously dodged, "And if you two stand in my way, there'll be a price to pay!"

"You have to come 'round. Don't let negative emotions take you over!" Ladybug sent her yoyo flying, but Frightningale leaned back and grabbed hold of the string.

"Uh...I think it's too late to convince her to become her smiling popstar self." Lune suggested monotone.

Still holding onto the string, Frightningale leaped down to match the heroes' level, "Song and dance will make the world a better place. Don't agree with me? HA! Then you're a disgrace!"

Lune unsheathed one of her hook swords as Ladybug and the rhyming victim were caught in their own mini-battle on the roads of Paris.

"I can help you if you give me your Akuma!"

"I won't let you take my Akuma away! I like the new me, and I'm here to stay!" As Frightningale ran up to Ladybug, Lune would've blocked the villain if Chat Noir didn't trip her first with his staff.

"Do you mind if I join the dance?" He asked as he rested his chin on the end of his staff.

Frightningale stood up and leaped all the way onto the roof of the building across the road! "You're like all the others, but you can't silence me! I'm just trying to make the world better, can't you see?"

That's what I thought I was doing when I was Enmity… Lune started questioning herself again, was she even worthy to be Lune? A hero who lets themselves become akumatized isn't a hero at all. Just some wannabe who attempts to help people, but ends up failing.

"Lune!" Ladybug brought the dazed hero back to earth.

"Hm?"

"I take left, Chat Noir takes right, and you strike from behind."

"Oh..uh..okay."

The three heroes took their routes to surround Frightningale, which would have succeeded if she wasn't so graceful! Chat extended his staff, Ladybug tossed her yoyo, and Lune threw her sword like a spear. Her given weapons aren't exactly meant for ranged combat... It was the best she could do.

They tried their triple attack again. This time, Lune prepared to swing her other sword. Maybe she could knock Frightningale unconscious so Ladybug could grab the Akuma with ease.

As the other two used their weapons, the villain backflipped out of the way. Lune couldn't even reach her! How high can this woman jump?!

Ladybug's yoyo ended up wrapping around Chat Noir. Frightningale attempted to whip him and put him under the same statue-ifying curse, but Ladybug tugged her yoyo string and sent him twirling out of the way and into her arms.

The villain successfully whipped them. The two now had a magenta outline around them.

If I can get her wand, maybe I can get the Akuma too!

Lune jumped from behind, clutching onto Frightningale's wand. She gave a hero a distasteful look.

"Uh, hi. Yeah….I'll be needing this. So if you could just hand it over? That would be great." Lune said before her and the akumatized victim began a game of tug-of-war for the wand.

In the end, Frightningale won and whipped Lune as well. Now, all three heroes had to dance or rhyme to prevent from becoming magenta statues.

"Welcome to my musical show! I hope it will be your fatal blow!" Frightningale exclaimed, followed by evil laughter.

Chat was about to run-up to the villain and attack her if Ladybug didn't interrupt him, "Wait! Stay right here and dance! Or else you'll be frozen-" Her hand started to turn pure magenta, "Eh….without a..chance!" Her arm turned back, then began dancing to preventing from transforming again.

"Yeah, you're right. We have to rhyme! Not so easy..hm...all the time?" Chat then began dancing too.

"...You guys are crazy." Lune stated, her arms crossed. Up to her left calf muscle turned into a statue.

"Lune, you have to rhyme and dance if you don't want to end up like the people of France!" Ladybug informed, seemingly already getting the hang of this poetry stuff.

With a scowl, Lune tried thinking of a response to turn her leg back, "I'm fully aware of that...don't..get me wrong, but I'm..not one for dancing and rhyming….like in a song?" Good enough for the curse's taste. Her leg could now move again.

"Haha! Yes!" Only to turn back… "Ugh…."

"Don't forget, you need to rhyme when speaking, and you need to dance while...sneaking?" Chat reminded as if Ladybug's warning wasn't enough..which it wasn't.

"Like I know how to write poetry. Doesn't it work if I say random things that rhyme, like...woefully?" Her leg changed back to normal.

"Don't forget to dance! Or you'll be stuck in that stance!" Frightningale said through a devilish grin.

Lune looked at her partners and tried copying their dancing movements. She replicated them decently..maybe? The wolf never knew how to dance, she didn't think she'd need classes either.

She noticed a moth outline form around the villain's eyes.

"Hawkmoth, you bet. Miraculous you'll get!" Frightningale slid down the domed shaped roof to offer an attack the heroes, only to be countered with Ladybug's yoyo.

"Stay in charge, Chat Noir. Don't blow a fuse, don't forget your dancing fight moves!"

"Dancing fight moves?" His face lit up, "Like my capoeira grooves!" Pulling off some sa-weet~ moves, Chat was able to prevent Frightningale from attacking.

"Daaaaang, Chat!" Lune needed to end the next part with a rhyme… "Your skills are as graceful as a cat's!"

The heroes all backflipped in their own style to dodge their opponent's whip. Backflipping seems to be the move of the day.

"Aha! Why is Chat Noir so dumb? He doesn't know fifty plus fifty as a sum." She chimed.

What?

"Yes, I do! The dummy is you! It's-"

"Fifty plus fifty is a hundred and two!" Ladybug interrupted.

"Huh?" Chat Noir, Lune, and Frightningale questioned in unison.

"Your math is crazy. Count again My lady." Chat said as Ladybug blocked the villain's attacked with her yoyo. Lune braced herself in case any would come flying her way.

"Fifty plus fifty, the sum doesn't rhyme! One more false move and your trapped big time!" The ladybug leaped backward to dodge another attack.

"I almost made a serious boo-boo, but I didn't! Thanks to you!" Chat then twirled out of the whip's way. The three of them continued dodging for a while.

"Look, as much as I love this exercise, I say we finish this before the music dies," Lune mentioned, the first part being sarcastic.

Being cornered on the edge of the roof, the three of them leaped down to the streets and hid.

"You three think you're being so clever, but soon you'll tire yourselves and be frozen forever!" Frightningale's voice echoed through the scattered magenta statues of terrified civilians.

"It's not in our favor at a glance, because we constantly have to advance while keeping up the song and dance! We can leave nothing to chance." Ladybug whispered as she, Chat, and Lune found a way to continue dancing through their crouched positions behind a bus.

"Sweet bugaboo, I agree, but what possible plan do you see?" Chat asked. Lune would usually find a snarky comment to follow but preferred to say as least as possible to decrease her chances of turning into an action figure like Chloe.

"Our last weapon can do her harm. It is my Lucky Charm!" Handcuffs fells into Ladybug's hands. "What is this thrown our way?"

"Handcuffs I would say," Lune answered.

"Wow, no way…" Chat said sarcastically.

"I'll find a way to point out the obvious any day!" Lune realized her skill in rhymes, "Hey, I'm suddenly getting good at this." Then her hand turned a reflective magenta. "Maybe I should stop. Why do you need cuffs anyways? To play as a cop?" Whew..her hand turned back to normal.

Looking around, Ladybug answered, "They're not for her..they're meant for us! Now Chat Noir, do your stuff!"

Chat flexed his hand, knowing she referred to his cataclysm. "...I can't find a rhyme." He said through a frown, "Can you help me this time?"

Lune tried thinking of something, but Ladybug beat her, "Chat Noir, you're a sweet talker rhymer dancer and walker. Look at the bright side today. Say goodbye to pessimism and hello to.."

Chat's eyes brightened, "Hello to Optimism! Cataclysm!"

At that, Ladybug cuffed her and the cat's hands together, as well as use her yoyo to tie each of one of their feet. It looked like they were attending some weird three-legged race.

"Hey, what about me? There aren't two of us. There's three." Lune pointed out.

"Don't worry, forget I did not. Sneak behind and wait for my signal. That'll help us a lot." Ladybug ordered just as Frightningale lifted the bus with her bare hands! Jeez, how powerful is an akumatized villain?!

"Connected, we're one. Our movements are synced. So let's get a move on because we are linked!" Ladybug exclaimed as she and Chat duked it out with the villain.

Lune leaped out of sight, so Frightningale still doesn't know where she is yet. Taking the advantage, she stealthily swerved around the magenta statues and climbed inside the building where Clara's stage still stood.

Chat Noir and Ladybug managed to steer their opponent inside with no difficulty. Frightingale stood up after being knocked over and sprinted onto her stage.

"You can't bend the rules! Dancing tied up is cheating fools!"

"You're feeling unsteady. You know you've lost already!" Chat rhymed -like he should- as he and Ladybug strutted down the walkway. They seemed pretty confident. Especially Chat, who seems to breathe the runway. Almost as if he were used to acting as a model.

Lune made sure she was out of Frightningale's sight, so she ended up behind the decorated background of the stage.

"I agree," Ladybug said, "you seemed to have lost your pride, but you'll lose more thanks to the wolf on our side!"

Taking that as her cue, Lune leaped down to be right behind the villain.

"Hi, there! Remember me? I'm going to need to take that wand of yours, you see?" Lune snatched Frightningale's wand and tossed it to Chat, who caught it with his cataclysmic hand. It turned pitch black before disintegrating into dust. Out came Hawk Moth's butterfly.

"Miraculous Ladybug!" All three heroes called out as Ladybug tossed her spotted handcuffs into the air, letting the swarm of ladybug repair everything that had been damaged.

With the constant need to rhyme and dance out of the way, "Time to de-evilize!" Lune watched as the pure white moth fluttered out of Ladybug's yoyo and back to wherever it came from.

"Pound it!" The three of them exclaimed as they pounded fists.

"Oh yeah," Chat began, "Lune?

"Hm?

"I never got to ask, but why is your hair different?"

"Oh uh...dunno! A makeover...I guess? Um...oh! Won't you look at that, my five minutes are about to run out, see ya!" Lune darted off. She wasn't actually running out of time on her miraculous, for she never used her Midnight Howl. It just gave her an excuse to escape before she might slip up and reveal a hint about her civilian form.

Hiding behind the outdoor wall and front doors that were still wide open, Lune transformed back to normal.

"Seriously though, why was my hair still this darn braid?!" Kaetlyn hissed quietly at Lunna.

"The miraculous changed your outfit based on current fashion. In this case, it doesn't need to change your hairstyle to match your uniform." The kwami explained.

"Don't I get a say in how I look?!"

"You could've always just tied your hair back up." Lunna shrugged

"Hard to do with non-removable wolf ears on your head.."

With a growl, Kaetlyn walked from behind the door and back into the building.

"I was saved by the two of you!? How amazing! Too good to be true!" Carla Nightingale exclaimed as she twirled.

"And Lune." Chat informed.

"She had to run off, but she did some good work helping us," Ladybug added.

Kaetlyn smiled. It meant so much to her to be appreciated like this. Though, the warm fuzzy feeling in her stomach that she wasn't used to ruined the moment. It felt so strange to feel so...light? How would you describe it?

"Sounds like you're a pretty good hero, Kaetlyn," Lunna whispered.

"Maybe, though I need to find better ways to keep my alter ego a secret other than changing my hairdo."

"True."

"...I think I've had enough rhymes for one day."

Lunna giggled as Kaetlyn walked up to Carla. Ladybug and Chat Noir already left because of their time limit. Instead of rehearsing the dance again, Kaetlyn discovered that she and most of Paris would be practicing together to make a music video.


	7. Identity Revealed!

"It's nice of you to show me around," Kaetlyn said to Arden. The two girls were walking back to school after Arden showed her around the area during lunch.

Kaetlyn never went anywhere other than her apartment and the school. Every other place she had been was as a superhero with no time to memorize the routes, or when her father drove her and her mother to restaurants when they first moved to France.

"I was glad I was able to help out. Er- I mean, I am glad at the moment. Not that I was only glad this moment, I was glad during showing you around and- ...I think I should stop.." Arden began twirling the ends of her long hair.

Kaetlyn had some trouble not laughing at her friend's nervous stuttering. In a kind way, of course! Not to be mean... "I guess 'glad' is the word of the day."

Both giggled.

"Hehe! I did say that a lot didn't I…?"

"Eh, no problem. Just trying to lighten the atmosphere. You don't seem the best at socialization." They entered the front doors into the courtyard.

"I haven't had the best of luck making friends because of my name… It was okay in elementary, but after that..well…"

Kaetlyn suddenly felt angry, "People are like that. They pick on those different just to make them feel better about themselves."

For someone who tried to 'lighten the atmosphere' just a few seconds ago, things turned out pretty bad pretty quickly... Luckily, Marinette was there to bring things back up.

"Kaetlyn!" She called as she ran up to the two girls.

"Hey, Marinette. Something wrong?"

"No. I actually wanted to tell you that Jagged Stone will be recording at my parents' bakery after school!"

"Jagged stone!" Arden asked, a wide smile on her face.

"Mhm! Make sure to watch the news for it!" Marinette informed.

"Alright. We will." Kaetlyn said as the pigtailed girl hurried to her class, "Oh, I need to catch up to her. We're in the same class."

"Oh! Alright...I guess I'll see you..later?" Arden said, returning to her normal shy self.

"Later! And you can come to my place to watch Jagged Stone with me. Haven't had any visitors other than the landlord, so you'll be my first guest!" Kaetlyn offered.

"T-that would be great! Thanks. Thank you...a lot!" Arden waved goodbye as the two split ways to make it in time for class.

Knock! Knock! Knock! "I got it!"

Kaetlyn rushed to the front door of her apartment. Opening it, she saw Arden in the doorway. "Glad you could make it!"

"Y-yeah. I'm glad too. Uh...word of the day! Eheh.." She twirled her hair again, obviously a personal action when uncomfortable.

"Was..that an attempt of a joke?"

Her eyes widened, "UH- M-m-maybe.? Was it that bad?! I-I'm sorry!"

Kaetlyn chuckled, "It's fine. You don't have to be funny. Like me. Instead of jokes, I use my natural snarkiness."

Arden smiled, seemingly a little more relaxed. That's when Kaetlyn's mother walked up. She wore a dark green t-shirt with rolled up jeans and flats.

"You must me Kaetlyn's friend. I'm her mother." The woman said in French with a smile.

"H-hello. I'm Arden, Mrs…?"

"Shire."

" " Arden finished as Kaetlyn's mother guided her inside. Kaetlyn already had the TV turned on to the news channel. She sat on the three-person couch.

"Come and sit down. It's about to start."

"Oh, okay." Arden took a seat on the opposite end of the couch, stiff and uncomfortable.

"If you need anything, just let me know. I can get it for you."

"Thanks for the offer." Arden said, "I've just not been to someone else's house in a while. And the only time I ever watch the news is when the Swimming Olympic competitions are on.."

"Really?" Kaetlyn never took her as a swimming fan.

"Yeah! I'm in love with the water, in fact. I've won a few swimming competitions myself." She explained shyly, "Er- N-Not Olympic competitions, of course! Just ones that my swimming classes would offer once a month. It's just something fun we did. Not even official…!"

Kaetlyn smirked amusingly when, with some rock n' roll music, a screen of a blue and orange arrow pattern separated to reveal tons of fans cheering and holding up signs of a man with a goatee and wild hair. She assumed the man was Jagged Stone.

The screen slid through moving pictures of a few settings. The only one Kaetlyn recognized was the Dupen-Chengs' bakery. A logo made up of the same orange and blue arrows spun in the middle of the screen before showing the same bald man from Carla's interview.

She still didn't know his name. Though, when does she ever know someone's name beside a friend or foe like Chloe?

"Welcome to 'Fill My Shoes!'" The man began with much enthusiasm, "You're joining us live in a new episode, and our guess today is the one and only: Jagged Stone!" The screen widened to make room for two people to be on screen.

"Rock and roll~ Ye-heah!" Jagged had pale green eyes, and his black hair was dyed purple at the tips. He wore heavy dark eyeshadow. His outfit included a sparkly black jacket with yellow accents and epaulets, yellow pants with black vertical stripes, and black heeled boots. Lacy, black fingerless gloves finished off the look.

"-a big thanks to Tom Dupen for having us here in our bakery! The best in Paris, I might add." The bald man motioned his arm to Marinette's father, who walked into frame, looking awfully nervous.

The camera followed Jagged Stone and to a countertop with dough and ingredients to make it. Jagged began karate chopping the dough.

"No, no…" began, "You have the right energy Jagged, you just need to be gentle." He glanced towards the camera before shyly waving. A second later, he started showing the singer how to properly knead the dough.

A few minutes later, the interviewer began asking questions, "So Jagged, how does it feel to fill the baker's shoes today?"

"It's awesome! Check out this edible guitar I made from scratch!" He pulled out a mesh of croissants, a baguette, and a third pastry Kaetlyn didn't recognize. Together it looked like a guitar...maybe? She didn't see it.

"This is so rock n' roll!" Jagged began singing, "Flour~ eggs and bu~tter!" Kaetlyn turned her head to Arden at the sound of her softly squealing.

"Are...you okay?" She asked, the shy girl immediately stopped at the realization of not being alone.

"Hm? Oh..yeah! Yeah..I-I-I...erm…"

Kaetlyn left out a small laugh, "It's fine. Don't stress over it. I'm guessing you like Jagged Stone a lot. Huh?"

"Y-yes! Very much! I always listen to his songs while doing my homework..sometimes I'll dance to it in my room...AH! Sorry! That was too much information!"

"And that's what we call a 'TMI'. But don't worry about it. I was a pretty socially awkward child myself, still am."

The two girls smiled before returning their attention to the show. They saw the screen panning over to Jagged stone and a lady with pink hair and brown skin who wore a suit. They were hunching over what looked to be a high-quality loft bed? The walls were covered in countless pictures of Adrien Agreste. Kaetlyn noticed some random items on the desks, like sketches of clothing design and samples of different fabrics.

This was the Dupain-Cheng's bakery, right? Meaning it was literally across the rode of their school, meaning They also lived in the several floors above the bakery, meaning this was a bedroom, a bedroom belonging to a fangirl of Adrien.

Marinette burst through a trapdoor, most likely the entry and exit of her bedroom. "What are you guys doing here?!"

"Hey, Marinette, you want me to sign this poster of me?" Jagged asked, oblivious to how terrified the girl looked. The camera zoomed in on a poster of the singer leaning against her desk.

"No! I just need everyone to leave. And you, stop filming! Penny, do something!"

The cameraman turned to the pink-haired lady, Kaetlyn could now see she had light brown eyes.

"You heard the lady," Penny stated before pushing a man wearing some funky clothing. She walked across the room as the screen went to static and went to a commercial break.

"Poor girl…" Arden shook her head subtly, "Everyone from school must be watching! Not to mention whoever else watches 'Fill My Shoes'."

"I feel sorry for her too…" Kaetlyn agreed, "I mean, sure it wasn't that much of a secret to the girls in our class, but now almost everyone in our school knows about this!" She recalled when she had her own little crush in middle school, but no one knew except for Sam. Thinking about it, did Danny and Tucker suspect something back then?

The show went back live to show Marinette's mother wielding a wooden pizza pan!?

"I demand an apology!" She ordered in fury. She's probably referring to the crew invading her daughter's room.

Chaos broke out, Kaetlyn didn't know how, but the place was just a mess! A total wreck! The camera kept jolting all over the bakery, showing unexplainable things happening! Doors mysteriously slamming shut, flying pastries, the windows closing!

An outlandishly dressed woman wrapped her arm around Jagged Stone.

"Hello, Jagged." She greeted menacingly. The singer scrambled away from her.

"Wh-who are you?! Where's Penny? Penny!"

The woman stood up and stared directly into the lens of the camera, "There's no more Penny to deal with all your problems, Jagged. From now on there's only Troublemaker!"

She clicked the button on her pen, turning invisible. Clicking it again, Troublemaker returned to being visible.

She wore a sleeveless jumpsuit with built in boots. Over it was a short sleeved magenta jacket. Her hair styled into a wild mohawk, and her face was covered in heavy face makeup. Everything had a black, white, and bright magenta coloration to it.

"And I'll make your life nothing but problems!" As she started laughing hauntingly, Kaetlyn tried thinking of an excuse to leave her apartment.

"I'll….go get some snacks! Yeah.." She bolted for the front door.

"But aren't they in the kitchen?" Arden asked. Kaetlyn didn't hear any more than that, for she was already sprinting down the emergency stairs of the building. There was no time for an elevator!

"You're not that good of a storyteller…" Lunna stated, flying beside Kaetlyn.

"It's a little hard to think when there's an Akuma attacking your classmate's house! Moon, Rise!"

Lune leaped from rooftop to rooftop until she reached the bakery. Ladybug stood on the balcony, so the wolf decided to join her.

"Did I miss anything?"

"No," Ladybug answered, "But we need to hurry before we do. Who knows what Troublemaker could be up to."

The two heroines spotted Chat Noir enter the scene with his staff. He walked down the red carpeted walkway that was set up for the show. He tried lifting the steel door the villain had rolled down, only for Troublemaker to appear out of nowhere and throw him into a news van across the road.

Ladybug wrapped her yoyo around his ankle and swung him on the roof with them.

"Right on time, Chat Noir!"

"Good to see you, Bugaboo, Lune. Looks like we're gonna break bread today, huh?" He laid back comfortable in the lounge chair he'd fallen on.

"Stop calling me 'Bugaboo'" Ladybug demanded. Lune made herself a mental note not to call her that. Not that she ever would, it seemed like a pet name Chat used to flirt with her.

"Follow me." Lune and Chat did as told and slipped down another trapdoor that led to the top of Marinette's bed.

"Oh, wow. That's a lot of pictures.." Chat said as he examined a pinboard covered in a layer of pictures of Adrien. Lune felt awkward in here, like an added bonus to the invasion of privacy the show had revealed.

The wolf heard something. She saw Troublemaker on the bedroom floor, who had tossed a handful of knitting needles.

"Watch out!"

Chat lifted the mattress as a target the needles planted into. Ladybug quickly slammed her hand on the mattress, setting it back down and sending Chat and Lune flying into the wall!

"Sorry." She apologized as she joined them on the floor. Lune paid close attention to her hearing. Every time Troublemaker clicked her pen, it made a distinctive noise, then there are the footsteps the villain makes.

After some tosses and misses made between the heroes and villain, Troublemaker lifted a piece of furniture and threw it at the trio. The girl's dodged, Chat caught it and tossed behind him.

Lune took this time to unsheathe her hook swords. All three heroes tried attacking Troublemaker with their weapons at once, but with just a click of her pen, she turned intangible and phased through the floor. "So, Troublemaker can walk through walls -and floors, disappear. What, can she fly as well?" Lune asked Chat since he was the only one left in the room.

"If so, she'd be much more unique than the other guys we fought." The cat replied.

"You think?"

"Maybe."

Suddenly, Troublemaker leaped up from the wooden floor and reached out for Ladybug's earrings. Her miraculous!

"Look out!" Chat Noir warned. Ladybug had no time to register the situation.

Lune used one of her swords to hook onto her legs and trip her. She used the back end of her other sword to knock Troublemaker backward. The villain lost grip of her pen and it slid across the room.

"The Akuma is inside the pen!" Ladybug exclaimed as he stood up.

All four of them bolted for the pen. Troublemaker got her hands on it first.

"Touch me if you dare." She clicked the pen and phased through the floor again.

"What're we going to do?" Chat Noir asked, "I can't touch her with a ten-foot pole even if I wanted to!"

Ladybug explained, "Her strength is also her weakness. In order to touch us, she must be touchable herself!"

The three heroes got up on their feet. Ladybug guided them to the kitchen/living room. Lune, Chat, and Ladybug braced for any attacks.

"Be careful! She's probably hiding somewhere in this room! If she wants to take our miraculous she can't be untouchable." Ladybug informed.

"And if we can grab her, we can also grab her pen," Chat added.

"Right, but we'll have to be pretty quick about it," Lune said just before Troublemaker phased through the ceiling and kicked Lune and Ladybug back, then attempted to take off Chat's ring.

Ladybug used her yoyo to wrap around the two, both being unable to move. The villain became intangible and turned her attention back to the heroine's miraculous.

"No!" Troublemaker pinned Ladybug to the floor and managed to take off one of her earrings!

"Ladybug!" Lune called out, she did her best to focus on the akumatized victim instead of her partner's face.

"Cataclysm!" Chat leaped at Troublemaker, who clicked her pen and began sinking through the floor and dropped the earing in the process. Ladybug hastily snatched her piece of jewelry back and reattached it to her ear.

Lune felt lucky to get a bracelet as her miraculous, she never wanted to get her ears pierced. In fact, she could see Lunna piercing her ears herself! The wolf shivered at the thought of her kwami poking holes in her ears just to be able to transform.

"That was a close call." Chat said as he walked up to Ladybug. He clutched his hand engulfed in his Cataclysm as if to make sure it didn't come in contact with anything, or anyone.

"Certainly not how I dreamed we'd share our secret identity. Oh no, not like that."

Lune had a weird feeling about that last part. Maybe the tone Chat used? It just...didn't sound right to her.

"Anyways," Lune said as she joined the two, "let's just worry about the akumatized victim. Troublemaker is our main priority at the moment."

The two other heroes nodded in agreement. Ladybug called forth her lucky charm, to halves of a broken plate fell in her hands. She looked around, with a small issue, she eventually found a tube of glue to use.

"Stickin' time!"

"Seriously.." Chat asked monotone.

"You got some weird plan?" Lune practically assumed.

Chat and Lune burst through the trapdoor, entering Marinette's bedroom.

"Alright! We're coming to get you!" Chat Noir stated, holding up his cataclysmic hand as if it were a gun. Ladybug followed behind the two other heroes, using the glued together plate as a shield.

"Be careful you two. She can come from anywhere to get my miraculous!" Ladybug begged fearfully.

"Don't worry," Lune said, "Just stay behind us and you'll be safe."

With no response, the cat added, "She's nowhere to be seen. I'll check on the roof. Stay here!" He climbed through the trapdoor on the ceiling, exiting the room.

"I'll double check downstairs," Lune said before leaving the scene.

"No don't leave me alone!" She heard Ladybug plead before closing the door. She also heard thudding and the plate Ladybug had in her hands shattering.

She swung open the door and rested her elbow on the floor. She watched as Troublemaker struggled to pull off Ladybug's earrings. They were glued on.

"Oh, my poor Bugaboo. Another supervillain fan has literally glued themselves to you."

Lune held up the tube of glue in her hand for Troublemaker to see as he continued. The wolf and cat leaped at the villain and hero. They were all in some weird spinning dance routine that Lune imagined looked hilarious. Chat managed to grab Troublemaker's pen and turn it into dust with his cataclysm.

The villain transformed back into Penny. Going through their normal routine of returning Paris back to its state before the attack, Penny began asking the common questions of, "What's happening? Where am I?" And the not so common question of, "Where's Jagged?"

Ladybug took the initiative to answer, "You're always so helpful, putting everyone before you. Let's worry about Penny for a change. How are you feeling?"

Penny smiled softly before replying, "I'm fine. Thank you Ladybug."

"Hey, we helped too." Lune pointed out with a smile. Ladybug's miraculous began beeping frantically.

"Whoops! We gotta go! Rock n' roll!"

"Rock n' roll!" Chat echoed as he followed Ladybug out through the roof.

"Rock n' rolllll~" Lune pretty much sang as she played the air guitar, which made Penny giggle.

"Don't stress over making everyone happy. Just stay calm and you're bound to do marvelous things!" The wolf finished up as she exited through the roof as well, joining the cat and ladybug on the balcony.

"Well, that was a close call." Ladybug said, referring to her identity almost being revealed, "Looks like you didn't find out my true identity today!"

"I already know who you are." Chat stated, which made both girls freeze in fear, "You're the girl of my dreams."

Ladybug went from worried to relieved, even began giggling. Meantime, Lune gripped her stomach to prevent from puking. This mushy stuff always reminded her of how stupid she was when in middle school.

"Pound it." Lune, despite her current emotions, joined Chat and Ladybug at their mini celebration of a job well done. Then they split ways to return to wherever they needed to be.

Kaetlyn waited in the elevator with a bag of chips in hand.

"I say you're getting better at this superhero stuff," Lunna stated, floating beside the girl's shoulder.

"To tell you the truth, I feel a little braver as Lune, makes me feel like I can be myself since no one will know who I am with my mask."

"Really? I thought you'd be more uptight with the responsibility of keeping everyone safe in mind."

The elevator doors opened with a ding.

Kaetlyn walked down the hall as she explained herself, "Maybe, but I can be sarcastic without the fear that someone might misunderstand. I'm not sure how to accurately explain it, but I just have more confidence in myself."

"Whatever you say." Lunna sighed before hiding in her friend's hood. Kaetlyn opened the door to see Arden still sitting on the couch.

"Kaetlyn!" She exclaimed.

"Told you I was going to get snacks." The girl walked up to the living area to place the bag of ships on the coffee table and take a seat.

"But aren't there chips in the kitchen?"

"Yes, but I wanted to try something from Paris and not what's left from when we were still in America."

"Are chip brands in America different from France?" Arden asked though she seemed to already know the answer.

"I would assume so. The companies in either places may be big, but I don't think they're that huge to have factories in other countries. Though, what do I know?" Kaetlyn opened the large bag and took a large chip. Taking a bite out of it, her eyes lit up, "I say Paris' chips are better than America's!"

Arden and Kaetlyn laughed together as they finished watching shyly wave at the camera as Jagged Stone played his pastry guitar.

"Alright, I think that's all the ghosts for tonight," Danny suggested as he closed his Fenton Thermos. He had just finished nightly patrol with Sam and Tucker.

"You didn't see her anywhere?" Sam asked.

"No.." Danny admitted, "Trust me, I looked."

The three teenagers exchanged worry looks. This wasn't some random ghoul they were talking about here.

"Well," Tucker began while typing on his laptop, "according to my highly advanced, self upgraded supercomputer, there are some readings of ghostly activity in Paris, France."

Sam sighed in annoyance at Tucker's form of bragging about his laptop. He had built in his own improvements on it about a week ago. By now, it was getting tiresome.

"Paris?" Danny asked, "Didn't Kaetlyn move there a bit into the school year?"

Sam answered, "Yeah. It's hard to video chat her because of the time difference."

"Should I talk to her? We'll be visiting Paris over spring break." Reid informed.

"I say we still don't tell her about Danny's powers." Sam suggested, "Turns out, Akuma attacks are a real thing. I feel like it would be too much to deal with a life of ghosts and akumas."

"Alright, sounds like a plan. Now, can we head to Sam's house to eat some popcorn and pretzels in her theatre?"

"My place isn't an excuse for you boys to just do whatever!"

Reid was already jogging down the road, "Too bad! So sad! I wanna watch some movies!"

Danny transformed back into his human half and ran alongside Reid and Tucker.

"You three idiots get back here!"


	8. Friendly Reunion

Kaetlyn walked beside Arden, Marinette, and Alya. They had all become decent friends, and Arden would have someone outside of her to communicate with. School had just let out, the four of them were heading to Adrien's photoshoot at the park.

"Th-thanks for..inviting us to join you at the..um…." Arden stuttered, she stood on the end of their little squad beside Kaetlyn, still too shy to speak proper sentences to anyone else.

"It's no problem!" Marinette said, "I thought it would be fun to have my friends with me."

Alya wrapped her arm around the girl's shoulder, "Yeah right. You needed us to come with so you wouldn't freeze in front of Adrien."

"Alya…."

The other three giggled. Marinette had been invited to Agreste's next photo shoot the day after Troublemaker had attacked the bakery.

When they entered the park, Kaetlyn spotted a woman putting makeup on Adrien. Cameras and lights were everywhere. Barely any civilians were here, they must have all been cleared out so there would be no photobombs.

"Come on, let's go say hello!" Alya took Marinette's arm and dragged her up to Adrien, where she started having trouble functioning properly. Kaetlyn stayed put beside Arden, who was squealing on sonic levels.

"Are..you alright?"

"I'm fine. It's just-" She sighed, "He's so handsome…"

A wave of concern rushed over Kaetlyn. Marinette had the largest crush on him! What was she supposed to do?! Both her friends liked Adrien. But he is a model, so many girls like him. How on earth would this play out?

Ugh...and I was hoping to avoid drama for the rest of my life…

A boy wearing a white, long sleeve shirt under an orange t-shirt and blue jeans walked down the sidewalks of Paris.

"Are you sure she'd be here?" Reid asked Sam through his phone. Yesterday, he had just arrived in Paris with his parents and older sister as a vacation during spring break. His job was to warn Kaetlyn about the danger of the ghost they were searching for, but without saying it's a ghost….

"Yeah, why am I the one doing this? How hard could you make this task?"

"Kaetlyn needs to know. Maybe she can help."

"Without knowing the ghost she is searching for is a ghost?" Seriously, this is just some excuse Reid's friends made him do so he won't be lazy all week.

"Just..tell her it's an Akuma or something." Sam suggested, obviously tired of this conversation, "Just go to the park. She said she'd be joining some other friends there.

"Did she say when?"

"Kaetlyn told me that she'd be heading there tomorrow, which would be today by now."

Reid continued the argument that should've ended, "You see, if you can video chat Kaetlyn, why not you warn her yourself? You have a higher chance of talking to her, and don't have a one week time limit."

"Hey, I spend my time with her talking about what villains she's seen in Paris, and what numskulls you three are!" Sam referred to Reid, Danny, and Tucker.

"Danny doesn't seem that bad." Reid teased, "Other than the fact that he's crushing on Paulina~"

"Least I don't freeze like a deer in front headlights when I see him." Sam bit back before hanging up.

Reid slipped his phone into his front pocket.

"Touché." He said to himself.

The four girls sat on the bench behind the cameras. Well, three of them. Marinette couldn't sit still while fangirling over Adrien. One of the photographers were taking pictures of him posing while making strange poses himself.

Kaetlyn didn't understand how a person can spend this much time just standing and winking at a lens.

She couldn't understand how she'd be able to sit and watch camera flashes and a blonde boy pose for them. What better way to pass the time than playing apps on her phone?

Though, her time of enjoyment was interrupted by the photographer raging over...something. It wasn't until he turned their way when she saw that his camera was broken. He had dark reddish-brown hair, a soul patch, and orange-brown eyes.

"How am I supposed to create my masterpieces?!" He exclaimed furiously in a strong Italian accent. He wore red and green plaid pants attached to grey suspenders wrapping up and over his white t-shirt.

"Vincent, I'm sure we can get you another camera." A woman reassured, "We'll just have to pause the shoot for today."

"You can't pause art!" The photographer -Vincent- spat back before storming off.

Marinette walked up to the woman with concern, "Is everything alright? How did his camera break?"

"When trying to get a good angle to shoot, he knocked into a light. He dropped his camera, and the light fell on it." The woman answered. How did Kaetlyn tune out the sound of a light falling?

The sound of a camera flashing interrupted the conversation Marinette was having. A bright light focused on a nearby tree, then it disappeared!?

The tree shrank into a small piece of film! A man dressed in a full-body suit with the collar coming over his hairline appeared. His stomach seemed to have a camera lens, and the sleeves were cut off at the fingers. The outfit looked silly, but he was surely an akumatized victim, so it meant danger.

The villain walked over and snagged the film. "Ah! What a lovely piece of art! Paris should be covered in masterpieces like these!" He said through an Italian accent.

"Isn't that Vincent?" Arden asked. Kaetlyn decided to label her as her wallflower friend, though she didn't call her that, for it might come off as rude.

"I think it is!" Alya exclaimed. Chaos broke out, the crew managing the photoshoot scrambled away, but Vincent took pictures of them, trapping them in pieces of the film!

Kaetlyn sprinted away, out of the park. She could only pray that her friends made it out safely. If Vincent captured them, maybe Lune could do something to help.

"Oof!" Kaetlyn lost her balance and collapsed onto the sidewalk. She happened to run into a boy around her age; Short black hair, brown eyes, and fair skin.

"Sorry!" Kaetlyn apologized while helping the boy up. He only stood there, gawking at her, but she had no time to worry about that. "We need to get out of here!"

Kaetlyn grabbed his arm and guided him as far away from the park as possible.

"W-what's happening?!" He asked.

"An Akuma attack. Some camera guy? We just need to stay out of sight so he can't trap us."

Kaetlyn slipped into an alleyway, the park only a few blocks away.

"Um...You..seem to be an expert at...avoiding these...Akumas..." The boy said.

"Yeah, well," Kaetlyn panted, out of breath, "you get used to it when they attack every other day. An exaggeration, of course." Wait, why was she explaining the situation to him? He lives here!

Kaetlyn turned around to face him. The boy wore a confused yet shocked expression on his face. Thinking back on it, their conversation wasn't in French...and he looked familiar.

"Sorry if I'm wrong...but are you from America?" She asked in English, not wanting to make assumptions.

He nodded, "Do..you not..recognize me..?" His face was red, most likely from out of breath.

Kaetlyn thought about his question. It took her a few seconds to properly register who the boy was, "REID?!" Her face suddenly felt warm, "W-w-w-wha..wha…." She had trouble functioning, "..WHAT are you doing here?!"

"Came here for spring break. Mom and Dad lo-...like Paris."

"...Okay! Okay…" Kaetlyn tried calming down, "Just..stay here...I'll be right back."

"Wa-wait! Where're you going?!" Reid asked, but she already darted off.

Lune leaped across the rooftops, heading back towards the park. She was still a little dazed over the fact that Reid was here. Here! In Paris!

"I got my work cut out for me.." The wolf mumbled as she skidded to a halt. Ladybug and Chat Noir were already at the scene. The heroine sent her yoyo flying, while Chat tried cornering Vincent with his staff, though the villain dodged by making the same poses he'll do when taking pictures of Adrien.

Vincent found his chance to send his attack, he summoned several pieces of blank film that hovered over the palm of his hand. He sent them piercing through the air!

This is when Lune jumped down and swatted then away with her words. "Sorry if I'm a little late." She apologized.

"Timing couldn't have been any more perfect." Ladybug said before calling forth her lucky charm. A spotted magnifying glass fell into her hand

"What're we suppose to do with that?" Chat asked

"Watch out!" Lune warned as Vincent sent a few more films their way. She barely blocked the attack this time.

"That was close! Thanks, Lune." Ladybug thanked, "We need to split. Vincent's film can capture more than one person! If all three of us are trapped, there's nothing we can do."

"Vincent? I prefer 'Picture Perfect', thank you!" He spat before throwing more film at the heroes, who dodged at last second.

By now, the four of them were on different corners of the park. Ladybug looked around for a way to use her charm, while Chat and Lune braced for any more attacks.

"Kaetlyn!" Lune heard someone call. The wolf noticed Reid searching the area for her but somehow hasn't noticed the akumatized villain and three superheroes. Is he blind or something?

It wasn't until Picture Perfect turned the boy's way to take a picture when he saw what was going on.

"You idiot, get out the way!" Lune threw one of her hook swords in front of the flash, having it being captured in the film instead of Reid. She jumped in front of him to block any other attacks that might be sent his way.

"Get out of here! NOW!" Lune ordered furiously. Reid's face scrunched in disgust for a split second, then he must have registered the danger he was in and obeyed.

Chat's staff extended and stabbed Picture Perfect in his stomach, breaking the lens. The villain was now stuck against a tree, the staff pinning him there.

"Where's the Akuma?!" The cat asked in perplexion, "I thought it was in his camera!"

"Maybe it's not the camera…" Ladybug began, she leaped into the air, directly below the sun, "but in the film itself!"

The heroine placed her magnifying glass parallel to the sun. The light from the large star created a pinpoint aiming at the film hovering in Picture Perfect's hand.

When he tossed the film at Chat -who didn't have time to dodge- it simply bounced off of him.

"What?!" He growled, "My film! It's ruined!"

Ladybug walked over and tore the pieces of film in half. The Akuma flew out, and she went through her usual process of returning Paris to its state before the attack.

"Using sunlight to destroy camera film," Lune commented.

"Smart, M'lady. As~ always." Chat complemented.

Picture Perfect returned to Vincent, and the three heroes split ways to return to whatever their lives offered them in civilian form.

"Can't believe there was an Akuma attack right before our very eyes!" Arden exclaimed, a little less shy than usual.

"I got some pretty good footage for my Ladyblog, though," Alya stated, holding up her phone.

"I'm just glad it's over. Getting stuck in one of Picture Perfect's film was terrifying!" Kaetlyn added. Her cover story was that she was one of the first to get trapped in the villain's films.

"When do you think his photoshoot is gonna end?" Alya asked.

"I don't think I want it to end.." Arden stated with admiration. Alya gave Kaetlyn a wide-eyed look, who responded with an equally worried shrug. What would happen between Marinette and Arden? Maybe the situation can be avoided? Somehow?

"Hey, Marinette," Adrien called, "would you like to join me for some pictures?"

Marinette made a flustered reply, "Mhm!" She joined him behind the camera.

Arden fumbled with her fingers, she must have wanted to take some pictures with Adrien too…

"Kaetlyn!"

The girl turned her attention to Reid, who walked up to her and the rest of the group.

"Thank goodness I found you." He spoke in English. Alya and Arden wore a bewildered expression.

"Uh...I'll get back to you guys…" Kaetlyn informed her friends in French, then guided Reid off to the side, "What are you doing here?!" She questioned in English.

"My family and I came here for spring break. I..knew you lived here..so...I..thought I might as well...look for you?" His face turned red.

"Is it spring break already?"

"...Yyyyeaahhhh...How could you not know?"

"Collège Françoise Dupont doesn't have spring break for another few weeks."

Reid looked confused, it seemed to be the emotion of the day.

"My middle school. They have an extra year." She explained bluntly, "Anyways..is..there a reason..why you looked for me..?" She suddenly felt nervous.

"Oh! Yeah...so…" Reid began, "Danny, Sam, Tucker, and I...ever since we learned akumas were real...we've...been looking into them..and we think we might've found one roaming Paris.."

An Akuma freely roaming Paris? That makes no sense! There would be chaos everywhere!

"Are you sure it was an Akuma..?" Kaetlyn asked.

"We're..pretty sure."

"W-well, I'll keep an eye out..th-th-thanks…" Kaetlyn thanked. They stood in silence for what felt like forever.

Reid spoke, "Well, I better get back to our hotel room...Er- not our hotel room..um...my family's hotel room. Sorry..if that sounded..awkward.."

"It's fine, fine, totally fine..yeah..it's-" Kaetlyn stopped herself from repeating, "It's..okay."

Both of them nervously smiled before waving goodbye. Kaetlyn returned to her friends, who were currently chatting to Adrien. The shoot must have ended while they were talking.

"So, who was that boy?" Alya asked.

"He was.." How should I describe him? "...a friend of mine. Back in America."

"Are you close?" She pried, Alya seems to have an unusual interest in Kaetlyn's and Reid's relationship.

"W-well…" She felt her face go red, "We've been close friends since sixth grade."

"Do you think we can meet him?" Adrien asked, joining the conversation.

"I'm not sure...he's only here for spring break, and he doesn't speak French.." Kaetlyn answered.

"But spring break is a few weeks from now," Marinette stated.

"American schools typically have it around right about now."

Kaetlyn stood there for about the next half hour answering questions her friends asked.

After the Akuma attack, Reid searched for Kaetlyn at the park. He soon enough spotted her chatting with two other girls, "Kaetlyn!"

He saw her turn her head towards him. She wore a shocked expression.

"Thank goodness I found you." He said while walking up to her. The two girls seemed confused. Kaetlyn turned to them and spoke something in French before guiding Reid off to the side.

"What are you doing here?!" She questioned in English.

"My family and I came here for spring break. I..knew you lived here..so...I..thought I might as well...look for you?" He felt his face burn red hot. His mind had a hard time focussing on the conversation. Maybe the Akuma attack had shocked him that much?

"Is it spring break already?"

"...Yyyyeaahhhh...How could you not know?"

"Collège Françoise Dupont doesn't have spring break for another few weeks."

Reid felt perplexed. How does one even pronounce those syllables?

"My middle school. They have an extra year." She explained bluntly, "Anyways..is..there a reason..why you looked for me..?"

"Oh! Yeah...so…" Reid began, How do I describe this? "Danny, Sam, Tucker, and I...ever since we learned akumas were real...we've...been looking into them..and we think we might've found one roaming Paris.."

"Are you sure it was an Akuma..?" Kaetlyn asked.

"We're..pretty sure."

"W-well, I'll keep an eye out..th-th-thanks…" Kaetlyn thanked. They stood in silence for what felt like forever.

Reid spoke, "Well, I better get back to our hotel room..Er- not our hotel room..um...my family's hotel room. Sorry..if that sounded..awkward.." Me and my stupid mouth!

"It's fine, fine, totally fine..yeah..it's-" Kaetlyn stopped herself from repeating, "It's..okay."

Both of them nervously smiled before waving goodbye. With Reid out of the park and wanting to be rid of the strange occurrences today, he took out his phone and called Tucker, who answered after the second call.

"Yo, dude. What's up?" His friend asked through the phone.

"Nothing much...finally talked to Kaetlyn after a weird Akuma attack…"

"What was it like? How cool were the villains?" Tucker asked enthusiastically.

"Some guy in a weird camera jumpsuit. He used picture film as a prison."

"That's...interesting..but cool! I need to type this into our database!"

Reid sighed, but let his friend continue.

"To think, we have all these ghosts here in Amity, but Akumas are real people with superpowers! Sam even managed to get her hands on a newspaper from when the first Akuma showed itself in Paris."

"Well, she has rich parents that can afford a whole bowling alley in their mansion. So, I don't see it that surprising." Reid commented.

"Yet not enough money to hire a translator to read the paper." Tucker said sarcastically, "All of it is in French."

"Look, don't give me another job. I did what you guys told me to do. Can I just enjoy my vacation trip now?"

Tucker chuckled, Reid could just hear that smirk on his face.

"I don't know...you can make up for all the stuff you didn't do to help us catch ghosts by dealing with the one in France."

Reid groaned, "Dude, leave that to Sam. Which leads me to something else: Why didn't we just give her the task of telling Kaetlyn about her?"

Tucker shrugged, but being on the other side of a phone call, he knew Reid couldn't see him.

With no response, Reid just hung up and slipped his phone back into his pocket.

Why do I put up with these people?


	9. It’s so Beautiful

Reid just finished getting dressed for his third day in Paris, France. He waited at the end of his bed for everyone else to finish.

Their hotel room was just like any other; two full beds, a small tv, a small round dining table with two matching chairs, and a bathroom that Reid's sister was currently getting dressed in.

His mother was brushing her shoulder length black hair, and his father was on his phone, searching for the best restaurants in Paris for dinner tonight.

"Alright," His father began; dirty blonde hair and brown eyes, "where would you guys like to go to first?"

"Anywhere really," His mother answered; strands of white in her hair and brown eyes as well, "We've been almost everywhere during our honeymoon."

It's true, the two of them visited Paris for their honeymoon. Reid always hated it when they would tell him and his older sister their stories. It was like listening to a dramatic romance movie. Love isn't a bad thing, but it is when you repeat the same scenes over and over again for fourteen years.

"Can we see the Eiffel Tower?" Reid's sister asked excitedly as she walked out of the bathroom, straightening her off-the-shoulder shirt. She had a dirty blonde pixie cut with deep brown eyes.

"Eiffel Tower it is then."

"Yay!"

Reid rolled his eyes at his sister's excitement, yet he felt just the same way. He always heard how beautiful the view from the top of the Eiffel Tower is.

Everyone ready, out the door, they couldn't be any less than obvious that they were tourists. They know barely any French, they carried a backpack and water bottles, applied sunscreen every few hours. Reid wished they could just stroll down the streets and enjoy the view, maybe stop at a park and hope there were no Akuma attacks to ruin their day.

Maybe he could learn French just for the sake of being able to read the street signs or understand what people around him are saying.

Arriving at the base of the tower and about to enter the elevator leading to the top, everyone stopped in their tracks when an outlandishly clothed person skidded to a halt from out of nowhere. They dashed off with lightning speed, Becoming a colorful blur and leaving behind a large gust of wind!

A young girl, seemingly around Reid's age, used a spotted yoyo to swing herself above the scared civilians and some other tourists. She dressed like a ladybug, with a boy dressed as a black cat following not too far behind.

Another girl, dressed as a white wolf, landed in the middle of the area, two hook sword unsheathed and clutched in her hands.

"Don't worry, everyone!" She announced in a voice of importance, yet somehow a slightly casual tone, "We'll take care of the Akuma, but they can run pretty fast. You should all be careful where you're going and find a place indoors to stay until Ladybug, Chat Noir, and I can deal with all of this."

Obediently following orders, people headed towards inside the Eiffel Tower, vehicles, or to their homes, like Reid and his family.

"Well, I guess we better go…" His mother mumbled, disappointed they wouldn't be able to admire the view of France from the tower.

Reid followed behind his family until he noticed an elderly woman had fallen from the rush of people and had trouble standing back up. He hurried to her side and tried helping her up. The white wolf came in and helped the woman up instead.

"Don't worry, I have things under control. You go back to your family." She ordered.

"Thank you, young lady. Same to you, young man." The elder thanked.

"I could've helped, just because I'm not a superhero doesn't mean I can't help," Reid said in a steady, slightly angered tone as the woman headed off.

"Well," The wolf began, "I am a superhero with powers that can be the difference between whether or not Paris is saved. You and every other citizen can get injured if you attempt to do our job."

It sounded like she didn't appreciate the help he offered. She could be defeating the villain by now if she let the civilians take care of themselves. They weren't helpless humans who needed a teenage girl to tell them what to do.

Before Reid could retort, his sister grabbed him by the arm and tugged him along back to the hotel.

It wasn't until the news announced the superfast villain had been defeated by 'Ladybug, Chat Noir, and Lune' when the Formans considered going back to the Eiffel Tower.

"At this point, I just wanna take a nap…" Reid's sister complained.

"Natalie, we're only here for a couple for days!" His mother informed, "Your father and I already have a full day planned for tomorrow. We won't have any other time to visit the tower. Don't you want to see the wonderful bird's-eye view of the city?"

That's when his mother turned around from her food to see Natalie snoring her head off on the couch. She sighed and returned to eating.

Reid rolled his eyes and laid a blanket over his sleeping sister. Even though she was older, he'd end up taking care of her. Natalie can be childish, but she's mostly…..wait...no, she's just childish. Immature might be a more accurate description.

"I'm going to sleep too.." Reid yawned as he laid on one of the twin beds and took a comfortable nap.

Kaetlyn sat at her computer desk. She stared at the floor, lost in thought.

"Are you okay?" Lunna asked, resting on the girl's shoulder.

She blinked, returning to the world, "..I'm fine, it's just…" She jolted up from her seat, Lunna flew out of the way at her sudden movement, "AGHHH...Why can't I just...DO SOMETHING RIGHT FOR ONCE?!"

Lunna hovered there and let Kaetlyn calm down a bit. She looked up at her kwami and saw her worried face.

"Sorry!" She plopped back into her chair, "Sorry…"

The wolf kwami slowly hovered over and sat on the girl's lap. "What's wrong?"

Kaetlyn took a deep breath, making sure she won't snap again, "It's just...I can't stop thinking about today. Reid tried helping that woman, and I barged in and I practically insulted him…" She covered her face with her hands.

Lunna zipped up and removed her hands, but could only remove two fingers with how small she was.

"Don't say that! As Lune, it's your job to protect Paris. You were only doing just that. That boy is a part of Paris! You did nothing wrong!"

"Thanks.." Kaetlyn said halfheartedly, "I wish I could do something to make up for it. Even if I was doing my job, I still hurt him! Didn't you see his face? He probably hates me."

"Hm...it seemed like him and his family were heading to the top of the tower. I don't think they were able to do so."

"I can't take them all to the top if that's what you're suggesting." Kaetlyn leaned back in her chair, feeling a little less down.

"What about just one of them? Think how romantic it'll be if you brought Reid to the top!"

Kaetlyn blushed, "He wouldn't know it's me.."

"Does it matter? The heroine of the city, a handsome young boy, sitting side-by-side together as they look down at the glimmering Parisian lights at night!" Lunna seemed a little too into this...

"Look, I'll do something about it if you stop all this lovey-dovey nonsense."

"Deal!"

Night had fallen, Lune might be able to find his hotel without being too noticed. Hopefully, she didn't seem like a creep for knocking on his window.

...I'm starting to regret my decision…..

After who knows how long of peering through hotel windows, the wolf found Reid on his phone, laying beside his father.

Did he have trouble sleeping?

She tapped the window, hoping not to wake up his family. With no response, she knocked lightly, a little louder than before. Reid looked up from the illuminating screen to see her there.

Cautiously, he got out of his bed and opened the window. Lune froze, she lost all thought and forgot her reason for being here.

She had one foot on the window seal to keep her balance from falling, her face leaned in close to do the same. She felt if she leaned back, she would fall like the clumsy person she is and make a fool of herself.

"What are you doing here…?" Reid asked coldly. Was he still upset at her? Oh no...did she really make that bad of a first impression? Er-second impression; Picture Perfect and all…

"Uh….." Was all Lune could let out.

Reid rolled his eyes and closed the window.

"No, wait!" The wolf exclaimed in a hushed voice. She held out one of her hands, which ended up being smashed between the window and its seal. She let out a high pitched yip. Reid noticed her situation and quickly opened the window again. Lune pulled away her hand.

"Sorry!" He apologized. He didn't mean to hurt her.

"I-i-i-it's fine." She stared at her injured hand, afraid she might screw up if she got lost in the cloud looking back at him.

With an annoyed sigh, Reid asked, "Why are you here?"

"I...I wanted to say s-sorry for what I said earlier today…." Lune glanced up at him for only a second.

Confused why she was making such a big deal over their conversation, he just wanted to go to sleep.

"Is that it?" Reid asked unenthusiastically.

"W-well…" She looked up at him and spoke slowly, "..I saw you were heading to the Eiffel Tower. The Akuma must have interrupted that..sorry.."

He listened to the rest of what Lune had to say.

"I was thinking...mmm-maybe...I could take you up there..? It's okay if you don't want to go..It's just.." She gradually spoke faster, flustered, "i-i-it's not as busy this late at night, a-aa-and- in fact, there's probably no one there at all. The view is nice at night, you know? All the...lights and the lights and- I-I already said that..um.."

Reid chuckled, "I would love to see Paris from the tower. It's really the only reason I agreed to the trip." He gave her a slight smile, which only made Lune blush even more.

My face is probably a tomato already!

He got up and sat beside her, then wrapped his arm around her shoulder. She did the same around his waist. Lune leaped rooftop to rooftop with Reid, heading to the Eiffel Tower.

She felt so awkward, but it was most likely better than carrying him in the bridal style. That would weird.

Arriving at the top of the tower, Lune let go of Reid and let him admire the view. He walked up and pressed his face against the chain link fence.

"Woah~" He let out in awe. The view was unbelievable! The bright, yet soft Parisian light illuminating the city was breathtaking! He couldn't describe it words! There was nothing better than a bird's-eye view of such a beautiful city...

The slight breeze so high up gave Lune the chills. Reid felt cold as well, but he didn't want to leave.

The wolf sat down against the wall. He looked so happy, she didn't want to interrupt that.

Maybe Lunna is better for something other than judging me after all.

She decided to rest her heavy eyes, no harm in that as long as she didn't…

Reid turned around at the sound of muffled breathes of a certain white wolf. She had fallen asleep! And when there was such beautiful scenery right in front of them?

He shook his head slightly with a genuine smirk. He walked up to Lune and poked her shoulder. When that didn't rouse her, he gently shook her.

"Lune." He said.

She opened her eyes and saw Reid up close in her face. She jumped back, her face exploding with bright red blush from the embarrassment.

"I-I-I-I-"

"It's okay!" Reid chuckled, "It's okay. I would've fallen asleep too." His smile only made her freak out even more.

She looked down at her feet, afraid of how stupid she looked with a glowing red face. The next thing she knew, Reid embraced her in a tight hug.

"Thank you so much" His face blushed just as much.

Lune closed her eyes and accepted his hug, hugging him back, "Je t'aime beaucoup.." She whispered.

"Eh..what was that?"

Lune widened her eyes in shock and pushed him away. "I'm sorry! I shouldn't have said that! I'm so sorry! L-let's just get you back to your place! P-pretend that never happened!"

After much stuttering and confusion, Reid and Lune made it back to their places of stay, no one knowing they even left.

Kaetlyn had her head buried in her pillow, "I can't believe I said that! And right in front of him!" Her muffled voice exclaimed in regret.

"It'll all be fine!" Lunna reassured, "It's not like he knew it was you. He doesn't even know French!"

Kaetlyn paused, she raised her head slightly and stared off into the distance.

"How about you get some rest? In a while, this will all be forgotten."

Without turning off the light, Kaetlyn wrapped herself in her blankets and tried falling asleep.

Lunna flipped the lights off and rested on her pillow.

Reid stared at the ceiling of his hotel room. His father beside him, and his mother and Natalie sleeping in the other bed. They agreed that the guys of the family would sleep in one bed, and the girls in the other.

He couldn't stop thinking about the wonderful sights from the top of the Eiffel Tower. He loved heights, he loved the idea of flying and just...being free. Why couldn't he be the half ghost boy?

But, it's been a long night, and he had trouble keeping his eyes open. The next thing on his bucket list was to figure out what she said, and what it meant.


	10. Mr Knowitall Yep, Know it all

A/N: Hi! I wanted to say thank you for reading and enjoying the story! I know I made this a Danny Phantom and Miraculous crossover. There's going to be more ghost action in the future, promise. Thank you, again!

Kaetlyn sat in class as explained the students' history assignment. The slim young man had neatly combed red hair and dark skin. He wore a yellowish beige suit with a green tie to bring out his matching eyes. At the beginning of the year, he said he's been working as a teacher for...how long….four years? Not long compared to most of her other teachers in the past.

"You will be making a poster describing what life was like in 1792 during the first French republic." He began, having a young yet official tone, "Remember, you are a citizen living in Paris, France during all of this. I don't want any third person descriptions. Pretend as if you're writing a letter to someone."

As usual, Chloe had to speak out and be a drama queen, "But this is a poster! Why are we writing a letter? Wouldn't it make more sense to do something more appropriate for my tastes? Like, the history of my father: the mayor of Paris?"

Kaetlyn sighed, can't she get by one class without that clown mentioning something about her or her father's job?

"I'm the one who's been through years of university to work as a history teacher." told Bourgeois, "Meanwhile, you haven't graduated collège yet. Not to mention I get paid for what I do, and what I do requires me to inform and you to listen and follow instructions." He leaned back, using his hand on his desk as support, "In conclusion, I tell you what to do and you do it without question. Are we on the same page, ?"

"Hmph!" Was all she said while shifting herself to avoid eye contact from anyone.

With that over, continued the class' assignment, "I want you all in groups of two. Since most of you can behave-" He gave a cold look at Chloe, "-without any adults taking over the overall situation, I will allow you to choose your teammate."

Everyone whispered their own little cheers at the freedom of choosing their friend for the project. Kaetlyn -being the student that creates an odd number in the class- had no one to partner up with. Marinette with Alya, Kim with Max, Chloe asking Adrien to be her partner, Ivan with Mylene, Nathaniel, and Alix, she didn't know if Nino and Sabrina would end up pairing up.

"Once you find your partner, you may begin working on your project. I have the supplies up here on my desk. I want one person from each team to come up and get them." hasn't been a teacher for that long, but he was certainly good at his job. Kaetlyn enjoyed him as a teacher.

While half the class came up to grab supplies for the project, Kaetlyn scurried up to ask the teacher, "Erm.. ."

He smiled, "Is there something you need help with?"

"Um, well...I noticed I'm basically the odd one out and don't have a partner…. What do I do..?" Goodness, the wording of that question.

scanned the classroom, he seemed to be thinking up a solution. As Juleka walked by, heading back with the supplies in hand, he said, "Juleka, would it be alright if Kaetlyn joined you and Rose? She doesn't have a teammate."

"Oh..okay." She answered monotone. Those kinds of questions from teachers were really just orders given by them. Of course, the student would say yes! Unless they truly hated either the teacher or student who would be unexpectedly joining them.

"Follow me," Juleka told Kaetlyn, who did just that to the back of the class.

"Er..thanks for...letting me into your team.." Kaetlyn thanked. It's not like she had a choice.

"It's no problem."

Juleka had copper eyes, with her left one being covered by purple tipped bangs. Her black shirt had sea green lining and short laced sleeves; Her fingerless gloves matching -minus the green. Her purple pants and black high top sneakers finished the look.

They stopped at the back of the class where Rose sat.

"Hi, Kaetlyn!" The smiling girl in pink greeted; Her shirt going well together with white legging. Her blonde pixie cut reminded Kaetlyn of Natalie: Reid's older sister. The only difference was Rose's bright blue eyes when Natalie had brown.

"Hi.." She replied shakily, she didn't really know anyone outside of Arden, Alya, and Marinette. Maybe you could count Reid, but he left back to Amity over a week ago.

"She's in our team now," Juleka explained simply while spreading out the materials for the project.

Rose seemed to have no problems with that.

"I think the easiest thing would be the 'popular tribunals' since it seems to involve insight on the citizens the most." The copper eyed girl suggested.

"I guess so." Kaetlyn responded, "I don't know much about French history, just what taught us this past year."

The three girls spent the rest of the class period brainstorming on the set up of their 'poster letter' as Kaetlyn liked to call it. After figuring out how everything should look, they decided to split the work in three ways. Juleka would draw, Rose would decorate, and Kaetlyn would write everything down.

As the bell rang for the next period, made one last announcement, "Remember your project is due two days from now! We will begin presenting by then."

The requirement of Kaetlyn's task asked for a minimum of six paragraphs about the topic. The research she needed to do to understand the relevance of everything was excruciating! How was one supposed to learn everything within one day?

"Did we even learn this stuff?!" Kaetlyn exclaimed suddenly. She sat at her computer desk.

"Well, your class did, but you didn't." Lunna replied, "Maybe if you quit being such an airhead you would've known a thing or two about the French republic."

"Okay, it's the first French republic." The girl corrected sarcastically.

"Well, you learned that much at least."

Kaetlyn growled, then decided to return to her project. No point in arguing...but Lunna just pushed the subject, "Maybe if you stopped dozing off this would be ten times easier."

She whipped around in her chair to face the kwami, "Maybe if you stopped bothering me I could get my work done!"

The conversation was cut short when hysterical laughter echoed down the street. Both watched out the window as a slim young man wearing a fancy suit and a pair of equally fancy glasses practically danced down the road. He had wildly styled blood red hair and dark skin.

"Looks a lot like," Kaetlyn stated.

The man pushed up his glasses and examined the area. He locked eyes on two boys tapping away on their phones. Saying something Kaetlyn couldn't hear with the glass and distance between them, the man's hand began glowing a bubbly pinkish red. The substance shot out like a beam and hit the two boys, who then tossed their phones and pulled out stacks of textbooks out of nowhere?!

Kaetlyn slid open her window to hear the screams of the other citizens and the laughing of the akumatized man. His hand glowed more of the magic and started zapping everyone!

"Moon, Rise!" The blinding white light consumed her room, then out the window popped Lune, already having one of her hook swords unsheathed. The wolf leaped down on top of a deserted car. She stood straight and tall, her body facing sideways towards the akumatized victim, but her hazel eyes staring into his golden ones with fury.

"Ah, Lune! It was expected you'd come out to stop me eventually. But, alas, you won't be able to accomplish your goal."

"Hah! Sure. Give me one time we weren't able to stop a villain like you from destroying Paris!"

"Destroy? Oh, there's no destroying here. And what's this 'we' you speak of? I only see one hero." He adjusted his glasses as a purple moth outlined his eyes. Hawkmoth was speaking to him, most likely poisoning the man's head even more.

"Now, feebleminded wolf, I have some miraculouses to grab hold of and students to teach." The villain's hand glowed its bubbly red-pink magic, but the hero needed to get something straight.

"Know-it-all?" She asked, baffled. This guy serious?"

" -it-all, thank you." His hand still glowing, the man straightened his suit.

"Know-it-all," Lune repeated.

In spite, the villain scowled before shooting a beam in the wolf's direction. With a yip, she barely dodged.

"I say it's an improvement compared to ' '." He exclaimed in anger, "And maybe I will get some respect around here!" He fired a few more times. How was Lune supposed to dodge all of these?!

At last second, Chat Noir jumped in front of her and whacked the attacks out of the way with his staff.

"Hope you don't mind. A cat has to make an entrance, you know!" He said to seemingly no one in general.

"Arriving a little earlier wouldn't have been so bad." The wolf stated.

"Well, we're here now!" Ladybug shouted to her as she swung in with her yoyo.

The moth outline appeared over again.

"What's his name this time?" Chat asked.

Lune answered, "Originally from Collège Françoise Dupont, but he calls himself ' ' now."

The cat had a difficult time keeping in his laugh, " -it-all?"

"Yep!"

"Watch out!" Ladybug warned. The red-pink magic beams were heading straight for the canine and feline, but a spotted yoyo blocked the attacks luckily!

The three spread out around -It's so weird to say that. Like...it's so childish!-

"The Akuma must be in his glasses!" Ladybug informed her team.

"Got it!" Lune replied.

"Of course you would be the first to figure that out, Ladybug. Always so intelligent, but unlike all of the other villains', I will prevail and fill this city with knowledge!"

He shot another beam in Chat's way. Lune didn't notice it before, but 's red glasses were engulfed with the same bubbly magic as his hand. Probably being its source. No wonder Ladybug suggested them as the Akuma's place of corruption.

The black cat blocked the attack, then said, "Brains over bronze isn't always the best decision! Trust me, it's always nice to take a break from learning."

"Nonsense! How else will one become superior! You can't use muscle without knowledge of how to do so!" leaped backward several feet before running away.

"After him!" Ladybug ordered and the other two followed. They all chased him several miles across Paris, but lost sight halfway!

They weren't fast enough to keep up with him and he managed to disappear when turning a corner that lead to another street. Their only lead was the several citizens of all ages studying, using textbooks. People in their vehicles even stopped what they were doing to do the same.

"I'll follow his path, we'll split up to cover more ground." Lune nodded and Chat gave a two-finger salute before fulfilling Ladybug's orders.

Now, all three heroes were on their own. Lune kind of liked the seclusion. No need to wear her mask if no one were around. Of course, that's just metaphorical.

After half an hour of searching the vicinity and no call from either Ladybug or Chat Noir, Lune thought might've sent them on a wild goose chase.

She held up the handle of her sword and slid out a long rectangle that acted as a phone -it was still attached to the handle. She dialed Ladybug first, but there was no signal?

"A flying Kwami, magical powers, a miraculous, and a phone that needs cell service? Really?! I'm a superhero than can emit some echolocation howls and they make a phone for me that still needs wifi!? Lunna!"

This made so sense! Couldn't that blasted Kwami make her a phone that would actually work?! What if she was in an emergency and needed to call someone pronto!? All the bad guy had to do was disable the connection!

"You teenagers are so useless without a way of communication." Lune whipped around towards the source of the sentence. stood there like a pole, so still and tall, his feet together, it looked sort of intimidating.

She unsheathed her second sword.

"It's no use. I've destroyed the cell towers throughout all of Paris. And I have memorized your technique of fighting. Quite an amateur if I say so myself."

Lune stayed silent, waiting for him to attack first.

He sighed, "See? History is such a useful topic. Students like Chloe Bourgeois just don't understand that. To think, she snuck into my classroom after hours just so she can obtain the history needed for her project."

His tone turned into venom, "That clown even insulted my grandfather's glasses! Blasted brat!" He exhaled his anger out, "At least she's still in there, studying this time."

"Glad to see her nickname stuck around," Lune mumbled, referring to him calling her a clown.

"I admire whoever came up with it. I've been hearing students refer to her as such since the middle of the year."

Lune considered it if she were to brag about coming up with the name, but that would give away her identity. Hawkmoth would be after Kaetlyn until she gave up her miraculous.

's eyes were outlined by the moth again. Lune readied into a defensive stance.

When it disappeared, he spoke, "I say it would be wise to give up your miraculous without any fighting. If we were to go head-and-head, I would surely win, for I have memorized every move you have ever done. I can predict your actions just with a simple step as you lunge towards me.

Lune threw one of her swords at him, he didn't move as it missed him by a mile.

"I never had the best of accuracy…." She stated.

"Actually, you never had the best precision. There's a difference." corrected, "You really have both terrible precision and terrible accuracy. Not much of an athletic type, are you?"

"Shut up!" Lune charged at him, slicing her sword vertically when she reached the blasted villain! He dodged with ease.

"Are you that bad at listening? I've memorized all of your techniques. Not that there's much to begin with. You just swing a sword around randomly."

"I beat the Akuma, don't I!?" She swung again, he dodged again.

"Not like that. Not with me, at the least."

Lune gritted her teeth. She ran at him again. He was prepared to catch them both off guard when a blur of brown sped past them, but this was the wolf's chance. As the blur disappeared, he didn't have enough time to dodge the handle of Lune's sword. It knocked him smack middle of his face!

She felt accomplished as he collapsed to the ground. That's when Ladybug and Chat Noir found her.

"Got 'em! And on my own, too!" Lune grinned from ear to ear.

"Nice job." Ladybug congratulated as she reached down and snapped 's glasses in half.

"How'd you find me?" the wolf asked Chat.

"I'm not sure, really. We were lead here..in a way. We kept seeing this brown blur and decided to follow it. The blur eventually led us to you."

Lune wore a confused expression.

"Miraculous Ladybug!" Ladybug shouted. After Paris being restored from the villain's chaos, she de-evilized the Akuma, and everything went back to normal. The dark purple and black magic around bubbled away to reveal in his beige suit and green tie, and a much better hairstyle.

"Pound it!" The three heroes exclaimed in sync. Even if Lune hadn't used her special ability to start the five minute countdown, she remembered her project and how much of the day she lost fighting.

"I have to go!" She gasped with a sense of urgency, "Bye!"

Lune hurried back to her apartment and de-transformed. Lune rushed to her computer and checked the time. 6:41pm

"How am I supposed to finish now?!" She clutched her head with her hands, ruining her ponytail.

" said you had two days to finish. What's the rush?" Lunna asked.

"The plan was to get everything ready today and we set up the poster tomorrow in class! That way we have a whole day without having to worry about it!"

"Okay, calm down. You still have a couple hours to finish your paragraphs. If you power through, you should be fine."

"Right." Kaetlyn slid her hands over her mouth, "Right…." She plopped onto her chair and began scouring the internet for more specific information about the first French Republic.

The next day, Kaetlyn had trouble staying awake for school. History finally rolled around and she, Rose, and Juleka could finish their project. They grouped up in the back of the class like yesterday to present what they've accomplished.

"I have all of the pictures," Juleka said.

"I got everything for decorations!" Rose added.

"I-" Kaetlyn yawned, "Wrote this down. It's a little messy." She placed her papers of writing on the table. The two girls scanned through them.

"Wow, this is very detailed!" Juleka said in a monotone, yet Kaetlyn heard some sort of emotion in her sentence.

"I really like it! Thanks, Kaetlyn!" Rose exclaimed with a bright smile.

"Really?" She had too much exhaustion in her system to speak above a scratchy mumble.

"Mhm! I don't even remember some of these details from class?"

"I..just typed 'first french republic' in the search engine. I went from there to find specific information on the topic."

Someone shouldn't be impressed over a few paragraphs if rushed work...

"This'll be great! I can't wait to begin!"

Juleka let out a small chuckle at Rose's excitement. Kaetlyn managed to pull her lips into a faint smile.

She sat down in the seat beside them, trying to pay attention as her teammates, but her heavy eyes said "No", and she passed out within the next second.


	11. The Perfect Date!

"Why was Mr. Douville so impressed with my work?" Kaetlyn asked Lunna. She spun in her wheely chair, staring at the ceiling.

"Be...cause you wrote down some good stuff for the project?" Suggested the kwami, nomming on some jerky.

"That doesn't make sense. It was rushed and sloppy. Not like I put any effort into it." She sighed, "Maybe they just feel sorry for me and are simply taking pity on me."

That must have ruffled Lunna's feathers -if she had any- because she flew up in Kaetlyn's face.

"Does it matter?! You did a good job on your project and the teacher and your team praised you for it! Besides, that was a few days ago! It's a new week!"

"Okay, okay!" Kaetlyn hushed, "My mom is still here! The walls are thin, too. What if she hears you?!"

"Then stop complaining and just accept the 'A'!"

"Ugh…."

Both heard a knock on the bedroom door. Lunna zipped out of sight as Kaetlyn's mother opened it.

"Lunch is almost over. Are you packed?" She asked.

"Yes…" Kaetlyn replied in a miffed tone, "It's lunch, I don't need to bring anything back home."

"Just making sure." Her mother stated, slightly defensive.

Kaetlyn stood up from her seat and walked past her mother, out of her bedroom.

"I'll see you after school!" She rushed to the front door, waving goodbye as she exited.

Next was science in Ms. Mendeleiev's class. Yes, she can teach a class, but she's so strict and mean! If you don't give 110% percent in her class, you end up being scolded in front of everyone. Quite humiliating….

There's nothing interesting in her class anyway! Just math equations and something about atoms. Whatever, Kaetlyn would just read anyways. Literature was her strong suit. Or at least vocabulary. She would sometimes confuse her friends back in Amity with her library of colossal words. Ha! That was always fun!

Halfway through a page of her book, the bell rang. Students walked out of the classroom after packing up their books, heading to their next period. Kaetlyn saw Ivan and Mylene standing off to the side, murmuring to each other about something.

Lunna popped her head out of her miraculous holder's hood and whispered into her ear, "Go check out what they're saying!"

Kaetlyn leaned against the nearest wall and pretended to be checking her phone so she didn't look too suspicious. You learn a few things while being a superhero in France.

"Why should I?" She whispered back, "That's an invasion of privacy and can come off as rude. I don't want to seem that way to people."

Being the sassy kwami she is, Lunna growled, "Well, my hearing is superior to yours when you're in this state. And I can hear they're talking about something you can help them with!"

"And what would that be?" Kaetlyn wasn't really interested. She had to hurry to class anyways.

"I'm not telling you until you go talk to them!" She disappeared back into the girl's hood as her, Ivan, and Mylene were heading to their next class.

"There would be no point in getting an answer out of you, then!"

For the rest of the day, those two wouldn't shut up! They kept muttering under their breath during class, stopped to stand to the side and discuss some more, they even sat at the bleachers during Gym and did nothing but talk. The only thing that would make them stop was the teacher warning them of how their grades will fall if they don't pay attention.

What made it worse was Lunna's constant nagging!

Between classes: "Talk to them!"

In between classes: "Just ask how their day is or something! Anything to lead to what they're talking about!"

After school: "Just say 'hi' and go from there!"

"Rrgh...Alright, alright! I'll talk to them if you want me to that badly!" Kaetlyn

snapped, getting a few strange looks from fellow students trying to get back home.

Taking a deep breath in, she walked swiftly to Ivan and Mylene, who

were...still...whispering to each other….

"Eh...um...e-excuse me?" She tried getting their attention. No luck.

"Ivan? Mylene? E-excuse me?" She spoke a little louder. This time, they looked behind them to see the dark haired girl that was in their class.

"Can we help you?" Ivan asked, both him and Mylene looking confused.

"W-well...I noticed you two were talking..quite a bit throughout the day.

Iiiieeeeee...wanted to know what might have been so important?"

Jeez, I hope I don't seem intrusive!

The two of them exchanged looks before seemingly to silently agree on something. They turned around to fully face Kaetlyn.

"We're trying to think of the perfect date to go on, and we're unsure on what to do," Mylene answered.

"You two are dating?!" Kaetlyn exclaimed, shooketh. How has she never heard of this?! Oh! Wait! She doesn't talk to people that much... Her only friend in Paris was in a completely different class.

"Yyyyess….?" The couple replied simultaneously, unsure about how she hasn't known this already. How long have they even been dating?!

"It's our anniversary! A full year as boyfriend and girlfriend!" Ivan mentioned excitedly.

A full YEAR?! Well...there's her answer at least! A full

YeArRRrrrr?!

"W-..wow! I...can't believe it!" Kaetlyn tried expressing excitement but was too busy wrapping her mind around this. Didn't high school couples only last for a few weeks!? A month at most! Is Paris really the city of love? Were there magical powers in the city that had couples of any age last this long?!

"I was thinking of repeating our first date together. It would have such a romantic meaning to it!" Ivan explained.

"And I wanted us to do something completely new and different! Something original and never done before!" Mylene told her opinion.

"Hmm…." How do dates even work? Kaetlyn hasn't ever been on one. Unless playdates count?

"Well, almost everything has been done already…But it would be nice to do something different every once and a while, especially for an anniversary…" Kaetlyn pondered, "Oh..but repeating your first date ever together would be so romantic…"

An idea popped in her head. "Ivan!" He turned his full attention to Kaetlyn's suddenly thundering voice, "Did you proclaim your love to Mylene in any special way?" Her voice went back to a murmur, "Unless Mylene was the one to make the first move..?"

"I sang a song for her. It..it didn't work out at first.." He blushed.

"But it worked in the end! And I'm glad!" Mylene finished for him, which just made Ivan blush even more.

Ignoring the awkward romantic moment these two were in, Kaetlyn shouted again, "I've got a good idea! Meet me at the park tomorrow! I need more than just me to do all this…"

She wrote the time of day on two pieces of paper so they wouldn't forget before dashing off to her apartment. Her parents both at work, she didn't care how loud she might be.

She threw her satchel off her shoulder and across the living area after taking out her phone from it to make a few calls.

"Arden!" Kaetlyn yelled as soon as her friend picked up the phone. "I need you with some romantic help!"

"Romance?" She sounded both confused and equally excited.

"Oui! I need to plan a date!"

Arden gasped, "I'll be right over! Your place, right?!"

"Mhm! Come as soon a possible!" She hung up as Lunna came floating back with a strip of jerky in her...flipper...things...whatever you call the equivalent of a hand for a Kwami!

"You did a good thing!" The topaz eye colored wolf smiled with a mouthful of meat.

"You kept bothering me. I had no choice! But It certainly feels good to be a matchmaker.." Kaetlyn smirked.

"Uhm...A matchmaker is someone who makes. Matches. Not plan dates for people who are already together…"

"Shh, shh, shhh….let me enjoy this rare moment.." Kaetlyn pleaded in a hushed voice, putting her pointer finger up to silence her kwami.

Just then, someone knocked on the door. She opened it to reveal Arden standing beside….

"XACK?!"

Black hair draping over a slim teenager's brown eyes. A pale, forest green t-shirt over a long sleeved maroon shirt. The person who had a crush on Kaetlyn and turned into Lis-emotion when she turned him down….

"Yep, that's me…" He seemed...different than before..definitely not afraid to speak with a sarcastic tone, that's for sure...

"WHH-WHA-WHA-WHAT IS HE DOING HERE?!" Kaetlyn was about to pass out! Too many surprises these past 20 minutes!

"You needed to plan a date!" Arden replied, "I thought you changed your mind about him…."

"FIRST OF ALL: How do you know about that?! Second: What made you think that!?"

"Xack and I share the same class!"

"We've actually spoken a few times before you attended Collège Françoise Dupont," Xack added on.

"O-o-oooookay…?" This is simply too much... "C-come inside?" Kaetlyn stepped to the side to let the two enter her apartment. Arden stood by her side when she called her over.

"Wasn't he just as shy as you about a month ago?"

"Well...not really…" Her friend whispered in response, "He was quiet, yes, but he never came off as the shy type. Xack is a very good listener, and respectful of others. We only started to actually hang out after I was akumatized. By then, we both knew you and had something to relate to. He does act cold to a lot of people, though…"

"Quite a nice place you got." Xack complemented, interrupting the girls' conversation.

"Oh..yeah! Thanks!" She suddenly felt nervous, "My dad used to be an electrician and had the lights light up everything ju~ust right. It makes every room look a little homier than when we first moved here."

He nodded before asking, "There a bathroom here?"

"Oh!" Kaetlyn pointed, "That door to the left of my bedroom."

He nodded and left to do his own thing.

"So why are we here?" Arden asked.

"These two in my class named Ivan and Mylene have been dating for a year now and want to go on the perfect date to celebrate it. I offered help and I think I have an idea!"

"Dating?! Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you!" Arden jumped up and down frantically as she squealed her slightly hard-to-understand French, "I've always wanted to plan dates! Or at least be involved in something romantic! Whether I was a matchmaker or not!"

"Actually...A matchmaker is someone who makes matches. Not plan dates for people who are already together…"

Arden held her pointer finger up to Kaetlyn's lips, "Sh..shh...let me enjoy this moment."

She could feel Lunna's angered stare from behind the television…

Xack came out from the bathroom.

"Alright, what do I have to do…?" He asked, sounding as if he were in a boring lecture in school.

"For now, just sit down somewhere while I get snacks. You can turn on the TV if you want."

Arden took no time to get comfy on the couch and channel surf. Xack sat at one of the bar stools placed halfway around the island in their kitchen, staring at his phone.

Kaetlyn took out a bag of pretzel sticks and split it as equivalently as possible between three tall cups.

She placed one beside Xack. He looked up at the sound of the marble counter and plastic cup coming in contact.

"What is this?" He asked, equally confused and annoyed.

"It's pretzels!" Kaetlyn answered.

"Obviously.." He mumbled sarcastically, "Why are they in a cup?"

"I find it easier to eat them if they're standing in a cup instead of messily piled in a bowl. Besides, you get your own portion and don't have to worry about other people taking too much."

"Uh-huh.." He went back to his phone…

Kaetlyn's eyebrows creased. Why was he being so rude? Yeah, she...turned him down...but he shouldn't be holding a grudge over that! It's stupid!

She handed the second cup to Arden before taking a stick from her own portion.

The three of them shared dating ideas for the remainder of the day. Well, Arden and Kaetlyn. Xack decided to be emo and stay in his corner of sadness and despair…

A while later, her father got back. He was definitely protective when he saw Xack in the apartment. But he just sat at the dining table, scrolling through social media for work while waiting for his laptop to fully charge.

Feeling awkward that her father is in earshot of their conversation, Kaetlyn had them move it into her room. Lunna had run in there to hide a long while ago, she had plenty of time to find a good hiding spot.

At last, they had planned the perfect date for an anniversary and were ready for it to all go down the following day.

Kaetlyn, Arden, and Xack stood in a circle..er..triangle?

…..

They stood around each other, going over the plan one last time.

"I'll have them walk around the park to enjoy some time together," Kaetlyn went over, "When they make their full circle around, Arden will have the Rickshaw driver drive them around Paris! Then, as the sunsets, and they're standing in front of the Eiffel Tower after their ride, Ivan will sing a wonderful song that he had already made on his own!"

"Um.." Xack raised his hand, "What about me?"

"Oh! You'll be in charge of the radio that'll be playing the music for Ivan!"

"Soo...just wait until they come, press play, and walk away..?"

"Pretty much!"

"Why did it take us almost all of after school yesterday to come up with this?" Arden asked.

Kaetlyn and Xack shrugged.

Kaetlyn noticed Ivan and Mylene entering the park.

"Guys! Positions!"

Xack and Arden scattered while Kaetlyn stood there with a smile.

"I'm so excited!" Mylene exclaimed, "Thank you for helping with our date! I think we would've still been stuck on what to do if you hadn't come in."

"No problem! I'm glad to help!"

"So, what do you have planned for us?" Ivan asked.

"I decided you two can start out on a leisurely stroll through the park. It's calming with a beautiful view, and barely anyone is here during this time of day!"

The couple exchanged looks of curiosity and excitement. They held hands and walked down the path.

"Don't worry! I'll make sure it's a magical time for you!" Kaetlyn waved goodbye before going on her phone to text Arden

"All in position?" Kaetlyn texted.

"The Rickshaw will be here in about 10 minutes," Arden replied.

"Good. Everything is going according to plan!"

"Wouldn't a date be more fun if they went to a fancy dinner? Or a romantic movie?"

"People enjoy dates in different ways. And I'm pretty sure they've done all of that already.."

"Mm..fine.."

Kaetlyn slipped her phone in her back jean pocket and headed off to the Eiffel Tower.

Meantime, Ivan and Mylene were enjoying their stroll through the peaceful park.

They didn't notice a woman sitting on the rim of their water fountain. Nor did they hear her sobs.

The woman had a soft shade of blonde hair and blue eyes. She covered most of her face with her hands soaked in tears.

I can't believe he cheated on me…

What's worse than breaking up? Breaking up because you know your significant other was disloyal to you and cheated...

The woman saw Ivan and Mylene, full of smiles and blushes. The sorrow in her soul was replaced with rage at the sight of those two being so happy. They would just break up sooner or later! What was the point of being in a relationship if it all ended in tears and shattered dreams!?

"Hello, Melancholy." A low rumbling voice echoed in her head.

"I am Hawk Moth. I shall give you the ability to ease your pain, but you must get me Ladybug's and Chat Noir's miraculouses in return!"

"Of course, Hawk Moth…" The woman grinned evilly as black and bright purple smoke began from the woman's bracelet, creeping up to the top of her head.

Kaetlyn had taken a taxi to the Eiffel Tower. It required too much cardio to walk the full way there. She read some news articles during the drive. It was a boring task, but she would have to know if there were Akuma attacks as a superhero. The news was the best way to find these akumatized villains.

"This just in! It seems to be yet another Akuma attack at the central park of Paris!" The newswoman announced. The camera person zoomed in on a female figure closing in on two citizens.

That must be Ivan and Mylene!

"Stop the car!" Kaetlyn ordered

The driver hit the breaks and she almost flung forward at such a sudden stop! Kaetlyn tossed some money to the driver and bolted back to the park. No one seemed to be around...

"Moon, Rise!"

Lune leaped onto the roofs of the buildings to the park. By the time she arrived, Ladybug and Chat Noir were already fighting the Akuma.

She caught sight of Mylene and Ivan, hiding behind a tree. "Are you two alright?" Lune asked urgently.

They both nodded in response. "Good! Now get out of here while we take care of the villain!"

They ran off as Lune unsheathed her hook swords and tossed one at the Akuma, which barely missed. Ladybug, Chat, and the villain turned their attention to me.

"Good. Now that I have your attention," Lune began, "give me your Akuma!"

They all blinked.

"What? The villain always asks for our miraculouses. Why can't I ask for their Akuma?"

Just then, the villain shot a dark grey blast of the magic of some sort at her!

"Ack!" She ducked her head at the last second, which led to the blast hitting a tree. Actually, it reflected off the tree and bounced off of everything it came in contact with. It took several objects before the magic reflected off a light pole and shot into the distance.

"Okay….So don't let her shoot you…"

"You think?!" Chat shouted.

The Akuma shot another blast. Lune ducked and rolled to the other side of the park to pick up her hook sword.

The woman had long black hair that curled, with a strip of blonde hair that fell in front of her glowing blue eyes. She wore a dark blue dress with white frills that reached down to her thighs, with long off the shoulder sleeves that covered her hands unless raising her arm to shoot another blast of magic.

Her dress and sleeves had black rose designs all over. Black boots with heels covered all of her legs, it made her seem rather tall… And that creepy grin on her face...

"What should we do?" Chat asked Ladybug.

"We need to prevent her from shooting any other blasts of magic! Who knows what it will do!"

The akumatized woman's grin widened before running off.

"After her!" Ladybug commanded.

The three heroes chased after the Akuma. They caught up to her at the front doors of the movie theatre. One of the posters advertised a romance movie that was currently being played.

"Call me something instead of 'she', 'her', 'the Akuma' 'the villain'."

The doors opened, she held her right hand up. The first people to walk out was a couple holding hands.

"I'd prefer it if you called me.." She blasted the couple with her magic. "Melancholy."

The couple's eyes were hazed over in a glassy grey. Their shock turned to anger.

"You were planning on breaking up with me?!" The boy asked his girlfriend in rage.

"Might as well! You were going to get me a bouquet of daisies! You know I always have a sneezing fit when I'm around daisies!"

"What did you do to them!?" Lune demanded for an answer.

"I simply showed them where their relationship was going to go. They all end up downhill anyways. There's no point in loving anyone."

Ladybug threw her yoyo at Melancholy, wrapping her in its string.

"That's a lie!" The heroine yelled, "What would your life be if had had no one to love! How would you share all the wonderful things you've been through if there was no one you cared for!?"

Melancholy's face turned. She broke the string and tossed it to the ground. Then, she held up the same hand and aimed it at Ladybug.

"Sounds like you have a lover... Why don't I show you how that relationship will end?"

Her eyes widened with a gasp. Chat Noir extended his staff to block the magic blast. "Sorry, but I won't let M'lady fall under your spell."

Lune took this moment to charge at Melancholy, who tried to block with her arm. The wolf grabbed her arm and pulled up her sleeve to reveal a black bracelet. The villain threw Lune off of her before aiming for another blast.

"No!" The cat and ladybug shouted in unison. Melancholy used her blast to shoot the two heroes first. Both were hit and their eyes were glazed in silver. Now for Lune's turn…

The villain aimed directly at Lune's face. She was too shocked to move! A ball of silver grew in her palm.

Shiny brown strips of metal were thrown at Melancholy just as she shot at the wolf, then everything went dark.

Lune woke up. A normal woman with blonde hair and blue eyes replaced where Melancholy last stood. Ladybug helped the wolf up as Chat took care of the citizens.

"Did you beat the Akuma?" Lune asked as the heroine while trying to balance on her feet.

"I don't remember much, but I suppose I did since everything seems fine…"

What's that supposed to mean?

"I hope you didn't see too much of your future relationship from Melancholy's spell."

"I've actually forgotten what I saw. I think I remember seeing something...but I'd prefer not to try and grasp onto it." Ladybug replied.

"That makes sense..."

Suddenly, Lune remembered about Ivan and Mylene. Her eyes shot wide.

"I have to go!" And dashed off without a second to lose.

She took out the phone screen from the handle of her sword and dialed Xack first, who took a few rings to answer.

"Kaetlyn?"

"Yea-yeah." She replied through pants while running on top of the roofs back to the park.

"Is something wrong? You sound tired."

"Do you know where Ivan and Mylene are?"

"The two we're helping? No. They're not at the tower and Arden called too. She said they haven't come yet."

Shoot, this isn't good…

Lune remembered how her Midnight Howl could act as echolocation. It helped her when Arden turned into Tristesse and they needed to find their way through the dark in an abandoned warehouse

"Midnight Howl!" Lune felt power surge through her, up to her throat. She needed to release this building up energy.

Out came a thundering howl from her voice, then she shut her eyes to let the soundwaves paint a picture in her mind…

They're at a cafe…

Maybe as a way to calm down after the attack? Lune made her way there, de-transforming into Kaetlyn a few blocks away.

She entered the cafe, hands in pockets, and walked up to Mylene's and Ivan's table.

"Oh, Kaetlyn! It's good to see you're alright!" Mylene said.

"Same to you! Though, I'm sorry your date got ruined by that Akuma attack...I wish I could make it up to you.."

"Don't worry." Ivan reassured, "I think I know how we can end our day off." He winked at Kaetlyn, who understood what he meant.

"Well, I'll see you two later!" She smiled and waved goodbye before getting a second taxi to the Eiffel Tower. She texted Xack and Arden to meet her there beforehand.

The three stood under one of the legs of the tower. They saw Ivan and Mylene pullover in their own taxi. They paid the driver before walking into a clear spot under the tower.

Maybe the time delay was actually a good thing. It was sunset by now, and everyone knows sunsets are romantic! Everyone…!

Kaetlyn shoved Xack forward, who still had the radio in his hands. He took a few steps further before pressing the play button.

The three of them listened to Ivan singing beautifully to Mylene, who enjoyed every second.

Xack looked down at Kaetlyn. She had such an amazing smile glowing on her face, and her breathtaking hazel eyes sparkled in the golden sky. Whoever ended up being that special someone to her would be the luckiest person in the universe.


	12. The Science Tutor

"Blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah…" Was all Kaetlyn could hear as she tried balancing her pencil on her upper lip. Max Kante was reading from a science book to Kim and her.

Both needed tutoring for classes, and Max was the smartest student in the whole school! He even has a sentient robot named Markov.

Show off…

Kaetlyn jumped at the sound of Max slamming the book closed. Kim looked up from his papers, which barely had any notes on it.

"Will you two please pay attention?" Max asked with an annoyed tone.

"It's not our fault science is the most difficult class in all of learning's existence," Kaetlyn responded, monotone, and slouched in her chair, biting the eraser off of her pencil.

"It's quite easy once you learn the material. You're just not putting any effort into it. And your response doesn't even make any sense!"

Kaetlyn shrugged.

"Kim is even doing his work!"

"Huh?" He looked up from his paper, confused. Both Kaetlyn and Max looked over to see….a bunch of doodles…

"Ugh..."

"Hey," Kaetlyn stated sharply, "back in America, I was a great student! All A's and B's!"

"Well, this is France. Different material, but you should be able to learn it if you're such a 'great student'." Max's glasses gleamed, making his stare even more spine shivering.

Kim and Kaetlyn exchanged spooked looks. The sat down and decided to actually listen to their tutor this time.

Maybe Kim, but Kaetlyn took out her phone and started texting Sam back in America. Hopefully, the time difference didn't interrupt her in class.

"Hey, mind talking?" Kaetlyn pressed 'send'.

"I mean, I'm in the middle of Geography, but sure," Sam replied.

"I'm stuck being tutored for science."

"Oh yeah, you always had trouble in that class."

"I was better than most students!"

"After struggling for the first two weeks to actually understand the material."

"Ahem…" She looked up, Max staring into her soul.

"I would appreciate it if you stopped communicating with whoever's in your contacts and listen to what I have to say. Both of you are failing this class and it would benefit you greatly to pay attention."

"I'll talk to you later, my tutor is scary…"

"Good luck."

Kaetlyn placed her phone on the table, picked up her book, and began reading about solubility… What was a solvent?!

About half an hour later, after school tutoring had finished and Kaetlyn's stomach was growling, Marinette's parents' bakery was still open. Maybe she could buy an éclair or something. Eh..as good as they were, it wouldn't fill her up. It's a bunch of bread and chocolate by what she knew. Hm..she could learn the recipe..or...

"Merci beaucoup!" Mr. Dupain thanked as Kaetlyn walked out of their bakery with an éclair in her hands.

"You really need to learn self control when it comes to your stomach…" Lunna stated, popping out of her miraculous holder's hood.

"Says the kwami who will sneak in the cabinets in the middle of the night to sneak a strip of jerky."

"H-how do you know about that!?"

"I'll wake up in the morning with you snoring about jerky, with the wrapper on your bed and crumbs all over your face."

Lunna slid back into her hood.

"And besides, this has chocolate chips!" Kaetlyn took another bite of her pastry.

She was licking the chocolate off her fingers when she walked up the stairs to her apartment room's floor. Her phone vibrated, meaning someone sent her a text.

She checked the message while opening the door and announcing, "I'm back!"

Kaetlyn tossed her satchel on her bed, dropped herself in the chair at her desk, and replied to Tucker's text.

"Sam said you needed help with science?" He sent.

"Don't I always? Are you my new tutor or something?" She texted back.

"Tucker Foley, the best technical genius in the whole world!"

"Actually..my science tutor here in Paris made a sentient robot."

"..."

"It can talk and fly."

"..."

"Looks like you aren't the brightest person after all."

"I-I can do better…"

"Oh yeah? How so?"

"I could hack into his robot and make him my own."

"But you haven't created him. Hacking into it doesn't prove anything."

No response from Tucker.

"I'll just stick with my classmate here in France to help me."

Kaetlyn placed her phone on her desk and returned to the page she left on in her science book.

"How's your friend doing?" Lunna asked, floating in with some half eaten jerky

"Tucker?"

"No, your imaginary friend." The kwami replied sarcastically, "Of course Tucker!"

"We don't talk as much anymore because of the time zones. In fact, a while after we moved, the four of them have been almost as busy as I've been with akumas!"

"What if they're doing something similar to you?" Lunna suggested.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Er..what if they're..fighting crime and stuff too..?"

Kaetlyn stared wide eyed at Lunna. She suddenly burst into tears of laughter, "Ha! Th-that's a good joke! Like those geeks- Haha! Would- Hahaha! Be able to anything remotely close- Hah! To that!"

She couldn't stop! The thought of Danny, Sam, Tucker, and Reid kicking criminals' butts was so comical!

Lunna wasn't phased, "Are you done yet?"

Kaetlyn took deep breaths in, trying to calm herself down. "Okay..heheh! Okay, okay. I'm good now."

"Just study for that class you're failing!" Lunna zipped away and rested on her little bed.

Kaetlyn and Kim were back in the library with Max, who seemed agitated at their lack of attention to his teachings.

"Honestly, you two are hopeless!" Max took off his black-rimmed glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Why do I even bother teaching you?"

"Would it help if we said we were sorry?" Kim asked, giving a nervous smile.

"No." Was all their tutor said. He cleaned the lens of his glasses, packed his books up, and walked out of the library.

"Are we really that bad?" Kaetlyn mumbled to herself. Kim must've heard her.

"I suppose...I doodle a lot when I'm bored, and we aren't really listening to him."

"But why is he getting so worked up? And why did he volunteer to be a tutor anyways?"

"Max will get extra credit if he can help us improve our grade. If you've met him, you know his scores are everything to him."

"So..we're the reason he isn't getting the highest grade possible?"

"Yep."

He already has the best grades in the school, but knowing she was preventing him from accomplishing a goal brought down her spirits.

Kim was packing up his books when a loud THUD shook the table. He looked up to see Kaetlyn standing in front of him with the book she dropped on top of his papers.

"We still have forty minutes until we're supposed to leave." She stated, "So let's make those forty minutes count and help Max get some extra credit!"

Kim smiled, "Alright!" He held up his hand. Kaetlyn was about to high-five it when the librarian shushed them.

She instead did a soft high-five before sitting down and studying with Kim.

Max stopped tutoring them after that day, but that didn't prevent Kim and Kaetlyn from improving their grades! Every day, they would meet in the library for an hour and practice their science.

Their hard work finally paid off when Ms. Mendeleiev returned their classwork with a red 'A' on both of them.

"Yes!" The two high-fived again as a celebration.

"Looks like Mr. Kante managed to teach you a thing or two after all.." The teacher mumbled.

"Oh, no." Max adjusted his glasses, "I'm sorry Ms. Mendeleiev, but I-"

"He..did an excellent job!" Kaetlyn interrupted him, "Kim and I had a lot of help from Max! He's the best tutor we've ever had!"

The teacher made a scowl, appearing to not believe her remarks.

"Mr. Kante, good job. I will notify the principal so you will receive your extra credit."

She walked off before he could say anything.

"B-but I quit in only a few days!"

"Mm...I don't remember you quitting." Kim said, "Do you remember anything about that, Kaetlyn?"

She shook her head in response, "Nope! In fact, I bought some macarons for him to thank you for being such a good tutor!"

She took out a small rectangular box full of colorful macarons from her satchel on her shoulders, which she preferred to be wearing throughout the whole school day.

Max reluctantly took the box, "But...I didn't do anything.."

"Just accept our gift! Kim paid for it, and I brought it to you! We even put in the effort to not eat one of those delicious cookies."

He smiled before taking out a macaron and handing it to Kaetlyn, "Thank you."

He gave a second one to Kim, "Both of you."

"It was nothing! It was actually fun once we learned the basics!" Kim replied.

"Eh….you made some bad jokes referencing Supersaturated solutions," Kaetlyn added.

The three of them laughed together, but Ms. Mendeleiev told them to sit back down in their seats to resume class. They still giggled, though!


	13. Sear

A/N: Disclaimer. Idk how to cook. I eat food. Not make it. :P

Kaetlyn walked into the Dupain-Cheng's bakery. Her dad asked her to get some croissants as a side for their dinner tonight, and the bakery's pastries were the most delicious little things of dough to ever exist!! What life had she been living?!? Typical grocery store bread?? HAH! Might as well be eating dirt!

"Merci!" Kaetlyn thanked Mr. Dupain after she paid for the box of croissants.

"No problem!" He smiled, waving goodbye.

Kaetlyn was halfway out the door when a blur of black, green, and a bit of pink came bolting in the bakery, knocking her to the floor!

"Ah!!"

The blur stopped to help her up, "Sorry about that!" It held out its hand, and Kaetlyn took it.

The blur happened to be her classmate, Alix Kubdel. The black and green from her clothing, and the pink from her ear length hair.

"I-it's fine! You were just in a hurry!" Alix pulled Kaetlyn up, who happened to smush her croissants when she fell.

"Sorry..!" Alix apologized again, rubbing the back of her neck.

"It's fine. I'll just buy another box.

Alix slid up to the cash register. Kaetlyn just noticed she had rollerblades on her feet.

The rollerblader ordered some cupcakes and a box of croissants. She handed the croissants to Kaetlyn.

"It's my fault you had to get another batch, so let me pay for 'em."

"Oh! Uhm…" No one has ever bought her anything before. Other than birthdays and holidays that is.. "Th-thanks! But, you didn't have to-"

"Oh it's fine! I don't have to arrive at the race until and hour from now. I'm just warming up!"

"Wait, what race?" Kaetlyn asked.

"They gotta casual few laps around the city today. It happens every year. I'm attending, like I've been doing every year since I was ten!"

"Oh, is it that big of an event?"

"Big?" Mr. Dupain interjected himself into the conversation, "We watch the race every year!"

Mrs. Cheng walked into the room to restock the display cases.

"My husband, Marinette, and I even attended once!" She stated while making sure the chouquettes in the bowl looked perfect.

"So..anyone can attend?"

Mr. Dupain, Mrs. Cheng, and Alix all nodded as their response.

"Lot's of families use the race as an opportunity to bond in a healthy way. But we enjoy 'Ultimate Mecha Strike III' just as much!" Mr. Dupain mentioned, wrapping his arm around Mrs. Cheng's waist.

Kaetlyn just assumed that was the video game the youth of Paris seemed to be obsessed with. Like how Danny and Tucker told her about a game called 'Doomed'.

She never bothered playing since she wasn't really good at video games, but the boys and Sam were pros. Sam destroyed them more often than not!

"Welp, gotta hurry before it starts! See ya Dupain and Cheng!"

The married couple waved goodbye as Alix skated out the bakery. Kaetlyn told them goodbye before heading back home to eat dinner. When she got there, her father was already cooking over the stove.

"Why're we having steak?" She asked while placing the box of croissants on the countertop beside him.

"It's been a while since we've eaten it. I had to sell our grill since there was no place for it here, so I'm trying to learn to cook it on the oven."

"I'm sure it'll taste just a good!" Kaetlyn smiled, heading to the dining table to set up the plates and utensils.

"I hope so. It's been forever since I've ruined a dish. I don't want to break my streak, now do I?" He chuckled. Kaetlyn did the same in response.

Her mother came in from her bedroom, having taken a nap beforehand.

"My queen has awoken at last?" Kaetlyn's father asked his wife, who simply smiled in response.

"Croissants? Why not rice like we always do?"

"Well, this is France! Have you tasted their pastries? Oh, their food is so good! And the Dupain-Cheng's bakery is the best of the best!"

"You were always such a foodie." Her mother took a glass mug from one of the cabinets and prepared the ingredients required for tea.

"Well, I'll be in my room." Kaetlyn announced while walking out the kitchen.

"Eh, could you turn on the TV first?" Her father asked, "You know I like to watch the-"

"The news! Got it!" Kaetlyn already had it to his favorite news station. She hurried to her bedroom before anyone else could ask something else from her.

She closed the door so Lunna could fly around freely before sitting on the edge of her bed and checking her phone.

"I didn't know you were into social media!" The kwami exclaimed when looking over her miraculous holder's shoulder.

"Well, I have Bookface. That's about it." Kaetlyn explained, "But I'm not on that right now. I'm just trying to find more about this annual race Alix was talking about."

"Oh...I see." Lunna floated around for a few seconds before asking, "Do you talk to Danny and your friends on Bookface?"

Kaetlyn looked up, "Um...yeah..Why are you so interested in my friends?"

"Hm? Uh..I don't know what you mean..??"

"It's probably just me, but you'll ask about them when you barely know them. Like you want to know more about them for some reason."

"Uh...uhm...Just want to know who the friends of my Miraculous holder are! That's all."

Lunna sat on Kaetlyn's knee, "What kind of kwami would I be if I didn't look out for you?"

Kaetlyn laughed, "And to think! A couple months ago, I would've been throwing a bunch of pillows at you!"

"I could just phase through them. My kind can do that."

"Oh that's right…" Kaetlyn almost forgot that kwamis had the ability to just fly through objects, almost like a ghost!

Hm..speaking of ghosts, she never found out much about that Invis-O-Bill guy. Only that he was a crime fighting ghost who saved plenty of citizens in Amity.

Kaetlyn kept scrolling through her phone. She learned that the race let's anyone enter as long as they are a certain age. The prize is a large navy blue ribbon with shiny gold lining. The advertisements for this years race said it would be for fundraising. They're selling random trinkets there, and Marinette mentioned that her family would be selling pastries as well, but all the money they earn would go to the fundraiser.

"It's for a good cause, and it's fun to join in on it too." Lunna concluded.

"No wonder so many people attend. But it doesn't seem like an official thing. It's really only big this year because of the fundraiser." Kaetlyn added in.

The kwami nodded in agreement.

"Dinner's ready!!" The muffled voice of Kaetlyn's father called through the walls.

Lunna stayed in the bedroom while Kaetlyn rushed to the dining table.

Her father placed three plates of steak with a side of string beans. The croissants were on a seperate plate in the middle of the table, free for the taking.

"It looks delicious!" Her mother complimented.

"I hope is tastes as good as it looks!" Her father said.

Kaetlyn cut off and took a large bite of the steak. It seemed fine at first, but the meat was hard to chew, and the seasoning was so overdone! Her father never really cooked on a stove other than to make breakfast. His specialty was food on the grill. And he took pride in the food he made

"Well, how is it?" Her father asked.

Kaetlyn and her mother were still trying to chew the rubbery steak.

"It's...it's great, honey!"

He smiled, "I'm glad! I better dig in as well!"

"Nononono!!" Kaetlyn shouted. She jumped out of her seat to try and grab his fork, but her arms were too short.

He stared at her, baffled.

"Er, why don't you eat the string beans first! Save the..best for last!! Eh heh heh…" Kaetlyn suggested in a shaky voice.

Her father took a bite anyway. His worried expression turned distraught when he realized his food wasn't all that edible…

The girls of the family exchanged looks, they banded together to try and cheer him up.

"You did great! The stove is just cheap and it's your first time cooking on it!! Why don't we eat some croissants instead?" Her mother suggested.

Kaetlyn nodded, "Yeah! The Dupain-Cheng's bakery made these delicious pastries! Let's enjoy them!!" She was equally worried for him as her mother.

Her father stood up and cleaned up the dishes left in the kitchen.

"At least they can make something people can enjoy.." She heard him mumble.

The girls gave each other another saddened look.

"We can go out to eat later. Just enjoy what we have..that's..edible.." She told her daughter before getting up to check on her husband.

Kaetlyn took a croissant and ate it. She ate some string beans too, which were very bland...

"Honey, are you alright?" Her mother asked.

Kaetlyn looked up to see her father clutching the cooking tongs he used to cook. There was something purple over his eyes, but she couldn't quite tell what it was.

Her mother gasped and jumped back as black and purple smoke engulfed him!

His soft hazel eyes turned furious, and his casual outfit turned into that of a true chef's, except with no sleeves. Tattoos relating to grilling and barbecuing covered his whole body up to his neck! The tanned skin turned grey, and curly hair grew a few more inches and became fully white. The tongs he clutched tightly in his right hand grown several times its original size! Then it had sharpened ends that could seemingly pierce through anything…!

"What kind of family are you…" He grumbled, "if you CAN'T EVEN ENJOY YOUR FATHER'S COOKING??!!!"

The girls screamed as he raised his cooking tongs to attack them. Kaetlyn snatched her mother's hand and pulled her to the side. The tongs slammed into the ground, leaving large cracks that lead to the floor crumbling away!

"We need to leave!!" Kaetlyn shouted. She bolted out their apartment door, still holding on tightly to her mother's hand. Her father's boots stomped after them!

The girls raced down the many flights of stairs, the akuma close behind them!

"Get back here!!! I need to teach you two how to appreciate real food!!" His voice boomed.

Both were out of breath by the time they reached the lobby, but their lives were more important!

The people around them screamed and shrieked, trying to escape from the villain's reach!

Kaetlyn lead her mother out the building and aimlessly to safety. She needed to find a spot to transform without anyone seeing her, even her mother. Civilians screamed when they saw the akuma chasing after his daughter and wife.

The akuma stopped when he saw a child with an icecream cone. He stomped towards him and crouched down to examine the ice cream. The child stared at the akuma with wide, confused eyes.

"What kind of icecream is this??! It's half melted!!" He snagged the cone and crushed it with his bare hands.

"I thought he would be picky on grilled foods." Kaetlyn mumbled.

Her mother tugged her daughter's arm, "Hurry, we need to get out and let the heroes solve this!!"

Just then, a silver metal staff shot passed the akuma, barely missing his face.

"Didn't you ever learn how to eat properly?" A certain black cat asked from the roof of a building.

Ladybug leaped to the ground in front of Kaetlyn and her mother, "You two get out of here! We'll take care of the akuma."

"That's my husband!" Her mother stated, "Don't hurt him!"

"Don't worry, Ma'am. We'll get rid of the akuma before any harm is done to him and everyone else." Ladybug softly reassured.

Kaetlyn's mother nodded before pulling her away from danger. They stopped several blocks down and hid in a small shop. This was her chance to finally transform!

"Um, mom." Kaetlyn began.

"What is it, sweety?"

"I-I have to use the restroom, I'll be right back."

"O-okay..I'll wait for you here." Her mother panted, still out of breath from the running.

Kaetlyn hurried to the girls room and made sure no one was inside. Lunna flew out of her hood, "A 30 minute bathroom break? Like that's believable."

"Just hurry up and turn me into a wolf. Moon, Rise!!"

Lune darted out the front door, the customers in the shop gasping and whispering about seeing the hero up close.

She raced back to where she last saw her teammates and father. They were no longer there, but shattered roads and trees torn from their roots made up a path leading to them.

The wolf finally caught up to the action, the akuma swung his cooking tongs at Ladybug and Chat, who jumped away in their own directions.

Lune whipped out her hook swords, sprinted at the cuisine akuma, slid under his arms last second, and hooked her swords on the oversized tongs to tear them from his hands.

"Haha!!" She laughed in triumph. The wolf then struggled to break it apart or snap it in half. "How..do you open this thing????"

The akuma growled, "You don't deserve to hold that in your hands! I bet you can't even cook!!"

"Uerrr…."

Even without his weapon, the akuma was still as powerful as ever! He lunged towards her, snagging back his sharp cooking tongs as Lune leaped away.

"Nice try, but it looks like his weapon is harder to break." Ladybug praised while swinging her yoyo in a circular motion.

"Thanks. It must be where the akuma is." Lune suggested. Though she knew it as a fact since she was there during the akumatization…

"By the way, do we have a name for this guy?" Chat asked in a defensive stance towards the villain.

The three heroes hopped out of the way of the akuma's attack simultaneously as he slammed his cooking tongs on the ground again! It seemed to be his main attack. There's not much you can do with cooking tongs that don't involve actual cooking.

"That's a good question, cat. I suppose I'll call myself.." He threw his tongs over his shoulder while thinking, "Sear. Sounds menacing enough."

It honestly sounded cringy to Lune, but that might be because the sentence was coming from her father..

A purple moth appeared over his eyes, indicating Hawk Moth was communicating with Sear. His face twisted, he shifted sights between the three heroes before holding out his hand.

"I'll tell you what; give me your miraculouses and I'll grill up a nice tasty meal." Sear offered.

"No thanks! I just ate a little while ago." Chat turned down the offer jokingly.

The man's eyes darkened, "Then I'll go somewhere that'll have plenty of people hungry for food. Hm...There is that race that people have been talking about.."

Lune gasped. They've protected many citizens of Paris before, but not so a big cluster in one group!! How are three heroes suppose to defend hordes of people at once?!

Many were cheering, anxious for the race to start! Alix had her roller blades and helmet on. Yeah, she'd beat the other contestants for sure. She's been practicing for weeks straight!

"Take your marks!!" A man with a microphone began, "Get set…!!"

Alix positioned herself on the starting line.

"GOOOOO!!!!!" An air horn blasted through the air as the contestants raced down the track! They were suppose to head down the streets of Paris, around the Louvre Museum, and back to the finish line.

Alix was taking the lead by a long shot! No way would the others catch up!

The screams of people could be faintly heard in the background. Though, they seemed more like terrified screams rather than thrilled ones..

She skidded to a halt. The contestants continued only to escape whatever terror was being caused in the crowd. Alix didn't need to go back to the starting line to see an Akuma fighting Ladybug, Chat Noir, and Lune!

She followed the others in the race to get away from the chaos, knowing the heroes would win.

Lune bent backwards as Sear slashed his cooking tongs at her. Ladybug threw her yoyo and wrapped the string around his arm. She used all her strength to start spinning the villain around in a circle.

When she retracted the string and sent Sear flying, Chat snatched his weapon and tried snapping it apart. Unfortunately to no avail..

"You're not good at holding on to your belongings, are ya?" Lune rhetorically asked the akuma, who only scowled.

Food stands were nothing but piles of broken materials and smushed snacks. The ground was practically shattered glass!

Thank goodness Ladybug has the ability to revert everything back to before the akuma attack...otherwise Paris would have gone bankrupt. Can a city do that?

Next thing Lune knew, Chat and Sear were pushing each other over, trying to get back the cooking tongs. The cat apparently dropped it and ended up several yards away.

Lune joined in the race, managing to grab hold of the weapon. However, the two ran into her unintentionally and she lost grip of the tongs. They were sent flying into the air and fell on a long skateboard left lying around! The skateboard started rolling down the race track due to this thing called kinetic energy.

Did Lune ever think this seventh grade knowledge would help her? Well, no. Since when does anything in school help you in the basics of the real world?

"Okay," Chat said, still trying to push Sear out of his way, "that's something that can only happen in a cartoon, right??"

Ladybug shrugged unsurely, "I guess not???"

The four exchanged looks… then bolted for the skateboard! They ran on top of each other, shoved one another out of the way. The heroes seemed to have forgotten that they were a team…

Soon enough, the four caught up to those racing, the skateboard slowly taking the lead!!

"Ladybug?? Chat Noir??" Alix exclaimed in shock.

"Hey!!" Lune shouted while pushing Chat out of the way, "I'm here too!!" The wolf was a little hurt from being excluded.

"S-sorry..?"

This conversation was quite casual considering there was an akuma, and three superheroes trying to get cooking tongs that were riding a skateboard...AND the skateboard was winning the race they happened to be in the middle of!!

Alix skated a little faster to catch up to the weapon. She reached her hand out, but Sear smacked it away as her fingers brushed against the metal.

"They're mine!!" He shouted right before Ladybug kicked him away.

"Good job! You can get the tongs while Chat Noir, Lune, and I keep Sear away!"

Alix nodded in response. She tried catching up to the skateboard again, but she swerved to dodge a street light last second!! They were all entering the city itself, quite close to the museum.

At this point, it was Alix, Sear, Ladybug, Lune, and Chat left in the race. They were neck and neck! Only a hair apart!! They passed the Louvre museum! They were heading straight into traffic!!

The girl on wheels had a close second behind the cooking tongs! The akumatized villain and Chat tied for third, Ladybug in fourth, and Lune in fifth!!

It's quite a race everyone! Who will win??! Place your bets now!!

They dodged cars and other vehicles, civilians simply trying to cross the road, and avoided building and small structures best they could while still fighting for the weapon.

They're definitely getting close to the finish line!! Only several more blocks!! Looks like the tongs will win! Wait! What's this?? Lune is catching up!! Fourth- No.. third place!! Oh, what an exciting event!!!

"Midnight howl!!!" Lune yelled as loud as she could.

A long and deep howl exploded from her vocal cords! Alix covered her ears as she was propelled forwards!!

Oh no!! The girl on wheels lost balance and is know literally FLYiNg!!!!! It'll be close!!

The five of them crossed the finish line at last!! Alix upside down in the air, Lune starting to lose balance, Chat and Sear butting heads, and Ladybug posing awkwardly to avoid all the chaos!!!

The dust is clearing.. It seems like- What's this?! This- this is outstanding!! Absolutely amazing!! The girl on wheels managed to catch the cooking tongs during her take off!! It looks like she's the winner!!!!!!

Lune took Alix's free hand and raised it in the air. Ladybug and Chat cheered for her. Alix held up the tongs as if it were a trophy she won!

The celebration was cut short when Sear stole back his weapon.

"I'll be taking this!" He stated, agitated over the situation in whole.

"Not so fast! Lucky Charm!!" Ladybug shouted. A large hammer fell into her hands, it's weight tipping her over.

"Would My lady like some help?" Chat asked, bowing chivalrously.

"Indeed she would." Ladybug teased. Chat and Ladybug held up the hammer together.

In Sear's scowl, it could be seen he was missing a tooth. Lune might've..accidentally knocked one of Sear's teeth out when hitting him with the handle of her sword..? Accidentally!

Sear let go of the cooking tongs, and the ladybug and cat utterly destroyed it with the hammer! The dark moth fluttered out.

"Time to de-evilize!!" Ladybug shouted, throwing her yoyo at the akuma and capturing it.

"Gotcha!!"

She opened her yoyo to let the now purely white moth flutter away. "Bye bye, little butterfly." She said softly. "Miraculous Ladybug!!" The hammer she tossed into the air burst into hundreds, maybe thousands of ladybugs!

They returned everything back to normal. The food stands at the race were repaired, the ground was no longer shattered, and Sear returned back to Mr. Shire.

"Oww.." he mumbled.

"Pound it!" The three heroes celebrated simultaneously.

"Are you okay, D-Sir??" Lune asked, almost forgetting she couldn't call him 'Dad'.

"Yes, I am. Just a little dizzy.." he explained as the wolf helped him on his feet, "And for some reason, my mouth hurts…"

Lune laughed nervously, "Eh heh..I wonder how that happened!! Heh heh…"

Ladybug offered to help to Mr. Shire with returning home. Lune took this as a chance to return back to Mrs. Shire, who had sent several concerned texts about the whereabouts of Kaetlyn.

The wolf went back to the small shop and snuck in through the back door. No one saw her as she transformed into her civilian form and casually walked out the 'Employees Only' set of doors.

Kaetlyn scanned the area for her mother. She found the woman tapping her foot anxiously on the concrete flooring.

"Mom." She called in a slightly raised voice.

"Kaetlyn!!" Her mother ran up and gave her a tight hug.

"You were taking so long! I came in to the restrooms to check on you, but you weren't there! I was so worried…!"

She took a step back and a deep breath followed to calm her nerves.

"Sorry.. I saw Lune when I got out and couldn't help but follow her! I wanted to make sure they didn't hurt Dad."

"Paris has trusted those superheroes for almost a full year. I don't see why I shouldn't." Her mother explained. She crouched down to be at her daughter's height, "If Ladybug says they won't harm your father, then he won't get hurt."

Kaetlyn thought about it for a second before nodding in response.

"Good. And I think the man has returned to his old loving self. I saw the ladybugs Ladybug would have to repair everything from here."

The two of them headed back to their apartment to regroup with Kaetlyn's father. All three decided to eat out for dinner. And they knew exactly where to go.

The race Alix was competing in hadn't ever been finished, so they were redoing it all. The food stands were up and running, and The Dupain-Chengs were the busiest! Their baked goods were a hit!!

Mrs. Shire had an open bag of chips in hand, her husband and daughter were sharing some macarons for dessert. They've been eating snacks for all their meal, but the food was still good!

They cheered along with the rest of the audience when the air horn sounded and the contestants rushed off. Kaetlyn specifically rooted for Alix. She deserved to win after helping her, Ladybug, and Chat with Sear!!

"Come on Alix!! You can win, I know it!!!"

"You sure have faith in your friend!" Her father stated.

"Of course!! She's the fastest in our whole class! WOOOOOO!!! GO ALIX!!!!"

The rollerblading champ came racing past the cheering and screaming horde of people as she approached the finish line. She won by a mile and got a shiny gold trophy for it!!!

The gates were unlocked after the other racers finished, and Kaetlyn came running up to Alix to congratulate her.

"That was awesome!! I knew you could do it!"

"Thanks, Kaetlyn! And of course I won! I'm the fastest in our whole class!"

Kaetlyn nodded, "That's what I said!"

The two of them laughed and giggled for a while. The trophy sparkled in the evening sunlight. An eagle could see its beauty from miles away! Though, can't they do that already? Meh, Kaetlyn was a part-time wolf, not bird.


	14. Shy Artist to A More Confident Friend

It was the end of the school day and Arden was dragging Kaetlyn into the art room. She wanted to finish making some jewelry and didn't want to be alone.

"Aren't there other people in the art room you could talk to?" Kaetlyn groaned. She had no interest in sitting there with a bunch of art kids, waiting for her friend to finish her craft.

"Yes, but most are from your class. I don't talk to many people outside of you and Xack anyways."

"Ugh…."

They walked inside the classroom. The walls were covered in paintings, and there were wooden shelves filled with projects made in class. There were painting easels, paints, drawing supplies, spray paint, chalk, and stuff Kaetlyn never knew existed! Just how many different forms of art are there?!

Arden waved hello to the art teacher as if they were friends. She must come here often.

"Come to finish your bracelet?" He asked. The teacher had neatly combed silver hair, brown eyes, and wore some comfortable-looking yet formal clothing.

Arden shook her head, "I finished that at home! I've come to work on a necklace I started. She pulled some string with beads on it out of her hoodie's pocket.

"What a wonderful trinket!" The teacher complemented, "I love how you used two strings tied together. It's such a nice touch!"

Arden blushed, "T-thanks! I really like the color green, and pink complimented it pretty well."

Kaetlyn found a spot on the ground to sit while the two talked about strings. She took out her book from her satchel and read from where she left off. It's actually been a while since she read from any book that didn't involve school. Lune just took up a lot of time in her day. Then she's been helping a lot of her classmates recently as a simple civilian in Paris.

Reading started to seem tedious too… The chapters were too long, and the story seemed to be going nowhere…

"Hm...what patterned bead should I use next?" Arden pondered.

"Huh?"

"I'm using these brown beads for my necklace. I like to change the patterns on the beads spontaneously, but still make it look stylish and not like I just used whatever was in my back pockets."

"O..kay…" Whatever she just said.. Kaetlyn wasn't the most creative person.

She noticed a boy with red hair hunched over the table across from her. Wasn't that Nathaniel? He's a pretty quiet guy. Never spoke much. Did he even have any friends?

Kaetlyn stood up and walked over. She leaned over his shoulder to see him drawing something.

"Whatchu drawing?" She asked. Nathaniel jumped in shock. He whipped his head around to see the girl behind him.

"O-oh! Kaetlyn. I didn't see you there."

"Did you draw that?" She rephrased her question, hoping to get an answer and not a pair of surprised turquoise eyes staring at her.

"Well..yes."

"What is it?"

"I'm working on a story.." He answered quietly.

"A comic?"

"If I had a plot to follow.. I draw stories, not write them."

"Well...I've read plenty of stories. Maybe I can give you some help?" When she hasn't even read anything these past few weeks…

"O-okay." He mumbled. "I wanted to make something about Ladybug and teaming up to fight villains."

"Mightillustrator? Wasn't he akumatized?" Kaetlyn remembered coming across something about a guy named Evillustrator in an old news video.

"Well, yes...but he changed his name after Ladybug de-akumatized him and became a hero."

"Hm…"

"I-it's okay if you can't help. I'll just have to find someone else to write a story with me."

"Have you asked anyone else before?" Why was she asking this question..?

"No.. I'm not brave enough to share my story to many people."

"So you really are shy…"

Arden came up, "Kaetlyn, what're you doing?"

"Oh, I'm trying to help Nathaniel write a story, but I got no ideas."

"Maybe I could help!"

Nathaniel closed his sketchbook and stood up from his seat, "That's nice of you to offer, but I think I'll find an actual writer for help. I'm sorry!"

"It's fine!" Arden replied, "What if we helped you find a writer?"

"Oh..no that's okay.." His voice decreased as he continued to speak.

Kaetlyn leaned over to Arden and whispered, "He's a shy boi."

Her friend gasped, "We don't need to help you find a writer! We need to help you gain enough courage in order to find a writer!"

Kaetlyn and Nathaniel looked at her with confused expressions.

"Come on! Wouldn't it be nice to finally be able to talk to people without stuttering and mumbling?"

"You could learn to do that too…" Kaetlyn suggested. Arden is such a quiet girl! She's only this excited and outgoing when she has close friends by her side. Otherwise, you can find her in some dark corner studying for the upcoming test in history class.

"I know..but I'm better than him!" She leaned over to Kaetlyn's ear, "And he's kind of cute!"

"Didn't you say that about Adrien?"

Arden nodded, "That friend of yours from America didn't look to bad either."

"Okay," Kaetlyn put on an agitated tone, "You're just some hopeless romantic at this point.."

"Nathaniel!" She turned her attention to the boy, "We're gonna help you with your confidence."

"Uhm.. How..?"

Kaetlyn looked around. She saw Alix spray painting a large green wall in blue.

"Try talking to Alix!" She ordered.

"Huh?"

"We're all in the same class. Just go talk to her and try holding a conversation!"

"Alright…" Nathaniel walked over to Alix he waved his hand to say hello. She didn't notice and continued her work.

"U-uhm...Alix?" He mumbled. No response from her. "Alix?" He asked a little louder. She stopped spray painting and turned around to face him. She took off the mask she was wearing to talk.

"Nathaniel, what's up?"

"Well, I wanted to say…" He turned his head and gave Kaitlyn and Arden a yearning stare for guidance. They only motioned with their hands for him to continue speaking.

"I wanted to say you'rrrrrrrre..doing a great job! K-keep it up!"

"Um..okay?" She put her mask back on and went back to her artwork.

Kaetlyn decided she should offer some actual help now.. "What my friend here was trying to ask is if you could join us for the World Cup firework show tonight!"

"What?!" Nathaniel did not see this coming!

"The firework show?"

"Yeah! We're going to be watching it on the ferris wheel. We felt like having you come along. Maybe as a second prize for winning that race a few days ago?"

Alix thought about it. She gave a thumbs up. Kaetlyn's eyes lit up!

"Alright, I'll come. Sounds like fun!" Her muffled voice spoke through the mask.

Arden came up and squealed, "I finally get to see the firework show up close this time!"

"Have you never seen it before?" Kaetlyn aksed.

"Mm..no. I was too afraid of heights and didn't want to watch from the ferris wheel. And I didn't like joining a crowd either. A bit of too many people if you ask me.." She sighed.

"Welp! We all get to experience the pyrotechnics tonight!"

Alix, Nathaniel, and Arden gave Kaetlyn bewildered looks.

"Er..another word for a firework display.. Heh heh!"

The following few hours consisted of the four of them preparing for the show. Kaetlyn and Arden waited beside a light pole for Nathaniel and Alix. Marinette, Alya, and Nino happened to be going on the ferris wheel too. The two groups spoke for a bit before letting each other continue about their day.

It wasn't until they walked away when Kaetlyn noticed that Marinette was holding her phone out, which was in the middle of a facetime call with Adrien. It must be how he's enjoying time with them at the moment… Oh the struggles of a rich model!

A few minutes later and Alix appears, followed by Nathaniel a short while later. They wait in line to board the ferris wheel. When they do, it's mainly awkward silence.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Ssso? How was everyone's day?" Kaetlyn asked, trying to start up a conversation.

"School, rollerblading, painting in art. Nothing much." Alix responded.

"Nathaniel?" She asked, hoping he would come out of his shell. He had no response.

"I got to do some swimming!" Arden added in, "It was refreshing! I love being in the water! It's like you're in outer space with how light you are."

"You would be good friends with Kim. He takes swimming classes every week." Alix commented.

"Astronauts in training will practice the tasks they'll have to do in space by doing them in water." Kaetlyn said matter-of-the-factly. "So technically, you are in outer space."

Arden giggled, "Does that mean I'll get to be an expert astronaut one day?"

Alix nodded, "You'll get to be the best of the best! Your picture will be plastered on every building in Paris! 'Arden- er…'"

"Capelle."

"'Arden Capelle! First woman to walk on Mars!' the posters will say!"

The three girls laughed and giggled. Kaetlyn noticed Nathaniel smiling. That's when the colorful fireworks were shot into the distant sky!

All four of them pressed their faces against the glass to get a better look! They could even hear the explosions from here!

The ferris wheel suddenly stopped rotating. They all tipped over to the left, Alix falling on top of Nathaniel, and Arden falling on top of Kaetlyn. They all exchanged nervous and embarrassed apologies.

Kaetlyn stood up and looked over the other side. There were a lot of webs sticking the wheel together! They were near the top and couldn't just get out! This most definitely has be an akuma!

"Ew! What is that?!" Alix pointed to the side. There was a large figure climbing up the ferris wheel with- one, two, three, four, five, SIX arms! They wore a dark brown costume with yellow stripes on the arms and way too many arms.

The figure simply plucked the cart Alya, Marinette, and Nino were in and jumped down to place it on the street! Just how strong are they!?

Chat Noir came into the picture. He and the rather tall akuma exchanged attacks. The akuma managed to throw Chat at the ferris wheel. They leaped up and swung three of their hands in for one powerful punch! Chat jumped away as the wheel fell over!

The four of them screamed in terror with the rest of those stuck in the carts! The wheel was rollin straight into the water, annd Kaetlyn's cart was reaching the bottom pretty quickly! Chat! HeEeeLlLlLLLpP!

The cat raced after the rolling ferris wheel. It was merely yards away from falling into the river when he tossed his staff and it extended to create a barrier, being supported by two mouths of stone lion statues.

The wheel halted with ease when it bumped into the pole, Chat then began opening the doors to each cart and helping the civilians out to safety. When Kaetlyn and her friends got out, they decided what they should do instead due to the akuma attack.

"Uh..How about you guys go eat somewhere? I need to go!" Kaetlyn excused herself. She ran down the road covered in spiderwebs about the same time Chat Noir and Ladybug followed the same path.

Lunna flew out of her miraculous holder's hood after the two heroes were long gone.

"Are you sure you want to go up this akuma? You seemed pretty scared when it was webbing the ferris wheel."

"I'm a superhero in Paris! My job is to protect the city! How can I do my job if I'm hiding with my friends?"

She continued running down the street when her miraculous went from beige and gold to white and purple, transforming the rest of her outfit into the iconic white wolf suit.

Lune leaped up onto the roofs of passing building to make her journey much faster.

To her surprise, she arrived to see a flying Nino! Lune took a giant leap and grabbed him before he started falling. She landed on the floor with him in her arms bridal style. She let him get off and stand up properly.

"You shouldn't be so close to the action." The wolf informed, "Why don't you go back home?" Before Nino could respond, Lune already left to catch up with her teammates.

They found the akuma keeping Alya in the middle of a huge spider web connected to two walls of a pair of large stone structures. The three heroes landed directly in front of the villain. Lune jumped back and hid behind Ladybug when she realized their opponent was a huge spider humanoid!

She stood several feet tall, with dark skin and yellow hair braided in a spiky ponytail. Her yellow helmet had four white eyes, and her actual face having two, all six outlined in black. Then there was a yellow spider design on her chest. How much more intimidating could she get!?

"So it's three versus one now?" The spider woman asked.

"A-actually, two versus one? Imma sit this one out.." Lune mumbled, losing the courage to speak.

"What?!" The cat and ladybug exclaimed in unison.

"Fine with me!" The spider spoke "Round two..! Fight!"

She swung in for a punch, all three dodged it. Chat Noir lunged forward to slam his pole down as an attack. The spider blocked it with three arms and punched him with the rest! He was sent skidding several yards down the road.

"Chat Noir!" Ladybug exclaimed concerningly and ran after him.

"On the floor already? We just started!" The spider punched the air a few times. She saw Lune on the floor, staring up at her with horrified eyes.

"P-please don't hurt me! I won't attack! I swear!"

The spider smirked, "Aww.. It's no fun when my prey just offers itself to me!"

"Look, bug woman! I don't want anything to do with you!" Lune gasped when she realized what she said was a grave mistake…

"The name's Anansi!" The spider scowled. She slammed a punch into the spot where Lune lay. The wolf scuttled out of the way, still on the floor.

Anansi picked up a car and threw it at her! Lune pulled up her legs so the bottom of the vehicle wouldn't land on them, then she lifted her legs up to push it into the air and away from harm's way! Well...her harm.. The car instead shot after Ladybug and chat!

"Not a bad idea.." Lune heard Anansi mumble.

She picked up a second car, "Ding ding ding! Bell's ringing! Round three! FIGHT!"

Anansi threw the third car at Ladybug and Chat Noir. They ran away in opposite directions and regrouped, heading to the spider!

More attacks and dodged were exchanged between Ladybug and Anansi. Meantime, Chat climbed up the web to free Alya. Lune decided to hide behind another of the countless abandoned vehicles.

She closed her eyes and huddled up into a little ball. Only when she heard the thud of Ladybug being thrown onto the pavement in front of her did she open her eyes.

"Lune, what are you doing?!"

"I'm sorry okay! It's not my fault that woman has way too many arms! Then there's the alien number of eyes!"

"Lune, sometimes you have to get over your fear and just go for it. Paris needs yo- uh!" As Ladybug was trying to stand up, she found her foot stuck too the sticky webs all over the cars!

Anansi assumed she would be stuck for a good while, and leaped up to her web to obtain Chat's miraculous.

"Lune!" Ladybug begged.

The wolf grabbed hold of her teammate's foot and tried pulling it out of the web. With success, Ladybug stood back up, and Lune backed up against the car again.

"Are you okay, dude? Oh! Uh, I mean..Ladybug?" Nino asked.

"I thought I told you to go home to safety!?" Lune growled in confusion.

Ladybug ignored all of this and called out her lucky charm. A spotted candle fell into her hands.

She gasped, "Of course! But I don't have enough time to do a round trip..!"

"What trip? Where?" Lune asked, still huddled on the floor.

"Maybe I could help you?" Nino offered. Ladybug whipped her head to stare at in in shock.

"Uh..! It's cool.. I get it; I'm no superhero.." Nino backed down on his own offer, "I tried to save Alya, but...guess I'm not strong enough.."

"What trip?" Lune asked again, really wanting an answer.

Ladybug bent down to pick up Chat's staff that he for some reason threw. Maybe to try and defend himself against Anansi?

"Let me tell you a secret, uh.."

"Nino! The name's Nino."

"Nino, when you're facing a villain, strength doesn't make a difference. Courage and determination do!" She handed him the staff, "We can't let Anansi get Chat Noir's miraculous. Use this to defend yourself and distract her. I won't be long!"

"Wait! Ladybug, where are you going?!" Lune asked for the third time.

"Stay here and help Nino fight Anansi. Okay?" She said before swinging away on her yoyo.

"LADYBUG! Rgh…" Lune stood up and reached her hand out to her. The spotted hero was long gone already.

"Uh..uh…" Nino was still in shock over all the responsibility given to him.

"Nino,"

"Y-yes!"

"Help me fight Anansi. You distract her and I'll try to save Alya and Chat. Got it?"

He stood as straight as a soldier and nodded.

Lune smirked. She sneaked over behind a car just against the same wall as the web.

"Hey, Arachnid!" Nino yelled with burning fury.

Anansi leaped down to fight him, but it was more of her dodging and him swinging weak attacks.

"On your left! No, your right! Noo..the other right!" Chat tried guiding Nino, but to no avail.

Lune used her hook swords to dig into the cement walls and climb up. When reaching the top, she reached out one sword for the cat to grab.

"Hey, Chat!" He saw the sword and tried squirming to reach out his hand, but it stuck like glue on the webbing!

"Maybe if I could move my arms your plan would work!" He suggested, rather annoyed.

"Er..sorry! I'm in a fight or flight mode right now. Not thinking straight…" She heard the clanking of Chat's metal staff falling onto the ground. Anansi had won and slowly walked back to her prey with a smug look on her face.

Lune smiled to herself when Nino extended the staff so it would tip of and fall on top of the spider. Though, she hopped away. Still! Better than her coming closer….

She punched him about three times, then Nino used his knew knowledge about how to work the staff to retaliate.

"Your friend's good at this!" Chat called up to Alya.

"Yeah, but I sure hope Ladybug comes back before he gets bad at it!" Alya scanned the area for signs of the heroine, "Why aren't you fighting, Lune?"

"Uh...I've come to get you guys off this thing! The real problem is finding a way to do that without getting stuck myself…"

"Game over! Time to fly, lightweight!"

"Ahhhh!" Nino was thrown into the sky! The three on the web held their breath. Ladybug swung by and caught him! They breathed out in relief.

"Maybe you can get my staff and use it to pull us off." Chat told Lune.

"That would mean I would have to go near that…." She stared at Anansi, "spider….thing…"

The akuma looked up at them. Lune immediately dropped down as she hopped up to Chat to take his ring!

Lune sprinted for the staff. She got it, but now Chat Noir was on a five minute time limit… He used Cataclysm to keep Anansi from stealing his ring.

She pulled out the phone attached to her sword and dialed Ladybug, who took forever to answer!

"Come on..come on, come on… Where are you!?" Suddenly, Ladybug and a green figure dashed past her! "Hey! ….What!?"

"Hey, Six hands!" The green figure shouted, referring to Anasni "Catch this!" He threw a spinning shield at her! The spider dodged as it bounced off the webs. The figure caught his weapon as it flew back at him.

"Replaced your kitty with a turtle?" Anansi asked in a low toned voice.

"I love animals, but I'm not into spiders!" Ladybug then threw her yoyo at Anansi, missing her by the inch!

"Ha! Missed me!"

The turtle dude leaped up and gave Anansi a flying kick! She blocked it, and the two were caught in a bout. What made it seem more so is that Ladybug was using the string in her yoyo to create a large boxing ring around the pillars.

"Anansi!" The heroine announced, "I challenge you!" She pointed at her with spotted boxing gloves worn by her hands.

Lune hurried up to them, making sure to stay on the farther side from Anansi. Eh...Why do spiders have to be so disgustingly terrifying?

"Hey, could I borrow that du- I mean Lune?" The turtle asked, gesturing for the staff.

"Oh. Uh...sure…?" She handed it to him.

The turtle had a dark green bodysuit with a hoodie, the suit itself made with tiny hexagonal patterns. The hoodie had curved red eye designs on the sides with black and golden details. Over his eyes were black goggles with yellow-green lense. On his back was the dark green shield. And it seemed to be his miraculous that he wore on his right wrist.

The Turtle raised up his shield and hit it with the staff as if it were a gong. Anansi and Ladybug began their brawl!

The spider attacked! Then Ladybug dodged! Anansi ended up hitting one of the pillars and it began to crack! It better not fall down while any of us are under here…

Anasi hit another now crumbling pillar! Might as well kill them all! The third, fourth pillar! Then back to the first?! There were chunks of cement falling from the sky!

The villain landed two kicks on Ladybug! She flew into one side of the rectangular net!

"You can't win this fight. So give up and give me your miraculous!" Anansi ordered.

"You wish." Ladybug smiled. She walked backwards, pulling the net with her. The force she put on the string caused a huge chunk of pillar to snap and fall on top of Anansi! She managed to leap out of the way, but not far enough! Her leg got caught under!

Ladybug held the Turtle superhero and tossed him up to Alya! The heroine leaped up to Chat Noir.

"Use your power now!" She called to the Turtle.

"At your service du- Uh! ..Ladybug!" He stuttered. He made same mistake when talking to Lune. Did he have a speech impediment or something?

"Shelter, Shya!" What was he, a ninja turtle?

His shell shield glew green, the light created a large circle made of hexagons around the four of them. Lune was already back to where most of the cars were parked.

They safely hovered down to the ground. Then the ground shook as the pillars taller and wider than the buildings around it collapsed on top of them?!

Oh! Nevermind! They're actually safe! The turtle's forcefield protected them from all forms of harm!

Lune ran up to the chaos, "You guys okay?" She yelled.

"We're fine!" Alya waved back.

Something was moving under the rubble. Gah! Anansi! Lune tripped when striding backwards to get away from her.

Ladybug spun Chat around in a circle to gain momentum, then threw him at the spider woman. He still had Cataclysm activated, so he lunged his hand forward, destroying Anansi's helmet! It turned black and crumbled to pieces as the purple moth fluttered out.

Ladybug did her thing and turned the akuma back to a white butterfly, then returned Paris to its state before the spider attack.

Anansi de-transformed into a tall young woman with brown skin, short brown ponytail, and a yellow and black outfit that made her look like she just got back from the gym.

Ladybug, Chat, and Lune were about to 'pound it!' when the cat's miraculous started beeping.

"Sorry guys, but I gotta split!" He then ran off to de-transform before his true identity was revealed.

Instead, the Turtle superhero joined in.

"Pound it!" The three exclaimed it together.

"Woah, this is a first for the ladyblog." Alya said, "A brand new superhero! What's your name?"

What about me? Lune never really bothered with the ladyblog, but it would be nice to have her own article for people to read about…

The turtle thought on it for a second, "Carapace! Call me Carapace!"

Ladybug chimed in, "See ya later, bugheads!" And the three remaining superheroes were off!

Lune remembered her friends. "I need to head this way. See you later!" She ran off to where she last left the ferris wheel, dialing Arden. She wouldn't know it was Lune. It would just show up as 'Kaetlyn' in the girl's contacts.

"Arden?" Lune asked.

"Kaetlyn! Where are you?! We're waiting at the ferris wheel!"

"S-sorry! I'm heading there now. I wanted to make sure my family was okay!" She hung up and found an alleyway to de-transform.

Kaetlyn ran to the wheel where she saw Arden, Alix, and Nathaniel waiting for her. She stopped a little ways from them to catch her breath.

"Thank goodness you're alright!" Arden exclaimed with a sigh of relief.

"I am, but I'm sorry we weren't able to help you, Nathaniel…"

He shook his head. "It's fine. You actually did a lot!"

"Wait...wut?"

"Yep! He and I are friends now!" Alix stated with a smile, "And I thought you were just some shy art kid!"

"W-well...I'm glad!" Kaetlyn replied, "Maybe you can find yourself a writer now?"

He shrugged, "Maybe. But I think I'll just practice my drawing for now."

Kaetlyn smiled. "Well, why not we finish our ride? That spider woman kinda ruined our trip."

"Only a little." Arden joked.

The four of them laughed together. From then on, they got along pretty well! And the top of the ferris wheel had a pretty nice view too.


	15. Moon, Set

There was a spare hour in class, so they were heading to the art room. Kaetlyn would've preferred to go home or talk to Sam, but Rose had asked her to help write lyrics for a rock band. She had...quite an unexpected taste in music.

She listened through her headphones, a notebook in hand. Kaetlyn had her earbuds attached her to phone, which played the song on loop. Rose had the privilege of sharing it with her in order for them to work together.

Kaetlyn noticed a boy with a red hoodie, grey jeans, and black ankle boots walk in, but she returned to the song.

The art teacher walked up to them, Kaetlyn took out an earbud and the elderly man removed a piece of Rose's headset so she could hear him.

"Rose, Kaetlyn, I'd like you two to meet Marc."

"Hey, There! Nice to meet you Marc!" Rose yelled, as if everyone else could hear the heavy guitar solo blasting into her ears.

Kaetlyn simply smiled and waved. This time she payed a bit more attention to what was going in around her.

Marc had black hair and bright emerald eyes. The teacher was introducing him to the class.

It's been a little under two weeks since Anansi had attacked Paris, and Nathaniel has had a major confidence boost! He and Alix had become closer, and he's been talking to a lot more people!

The only thing that's changed about Alix was her progress on her graffiti wall. The blue background partly covered the green wall, and the large letters were a lemon yellow with a darker outline to make it pop out more.

Kaetlyn felt inadequate to be here with how many skilled people there were here!

She was brought back down to earth when Chloe walked in with Sabrina right behind her.. Thank goodness her and Paulina will never meet up. That would be the worst 'typical mean girl' duo ever!

The clown spat some nasty words, bringing down Nathaniel's spirits and leading him to pack up his wonderful sketches.

The teacher stopped him. "I told you, Chloe: If you have an art project you want to work on, you're quite welcome here."

Not after she hurt my little chicken nugget!

"Oh course I got a project!" Chloe spun flamboyantly to the front of the class, "A unique masterpiece that will revolutionize the art world." Dramatic poses..yada yada yada…

"Let me guess!" Alix said, copying the pose the clown made, "Another collage of selfies?"

The whole room laughed. Nathaniel, Marinette, Rose, Kaetlyn, everyone! Well, not the teacher, but he didn't stop anyone.

Chloe spun her back to the class, "What?! No! That's ridiculous! Utterly ridiculous!"

She stomped off with her lapdog following. The room returned to normal, and Kaetlyn took more interest in what Marc was doing here. She'd never seen him before, and she can recognize everyone's faces.

Okay, not like where she can name everyone, but if she saw them at the store or on the street somewhere, she'd know they went to her school.

"By the way, Marc," Kaetlyn listened in on the teacher, "Marinette told us that you're always writing and Nathaniel is looking for a script writer."

Marc seemed nervous, "Me?! A script writer?! Oh, no, I don't write that kinda stuff. I mean- I don't write anything that interesting, honestly! Thanks for everything!"

"No! Marc!"

…..Realllllly nervous…..

Marinette chased after him, and Kaetlyn went back to helping Rose. Though, she wished she could go check on him. She's been offering help to people so often lately it almost seems out of characters not to!

A few minutes pass and neither of them have returned.

"Hey, I need to use the restroom. I'll be right back." Kaetlyn told Rose, taking out her earbuds.

"Okay!" She shouted. That girl really needs to turn down the volume on her headphones.

Kaetlyn rushed down the stairs and saw Marc tossing books and papers out of his locker. She hurried to him to see the problem.

"Everything okay?" She asked.

Marc jumped, "Yes! Well, no...I lost something of mine."

"Think I could help? I have some time to spare."

"N-no. That's okay. I can find it on my own." He closed his locker door.

"Looking for this?" Marinette asked, holding out a black book.

Marc eagerly took it and hugged the book, sighing in relief.

"Did you read it?!" He suddenly asked in horror.

"Oh! No…" Marinette glanced down to avoid eye contact, "Yeah…" She admitted guiltily.

"Marinette!" Kaetlyn scolded.

"Sorry, it was too tempting.."

Kaetlyn walked beside Marinette to face Marc, but he only turned away, "How embarrassing..So so lame!"

"No, it's not!" Marinette reassured, "You should turn it into a comic book! Why don't you team up with Nathaniel?"

"I'...m sure he won't like it…"

"I would love to read whatever story you two come up with!" Kaetlyn sated, "Nathaniel is such an awesome artist! And based off what Marinette is saying, you are an excellent writer!"

"I don't think so…" Marc is way too stubborn!

"Oh! I've got an idea!" Marinette announced, "We'll have him read it without telling him who wrote it!"

"So if he likes it it's a win-win! " Kaetlyn added.

"Mhm. And if he doesn't...we just won't say anything"

Marc pondered this plan for a second, "You think it will work?"

"Trust me on this."

"I want to help, too!" Kaetlyn shouted. Marinette giggled and nodded in response.

The two girls returned to the art room. Marc was too shy to show his face there so soon.

Marinette erased Marc's name from the book and handed it to Nathaniel. He read a couple pages from it. Their plan seemed to be working!

Afterwards, Marinette, Kaetlyn, and Marc hid behind the flight of stairs across from the ones Nate was sitting on.

"Do you think he likes it?" Marc asked.

"Look at his face! Of course he does." Marinette answered softly.

"It's rude to spy on people." A voice said from behind the three of them. They looked back to see Adrien. Were they going to be ratted out?!

Marinette stuttered out the excuse of giving Nathaniel a surprise for his upcoming birthday. Kaetlyn was pretty sure there were no birthdays coming up soon.

Adrien winked before walking away with a smile. It seemed like they were safe.

"You're just as shy as me, aren't you?" Marc asked.

"Just do as I say, not as I do. Okay?"

"That is if you can even form the words your trying to say." Kaetlyn giggled mischievously.

"H-hey..!"

Kaetlyn waited with Marc at the square fountain after school. They didn't really have anything to talk about. Kaetlyn was on her phone and Marc waited anxiously for Nate.

"You can try and calm down while you wait." Kaetlyn suggested.

"I know..I know! But what if he doesn't like my work? Or he's upset it's me who wrote it?"

"Let's say he hates every word you wrote in that book. He despised the story, he didn't like the wording, and he loathed your handwriting." Kaetlyn looked up from her phone, "What's going to happen afterwards?"

Marc had a terrified expression on his face, "I would be humiliated! I'd never write again! In fact, I-I'd change schools!"

"But why? It's one person's opinion. So what? All authors have those few people who don't like their work. They keep writing anyways."

"I..suppose…" He sat down on the bench beside the water fountain. He pulled on his hood from his jacket.

Kaetlyn returned to her phone, but she glanced up almost immediately afterwards when she saw Nathaniel walking towards them.

"Ladybug?" He asked.

"Huh?" Marc looked up at Nate.

"Wha..?! You're not Ladybug!"

"Of course I'm not. It's me, "He pulled his hood down, "Marc. Didn't Marinette tell you?"

"Marinette?" Nate turned his head to look up at the balcony of Marinette's house. There she was, her phone out to watch and make sure everything went smoothly.

He snapped, "You were trying to make a fool of me, weren't you?!"

Uh oh….

"You think it's funny to toy with my feelings?!"

"N-Nathaniel, you got this all wrong!" Kaetlyn tried calming him down, "Mar-Marc, he..he just wants to make a comic book with you!"

"A comic book?" Nate asked furiously.

Marc nodded.

"Us? Together?" He held out Marc's book, "Never!" He tore the book in half!

"Nate! What's wrong with you?! This is a misunderstanding!" Kaetlyn tried explaining. He ignored her and stormed off. She rushed after him.

"Nathaniel!" She yelled at him angrily, "What the heck was that for?!"

"And you! Why were you in on this?!"

Kaetlyn was taken aback, "I-...I just wanted to help Marc! He really wanted to make a comic with you…"

"Hmph!" Nathaniel stomped away.

Kaetlyn sighed. She turned around when she heard the footsteps of Marinette growing louder.

"Marc?! What happened?"

Kaetlyn ran to him and Marinette. Where Marc should be, there was a boy on a large black and white paper airplane acting as his vehicle. The boy wore a bodysuit with a hood over his head. Everything with the same color pattern as yin and yang.

"I'm not Marc anymore.." The boy flew his paper airplane around in a circle. "I am Reverser!" He finished when he flew in front of them. "And you two! The ones who caused all this!" Kaetlyn and Marinette took a step back in fear.

"You think you're the super helpful girls who are loved by everyone? Well from now on, everyone will hate you!" A black paper airplane formed into his fingers.

"Reversion!" He threw the plane at them! Kaetlyn and Marinette dodged it! It instead flew at a man wearing a grey suit with a turquoise bow tie. It fused into his head and the pigeons around him flew off! And he loved feeding the pigeons too...poor man..

A policeman came up to Reverser. Something about vehicle registration? Reverser simply threw another paper airplane at him to bring the police officer to the side of law braking.

Marinette and Kaetlyn were already running away.

"I'll go this way!" They told each other in unison. The two girls ran off in opposite directions.

Kaetlyn hid behind a tree in the park. Reverser had flown away so absolutely no one was around.

"I can't believe this...What even happened?!" She asked her kwami that had flown out from her hood.

"I'm not sure..but we need to fix this akuma problem before anymore pigeons start flying away." Lunna said sarcastically.

"Not. Funny…"

"Just trying to lighten the mood! We can't be too stressed out when fighting a villain."

"I'm a superhero dressed in a skintight suit, jumping and flying all over Paris to physically fight a superpowered villain that can lead to my death! How are a few jokes going to help?!"

Lunna shrugged in response.

"Ugh...just-! …..Rrrgh..Moon, Rise."

Lune leaped on top of the roofs of Paris. She found a bright red figure dodging some white and black bullets in the distance. She ran across the roofs and to the action. As soon as she caught up to them, Reverser was flying around, taking Ladybug along for the ride with her yoyo tied to his arm!

Lune ran after them, slowly catching up.

"How's it going?" The wolf shouted at Ladybug, who was in the middle of screaming.

"What do you thinkaaaAAAHHH!" Reverser flew higher into the sky! They were over a wooden bridge, and Lune couldn't do anything to reach them.

He formed a paper plane and threw it at Ladybug that hung by the string of her yoyo. She dodged it, but it fused into a cyclist helmet and turned him into a clutz.

Ladybug let go of Reverser and swooped down to catch the cyclist as he rode off the bridge. How could Lune not do anything?!

Next thing you know, a paper plane fused into ladybug and now she's just as clumsy! When she tried throwing her yoyo, it bounced off the bridge's gate and hit her in the face...

Reverser flew down, laughing, "How do you like you're knew role, Ladyclutz?"

"Ragh!" Lune jumped and grabbed hold of the plane he flew on. He simply spun in circles until she lost grip and was sent flying into the river!

"AAAAAAHHHHH!" Something caught her before she flew into the water. "AAAK! LET ME GO!" Lune wriggled and squirmed for whatever it was holding her to let her go! It was probably something to do with the akuma and she didn't want to be at the mercy of Hawk Moth!

"Let me go I said!"

"You want to drown in the water? Fine by me! Just don't haunt me when you turn into a ghost!"

"Huh..?" Lune looked up, a boy dressed in a brown bodysuit was carrying her back to the line of buildings just before the bridge.

"Wait! Who are you?!" She demanded an answer.

"That's none of your concern!" He flew up to the roof of a building and let her go. She dropped several feet down and landed on her stomach.

"If anyone asks, don't include me into your excuse." He spat, then flew off before the wolf could get a good look at him.

There was too much going on! Let's just worry about the akuma..!

Lune hurried back to the bridge and just barely missing Chat's tail as him and Ladybug tripped and fell into the river. The boy from before didn't come to save them…

Reverser didn't notice her and flew off to look for Marinette, Nathaniel, and Kaetlyn.

Lune noticed something moving in the corner of her eye and saw Chat Noir and Ladybug crawling out of the river and onto the pavement at the other side.

She ran up to them, Chat shivering and Ladybug trying to regain her balance.

"Are you two okay?" Lune asked.

"We're fine, but It's impossible to do anything with this curse…" Ladybug responded.

"No, we're not fine!" Chat retorted, "I could catch a- Achew! A cold!"

There was something very catlike about his sneeze. As if he were a poor kitten mewing.

"Something wrong with him?" The wolf asked.

"Reverser turned him into a scaredy cat. Now he's terrified of everything!"

"Oh…"

Lune watched the other two heroes create quite a comedic scene of trying to climb the stairs. She offered them help. It was quite challenging to encourage Chat to walk up the stairs…..verrrrrryyy slooooooowwwwlllyyy… Then there was practically carrying ladybug so they wouldn't continuously trip and slide all the way back to the bottom.

"How are we going to beat this guy?" Lune thought aloud, "We got a ladybug who can't fly straight and a cat that won't come out from it's hidey hole."

"So far, you're the only one that hasn't been affected." Ladybug pointed out, "It might be up to you to defeat Reverser."

The wolf's worry meter was rising quickly, "I-I don't think that's a good idea.. How can a single hero defeat that guy? It's always been a duo or trio to beat the baddies in Paris."

"Yes, but me and Chat Noir can barely do anything. We'd be little help right now."

They talked a bit more about it during a taxi ride to Collège Françoise Dupont. Chat was now wearing a blanket to keep him warm after his swim, and Ladybug was struggling to get her yoyo out of the car door.

They climbed up the stairs to find the art teacher and the students in his classroom trashing up the place!

"Looks like Reverser got here first…" Ladybug mumbled.

"Hey, look!" Lune picked up several of Nathaniel's pictures that he left behind, "The Louvre is in almost all his drawings."

"Then I guess that's our next destination."

"Does that mean we have to take another cab?" Chat asked shakily.

The three of them found Nate with Alix in a deserted room in the museum. In fact, the whole place was deserted! With an akuma attack, you'd want to stay in the comfort and safety of your home, but some people are simply use to it and take it so casually…casual compared to an end-of-the-world scene in movies.

"Nathaniel!" Ladybug shouted, "We need you, it's and emergan-eaghh!" She tripped and fell into Chat, causing both to fall over.

"So… as you can see...we request a bit of help.." Lune smiled nervously.

Ladybug pulled out the phone on her yoyo and showed the news to Nate and Alix. The lady was talking about Mayor Bourgeois sending ten thousand tons of garbage from space down to Paris, France!

Ugh….too much chaos going on…

"We're gonna have to try and talk to him, and we need you, Nathaniel!"

"What about Kaetlyn and Marinette?" Chat asked. Reverser demanded all three of them to show up.

"Eh-! There's no time!" Lune said, "He'll just have to settle for Nathaniel."

"I'm coming with you." Alix announced.

"What?! No!"

"It's too dangerous." The wolf and ladybug agreed.

"Actually...I'll just stay here too, so I don't get in the way.." Chat said.

Alix snuck up on him and whispered, "Boo!"

"Eaahh!" The cat jumped into Ladybug's arms and knocked them over.

"Not funny...we have too much to worry about right now!" Lune bit out, stressed and angry.

"It was kinda funny though." Alix shrugged. She convinced the heroes to take her along and they took a cab to the Eiffel Tower.

"Funny, the stars are out early." Alix pointed out.

"Those are not stars. The trash is entering the atmosphere! In just a few minutes, it'll be like having a meteor shower, except with dumpsters instead!"

Ladybug called forth her lucky charm with surprising ease. Now how was she able to do that, but not be able to take a single step without fumbling over air?

A spotted bamboo role fell on top of her head and into her arms. Ladybug used her 'lucky vision' -as Lune decided to call it- to find out how to use it.

Reverser arrived on his paper plane. Ladybug used a traffic cone to talk to him, "Reverser! We're over here! I got a deal for you. I'm gonna have Chat Noir head over to you now!"

Chat did not seem to approve.

"In exchange, you'll have Mayor Bourgeois order the dumpsters back into space! Only then will I give you my miraculous and Nathaniel!"

Reverser considered this, "I'll only turn the mayor back if I have Chat Noir and Nathaniel! Then I'll have Nathaniel, and then he'll have no choice but to make a comic book with me!"

Ladybug agreed to the terms and sent the two boys up to the top in the elevator.

"Rgh...I can't deal with this.." Lune mumbled, "They're going to get hurt and everything will go downhill!"

As the elevator reached the same floor Reverser was on, Lune leaped up to attack the villain while he was distracted! Instead, she and Chat ran into each other! The plan was to have him ride a makeshift kite and use Cataclysm on the paper plane Reverser rode!

"AHH!"

"AAAAAHHHH!"

Both were falling! They were going to become street pancakes! Alix caught the string of the kite and tugged on it to lift it into the air. Lune was on top of the kite and weighing it down! It wasn't enough to bring them back into the air, but kept them from being seriously injured when landing onto the pavement.

Reverser laughed, "You worry about your friends so dearly, don't you!?" He spokd to Lune, "But it brought you all to your own demise! Makes me almost feel bad for turning you on them!"

He threw a small paper plane at the wolf, it fused into her stomach! For some reason, there was a sudden hatred towards the people around her. She noticed so much about Ladybug and Chat Noir she could make fun of. The looks on Nathaniel's and Alix's faces were priceless! Lune tripped Ladybug with ease, she scared Chat Noir just by making a devilish grin.

"You losers are so worthless!" She spat.

"Lune! Please, we need your help to defeat Reverser!" Ladybug begged. So pathetic..

"Ha! Why should I care what happens to you?! Or anyone for that matter!" She shrugged, "Let the bad guy do what he wants. This place always has an akuma fluttering around. What's the point of beating him if another villain is just gonna ruin my day?"

She leaped away to find a nice place to relax, "See ya! Ha ha ha!" Lune saw an empty balcony to take a nap on. No one was around to bother her here.

It felt so awesome to not worry about anything! No more stress about being a hero, no more worry about school, she could just wander around and do whatever she wanted!

Lune closed her eyes and took a nice cat nap under the warm evening sun.

The wolf woke up. It seemed to be midday and the roads below were busy with traffic. She remembered Reverser nd her teammates! Were they okay?! Did they catch the akuma!?

Lune hurried to the Eiffel tower. The streets were as clean as ever, and no one seemed to be alarmed other than the fact that a superhero was standing in front of them.

I suppose they returned the villain back into Marc…

Lune hurried to her house and snuck into her bedroom through her window. She de-transformed and turned back into Kaetlyn.

"You have some explaining to do." Lunna told her miraculous holder.

"What? Me!? I'm the one that's confused!"

"You allowed Reverser to reverse you! Instead of helping your team defeat him, you slept through the whole day!"

"What!?" Kaetlyn recalled yesterday. It felt so wonderful to not worry about anything, but now guilt coursed through her….

"You need to be more careful." The kwami informed.

"I'm pretty sure if you were Chat or Ladybug's kwami, you'd be nagging at them too! So be quiet!"

"I'm not talking about you being reversed anymore! I'm talking about you jumping in when you shouldn't have! You three would've been able to beat the villain a lot sooner if you didn't interfere with the plan!"

Now Kaetlyn has had enough! "That's it! I'm done!"

"Wha-?"

"Can't you tell it's been hard for me?! I've put up with being a hero, I've dealt with all this responsibility put on me! Lately, I've it's been difficult to keep up with akuma attacks, helping others as a civilian, and getting good grades in class! Not to mention I was no help when Anansi attacked, and I ruined everything yesterday with Reverser! My parents probably have the cops searching for me as a missing teenager!"

She took deep breaths, her face burning red with fury, "I'm done! I'm out!"

She ripped off her bracelet. Lunna gasped with wide, horrified eyes…

"Give this cursed trinket to someone else!" Kaetlyn walked out of her bedroom door. No one was home but her since her parents were at work.

"From now on: Lune no longer exists!"


	16. Stupid Bird

It's been several days since Reverser attacked and Kaetlyn… Lune ...disappeared.

Kaetlyn tossed and turned in her bed, it's been troubling to fall asleep… She's so glad that there's no more superhero work to deal with, but it felt like she betrayed a friend…

Lunna put up with Kaetlyn throwing a pillow at her, she pushed the girl to be more outgoing and encourage her to help others. And now…. She looked so heart broken when Kaetlyn quit…

"You were never a good person." A familiar voice spat venomously.

Kaetlyn whipped her head to her right. Lunna?!

"What kind of person are you? You can't even follow simple orders Ladybug gives you!" The wolf kwami growled.

"W-wait! Lunna!" Kaetlyn got her feet wrapped in her blankets while trying to stand and reach out to Lunna. The kwami phased out the window and flew away.

"Lunna!" Kaetlyn watched her float away without any hesitation. What was happening?!

She took no time to rush out the door and down the stairs to the first floor. Kaetlyn bursted out the apartment building and sprinted in the direction her ex-kwami flew in.

She ran out a few streets before realizing the world was...strange….

Dinosaurs, oversized spiders, screaming citizens! One person was being harassed by swarms of bees! Another had vines tying them to the pavement!

"The Sandboy just check in~ Now nightmares can begin~"

Kaetlyn looked up and saw a small boy floating over Paris on a flying pillow. Purple, orange, and pink dust sprinkled over everyone.

People's nightmares come to life, what's most obviously an akuma attack, and now I can't find Lunna anywhere!

"Where the heck are you, Lunna?!" Kaetlyn screamed at the top of her lungs. She glanced around for a small white kwami anywhere. She only saw chaos of awful dreams and and panicked civilians.

Suddenly, her eyes locked onto a pair of Topaz ones.

Lunna!

Kaetlyn bolted after her! She turned a corner to see the kwami's tail disappear behind a tree. She hurried to the tree, and now Lunna was floating into and alley way!

Kaetlyn bent over and caught her breath while Lunna floated at the end of the pitch black ally.

"Lunna..?" A long pause followed.

"You're useless." The small wolf stated in a bitter tone.

"L-Lunna-"

"Don't talk!" She whipped around to show Kaetlyn her fierce eyes if fury!

"With every little thing you do, you cause trouble and do no good for anyone!"

Kaetlyn was taken aback by these claims. Though she knew they were true, it stung for them to be heard by someone else's mouth.

She heard footsteps behind her.

"You tried to be someone your not…" Lunna began.

Kaetlyn turned herself around to see a girl -the same height, same hairstyle, and same physical appearance- in front of her. The only difference was their clothes, for the girl wore Lune's outfit.

"I will show you what a true hero should be!" The kwami growled deeply.

The duplicate unsheathed her dual swords, but they weren't hooked. They were straightened out and pointed at the end, with a whole side of each blade jagged with steel fangs thirsting for combat!

There was dark grey shading all over the duplicates face, making her foggy hazel eyes even more unsettling!

The Lune duplicate charged after Kaetlyn. She swung both her swords at the defenseless girl, but she dodged with lower reaction time that usual! Kaetlyn charged out of the alley and as far away from Lune as possible.

A wolf isn't the fastest animal on the planet, but they are sure faster than a human running for their lives!

Kaetlyn nearly tripped and stumbled multiple times while trying to avoid attacks from Lune. She was running out of breath and growing more tired by the second!

Kaetlyn couldn't run anymore and had cornered herself against a wall. That was a wolf's tactic when hunting; Only run fast enough to keep your eye on the prey, then chase it until it grows tired. That's when you go in for the kill...

Kaetlyn was Lune's prey for the night, and she had ran out of breath. There was only one more step to fulfill….

"This is what you get for being so pointless!" Lune spat. She sheathed one sword and clutched the other tightly in her fist, her eyes wild with angered insanity..

Lune paced nearer and nearer to Kaetlyn, making the prey's anxiety grow and heart beat shooting bullets in her chest!

The wolf was up in her face, pointing the sword just barely an inch away from Kaetlyn's face.

"You deserve a long, endless nap…" Lune grinned devilishly. She raised her sword into the air for the kill, but a bronze blade shot at her hand and knocked the sword out!

Lune bent down to hold her injured hand as the blade clanked on the ground. Kaetlyn looked up for a split second before being taken away into the sky!

"HEEELLLLPP!" She shrieked! This nightmare was definitely not over yet! Whatever was holding her just probably wanted the chance to throw more insults at her before ending her!

"Calm down! I'm here to help."

The male voice landed on a roof a good ways away from Lune before letting Kaetlyn down. She backed up to the other end, eyes wide and shaken up.

The boy had black hair partly covering his brown eyes. He wore a bronze suit with a golden bow over his back. His calf-high boots were golden as well, and he had a silver - nearly white- mask over his eyes with a pointed nose painted gold. What made him look majestic was the pair of large, bronze wings. Each feather was a shiny metal blade that reflected the silver moonlight.

"W-who are you and what do you want?!" Kaetlyn asked in a low, shaking tone.

"I'd prefer it stay a secret, but to calm you, you can call me Aquila." He answered.

"Aquila..? Like..and eagle?"

He nodded. In fact, the boy's outfit resembled a bald eagle.

"Where do you live? I'll fly you back home." Aquila had a professional and proper aura about him. It made him seem much older than what he appeared to be.

"I'm not going back home yet. I need to find Lunna- ah…..a friend!"

"Did that friend happen to be that copy of Lune?"

"No...but someone with her." She started feeling a bit more at ease for some odd reason...

"Don't worry about them then. They were merely a nightmare manifested by Sandboy." Aquila shook his head.

"But- but she was there! I saw her!"

"I'm telling you the truth!" His voice firm, "Everything around you is nothing but nightmares belonging to you and other people. It's their worst fears come to life!"

Kaetlyn looked down, confused and distraught, "But...I'm not scared of her…"

Aquila's wings spread out, making him seem larger than before, "Well, something about whoever this person is frightens you." He held out his hand, "Let me take you back home.."

The ground shook as a nearby building exploded! Kaetlyn lost her balance and fell over, she opened her eyes and saw the same boy riding his pillow high in the sky. That must be Sandyboy!

"Aquila, we have to go after him!" Kaetlyn lifted herself up and ran after the akuma. The buildings were built close together so she had no trouble hopping over the gaps between roofs.

"No, wait- Hold up!" The eagle begged, but Kaetlyn didn't listen to him.

She could hear the commotion of the akuma and heroes in the middle of a battle. Before she could see them, something grabbed her and swooped high into the air!

"AHHH!"

"Will you stop that?! It's really bothering my ears!" Aquila said through clenched teeth. He carried her bridal style, but Kaetlyn felt he would have no problem dropping her if she annoyed him any further.

"Why don't you go down and help them?" She asked, annoying him further…oops...

"I have no place in their battle." He replied bluntly.

"But you're obviously a hero like Ladybug and Chat Noir!"

He motioned his head to the fighting scene, "Look there."

Chat Noir was protecting Ladybug from a copy that held an oversized spotted sword in her hand. How could she even carry that?

"What am I supposed to do in that situation, hm?" Aquila asked bitterly.

"Shoot and arrow at Sandboy's pillow. Then he won't be able to fly and Chat Noir and Ladybug can have an easier time beating him."

Kaetlyn connected the dots, "You were the one that helped Chat, Ladybug, and Lune with ! You defeated Melancholy, too!"

The eagle swooped down and landed on a roof hidden from public eyes by shadows.

"I will compliment you and say your analytical skills are exceptional, but I only helped because Paris would suffer if I didn't."

"Paris would suffer tonight if you don't help beat Sandboy!"

"That would risk the heroes spotting me!"

"And what's wrong with that?" Kaetlyn asked in a slightly agitated tone.

Aquila gave her a monotone, yet intimidating, stare before answering, "Fighting...isn't really my thing…" Kaetlyn stayed quiet, giving him a look that told him to explain further.

"I prefer to analyze and calculate, not stand in the front line of battle with the responsibility of saving Paris time and time again."

"Oh…" How could Lune deal with a life like that for so long? No...no she couldn't...she gave up her miraculous over losing a stupid fight…

Chat Noir and Ladybug ran away, Sandboy and the evil Ladybug chasing after them.

Aquila stood up straight from his crouching position.

"I will take you back to your home. Simply give me the directions." He still carried her in his arms.

"Just drop me by Collège Françoise Dupont. I'll walk the rest of the way." Kaetlyn answered stubbornly. Like she would ever give a stranger directions to where she lived!

Aquila nodded, "Very well."

He flew her far above all the chaos in the streets of the city. The monsters and screaming stopped as a wave of countless ladybugs seemingly ate them away. Civilians let out sighs of relief and returned to their homes to rest and gain back the sleep they lost.

"It seems like the duo did their job just fine without me." Aquila mentioned, trying to prove he didn't need to interfere with akuma attacks.

"Why were you even given your miraculous?" Kaetlyn sounded like she stated instead of asked.

"I don't know. I one day found it and next thing I knew, I had turned into Aquila. Now when there's an akuma attack, I simply watch Chat Noir, Ladybug, and used to watch Lune, defeat the villain without my help."

"So...you more of use your powers as a way to get better views of the show than actually using them."

Aquila gave a mean look at Kaetlyn before dropping her! Kaetlyn would've screamed if she had the time, but they were only about two feet in the air.

"There, I dropped you by your school. Now you can go home." He crossed his arms in annoyance.

"I didn't mean for you to drop me literally!"

"That's your problem. Now if you'll excuse me…" Aquila turned his back towards her, spread his wings, and took off, returning to wherever his nest was.

"Stupid bird." Kaetlyn mumbled. She took the route back to her apartment, still in her pajamas.

"Did you happen to see Lunna during Nooroo's cycle?" Marinette asked Tikki. The both of them rested on Marinette's bed after defeating Sandboy.

"Sadly, no…" Tikki answered in a melancholy tone, "In fact, she hasn't been in the miracle box for centuries!"

"What?!"

"None of the other kwami's have seen, or were able to contact her. When someone broke in and stole her miraculous, she hasn't ever returned.."

Marinette couldn't believe this! First Nooroo is captured by Hawk Moth and forced to akumatized people, and now Lunna isn't anywhere to be found!

"What if she's in the same situation as Nooroo!?" Marinette suggested, panicked.

"That's highly unlikely. Her owner currently is working as a superhero to help you and Chat Noir."

"But Lune didn't come help us tonight when Sandboy attacked…"

Tikki considered this. "Her cycle isn't for another twelve decades, though.."

"Decades?!"

The kwami shrugged, "Give or take a few years… Who knows what could happen during that time."

Marinette sighed as she laid down in bed, "Goodnight Tikki…"

Tikki frowned, laying down to sleep beside her owner,

"Goodnight..Marinette…."


	17. Studying Abroad?

Kaetlyn sat on her rolling chair, curled up. She watched some UsTube to pass the time. She hasn't bothered listening to the news anymore.. Not like she could do anything about an akuma attack with Lunna gone.

Her phone vibrated on her computer desk. Kaetlyn put her feet down to reach for it and see that Arden was calling. She hung up without a second thought, but Arden called again.

If she just ignored the call, maybe Arden would thinks she's busy…

Ugh...nope. After the call timed out, the persistent friend called a third time.

Agitated, Kaetlyn swiped her arms across the side of her desk, knocking her phone and a few decorations onto the floor! Then Arden started spamming her with text messages.

Kaetlyn stood up, snatched the phone, opened her bedroom window and- "RAAGH!" Threw it out….

Kaetlyn instantly regretted that decision. Her parents still had to pay for the phone bill! Oh...she's in trouble now…

"Hey," A boy's voice said from the window.

Kaetlyn jumped. She whipped around to see Aquila flapping his wings to stay visible in the window frame.

The eagle held out his hand with Kaetlyn's buzzing phone inside.

"Oh…" She said unenthusiastically, "Thanks…"

Taking her phone back, she decided to look at what Arden wanted to talk to her about.

There texts like, "Have you seen the news yet?!" "Please tell me I'm not the only one freaking out about this!" "Heyyyyyy! Are you there?" "Kaetlyn! Kaetlyn! Hey!" "Answer me! This is important!"

"Seems like your friend is rather eager to talk to you." Aquila stated.

"What're you doing here?" Kaetlyn growled. She's suppose to be sulking in sorrow at the loss of her alter ego right now.

"I just came to check on you, but it seems like you don't want any company. So…" He flapped away.

"Wait!" What am I doing? What am I doing?! "I-...I wouldn't mind someone to talk to…" Rrrgh! You idiot!

Aquila flew back down and rested his arms on the windowsill, his feet against the outer wall of the building to support himself.

"You seem pretty down lately. Why?" He asked nonchalantly.

"How do you know how I act usually?" Kaetlyn asked through clenched teeth.

"I observe almost all of Paris in my free time. I can recognize almost a fraction of the population here. -That's still a lot- And ever since I met you when that Sandboy akuma attacked, I've been able to spot you a lot easier.

Didn't come off as creepy at all..totally didn't…

Kaetlyn sighed. She looked back at the messages Arden sent.

"Was there anything interesting today?" She asked. It might be easier to get the information from him than deal with Arden.

"Well...the Mayor's wife and daughter both got akumatized in one day." Aquila informed, "Chloe Bourgeois turns out to be a new hero called Queen Bee. She got akumatized as Queen Wasp. Ladybug and Chat Noir took care of both villains with no problem."

Both villains as in Chloe and her akumatized form, or the akuma Mrs. Bourgeois and her daughter?

"That must be what Arden's texting me about.." Kaetlyn mumbled.

Aquila looked to the ground, appearing to be thinking on something.

"H-hey…" He began softly, "I know I may have seemed rude when we first met, but maybe I can fly you around the city? I was hoping it might cheer you up."

She shook her head, "I don't feel like going out right now."

Aquila gave a sad smirk and lifted himself from the windowsill.

"Well, my offer still stands if you ever feel like it."

He backed away from the window, turning back slowly before flying off.

Kaetlyn closed and locked her window. She placed the phone in her hand on one of her bed's shelves, right where Lunna's bed should be.

"I can't believe this." She scolded. Lunna floated there with her pacing around her.

"I give you one job: Find information about the Phantom kid. And you get that girl to disown you?!"

"I-I'm sorry Ma'am! She just has trouble picking herself up after a mistake she made. I'm sure if I go back to her, we can get more information and-!"

"And fail again!" She yelled, her voice echoing in the void.

"If I go out into the human world, that ghost will surely find me! I needed you to gain information on him so I wouldn't have my plans ruined by being sucked into that blasted thermos!" She added, "Then who knows what I'll be detained in afterwards! I don't have the best reputation with that Phantom kid and his blasted human friends."

"Speaking of them, why don't we try again with one of the humans? Sam would be a good target! She's female, and it would seem strange if Lune were to go from female in Paris, to male in America!" Lunna quivered. Speaking to her owner like that had a high risk of punishment.

"Hmm…" She sat in her chair, "It could work…"

Lunna gave her master a worried smile.

"If she ALREADY DIDN'T KNOW ABOUT LUNE'S EXISTENCE!"

Lunna whimpered, folding her wolf ears over her eyes.

"The next target would have to be female, knows the ghost boy, yet doesn't know his friends…" She tapped her fingers on the arm of her chair. "This is why you must have a foolproof first plan. Making a backup would lead to specifics you'd have to worry about.." She mumbled to herself.

"T-the day I left, it was shortly before Nooroo's cycle."

"Nooroo?"

"Eh...the moth Kwami. Hawk Moth's kwami. For every kwami's cycle, we have the chance to contact them inside the miracle box. It could be an alibi-"

"Enough!" She ordered. Lunna shut her mouth and nervously waited in silence.

"I have a second plan. I wouldn't have to have thought up of another one if you simply followed orders," She clenched her teeth, "but this can do. I just need Desiree to fulfill a wish of mine..."

She opened the black hexagonal box with Lunna's white bracelet inside. The wolf kwami shone brightly in a blinding light as she fused into the miraculous.

"In the meantime, you can spend some solitude from anyone. Not like you can talk to anyone but me."

Kaetlyn sat in Ms. Bustier's classroom in the very back row. She read her book, her 'nervous tick' acting up again.

Chloe was playing a video of hers for some project they had to do. She couldn't remember. All she knew was that the class was making fun of the clown, and good for them.

Kaetlyn's foot continuously tapped on on the ground. Max from the seat in front of her kindly asked to stop, so she did. With the sudden change of motion, her attention was involuntarily brought back to the class.

Chloe was insulting everyone before stepping out. Good riddance.

By the end of class, Kaetlyn had learned nothing. She took a seat under a flight of stairs and continued reading.

She was annoyingly interrupted by the sound of a helicopter above the school and Chloe announcing through the microphone, "Hey there losers~! I'm heading to New York with my mom! I'm leaving all of you behind in your pathetic little school, and your pathetic little city. Adieu~"

She laughed hysterically as the helicopter flew away. Kaetlyn returned back to her book. The school was celebrating by throwing an on-the-spot party. Luckily, she had gained the ability to shut out the outside world a long time ago.

A few minutes pass by, and a helicopter flies over the school once again! Honestly, can Kaetlyn have a break already?!

"By the powers vested in me, I declare this school a demolition sight!" A large man wearing a blue top, golden shoulder pads, a red, blue, and white sash, with grey pants. He pointed his pointer and middle finger on each hand up to create a golden orb. He shot down the orb at the school and everyone started destroying the building!

More than obvious that this was an akuma attack, Kaetlyn ran to find a good hiding spot. She found the locker room empty, and locked the door when she got in so no one could destroy the place.

She turned around and slammed her face in a locker door that was left open.

"Owwww!" She covered her nose. Luckily, it wasn't bleeding, but her face turned beet red when she saw who was on the other side of the door.

"Kaetlyn?"

"Reid!? Wha-what are you doing here? Why are you in my school?! No..why are you in Paris!?"

He went back to Amity Park ages ago after visiting for spring break!

"Well..I decided to study abroad. Th-this happened to be the school I was enrolled in." He explained in English.

Two students started banging on the windows of the room, "Hey! We need to ruin that room! There needs to be books and broken lockers!" They complained.

"Though, I never thought the people here would want to destroy such a nice school…" Reid added.

"We need to get out of here, fast!" Kaetlyn took her satchel from around her shoulder, and threw it at the closest window leading outside.

"Are you crazy?! That's destroying school property!"

Kaetlyn was already halfway out the window. "Does it look like that matters?"

Reid turned around to the students trying to break into the room, then back at Kaetlyn, who was picking up her satchel while trying to avoid all the glass.

He ran and jumped over the windowsill, "Just what is in your backpack...?!"

"Textbooks." She explained casually, "Follow me."

Kaetlyn guided Reid to a restaurant rather distanced from the action. The akuma hasn't bothered really anywhere except for the school, and both of their stomachs were growling without lunch.

"Sorry if this is awkward," Kaetlyn apologized shyly, "I-I was getting hungry since we haven't had lunch yet, so… heheh!"

Reid rubbed the back of his neck. "It's completely fine! I was getting hungry too.."

Kaetlyn registered them in. The woman at the podium took two adult menus and lead the two teenagers to a table for two.

...That was a lot of the word "two". Or, the sound, since the word has multiple ways to spell it..

Kaetlyn and Reid sat across from each other.

"My family had been here plenty of times before, so I can help if you have any questions." Kaetlyn said.

"Th-thanks.."

Was she acting odd? Did she say something wrong?! Oh no..what if Reid thinks she's a total loser now?

The waiter came up and took their drink orders before leaving.

"So…." Kaetlyn began. It was uncomfortable for the two to be sitting in silence, "Studying abroad! Sounds..interesting! W-..why did you decide to attend school in France?"

"Oh, well.. the three superheroes seemed cool. I thought it would be fun to live in a place with magic. I-if that doesn't sound weird… I've been dealing with a lot of technology back at Amity, so, it would be nice to take a break…"

"Oh...I see…"

The waiter came back with their drinks. He took their orders for their actual meal, then walked off.

"Oh, can I have some ice?" Reid asked the waiter in French.

"Um…"

"Sorry! He's visiting from America!" Kaetlyn apologized to the waiter, who understood and nodded before returning to work.

"What was that about?"

"This is a completely different country with completely different customs. They don't typically serve ice in their drinks. The only way you'll get that is if you add some to your own drink at home." Kaetlyn explained.

Reid's face turned red, embarrassed over his mistake.

"It's fine. Plenty of people visiting the country will make that mistake. It's really an American thing to add ice to beverages." Kaetlyn added, "Oh, and remember to not ask for a to-go box. It's another unspoken rule people have here."

"Well, what about tipping?"

"That's fine, but it's more as a gesture for good service than something you have to do."

"Oh...okay…"

And now, they're back to uncomfortable silence.

Kaetlyn remembered she still had her satchel. She took out her book and read. She was only a few chapters away from finishing! Then, she'd have to find another book series to read… There was one with about seven books, then there were eight movies based off of it. The producers had to split the seventh book into two parts since the story was so long.

Kaetlyn knows this how? Oh, right! Sam was a pretty big fan of the series. She kept rambling on about it, even has some merchandise of the series!

Reid went to his messages app on his phone while Kaetlyn read. He went into the group chat that had the whole group except for Kaetlyn, since it was to discuss anything about ghosts or Danny Phantom.

They still haven't officially decided if Kaetlyn should be in on the supernatural adventure. Akuma attacks seemed stressful enough!

"I haven't seen the ghost anywhere." He texted.

"Nothing involving it either?" Danny texted back more quickly than expected.

"No. It's only my first week here."

"That's a shame.."

"I've been observing all of Paris. Still can't find it."

"Sup guys." Tucker joined the conversation.

"Hey."

"Sup."

"Why don't we just tell Kaetlyn about it?" Tucker suggested, "We can trust her. She's out friend after all."

"That would be a lot of explaining considering my powers and ghost tech." Danny pointed out.

Reid texted, "I haven't been friends with the four of you as long, yet you trust me."

"That's because you were there when I first turned ghost. We would've told you eventually anyways."

"Then let's tell Kaetlyn! She deals with daily akuma attacks in Paris! I'm sure it wouldn't be as shocking to learn ghosts exist."

Tucker was texting something, but the waiter came by with their food and Reid had to put his phone away.

"Merci!" Kaetlyn thanked, digging into her meal. Reid did the same.

"If you decide to order dessert, we have a special dish for couples." The waiter mentioned to them. Both teenager's faces burned up.

They glanced at each other, then frantically tried explaining they were simply friends.

The waiter chuckled and nodded. Kaetlyn could tell he thought there was something between them..

Reid's tried eating his food like a normal meal, but now he couldn't help but see this as a date. It definitely looked like one, but they were just hungry! That's all!

Omg.. maybe we should've just gotten some fast food, or buy an apple or something at the grocery store.. That would've been way better than this!

Kaetlyn began losing her appetite..

They shyly ate their lunches, barely talking and becoming more flustered when the waiter came to check on them.

They split the bill, Kaetlyn paying less since she tipped the waiter on top of that.

They walked out the restaurant. Kaetlyn noticed the sky was tinted with a faint orange.

"What time is it?" She asked.

"Well, judging by the color of the sky and the position of the sun-"

"I didn't ask for your smart mouthed answer!" Kaetlyn told Reid.

"Oh, would you rather me comment how you left your phone in the restaurant?"

"Ha! Like I would forget-" Kaetlyn stopped rummaging through her satchel. She checked her pockets. "Mother-"

"You might want to go get it while we are still a short walking distance from it." Reid suggested teasingly.

Kaetlyn made a 360 and sprinted back to the restaurant, her face beet.

Red waited for a couple minutes until she came back, phone clutched in her hand.

"Make sure you didn't forget your house keys too." Reid added.

"Shut up!" Kaetlyn pulled over her hood and pushed Reid forward so they could keep walking.

"You don't want to get locked out of your house, right?" He laughed.

Kaetlyn groaned in embarrassment. She put her hand over the side of her face, trying to hide it.

They spent the rest of the day with Kaetlyn showing Reid some of her favorite places in Paris. Like the park, mall, they walked passed the local library, she would have brought him to the Eiffel Tower if it weren't so far away...

Reid's phone buzzed. It was his host father calling him.

"Oh, sorry, Kaetlyn. I have to go back to my home." He apologized, taking the call.

"Oh okay, bye." She whispered, waving goodbye. Reid waved back while listening to his host father.

Kaetlyn made it back home. She hasn't seen any sign of the swarm of ladybugs, so she assumed Ladybug and Chat Noir were still fighting that akuma guy. Plus, the school looked worse than when she left when walking back to her apartment.

"I'm home~" She announced. She found her dad working at his laptop on the dining table. His work hours differed depending on stuff like akuma attacks, random hero sightings. Sometimes he worked overtime, sometimes he left early since someone else would get the akuma related news first.

"Hey, sweetie." He said when glancing away from the computer screen.

"I was going to get you from school if you didn't get back." He closed his laptop, "Your mother and I may not show it since superheroes fighting villains is so common here, but we get really worried when you aren't around during these attacks."

This was a little sudden to bring up.. "W-well.. you know I can take care of myself! I got a really strong punch; Like you've been saying since I was a child!"

"Yes, but punching someone in the leg doesn't keep the villain from harming you." Her father stated.

"Okay, that's true.."

He smiled, "We'll worry about that later. For now," He stood up, heading to the kitchen, "I might need some help cooking dinner…"

"You're going to try cooking again?" Last time that happened, he turned into an akumatized chef who called himself Sear. That was back when Kaetlyn still had her miraculous…

"If I scramble some eggs and toast some bread, it'll be perfect!"

"Breakfast for dinner?" Kaetlyn asked, not amused.

"My father taught me how to cook on a grill. I saw it boring to cook on a stove, so I didn't bother learning. That is.. until I moved out and lived on my own. Still, I only bothered learning how to cook breakfast foods."

Kaetlyn knew how to heat up some basic foods, like a box of macaroni, some pasta if she had the noodles and sauce already. That's actually more than what her father can do...surprisingly, yet not so much(?)

Kaetlyn and her father made dinner together. He set up the table as she filled their plates with food.

Her mother came shortly afterwards. By the time the three of them were chatting and eating, they saw the swarm of ladybugs returning the city back to its state before the akuma attack.

Maybe it was best for Lune to leave. Chat and Ladybug could do their jobs just fine without her.


	18. Ice Skating

A/N: I want to keep saying thank you for liking and enjoying my story! I feel like it would get annoying, though, so I only do it every now and then... ^_^' I really do appreciate that people like my writing and wanted you to know that! Anyways, you probably want to read this chapter, so I'll leave you to it. Thank you, again!

Kaetlyn checked out some new books at the library. With responsibilities of a superhero off her hands, she had more time to catch up on her reading. She had finished her current book too quickly, and needed more!

She had her head turned, thanking the librarian just to be kind, and didn't notice the person she had ran into!

"Oh no.. I'm sorry!"

"Haha! It's fine, Kaetlyn!" Arden smiled, "At least I didn't fall with all these papers in my hands!"

Arden did have a ton load of papers and a few journals in her hands. In fact, Xack was carrying some for her!

"Oh! Xack, it's good to see you!" Kaetlyn smiled.

Xack looked away and replied bitterly, "I suppose it's nice to see you too.."

Kaetlyn growled, wearing an upset expression.

Arden tried calming the two of them down, "Come on, aren't we all friends here? We've known each other for a while! Let's all just take deep breaths and hug it out! Heheheh…"

"Please, hugging is childish!" Xack scoffed.

"I would gladly give you a big hug if our hands weren't full." Kaetlyn said to Arden, whose eyes lit up into stars.

The three of them walked down the flight of stairs. It was free time and it wouldn't hurt to catch up! Kaetlyn hasn't really talked to any of her classmates since Lunna left…

"Hey! Kaetlyn!" The girl turned her attention to a boy wearing an orange t-shirt over a long sleeved white shirt.

"Reid!" She exclaimed nervously.

"You don't sound that happy to see me.." He pointed out, a little hurt.

"Oh! No, no! It's just- ..I still need to get use to you being here…"

"Hi! I'm Arden!" The girl held out a hand, papers falling out while she tried holding everything in one arm.

"I'm Reid. Kaetlyn's…..friend…" His cheeks seemed a little more red.

"Aren't you the new guy from our class? Mister Armond D'Argencourt?

"Yep!"

"Oh! So you're one of her American friends!"

"Y-yes..he is.." It felt embarrassing to Kaetlyn for him to be addressed as 'one of her American friends'.

Reid noticed the tall, slim boy with a green t-shirt over a long sleeved maroon shirt. He wore an intimidating face, with a scary gleam in his eyes.

"Oh, um… Xack, this is Reid. Reid, Xack." Kaetlyn introduced, gesturing with her hand, the other trying to hold her stack of library books.

"Nice to meet you.." Xack said coldly.

Reid could tell his voice cracked when replying, "Same to you!"

Arden leaned into Kaetlyn and whispered, "Can I get his number? Your friend is kinda cute."

"You say that about every guy!" Kaetlyn hissed, "Shut up!"

Arden giggled hysterically as she leaned back. She gasped and yelled, "I have the perfect idea!"

The other three looked around to see everyone around them staring.

"Eh...why don't we talk a little quieter?" Kaetlyn suggested to Arden.

"If you want!" Completely. Oblivious. …..ugh….

Everyone else went about the school day. Arden explained her 'perfect idea'.

"It's been a while since the three of us have hung out together." She began, "And with Reid recently joining our group, we definitely need to celebrate!"

"Joining? I-I didn't join anything."

Arden gave him sad puppy eyes. Ergh.. Those eyes are so precious and puppy-like! How could I say no?!

"O-okay..I'll join!" Reid smiled nervously.

"Yay!" Arden dropped all of her papers when cheering, "Now what to do about the celebration?"

"Why don't we go to the skating rink?" Xack suggested, kneeling down to help pick up his friend's papers.

"Skating rink? You mean that one with the akumatized skating teacher?" Kaetlyn asked. She heard about an ice skating teacher getting akumatized a few days ago. Ladybug and Chat Noir took care of it, of course.

"If that's how you want to refer it to." Xack shrugged.

Kaetlyn smiled excitedly, Reid knew why. They would skate a lot with Sam, Danny, and Tucker during the winter. They'd sometimes visit the rink if the lakes weren't frozen enough.

After school, the four of them informed their parents they would be heading out. They then headed to the rink.

The four of them were all wearing relatively warm clothing, so it should be fine without any winter attire. They did rent gloves though, and of course they rented ice skates.

Kaetlyn took no time to hop onto the ice and glided across the rink! She did have to be cautious with other people on the rink. Ever since the akuma attack a few days ago, this place has been busier than ever!

Reid followed right after her, practically flying gracefully on the ice! He even did a few jumps and twirls.

Arden had a bit of trouble maintaining balance, but otherwise, she was great! Xack..well… He just sat in one of the seats, guarding everyone's school bags. He didn't even wear his gloves! Much less his ice skates..

"Hey! Xack! Come join us!" Arden called to him.

"Nope! I'm good…!" He called back, not looking up from his phone.

As Kaetlyn was approaching the closest exit to their spots, she slowed down to hop off and untie her skates. She then walked up to Xack, holding her shoes by the laces.

"Something wrong with you?" She asked snarkingly.

"Something wrong with you?" Xack bit back, scrolling through his phone.

"Okay, first of all: that doesn't make sense. Second-"

"You ignored Arden's texts the past two-weeks-and-a-half."

Kaetlyn stopped. How did he know this?

"She was very upset. Did you even read them?" Xack asked coldly. This time, he had a reason for his rude tone.

"...I mean...I skimmed through some of them…" Kaetlyn mumbled.

"Exactly."

She stood there, watching him pay no attention to the world around him. Kaetlyn shuffled and sat in a seat three spots away from Xack.

He glanced away from his phone, seeing her hunched over, staring at the ground, her nervous tick tapping the floor, and subtly spinning her skates in a small circle by the laces..

Xack pressed the power button to his phone and slipped it in his front pocket while standing up and walking to the concession stand.

He came back with a cardboard tray of four mugs of hot chocolate. He held one by the cap, low enough for Kaetlyn to see it.

She looked up to see the mug, then sat up to see Xack.

Reluctantly, she took the mug. She could feel its warmth through her gloves.

"Thank you." Kaetlyn said in almost a whisper as Xack sat back down in his seat.

"Don't thank me."

Kaetlyn creased her eyebrows. Just when the guy was starting to seem decent, too!

"Aw~ don't they look cute?" Arden asked Reid. The two of them were leaning against one of the walls of the rink.

"Yeah," Reid answered bitterly, "sure…"

Arden stared at him with a smug grin.

"What..?"

"All you need to do is go up there and talk to her." She giggled, skating away.

Reid stood there, confused.

Kaetlyn put the school bag on the seat next to her onto the floor underneath it. She then scooted onto the spot.

Xack glanced over to see what she was doing, then went back to his phone without a second thought.

With her hot cocoa in one hand, she bit the finger of her gloves while pulling her other hand out of it. Kaetlyn threw it at Xack softly.

He seemed annoyed, but didn't say anything.

With no reaction, she threw the other glove at him much harder. He even jumped!

"Hey! What the heck?!" He snapped, trying not to drop his phone.

Kaetlyn giggled devilishly. She could see Xack blushing, trying to cover it up by slouching.

"Oh my goodness!" She gasped. Xack looked up at her, confused.

"You're still that little sweetheart from the park!" Kaetlyn giggled.

"Huh?!"

"Remember? That was the first time I met you. You were so shy and embarrassed to talk to me!" She explained, "I was shocked with how cold and distant you were after hanging out with Arden and me at my place."

Xack's cheeks were still a little red, "I don't know how you girls react to your crushes, but sometimes, a guy's personality can change when in front of the person they like!"

"But that drastically?"

Xack grunted, picking up and throwing Kaetlyn's gloves at her.

"Hey!" She exclaimed through laughter.

That's when Reid came up to them.

"Hey Kaetlyn." He thought on Xack's name, "Uhm…"

"Xack." He finished for the temporary classmate.

Reid noticed the hot chocolate. He reached to grab a mug, but Xack grabbed it a second faster.

He stared at Reid with cold fury while taking a nice, long sip of cocoa.

"Kaetlyn!" Arden called from the skating rink, waving at her, "Can you teach me how to spin? I saw you do it before!"

"Yeah, sure!" She stood up, placed her mug on her seat, and hurried over to tie on her ice skates and help Arden.

That left Reid and Xack alone…

Reid snatched one of the last two mugs from the tray and plopped onto the seat beside the one Kaetlyn had claimed.

He took a sip while Xack asked indignantly, "How long have you known her?"

"Kaetlyn?" Reid replied with the same tone, "Since about...sixth grade."

"Were you always friends since you met?"

"Well, we were strangers until around the middle of the year...we only knew each other because we were grouped in a project."

Xack started getting on his nerves..

"You don't sound that close." He growled.

"Have long have you known her? Half a year?" Reid spat.

The two gave each other vicious stares. No time soon would they get along..

"Weee! Look, I'm doing it!" Arden shouted. Reid and Xack turned their heads to see Arden twirling on the ice with one leg pointed out; Kaetlyn applauded excitedly for her friend's accomplishment!

"Come on you two! Especially you, Xack!" Arden told the boys, Kaetlyn helping her stop spinning without falling over, "There's only so much time left here to skate!"

"I'm coming!" Reid called back, hurrying to a bench beside the rink to tie his skates back on.

"Xack…!" Kaetlyn ordered, "Come down here and at least try skating!"

He groaned, slipped his phone in his front pocket, and moped to the rink.

Reid was already on the ice while Xack was clinging onto the wall, trying to stand up straight.

Kaetlyn slid over to him, holding out her hands.

"I don't need your help if that's what your offering."

"You don't need my help, but you need help." She smirked.

Xack looked to the side, taking her hand. She slowly moved backwards, letting him get a feel for being on two slim metal blades attached to his shoes.

"Like a bike, it's easier to balance if you're actually moving." Kaetlyn informed. She let go of his hand. He wobbled and teetered, but maintained balance…sort of..

Xack's legs were bent awkwardly so he wouldn't slide to the floor.

"Okay." Kaetlyn skated behind Xack, "Stand up." And he did.

"Arden!" She shouted, "Here you go!" Kaetlyn pushed Xack to Arden.

"Ah!"

Arden caught him, spun him around, and pushed him back to Kaetlyn.

They kept repeating this, creating their own twist to the game 'Monkey in the Middle'.

"Could you stop it?!" Xack begged, frightened about falling and embarrassed over the general situation.

"Then try skating!" Kaetlyn told him, "Have you at least roller skated before?"

"When I was a child!" He yelled while being tossed to Arden.

"Just move your legs as if you were walking, but push them out towards the back so you can propel yourself forwards." She turned him around, "Oh, and don't lift your feet."

Arden pushed Xack to Kaetlyn, who made sure there was enough distance between them so he could try skating.

Xack followed Arden's directions. He looked...okay...at least he was moving on his own!

"Woo! Go Xack!" Kaetlyn cheered. Arden applauded along with her!

"Tch." Reid has been skating on the other side of the rink, watching the scene.

He could twirl, jump, spin, do all sorts of tricks, no one even acknowledged him. Yet, Xack can look like an infant learning to walk, and he gets "Whoopies!" and "You're doing amazing!". What logic is that?!

Reid glanced where Kaetlyn, Arden, and Xack where. Kaetlyn and Xack were holding hands?!

"Rrgh…"

Kaetlyn and Xack were slowly sliding across the ice. She helped him keep balance by holding his two hands.

"You're getting the hang of normal skating, but that stuff gets boring. Let's try the twirl I taught Arden." Kaetlyn said, "Is that okay?"

"M-..mhm." Xack's face was a little red.

"Alright, first y- waAH!" An orange blur raced between them, catching Kaetlyn and tearing her from Xack, who lost balance and fell on the bone-chilling ice!

Reid turned out to be that blur. He held Kaetlyn's hand.

"I was wondering…" He suddenly choked, "I-if…"

Arden helped Xack get up, watching the moment between her two friends.

"It's been a while since we've had a chance to skate together." Reid started over, "W-..would you mind if we went a few laps around the rink…?"

"Oh!" Kaetlyn looked back at Xack and Arden. The excited girl gave her a thumbs up of approval.

"Okay!" Kaetlyn smiled.

Arden towed Xack to the closest exit and sat him on the bench beside it.

"Why did you support them?" He asked her.

"Huh? Oh…" Arden sat beside Xack as he untied his laces, "I know you like Kaetlyn, but her and Reid haven't properly spent time together since she moved here! I thought it would be a good opportunity to give them a chance to chat by themselves and catch up. Besides..." She sat on the bench sideways to see Kaetlyn and Reid skating together in the busy ice rink, "They look so graceful out there."

Xack watched them. They almost seemed like professionals! He wondered how often they would ice skate back in America.

One thing's for sure, he couldn't be happier to see that bright smile on Kaetlyn's beautiful face.


	19. Shopping

Kaetlyn finished her day at school. She walked down the stairs to see Arden talking to Reid.

"Hey, guys! How's it going?" She asked the two of them with a smile.

"Oh, Kaetlyn! Reid was telling me about America!" Arden explained.

"America? I mean...school systems and cultures are different. What else could we tell you about...?"

"Well, I was simply telling her about our friends in America." Reid said.

"Then there's a lot to be said." Kaetlyn chuckled.

Xack found them and joined the conversation as well, "What are you talking about?"

As Arden caught him up on what Reid told her, Kaetlyn stared at Reid, then Xack, then back to Reid.

Xack noticed Kaetlyn's eyes on him. His cheeks grew red.

"Hm…."

"Wha-what's wrong?" Xack asked her. Arden and Reid turned to look at Kaetlyn.

"You...and Reid's outfit…" She glanced back and forth at the two boys, "are almost identical."

They looked at each other's outfits. Xack wore a forest green t-shirt over a long sleeved, maroon shirt, and Reid wore an orange shirt over a long sleeved white shirt.

"Omg, you're right!" Arden gasped.

"See?"

"What the heck!" The two boys exclaimed in synchronized anger, "Why are you copying me?! No, you're copying me!"

Kaetlyn giggled at their comical situation. Out of so many different clothing articles, styles, patterns, it happened to be her two friends, from two completely different countries, that had the same outfit.

"Stop laughing!" The boys told Kaetlyn, both their faces a little red.

"One of you will have to change your outfit." Arden stated.

"Well I'm not changing!" They still yelled at each other in sync, "No, I'm not changing! Change your shirt! First of all: I look good in this shirt, second of all: I look good in this shirt, third of all, I look good in this shirt. So, tell me I don't look good in this shirt!" They continued to fight in synchronization.

Kaetlyn was rolling on the floor, laughing her head off! Arden could barely stand up and had to lean against the railing while wiping away tears!

"STOP LAUGHING!" Reid and Xack ordered them, but the girls didn't listen.

"Okay! Okay!" Arden tried talking through laughter, "Why not -HAHA- both of you...hehehhahAHAAAA!"

"Both of you, change your shirt!" Kaetlyn finished. She now had hiccups from laughing so much!

Arden gasped, forgetting to laugh, "I just had a brilliant idea!"

Kaetlyn calmed herself down so she can listen, but she still had hiccups.

"What if we all got new outfits?"

The other three looked at each other, then back to Arden.

"I've been wanting to change my wardrobe. Reid and Xack need to change theirs, obviously, and Kaetlyn needs to come shopping with me!"

"Uhm..shopping..? For clothes?" Kaetlyn never had an interest in buying stuff… She enjoyed the mall for their food court.

"Yeah, it will be fun! We can go to the mall! I was thinking we go to Carrousel du Louvre. It's connected to the Louvre, so we can visit the museum, too!"

"But Galerie Vivienne is much nicer, in my opinion." Xack mentioned

"But Carrousel du Louvre is underground! How cool is that?"

After Xack and Arden fought over which mall to visit, they picked a mall called Forum des Halles.

Everyone informed their parents they'd be out for a few hours with friends, and took the subway there.

Kaetlyn's had her mouth open in awe. The building was so big! Lot's of glass. Almost all the outer walls were windows. There was a circular building to the right, and a long, narrow, rectangular building to the left. They walked underneath a large, curvy glass roof connecting everything together.

People walked in and out, shopping bags in hand. Reid, Xack, Arden, and Kaetlyn approached a map of the mall.

"This is Forum des Halles?!" Reid exclaimed in awe equal to Kaetlyn's. They were inside the mall, but still outside.. there were no entrance doors to the area, just the large opening they walked through.

"The clothe shops are right here." Arden pointed her finger at the map, "I also noticed a jewelry shop near the clothes that we can stop by at. We can get some pretty jewelry to match our new outfits!"

"For now, let's just worry about getting me and copycat over here a new outfit so we don't look alike." Xack suggested, scowling when referring to Reid.

"Hey! I was wearing these clothes long before you!"

"I bet not!"

"I bet so!"

"You two, enough!" Kaetlyn pushed them apart, "The situation will be fixed much sooner if we head over to the shops right now instead of arguing."

The boys crossed their arms and looked away, reluctantly listening to Kaetlyn.

"Honestly, they would look similar even without the same style." Arden stated, "They both have black hair and brown eyes."

Kaetlyn took a closer look. She was right! If it weren't for Xack's height and Reid's broader shoulders, they could be almost identical twins!

"Oh my…"

"See?"

Reid and Xack examined each other, then faced the girls, "We do not look alike!" They shouted in sync, gaining a few looks from passing by customers.

Arden and Kaetlyn giggled, then the four of them headed over to the clothing stores.

The group split up, the girls went shopping in their section, and the guys shopped in theirs.

Kaetlyn was browsing some shirts on an oval-like clothing rack, Arden was on the other side.

"Hey," Kaetlyn began, "do you think the guys are gonna do okay by themselves?"

"Xack and Reid? Uhm…" Arden thought about her answer, "Well, they don't seem to get along that well. I'm sure things will get better after we find some new looks. It won't feel like their style is being stolen, then!"

"Yeah, I suppose…" Kaetlyn found a black dress hoodie, "How does this look?" She held it up so Arden could see from the other side of the rack.

"Ooo~ That looks cute! I say try it on!"

On the other side of the store, Xack was looking at some jackets, feeling a few of them to see if they would feel comfortable.

He noticed Reid at some shelves, trying to find a new pair of jeans.

Xack walked up. As Reid was going to take a pair, he said, "Those wouldn't look good on you."

For some reason, Reid listened to him and took another pair he thought were cool.

"Those would look worse." Xack said. Reid took another pair.

"Those too, and those. Those pants are meant for those who weigh under two hundred pounds. Are you trying to look like an idiot?"

"Rrgh…" Reid had enough of Xack comments. He went to take a pair of pants, and wouldn't listen to him, but Xack snatched it right from his hands!

"These would look better on me." He stated, leaving the boy from across seas in anger.

"What's your deal?!" Reid asked in fury.

"My deal?"

"Yes! You've been rude ever since I met you! Arden somehow puts up with you! I feel bad for her, honestly." He mumbled the last part.

"My deal?" Xack repeated himself, scrolling through his phone, "I didn't make any deals. So I don't have one."

At that, he headed over to find Kaetlyn and Arden. Xack already finished looking for clothes.

The four of them grouped up at the dressing rooms. The girl's were trying on clothes first.

Arden came out first, wearing a black jacket, shirt, and some jeans rolled up at the ankles, all topped off with some leather, ankle boots.

"What do you think?" She asked.

"It looks great!" Reid complimented.

"Maybe find something else to replace the shirt and jacket." Xack suggested.

"Yeah, I was wondering if I could pull off the top."

Kaetlyn came out next from the dressing room next door. She had a yellow t-shirt loosely tucked into some black, distressed pants.

"I..don't think I like it.." She mumbled shyly.

"Oh, come on! You look cute!" Arden reassured.

"You were the one to choose these for me...of course you would like them.."

Xack scrolled through his phone. Reid's cheeks were a little red, "It is a little odd to see you without a jacket…"

"Huh?" Arden asked.

"I wore ripped jeans before, but the last time I've been seen in anything revealing more than my ankles or wrists was summer in fourth grade." Kaetlyn explained to her friend.

"Ohhh… Really?"

They went back into the dressing rooms to try on another outfit.

Kaetlyn came out with the black dress hoodie and some dark blue jeans with sneakers.

She noticed Reid glancing away, his face red, and Xack didn't tear his eyes from his phone.

"I look bad, don't I…?" Kaetlyn held her hood halfway over her head.

Xack took a quick glance at her, but ended up admiring her for a second longer.

"I-It's not...bad.." He said, going back to his phone.

"Are you kidding!" Arden exclaimed, just exiting her dressing room, "You look super cute~!"

"I can say the same thing for you!" Kaetlyn complimented.

Arden wore a cream, long sleeved shirt that comfortably hugged her arms. It tucked into the black belt of her skirt at the waist. The skirt itself was a pinkish plum, and a cream underskirt. She had dark grey leggings tucked into calf high, black boots that folded over themselves. The soles were a slightly darker shade of Arden's skirt.

"That looks great!" Reid said, giving Arden two thumbs up.

"I say buy it." Xack commented.

"I'll go look for some more clothes." Kaetlyn said. She went back in to change into her normal outfit, then left to find some more clothes items.

Arden and Kaetlyn switched places with Xack and Reid. It was their turn to try on outfits.

They both came out a few minutes later, almost simultaneously. Xack wore a dark blue jacket with a grey t-shirt underneath, and black pants.

He saw that Reid had the exact same thing on! The only difference was that he had his sleeves rolled up..

Annoyed, they went back in to change, then came out again with the exact. Same. Thing!

"Why don't you stop copying me!" They yelled at each other in sync. Arden had some trouble stifling her giggles.

Third time's a charm.. Xack walked out first. He wore a sea green, long sleeved shirt with a dark, grey-red jacket tied around his waist, and slightly baggy grey pants tucked into sand brown boots reaching his ankles. All had a slight, dark greyish tint to it.

Arden applauded excitedly, her emerald eyes sparkling, "That looks great on you! Totally shows off that tough, emotionless facade you put on!"

"Um… Thanks..?"

Kaetlyn came back, some more clothes folded over her arms.

"Xack! You look great!" She complimented, which made him wish he had his phone.

"Hm.." Kaetlyn stopped in front of him, examining his outfit, "Something's...off.. Ah! I know!"

Kaetlyn placed her clothes on the bench Arden sat at, she took out a dark grey beanie from the pile.

"Come here." She told Xack. He listened and took a few steps forward, slightly confused.

Kaetlyn stood on her toes to put the beanie on his head. His face burned a bright red when realizing how close their faces were.

She stepped back and took another look at him, "There! That looks much better!"

Xack..had no idea what to do… He pulled the beanie over his face in embarrassment.

"Uhm.. That's not how you wear it, but okay..."

Reid took a deep breath from in his dressing room. Would Kaetlyn ever look at something and think he'd like it? Would she ever get him something..?

He opened the door to show his friends his outfit. He wore a light blue, jean jacket over an orange, pullover hoodie. His dark blue jeans rolled up at the ankles, and his orangish-yellow sneakers had black designs and white soles.

"Wow! Reid, you look.." Kaetlyn had a hard time forming words, "g-great!" Her throat choked up. He really did look great in that outfit.

"Th-thanks.."

"Okay, we all have our clothes. Can we go cash out and eat dinner? I'm getting hungry." Xack asked.

"Same. I'm getting rather hungry." Arden added, holding her stomach with one hand, clothes hanging off the other.

Reid and Kaetlyn nodded. They then found a map to find the food court. When arriving, everyone split up to buy their own dish; They regrouped at a table with six chairs, Arden and Reid placing their shopping bags on the two extra seats.

"What did you get, Kaetlyn?" Arden asked, swallowing her mouthful of food.

Kaetlyn looked at her own shopping bag, then back at Arden, "You'll see! I'm going to wear it at school."

"Aww...but I want to see your outfit!" She whined.

"If she doesn't want to wear her new clothes now, don't force her to." Xack said, scrolling through his phone, then taking a bite of his meal.

"At least Arden pays attention to her friends." Reid pointed out bitterly.

Xack looked up from his phone, "What that supposed to mean..?"

"It means a certain someone is too addicted to their phone to give their friends a second thought. Almost as if they didn't exist." Reid replied in a steady, angered tone.

"Everyone is addicted to their phones, though." Kaetlyn whispered to Arden, who nodded in full agreement.

"You little bi-"

"OKAY! How about we enjoy the food on our plates? Before it goes cold..?" Arden cut Xack off. Reid felt thankful, he wasn't going to get yelled at by some copycat flea that just wouldn't let him be, no matter how much he scratched.

With the argument over, Kaetlyn and Reid finished their meals first.

"I'll be back. I have a little more shopping to do." Kaetlyn announced to her friends, standing up from her seat.

"You finished eating that quickly?!" Arden asked, baffled and shocked.

"Yeah…?"

"I finished too.." Reid put himself in the conversation.

"What?! I'm just over halfway done! How do you eat so fast?!"

"Uhm…" Kaetlyn and Reid looked at each other, then back at Arden, "We...eat?"

"Are you kidding? You eat as fast as cheetahs!" Arden couldn't get her mind around how quickly he two had eaten.

"They just eat faster than us." Xack stated, "Trying not to sound rude, but it's a fact that French are some of the slowest eaters. Meantime, Americans are the fastest eaters."

"That's...interesting…" Arden murmured.

"Well, I'ma go finish up my shopping while we still have time. Just wait for me here." Kaetlyn told the group.

"Wait, where are you going?" Arden asked.

"Hm? Oh, I saw a hair salon, and It's been a while since I got my hair trimmed. I have some dead ends.." Kaetlyn replied, rubbing some of the ends of her hair between her fingers.

"Oh, okay. We'll wait here."

Kaetlyn nodded, then headed for the hair salon. The rest of the group waited for the next twenty-something minutes.

"Do you think she finished?" Reid asked.

"If she did, she would be here. Idiot.." Xack mumbled the last part.

"She says she's almost done. I texted back saying we'd meet her there." Arden said, picking up Kaetlyn's shopping bags.

Xack and Reid followed. They found the salon, and saw a girl waiting at the doorway with hair down to her shoulders and brown highlights a shade lighter than her actual hair.

She noticed the three of them and smiled, "Xack, Arden, Reid!" There you are!" The girl ran up to them.

"Wait…" Arden leaned in to examine the girl, "Kaetlyn?!"

"Um..yes…" She answered shyly, "Am I that unrecognizable?"

"No, no! It's just.." Arden trailed off.

"We haven't seen you without your hair up in a ponytail." Xack finished.

"I haven't seen you with short hair, or such light colored hair! And I've known you longer!" Reid added.

Kaetlyn blushed, "It's just..I've been feeling off lately, and so much has changed the past couple of weeks. So...I wanted to get my hair cut! Sort of..to mark the change in my life…?" She looked at their perplexed and shocked expressions, "Sappy? Yeah...thought so…"

"N-no! It wasn't sappy at all! Just...different." Reid reassured, making sure his wording wouldn't upset her.

"Eh...it was a little cheesy…" Arden said, her arm around Kaetlyn's shoulders as friendly comforting.

"Hey!" Kaetlyn whined.

Arden giggled.

"Anymore shopping before we call it a day?" Xack asked. His tone implied he wanted to leave the mall as soon as possible.

The other three looked at each other. They all had similar responses, "Nope." "Guess not..." "Mmm..nuh uh."

"Great." Xack turned 180 degrees and headed for the exit, his shopping bag hanging over his shoulder.

"Dunno why you hang out with that guy… he's always so cold! Antisocial…" Reid complained to the girls.

"He wasn't like that when I first met him… In fact, he was super nervous and shy." Kaetlyn said.

"Xack may seem bitter and lonely on the outside," Arden explained, "but really, he's a true cinnamon roll. Trust me. I've known him since cinquième!"

"'Cinquième?'"

"Basically seventh grade." Kaetlyn answered for Reid.

"Oooh…"

"Anyway, we should be heading back. I really want to wear my new outfit!"

"Agreed." Kaetlyn said as the three of them took the same path Xack had taken.

"Besides, if you want to learn Xack's true colors, you'll actually have to get along with him..!" Arden directed the last bit more towards Reid.

"Not my fault he's a total...rude...annoying...scrub!" Reid's face turned red trying to find words to describe Xack.

"Don't hurt yourself." Kaetlyn smirked sarcastically. Arden giggled softly.

They continued their way to the main exit of the mall, Reid furiously mumbling and grumbling adjectives to describe Xack.

Meantime, during a taxi ride home, Xack was looking up proper insults to call Reid on his phone.


	20. Origins of the Eagle

A/N: To make things more clear, this whole chapter is a flashback before Kaetlyn gave up her miraculous. Thank you!

Lunna woke in the middle of the night. Her heavy eyes looked down to see Kaetlyn wrapped in countless blankets, sound asleep.

The kwami rose from her bed and floated out the apartment by phasing through the bedroom window. She flew a good distance before finding two buildings that seemed rather normal. She swooped into the alleyway, made sure no one has seen her, then phased through the concrete ground below her.

On the other side, Lunna found herself in a dark, ominous void tinged green. In front her the kwami was a large throne floating in the middle of the void that made the woman lounging on it seem merely a speck of dust.

"Nice to know my bond to you works." The woman said to Lunna.

"All thanks to the powers of your genie, Master." The wolf shakily replied, her arms folding inwards towards her body.

"The powers of that harem girl wouldn't have been done if I haven't wished it, so it's thanks to me."

"O-of course…" Lunna forced a smile on her face, which only revealed the terror she had trouble hiding.

"Speaking of…" The woman mumbled.

From out of nowhere, a young woman dressed in blue and purple Arabian attire approached the woman on the throne. She stopped right below the throne and bowed, her body to the floor.

"Desiree." The woman said.

"My queen."

"Stand up, I request something of you."

"Of course." Desiree stood up. She had green skin with bright red eyes and extremely long black hair. Instead of legs, she had a tail, which was a dead giveaway that Desiree was a ghost.

"I understand with every wish you grant, your power increases, which is the only reason why you willingly follow my orders." The woman began, sitting up straight with importance.

"If we were alive, I would still be gladly serving you, for you are the queen, and I am a mere subject of your kingdom."

The woman scowled, obviously not believing Desiree's words.

"After wishing for you to steal the wolf miraculous for me, then for the bond I have connected to me and my kwami, I ask for something else."

"Anything, your highness."

With a simple shift if the eyes, Lunna lowered her head as she flew up to the throne, hovering by the woman's shoulder.

"I wish for you to create a miraculous just like mine, but with a different animal and trinket." The woman wished, gesturing to Lunna as an example.

With a nightly pink glow from Desiree's hands, a pair of golden wrist cuffs appeared, hovering in front of the genie.

"These will turn whoever wears it into an eagle. The person will transform into a different outfit, and possess a weapon for combat." The ghost explained.

"Next, I wish for the cuffs to be in a box identical to those of the other miraculouses." The woman wished again.

With the same magic, a black hexagonal box appeared from thin air.

The woman held up her hands, signaling Desiree to bring the cuffs and box to her.

When in her hands, the woman admired the cuffs, then placed them in the box with grace before shutting it closed.

"Finally, I wish to be able to watch the wearer of this eagle miraculous for as long as they wear it."

The box glew the same nightly pink as Desiree's hands. When it disappeared, the genie added, "I don't mind granting a fourth wish for royalty."

The woman clutched the box in one hand, swiping the other through the air as she said, "The only royalty you will serve is me! Dead or alive! You may grant wishes to whatever lowlife humans you want, but I am the only one important in both the Ghost Zone and the human world."

"Of course." Desiree dipped her upper body in a bow before flying away, dissapearing a mysteriously as she arrived.

"My kwami." Lunna jumped at her master addressing her.

"Yes, Ma'am?"

"Take this wish-made miraculous and give it to someone close to the current holder of my bracelet. Someone she knows and sees often, preferably someone also related to the phantom kid." The woman held the box with red designs up to Lunna, who carefully picked it up with both hands.

"I-if I may ask," The wolf stuttered, "what d-do you plan on doing…?"

"Currently, I am in the dark about the hero who calls himself 'Danny Phantom'. I will admit that all I know is his name, and that he fights other ghosts. This means he will come for me if I try to become ruler again.

"Since I'm stuck in this void, with my powers being limited to creating portals for only brief moments, I need someone from the outside to give me information. Unfortunately, I cannot create any portals in Amity Park, where Danny Phantom lives with his friends.

"Once that girl you currently are partnered with moved outside Amity Park, I finally had my chance to get inside information, but she turns out to be in the dark about his existence too.

"With more people related to the girl or phantom kid under my watch with the miraculouses, maybe I will be able to finally find his weak points.

I could learn his true identity in the human world, I could fight him and ruin him. He wouldn't be able to stop my plans if her were dead, but it would be more fun to watch him crumble at the loss of what he loves about his world."

A long silence followed. Finally, Lunna decided it would be appropriate for her to leave.

With permission from her master, Lunna flew out roughly the same direction she came in and appeared in Paris. Another limitation to her master's powers: she could not control where the portals to the void would appear, same to the portals back to earth.

Lunna flew around in search of the holder of the eagle miraculous. She eventually came across an apartment with a familiar face sleeping in his bedroom. Kaetlyn knew him, so maybe he would help find information when steered in the right direction.

Phasing through the window, Lunna placed the box on his bedside table. The boy had black hair that completely covered his eyes when sleeping in his side.

Lunna hurried back to Kaetlyn, her task for the night now done.

The box glew a nightly pink just as the kwami left.

"You better still be there." The woman said, leaning on the arm of her oversized throne.

Desiree appeared from the shadows, "I haven't left, just as you requested before summoning your kwami."

"Good, because I will actually take that fourth wish you offered."

"And what will that be? Your wish is my command afterall."

The woman took a pause, making sure she worded it correctly, "I wish to be able to control the holder of the eagle miraculous."

"And the wolf miraculous?"

"The witch's magic which created the trinkets prevent me from many things involving tampering with my miraculous. So the eagle will have to suffice."

Desiree grinned from ear-to-ear, bowing as if she were in a dress, "Of course."


	21. Never

The fake eagle miraculous had been handed to Aquila, Lune had given up 'her own' miraculous, and Lunna now seemed destined to spend her unlimited lifespan at her master's side in the void. The only thing to do was watch whatever her master's plan was to unfold.

Reid was now part of the group with Kaetlyn, Xack, and Arden, Kaetlyn had adapted back to a normal life without Lune to worry about, things seemed to be turning around. Kaetlyn had time to bring her grades up...science was still a problem, though… She also didn't have to worry about akumas other than steering away from them. It was nice. Kaetlyn wasn't sure if she wanted her miraculous back.

"Master, I hope I'm not bothering…" Lunna began.

"It's not like I have anything better to do." She retorted, resting her her head on her hand.

"W-well...I hoped I could- maybe...probably…"

"Spit it out!"

"I was hoping I could finally be informed about your plan!" Lunna blurted out, covering her mouth afterwards.

Kaetlyn wrote down notes in geography class. She wondered what Lunna was doing right now. Maybe she was enjoy life with the other kwamis? Perhaps there was even another Lune out there, somewhere in the world.

"My plan involves finding a way out of this void." Lunna's owner said with a bite in her tone.

"H-how do hope on doing that..?" The kwami pushed her luck.

"It is something you don't need to know." The woman lifted herself from her throne, the only thing she had to interact with other than talking to her kwami, "Now go back to your little box. I need some time in silence."

Lunna bowed her head, "Yes, Pharaoh." She returned to her miraculous that laid on the arm of her owner's throne, but stopped suddenly.

The bell rang for Ms. Bustier's class. Kaetlyn followed her class to their seats and took her own. She flipped through a few pages of her chapter book whenever she got the chance, but spent majority of her time taking notes and participating in class. Things have truly seemed to turn around for her.

"M-miss…" Lunna mumbled.

No response.

Lunna opened her mouth to speak again, but her owner interrupted, "I told you to go back to your box." She didn't even turn around to see her kwami.

The bell rang, marking the beginning of lunch. Kaetlyn awaited her turn in the lunch line. She waved to Arden, who she noticed was sitting at a lunch table in the middle of the cafeteria.

Arden wore her pinkish-plum skirt and cream shirt. Her boots made her appear slightly taller than Kaetlyn, due to the heels.

Kaetlyn walked out of the lunch line after paying, and walked over to sit with her friends. Xack was already sitting with Arden. He wore his grey-tinted, sea green shirt and red jacket tied around his wait.

"Wow, Kaetlyn! You look great!" Arden complimented.

Kaetlyn smiled, "Thanks!"

She wore a light, deep ocean blue jacket with grey sleeves tinted from the same ocean. She had a teal shirt, blue jeans going down to her ankles, and white shoes with black soles. All in addition do her new haircut.

Kaetlyn neared towards the end of the school day. A lot seemed to happen in class. And with Heroes Day tomorrow, it would be crazier and more hectic than usual.

"I just have…" Lunna had second thoughts on her question.

"What is it?" Her owner's voice snapped.

The last bell rang, and students flooded out of the front doors. Kaetlyn waved goodbye to her classmates and friends. Kaetlyn walked home on the sidewalk, trying to avoid the crowded walkway.

"I was just wondering if I..well…"

The teenage girl stopped at a red light with other pedestrians, waiting for it to be safe to cross the street.

"Well…" She snarled to the kwami.

The light on the other side of the road turned from a red hand signaling 'stop', to a green sticker walking; signaling that the pedestrians may now walk. Kaetlyn followed the crowd to the other side of the road.

"Maybe I could...return to Kaetlyn?

"Who?"

"Eh- L-Lune... the person you handed me to so you could find more information on Danny Phantom.

Kaetlyn entered her apartment building, walked up to the elevators, and pushed the button on the wall. A few seconds later, the elevator dinged and the doors open. She walked in, the doors closed, she pushed the button to her floor, and waited for it to bring her to her destination.

The woman whipped around and flew up to her kwami's face, her eyes raging with fury, "I gave you a mission! I gave you a chance at the outside world and you failed!"

The elevator doors opened, and Kaetlyn walked out. She made her way down the hallway.

"I just hoped-"

"Go back to your box now! You will come out when a feel like it."

Kaetlyn found the door leading to her apartment. She took out her key and unlocked the door knob.

"I'm home!" She announced to the empty apartment. Both her parents were still at work.

Lunna's ears drooped. She slowly floated to her miraculous' box.

Kaetlyn let her satchel slide off her shoulder, down her arm, and into her hand as she approached her closed bedroom door.

"You? Sent back to that girl who you failed to get information from?" The kwami's owner hiss under her breath.

Kaetlyn put her free hand on the door knob, turned the handle-

"Never."

She opened the door.

"Kaetlyn!" A white, wolf-like kwami greeted with a bright smile.


	22. Moon, Rise

Kaetlyn flipped the page of her book, which she only had a chapter or so left to read. Ms. Bustier's class was video chatting with some girl named Lila. Kaetlyn didn't know her, so she didn't care.

Everyone says goodbye to Lila, turns the monitor off, and the teacher turns around to talk to her class.

Kaetlyn started paying attention when an elderly man in a handmade owl suit came crashing into the classroom through the door.

"We do have imagination! Hoo! Hoo!" He exclaimed, turned the monitor on to show a picture of Ladybug, Chat Noir, and the occasionally recurring heroes.

It's quite obvious to tell the man dressed as an owl was just the principal, but everyone went along with it and pretended they didn't know hoo he was.

….

Ya know...hoo..? Like the owl…..?

…..

I thought I would be funny, okay? Don't leave the chapter! Please!

Ahem.. As I was saying...The principal said a few more words and Ms. Bustier began asking each classmate what their heroic deed for Heroes day would be.

Oh! That's right! Heroes day: an old holiday recently given a new reason to celebrate by honoring Chat Noir's and Ladybug's services as superheroes. It's a day where everyone can 'be a hero' and do good deeds.

Though you could do good deeds everyday, Heroes day does offer opportunities to help and support others in more uncommon ways.

Nino was going to play songs for the elderly, and Alya was going to make it so that those handicapped could attend the school.

When it came to Kaetlyn's turn to share what her good deed was going to be, she drew a blank.

Chloe laughed, "Are you serious? What idiot would have nothing for Heroes day? Oh, right, you! AHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Kaetlyn tried explaining herself, though it's not easy when flustered, "I just… haven't figured out what I could do to- Well… I've thought on it…" No I haven't…

"That's alright, Kaetlyn. You can sit down." The teacher told her.

Kaetlyn sunk down into her seat, she had to stand up when telling everyone her good deed..

"Remember: you don't have to do something big for Heroes day." Ms. Bustier told the class, "Even the smallest of things can improve the lives of many!"

Meantime, Marinette was hosting a baked goods tasting at the park for the whole school.

The bell rang, and Kaetlyn was starving! She snuck in some jerky to the school, so she found a quiet place under the stairs to have a snack.

Most of the students have either left to eat lunch at home, or were in the cafeteria, so no one would find it odd or suspicious for Kaetlyn to toss the rest of her stick of beef jerky in the hood of her new jacket.

It's not like the jacket would get ruined, a little wolf had already scarfed it all down her throat.

"I definitely missed the jerky you gave me." Lunna said, popping her head out from Kaetlyn's hood.

"Yeah, thanks to you leaving, I had to eat jerky everyday." Kaetlyn smirked.

The wolf kwami returned just yesterday after Kaetlyn returning home from school. She freaked out, and almost ended up having another pillow fight, like their first encounter. She was glad to see Lunna's face again, but that meant she had to transform into Lune every time there was an akuma attack again. Life was simpler as a normal student in France, but she'd prefer balancing a superhero and civilian life than saying goodbye to Lunna again.

Kaetlyn tried asking Lunna why she decided to suddenly return, but the wolf only said that she'd thought her miraculous holder would change her mind after some time apart.

During Lune's disappearance, she's slowly been excluded from the picture. It was Chat Noir and Ladybug as the main hero's of Paris with Queen Bee, Rena Rouge, and Carapace as well known, part-time superheroes. Kaetlyn wondered if Lune had been completely forgotten yet.

After lunch, Kaetlyn wrapped the plastic jerky wrappers in the paper towel and planned on throwing it away at home. She stood up, and walked out from under the stairs.

She saw students huddled around something in several clusters.

Finding classmates she'd know and not feel awkward around, Kaetlyn perked over their shoulders to see them watching the news on their phones.

Marinette and Adrien walked into the school. Kaetlyn waved for them to come over.

"What's going on?" Marinette asked.

Kaetlyn, Juleka, and Mylene took a step back so Rose could show her and Adrien the latest report.

"Chat Noir defeated; Ladybug under Hawkmoth's influence! This is Paris' worst nightmare!" The news woman announced. The camera person turned to Jagged Stone and Clara Nightingale.

"Ladybug defeated?! Nothing will ever be rock n' roll again!"

"We'll have to cancel the concert?!"

Back to the news woman, "That's right Clara. There's no point in celebrating Heroes Day, either!"

Kaetlyn couldn't believe what she was hearing. Chat Noir and Ladybug defeated?! That's impossible!

Does that mean we can't de-evilize the akumas…? The next victim would be forever cursed with a purple butterfly just waiting for their emotions to go south! Or...red butterflies?

On the broadcast, the camera person panned over to the sky, filled with scarlet colored butterflies. Screams and panic everywhere!

The news woman tried waving one away, but it phased into her and turned her into an akumatized villain!

"Dear viewers," The villain said, "what does make sense is the coming of~"

"Our new lead rockstar~" Jagged Stone, now akumatized added.

"Scarletmoth~!" Frightingale finished with a song note.

Everyone gasped. Three akumas at once, their outfits all completely colored scarlet, Scarletmoth replaced Hawkmoth! It was chaos!

Speaking of which….

The red moths had made their way to the school! Students ran and shrieked. Over half were akumatized and ran off!

Kaetlyn bolted for the quickest escape route! The front doors would seem the easiest, the the moths chased her to the back wall!

"Don't let fear get the better of you!" Lunna ordered, "That's what Hawkmoth's moths are attracted to: negative emotions! And right now, for you, that would be fear!"

Being cornered, Kaetlyn flattened herself against the wall. She took a deep breath in, hold, and took a long, slow, deep breath out. She did this a few more times until the moths fluttered away.

"Kaetlyn!" Two voices called simultaneously.

She looked up to see Reid and Xack running down the stairs. Thank goodness they weren't akumatized, but…

"Where's Arden…?"

They looked at each other, then back at her.

"She's….well…" Reid tried explaining, but it was obvious.

"Tristesse took her place.." Xack stated blunty, yet sorrowful.

It took a second later to realize how many red moths and screams of terror there were.

"We have to leave, come on!" Kaetlyn ordered. The three of them ran outside, but skidded to a stop when finding a scarlet King Kong clutching Adrien in his fist.

"Other way!" They ran back in, headed into the locker room, and shut the door tightly. No moths or akumas had gotten inside the room yet.

"Uhm..Kaetlyn..?" She turned around and noticed she had been grasping onto Reid's hand the whole time.

She let go and coiled her hand back, both of their faces burning almost as red as the moths outside.

"S-sorry…" Kaetlyn apologized shakily.

With Lunna back, and her miraculous around her wrist, Kaetlyn needed to find a way to hide and transform.

"Quick." She had gotten too good at excuses, "Let's hide in the lockers."

"Huh?!" Both boys exclaimed.

"We each hide in a different locker. The moths will have a harder time finding us, then."

The boys seemed reluctant, but Kaetlyn was already pushing Xack to hide in an opened locker.

"Okay, okay! Stop pushing me!" Xack got into the locker, "You better hide too." Her told her before closing the door. Reid was already closing the door to the locker he was hiding in.

Kaetlyn went inside a locker too, but so Lunna could zip out from hiding.

"Moon, Rise." Kaetlyn whispered. A blinding white light shone through the gaps of the locker.

First, the white bodysuit, then the mask covering the upper half of her face until her hairline, then the ears, and lastly: the tail.

Lune quietly opened the door so Reid and Xack wouldn't suspect anything. She ran outside the room and leaped up to the roof, where she found Ladybug.

Wait- Ladybug?!

The supposed 'defeated' heroine stood right there!

"Lune?!" She exclaimed after turning around, "Where have you been?!"

"I should be asking 'Why on earth are you here!?' The news said you and Chat Noir were done for!"

"Whatever it was, it wasn't real. Me and Chat Noir are both fine." Ladybug explained, "But what about you? You haven't been seen for so long! And..your...outfit..?"

Lune looked down and examined herself. Instead of white gloves and boots, dark grey bandages were wrapped around her hands and feet, up to her wrists and knees. And instead of her white cape starting around her neck, it was tied around her waist, dark grey, and a tattered tail hanging out…

Wait-...where was her weapon?! No double hook swords! Not even one!

"Uh-uhm…." How would Lune explain this if she didn't even know?! "Uh… my kwami and I wanted a makeover… ? I swear that's not why I vanished for so long! There was... trouble to take care of and I had to leave immediately so- … I'll… shut up so we can save Paris…" Lune gave Ladybug a nervous smile, who nodded with a smirk.

"You go help civilians from being akumatized. Remember: you can't let fear control you." Ladybug ordered, "I have to go find help."

Lune nodded and headed in the opposite direction. She found a few people running from the red moths.

"Keep calm!" She shouted while leaping in to shoo the insects away, "They'll only akumatize you if you let fear take you over!"

As the citizens calmed down, and the moths fluttered away. They cheered and rejoiced.

Lune heard a distant scream and rushed over to help. A young woman was cornered by a swarm of scarlet moths!

"Don't be scared! If you are, they'll akumatize you!" The heroine shouted. She ran after the woman, catching her and carrying her to a safer place, far away from the moths.

"Merci… " The woman thanked, "Wait, Lune?!"

"Yeah. I have no time to explain." The wolf placed the woman on the ground before leaping up onto the roof of the building behind her, "Make sure to warn anyone else you see! Tell them to stay calm!"

"I will!" The woman assured while waving goodbye.

While searching for anymore distressed civilians, Lune noticed a brown speck flying in the distance. Getting closer, she could make out a pair of wings.

Aquila.

"Hey! Bird brain!" She yelled. She still wasn't too fond of him. Yes, he saved her from falling into the river when fighting reverser, and he seemed alright when she gave up her miraculous, but how he acted otherwise towards her brushed her fur the wrong way.

"Aqui-" That's right… Lune doesn't know his hero name, only Kaetlyn... "Stupid eagle, get down here!"

Aquila heard her and swooped down, landing in front of her.

"Well, look who decided to show up from hiatus… You don't look too good either."

"Ha ha ha..." Lune laughed sarcastically, "Why don't you help Paris by shooing away these moths? Or help find Hawk Moth, who is the only one I can think of to pull off any of this?"

"I don't get involved in that stuff. I only observe." He stated, crossing his arms, "This is your fight, not mine."

Lune wore an annoyed expression. Having enough of Aquila's nonsense, he grabbed the archer's bow wrapped over his shoulder and dragged him with her.

"What the- Let go you dog!"

"I'm a wolf, thank you." She replied monotone, not turning her head to look at him, "For an eagle, you have rather poor eyesight."

Lune stopped in her tracks when she saw Ladybug and Chat Noir heading somewhere. Carapace, Rena Rouge, and Queen Bee were right behind them.

"Come on, let's go." Lune ordered, continuing to drag Aquila with her, but he resisted.

"No way am I going with you! I'm not showing my face to any more heroes!" Aquila shouted, pulling away from Lune.

"You are coming with me! Paris needs every hero it can get!" Lune growled, tugging Aquila in the direction of the others.

"So just because I have a magical trinket, I'm automatically a hero!?"

"Why else were you chosen to have your powers?! You are given your miraculous to protect Paris! Didn't your kwami tell you anything?!"

Aquila stood up straight, unintentionally pulling Lune to the ground.

Lune looked up, Aquila's face was filled with confusion.

"What's a… a 'kwami'?" He asked.

Lune picked herself up. She examined him. He had the suit, the weapon. Lune didn't notice it before, but the golden cuffs on his wrists must be his miraculous. So why doesn't he know what a kwami is? Every superhero -at least in Paris- has a kwami to go along with their miraculous!

"N-..." Lune didn't know what to say, "Nevermind… We need to get to the others." Her tone went from shocked to strict, "Whether you like it or not, you're helping us defeat Hawk Moth."

Lune dragged Aquila to the other heros. They crouched down on the top if a large wall, giving them the best view of Hawk Moth and the akumatized villains without being caught.

Hawk Moth stood on the railing of the Eiffel Tower, talking to his akuma subjects that stood on the ground beneath him.

"Lune!" Ladybug called when she saw the wolf land on the building.

"Lune?!" Everyone else exclaimed. They weren't expecting to see the heroine that vanished so long ago, especially to see her in her current condition.

"Who's that?" Queen Bee -Chloe- asked, referring to Aquila.

Lune still despised the clown, but it wouldn't help the situation to start bickering, so…

"We met when we were attacked. I thought he might be able to help."

"Good job, Lune." Ladybug said, "It's nice to know you're willing to help us…"

"Aquila." The eagle reluctantly answered.

"Aquila."

The hero's started talking about what to do when fighting Hawk Moth. Lune simply listened. It was her first day back, and there's a lot if action she missed, so there really wasn't much the wolf could say. It almost felt like she was a brand new hero again.

Aquila stayed behind the scenes. He didn't like talking to other people, much less work with them.

Chills ran down his spine. Ever since he got his miraculous, it's felt like someone was watching him, which makes it harder to feel relaxed, especially with others around him.

Actually, it didn't feel like someone was watching him. It felt more like… like… hm… it's difficult to explain, but it felt like someone was watching through him. As in, they could see whatever he saw. They were watching everything he saw through is eyes.

How many more examples would it take to explain it?

"Aquila," Lune turned behind her to ask, "you okay?"

The eagle shook his head to clear his mind, "Yeah." He said, but he really wasn't.

"Okay." Lune replied, turning back to her teammates.

Aquila's spine tingled. It almost felt like a ghost was following him around.


	23. Almost There

"Ladybug! Chat Noir!" Scarlet Moth shouted to the heroes, "I can feel your close presence. If you are to save Paris and all its people, I'll give you one last chance! Give yourselves up and bring me your miraculous!"

"Well, it seems he doesn't know exactly where we are…" Lune mumbled under her breath. There were seven heroes and a whole army of akumatized villains. One hero has just returned after a long hiatus, and the other has never fought before, at least that's what Lune assumed. If they played their cards right and worked together as a real team, they might have a chance.

Ladybug stood on the ledge of the building and announced, "Hawk Moth, I hope you've enjoyed Vulpina's illusion, because the real Ladybug will never hand over her miraculous!"

Chat Noir stood beside her, "And we got a better idea, you're gonna give us your miraculous!"

Carapace and Rena Rouge stood up beside them.

"You may have an army of akumatized warriors…" Carapace began.

"But we're a whole team of superheroes." Rena Rouge finished.

"You're going to wish you never wore that utterly ri-dic-ulous costume!" Chlo- Queen Bee shouted.

Lune stood up next, "Defeating you may seem impossible, but guess what, we're too stubborn to back down!"

The wolf felt a hand grab onto hers. It was Aquila's. He stood beside her. Lune noticed the worry on his face and the sweat on his forehead.

"It's okay." Lune whispered to him, "You don't have to be on the front line. You can fly as high as you want and shoot the enemies with your bow."

Aquila smirked at her comment

The whole team leaped down and charged at the villains!

"Don't forget our main objective! We've got to get to Hawk Moth!"

Luckily, Lune spent some of her freetime -before giving up her miraculous- researching about previous akumas that Ladybug and Chat Noir faced before she entered the picture. She knew majority of the akumas' names and their main abilities, so it shouldn't be as difficult of a challenge.

A villain named Stormy Weather created a large thunder cloud with her umbrella, powering up for an attack.

"Carapace, shield!" Ladybug ordered. Carapace hurled the shield on his back over Ladybug's head, which blocked a scarlet thunderbolt Stormy Weather shot from the ferrule of her umbrella.

Chat Noir got caught up fighting three villains, Riposte, Rogercop, and The Mime. The Pharaoh flew in, carrying akumatized Rose: Princess Fragrance. Carapace blocked their attacks from Chat Noir.

Lune dropped to her knees and skidded across the ground to avoid Zombizou's zombifying kiss. She grabbed the villain's ankle when passing her and pulled her to the ground. Lune snatched the black lip balm in Zombizou's hand she knew to be holding the akuma and snapped it in half.

Ladybug threw her yoyo at it and de-akumatized it along with the several other villains the team defeated.

From high up above, Aquila noticed and teenage boy dressed in black and white clothing. It was Reverser. The villain created a black and white paper airplane and tossed it in Lune's direction, who was too busy helping Ms. Bustier to notice.

Aquila quickly plucked a bronze feather off one of his wings and made a wicked good shot, piercing the paper airplane and pinning it to the ground just before it hit his teammate.

"Thanks, Aquila!" Lune waved to him. He floated back down to the ground to regroup with the heroes.

Ladybug pointed at Hawk Moth, "Your days of attacking innocent people will soon be over, Hawk Moth!"

She called forth her lucky charm, and down came a spotted tennis racket.

She looked around the area before saying to her team, "Get ready, I'm gonna need all of you."

Aquila turned his attention behind him at the sound of arrows shooting through the air. It looked like Dark Cupid, a boy named Kim. His villain outfit was a scarlet suit with large matching wings attached to his back.

"More akumas incoming!" Aquila warned, spreading his wings before taking flight. Dark Cupid had filled the civilians they just freed with disdain, the perfect emotion for akumatizing.

The six heroes were back to brawling with the army of akumas while Aquila and Dark Cupid were shooting their arrows at each other.

"Why don't you just stay still!" Aquila shouted, shooting a bronze arrow at his opponent.

He dodged Dark Cupid's arrow, but it was heading straight for Carapace.

"Hey, watch out!" He warned, but the turtle wasn't fast enough, and Rena Rouge jumped in front of him to take the arrow instead.

"Rena!" Lune shouted.

Aquila, no longer paying attention to Dark Cupid, shot arrows at any akumas fluttering by Rena Rouge, scaring them off and keeping her from being akumatized.

Queen Bee helped protect the fox as well.

After many chaotic events happening too quick to keep track of, Queen Bee, Carapace, and Rena Rouge all ended up being akumatized.

Lune couldn't take it. Whatever chance they had of fighting all these villains off was gone now. She could barely constrained her tears. The wolf fell to the ground to hide her face.

"You stupid wolf!" Aquila raced to Lune, wrapping his arms around her stomach so she wouldn't fall as he flew away.

"Wait! Ladybug and Chat Noir-!"

"Are escaping too." The eagle interrupted. Following was the low rumbling sound of cement crumbling. Lune tilted her head upside down to look behind her and see that Chat Noir had used Cataclysm to create a hole in the ground for Ladybug and him to run away.

Aquila took Lune to the Louvre where there were no people, villains, or akumas.

"I could've helped them." Lune mumbled once they were inside the museum.

"You were a crying mess just waiting to be akumatized. You would've been just another villain they had to worry about." Aquila said in a sharp tone, his arms crossed.

"For the record, I didn't even shed a tear!"

"You were going to."

Lune didn't know what to do with herself. In anger, she punched the wall with the side of her fist. That not being enough, she started having a boxing match with the wall.

"Careful before you ruin something!" Aquila used one arm to push her away and the other to protect the painting Lune was close to punching a hole through.

"Look," He began, holding Lune's shoulders so she had to face him, "I didn't want to be pulled into this mess, but you said otherwise. You wanted to continue fighting, but I said otherwise."

"I would like a meaning to this conversation." Lune bit.

"Why did you drag me to the villains so I could fight alongside you and the other heroes?"

"What..?"

"Why did you force me to fight akumas with you and the rest of the team?"

"Because…" Lune trailed off, she had to think about it. She just sort brought him along at first.

Well, it was her first day back as a hero and they were facing probably the largest battle in their lives. It would be nice to have someone she already decently knew with her. She didn't feel that close with Chat and Ladybug, much less the others, especially Chloe.

"I knew you'd be able to help. You could fight any flying villains while we dealt with the ones on the ground." Lune spoke the truth, she just didn't add what else she was thinking.

"So you thought I would be useful?"

"Mhm."

"Say..had faith in me?"

"W-well…" Lune glanced to the side, "Yes."

"I have faith in you too." Aquila told her, "I flew you out of that mess because I knew you'd be able to fight them off alongside Ladybug and Chat Noir. You still have the power to help protect Paris, but you wouldn't have used it if you were akumatized."

Lune felt flustered and assumed she was blushing slightly. She noticed Aquila's hands on her shoulders. She looked into his brown eyes. They were familiar for some reason. She knew she had seen them before.

"Enough with the sappy talk!" Lune pushed Aquila's head back with her hand. He let go of her shoulders, then she stopped pushing him.

"We need to get back before Hawk Moth akumatizes all of Paris! Hurry up, bird brain!" Lune hurried up the stairs that lead to the museum's exit.

Aquila gave a slight smile, "We'll fly back. It's quicker."

Carrying Lune, Aquila flew to the Eiffel Tower where Hawk Moth should still be. As they approached, he saw a scarlet villain that looked a lot like Frozer twirling on the top of the tower. The villain's twirling created an icy layer over the tower and spread, freezing a good portion of Paris. Yep, it was Frozer.

Aquila also noticed two red and black specks shooting up from the manmade lake before it froze completely over. Ladybug and Chat Noir.

Ladybug swung her yoyo at Frozer and broke his figure skating blades, the akuma fluttering out and Frozer de-transforming back into a normal civilian.

"You sure don't want to miss what's coming next!" Ladybug shouted to Hawk Moth. It doesn't seem like she or Chat Noir had spotted the other two heroes.

"Time to show everyone that the real Ladybug is back!" Ladybug opened her yoyo, releasing all the akumas she's caught, which were now a swarm of beautiful white butterflies fluttering throughout Paris.

Aquila flew down to Ladybug and Chat Noir.

"Hope you don't mind us dropping in!" Lune grinned from ear to ear. Aquila dropped the wolf when they were only a couple feet above the ground.

"Aquila! Lune! You made it!" Chat exclaimed.

The enemy started closing in.

"I suggest we take a little detour." Ladybug said, spinning her yoyo while taking slow steps backward.

The four heroes leaped away, closer to the inner of the city. They dodged lasers and flying cars -a weird mesh of attacks, but that's what the akumas were doing!

"Any ideas?!" Lune asked, yelling her words while trying to catch up with the others. Aquila flew a few feet above the ground since running seemed like a waste of energy to him, and Ladybug and Chat Noir were doing good on their own speed. Meantime, wolves conserved their energy by running slower to tire out whatever their chasing. So while Lune had the greatest stamina, she lacked in speed and probably wouldn't survive a zombie apocalypse .

The three heroes running leaped over a wall of vehicles, Aquila simply flying over them. They stumbled to the floor when landing. Lune was sure they were goners if it weren't for the mob of Parisians fighting against the scarlet akumas.

It was great! It almost seemed like the whole city banded together to create a revolution against Hawk Moth and his army!

"Are you okay?" An elderly, yet slim and fit, woman asked, holding out her hand to help Ladybug up. Aquila help Chat Noir up, and Lune picked herself up.

"It's awesome seeing you guys again!" A woman in a chef's uniform exclaimed in excitement.

"Parisians are all on your side."

"We will slow them down. You four go save the world."

"You're all fantastic. Thank you. Take care!" Ladybug thanked them, running off with the rest.

"Thank you!" Chat Noir called back. Lune waved goodbye as Aquila took lift off. He agreed to fly her the rest of the way since she was so slow compared to the others. A nice gesture or just trying to save Paris? At least Lune didn't have to do anything at the moment. She just had to make sure to duck her head if Aquila flew to close to the top of a light pole.

"You take care of the ice cream man, Chat Noir!" Ladybug ordered as they approached the Eiffel Tower. The ice cream man was another previous villain before Lune and Aquila. He was like a giant Frosty the Snowman, but made of ice ice cream instead of snow. At least, that's what Lune thought of him.

Aquila swerved around the two giant villains while original duo took care of them. The four regrouped by landing on the surface behind Hawk Moth. Sorry, Scarlet Moth. His suit was completely red. It was difficult to tell apart the details, but he had a mask going completely over his head, the only holes were for his eyes and mouth.

Chat Noir called upon his Cataclysm, Lune tried her Midnight Howl, which seemed to work since she felt all her power gather in her throat, just waiting to be unleashed.

"Eyes of the Sun!" Aquila shouted. His eyes glowed a soft, yet bright, gold.

"What does that do?" Chat Noir asked, which Lune would've if she didn't have Midnight Howl activated. She previously learned that if she tried speaking when her power was in use, her words would simply come out as a deafening howl.

"My eyesight becomes identical to that of an eagle's. It's even better in the dark."

Lune wasn't sure how it might help, but she'll go with it.

When Ladybug used her Lucky Charm, a spotted hexagonal box fell into her hand. It looked like the box a miraculous would come in.

"It's a sign, Hawk Moth." She said, holding out the box for him to see, "A sign that your miraculous will wind up inside this box!"

"Are you sure that you're not making a serious mistake?" Hawk Moth asked. Lune recognized that voice back from when she was Enmity…

"How do you know that the wish I was planning to make with your miraculous wouldn't have been beneficial to everyone?"

"If you were to make a wish, there'd be a price to pay. Why don't you tell us your wish, Hawk Moth?" Ladybug pestered

"Give me your miraculous and you'll find out."

"Yeah," Aquila spoke, his arrows armed and ready to fire, "if you had a beneficial wish, I'm sure you'd simply tell us."

Chat Noir, Ladybug, and Lune closed in on Hawk Moth. Aquila stayed put, scanning the area. He noticed the metal beams that made up the tower. He noticed an orange fox tail in the distance. He looked up to the sky and saw a pair of wings flapping to hold up a human in the hair. He looked at the box in Ladybug's hands and noticed the reflection of a grown man creeping up from behind.

"It's a trap!" He yelled, shooting an arrow at the fox tail to pin Volpina to the ground.

The other three heroes managed to dodge Dark Cupid's arrow and the real Hawk Moth's akumas. The four pulled off some more stunts to de-akumatize Dark Cupid and made sure Kim landed on the ground safely. It was the four of them versus Hawk Moth now. No more villains to aid him.

"You're such a coward, Hawk Moth!" Ladybug spat.

"There's no hiding this time."

Ladybug and Chat Noir charged at him. Lune couldn't do anything without a weapon, and Aquila's arrows were better suited for ranged combat, but he kept his arrow ready.

Aquila noticed an opening. "Out of the way you two!"

Ladybug and Chat Noir leapt away from Hawk moth.

"Lune, now!"

The wolf opened her mouth to scream, "Midnight Howl!" The sound was so strong that it knocked Hawk Moth off his feet. He couldn't do anything since he had to cover his ears.

"Nice!" Aquila praised, holding up his hand for a high-five, which Lune accepted.

Chat Noir picked up Hawk Moth's cane and used her cataclysmic hand to snap it in half with ease.

With Hawk Moth de-akumatized, all the scarlet villains reverted back to normal.

Furious, Hawk Moth said to the heroes, "All right, kids, watch what a man who's got nothing to lose can do!"

Fighting back proved to be a challenge… Hawk Moth had defeated all four heroes with scary ease. They all lay on the ground, growing weak by the second and their five minute timers already two minutes down.

"You're never going to win." Hawk Moth hissed, "Not today or any other day. You're still so green young superheroes. You can't even stay transformed after you've used your powers!"

A familiar green shield zipped through the air, knocking Hawk Moth in the chest and causing him to fall backwards. The shell bounced off of him and flew back into Carapace's hand.

"Need a hand?" Rena Rouge asked, standing between Queen Bee and Carapace.

Ladybug stood up and wrapped her yoyo around the Eiffel Tower, trapping the team of heroes and single villain inside one arena.

As they closed in, Aquila noticed a deep blue feather gently fall and phase into Hawk Moth's broken cane. The outline of a mask in the same shade of blue appeared in front of Hawk Moth. He fell to the ground in defeat as dark clouds transformed into a gargantuan violet moth.

"Hang on, guys!" Aquila warned. The moth flapped its oversized wings, the wind created by it sending the heroes flying backwards.

Ladybug tried attacking the moth, but it disappeared before she could do anything. Hawk Moth managed to sneak away during the confusion…

The heroes dispersed to detransform. Lune returned to her school to check on Reid and Xack.

She stopped outside behind the bushes just as her timer ran out. Lunna came out of the miraculous, exhausted and not in the best condition.

"Are you okay?" Kaetlyn asked her kwami.

"I'm fine." Lunna huffed, "Just need some more jerky."

Kaetlyn smiled, then rushed inside to the locker room where she left her friends.

"Xack, Reid?" She called out. She knocked on the lockers she saw the two hide in. Xack walked out of his

"Thank goodness you're okay." He said, "Why did you run off?"

"R-run off?!" Kaetlyn stuttered, "What makes you say I ran off?! I-I was in the locker the whole time! I-"

"I heard your footsteps run out the room." He crossed his arms, "For all I knew, you could've been akumatized!"

The two of them would've argued if the tapping of running footsteps didn't enter the room.

"Was...looking...for...you guys…" Reid puffed, all out of breath.

"And where have you been?" Xack asked, displeased.

"Been…" Reid took a deep breathe, "Been running around the school trying to find you guys. Neither of you were in your lockers."

Xack and Kaetlyn exchanged looks.

"I was in my locker the whole time." Xack said.

"No, you weren't."

"Yes I was."

"I checked your locker."

"Then you checked the wrong one, you idiot."

"Well I checked all of them and you weren't in any."

"You blind or what? I stood quietly in the locker next to yours during the whole Hawk Moth attack!"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"Will you two children just shut up!" Kaetlyn yelled, pushing the two boys away from each other, "I ran off to fend off the akumas in the school, which I managed to scare a few off, Xack says he stayed out during the whole time, and Reid ran off to find us because he didn't know where either of us were!" She paused to breath in, she spoke that all in one breath. "Obviously, there was confusion and panic. The day is over, Hawk Moth was defeated, everything is back to normal.

Kaetlyn took a step back and crossed her arms, "Why can't you two for once just have a friendly conversation? Doesn't even have to be friendly! It can be asking how the weather is for all I care!"

She stomped off, but stopping at the door when a pigtailed girl sent her a text message.

"Why don't we head to the park?" Kaetlyn asked, "My classmate, Marinette, is having a picnic there and I think it would help with this way-too-stressful situation."

The two boys just stared at her, then nodded.

"Why don't we head to the park?" Kaetlyn asked, "My classmate, Marinette, is having a picnic there and I think it would help with this way-too-stressful situation."

The woman showed no expression as she waved her hand over the screen, causing it to disperse into the same dark green fog that made up the void.

She paced back and forth as she thought. She stopped, holding out her hand and letting it glow with golden light. The magic shot forwards in the shape of a beam, stopping several feet ahead to create a small portal to the streets of Paris.

The portal grew barely large enough for the woman to float through, but vanished almost an instant afterwards. It took too much of her energy to cast her magic in the void."

"The blasted Order of the Guardians, trapping me in here." The woman mumbled under her breath, "What right do they have to trap a Queen?!"

Still, maybe if she powered through, she could finally escape and become a ruler once again.


	24. The Evil Dragon Versus Two Knights

Kaetlyn took a bite of pizza while she listened to Arden over the phone.

"It was hilarious!" Arden exclaimed, "Well, not Mark being spooked by Xack, but the fact that our boy actually tripped! He's pretty clumsy when he isn't pretending to be the strong, silent type."

Kaetlyn took a sip of soda before saying, "Not sure if I'd call Xack 'our boy', but I don't think I've ever seen him trip or stumble before."

"Oh you have no idea. We'll sometimes walk home together since our apartment building are just across the street from each other…" Arden stopped to take a bite of salad, she didn't wait to finish her mouthful in order to finish speaking, "...And...sometimes..." She spoke through crunches on her vegetables, "..actually, all the time, crunch crunch he'll run into lamp posts, crunch almost run into walls. I have to keep a leash on him to make sure he doesn't run into all the people! Crunch crunch Honestly, it can get annoying sometimes."

"So…" Kaetlyn finished her pizza, "I never thought Xack could be such a clutz."

"Well~" Arden practically singed, "he's careful not to trip in front of you."

"Arden…." Kaetlyn grumbled. Her friend giggle hysterically in response.

"What? I think you two would look cute together!"

"You say the same about me and Reid.."

"I can't decide which couple I prefer more!"

Kaetlyn was sure Arden was one of those people who shipped real people together. Ugggggghhhhhhhhhhhhhh…

Kaetlyn chugged down the rest of her soda while Arden continued rambling. It was lunchtime at school and Kaetlyn decided she wanted to eat the leftover pizza from the day before. Mom and Dad weren't home because of work, but Lunna liked flying around the apartment without worrying about others seeing her, so it was another reason to come back home for lunch.

Kaetlyn walked into her room to turn on her computer and watch the news channel. It wouldn't hurt to keep an eye out for akumas during her freetime.

While the computer was starting up, Kaetlyn spun around in her rolly chair, which made it a little hard to think when responding to Arden.

As the chair slowed down, Kaetlyn stopped when facing away from her desk. She looked ahead, her mind going blank when she saw a round, brown body with eight, long legs crawling on her closet door.

Kaetlyn stood up, trying not to fall as she snuck to the door, bolting out her room last second and slamming the door shut.

"Kaetlyn?" Arden asked, concerned, "Kaetlyn, are you okay?"

"Arden…" Kaetlyn's voice shook, her eyes wide as she walked away from the door, afraid the spider could open it, "Th-there's a monster coming to attack me…"

"What? Is it an akuma?! Unless you're just pranking me…"

"There's a blood sucking spider in my room and my parents aren't home! What am I supposed to do!?"

"Calm down, calm down…" Arden tried soothing her friend, "Spiders don't suck the blood out of humans… I think."

"Arden!"

"Kidding! Kidding. I'll get you some help. Give me a second." Arden hung up, leaving Kaetlyn alone in a house with a demon spider coming to steal her soul.

"Hey! What about me?" Lunna pouted, nomming on a half eaten strip of beef jerky.

"What are you gonna do?! Lune won't be able to do anything!"

"Not if she keeps acting like a child…" Lunna floated onto the kitchen island to finish her food.

"Spiders are monsters of the night that have come to eliminate the human race!" Kaetlyn insisted, staying put and away from the walls. Lunna just sat there, finishing her strip of jerky. It wasn't until she was licking the crumbs of her lip when there was a knock on the front door.

Kaetlyn -extremely paranoid- made her way to the door while Lunna found a comfy place to hide.

She opened the door to find two boys, each with brown eyes and messy black hair.

"Wha-...what are you two doing here?"

"Arden texted me that you needed help, so I came, but this guy decides to follow me." Reid and Xack explained in sync, their anger only multiplying when they realized it "Okay, it's getting really annoying that you're copying me."

"This ongoing gag is getting really annoying." Lunna mumbled under her breath, too quiet for anyone to hear.

"It doesn't matter!" Kaetlyn grabbed the boys' arms and dragged them in the apartment, "There's a spider in my room and it's come to kill me!"

Reid clipped the bridge of his nose, "I swear, if it's no bigger than your fingertip-"

"No, no! It's really big." Kaetlyn explained, walking to her closed bedroom door, "I could count all eight of its eyes." She hissed.

Xack wore a confused expression, pointing at Kaetlyn and saying, "Arachnophobia?"

"Yep." Reid responded, "She would freak out even if it were smaller than a fly. She once spilled fruit punch all over herself when she ran into a fake plush at a Halloween festival back in America."

"Hey, it had red eyes!"

Reid chuckled, "It was a cute plushie that a 7 year old dropped when running to get a caramel apple at the food stand."

With Kaetlyn's face turning red at a mix of embarrassment and anger and Reid laughing his head off, Xack decided to take action and open the door.

"Where's the spider?" He asked, glancing around the room.

"I last saw it on my closest doors."

Reid walked into the room and looked, "It's not there anymore." He said.

"Oh no.." Kaetlyn frantically looked around the apartment, "Don't tell me it got out…!"

"You closed the door when you saw it. It's either still in here or it scuttled out the window you left open." Xack suggested. Kaetlyn used to leave her window open for quick escapes in case there was an akuma she needed to deal with. It's become a habit at this point to open the window every morning when she wakes up.

Reid looked up, pointing at the ceiling, "Found it."

All three of them could see a spider much larger than the tip of Kaetlyn's finger -see? There's a right to be scared of it this time!- that just sat there, probably waiting for prey to come too close.

"Well...we're gonna need more than a glass cup and paper to capture this…" Reid pondered how they would get rid of it.

"Capture? What about killing it?!" Kaetlyn exclaimed.

"What's the biggest glass bowl you have?" Reid ignored her.

With a grunt, Kaetlyn went into the cabinets and grab a large glass mixing bowl then handed it ro Reid.

"Thanks." He said, taking the bowl, "Leave it to us, Kaetlyn. You just wait outside."

"Okay…"

While Xack and Reid dealt with the spider, Kaetlyn called Arden.

"I thought you were going to get help!" She tried keeping her voice down so the guys couldn't hear her.

"I did." Replied Arden over the phone.

"Actual help. Like exterminators or something. Not two guys who are probably destroying everything in my room!" Kaetlyn yelled over clatter and screams from her bedroom.

With her back turned, she couldn't see that the spider landed on Xack's head, and that Reid was trying to beat it with a broom, only to give Xack a headache. Kaetlyn also couldn't see that the boys were pretty much tackling each other to get away from the spider, screaming like little girls.

"Look, if you want I cou-" Kaetlyn pulled her ear away from the phone when she got a notification from the news app she downloaded. Nothing wrong in being able to keep up with the latest akuma attacks while heading to school.

It said something about Ladybug fighting a villain named Chameleon.

"Eh… g-guys?" She called back to her friends.

"Yeah?" They said in sync.

"I need to go." Lunna sneaked her way into Kaetlyn's hood as she gave an excuse to run off. "Um...my parents want me to get the mail. The mailbox is in the lobby so...I'll be right back!" Kaetlyn rushed out the front door, slamming it shut and running into the elevator. That when she transformed into Lune and hurried to help Ladybug and Chat Noir.

Meantime, Xack and Reid scoured the kitchen for bowls, pans, spoons. They went into the small supplies closet for brooms and mops, even some cleaning spray.

"Alright," Reid began, holding up a pan lid as a shield and wearing a large pot as a helmet, "I'll corner it and you catch it with the bowl. We'll let it loose in the park."

"Why can't I corner it?" Xack asked, annoyed.

"Because I have the broom."

"So you can be the knight in shining armour and steal the spotlight?!"

"You have armour too!"

Xack pulled down his beanie, the one Kaetlyn chose for him. Other than that, he taped a bunch of pan lids around his chest. He had the glass bowl in one hand, and some cleaning spray in the other.

Reid opened the door and peered inside. The spider was crawling on the wall just above Kaetlyn's bed.

He looked back at Xack, "When I say go, you charge at it, okay?"

Xack nodded. Reid peeked into the door, only for the spider to have disappeared. He walked into the room, the arachnid nowhere to be seen.

Reid softly closed the door, his eyes wide, staring into the distance. "We have a problem."

"I-It's probably hiding somewhere." Xack suggested. Fighting off a spider was fine, but when it could be crawling anywhere…well… What's worse than fighting a scary monster? Trying to find it. You never know if it could be just around the corner, ready to jump scare you.

Reid opened the door and shoved Xack inside. "You find it, I'll jump in when you do."

"Hey wai-!"

Reid slammed the door shut, "Kaetlyn will think your brave, right?"

"I don't want to find this thing! Let me out!" Xack banged on the door.

"Good luck, buddy!" Reid said while taking a chair from the dining room to block the bedroom door, "I'm sure you'll do great!"

Xack growled, now he was stuck in Kaetlyn's bedroom that had been invaded by a large arachnid. Trying to catch it earlier made a huge mess that, hopefully, they wouldn't have to clean up. The trashcan was tipped over, leaving jerky wrappings all over the floor, photographs on top of the drawers fell off. Luckily, none were broken, but they didn't take the time to put them all back.

Nothing else was really touched since Xack and Reid respected Kaetlyn's privacy, but there were a lot of small trinkets and objects laying about that got knocked over or fallen off shelves.

Xack held up the glass bowl in his hand, he had his spray bottle ready to fire incase it attack. It's not that he has an irrational fear of spiders, but… j-just imagine that thing crawling on you…

He looked around the room and checked the corners; no spiders. Xack checked the window. He didn't see it crawling on the walls, and someone would've probably screamed if they crossed paths with it on the sidewalk.

He looked up at the ceiling, and there it was, spinning a web around the ceiling fan's blades.

"That's not the best place to set up your hunting ground…" Xack mumbled, pulling his beanie down. He knocked on the door, "I found the stupid thing. Let me out now!"

Reid turned around. He was in the kitchen, which stood directly across from Kaetlyn's bedroom. He placed the bag of chips he took from the cabinet and finished his mouthful while pulling the chair out of the way and opening the door.

Back in America, Kaetlyn and him were pretty close along with Sam, Tucker, and Danny. He was almost like the second child to Mr. and Mrs. Shire. He could take food whenever he was hungry, watch TV whenever he was bored, he once took a nap on the couch after a long day at track practice. Sometimes, Kaetlyn wasn't even home half the time. Basically, Reid was always welcomed in their house as long as at least one of the Shire's were home.

Reid opened the door and asked, "Where is it?"

Xack pointed at the ceiling fan.

"Okay… We need to find a way to get it down."

"Tell me why we're doing all this? Seems like a lot of trouble just to get a spider out of a bedroom."

"Because Arden told us Kaetlyn needed help." Reid bit, crossing his arms.

"Shut up and just knock it down." Xack stepped behind him. Reid took the broom he left beside the doorway and cautious tried scaring the spider down from the ceiling. It simply crawled to the opposite side of the fan blades, away from the boys.

"Rrgh…" Reid growled, "Where's the switch?" He flicked on one of the two switches beside the door. One was to turn on the lights, the one Reid flicked on turned on the fan.

The blades started spinning, quickly picking up speed.

"This'll get it off." Reid said, holding his broom ready.

"Just how dumb are you?!"

"What do you mean?" Reid looked back at his taller replica. -Haven't tried that one before-

"That thing is gonna end up flying off! Who knows, maybe it'll land-"

Before Xack could finish, the spider flew off the blades and onto Reid's head, which he took off his 'helmet' and forgot to put it on when letting Xack out.

"EEEEEEEK!" He shrieked like a little girl. Xack screamed as well, trying to spray the spider off.

"Get it off! Get it off!" Reid jumped around, running into the walls in hopes of the spider falling off of his head.

Xack grabbed the broom and started whacking the spider, he hit Reid plenty of times too.

There was screaming and plenty of whacking. The walls might've broken down if Reid's head was strong enough.

When Xack dropped the broom and change his weapon to the pot Reid left on the countertop, the spider finally decided to jump off of Reid's head.

He let out a sigh of relief, but Xack didn't notice that the spider had left when he slammed the pot into the back of his head, sending him to the floor.

"Idiot!" Reid exclaimed in anger, rubbing the back of his head, "The spider was off already!"

"Sorry for trying to save your life!" Xack bit back snarkily.

It finally registered in their brains that the spider was crawling away on the floor. Wide out in the open, it was the perfect chance to catch it!

"Where's the bowl!" Reid yelled, "Get the bowl! The bowl!"

"Alright! Alright!" Xack snatched the glass bowl off the floor, throwing himself on top the spider, the bowl beneath him to trap it.

"Haha! Gotcha!"

"Woo!" Reid pumped his fists into the air, excited that they won the battle and relieved that this whole thing was over.

That's when the front door opened, revealing Kaetlyn back with a handful of junk mail, bills, and a letter from one of Dad's friends from his old job in America.

She saw Reid, his fists in the air with a broom next to his feet and a pot in his hand. And she saw Xack laying on the floor, wearing pan lids taped around his chest and his hand on a large glass bowl that held-

"Spider!" Kaetlyn squealed, jumping back against the hallway wall.

"I-It's fine, Kaetlyn!" Reid tried calming her down, resting his arms, "It's trapped now. We'll just head downstairs and toss it back into the wild."

Xack sat up, his hand still on the bowl, "We're gonna let it loose in the park not too far from here."

Kaetlyn shuddered, "Remind me not to go back there, then."

Reid searched the cabinets for a chopping board, the only thing that could e could think of to substitute a normal sheet of paper, which was too small for the bowl.

When he found it, he slid it under the bowl and carried it out the door.

"Don't worry, Kaetlyn. Your knight in shining armour is here!" He said in a joking manner, posing to fit his description of himself.

Kaetlyn giggled despite the spider in his hands, which made him blush slightly.

Xack put on his beanie, it fell off when falling to catch the spider.

"Come on, Knight," He referred to Reid sarcastically, "let's banish the evil dragon from the Shire kingdom once and for all."

"You two are such dorks." Kaetlyn smiled, shaking her head as they headed to the elevator.

She walked into her apartment, stopping before crossing through the doorway when she noticed how big of a mess was made. She hurried to her room to see everything was ruined.

"Xack! Reid!" She called angrily. She ran out her apartment, catching a glimpse of the boys waving as the elevator doors closed. Kaetlyn growled. Maybe if she hurried down the stairs, she'd beat them to the lobby and have them clean up after themselves.

Her phone dinged just then. She took it out from her back pocket and saw that Xack had texted her.

Kaetlyn rolled her eyes as she checked to see what message he left. The hairs on the back of her neck stood on end when she saw the spider in the picture he sent. It was Xack holding the phone above him and Reid so they both could be in frame.

In the photo, Xack smirked while tugging the edge of his beanie with his hand, and Reid stuck his tongue out and winked at the camera, holding up the spider so it took up the bottom left corner of the screen.

"The spider wants to say one last goodbye before it leaves!" Xack texted along with the photo.

Kaetlyn smirked as she typed her response.

"Whatcha doing?" Lunna asked, popping her head out of her miraculous holder's hood.

"This." Kaetlyn replied when pressing 'send'

"Awww you two make such a cute couple! I better tell Arden."

"Wow…" Lunna said, "Just how childish are you?"

"Sh-shut up!" Kaetlyn walked back inside, picking up the broom when Xack texted back, "No! Don't do that! She'll never let this go for weeks!" He added, "It's just one picture! I was trying to make a joke!"

"Make sure to buy him flowers when you go on your next date."

"KAETLYYYYN!"

She couldn't help but giggle. It was fun teasing Xack sometimes.

Kaetlyn picked up the stuff in the main room before realizing the time.

"Ack! I need to get back to school!" Kaetlyn rushed to get her satchel, grab Lunna, then bolting out the door, "Can't believe fighting Chameleon took all of lunch!"


	25. I Love Movies!

After fighting a werewolf, a spoiled child, and lady wrapped up in the past, Kaetlyn was exhausted. It was the weekend and it was the first hour all week where she could catch her breath.

She sat in her rolly chair, chatting with Sam over a video call on her computer.

"Sorry, but I don't think fast food can last long enough to take a plane trip to France." Sam shrugged.

"It's fine." Kaetlyn groaned, "I'm just craving some Nasty Burger right now. We haven't had fast food since moving here."

"Understandable. You get to eat some good food there, though."

Kaetlyn leaned back in the chair, spinning back and forth with her foot, "I suppose…" Her stomach growled.

"Changing the subject, how's it going with Reid?" Sam asked.

"Decent. I think him and Xack are getting along a bit better."

"He's vented to me a few times about how annoying this 'Xack' guy can get…" Sam snarled, "When he isn't talking about you or the beauty of Paris, he starts ranting about Xack. Or...was it talking about Paris and the beauty of you?"

"Saaam!" Kaetlyn stood up from her chair, her cheeks turning pink.

"It's obvious you two like each other."

"I know a certain dork guy and goth girl that obviously like each other too." Kaetlyn smirked.

Sam crossed her arms.

"You know I'm right." Kaetlyn pointed at the screen.

"Byeeee." Sam said before hanging up. Kaetlyn plopped back into her chair, letting it spin her around to face the other way.

"30 minutes talking to her and not once did you mention that 'Inviso-Bill' guy?" Lunna asked, sitting on the top of Kaetlyn's computer screen.

"As interesting as a ghost boy sounds, I've been swamped with akumas and could go for some normal time as a normal 14 year old girl."

"Speaking of a normal life...uh.." Lunna jumped around the keyboard to type something it. On the screen appeared a poster for an animated movie based on the lives of Ladybug and Chat Noir.

"You promised you'd attend this little thing…"

Tick. Tick. Tick. Ding!

"THE PREMIERE!" Kaetlyn jolted from her seat, "I completely forgot!" She rushed to her computer, looking for the clock on the bottom right of the screen, "What time is it?!"

When she saw that the premiere would be starting soon, she flipped out. Kaetlyn had to assure her parents she was just excited over the movie when they came in to see if she was alright.

"Why didn't you remind me?!" She asked her kwami.

"You want me to walk in front the camera and show your friend that your a Parisian superhero?" The wolf hissed.

"You don't walk, you fly!"

"Just turn into Lune already!"

"Moon, Rise!"

Lune jumped out her bedroom window and rushed to the theatre. She honestly didn't know why the movie director asked her to attend the premiere of the movie if she wasn't even in it. Lune would be the only superhero there, too. Chat Noir couldn't make it and Ladybug turned down the offer. The wolf ended up being guilted into it. A lot of people wanted at least one of the heroes to show up, so she said yes.

Lune arrived at the cinema, leaping down from the roof to wave at all the photographers and the camera broadcasting to the news. It felt odd with her hands and feet wrapped in bandages and her tail tattered, but that was still a problem she didn't know how to fix.

The bouncer let her in with a simple nod.

"I guess showing up in costume is good enough." She mumbled to herself.

Inside the cinema, Lune could see plenty of famous people. She saw Adrien Agreste with his father, Gabriel Agreste, and a woman and a young girl around her own age. The women must be some rich and famous family like the Agreste's if they're talking to each other. There was also Clara Nightingale and Jagged stone. Lune spotted Chloe arguing with Marinette.

Wait, what was Marinette doing here?

Lune saw a macaron stand near the back of the room, the girl's parents tending it. Marinette must be helping her parents serve snacks to everyone.

"Look, children, it's Lune!" A slim woman with short blonde hair said to a group of young children. Lune assumed it was a class field trip.

The children crowded the wolf. She thought she was going to be talking to adults and maybe some of their teenager children, but not elementary students! How do you even talk to a child? Give them candy? Ask their favorite color?

"Uh… H-hi, kids." Lune nervously waved.

"I can't wait to watch you in the movie!" One child said to her.

"Well, I can't promise that I'll be in the movie, but Ladybug and Chat Noir will be!"

The class lowered their heads in disappointment. What has she done?!

"Eh- Now, now… Uhm…" Oh, what was something her mom would say to her?

Lune crouched down to be at the class' eye level, "Now, I may not be the main character, but if you pay attention to the background, I'm sure you'll find me somewhere in the movie."

"Really?" One of the boys asked.

Lune smiled and nodded, "Yep! You'll have to be quiet and pay close attention, though. I'm pretty good at hiding if I do say so myself." She stood up and crossed her arms while soaking in the excited cheers of the small humans.

"Alright, let's leave Lune alone now. We can't bother her all day." The teacher said.

"Awww….."

Lune giggled and waved goodbye. Once the students were out of sight, she let out a large sigh of relief. "I never knew talking to kids can be so mentally exhausting… No way am I gonna be a mother…"

The wolf looked around. She could go for a Ladybug themed macaron right about now. Dealing with Marinette's excited parents was another thing. She just wanted to get a small something to eat, but she had to sit through Mr. Dupain's clumsiness and Mrs. Cheng's nervous stuttering just to get a single red macaron.

Being a celebrity was harder than it looked. And this was only socializing! What about the actual work they had to do?! Modeling, performing, dealing with the stressed co-workers who put together the modeling and performing. Ugh...Lune doesn't pay attention to many famous celebrities, so all she knows is that some are models, some are actors, and some sing. Well, some are superheroes, but that's a different story.

Shoving the macaron in her mouth, Lune noticed a man dressed in all black. His shirt, his jacket, his pants. His hair was even black. The only thing colorful was the red and black spotted tag and blue lanyard around his neck, which meant he was… gasp! The movie director!

Finally! Someone interesting! Someone who helped make the movie! Someone who took charge and made sure every detail was as it should be! Someone who takes part in creating stories and characters that fans love watching! Well… all the characters in the movie were real, but he took part in everything else!

Lune loved watching movies with her parents every Saturday night growing up. They would gather around the couch with popcorn and candy and watch all their favorite movies. And, sometimes, they would surprise her by playing a DVD with a brand new movie she hasn't watch yet! As she got older, they haven't been able to have movie nights as often, but she still enjoyed watching TV all day!

The wolf walked up to the movie director, not knowing how to start a conversation. Actually, she did have a question for him.

"E-excuse me?" Lune asked the man. He had grey-green eyes and a thick beard.

"Oh! Lune, what a surprise to see you." He said. The man's voice was deep yet had a bright tone to it. What was his name again..? Darn it! Lune never paid enough attention to the credits…

"Well, you did ask me to be here." Lune smile nervously, rubbing her head only to remember she had ears on top.

"I'm surprised because Chat Noir couldn't make it, and Ladybug turned down my offer to appear." He seemed disappointed. I guess a person tends to feel that way when the main characters of their movie don't decide to show up to the premier.

"Well, there aren't any akuma attacks taking up my time, and I would love to see your movie! The art style is so good! And the voice actors sound pretty accurate to the real thing. Too bad Ladybug and Chat Noir couldn't take time to voice in it, but you tend to be busy when trying to live two lives.. Eh-" Lune's face turned pink from embarrassment, "Sorry! Sorry! I didn't mean to ramble!"

The movie director smiled and waved it off, "It's completely fine. Actually, it's great!"

"Huh?"

"I haven't seen anyone so excited over my movie past the fact that it involve two of Paris' greatest heroes."

"Oh! That's brings me to a question. You see-"

"LADYBUG!" The same class that bombarded Lune from before did the same to the movie director, nearly knocking him to his feet. Lune had trouble containing her giggles.

"Hey there kids!" He said excitedly. Lune walked away, letting him deal with the small children. It was his time to shine, afterall. Lune would prefer the spotlight to be off of her for a while.

She went back to the macaron stand. She felt a little guilty for eating so many of the sweet candy sandwiches of goodness -as Lune preferred to describe them, but Marinette's parents were completely fine with it, so long as they are able to help a famous superhero like Lune.

The wolf heard what sounded like a fight at the entrance of the cinema. She shoved the half eaten macaron in her mouth before rushing to the scene.

The bouncer had been knocked to the ground by..by… what is this thing? It looked like the movie director, but he was.. Well.. drawn.. With white outlines and black scribbles. The ladybug mask over his face was the only thing solidly colored.

Everyone scattered, screaming in terror over the akuma. Lune glanced around for something that could be used as a weapon. She tore off two legs from one of the chairs. Uhm.. eheh.. Ladybug could turn everything back to normal, so it was okay, right…?

"Come on now, don't leave!" The movie director said. Why couldn't she remember his name?! "This show's just getting started!"

His mask emitted a blinding light, a pink, animated, poof..thing..exploded from the building with a very cartoony sound effect. It seemed like Lune's childhood dreams of cartoons becoming real had finally been fulfilled, just that it was only the villain who came out to play.

The akuma transformed into a 2D drawing of a green dinosaur with a ladybug mask. He towered over all the buildings, spitting lasers at them. It sure has been a weird week in Paris…

Lune leaped to the roof of a building the dino hadn't destroyed yet. Ladybug and Chat Noir followed.

"Thank goodness you guys are here!" She exclaimed, "I don't think I could fight a laser-spewing dinosaur with two legs of a chair…" She held up her temporary weapons. No matter how many times she's transformed since getting Lunna back, her hook swords never popped up. At least she had her Midnight Howl.

Chat Noir called the akuma's attention by shouting, "We'd have come to your movie premier if we knew how upset you were gonna get."

"What's with that trailer, too. I am not scared of cats… at all!" Ladybug criticized, crossing her arms.

"You haven't even seen the movie and you're already slamming it!" The villain roared furiously.

"He does have a point, you know." Chat Noir agreed.

Lune rubbed the back of her head, both hands holding the chair legs, "That's..actually true. Yeah…"

The three of them dodged the laser the dino fired at them.

Ladybug spun her yoyo before throwing it and letting the string wrap around the villain, tying his to the skyscraper behind him.

His mask lit up again, this time, turning into a giant black and white robot with gold and blue designs. Reminded Lune of an old cartoon her father use to watch all the time as a kid. Well, it could also be one of the newer cartoons.. Hrm.. The design was too vague for the wolf to decide on anything specific.

Next thing she knew, Chat Noir shoved the girls out of fire from the giant robot's lightning beam. When it comes to cartoons, anything can happen. Just might as well accept whatever crazy thing happens next…

The robot's ladybug mask glowed again, turning him into a talking sheep with the outline looking as if it were from a really old animated cartoon. You'd just have to watch one to understand.

"I am the only true hero!" The sheep exclaimed. His voice changed drastically too. Lune supposed it came with whatever character he played as.

Lune threw one of the chair legs at him. The sheep tossed a black drawing at it. Chat Noir charged when the drawing fell to the floor. He didn't stop in time and fell in. Looks like the drawing was a dark hole, and the chair leg fell inside, so it seems she only had one weapon with her.

Ladybug wrapped her yoyo around Chat's hand and pulled him out. They leaped to the roof of a nearby building, only to leap away again when fists of boxing gloves were thrown at them.

The three heroes continued running down the streets, dodging the fists.

"How do you beat a 2D character?" Chat asked.

"Get an oversized eraser?" Lune suggested.

"No. the only thing that doesn't transform when he changes is his mask." Ladybug said. Lune should've probably realized it isn't the appropriate time for jokes. Oops.

"The akuma must be in it."

"Now just to get to it..." Lune said.

The trio skidded to a stop. Lune saw the sheep leap into the air and transform into a blonde woman dressed in a blue and red superhero costume.

"Feel the power of cartoons!" She yelled.

"How about you feel the power of the Lucky Charm!"

A small spotted camera fell into Ladybug's hands.

"What are we supposed to do with that thing? Give the cartoon its own photoshoot?"

Shaking her head, Ladybug wrapped the camera around her head.

The trio screamed when they saw the cartoon's eyes spark. Green lasers shot from her eyes, creating a massive explosion that broke through the ground below he heroes.

"He really doesn't take kindly to competition." Chat grunted in pain. Lune winced when trying to stand up. Falling several feet into the subway will do that to you.

The cartoon changed again into a ninja. After doing a few ninja hand movements, he dropped a purple smoke bomb.

"I can't see anything…" Lune informed, though no one could see anything.

"Protect your miraculous! He can be anywhere!" Ladybug ordered. Lune wrapped her hand around her wrist that wore her bracelet.

The three were back-to-back-to-back in the purple smoke.

Lune opened her stinging eyes. She saw the villain in his original form running at Ladybug.

"Watch out!" Lune grabbed the villain's arm and threw him over and onto the pavement while Chat and Ladybug got out of the way. She dropped the broken chair leg somewhere, but it would be pretty useless in this fight. What even made her think it was a good idea?

Lune couldn't keep her eyes open. They were tearing up from the smoke and it was kind of hard to breath.

The heroes could hear confused grunting from the villain.

"Over there!" Ladybug shouted. Lune heard her teammates throw their weapons at him, but the sound of the villain transforming followed by bird chirping suggested he got away. Lune supposed he turned into a bird to fly out the subway. Again, today is just weird, there's nothing that could happen to change that at the moment.

The smoke cleared out and Lune could see again.

"Where'd he go?" Chat asked, "Why didn't he attack us while we were blinded?"

"To your first question; I think he flew off after transforming into another cartoon character, and to you second...beats me…" Lune half answered.

"The camera was recording the whole fight. Maybe it'll show us something we didn't see before." Ladybug suggested, taking the camera off her head.

Chat and Lune crowded around her. She pressed play. The purple smoke was still everywhere. The screen turned to Chat.

"Protect your miraculous! He can be anywhere!" Ladybug's voice called from the camera. The villain leapt at them, pausing mid-leap.

"Is it buffering?" Lune asked. She got weird looks from the others. Oh wait… it's a digital camera… The wolf smiled and laughed in embarrassment.

"Did you pause it?" Chat asked Ladybug.

"No…"

To make up for her stupid comment, Lune pointed out, "We all had our eyes closed, right?"

"So that's why he didn't take our miraculous." Chat said.

"If nobody's watching him, he stops moving." Ladybug added.

"Like an actual movie! If nobody's watching it, it's as if it never existed! That's amazing!" Lune jumped in excitement, her inner geek coming out.

"Now we know how to defeat him!"

The trio leapt out the subway and easily found the akuma. This time, he was a giant unicorn spewing rainbows. The rainbows hit the buildings, and they vanished.

"Please tell me I'm not the only one watching this?" The wolf asked in confusion.

"You're not."

"We need to get everyone to stop watching him." Chat said.

"Kinda tricky to do that when this movie is a sellout." Lune replied.

Ladybug's earrings start to beep. They were running out of time to beat this thing.

"Time for the end credits, you two."

The cat and wolf followed the ladybug, spreading out to tell everyone they needed to close their eyes. Thankfully, they did, but the TV crew came. Leave it to the news to ruin a hero's whole plan…

"Chat Noir, Lune, you keep him busy." Ladybug ordered. Chat and Lune nodded to each other.

Chat took his pole. It grew so it would be easier for the unicorn to see him. Lune grabbed on as it shot up. Her white suit would be easier to see on the black roof, but she felt cooler this way.

"Jealous of success, huh?" The cat called out to the villain, twirling his tail.

"You can play the smart alley cat, but once I have your miraculous, everyone will forget about you soon enough!"

"That voice doesn't get annoying…" Lune said sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

The cartoon growled, changing into a muscular man in a white, sleeveless one piece outfit.

He brought his hands back, blue magic of sorts charging up in his palms.

"Hey! White is suppose to be my col- AAHH!" Lune dodged beams of blue power that the villain shot at them.

"I suggest we run!" Chat said, taking his metal pole back.

"I second that!" Lune agreed. The two heroes ran from the cartoon, dodging the lasers he shot.

They stopped when his mask glowed and turned him into a petite girl with long blonde hair and large pink eyes.

"Oh great, we got a Sailor Scouting knock-off." Lune said to herself.

"Huh?"

"Eh- Nevermind."

The cat and wolf ran when the magical girl used magic to create a large golden explosion. They then regrouped with Ladybug, who wasn't too far away.

Chat called forth his Cataclysm. His right hand swarmed with dark bubbles.

"Everybody must watch animation!" The girl yelled, her hand charging up with magic.

The tio leapt away to dodge, landing on the ground simultaneously.

"Funny, because I think we're the last ones." Chat said, glancing at Ladybug and Lune.

Lune, Ladybug, and Chat Noir watched the girl change back into his original form of black scribbles with white outlining.

"Shut your eyes tight, Chat Noir and Lune." Ladybug told them.

"Chat if you make a pun…"

"You know I trust you blindly." The cat told Ladybug, mainly to tease Lune and be funny.

With an annoyed sigh, Lune shut her eyes, and so did her partners. She opened her eyes when she heard the fluttering of an akumatized moth. Chat had broken the mask on the villains head face.

Ladybug de-evilized the moth and turned Paris back to its original state. The villain turned back into the movie director from the cinema? Of all people to be unhappy, it was the movie director at his own movie premiere.

"Why don't you guys come to the premiere? It's a little weird being the only hero there, especially when the movie is about you two." Lune asked Ladybug and Chat. They looked at each other, giving unconfident answers.

Lune rolled her eyes, smirking. It was sort of funny seeing them speak over each other, trying to come up with an excuse.

"Nevermind. I get that you can be busy. Plus, I don't need to recharge after using my special ability." The wolf helped the movie director up, offering to take him back. "I'll see you two later!" She called back to her teammates.

Lune returned to the cinema, taking a few more macarons before the premiere started. She was walking into the theatre when Marinette -standing by the theatre entrance to serve macarons- started freaking out when the movie director gave her his pass to watch the movie.

"Of course I know you. You're Thomas Astruc, the movie director!" Marinette squealed in excitement. "Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!" She happily strolled into the theatre finding a seat. Meanwhile, Lune was trying to contain her own squeal that she finally knew the movie directors name.

"I love movies so much!" She yelled, pumping her hand into the air. She stopped and turned around to see the whole theatre looking at her. She blushed. Her face turned even more red when she saw Thomas Astruc was still in the hallway where he could hear her.

Wanting to hide from the world, she hurried to find herself a seat in the theatre and began watching.


	26. Where's The Fifth?

It was after school and Kaetlyn laid in her bed, holding her hands to the ceiling as she twisted the miraculous around her wrist. Her father had just gotten home a few minutes ago. Lunna sat on the top of the computer desk, eating a stick of jerky.

She watched the golden jewels spin around; All lined in a row. One, Two, Three, Four.

Kaetlyn sighed, "Remind me why I'm a hero?"

Lunna looked up, "What do you mean?"

She continues twirling her bracelet. Three, Four, back to the first one.

"I was just starting to get the hang of my alter ego when I quit. Now that I'm back, I feel like I'm worse than ever."

Four, One, Two, Three.

"Don't blame yourself. It's your costume. You have a disadvantage." Lunna said before taking a chomp out of her food.

"Yeah, but…" One, Two, Three… "I don't know… Then Aquila decides to show up. For some reason he doesn't know what a kwami is." Kaetlyn rested her hands on her lap after sitting herself up on the mattress. "For all I know, he could be a poser. They got magic jewelry and ghosts, apparently, why not evil wizards?"

"Well, a magician created the miraculouses so we could communicate with humans."

"So we have an evil magician, a miraculous gone-wrong, and an American girl trying to live two lives here in France. Then there's whatever Sam and the others are dealing with back at Amity. The whole 'Invis-O-Bill' thing."

Lunna rolled her eyes, flying up to rest on Kaetlyn's lap, "I think you need to give yourself more credit. You've been able to help save Paris countless times, even when you were completely hopeless, you still gave your all and managed to defeat the akuma."

Kaetlyn gave a weak and sentimental smile, "Thanks, Lunna…" she held out her pointer finger in front of her kwami, who hugged it in return.

The ground trembling and what sounded like an earthquake interrupted their sweet moment. Both girls jumped up.

Kaetlyn ran to her window, which had red light shining through. Opening the curtains, she saw a large volcano ready to erupt at any second. The sky grew smoggy and had a deep red tint to it.

"Kaetlyn!" They heard her dad cry out. Lunna hid in her miraculous holder's hood just before he swung the door open.

"Dad, I'm fine!" She ran up to him, giving him a reassuring hug, "The ground's just shaky."

"Hoh, you have no idea how worried I get when there's an akuma attack." That statement confused Kaetlyn.

Her dad leaned out of the hug and said, "You're staying here with me until Chat Noir and Ladybug fix all of this."

Oh no… "Wha-what about Lune? She can help too!"

"She's a supporting hero in my opinion. She doesn't even care enough to protect Paris. That wolf proved that when she disappeared for so long."

The saddened expression on his daughters face confused her.

"What is it?"

Before Kaetlyn could stutter out an answer, she heard Lunna's voice calling out from the window.

"Help me! Help me please! I'm stuck!"

Her dad rushed to look over the window. He didn't see anyone, but someone was out there.

"You stay here, Kaety, I'm going to go help whoever is down there." He rushed out the front door, "Don't leave the apartment!"

Lunna flew up and through the window, floating besides Kaetlyn.

"You're welcome." She said in a snarky tone when the girl didn't respond.

"Thanks…"

"Hey, are you alright?" The kwami's tone became much softer.

Kaetlyn snarled, "If he was going to care about my wellbeing so much, then maybe we should have moved here."

Lunna stayed silent.

"Whatever. Just- Moon, Rise, or whatever."

Upset and confused, Lune hopped on her windowsill and leapt roof to roof. She eventually found Chat and Ladybug.

The akuma this time was Stormy Weather 2. She's returned and now stronger than before. She created a volcano that should erupt and smog the whole world. Ladybug and Chat defeated her with Lune saying a few one liners, just sort of tagging along…

The wolf hurried back to her apartment and fell to her mattress when Stormy Weather was defeated. She was almost out of breath when her father came crashing into her room.

"Oh, thank goodness you're still here. I thought you left." He said, sitting on the side of her bed in relief, "Where were you? I came back after I couldn't find whoever was outside and you were gone."

Kaetlyn sat up, "I… was hiding in the closet?"

"Why didn't you come out after the akuma attack? I called your name countless times!"

"J-just scared! I didn't know what was going on or what kind of powers the akuma had! What if they could mimic voices?"

Her dad smiled, turning to the side to kiss his daughter on her forehead, "I called Mom. She and her co-workers are being let off early due to the attack. Work would've ended about two hours from now, anyways."

"At least no one got hurt." Kaetlyn gave a soft smirk.

Her dad stood up and walked out the door, pausing to ask, "How about I cook something? Eggs for dinner!"

She giggled, "Breakfast sounds good for dinner."

"Alright, then!"

Kaetlyn stood up to close the door. Her dad always left it open.

"If he learned how to cook on a stove, you could be eating all the steak you want!" Lunna said, hovering at shoulder height next to her miraculous holder.

"Steak is expensive, though. We can't have it every night." She twirled her bracelet. One, Two, Three, Four…

"I bet if you got paid as a superhero, you'd have enough money for a whole mansion!"

"That'd only be if I did a good job." Four, One, Two, Three…

"You get better with every akuma you face! Pretty soon, you'll be the best hero!"

Kaetlyn giggled at that, "We managed to defeat Stormy Weather because Ladybug's 5 minute-"

One. Two. Three. Four.

"Lunna,"

The kwami's ears perked up. Kaetlyn stopped twirling her bracelet, holding up the wrist that wore it.

"Where's my fifth jewel?"

...

The woman snatched Lunna, clutching her in her fist.

"P-please…?" The kwami squeaked.

"I stole you thousands of years ago so you can obey me! Not go running off with some girl!"

"Wh-who else is suppose to help you in your plan-?"

"Not another word out of you." She tightened her grip. She took the wolf miraculous from its box. "Desiree!"

The ghost appeared from the shadows of the void, "Yes,my queen?"

"I want you to tie this bracelet with me! The kwami attached to it cannot leave my side!"

"You'll have to say the magic word for your command to be fulfilled, your highness."

"Master, please!" Lunna interrupted, "Just- just a chance! Give me another chan-" The demonic stare her master gave shut her up real quick.

She let go of Lunna, who took a few steps back when released.

The woman rested her head on her hand, leaning on the arm of her throne. She held up the bracelet with her other arm.

She spoke in monotone, "I wish for a single jewel to break off of this bracelet." Her wish was granted. "I wish to be able to use the broken off jewel as a way to watch through the rest. Like a...what was it called? A camera?" Her second wish, granted.

"Finally, I wish to be able to control whomever is connected to the wolf miraculous, using this jewel as a way to command them; Kwami and whoever wears the costume." Third wish granted. The woman had one of the purple jewels in her palm. The bracelet had only four.

Desiree bowed, "I cannot guarantee the miraculous will act the same as before. It has been created with magic not my own, and magic much more powerful."

"As long as I get what I want." She admired the jewel, "Lunna."  
The kwami flinched at her name, "Y-yes, master…?"

"You heard what I'm able to do now. So you can't try anything funny and get away with it." She shut the box and handed it to Lunna. The wolf's eyes sparkled with glee.

"Take it back to the girl. I will be checking in on you occasionally from now on during night, so I suggest you get some real work done."

"Thank you. Thank you! Thank you, master! Y-you won't regret this!"

With a wave of the woman's hand, Lunna flew off in the opposite direction, portal appearing just big enough for her. It disappeared when she flew through and entered the streets of Paris.

"You're getting better at controlling the void."

"Well, I have to find something to do after being cast away for thousands of years. Those foul Order of the Guardians had a surprising amount of power when trapping me here."

"I-it must have been damaged when reentering the miracle box." Lunna explained, "I never opened the box holding the miraculous until I came back to you."

"That doesn't explain how a whole jewel could go missing. If it got damaged like that, I would've found the jewel in the box. It doesn't just disappear!"

"Uh...well…"

"I'm home!" Mom's voice chimed from the front door, "Kaetlyn?"

Lunna phased through the closet door and hid.

"Kaetlyn, are you okay?"

"Hm? Yeah, Mom, I'm fine." She hugged her mother, "Dad kept me safe."

He mother sighed, "Lately, the akuma attacks seem to be getting more dangerous each time."

Kaetlyn didn't know how to respond.

"How about you go help Dad cook while I settle in? Make sure he stick to breakfast?"

The girl nodded, hearing Mom complain under her breath about her husband's limited cooking skills.

Lunna stayed in the closet until Kaetlyn went to bed. She managed to get away with explaining anything. Of all miraculous to steal, it had to be the wolf miraculous, didn't it?


	27. Negence

A/N: So yes, the wolf miraculous has been destroyed, so her weapon is gone and her suit is not as flashy. The woman has the ability to control the wearer of the miraculous, but she won't be controlling Kaetlyn for a while. She can choose when to use that little wish-made ability. Hope that clears things up! Thank you!

It was lunch time in the cafeteria. Kaetlyn just got out of line with her tray of food and walked around, looking for her friends. School lunch in France was actually edible. Kaetlyn learned that during her first few days in school. The food they served was really good compared to school lunch in America.

Kaetlyn found Xack and Reid Sitting on opposite ends of a circular table.

"Hey, guys. Where's Arden?" She greeted as she sat next to Reid. Arden would be typically sitting beside her, next to Xack.

"She wasn't in class today. I don't know." Reid responded.

"She texted me this morning. She came down with something." Xack answered. He glanced a smirk at the irritated Reid when Kaetlyn wasn't looking. A point goes to him for being able to answer her question.

"I hope she's okay. Is it bad?" The girl asked before taking a bite of food.

"I'm not sure. Arden didn't specify."

Reid spoke under fake coughs, "Guess you're not as useful as we thought."

Xack growled.

Kaetlyn pretended not to know what was going on. They fought way too much to even be bothered with. It was just a normal part of the routine at this point.

Skipping to the end of the day, Kaetlyn texted her parents that she'd be stopping at Arden's house for a while. She asked Xack for her address beforehand. It wasn't any farther than a few minutes walk from her own apartment.

Entering the building and taking an elevator to the correct floor, Kaetlyn knocked on the door after double checking it was the right room. With no response, she knocked again. It took a few more seconds before a tired Arden dressed in loose-fitting pajamas creaked the door open.

"Hey Kaetlyn." She croaked. Her eye were heavy with dark, tired pools underneath. She was looking a little pale, too.

"I was just coming to check on you. Xack was actually nice enough to hand me your homework to give it to you."

She smiled, "Thanks."

"Would it be okay if I came in? I don't mind. I understand if your parents might not want me-"

"No, it's fine." She sniffed, "They're actually out with my brother." Arden opened the door and stepped to the side for her friend to walk in. "My mom cleaned the place, so you shouldn't get sick as long as you stay out my room."

Kaetlyn opened her satchel and took out Arden's homework. The ill girl pointed at the dining table. That's where she placed the papers down.

"Try not to talk too much. Your voice sounds awful." Kaetlyn informed.

"I can just make some warm honey lemonade." She blew her nose with a tissue from the box in her hands.

"Warm lemonade?"

Arden nodded, "It's a drink my mother would make for my brother when he got a sore throat."

Kaetlyn looked around the apartment. When entering the door, there was the small kitchen on the left, the round dining table next to it, and the tv against the right wall with a couch and rug. Between the section was a walkway leading to a small space with three doors. The middle was open to reveal the shower curtains in the bathroom.

It was nicely decorated with lots of warm colors. The main room reminded Kaetlyn of a cozy cabin, somewhat.

"This is a nice place you got."

"Thanks."

"Where's your room? You should rest. Did you take any medicine?"

Arden gave a weak smile at how much her friend worried for her.

"Yeah, I'll go lie down now. Thanks for stopping by."

Kaetlyn watched Arden enter the door along the wall with the kitchen. She wore a saddened expression, worried for her friend.

"Are you sure you're okay? I could stay with you if you like. Just be here watching TV or something incase you need anything." Lunna didn't even need to persuade Kaetlyn to offer help.

"It's okay. I don't want to bother-"

"I have a couple hours before I have to go back for dinner. I have homework to do anyways. It would be nice to study in a different setting." Before Arden could retort, Kaetlyn added, "Do you really think I'll leave you alone while your sick? I'm your friend after all. I'm stubborn, too."

Arden giggled despite her aching throat. "Fine, but don't come into my room. I don't want you to get sick, too."

"Got it!"

Arden closed her bedroom door, giving Lunna the opportunity to fly and look around for herself.

"Lunna!" Kaetlyn hissed so Arden wouldn't hear, "Stop snooping around! We're guests!"

"No, you're the guest. I'm just a kwami who's got nothing better to do." She phased through the wall of one of the closed door at the end. With a sigh, Kaetlyn sat down at the dining table and took out her own homework. Arden never specified what she could and could not do, so she thought it was best to just work on something of her own. She couldn't get in trouble for doing her own homework.

Kaetlyn looked at the pictures and photos on the walls, her plan to work quickly being ruined. There were some nice paintings of places in france. She liked the one with the distant night-time view of the Eiffel Tower. All the soft yellow lights made her feel relaxed and calm. Next to the front door was a collection of family photos. There was a young woman with dark skin and short brown hair with blonde highlights next to a man with black hair and brown eyes, his skin much darker. Both looked happy in their wedding dress and suit. It must be Arden's parents on their wedding day.

There was a photo of her mother cradling a baby wrapped in a pink blanket. That must be Arden. Another photo of toddler Arden playing with toys.

Kaetlyn found a photo of her father trying to carry a small, wild baby with black hair growing out. Another had the boy smiling, his mother pointing at his first few teeth growing in. Arden smiled in the background.

She looked at all the other photos. She couldn't find many of Arden beyond her toddler and early childhood years, but there were plenty of her brother and her parents.

"Hey, Kaetlyn."

The girl jumped, forgetting this wasn't her house. She turned around to see only Arden.

"Oh, what is it? Do you need something?"

"Just came to make some lemonade. I see you found our family photos." She opened the fridge to take out lemonade and placed it on the countertop to get the honey.

"You really shouldn't be talking that much. It'll just make your throat worse."

Arden just shrugged as she stirred the lemonade and honey in a glass.

"I'll be fine. My parents are coming back with medicine."

"What about your brother? I assume that's the boy in these pictures."

She nodded and croaked, "He went them so he-" She coughed, "-wouldn't get sick." She put the glass in the microwave and set the time for a few minutes. Kaetlyn didn't pay attention to the time because Lunna peaking out Arden's bedroom doorway caught her attention.

Kaetlyn sneaked off to the kwami, whispering, "What do you want?" in an annoyed tone.

"Come look at her room."

"Isn't that invasion of privacy?!"

Lunna rolled her eyes and dragged Kaetlyn by her hood into the bedroom. Who knew a kwami could be so strong?

Walking in was a short walkway before it opened up into a...rather small room… There was a single bed with one thick blanket and bed sheets pushed up to the back wall. Next to it were small drawers with a lamp and her phone charging on top. There was a clothes basket at the end of her bed with a table and chair next to it, a space between just big enough for someone as skinny as Arden to easily walk between. There was a washing machine and dryer side-by-side against the wall closest to the door, and an outline in the side wall next to it where the ironing board would fold down. There were shelves with cleaning supplies and other house items stored.

Kaetlyn whipped around when she heard the wood creak from Arden entering. Lunna was already hidden in her hood.

"A-arden! Sorry for coming in! I-I-Uh…"

"I'm too tired to freak out. It's fine." Arden walked past her, sipping her warm honey lemonade through a straw.

She sat down on the side of her bed as Kaetlyn asked, "So, this is your room…?"

"Mhm."

"It's...cozy." She couldn't say that in a happy tone.

"No need to-" Arden cleared her throat, "-bother. I know how bad it is." She placed her glass on the ground at the head of the bed. Wrapping herself in her blanket and leaning back. "Can you get a box of tissues? Second shelf."

Nervously, Kaetlyn walked to the shelves and found unopened boxes of tissue. She took one and opened it, then handed it to her friend.

"Why is…" She trailed off as Arden blew her nose, not knowing if it was appropriate to ask her question.

"My brother needed a room, so I moved my stuff here and he took my old room."

"I… see…"

Arden coughed before explaining, "Like I said, my parents wanted a boy. Once he was born, he was all that mattered."

It made Kaetlyn sick that she spoke as if nothing was wrong with that last sentence. She sat down in the chair, which was so wobbly she thought it would break under her weight.

"All those photos…" She nodded her head to the wall hiding the rest of the apartment, "Majority are your little brother."

"Yeah..." Arden blew her nose, "I didn't like cameras anyways."

"How are you going to be the first woman on Mars if you're camera shy? News reporters will be swarming you. Maybe my dad will be there and you can answer some of his questions."

Arden smiled, "You remember that?" She referred to when She, Kaetlyn, Alix, and Nathaniel all went on the ferris wheel a while back.

"Yep!"

A moment of happy silence followed. It dragged on for a second longer than it should've, and Arden began to frown.

"Hey, Kaetlyn…?"

"Hm?"

She coughed before asking, "Is it okay for me to vent? Well, I'm not really complaining...but I just feel like talking to someone."

Kaetlyn smiled, "I'll be that wall you can talk to. I won't even remember it if you don't want me to!"

That made her smile.

"I barely remember it, but-" She sniffed, "When I was younger, my parents would come home with toys and new clothes all the time. It was nice, but they kept my hair short, dressing me in boys clothing and give toys targeted for them. If there was a show for girls, they would change the channel and play something else. I was happy, but too young to realize they were persuading themselves."

Kaetlyn kept quiet. She knew Arden needed rest, but this was an important topic to her.

She took a few sips of lemonade before continuing, "I was so happy when my baby brother was born. I could play ball outside with him, play with my race cars and dog plush. I did do that, but my parents started paying more attention to him from then. He got the newest toy, he got all the limited edition race cars, he got to choose what we played, and I would get fussed at if I didn't let him play with my toys or if I didn't want to play with him when he asked me to.

"As I got older, I started to realize how little my parents payed attention to me. I asked for money to go to the book fair at elementary school, they said no. When my brother asked, they went with him after school and bought him everything he wanted. When I came home with a perfect score on my test, they said that was good. When my brother came with a 'B', he got praised and was given extra ice cream as a reward."

Arden coughed and sniffed constantly while talking. Kaetlyn couldn't bring herself to tell her to just stop and sleep.

"Eventually, I got whittled out of their life. As long as their son is happy, their happy. I've tried doing bad things; Skipping classes and purposely failing tests just so they can talk to me, but I was too skittish to do any of that. I just started to think I didn't need any attention, persuade myself I was fine.

"When I met Xack, I was so happy. He was the first person to talk to me. He's kind, so it didn't matter how I acted or looked, he saw I was hurt and came to help, but I haven't even told him what my life truly is like…

"When I get lonely, I'll just go outside and hang with Xack for a few hours. We'll go to the museum, park, swimming pool, just anywhere where we can talk and have fun. I got happy when you came into my life, because it felt like my family was complete."

"That last bit confused Kaetlyn. She stared at Arden, who responded with, "I finally had my parents."

She blushed.

"Honestly, I see you, Reid, and Xack as my family. My mother, father, and brother. We all cared for each other, all spent time together, and when I got sick, both you and Xack showed you cared and came to my aid… just as parents should when their child is sick. Instead, they're out eating and shopping while I'm here."

"I...thought you said they would get…" Kaetlyn murmured to herself, her voice getting softer with every word.

"They did say that, but my brother has social media. He just posted what they were all eating on his account." She sipped her lemonade, "Jean is a good kid. Despite being spoiled, he's smart and polite. He grew up with me in the background, so that's all I was to him: a background character. It's not his fault, though."

"Arden…" Kaetlyn didn't know how to respond… "I'll go get you some medicine." She stood up. "I'll be back as soon as possible. I have enough time to run to the pharmacy and buy something for you!" She was already out the bedroom door and running outside to the elevator.

"You have an hour, how are you going to buy medication and get back in time?" Lunna asked, "How are you going to get the money?!"

"Well," The elevator dinged with every floor passed, "I could take a taxi, or I could have Lune rush there. She can just leap over all the traffic."

With a final ding, the doors opened to the roof and Lune sprinted out, leaping to the next building, then the next. She always kept some money on her, but snuck into her room through the window to get some extra cash, just in case.

Arden sniffed and coughed. She hated being alone. All she wanted was someone to hug her and nurse her back to health.

She closed her heavy eyes, not seeing the purple moth to phase through the wall and into the silver necklace she always wore around her neck.

Kaetlyn left her phone in her satchel back at Arden's place, so she had to get a tourists guide for a map of the place. Reading a map wasn't one of her strong suits, so it took her awhile to find anything.

"Isn't this it?" Lunna pointed out. The girl sat on top of a roof, Lunna here for extra help.

"No, that's it. Mmm…." They glanced up when they heard screaming. Kaetlyn left the map as she jumped off the roof, Lune sliding down the wall and running towards the commotion.

She skidded to a halt when finding a large crowd of people excitedly screaming at a girl on top of a building.

She wore a sleeveless, asymmetrical hem dress covered in pale blue glitters. She wore dark grey leggings underneath with knee high heel boots with the same bright and sparkly glitter. The girl had long curly hair with dark skin and bright green eyes soaking in the sight of the crowd.

The overall look reminded Lune of some celebrity. Not a specific one, but it just seemed like an outfit celebrities would wear. The more eye catching the dress, the better.

Lune climbed to the top of the building, standing behind the girl.

"So, I assume you're an akuma?"

The girl turned around to see the wolf.

"That's right. So what? I'll be on the news for weeks- no, months!"

"I'm in a hurry, so let's make this fight quick." Lune swung her fist for a punch, but the girl tilted to the side in time to dodge.

"No one wants to watch a short fight . My audience is looking for a long battle that drags out into my victory!" The crowd below cheered in agreement with the girl.

Lune stared into the girl's eyes. A feeling of admiration swept over her for some strange reason.

The girl smirked devilishly, knowing she would win. That's when something wrapped around her forearm. It was a spotted to yo-yo.

"I think you've hogged the spotlight long enough!" Ladybug shouted from behind.

When the girl looked away from Lune, the wolf came back to her senses.

Ladybug stared into her eyes now, the same sense of admiration towards the girl as Lune had. She unwrapped the yo-yo.

"Ladybug!" The wolf shouted, running over to cover her eyes with her hand, "Don't look into her eyes! I don't know what it is exactly, but I think she can make people adore her if they look at her."

The girl snarled, then sneezed. She sniffed, wiping her nose with her finger.

"This cold is no good if I want to be the center of attention…" She mumbled to herself.

"Arden?" Lune slowly stepped towards the girl. Her face looked familiar. It was Arden!

"Lune!" Ladybug took the wolf by the waist, threw her yo-yo, and swung away.

"Agh… sorry…" Lune rubbed her eyes, "How are we going to beat her when we can't even look at her?"

"We just can't look at her eyes." Ladybug reminded, "We need to find where the akuma is…"

"What about that pendent on her chest?" The girls looked up from the street to see Chat sitting on the nearby light pole.

Lune recalled the large oval pendant on the chest of Arden's dress. She recognized it from somewhere, but didn't know why.

"I can't think of what else might be the akuma." Ladybug said. Her yo-yo and Chat's pole buzzed. They checked the phone on their weapons. It was the news channel, broadcasting to every screen in Paris.

Lune looked over their shoulders since she didn't have a phone on her. It was the news woman talking about Arden, who renamed herself to be Negence. Ladybug covered Chat Noir's eyes when Negence appeared on screen. The girls caught him up on what they new.

"I'll go stop the news channel." Ladybug stated, "You two keep Negence occupied!" She swung off after that.

The wolf and cat ran back to where they saw Negence on the channel. Lune recognized the background as the cinema, Chat knew how to get there.

It wasn't hard to miss with the ocean of people at the building. The heroes could barely squeeze themselves through.

"Do you see her!?" Lune shouted over the excited screaming.

"What!?"

"Negence! Do you see her!?"

"See who?!"

Both of them covered their ears. They needed to get somewhere quieter, but there were just too many people! Looking around, Lune found a door leading backstage. She took Chat by the arm and pulled him through the crowd.

"This area is reserved for me only!" Negence pouted, "Of course, I understand if you want autographs."

"What are you even doing? Shouldn't popular singers be on stage? This is a theatre." Chat said.

"Yes..these are the important questions to be asking…" Lune sighed sarcastically.

"Yes, yes they are." Negence replied seriously, "I actually had the film crew make a movie all about me! Can you guess who the star is?"

Lune just couldn't deal with this right now… "Just give us your akuma. I promise you'll still get all the attention you deserve."

A purple moth outline appeared around Negence's eyes. When they disappeared, she snarled and stare at Lune directly in the eye. The wolf glanced down at the pendant instead. It had pale golden trimming with the jewel in the middle a shiny silver

"Your trick is pointless if the person your trying to have fall heads-over-heels for you doesn't look at you."

"Hmph, true…" The pendent glowed, multiple somethings jumped out from it. Tall rectangular screens appeared around the heroes, recording Negence's face.

"You can look away from me if I'm everywhere!"

They were trapped, the screen walls leaving no way to escape. The cat and wolf covered their eyes with their hands.

"Chat! Break the screens!"

He took his pole from his back and -quite literally- blindly swung it around, shattering the screens.

They opened their eyes.

"Now, how do you suppose we get out?"

"Just kick it down I guess." Lune lifted her leg up and blew it through the screen in front of her. It fell down, shattering even more on the floor.

"Where'd she go?" Chat asked. Negence vanished from the room. Lune heard noise outside that wasn't screaming. She ran outside and peeked through one of the doors leading into the theatre room. It was Negence's movie playing, a full and overcrowded room watching with amazement.

"Looks like she really likes the spotlight."

"Yeah…" It was more of how little of it she got. This was replacing what she never had. "Come on, she's ought to be somewhere in here. The building is still flooded with her fans."

Chat followed Lune as they searched around the building. No luck. Where on earth could she-

Something red fell from the roof. They saw it through the window near them.

Running outside, they saw that it was Ladybug. The spotted girl stood up, keeping her eye on Negence as she ran off, everyone who fell under her spell following.

"Are you okay, M'lady?"

"I'm fine. I'm sorry I didn't tell you guys I was back. I would have called, but I knocked out the cell towers."

"Understandable." Lune spoke, "So, do you have a plan to beat Arrr…. Negence?"

"I'm thinking of one." Ladybug responded. Lune thought on ways to defeat the akuma as well.

"Actually… I have a plan myself."

"Huh?" The cat and ladybug gave her confused looks.

"I just need you two to keep Negence away from anything that could have her fanbase grow anymore. Lune ran off, trusting Chat Noir and Ladybug with their task.

Lune ran back to Arden's place. She rummaged through her satchel for her phone, then dumped everything else out. She ran around the apartment, taking the family photos on the walls, and going into the brother's empty room for a stuffed dog toy. She ran into Arden's room and took her phone. It was an old model with no passcode or fingerprint in it, shockingly. She went into her contacts and called Arden's mother.

"Hello, Arden?" Her tone was slightly anxious, "There's an akuma attack! I want you to be careful."

"Ma'am, this is Lune."

"Lune..? Wh-where's Arden? Is she okay?"

This doesn't sound like the same person Arden described her mother as…

"She's… I can't lie to you. Arden is the akuma attacking. Please, tell me where you are."

"We were heading to the Pharmacy but stopped a few blocks short from the attack. Oh, I hope you superheroes fix all of this…!"

"I'm coming, just hold on." Lune hung up, shoving the phone in her satchel. She ran off and eventually found Arden's family. Her brother had their father's darker skin and black hair, but had the same green eyes as their mother. He was only a few years younger, but seemed so mature, yet he still had his child innocence.

"Will our daughter be okay?" The father asked in a worried tone.

"Y-yes… No harm will come to her."

"The parents sighed in relief. I don't know how she could have gotten akumatized twice. First Tristesse, now Negence? Is Hawk Moth targeting her?"

"M-Ma'am…?" Lune asked the mother, "Do, you really not realize..?"

Her eyes filled with confusion.

"Mrs. Capelle, your daughter… she's lonely. She got akumatized because you don't pay attention to her."

"B-but-"

"But we give her toys, we gave her a bedroom of her own. She has her clothes and phone. We give her food at home." The father interrupted.

Lune's body began to feel heavy. This was the truth: Arden's parents wanted a boy, but still loved Arden. When their son was born, her parents didn't even realize how much they neglected her...

The wolf explained to the parents how Arden saw it. How she thought they didn't care for her anymore, how she thought they favoured their son of her.

The mother teared up, "Tha-that's not true… that's…" Tears rolled down her cheeks. The father hugged her to try and calm her.

"We never realized- I… I mean, I've realized how a lot of our life involves our son, but I assumed it was only because Arden would go off with her friends so often."

"She always left as often as she could because there was nothing for her at home…" Lune said, melancholy.

While the parents processed the reality of how they treated their daughter, Lune dialed Ladybug's number on Arden's phone.

She answered, "Lune, where are you?!"

"I'm with Negence's family. How are things going?" Lune turned away from the Capelles so they couldn't hear her conversation as easily.

"Well…"

"Heeelllpp!" Chat's voice screamed in the background.

"Negence's fans will listen to anything she commands them to do! Right now, we're running away from them!"

"I want you to keep and eye on Negence. I'll get to you guys in a bit. Just hang in there!" She hung up. With a deep breath, Lune turned around to Arden's grieving family and said, "I have a plan to get the akuma from Arden. I need you guys to talk to her, but I can only carry one of you."

"I'll go." The brother volunteered almost immediately.

"Wha-"

"I said I'll go. I feel like, out of everyone, I should be the one who helps my sister."

"What's your name..?" Lune asked.

"Jean Capelle."

"Jean, are you sure-"

"I am." He was so grown for his age, "I didn't know it at first, but Arden has been lonely all because of me. I haven't done anything to help her, I just continued to let Mom and Dad treat me and Arden how they did because I didn't know what else to do. I want to help her."

Lune gave a soft smile. "Okay."

The wolf gave Jean a piggy back ride as she searched for Ladybug and Chat over the phone. She found them being chased by the mob of people. Negence wasn't too far behind them. She leapt onto the roof the akuma stood on, behind her so she wouldn't see them.

"Okay. Don't be scared." Told told Jean, "If something goes wrong I'll be here to protect you. Remember not to look directly into her eyes. That's how she-"

"Don't worry. I know what to do."

"Huh?"

Jean got off, walking to Negence. He turned to the wolf, waving his hand for her to hide. She did and watched everything, keeping an eye out for any signs of danger.

"Arden." Her little brother said. Negence spun around, scowling in disgust.

"You…"

Jean's face was emotionless, "Why are you attacking Paris?"

"I'm not attacking anyone! I'm simply showing off! What's wrong with being the main character for how long I've been after how you and our parents treated me?!"

"Arden, you don't understand. Mom and Dad didn't even realize what they were doing."

"Oh, they realized plenty. They don't care about me!"

"They do, but just didn't show it."

"What kind of parents are they then?! Quite pitiful if you asked me!"

"Arden, please." He sniffed, his voice starting to choke up, "Mom and Dad loved you since you were born. You were what brought joy into their life. They will talk about you to me at times, and I was confused too because you were always in the background during my life. When going to school, some of my friends will talk about their older siblings, and I wanted that from you, but you were always so quiet. You barely talk to me and I was too scared to talk to you. I thought you hated me…"

"You're right about that! I wanted nothing to do with you after you stole my parents away from me! They might have tried to turn me into a boy, but at least they knew I existed!"

Jean stared directly into Arden's eyes, "I love you! I love you, Arden! You're my big sister! You should've been a huge part in my life, but you were constantly out somewhere, trying to distract yourself from your home and family!" His tone roared with fury, "You think you're the victim, but you played a part in this, too! Maybe if you spoke out and said something! Anything! Maybe if you stopped running away from us and tried telling us how you felt! I'm starting to think I'm the only one who noticed the whole picture…"

Negence's pendant glowed again, creating screens of her face around both her and Jean. Hawk Moth's purple outline appeared over her eyes, persuading her to go after the heroes' miraculouses instead, but she ignored him.

"Jean-"

"Arden. Arden Capelle: Daughter of Mr. and Mrs. Capelle, and my big sister. She's a quiet yet kind girl who should be an important part of our family, but Mom and Dad unknowingly favoured me and left her all alone, but she didn't even try to do anything to change that! She just ran away and called her friends her only family!" Jean bursted into tears, he cried into Negence's dress, slamming his fists onto her pendant as he sobbed, "Our family is broken! And no one bothers to fix it! Why can't you and Mom and Dad see that! Why can't any of you do anything! You all just pretend everything is fine! I pretend, too because I don't know what else to do! I'm too young to have a say in anything! I just want! My! Family!"

The pendant shattered, the screens vanishing and the purple moth flying out. Negence collapsed to her knees, falling unconscious over Jean.

"Ladybug!" Lune shouted. A spotted yo-yo flew from the ground below and caught the moth.

"Miraculous Ladybug!" She heard the girl shout, swarms of ladybugs flying throughout Paris and repairing everything damaged. Negence transformed back into Arden, and the mob stopped in their tracks, confused and scared about where they were.

Lune came rushing to Arden's side, who was waking up.

"Huh, Lune…?" She sat up, placing her fingers on her temple due to the headache she had, "What happened...wait…" She turned to Jean, and began tearing up. Lune backed away, letting the siblings cry things out.

Ladybug and Chat Noir leapt onto the roof.

"Is everything okay?" The cat asked.

"Yes." Lune smiled. She started to tear up herself, "I'm okay. Jean and Arden are okay, too."

"That's good."

Lune told her partners, "I'll take these back to their parents. I'll come back to help get everyone else back home afterwards."

"Sounds like a plan." Ladybug said. Chat followed her down to the street full of confused citizens.

Lune carried Arden and Jean back where she left their parents, which was a lot easier than expected considering she had to carry both of them simultaneously. Arden was very light, and Jean was smaller and fit, so he didn't weigh that much either.

When dropping them off at the entrance of the building, Mr. and Mrs. Capelle rushed after them, wrapping them into a group hug.

"I'm- so- sorry!" Mrs. Capelle spoke through sniffs and sobs.

"We never meant to treat you so poorly…" The father spoke, "I guess we are bad parents…"

"No-" Arden sniffed, "No, it's not all your fault… I didn't bother saying how I felt. I just assumed you didn't want anything to do with me… I ran away from you guys by spending time with Xack and Kaetlyn instead… I'm sorry!"

Through all these tears, Lune remembered her satchel. Her original plan was to persuade Negence herself that her parents loved her by showing her the pictures and childhood plush. They were family. Her parents still had to have loved her, even if it didn't seem that why, right?

Lune took out the dog plush and handed it to Jean. "Think this would be useful?" She asked him.

The boy took it and gave it to Arden, "Mom and Dad said you loved this, right? I think you should have it back since I basically stole it from you."

"Oh, your doggy…" Their mother placed her hand on her cheek, "I remember that. Yeah, Arden, you would never give it to me to for anything as a kid. It was troublesome getting you to school without it."

Arden smiled, tears still rolling down with her cheeks, "It's fine. I loved that thing enough for both of us, Jean. You can keep it."

"H-hey," Lune said. The family turned their heads to her. She held out Arden's phone, "Why not a picture? One to commemorate the day everything became right again?" Lune thought she had worded it to sappy-like, but the Capelles never said anything about it, so it must be fine.

They all nodded and smiled for the camera. Jean in the front with Arden giving him a big hug, their mother hugging them on the left, and their father finishing the hug on the right.

KLICK!

Lune handed Arden her phone.

"Merci, Lune." Her friend thanked. "Geez...I screwed up big time…"

With a soft chuckle Lune waved goodbye, rushing off to help Ladybug and Chat Noir.


	28. Moving

A girl with short brown hair woke up. Nothing was hurting, but she was stuck in an elevator with a girl in a ladybug-print suit, a boy in a black cat-like suit, and a second boy in a suit that reminded her of an eagle. What's with all these animals?

The girl looked her her hands, which were covered in bandages. Was she wounded? She examined the room around her. There was a hastily drawn picture of a phone and an arrow pointing at a turtle.

"What happened? Who are you?" The girl jumped when the blonde boy in the cat costume spoke. He had green eyes and tanned skin.

The girl in the spots didn't know her name. Thinking about it, the girl with brown hair didn't know either. Her name. She didn't know her own name, not the ladybug girl's name… but she didn't know her name either… Agh, this is getting confusing…!

She turned her head to the eagle boy when he began to whimper. The girl didn't know what to do. She didn't know why, but she knew she didn't like people. If she didn't know them, she didn't talk to them. Yet, she didn't even know herself…

"Hey, your bracelet is flashing." The spotted girl stated. She had black pigtails and bluebell eyes.

The girl looked at her beeping wrist. She had a white bracelet with carvings into it where the four purple jewels acted as the eyes of wolves. One carving of a wolf had a missing jewel.

The girl looked up, "Your earrings are beeping, too."

"Maybe we all go to the same jewelry store?" The cat asked. His ring beeped as well. The pacing of the beeping increased until a light flashed around the four teenagers. Their clothes transformed into more casual outfits, and there were three strange creatures laying on the floor.

The girl scooted to the wall behind her in fear. The pigtailed girl freaked out too, calling them bug mice. The boy who use to be dressed as an eagle de-transformed as well. He had black hair and brown eyes. He stood up, trying to balance himself on the railing to stay out of reach of the 'bug mice'.

The three creatures woke up.

"Woah, I am starving right now!" The black one that reminded the girl of a cat said.

"Me too…" The one that looked like a white wolf grumbled. The third one was red with two black spots on its cheeks and one on its head.

The blonde boy calmly questioned the creatures as if they weren't being from another planet.

The cat and ladybug ended up taking in the creatures as if they were old friends. All the girl knew was they those three things were hungry and that the eagle boy did not know how to handle a situation.

"How can you be handling this so easily?!" He hissed under panicked breathing.

"We have no idea who we are, who we know, where we are," The girl began listing on her fingers, "We don't know what the outside world is like either. For all we know there could be hoverboards and unicorns!"

The three humans and 'bug mice' gave her weirded out looks.

Her cheeks turned pink with embarrassment, but her tone remained firm, "I'm just saying: For all we know, these little...-Imma just keep calling them bug mice- bug mice can be a completely normal thing in the world. With our obvious amnesia, we have no memory of anything. What we know about the world and how to do is either instinctual or from our subconscious mind at this point."

The weird looks didn't stop. Her cheeks went red as she lowered her head, crossing her arms, "Let's just...find a way out of here, alright…?" Her teeth clenched.

At that very second, the elevator shook, falling a few inches from a sudden impact. The light flickered as something tried punching its way in through the ceiling.

The eagle boy wrapped his arms around the girl -who stood up during the comotion- shivering in fear.

"Get off!" She tried prying him away while the cat and ladybug attempted to pull open the steel doors.

"I'm so scared, though! Something's coming for us!"

Did all this guy do was whimper and hide? The girl sighed irritably.

The door opened. Those two couldn't have actually pried it open, could they?

"We seem to be able to fly through walls." The wolf-like bug mouse said to the girl.

"Well, aren't you magical." She replied in a mocking tone.

"Hurry!" The blonde waved his hand for the three to follow him.

"I can't with this thing around me!" She referred to the terrified boy.

The ladybug girl took his hand and ran out with him. The other girl followed. Everyone escaped just before the roof collapsed in the elevator. The doors shut. Good thing they got out in a cliche amount of time.

"Let's get out of here!" The blonde shouted, taking the pigtailed girl by the hand, who let go of Eagle Boy.

They all ran blindly down the halls, down the stairs, and into a giant, open room with destroyed material everywhere. During that time, the girl had come up with names for everyone. She called the blonde boy Cat Eyes because the pupils of his eyes look like a cat's when in their costumes. She called the girl with pigtails Bluebell because of her eyes. Spots sounded like a good option, too. Then the always whimpering Eagle Boy. Then there was Cat, Wolf, and Ladybug, which were the bug mice. It was just for her own sake so she had a way to identify them until they all got their real names. She wouldn't tell them about their new nicknames, though.

"The exit is blocked…" Cat Eyes said.

"Great, now what?" The girl crossed her arms, "And can someone please get this guy off of me?" She referred to Eagle Boy clutching to her shoulders.

"We don't know who or where we are, there's some... thing chasing us, who wouldn't be scared!" Eagle Boy shivered.

Something from behind the elevator doors began banging on them, denting the metal.

"It must be the same thing from upstairs!" Wolf exclaimed in fear.

"Over there!" Cat Eyes took Bluebell by the wrist and ran into the bathrooms, the girl

followed. Eagle Boy was tall and scared, so he ran faster than everyone else.

When everyone entered the restrooms, Bluebell closed the door and leaned against it,

as if that would stop whatever was breaking through metal elevator doors.

"Okay, we're stuck in a building with amnesia being chased by a- a thing that's obviously

got it in for us big time!"

"Then there's these things from our costumes." The girl referred to Wolf, Cat, and Ladybug.

"Uh, excuse me, but these 'things' are hungry." Cat asked Cat Eyes, "Would you mind opening up your shirt to see what smells so good?"

The boy checked the pocket inside his white jacket and took out a slice of camembert cheese. Cat snatched it and swallowed it whole.

Bluebell took out a macaron from her bag and handed it to Ladybug.

"Hey, check your pockets for food." The girl told Eagle Boy.

"Huh?"

"Just do it." The girl found a strip of jerky in her front jacket pockets. With a single sniff, Wolf flew up to her, her eyes begging for the food. The girl took off the wrapping and handed it to Wolf, who ate it gratefully.

"I don't have anything to eat." Eagle Boy stated, turning the pockets of his jeans and jacket inside out as proof.

"That's fine, I think these creatures had their fill." Cat Eyes said.

"Marinette!" Bluebell exclaimed, "My name is Marinette Dupain-Cheng!"

"Please to meet you, Marinette!" Cat Eyes bowed. Bluebe- Marinette giggled in response.

The other three checked their person for an ID. Cat Eyes found his, his name being Adrien Agreste. The girl found hers. Kaetlyn Shire. Hm. Kaetlyn was spelled kind of weirdly, though. She can't recall seeing the name being spelled that way. Then again, she can't recall anything prior to waking up in the elevator.

Eagle Boy didn't have an ID on him, so it looks like Kaetlyn would just have to keep calling him Eagle Boy.

"Of course! We still got our phones!" Marinette took out hers from her bag and held it out.

Without a word, Kaetlyn took out her phone. Darn...a passcode… She pressed the circular button at the bottom of her phone. It opened!

"Sweet! Now we can-" She looked up at the other three, "What's wrong?"

"Our phones are locked…"

"Just press the home button at the bottom. I think I put my fingerprint in it."

They gave her confused looks.

"Let me see." Marinette showed Kaetlyn her phone. It was a different model.

"Uh… I guess we got our phones from different companies?"

The outside shook, zombie-like groans could be heard outside. Ladybug popped her head out using that phase-through-solid-objects thing.

"It's coming this way!" She told everyone.

They hid in the bathroom stall at the very end. It was the handicapped one and the only one big enough to fit four people and three bug mice.

"How are we supposed to get out?"

The thing chasing them started slamming all the stalls open. Everyone kept quiet, looking for a way out. Marinette pointed at the ventilation shaft. One by one, each person crawled in. It was a tight fit, but better than the thing catching them.

The other end led to a space between stairs heading down and up. Everyone hopped out and went upstairs and entered an office room that hadn't been destroyed by whatever was following them.

Kaetlyn started calling all of her contacts, starting with the one marked 'Arden'. It brought her to voicemail. She checked 'Dad' next. It rang only once before a man with a frightened ton answered.

"Kaetlyn! Oh my goodness, are you alright?! You're not hurt are you!"

Oh no… how was she supposed to explain to her father that she had amnesia? Based on his tone, he was stressed enough with her just being in the building.

"I'm fine, Dad. I'm with Adrien and Marinette."

He sighed in relief. "Good. Just stay put. Don't split up, and stay quiet. The akuma in that building is just as dangerous as previous ones. I'm sorry I can't be there to protect you…"

"It's okay, really. I'll do as you say. We won't leave, promise. This room is probably safer than the rest, anyways."

"That's good. I'll tell your mom everything is alright once she's out of work. They should be letting the employees off early since the attack is near her building."

"Alright. I love you."

"Love you too, and please stay safe. We're both really worried for you."

She nodded even though he couldn't see it and hung up.

"How's you luck with the phones?" Kaetlyn asked her new friends. Or maybe they're old friends she's known for a long time, but can't remember from stupid amnesia.

"I have good news and bad news, actually…" Marinette said, "The good news is there are superheroes in the tower that will stop that supervillain!"

"My dad called it an akuma." Kaetlyn said.

"Where are the superheroes, then?" Eagle Boy asked.

"That's the bad news… We're the superheroes! And the thing that's chasing us is the supervillain! And we're supposed to be defeating it with superpowers we no longer have!"

Kaetlyn started petting Eagle Boy's head to calm him. She didn't really want to, but someone had to keep him from freaking out. His hair was soft, too.

"My dad kept telling me to hide and be safe. I think that means he doesn't know I am superhero."

"My own mom didn't know either. She thinks we're all different people." Marinette said.

"Wait, if we're superheroes, then what are they?" Adrien asked, looking at Ladybug, Wolf, and Cat. No one knew the answer.

The three bug mice seem to be talking to each other. Cat flew out the window, then Wolf came over to them.

"Is he going to get help?"

"Well… no…" Wolf hung her head low. Kaetlyn cupped her hands around her, "Hey, it's okay! You didn't say anything to scare him off, did you?"

"No, he decided to leave on his own."

"Then there's no reason to be upset. We don't need him, anyways."

The sound of the elevator door opening caught their attention. Everyone hid behind the office desks. The thing that had been chasing them kept talking about Ladybug and Chat Noir. Kaetlyn assumed that was the names of two of the heroes. The other two must be Lune and Aquila, which the villain mentioned a well.

While the villain began throwing desks and chairs looking for them, Marinette took Adrien's phone and some things laying on the desk they hid behind. She wrapped tape around his phone, they crawled to another desk while avoiding the villain, and she called his phone. The villain ran to it, only for Marinette to pull the phone back with the line of tape.

"They ran out the room and into the stairway, heading upstairs. Ladybug stayed behind and flew downstairs. When the villain ran out, Ladybug opened then closed the door, making the villain think they were heading downstairs. The group ran back into the room they left.

"Now that that thing's gone, we should work on becoming heroes again." Kaetlyn said, back to petting Eagle Boy.

"But how?" Adrien asked.

"Let's look at some previous news footage. My phone still has some juice." Marinette said. Everyone huddled around her to watch the video of them fighting before their amnesia. The news woman called the hero Marinette was 'Ladybug', Adrien was Chat Noir, Kaetlyn was Lune, and Eagle Boy was Aquila.

Chat Noir got hit by a blast from the villain, who was a completely purple silhouette of a man with his right hand a glove the the left a small canon. It looked like one, anyways. Chat Noir was thrown into the elevator with Ladybug drawing something inside. Lune was blocking blasts from the villain with two brown strips of metal that looked like Aquila's wings. Lune got hit, then Aquila came to block the second one with his wing, sending them both fly into the elevator as Ladybug got hit too.

"A drawing! There was a drawing on the elevator wall!" Marinette exclaimed, describing the drawing as a turtle and a phone. She scrolled through her contacts and found titled 'Fu' with the profile picture being a green turtle.

She rang, the sound of an elderly man responding. During the call, they learned that the flying creatures were kwamis. Ladybug was Tikki, and Cat was Plagg. They needed the kwamis to transform into their superheroes, otherwise they were stuck as civilians.

"Mr. Turtle? I'm Kaetlyn, what about my kwami?"

"Kaetlyn…?" He sounded confused.

"Yes. I think I'm supposed to be Lune. There a boy here, too. He's supposed to be Aquila."

Mr. Turtle sounded worried, "Lune, say 'Lunna, Moon Rise' to transform."

"And Aquila? The eagle?"

"..I don't-" The battery died, ending the call.

They heard something from up above. They looked out the window and saw a purple light coming from the roof.

"Ladybug! Chat Noir! If you don't come out of hiding and give us your miraculous, this giant bubble is gonna erase the memories of every single person in Paris!"

"It's time to bring Ladybug back." Marinette said. "Tikki, spots on!" It was the phrase she had to say to activate the transformation. Her outfit turned into a red skin tight suit with black spots and a mask. She took the yoyo from around her waist, pressed a button, and opened it. There was a screen inside. She began reading the manual to the new powers and weapon abilities. When she said 'Lucky Charm', the yoyo glew and a teapot flew out.

"I guess this is just pure magic. No sci-fi like I had hoped…" Kaetlyn sighed. She stopped petting Eagle Boy since he had calmed down now. He was actually calling his parents right now and letting them know he was alright.

Ladybug ran to the roof to fight the villain, leaving the others here. Eagle Boy came back after hanging up on his mom.

"How'd it go?"

"She was really confused for some reason. I told her where we were. She said she thought I was in school. She didn't know who Marinette and Adrien were either. Kaetlyn, apparently you're my friend from school."

"Really? Did she say your name at all? Maybe I have you in my contacts, then."

"My battery died after the call, so you wouldn't be able to call me and find out. She kept saying a name that I think was mine, it was-"

"Adrien, what are you doing?" Kaetlyn asked. She was using tape and cardboard boxes to create a downgrade of his Chat Noir suit.

"Marinette is going to need help, and I want to be there to help her." He put on a box over his head, holes cut out for his eyes, "No one is supposed to know our secret identities, so I'll have to wear this." Before Kaetlyn could protest saying how dangerous that was, he ran off and headed to the roof.

"Come one, Lunna." She spoke to Wolf, "Let's go help them. I forgot I had powers, too. Lunna, Moon Rise!" A bright white light ignited from the bracelet on her wrist. A white skin tight suit replaced her hoodie and jeans, a mask covered the whole upper half of her face, and a headband hidden by her hair appeared, wolf ears sticking out. She looked at her hands and feet, which were covered in grey bandages. And the grey belt around her wait had a tattered tail sticking out behind her. Ladybug's suit looked so cool and, well, hero-like. Lune's look worn down and broken. Was something wrong with her miraculous?

"I'm going to go help them. You stay here, okay? Maybe your kwami is somewhere in the building." Lune ran upstairs and to the roof to find Ladybug using her yoyo to block blasts from the villain's minicanon. Chat Noir hid behind her. Adrien must have found Plagg and transformed.

"Guys! Hang o- Ah!" Lune slipped and fell, sliding across the floor and under the villain's legs. She grabbed hold of his canon and pulled him to the ground. Ladybug swung her yoyo, the string wrapping around the villain's hand. When he stood up, he threw Ladybug to the edge of the building, but not before she could place the teapot on his hand. Lune ran and held her hand out for Ladybug to wrap her yoyo around. Lune pulled her up using the string before she turned into a black and red pancake.

Chat Noir had used his special power to turn the minicanon into dust. Ladybug threw her yoyo at the purple moth that flew out and caught it inside the toy. The moth came out as a white butterfly, and the villain turned into a boy and a girl. Lune hurried to their side to see if they were okay. She didn't know why, but she felt that these people weren't attacking them on purpose.

"What do we do about the bubble?" Chat Noir asked.

"I have another power that would come in right about now." Ladybug said, picking up the teapot. "This should fix everything back to how it was originally.

Lune helped the boy and girl up and Ladybug tossed the teapot into the air, shouting, "Miraculous Ladybug!"

A swarm of Ladybugs spread throughout all of Paris, returning everything back to how it was before the at-

"Nin- Uh..guys! Have you seen a villain called Oblivio anywhere?" Lune asked Nino and Alya.

"You've defeated it already, dude." Nino said to the three heroes.

"It was actually us…" Alya admitted it shamefully.

"It's fine, people are going to have bad days every now and then. No worries." Lune told them. "Ah- Aquila! He was here with us, right?" The wolf ran downstairs in search for the eagle boy, but didn't find him. She tried calling his number on one of the phone at the office desks, but no answer. Maybe he had already left?"

Oh, the field trip! Lune ran outside the room, Kaetlyn running down the stairs. They had come here on a class field trip when Oblivio attacked. She ran to the main entrance to find majority of the class waiting for Ms. Bustier to recollect all of her students.

They drove back to school just in time to gather their things before dismissal. When walking home, something wrapped its arms around her neck, nearly knocking her over.

"Kaetlyyyyyn!" Arden yelled in a childish tone, "How could you scare us like that! I got so worried Oblivio erased your memory and you forgot about us!"

With a sigh, Kaetlyn smiled and placed her hands on Arden's to return the hug. The girl wouldn't let go so she could giver Arden a proper one.

"I'm fine. I should've called you to let you know I'm okay. Sorry."

They turned their heads behind them at the sound of yelling and grumbles. Arden let go of Kaetlyn so she could grab both boy's by their bangs and pull them down to her eye level.

"You two need to stop fighting. I'm getting tired of it." She let them go. Both of them rubbed their hair back to its state before being messed up.

"Fine…" They grumbled. The four of them walked home, splitting up when they crossed over someone's house. They had created an efficient way to way for all four of them to walk home to get back on time, yet still being able to have time to talk and hang out.

Kaetlyn waved goodbye to her friends when they crossed her apartment building. She waited until the elevator reached her floor and walked into her room.

"Kaetlyn, my baby!" Her mom ran up to her and hugged and kissed her, her hands wet after rinsing them off from doing the dishes, "We were so worried! If we knew how dangerous these akuma attacks would get, we would've never moved here!"

Her dad ran up to her, too, squeezing her into a tight hug.

"I'm fine, really! But, what's with the boxes?" Kaetlyn asked, pointing to some flat cardboard boxes leaning against the wall beside the television.

They pulled away and exchanged the same worried look.

Her dad spoke first, "Well, we've been talking about this for a while now, and we've made sure to consider how this will affect everything…"

"Keep in mind we were thinking of what would be best for you this whole time…" Her mom chimed in.

"Well, your mother and I have decided it's too dangerous living here. I called my old job and they said they would let me back in as temporary work."

Kaetlyn already had a feeling what this conversation was going to, but she still couldn't believe it.

"We're moving over the summer. We're going back to Amity Park. Hopefully home will be safer than here in France."

...

The woman created and opening in the void. After the news Lunna had told her, it was time for her plan to come into action.

With Lune going back to Amity Park, she would be able to learn that Phantom kid's weaknesses and defeat him. With that twerp out the way, she can become the queen she once was when alive.

The woman opened a portal into a dark room filled with white butterflies. In the middle was a man in a deep purple suit, staring outside the large window, which was the only light source.

"Hello, Hawk Moth." The woman said. He spun around, terrified of the sight of a dead woman.

"I've come to make a deal with you."


	29. Welcome Back

A ghost with green skin and gold clothing and jewelry flew through the streets of Amity Park. She glanced back and forth in search of where she left it.

"She's getting away! After her!" A boy with dark skin in a yellow sweater yelled. He had a constantly beeping device in his hands.

He stopped in the middle of a crossroads. A girl with short black hair and a boy with white hair caught up to him.

"Are you sure that ghost detector isn't broken?" The girl asked.

"My parents built that thing themselves. It detects me just fine." The white haired boy stated, his feet replaced with a ghost tail as he hovered above the sidewalk.

"Then it's probably detecting you instead."

The boy in the sweater shushed the others, pointing the ghost detector in different directions.

"Sam's right. All I'm picking up is Danny's signal." His phone began ringing. He took it out of his pocket and answered it.

"I think I got all the ghosts in this section of town." A third boy informed, "What about that ghost woman you chased after?"

"Lost her. We're heading back."

The woman had been long gone. She found a portal in the wall of one of the buildings. The green light outline slowly closing in on the portal, causing it to shrink. The woman slipped through the portal just in time. Away from the strange world outside, but stuck inside the dark void once again.

...

A girl with short light brown hair, hazel eyes, and fair skin took the cardboard from her father.

"Careful, Kaetlyn. It's a little heavy." Her father said. The man had curly, light brown hair with tanned skin and hazel eyes. He wore a green t-shirt and beige pants.

"I got it dad!" The girl called back as she walked through the front door, dodging her mother as the woman walked out to take a box herself.

Kaetlyn placed the box in the living room. She heard a stomach growl. She took a strip of jerky from the plastic bag in the front pocket of her dark blue jacket. She tore off a piece for herself and tossed the rest into her hood. She wasn't saving it for later, because a little wolf kwami had already eaten it all.

"Can I have another piece?" The white kwami with topaz eyes asked, popping her head out from the hood.

"No. And put your head back down!" Kaetlyn hissed, "What if my parents see you?"

"They're outside moving boxes right-"

"Kaetlyn?" Her mother asked, walking in with a box, "Are you talking to someone?"

"Uh… Just… calling Sam! We wanted to meet up later once we finish unpacking!"

Her mother smiled. She brushed her hand through her black hair after placing the box down on the kitchen countertop. Her blue eyes were just like Kaetlyn's. Actually, Kaetlyn had the same eyes as her mother.

"Well, if you go now, you might be able to see her before your dad catches you off duty."

Kaetlyn's face lit up. She rushed to give her mom a hug before rushing out the door. "Thanks, Mom! Love you!"

Kaetlyn Shire: A girl born in Amity Park and grew up with her friends, Tucker Foley, Danny Fenton, Sam Manson, and Reid Forman. Halfway through her freshman year of school, her father found a better paying job in Paris, France. Her first semester of school definitely helped with learning French.

During their time there, a lot has happened. New friends, new sights to see, some new superheroes, and a lot of supervillains. But, it got too dangerous for the likes of her parents, so they moved back over the summer, hoping it would be safer.

Kaetlyn arrived at the doorstep of Sam's house. She rang the doorbell and waited a few seconds. It opened to reveal a girl with a short black ponytail on the other side. She wore a black sleeveless crop top, choker, and boots with metal soles. She had purple leggings underneath a black and green plaid skirt with a bracelet on each wrist.

Her purple eyes widened with excitement and surprise to see her friend.

"Kaetlyn! I didn't know you were back!"

"Sam, come on! Let's go get Danny and Tucker!" Kaetlyn took her friend by the wrist and dragged her to each of the boy's houses. Both were just as shocked to see their friend from France.

They headed to the park to catch up. They hung out beneath the leaves of a tree.

"I can't believe it's been so long! So, what's been going on while I was out of the country?" Kaetlyn asked, leaning against the trunk.

The three teenagers exchanged a strange look, as if trying to figure out what to say.

"Oh, uh...nothing much." Tucker said, shrugging his shoulders. He had dark skin with turquoise eyes; wearing a yellow sweater and green pants.

"Really? I remember Sam complaining about Paulina when I first got to France. Are you dating her yet?" She teased.

"Uh… well, you know… didn't work out so…" Danny mumbled. He had spiky black hair, blue eyes, and wore a white t-shirt with red lining and blue jean pants.

Kaetlyn giggled watching Danny find an excuse. "Come one, I bet you couldn't even talk to her!" Paulina was a pretty and popular girl in school. She was the one every guy fell for.

"Dropping the subject: how about it in Paris?" Sam asked.

"Well, akuma attacks got kinda bad…" Akumas were supervillains in France. It hard to explain to someone who hadn't experienced a supervillain attack themselves, but akumas were just normal Parisian citizens who gained superpowers from negative emotions. Explaining that to her friends lead to a few scratching heads.

"Well, it's not like it's an ability.. There's a rare species of… moths that cause it?"

"Well, we're not in Paris, so let's not worry about it. Besides, I don't feel like thinking anymore." Danny said.

"Yeah, summer is for forgetting about the worries of mental labour and catching up on the hours of sleep school robs its students from!" Tucker added, crossing his arms.

"You have a point, but I don't know if I'd phrase it like that."

The four teenagers spent the next hour or so catching up on what's happened over the course of half a year. While Kaetlyn dealt with magical powers and superheroes and villains, her friends have been dealing with ghost attacks.

"Oh, yeah. That's right. Wasn't there a ghost called Inviso-Bill or something?" Kaetlyn asked. She remembered Sam telling her something about a ghost boy that went around helping people.

"I think that name is stupid. Can't people come up with something better?" Danny complained, crossing his arms while Tucker stifled a laugh. Kaetlyn smiled. It was nice to have some friends to share history with. She had made some friends in Paris, but it wasn't the same as her childhood friends. They shared a deep connection.

Before things got too sappy, Danny got nervous and said he had to leave. Tucker followed.

Confused, Kaetlyn asked, "What's that about?"

"Ah, who knows. Boys are boys." Sam replied, "You know what, I actually remembered I had to...study. Yeah! Study! See you!"

"But it's summer! What are you studying for?!" Kaetlyn yelled as the emo girl ran off.

Lunna -The white kwami from before- popped her head out of the girl's hood. "Your friends seem interesting." She said.

"They're a special bunch. I say I'm the weirdest for deciding to be friends with them." Lunna giggled at the girl's response.

Kaetlyn walked back home. They couldn't get their old house back, but it was close enough to be in walking distant from her friends, as proven before.

"Watch out!" The voice of a teenager boy warned. Kaetlyn halted to a dead stop when what looked like an overweight man came flying through the walls of the building, but the bricks didn't crumble from the impact. Did he phase through somehow?

Not long after came a boy with white hair, seemingly phasing through the wall as well.

Kaetlyn looked back at Lunna, confused. The kwami only shrugged in response.

"I think we should go check this out."

"Sounds like a plan."

Kaetlyn looked around, making sure no one was there. "Moon, Rise!"

With a flash of blinding white light, Kaetlyn's clothes changed into a skin tight white suit with a white mask covering the upper half of her face, wrapping around her head, and two wolf-shaped ears on the top of her head, which were attached to a headband hidden under her hair.

Kaetlyn admired the outfit. It's been a while since she's had to transform. Her expression turned disappointed when looking at her feet and hands. She forgot about her broken miraculous. Instead of gloves and boots, she had grey bandages, and the tail to finish off her wolf-like costume was a tattered grey cloth wrapped around her waist. If her miraculous wasn't broken, her outfit would look so much nicer.

Kaetlyn leapt onto the roof, looking for where those two guys could have gone. She heard shouting in the distance and followed it.

"My house!" She exclaimed. She looked into the window and saw the man and boy duking it out in the kitchen. The man floated above the flooring, using some sort of magic to make the moving boxes float? No, ghosts were a thing. It was never really confirmed to her, but it had to be, right? Unless these were a pair of strange akumas.

Kaetlyn opened the door, but swung it shut to dodge a small box that was thrown. She peeked inside, then snuck in. She didn't know if both of these people were villains or not.

She constantly scrambled to catch the items and boxes thrown from the fight. Just where were her parents during all of this?!

Having enough of this destruction, Kaetlyn shouted, "Why don't you freaks stop destroying other people's property?" They stopped and turned around, confused. "You know, I never believed ghosts really existed. But then again, we got magical superheroes, why not ghosts, too?"

"And...you are…?" The ghost boy with white hair asked. Kaetlyn recognized him a little. He seemed familiar…

"You can call me Lune. What about you?" It sounded more like a statement than a question.

"I am the box ghost! I have power over all containers cardboard and square!" The man the boy was fighting said in the most stupid sounding voice ever. Was he doing that on purpose, or just an actually idiot?

The man used his ghost powers to lift the boxes all over the house. Lune and the ghost boy stood back-to-back, waiting for what's going to happen next.

"I swear if anything in these boxes break, I'll break you." Lune told the ghost boy menacingly, clenching her fist.

"Jeez, calm down. This guy isn't that big of a problem anyways." The boy's hand glew with green light, then he shot the light at the guy who called himself 'the box ghost'. The boxes fell to the ground, Lune caught some, the ghost boy caught the rest. His power of flight certainly comes in handy.

While Lune tried putting all the boxes into the room they were labeled for, the ghost boy took out a green and silver thermos and pointed it at the box ghost. The thermos sucked up the ghost, then the boy closed the lid.

Lune punched the boy in the face. She caught the thermos he dropped and pointed at him.

"Okay, I don't know entirely what's going on, but I know you're a ghost, and ghosts are supposed to be evil!"

"That is totally bizarre logic!"

"Well, I'm kinda new in town. And just because you defeated that ghost doesn't mean you're not evil, too." Lune opened the lid. The boy raised his hands in surrender.

"Okay, okay! Just put the thermos down and I can explain!"

"You nearly destroyed my- Er… This person's house! Not to mention what else you could have damaged on your way here!"

"I can tell you I don't mean to destroy anything, but what can you do with ghosts, right?"

"Tch." Lune lowered the thermos, yet gripped it tightly in her hands.

The ghost called himself Danny Phantom. Looking at him, he was who Amity called Inviso-Bill. Phantom was the crime fighting ghost that went around Amity Park, searching for ghost baddies and sending back to where they belonged. As long as it didn't cause any problems anywhere else, Lune didn't bother asking where he brought them.

They heard a car park in the driveway. Without a word, Phantom phased through the floor and disappeared. Meantime, Lune had to scramble up the stairs and hop out her future bedroom window.

She leapt across the roofs of buildings until she got a few blocks down. She hopped down into an empty trashcan and transformed back into Kaetlyn. She hopped out the trash can and casually walked down the sidewalk.

"Great, now I smell like garbage…" She complained.

"You didn't have to hide in the garbage can, though." Lunna said from her hood.

"Where else did you want me to hide? I know almost everyone in this side of town. If they saw me transform back, it'd be worse than just some random person seeing me."

"How?"

"Well…"

"Kaetlyn!" Lunna hid and Kaetlyn turned around at the sound of a boy's voice.

"Oh, Reid! Hey."

Reid had messy black hair and brown eyes. He wore a light blue jean jacket unzipped over an orange pullover. His dark blue jeans rolled up to his ankles and his orangish-yellow sneakers had black designs and white soles. He and Kaetlyn became friends in Casper Middle school. He studied abroad in France towards the last quarter in school, then went back to Amity around the same time Kaetlyn got back.

"Glad to see you're okay. I hope no ghosts attacked you."

Kaetlyn smiled. He had no idea. "Yeah. It's still hard to believe they're real. I just thought Danny's parents were fanatics of the supernatural."

Reid laughed. Danny's parents -Jack and Maddie Fenton- were ghost hunters. Yep. They still got paid for it, though. Now they wouldn't seem like the town's crazy people...half the time.

They walked back to Kaetlyn's house. Reid walked right in, greeting her parents as they opened the bags of fast food of Nasty Burger: the common hangout of Kaetlyn and her friends.

They were such close friends that as long as one of the Shire's were home, Reid was always welcomed in.

"Hey, Reid!" Her mother greeted, "Sorry, we don't have anything for you to eat. We would've gotten an extra combo for you if we knew you'd stop by."

"It's fine. I had some steak my Mom cooked. I just came to see if you needed help or anything."

"We're good." Kaetlyn said, walking over to the temporary foldable dining table to steal a fry, "Why don't you go find Danny and the others. They ran off earlier. Don't know if something was wrong."

"Oh, okay. If you're good I'll just head off. Nice to see you." Reid waved goodbye as he walked out. These quick little drop bys were very common, so the family didn't think much of it.

"Okay, bye!" Her father waved back. The family then sat down and dug into their burgers, which were delicious despite the restaurant's name.

Reid knocked on Danny's door. When her older sister, Jazz, answered, she called for him and walked off.

"Hey, what's up?" The Fenton boy asked.

"I just talked to Kaetlyn. You know, you wouldn't have to worry about sneaking around when you sense a ghost if we just told her about your powers." Reid said.

Danny quickly shut the door and shushed his friend. "Keep in mind my parents are in earshot of us! I mention of the word 'ghost', and you know the damage they'd cause."

"I'm just saying, Kaetlyn lives here now. It'd be easier to just tell her you're half ghost than all of us sneaking off. Maybe just you coming up with an excuse to leave the scene would work, but all four of us?"

"I know, I know, but how do you think she'll react? You were there when the accident happened, it's a little harder to believe when you're just telling the story."

"She lived in France with supervillains and magical powers for half a year. I think she'll be able to handle some ghosts."

"It's not only that." Danny rubbed the back of his neck, "You know that superhero from Paris you talked about? Lune I think?"

Reid nodded.

"Well, I kinda ran into her when fighting the box ghost."

"What?!"

He motioned his hands to keep the volume down. "It looked like her. White suit, ears, tail, everything. She spoke fluent English, too. The accent was spot on!"

"Okay… That's weird…"

"Tell me about it."

Reid sighed, "Okay. We'll worry about all of this later. Honestly, I just want to enjoy my first few weeks of summer with as little ghost problems as possible."

"If anything, I should be the one saying that."

Reid waved goodbye and walked back home. Danny went back inside. Even though the group was reunited, it might be the weirdest summer yet.


	30. Involved With Ghosts

Kaetlyn and her friends sat in a booth at Nasty Burger, waiting for their food. With the booth only holding up to four people and there being five in the group, Reid took a chair from a table and set in at the end of theirs.

Tucker was playing games on his phone while Reid, Kaetlyn, and Sam chatted. Danny was staring down, not paying attention to anything

"Hey, Danny?" Kaetlyn asked. No response.

Sam waved her hand in front of her face. "Danny." She echoed. He blinked and looked up at his friends. "You were totally zoning out."

"Oh, sorry. Things have been on my mind lately."

"Order 732?" One of the cashiers called.

"That's us. I guess I'll go get it." Kaetlyn said, scooting out of the booth.

"I'll help." Reid got up too.

"What things?" Sam asked, returning to the conversation.

"You know that French superhero? The wolf one?"

"Yeah, Lune. Kaetlyn talks about her and the other superheroes a lot on video calls."

"Let me guess," Tucker intervened, "you got the hots for her, don't you?"

"Ew! No!" Danny cringed at the thought, "I'm saying I think I saw her. She came in while I was fighting a ghost."

"What?!" Sam exclaimed.

"She spoke fluent English, too! I don't know how she got here."

"Maybe akumas are making their way to America?" Tucker exclaimed.

"We could ask Kaetlyn. She knows more about these heroes and villains thing than the rest of us." Sam suggested.

"I guess, but how am I supposed to say I saw Lune without mentioned that I'm-"

"Guess who got the food!" Kaetlyn smiled, placing the tray she had on the table. Reid placed his beside it.

"Okay, this order looks like yours, Danny." She handed one of the paper bags to her friend across from her. Tucker found his bag and started eating. After everyone sorted through the food and found their orders, they began eating in awkward silence.

"So…" Kaetlyn tried finding a conversation starter, "Ghosts." She didn't see everyone tense up at the word. "They seem pretty cool. Aren't they all suppose to be evil, though?"

"Ah… well, I don't think all of them are bad." Danny murmured.

"Y-yeah, some can be cool. It's just not as common." Tucker added before sipping his soda.

"Did any of you have any experiences with ghosts?"

Tucker responded by spitting out his soda all of the person directly across from him; Sam. He smiled nervously as soda dripped from her agitated face and hair.

"We've been around when some ghosts attacked…" Reid said.

"But, do they actually try to harm others or are they just there to scare you?"

"Why? Plan on hunting them?"

"Reid…" Danny growled. The boy gave a teasing smile in return.

"No. It's just that my parents decided it was best to move back since it was safer. I don't know how spirits of the dead causing havoc here is any better than normal people being akumatized overseas. The only difference is that we've lived here longer."

"I don't know about the situation in general, but I think it's 'safer' for the simple reason of you guys knowing more folks here." Reid rested his head on his hand as he answered, "Think about it, if there was something dangerous, would you feel more relieved knowing your child has family friends to protect them if they're away, or a crowded city full of random strangers who don't know you enough to really care about where you are?"

"I guess. It could also be the reason that none of us are prone to become supervillains and attacking everyone else in spite."

"That's a simpler way of putting it…"

Kaetlyn laughed, sipping her soda. She noticed Danny. She could see his breath as he breathed out.

"Danny, are you cold? I can see your breath."

He covered his mouth, standing up as he frantically made an excuse to leave, "Probably. Yeah, I should go get a jacket or something. Maybe ask them to turn up the AC in here."

She turned to Tucker and Sam, wearing a confused expression.

"You know, I should probably check on him, just to see if he's okay. See ya!" Tucker rushed off. Kaetlyn looked at Reid, expecting him to do what Tucker just did.

"I'll go use the restroom." He said, rushing off to catch up with the other guys.

"And I thought girls were supposed to go to the restroom together." Kaetlyn sighed.

"Yeah…" Sam spun her fork in her salad.

"Don't tell me you need to leave, too!"

"Uh..."

The sound of terrified screams interrupted her. A green octopus-like ghost with red eyes growled and hissed as it flew around. It itself didn't destroy anything, but the people frightened from it knocked things over or broke things.

"Oh no…" Sam mumbled as both girls tried sneaking away. The ghost flew in front of them, growling and hissing.

"Sam, what are you supposed to do when a ghost corners you?" Kaetlyn yelled over the screams and chaos, frightened. She tripped and fell trying to back away.

The Phantom boy came flying in, ramming into the ghost and they phased through the wall.

Sam was gone, so Kaetlyn ran into the girls restroom and transformed into Lune. She ran out to where she last saw the ghosts.

"Looks like my prey fell for the bait…" A man with metal skin and green flames for hair had Danny Phantom trapped in a glowing green net. Was this another ghost?

Phantom glanced at Lune, surprised. The metal ghost spotted her, too.

"Oh? What's this?"

"Lune. I'm a superhero."

"I've never heard of you. If anything, you're some random kid in a costume." The metal ghost said, his voice deep and intimidating.

Lune positioned herself to fight. "I'm a kid, yes, but at least I'm not some creep kidnapping people!"

"Why you…" The ghost growled. Lune ran and leapt up, kicking him in the jaw. He wasn't affected by it.

"Heh, gonna have to do more than that, pup." His forearm opened up, revealing a gun pointed straight at her. The sound of it charging up made Lune expect lasers.

Green lasers fired from the gun. "Yep!" She exclaimed, then ducked to dodge. "Nope!" She looked back at the wall behind her, which was fizzing from the laser. He fired his gun again. Lune ran back and forth, constantly dodging.

There was no akuma or weak point, no anything! This was the undead she was fighting. The only way she knew how to beat someone like him was sucking him into the thermos Danny Phantom had.

"Hey, Phantom!" The wolf yipped while ducking, "Where's that thermos thing you had?"

Still trapped in the net, Danny pulled it out from nowhere. Did he have special ghost pockets?

Lune jumped at the metal skinned ghost, but she phased right through and fell to the ground.

"Ghost can go intangible! You'd have to be a ghost yourself to physically fight him."

"Would be nice to know ahead of time!" Lune growled, jumping up, then getting punched back down by the ghost.

"Huh?" The ghost looked at his forearm. A screen popped up. "Not again…" Jetpack wings popped out his back and flew him off somewhere, dropping Danny Phantom in the process.

Lune helped him out the net. "Hey, how am I able to touch you but not that other ghost?" She asked while grabbing his arm to help him up.

"Intangibility is more of something you can activate. It works differently in the ghost zone."

"Ghost zone… What?"

"Long story."

"I have way too many questions."

"Same here. Like, how did you get here and how did you learn english so quickly?"

"Uh...well…" Her brain cells scrambled for excuses, "I'm here because I heard of an akuma got it's way to America. I-I happened to stumble into Amity Park. It has to be around here somewhere…"

The ghost boy crossed his arms, his green eyes not interested in the story. He wore a black skin tight suit with white gloves, boots, and belt. He also had a white logo of the initials of his hero name.

"And what about that English thing? You have a perfect accent."

"Well, we learn english in school."

"And the accent?" This interrogating thing was getting annoying. So much for first impressions! Phantom boy over here obviously did not trust her one bit.

"Question for question; Who what the metal guy?"

"Really? Out of everything going on, you ask for information on a random ghost you failed to fight?"

"Excuse me, I don't know what's going on here! All I know is that ghosts are real and so far you're the only one that's remotely the good guy."

"Remotely?" Danny Phantom echoed, "I am the good guy!"

"Danny! Where's Skul-" Sam burst through the door, her brain stopping when seeing Lune, "-ker…?"

Tucker followed, sharing her blank expression.

"Sa...A random citizen!" Phantom stuttered. Lune raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Don't worry! The ghost is gone! So….I'll go now." The ghost boy flew off, his two feet turning into a tail.

Lune looked back at her friends, who only saw her as some strange person from France.

"Are you two okay?" She asked. The two teenagers nodded, their blank stare glued to their face.

"Don't be alarmed. I just came to help. Since the danger is gone, I'll be going now." After a second or two of awkward silence, Lune ran off. She snuck into the bathrooms and transformed back.

Kaetlyn walked out, taking a deep breath in, then breathing out. "That was close…" She murmured to herself.

She saw Sam and Tucker walking back to the booth where Danny and Reid were already sitting.

"So… The ghost disappeared and everything goes back to normal?" She asked her friends as she approached them.

"Pretty much? They come haunting in, then disappear. It's not often. Even less often for the ghosts to actually attack people." Sam explained.

Kaetlyn sighed, "Well, I guess that is somewhat safer than akumas."

Everyone finished their meal, which luckily wasn't ruined during the haunting, but the atmosphere was uncomfortable, like Kaetlyn didn't know something her friends did. Had it been that long where they just grew out of sync? Hm.. maybe they just had a lot to catch up on?

Danny and Tucker hung out in Fenton's bedroom. Danny paced back and forth with Tucker sitting on the side of the single bed.

"I don't know. It's just weird to me." Fenton complained, trying to find the right words.

"Are you sure you're not just overreacting? Some Parisian superhero drops by America to keep the purple moth thing from causing chaos. Honestly, I think you should just stick to the ghost hunting." Tucker replied, snacking on a bag of chips.

"I just don't trust her. Not to mention how useless she can be! She can't even seem to fight!"

"In her defense, I think this is her first time fighting intangible flying beings." Tucker smirked.

"Just who's side are you on?!"

Just then, his phone started ringing. Danny answered.

Kaetlyn greeted, "Hey Danny! Just wondering if you could tell me anything about ghosts. Your parents are ghost hunters so I thought you might know something."

Danny sighed.

"Oh, sorry. Am I interrupting something?" Kaetlyn leaned back against the wall. She was sitting on her mattress, notebook and pencil in hand.

"No… Just that ghost attack earlier today. It's stressing me out." Maybe he should take Reid's suggestion and tell her about his powers? Making excuses to one of his closest friends was going to be tricky considering how much they hung out.

"Okay. That's fine. I could just ask Tucker or Sam instead if you're feeling that bad about it."

"That actually sounds like a good idea. Call you back later." Danny hung up. Tucker's phone started to ring not long after. He answered and began answering all of Kaetlyn's questions.

Okay! So ghosts appear randomly in the city. Yes, they do attack people, but it more of scares people and doesn't go after specific targets. There's that ghost boy, Danny Phantom, that will come to exterminate the ghosts, but sometimes Danny Fenton's parents jump into the scene.

Kaetlyn managed to get some answers on that metal ghost without revealing her alter ego. Apparently, the internet calls him Skulker. Tucker said he's a tiny ghost wearing a decked out ecto skeleton. So that metal skin and gear is just some suit. Honestly, that guy isn't as dangerous. His only target is Danny Phantom. He doesn't attack people unless they get in the way somehow or you become his 'prey', which is unlikely unless you're the ghost boy.

Now the only big thing left to learn is how to fight these ghosts. To do that, she'd have to team up with Phantom. She'd have to find him first.

Looking out the window, Kaetlyn realized how long she spent on the phone. The stars were already out!

Kaetlyn ran out the door, shouting down the stairs, "Mom! Dad! I'm going to bed!"

"Goodnight!"

"Night!"

She closed the door, hid a jumble of clothes under her blanket, turned off the lights, and hopped out the window. She climbed to the roof and flipped her hood over her head.

Lunna hovered by the girl's shoulder.

"So where do you think we'd find that Phantom kid?"

"Kid?"

"Trust me, I'm older than anyone on this planet."

Kaetlyn rolled her eyes. She looked around. "If I were a ghost, where would I be?"

"That ghost zone place he mentioned?"

"Helpful…" The girl grumbled, "Almost as helpful as this stupid broken miraculous." She held up her wrist, wearing a beige bracelet and four golden jewels. This little trinket was called a miraculous. It's what gave her her powers to transform into Lune. There's supposed to be five jewels, but it somehow got destroyed. Her suit used to look so cool… She had a weapon to go along with it, too.

Kaetlyn saw something white flying around in the distance, followed by green laser blast at something else flying around.

It had to be Danny Phantom.

"Moon, rise." Kaetlyn whispered. She had her hood and hair protecting her face, so no one would know it's her transforming into Lune. Amity was quiet during the night anyways.

The white wolf leapt roof to roof until she caught up to the scene. She saw a white ghost shaped like a giant snake being sucked into the thermos Phantom had.

She sat on the edge of the roof, waving at him, "Nice job! Mind teaching me how to fight ghosts, too?"

"First you threaten to suck me into the Fenton Thermos, now you want me to be your mentor?"

"Fenton Thermos?"

"Uh… Yeah! That ghost hunting family. I saw they threw it out. I took it and turns out it works."

"I see…? Well," Lune hopped down, "Sorry for almost capturing you in that thing. I'm new to town so I was a little spooked."

"That's what ghosts are supposed to do. Well, most. I'm just here to get rid of them."

"And I want to help!"

"What about that akuma?" He raised an eyebrow, his arms crossed.

"Ehr…. I'm still looking for it. What if it attacks a ghost? Then we got an akumatized extraterrestrial roaming around Amity Park."

"I guess… Wait, moths can do that?"

"Akuma moths specifically: Yes?" Honestly, Lune didn't know. There were never anything but humans to akumatize.

Danny thought on it, then sighed when he answered, "Okay, fine. You win. I'll teach you how to fight ghosts."

"Thank you." Lune sighed in relief.

"I just hope you don't plan on fighting me…" Danny Phantom grumbled under his breath.

"Huh?"

"Hm? I didn't say anything!"

Lune just shrugged it off. "So, what's first lesson?" She asked him.

"First you need to learn how ghosts work-"

"They can voluntarily go intangible, invisible. They live in some place called the ghost zone -wherever that is- and they're dangerous."

"Okay… you know some things, but there's still a lot to learn!"

They both heard the growls and garbles of another ghost in the distance.

"For now, just watch and learn." Danny Phantom flew off, Lune following. At least he was kind enough to not phase through walls so she could keep up.


	31. Ghost Hunting 101

"Are you crazy, Danny?!" Sam exclaimed angrily. She sat at a table in the food court with Reid and Danny. They were in the mall. Tucker and Kaetlyn were in one of the stores, geeking out over movies.

"I'm sorry, okay? But what I'm supposed to do?"

"Say 'no'. The other day you were paranoid of her. Now you're helping her learn how to fight ghosts? What if she's just trying to learn how to get rid of you?"

"I considered that…"

"Not long enough, apparently."

Reid tried to find something to calm them down, or at least change the conversation before the whole mall could hear. "It sounds like Lune is here for business reasons. These ghost fighting lessons are probably for the reason she gave: just to prepare herself in case a ghost is akumatized."

"Anyone realize she got here the same time as Kaetlyn?" Sam asked stubbornly.

The boys considered this.

"Maybe they took the same plane…?" Reid suggested unsurly.

"Well, none of that changes the fact that I now have a student to teach."

"Does that mean we'll have to be the substitutes?" Sam asked, done with the conversation that kept going.

"For now, no. I'll just give her a basic 101 lesson and we'll split ways." Danny said, standing up from his seat.

"Just the basics?"

"Just the basics."

...

"Fenton Spector Deflector, Fenton Phones, Fenton Grappler, Fenton Ghost Fisher, Fenton Foamer, Fenton Finder, Fenton Bazooka, and a spare Fenton Thermos." Danny said in his ghost form to Lune. They were in an alleyway in a part of town that was deserted at night. Less likely of a chance to be seen.

Danny dropped all the devices on the pavement. None of them broke, thankfully. Lune crouched down and sifted through them. She picked up a small metal, beeping box. It had a green circular screen in the middle with a red light and a small antennae along with various buttons. A digital female voice statically informed her that a ghost stood in front of her.

"Which one is this?" Lune asked, holding it up. She didn't catch all the names to these things.

"Fenton Finder. It detects where ghosts are." He took a pair of green earpieces, "The Fenton Phones cancel out 'ghost noise' that could potentially affect you. They also help with basic communication."

He handed the Fenton Phones to her. She put them in her ears after confirming that they were unused.

"The Fenton Specter Deflector repels and weakens any ghost that touches the person wearing it. Turn that on and neither me or any other ghost can hurt you."

"What about being the good guy?" Lune teased, buckling the metal belt around her waist.

"This is the Fenton Foamer." Danny held up a bazooka with a container on the back holding green foam, ignoring Lune, "Shoot it at a ghost and the foam will scare it off, keep it from coming at you. It also reverts any effects a ghost casts on a person."

Lune held the gun. It was heavy, but manageable to use if she didn't have to worry about running.

"These seem like they're used for defense… What about actually fighting ghosts?"

"Even though I agreed to teach you, I still don't fully trust you." Danny crossed his arms.

"Why?"

"Maybe because you pointed a Fenton Thermos at me, then utterly failed at trying to defeat Skulker back at Nasty Burger."

"I'm new to this ghost side of the world, okay? Not to mention I'm in a whole other country! Different culture, customs, slang I don't understand."

Danny grabbed a small gun and a fishing rod with glowing blue string. Lune followed as his legs turned into a tail and hovered off.

"Use the Fenton Finder and see if you can find a ghost that isn't me."

Lune did as she was told. She didn't trust completely either, but the only wrong he did so far was nearly destroying cardboard boxes in her house. It technically would have been that box ghost's fault anyways.

"It says there are two others on your second left."

Picking up pace, they turned the second corner and saw two ghosts ruining the trash cans in the alleyway.

Lune gagged at the smell.

"Watch and learn." The ghost boy said, taking out the gun and shooting it at the ghosts. One dodged while the other was caught by a green net. Danny took the fishing rod and cast it at the ghost that got away. It wrapped around it and kept it from flying away.

"Now, I'm a ghost, so I wouldn't need these gadgets. I'm just showing you how to use them."

"Thanks. Now can I learn how to use the rest of the weapons?"

After gathering the two ghosts, Danny Phantom showed the wolf how to use the Fenton Thermos and properly capture them. He said the thermos didn't dispose of the ghosts, only kept them inside. She'd have to give the thermos to Danny so he can bring them back to the Ghost Zone. She still needed to figure out what that was all about.

"So, can I keep any of these?" Lune asked, sorting through the devices and weapons with Danny.

"Well… I could give you the Fenton Phones and Specter Deflector." He replied unsurely.

"Good enough." She took the two devices, "Did you steal from the Fenton Family, or did they make a deal with you or something?"

"Ah… Well… I more of… borrow what they don't need?" He shrugged guiltily.

"Well, not like I can tell them." Lune smiled, "Just as long as they don't start coming after you."

"Yeah. Now, I have to go fight some more ghosts with my friends. I'll see you later." Danny Phantom flew into the air.

"Friends? Are there other ghosts like you?"

The ghost boy flinched. He paused. "Bye!" then shot off.

"Hey! Get back here!" Lune called, but he didn't listen. Sighing in disappointment, she took the ear pieces and belt, then headed home.

...

A ghost woman with green skin and short black hair paced the empty void. She's been stuck inside the awful place for thousands of years, only the kwami she stole to talk to.

"You're power might come back, Miss." Lunna mumbled, her voice echoing in the dark void.

"In this place, it would take me a thousand millennia to regain half my strength, you stupid wolf. Thanks to being dead, I can't use you or the miraculous to my advantage." The woman spat, playing with her golden jewelry: The only thing to entertain her.

"But you're able to create rips now. That's progress!" Lunna's voice shook with fear. Saying the wrong thing would mean trouble.

"I've been able to create rips! You useless-" She stopped herself and sighed. She had forgotten she kept Lunna in her miracle box for some time.

"I can create small rips enough for you to slip through, but if I create one for me, my energy will drain and I'll become nothing. The Order of the Guardians tied me to this void." The woman grumbled under her breath, "Even when I died, their magic still holds…"

Lunna waited so see if her master wanted to say anything more, then spoke, "With your permission, I'll return to my miracle box for some rest."

The woman waved her away.

Lunna flew back into the small, black, hexagonal box holding a white bracelet inside.

When the woman made sure her kwami left, she held her hands up, glowing with a sandy yellow. A tear formed in the void. She slid her hands through and ripped it open. She had already begun to feel weak. When the rip became stable and large enough for her, she peeked outside to see strange buildings multiple stories high. It was cold, and the roads were a strange black substance instead of sand. She slipped through the rip. No one seemed to be around.

"There!" The voice of a boy shouted, "I found a ghost!"

She flew away, not wanting to simply return to the void, but not wanting to get caught by this strangely clothed young man either.

A girl and a ghost boy grouped up with the human boy and began chasing her. She'd need someone else to inform her on this strange world, but that meant Lunna would have to leave her side.


	32. Aquila

A girl with light brown skin and emerald eyes admired all the sparkling jewelry encased in their crystal clear glass boxes. She wanted a new bracelet, or maybe another necklace? She could get her ears pierced and wear the pretty crystal earrings.

"What do you think about this one, Xack?" The girl asked, pointing a necklace with a silver chain and small crystal.

A tall boy with black hair brushing over his brown eyes shoved his phone in his coat pocket to see what she wanted him to look at. "It looks nice. Simple yet beautiful."

"Well look who's the artist." The girl teased.

"Tch."

"Oh come on, that tough guy act isn't fooling me."

"Arden, why don't you just pick something and we can go?" He pulled out his phone again, scrolling through some article. Arden couldn't quite tell.

"I'm just browsing. Moma and Dad say I can buy whatever I want after we move." With their mother's recent promotion, they could move into a bigger apartment they were already packing for. It wasn't far from their original home, so Arden could still attend Collège Françoise Dupont.

"I hope there's a budget."

Arden giggled, "Of course! I'm not that spoiled."

Xack smiled softly.

"You know, I don't mind buying one of these for Kaetlyn. You can give it to her and say you bought it yourself."

He pulled his dark grey beanie over his eyes, his cheeks turning pink. Arden giggled again, calling him cute.

"Shut up." He complained in embarrassment and walked right outside. He leaned against the wall, reading the latest news on his phone. He wore a dark green coat over a sea green shirt and baggy grey pants.

Arden walked out a few minutes later with a small box in her hands, giving it to Xack. "You owe me." She told him, waiting for him to open it and see the necklace inside

He sighed, "How am I even supposed to give it to her? She's in another country."

"I'm sure we'll see her again. You can give it to her then."

He shoved the box in one of his many pockets. He wouldn't be able to give it to her even if he wanted to.

They strolled down the sidewalk, heading to the park. Arden spent most of the week packing while Xack has no one else but her to talk to, so they decided to spend the day and hang out together.

They arrived; Beautiful green plants, a fountain with glistening water, and all kinds of people. Some were parents watching their kids, some were the parents' kids playing games together. Others were friends like Xack and Arden, and a few were couples. Love seemed to be the theme of the day.

"Surprise pic~" Before Xack good react, Arden held her phone high enough to get both of them in the picture and clicked.

"Could you stop with those?" He begged.

"I take one every time we go somewhere. You should be expecting these by now." She swung her legs back and forth. They sat on a bench under some trees.

"Delete it."

"Not until a print it and hang on my wall."

"Ardennnn!"

She giggled. She had countless pictures. Most were with Xack since she knew him longer, but plenty had Kaetlyn and Reid when they lived in Paris.

"Oh, look." She swiped through previous photos, holding her phone up for him to see, "It looks like the first one we took together."

Xack looked at the old photo, long before they met Kaetlyn. He had a pale forest green t-shirt over a long sleeved maroon shirt. He still couldn't believe that him and Reid dressed alike when they first met.

"You didn't delete that one either!"

"Oops. Forgot." Arden shrugged. Xack growled, embarrassed as he tugged on his beanie. He then went back on his phone, making sure there were no akuma attacks. He came across a video titled "Timetagger attacks at Louvre!" Keeping the volume muted, he watched the live video to see Ladybug and Chat Noir fighting what appeared to be an akuma.

"Mind if I head home early? My Dad's almost home and is going to need help with the groceries." Xack stood up from the bench.

"Yeah, go ahead. I'll see you at school?"

"Yep." Then he ran off. He took a taxi to the Louvre museum, sitting anxiously. He got this way before every akuma attack he decided to face.

...

A boy sat in the back of the class, his head on the desk with his textbook propped up to cover his face. He sat alone, sleeping the day away. He didn't hear the bell ring, and his classmates didn't bother waking him up.

The teacher came up, calling his name and shaking him. His head jerked up, terrified when he saw the teacher's cross face glaring at him. He snatched his book and the strap of his satchel, bolting out the classroom. He came across a girl hiding behind the stairs, reading a library book. He didn't realize he was staring until she looked at him and jumped in shock.

He apologized while she stayed silent, her eyes wide in fear. He knew why she felt scared. He was so tall and known as the gloomy loner. People stayed away from him because they thought he didn't want them nearby. He just accepted that fact and went with it until now, where he was too flustered to care.

He tried convincing her he was friendly, sitting with her and starting a conversation, yet keeping his distance. The shy girl smiled, happy she could talk to someone. People didn't like her because of her disheveled appearance. A classmate in her class named Chloe constantly picked at her for her cheap and ugly clothes.

The boy reassured her she looked fine, and they grew closer as friends from their. Both of them were each other's first real friends, and they stayed that way.

...

When the taxi arrived, he didn't see the heroes outside, only the purple skinned akuma in a black outfit with colorful details. Xack hopped out of the car, paying the driver before they drove off.

The akuma used the gun he had in his hand to shoot at Xack. He rolled out of the way. A green portal opened up with the date 1340 on it. So the 'Time' in Timetagger hinted at his ability to send people through time.

"Missed me!" He shouted. Timetagger shot again, Xack dodging once more then running into the underground museum.

He pulled back his coat sleeves to reveal two golden cuffs on either arm. "Feathers Fly." He whispered. A golden glow emitted from the bracelets and transformed his attire into a bronze suit with golden calf high boots and medal blades acting as feathers to the pair of artificial wings on his back. How they worked; He had no clue, but they did what he wanted them to do. He wore a silver mask with a golden nose resembling a bird beak. His hair changed slightly too, and he had a golden bow on his back.

He guessed the cuffs were what the other heroes called miraculouses: magical trinkets that change the wearer into a superhero costume. The outfit came with a special weapon and ability. His was called Eyes of the Sun, which enhanced his sight tremendously.

Xack flew around the empty museum, searching for Ladybug and Chat Noir. He saw them come out of the restrooms. He planned on swooping in to offer any help, but he got knocked over by a shirt girl with pink hair. Alix, was it? He's seen her at school before.

"Aquila!" Ladybug exclaimed when the heroes saw Xack, "It's rare to see you in action."

Aquila never really bothered with the superhero thing. Lune dragged him into it once, but he never willingly started working as a hero until recently. Even this, it was rare for him to do so.

"So the message was for real!" Alix exclaimed in excitement.

"Huh?"

She held out a pocket watch and explained, "This watch has been in my family since forever. It's never chimed until today! And there was a message for you, Ladybug."

The heroine took the watch and opened it, a small cloud of blue smoke forming a girl that stood on the watch. "Nice work, Minibug. You're right on time. Now dig as deep as you can into the past and you'll find the rabbit's burrow." The woman spoke before vanishing.

"Convenient we're in a museum." Aquila commented.

After Chat made a lame joke, Ladybug asked for the oldest thing in the building. Alix took them to the egytian collection. The spotted hero started knocking on everything.

While Aquila let them do their thing, he examined some of the statues and hieroglyphics. It felt weird standing inside here. It seemed familiar, but not like he's visited this section of the building before. It felt like he's been here before… It's… hard to explain… Maybe it had something to do with the strange feeling of being watched? That seemed stupid, though. Maybe it was just his imagination.

The sound of Chat Noir using Cataclysm and destroying one of the statues turned Aquila's attention to the woman found inside. She seemed to be a young adult with short red hair and a blue and white costume resembling a rabbit.

She yawned, waking up. "Minibug! Kitty! I knew you'd solve my riddle." She hopped down the podium. "A basic security measure in case the watch is stolen, but now, I need to do something very important."

And by that, she meant heading to the girl's restroom. Everyone waited outside as she explained herself.

With some time traveling term nonsense, they learned that her name was Bunnix and she came from ten years into the future. She got stuck in the statue from Chat Noir accidentally damaging her miraculous during the fight with Timetagger they were about to face. She came out, handing her miraculous to Ladybug and taking Alix's watch, which happened to be the bunny miraculous in camouflage mode.

"Fluff, counterclockwise." Bunnix transformed into her normal attire, a small bunny-like creature coming from nowhere. Aquila has never seen these things before. Were they the kwamis these heroes would mention from time to time? Why didn't he have one?

The cat ran off to recharge his miraculous while the older Alix suggested to send Timetagger back to the future where he could be defeated by the older heroes who have more experience. It seemed simple enough.

"Fluff, clockwise!" And older Alix turned back into Bunnix. Chat came back and they ran upstairs to face the villain. When they got back to the surface, there was graffiti logos all painted in a grid. Bunnix called it a time web .

Timetagger appeared in front of them. "Give me your miraculous, don't make me ask. It's pretty clear you're not up to the task! When I bring them to Hawk Moth's door, Ladybug and Chat Noir will be no more." He rapped to a rhythm. So he raps and he can travel through time… Okay…?

Bunnix warned them to stay back so the adults could fight. Great… Now they're being treated like children. Even if they technically were, it still hurt. She took the young Alix and placed her beside an ice cream cart, trying to replicate her memories when defeating this guy.

Watching the adults, Chat Noir became anxious, wanting to fight. Aquila started fidgeting too. He didn't know them well and it felt awkward casually standing beside them, so at least fighting could distract him from the fact.

Stubbornly, after Ladybug warned him not to, Chat activated his cataclysm and ran at Timetagger, hoping to get him from behind. He almost got Bunnix's weapon, but she dodged at started scolding him.

Aquila saw Timetagger appear from behind. He swept in, tackling the villain before he could send anyone else back in time.

"Watch out, eaglet!" Bunnix warned. He jumped out of the way and she created her time burrow, knocking him into whatever time she set it to.

"Eaglet… Wait, does that mean I'm still a hero in the future?" He asked her. She's been calling everyone a kitty name because there were older versions of them in the future.

"Hm… nope."

"Huh?"

"I've seen you as mini-me, but you disappeared after a big fight." She explained.

"Wait, what fight? How am I involved?"

Timetagger reappeared, sending Bunnix to the ice age. She came back, punching him, only for him to dodge.

He kept sending her to different times, and she kept coming back. Eventually she ran out of energy, apologizing for her defeat.

Ladybug shook her head, not accepting defeat. "What if today's the day we grow up?" She activated her lucky charm, a notebook falling into her hands.

Timetagger laughed, "What're you gonna do with that? Sign a defeat treaty?" He pointed his gun at Bunnix, "Now give me your miraculous or I get rid of you friend by sending her back to the big bang!"

Angry, Aquila drew his bow and shot an arrow at the villain. He missed, but plucked one of his metal feathers and loaded the bow with it.

"I saw you give us whatever has your akuma before I shoot!" He threatened. These arrows simply phase into a person, only draining the energy of them. Nothing lethal, but this guy wouldn't know that.

"Please, like you can defeat me? I travel through space and time, buddy! If Fluffy Tail couldn't beat me, what makes you think you can?"

He shot at his feet as a warning shot. Timetagger only mocked him.

"Alright, you win…" Ladybug admitted defeat. Everyone froze in shock. "We'll give you our miraculous. All I ask is that you give me a little bit of time to write a letter -to apologize- to my future self."

"What? No. Think of something! You always think of something!" Chat begged her. Aquila still pointed his arrow at the villain, silently not knowing what to do.

Alix gave her a pen. She scribbled something on the paper.

"Time's up! My moment of victory has arrived!" He held out his hand for their miraculouses.

Ladybug crumpled the paper, saying how it was pointless to even bother writing. She gave it to Bunnix and she returned to her own time.

On the heroine's orders, Aquila lowered his bow and dropped his arrow. He stayed put while Ladybug and Chat Noir walked up to Timetagger.

Suddenly, Bunnix's time burrow appeared beside the villain. Ladybug's yoyo came out and wrapped around his hands. Chat Noir's pole shot out, knocking Timtagger's gun off his belt. The younger Ladybug caught it and threw it at the younger Chat, who turned it into dust with his cataclysm.

Timetagger transformed back into his civilian form. Bunnix came and took him back to their time.

"Miraculous Ladybug!" Ladybug tossed her lucky charm into the air and reverted everything to its state before the attack. Aquila flew off before anyone could say goodbye.

...

Hawk Moth growled in fury. Timetagger had said there would be a different Hawk Moth in the future.

"Now calm down." A woman's voice soothed. She rested he head in her hands, talking to him through a tear.

"What is there to be calm about? Aquila helped Ladybug and Chat Noir, and I still don't have their miraculouses!"

"Sometimes it takes patience. Take me for example. It took me over 5000 years to get this far, and I made it through planning and patience." She spoke in a calm voice, grinning devilishly through every word.

"So what do you suggest we do…"

"Right now, I have my own kwami in America gathering information on Lune and that Phantom kid I mentioned before. Once we find their weaknesses and find out ghost boy's secret identity, there will be nothing stopping you from your goals."

Hawk Moth didn't catch the evil glint in her eye. "Nooroo, Dark wing fall." He transformed in Gabreil Agreste: Adrien's father.

"Other than me being tied to this void, we're in similar situations." The woman smirked, "We both have miraculouses and use them to fulfill our dreams, and we both need the Ladybug and Cat miraculous. If I had known of their powers when I snuck in to steal them, I would've gone for those instead of the blasted wolf miraculous."

"Just remember our deal." Gabriel reminded, his voice echoing in his hideout.

"Oh, of course. You'll get your beloved back, then I can rule as queen once more, leaving Paris alone." She reassured him when he gave her an untrusting look, "Don't worry, I'll have the rest of the world bow down to me. I can spare a single city. I won't be that greedy…"

She closed the tear, leaving Gabriel. Putting up that weak act around Lunna became annoying, but if that kwami knew her full power, she'd warn Lune about it.


	33. Fenton or Phantom

Lune ran down the streets, following Danny Phantom and a shapeless black ghost called Shadow. She wore he earphones and specter deflector and had the grappler on her back. On occasions, he'd lend her some extra gadgets that could help catching the ghost they fought.

When Shadow turned the corner, Danny became intangible and flew through the building to cut it off. Lune leapt onto the roof and stopped three buildings down where she saw Phantom and Shadow duking it out. She recently learned that Danny Phantom had what he trademarked it as a ghost ray. It was ectoplasmic beams he could shoot from his used a few of them to fight Shadow.

The shapeless ghost slipped into the shadows and tried sneaking off by flying above Phantom where he couldn't see. Lune noticed it, though, and took the grappler off her back, shooting a glowing green net at it.

"Nice job." Danny Phantom praised.

"Thanks, but weren't there two other ghosts with it?" Lune asked while the ghost boy used the thermos on Shadow.

"My friends should be hunting for them."

Lune leapt down to the street, returning the grappler. "Still not gonna tell me about them? Hope I get to meet them one day." She's agreed to herself that it would be best not to push the subject too far, but her curiosity wouldn't stop her from asking a couple questions.

"Maybe, but thank you for helping."

She smiled, "No problem! I'll keep an eye out for the other two, just in case."

Phantom nodded, flying off with the grappler and thermos.

Lune hurried home, silently sneaking in through her bedroom window. "Moon, set." A white flash appeared, Kaetlyn appearing where Lune once stood. Lunna hurried to get some jerky. Her parents would be asleep by now, so Kaetlyn didn't mind.

She heard her phone buzz and checked it. Arden texted her good morning, but it was 1 am here in America. She texted good morning anyways and talked for a few minutes before going to sleep.

"Kaetlyn, I saw a ghost outside!" Lunna exclaimed. With a tired sigh, "Moon, rise." Lune hurried to help.

...

"Are you sure you're okay?" Reid asked. They sat at Tucker's dining table. His father at work and his mother making snacks.

"Didn't sleep much, that's all." Kaetlyn yawned, her head on the table.

"You know what wakes me up in the morning?" Tucker asked, "Getting more loot!"

"I'm not spending $50 on a stupid computer game" The tired girl said. Yes, both of them can be geeks, but Tucker was on a different level. Kaetlyn liked movies and a few computer games, but Tucker was obsessed with anything tech. Games, shows, movies, consoles, the latest phone models; A bunch of nonsense his friends didn't always understand.

"Come on, if you just try it-"

"I said no."

Reid teased, "Looks like you're even uncool with the uncool."

"Well, I don't see what's wrong with it."

"It's an overpriced game with 8-bit graphics."

"It's fun though!"

The other two laugh. Kaetlyn said, "You stick to games, and I'll stick to TV, deal?"

Tucker crossed his arms, sinking in his chair. His mother came out with a tray of meat and cheeses. Kaetlyn got some France vibes from it, but the Foley's likes their meat, and what went better with meat than some good cheese?

They had fun chatting, Kaetlyn interrupting with a yawn frequently, but still fun. When Reid started talking, she noticed something zip by the windows of the front of the house. It looked like a man and woman on a motorcycle. She came with an excuse to leave early and rushed off. She flipped her hood over her head and transformed into Lune.

Danny Phantom wasn't too far behind the motorcycling ghosts. "I don't get it, we caught them last night!" He exclaimed in confusion.

"How often will a ghost find its way back to the human world?"

"A few days at the least. The ghost zone is big so it takes a while to get back to the portal."

"You still need to explain the whole ghost zone thing."

"After we catch these guys." He tossed her the thermos, she caught it.

The guy driving the motorcycle stopped. He wore black clothing and had long blonde hair. "I knew the rumors were true! So you do have a new partner." He spoke, "Shadow!" The shapeless ghost from the night before flew at her. She didn't have her belt so she had to roll out of the way instead.

"Johnny, this is boring. I want to get some new clothes." The woman sitting behind the blonde ghost said. She had green hair and a red leather jacket and skirt.

"Get back here!" Danny yelled as they drove off.

"I got them. You deal with shadow!" Lune ordered as she chased them. She had trouble keeping up with them, but all she had to do was aim the thermos at them and fire.

Johnny kept changing directions, phasing through buildings and vehicles they ran into. He laughed, this was fun!

"Could you stop joking around? I don't want to be stuck in that cramped thermos again." Kitty, the woman he rode with, asked in annoyance.

"Alright, alright."

They sped off, Lune losing ground between them. She was too slow. Why didn't she let the flying ghost boy to go after them?!

"Dang it…" She murmured, trying to catch her breath. They were too far ahead for her to do anything. She dipped into an alleyway and transformed back into Kaetlyn. She walked out with her hood still over her head.

"Kaetlyn?" Sam asked. The girl jumped in fear and spun around, hiding the thermos behind her back.

"Uh… yeah what is it?"

"I thought you were at Tucker's place."

"Well, I needed to head home and thought I'd stop by." She smiled nervously.

"Stop by? This is the store where I buy my makeup." Sam gestured towards the name of the building above the doorway.

"Uh… Yep! I actually wanted to buy you some lipstick. I saw a pretty shade of purple in the window."

"Not like you, but whatever." Sam shrugged, "Wanna browse and get that new shade for me?"

"That'd be nice, but I realized I forgot to bring money, so I'm heading home to get some. See ya!" Kaetlyn sped walked the other way, making sure her friend couldn't see the thermos. She sighed in relief.

Arriving back home, Kaetlyn walked up to her room and decided to hide the thermos where she kept her other gadgets.

"Why don't you take a nap? Then we can go and catch those ghosts." Lunna suggested.

"That'd be nice." But the doorbell rang. "Ugh…." Kaetlyn checked the door. Reid stood outside. She opened the door. "Aren't you supposed to be with Tucker?"

"Eh, yeah, but I thought I'd check on you." He couldn't tell her that Danny needed help ghost hunting and he wanted to make sure she was safe.

"Thanks, but I'm really tired right now."

"O-Okay. Just wanted to make sure everyone was okay. I'll see you tomorrow?"

Kaetlyn yawned, "Yeah sure. Maybe we can ask Sam to use her bowling alley."

"Maybe. That'd be fun." Reid smiled.

Sam had rich parents, and luckily, she wasn't one of those cliche rich kid snobs. Kaetlyn liked the fact that she knew of her wealth before the guys, just for being able to know something they didn't. Sam refrained from telling anyone so they wouldn't like her for her money, but the group discovered it anyways.

The two waved goodbye as Kaetlyn closed the door to take a nap. Once the door closed, Reid spun around, biting his knuckle. Why couldn't he just ask her out? They hung out all the time! The only difference would be that it would be called a date. They were back in America, no reason to worry about Xack. Ugh… He got a text from Tucker about Johnny and Kitty and hurried back.

Kaetlyn collapsed on the bed, but it would take her a while to sleep. Back in France, she's been so busy with akuma attacks and school to really bother with anything else. Arden teased her about relationships, but she never took it seriously. Now back in Amity Park with Reid… "Rrrrgh!"

"Something wrong?" Lunna asked.

"Shut up! Leave me be!" She hid under the covers and tried to fall asleep. Emotions were not her strong suit.

Lunna sighed. Humans were weird. She wasn't tired, but there was nothing to do, either. Maybe she could learn to use the remote control to watch some TV? Or mayyyybe… she could eat some more jerky. She flew downstairs and phased through the refrigerator, coming out with a stick of beef jerky. While munching, her ears caught something. Ghosts? It came from a few blocks away. Would she risk it?

She phased outside, constantly glancing to make sure there were no humans who could see her. She did her best to keep hidden as she floated down the street. She saw a motorcycle coming and dipped into an alleyway. A beam of light shot from behind the ghosts on the motorcycle and pulled them back. The Fenton Thermos?

Lunna peeked her head around the corner to see Reid and Tucker with Danny Phantom. Did they know each other?

"Lune said she had it. Did she lose them?" Tucker asked.

"I don't know, honestly." A white circle appeared around Danny Phantom's waist, splitting into two as they traveled across his body and changing his clothes. He turned into a boy with black hair and blue eyes. Danny Phantom was Danny Fenton?! And Reid and Tucker knew about this! Did Sam know, too?

Lunna dashed back home. She needed to tell Kaetlyn! She sipped up the stairs and bounced on Kaetlyn, trying to wake her up. "Kaetlyn! Kaetlyn!" How had they not figured this out before?

"Leave me alone…" The girl complained, pulling the blanket over her head.

"But it's important! It's about-" Lunna suddenly thought about this? How would the mistress react?

"About what…?"

She'd have to tell her first, right? She'd get mad if she didn't…

"Lunna?"

"Hm?"

"What's so important that you have to wake me up?"

"Eh… nothing. Nevermind…" This would keep Kaetlyn safe, right?


	34. An Akuma in America

"Hawk Moth," The ghost woman addressed him, "that boy I mentioned in America… I think it's time to cause some chaos."

Hawk Moth held out his hand, a white butterfly fluttering onto his palm. He cupped his other hand over it and turned it into a purple moth. The woman let it flutter through the tear she created, then opened another for it to arrive in Amity Park.

"Let's see how that ghost hunting boy and fake wolf can handle an akuma attack without their precious Ladybug."

* * *

Kaetlyn sat on her chair, on a video call with Sam. Could they just hang out in person somewhere? Maybe, but they didn't feel like leaving the house. It's been exhausting ghost hunting, for both of them, but they couldn't tell each other that. How would the other react knowing they work with Danny Phantom to catch ghosts?

They talked about random things, whatever normal people talked about. What do they talk about? I'm not sure myself. I just added this paragraph just to lengthen the chapter a bit. Hm… their favorite shows? Games? That sounds like geek stiff, though… Normal girls talk about makeup and drama, right? Aren't those just stereotypes? Eh- Ack! I'm getting too meta! Back to the story!

Looking at the computer screen, Kaetlyn saw something purple fluttering in one of Sam's bedroom windows. Akumas wouldn't be able to make it to America, right…?

"Kaetlyn." No response. "Kaetlyn?" Sam echoed again.

The girl came back to. Anxiety got to her. She had to make sure ghosts were the only problem in this town.

"Sorry, Sam, but I just remembered my parents wanted me to clean the house while they were at work. I'll call you back when I finish."

"Oh. okay the-"

Kaetlyn powered off her computer and jumped out her window, turning into Lune in the process. The traveled roof-by-roof to Sam's house, making sure to stay out sight as best as possible. She searched the area. No akuma in sight. Maybe it was just her imagination?

A girl with long black hair and teal eyes sat inside a cafe. She had just posted a picture of herself enjoying a muffin and scrolled through the comments from her many social media followers. (Because everyone knows social media is the happiest place on the internet) What didn't please her was what some random person commented on her post. They hated her? But she was Paulina Sanchez:The prettiest girl in Casper High School! Who wouldn't love her?

A purple moth finally found some negative emotions. It fluttered into the cafe and phased into the girl's phone. A purple outline appeared over her eyes, but the man's voice spoke in a different language.

"Let me try." The woman offered. She created a tear to be right next to Hawk Moth, the previous one disappearing.

"Krahia, I'm am the voice for Hawk Moth. These people hate you? Well, get them to hate someone else. You won't be insulted if they're busy insulting others."

"How do I do that?" Paulina asked.

"I'll give you powers, but in return, I want you to defeat a certain ghost boy. Know who I'm talking about?"

Paulina had some feelings for Danny Phantom -not knowing he's Danny Fenton- but Hawk Moth's control has gotten the better of her. "I'll make sure Danny Phantom is no more."

The woman smirked, "Perfect." The outline disappeared and Paulina transformed into Krahia. She rushed off to cause chaos and seek out the ghost boy.

"I hope this works." Hawk Moth stated.

"It will. There may be some errors, though. Your previous minions have never been successful."

"So what makes you think this will be any different?" He growled, spinning around. The woman traveled backwards through tears in the void..

"I was alive before the time, but I managed to learn English along with many other languages. The difference is that they're under my influence, not yours."

Hawk Moth scowled in response, watching Krahia.

Lune heard angry yelling in the distance. She followed the noise to see a horde of angry people crowding around a cafe. Lune jumped in, trying to figure out what happened, but she just got pushed and shoved by the people she tried questioning. Don't get caught in an angry group of people…

Lune shoved through them, trying to enter the cafe. One of the employees noticed her getting smushed against the window and helped her inside. The wolf thanked them.

"You're just lucky some of us know about you Parisian superheroes."

"Guess I am lucky, huh? But what happened here?"

"Everything was fine until a girl started yelling at us. She took a picture on her phone and everyone else started attacking the place."

"A simple picture?"

The employee took out their phone and showed Lune. It was a post by Paulina Sanchez on social media, complaining about how bad the cafe was. The wolf suddenly didn't like the place. The employee made her angry, and just being in the cafe set her on edge.

"I'll see what I can do." Lune stood up, taking the back exit out of the building. She hated the place, but she had to worry about Paulina. She stopped on top of a roof, trying to think her way through this.

She talked to Sam, thought she saw an akuma and came to check. Next thing she knew, a horde of people all of a sudden are furious at some random cafe. She didn't think much of the place and investigated. It wasn't until she saw Paulina's post that made her despise that building. Thinking about it makes her furious, irritated… Why?

"Moon, set. I need some help, Lunna." She crouched down, her hood over her head.

"Are you okay?"

"I've been under an akuma's power before. Heck, I've been one of Hawk Moth's villains. Do you think that's what's going on?"

"You mean that social media post? I don't have any effect by it."

"You're a magical kwami, who knows what you're capable of. You have no idea how much strength it took me to keep from turning into one of those angry customers at the door. Even imagining the employee in front of me made makes me mad, but it wasn't until I saw the post."

Just then, her phone notified her of a new post from Paulina. How'd she even fine her account? Kaetlyn doesn't post much. Arden just got her an account so they could follow each other.

"Give me that." Lunna snatched the phone, reading it, "She posted a picture of some random people at the park. The photos seem normal."

"Taking that back." Kaetlyn checked the post. She's never met these people before, but something about them irritated her. She gasped, "That's it! Maybe I'm not crazy after all!" She jumped to her feet. Lunna fly to be at eye level.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm not crazy! Maybe there's actually an akuma that somehow got here. Paulina is Amity Park's Chloe. She's bound to get others akumatized, and maybe herself a few times."

"Does that mean she'll get a miraculous like Chloe?"

"Funny…" Kaetlyn gritted her teeth.

"Let's go. Moon, rise!" A flash of white light and Lune darted to the park. She didn't see anyone but the people on her post trying to hide from another horde of people. The wolf hated them, but she knew that was only Paulina's work, so she dipped down and took a trio someplace safe.

"You three just make sure to stay out of sight of people. I'll try and stop whatever's causing this" Lune rushed off. How was she going to find Paulina without checking her social media page? It took a lot to keep from acting like the rest who see her post.

She saw something black and white fly by her. Danny Phantom? She called out to the ghost. He stopped and flew to her.

"Lune, do you have any idea what's going on?"

"I think it's an akuma, not a ghost. You'll have to learn from me, this time."

Danny smirked. "Fine then." He followed her as she explained what she knew and what she thought. Lune also tried brainstorming how they would find Paulina.

Danny's phone buzzed. Did he have pockets in his suit? The ghost pulled it out. "A notification from Paulina? Why not just-"

"Don't look at it!" She immediately changed directions to snatch his phone. "If you look at her post, you hate whoever or whatever it's about. Learned that the hard way. Unless you want to fight the urge to attack the person in the post more than fighting the villain, we can't check her page."

"Then how do we find her?"

"Hm…" Lune remember her ability. With her downgraded costume, she forgot she could use it. "Can you fly me up?"

"Huh?"

Danny Phantom carried Lune into the sky until she told him to stop.

"Okay…" Lune felt energy surge to her throat, threatening to escape. She took a deep breath in and, "Midnight Howl!" A deafening wolf's howl escaped her throat and shot down on the town. They were just high enough to where even those in direct line of her howl wouldn't go deaf.

Lune closed her eyes and waited for the sound to bounce back. A picture of the town painted in her mind. The buildings, the trees, some people too, though they were weak. Lune saw a giant cluster of people at the movie theatre. The ghost boy flew them that way and caught a strange girl still in the area.

She had long white hair and wore a skin tight rose coloured suit that loosened into a dress. It had white designs that matched her ankle boots and leggings.

"Paulina!" Lune shouted. The girl reacted to the name, but it didn't look like her.

"It's Krahia! You'd know that if you looked at my page."

"Oh trust me, I have, but I found it rather bland. You just complain."

Krahia scowled. She took out her phone and snapped a picture. Both heroes covered their faces, peeking through their fingers to see the akuma running off.

"She's getting away!" Lune chased Krahia, Danny shortly behind. Krahia took pictures of anyone and everyone, trying to get the heroes chasing her. Danny could turn invisible whenever he wanted, but Lune would have to be careful.

"How do akumas work?" Danny Phantom asked. She couldn't see him.

"There's a moth that possesses people with negative emotions. If we find where it is, we can stop Krahia."

"Where would the moth be hiding?"

Lune examined the villain her clothes. They didn't have anything screaming "The akuma's hiding here!" so it must be her phone.

The wolf skidded to a stop. Danny Phantom turned visible and came back to her. Lune hushed him as she watched Krahia run off.

"We'll keep our distance. I'll explain more." Lune snuck around, following Krahia and making sure to keep distance. They followed her until they reached the mall. The heroes walked in, too many people yelling at each other and at shops to worry about anything else.

"We'll find her then corner her. You can turn invisible, so you come in from behind to steal her phone. I'll be the bait." The wolf explained.

"Sounds like a plan."

Lune nodded. Danny Phantom turned invisible, grabbing the wolf's arm, which turned her invisible as well. So that's another one of his abilities? He can turn whoever he touches intangible and invisible?

"Found her." Danny whispered, popping his head through the wall of one of the jewelry shops.

"Even as a villain, she can't help it when it comes to shiny objects…" Lune mumbled.

"What was that?"

"I didn't say anything." She replied a little too quickly. The ghost boy shrugged it off and let go of her arm, making her visible again.

"You sneak behind her and wait until she's distracted."

He flew through the wall, leaving the rest up to the wolf. She walked out the door and entered the shop. She saw Krahia admiring some diamond jewelry.

"Hey, Paulina!" She called her name.

"It's Krahia!" She spun around and corrected the hero. "Stupid wolf." She held up her phone.

"Sorry, but you haven't paid for the phone bill yet. We'll have to take that away from you."

Krahia looked confused until Danny turned visible and tried snatching her phone. They were in a game of tug-of-war over it. Lune thought she might help by tackling Krahia. They fell to the ground and all three were trying to take the phone.

The camera flashed and Lune looked away from the light. Krahia kicked her off and ran, Danny Phantom chasing her.

Lune got up and ran outside, only to be met by and angry mob. She slammed the door and leaned against it to keep the people from getting in.

"What am I supposed to do now?!" She tried thinking through the banging of the door. Now everyone would hate Lune!

But…

Lune took a deep breath before dashing off, dipping behind the cash register. The mob came flooding in, searching for the wolf. They took no notice to the young teenage girl sneaking out the store, her hood over her head as an extra safety precaution.

Kaetlyn sighed in relief. They hated whoever's face ended up on Krahia's social media account, but this girl had two faces. She was just thankful her hypothesis was proven to be true.

"We'll have to continue as just a girl, I guess." She sighed, a little disappointed.

"And a powerful kwami!" Lunna added, which made her miraculous holder smile.

Kaetlyn took the escalator downstairs where she saw Danny and Krahia run off to. She ducked down when the ghost's green ghost ray came flying through one of the windows of a store.

"I found them." Lunna commented.

"Oh, really? Thanks." Kaetlyn replied sarcastically. She tried to stay invisible while sneaking into the store. Okay, how would she do this? She had to get Krahia's phone and break it without giving away any hints that she's Lune.

She looked around the room from her hiding spot, it seemed to be an expensive clothing store. She took a shirt that fell on the floor from one of the shelves. Hm…

While the ghost boy and akuma fought, Kaetlyn took as mainly articles of clothing as possible and tied them together. She already came up with an excuse for helping rather than Lune, so all she had to do was set her plan into motion.

Krahia took pictures, Danny Phantom turning invisible. She raged and threw a mannequin in his direction. Kaetlyn heard a thud on the wall behind her, but the mannequin his a clothing rack.

She saw Danny appear in front of her. She motioned for him to keep quiet and showed the rope of clothes she made. Wanting to get this fight over and done with, he simply went with it. They each took the other end of the rope and waited for Krahia to approach them. When she stood directly in front of them, both teenagers charged at her, running around the villain until she couldn't move.

"Nice job, ghost boy." Kaetlyn held her hand up for a high five.

"Same to you, but what're you doing here, Kae-... Kid?"

_Kid? Weird since he looks the same age as me._ "I was just casually shopping before a giant mob started attacking the store next door. I was going to just run home, but I saw you fighting this villain."

"Do you know where Lune is?"

"I saw her trapped in a jewelry store, but no worries. I lived in france for a while so I know how these akumas work." Kaetlyn took the phone by Krahia's feet and stomped on it. A purple moth flying out. Ack! She forgot! Only Ladybug could de-evilize akumas!

Before Kaetlyn could think of what to do, the ghost boy used his thermos to suck up the moth.

"... Huh?"

"Thanks for helping. I should probably check on Lune."

"Ah- Wait!" But he flew off before she could say anything else. "Dang it…"

A few seconds of silence followed before Lunna popped her head out of the girl's hood. "Uhm… Didn't he say he would check on Lune?"

"Oh no!" Kaetlyn transformed into Lune, then the white wolf bursted out the doors to make yet another excuse to the ghost boy. What she didn't realize, however, was that Paulina had turned back into her civilian form, and saw the girl transform. Thank goodness her back was turned.

* * *

A/N: Krahia? Weird word. I wonder if it means anything?


	35. Fillers? Those Don't Exist, Totally

The woman growled after Krahia had been defeated. Hawk Moth's remark on the fact made her more angry. She closed the tears and rested in the void. She needed to get all the heroes together and defeat them all at once. If she could just replicate what Scarlet Moth had done, she would be able to pull it off.

"Hm…" First, she needed to find a way to stay out of the void without risking her afterlife. She gasped at an idea to suddenly pop in her head. She created a small tear just big enough for her to see through. The tear hid in a place where Parisian citizens were least likely to see her. Now to find the right person.

* * *

Kaetlyn stared at the thermos. Danny Phantom had given it to Lune to watch after since he didn't know how to handle Akumas. She still has a hard time believing Akumas can be kept in some metal thermos, when they're like kwamis and can phase through any solid thing. It could hold a ghost though… what would keep it from holding an akuma?

For now, she hid the thermos with her other gadgets and made her way to Danny's house. They planned on playing video games with Tucker.

Halfway to Danny's when she got a phone call from Sam. She answered it. "Hey."

"Kaetlyn! Do you know about Lune?"

She almost choked on air, surprisingly. "Uh.. Wha-wh-what?"

"You don't check the news? During that akuma attack yesterday, some people saw Lune and Danny Phantom fighting the villain. She had a weird name.. Krahia?"

She's been ghost hunting after hours with Danny, she never thought people with discover she lived in America now. "Whaaaaat? Really? No way! That's cool."

"Totally believable." Lunna whispered sarcastically from her hood. Kaetlyn shushed her.

"They even have a picture of her. I'll text you."

Kaetlyn's phone dinged. She checked her messages to see a screenshot of Danny handing Lune the thermos.

She exhaled, trying to take this all in while Sam spoke, "Paulina was there too. She happened to be the villain. The cops almost arrested her if it wasn't for Danny Phantom to be there and explain everything. The press asked her a bunch of questions and she says she saw Lune in her civilian form.

Kaetlyn choked on air again. Oh no…

"No one knows her identity, though. Paulina said she only saw the back of her head. Brown hair was all."

That calmed her down a bit, "W-well, looks like that's just another mystery in Amity. First Invis-o-Bill, now Lune. Heheh…"

"That's all I wanted to say. Talk to you later?"

"Oh, yeah. We need to beat our highscore. There's a third players who's really close to beating us."

They said goodbye and hung up. Kaetlyn would have to be more careful if she was going to have Lune fight crime here. She still needed to figure out how that Akuma got here, and how she was going to de-akumatize it. Maybe mail it to Ladybug? But she didn't know her address. Hawk Moth wouldn't be able to akumatize anyone else, though. So maybe this'll be the last akuma attack. Yeah! She could just keep the moth in the thermos! Then no more Hawk Moth and no more villains!

Happy at least with that fact, Kaetlyn knocked on the door and waited for Danny's mother to answer the door. She had purple eyes and short auburn hair. She let the girl in and went into the basement to help her husband with whatever ghost gadgets they were going to make next.

Tucker already had chips and soda out while Danny set up the game.

"Ready to lose, Shelle?" Tucker teased, but kinda not. Kaetlyn was only good at a few games.

"I can't lose if I don't play, Foley."

"So why are you here?"

"To watch. I've rewatched my favorite movies already." Another lie. She's been busy with ghosts and the recent akuma attack. She's only been able to watch a few movies. She approached the coffee table and reached for a bag of chips.

"Ah ah! These are for player's only!" Tucker snatched the chips, protecting them as if it was his child.

"But I want foooood!"

"This is a very valuable source of energy! How are you supposed to keep your energy up without it?!"

"By mashing buttons…?"

"It's a guy thing, you wouldn't understand." Danny added as he inserted the disc into the console.

"How about when me and Sam spend hours trying to maintain as the top two on the leaderboard! Huh?!" The two boys made a defeated face. She had a point there...

Finally, Danny set up the game and Tucker and him started playing. Kaetlyn watched, sneaking a few chips while the boys weren't looking. She checked her phone a few times for any extra info on what information the press might have gotten from the akuma attack.

"Haha! I win!" Tucked jumped up in victory. Danny lowered his head in defeat.

"I demand a rematch!"

"Sure, bro, but I doubt you'll ever beat me."

Kaetlyn intervened, sipping her can of soda, "Why don't I play against you, Danny?"

"A fake confidence boost? No way. You're too easy to beat." He replied unenthusiastically. Kaetlyn growled, tightening her grip on her can.

"Where'd you get that anyways? That's for gamers only!" Tucker exclaimed.

"There was an unopened one on the table. I was thirsty." She sipped some more while heading to the front door.

"You can't do that!"

"I can and I did." Kaetlyn closed the door behind her and walked back home. She texted Sam so they would be able to raise their highscore. When she approached her house, she saw Reid at the front door.

"Hey." She said. The boy stepped out of her way so she could unlock the door. It was too early for her parents to get home from work..

"Kaetlyn, hi. Just wanted to stop by. I got bored…"

She walked inside, leaving the door open for her friend. She could feel the soft, yet slightly quick, beating of her heart. "You should've went to Danny's. Tucker and him are playing video games."

"Maybe if I got invited…"

Kaetlyn laughed in response, "I only went because it happened to come up in a conversation." She threw the empty soda can at Reid. It bounced in his hands before he finally caught it.

When she burst out laughing, he threw the can right back at her.

"Ack!" She turned away, blocking with her hands.

"I'm in basketball, idiot!"

"What does that have to do with anything?!"

"I can shoot hoops! I can throw an empty soda can!"

"You're bad at catching, though." Kaetlyn stuck her tongue out to taunt him. Reid chased after her, and she ran. He picked up the can and spun around and threw it at her as she ran upstairs. She giggled maniacally when it barely missed her. Reid sighed.

"I'm stealing some food!" He announced to her as he opened the fridge.

"Make yourself a sandwich or something!" She called back. Lunna flew over to Kaetlyn's computer and turned it on for her, just because she felt like it. The girl gave her kwami some jerky as a thank you.

"You're mom and dad are okay with a boy in the house?" The wolf asked.

"If it's Reid, Danny, or Tucker, yeah. I just need to let them know when they're not home. Speaking of which…" Kaetlyn got her phone and texted her parents, informing them on Reid's presence inside.

"I guess you're all pretty close, then."

"Duh. I grew up with all of them. I didn't talk to Reid much until me and Sam ended up in a group project with him, though." Kaetlyn got up from her bed and set up her game. She played for a bit while she waited for Sam to log on.

Reid walked upstairs, knocking on the wall beside Kaetlyn's doorway. He walked in when she gave him the okay to -When Lunna found a place to hide. He sat on the side of the bed, watching her play.

"I don't get it. How can you be so good?" He asked.

"I play a lot." She replied bluntly.

"But, like, I'm horrible."

"You're too busy with sports." Kaetlyn said as she casually shot down a random player. With the goth, techno geek, weirdo, loser, and athlete, Reid was the athlete. -I bet you can guess the others- He loved basketball, but his friends didn't.

"Let's see you win a match against my sister."

"If I had a soda can, I would throw it at you." Just then, the soda can from before his her temple. She spun around in her chair to see Reid dashing out into the hallway. She jumped out and took the can, chasing him. She stopped at the top of the stairs when she saw him at the door.

"Next time, pick up after yourself!" He yelled teasingly before slamming the door.

Kaetlyn chucked the can at it anyways, bouncing off the edge as soon as her father walked in. The man didn't seem to notice the clunk from the tin on the wooden end table.

"Reid was just outside." Her dad stated casually. Kaetlyn was too busy imagining what would happened if the can hit him to bother with a response.

"Kaetlyn, you okay?"

"Huh?" She shook the thought out of her head, "Oh yeah.. Uh… He had to hurry home." She hopped down the stairs and -trying to play it cool- nonchalantly picked up the can, then throwing it in the trash can in the kitchen.

_That idiot…_ Kaetlyn didn't realize that her cheeks turned pink. She rubbed her temple where the can had hit her earlier.


	36. Funhouse in A Funhouse

While the Shires' house was fast asleep, a tear appeared in the child of the family's drawer. A green hand reached through the tear, taking the thermos on the other side. The woman connected to the hand opened the thermos, watching a purple moth flutter out and fly through a second tear into the streets of Paris. The woman closed the thermos and placed it back where she left it.

* * *

Danny stumbled into the bathroom to brush his teeth. With summer almost over, he's been waking up later in the day to make up for the hours of sleep he would lose to get ready for school. Not really how logic works, but okay.

He stared at his tried reflection. He would've slept longer if Jazz hadn't woken him up. Maybe it was just him, but something felt off about his reflection. He continued to stare into the mirror…

Danny yawned, walking downstairs to eat breakfast… more of lunch. He's too

tired to deal with anythi-

_BAM!_

The boy jumped. Jazz came to the kitchen from the basement where he heard the explosion. Her face and orange hair was covered and smoke and soot.

Danny just stared at her, unphased with anything as he took a spoonful of cereal.

"Not. A word." She said before stomping upstairs to cleanup.

"I didn't say anything." He mumbled. He knew his parents were in the basement, trying to build another ghost hunting gadget that would give away he was part ghost. To avoid that for the day, Danny went back up to his room and played games on his computer for a bit, just to enjoy being in his pajamas for a while longer.

After a while, he got dressed and headed to the park where he was supposed to meet his friends for the fair. His family came along, too. His dad kept talking about the ghosts he might have to keep and eye out for. Danny and Jazz just tuned him out until they arrived.

"Danny, hey!" Kaetlyn waved , standing with Same and Tucker. The boy hurried to them, still a little sleepy.

"Where's Reid?" He asked his friends.

"Don't ask me, dude." Tucker crossed his arms. Sam shrugged while Kaetlyn checked her phone.

"He says he'll just look for us when he gets here. He shouldn't be long." Kaetlyn answered his question.

"What should we do first?" Sam asked.

"I don't know _about_ you, but the hotdog stand looks tasty."

"Egh… I hate carnival food. Can't they serve something that doesn't involve a dead animal?"

"How about we buy pretzels instead?" Kaetlyn suggested, afraid the carnivore and herbivore would end up in another food fight.

The group agreed and went on the hunt for soft pretzels. Instead, they found funnel cakes, which was ten times better. They played rock paper scissors to see who would pay. Kaetlyn lost and paid with the money her parents lended her for the fair specifically.

"Ah ah. I paid, I get the most." The girl stated.

"Oh come on!" Tucker exclaimed.

"It's the rules in this little friendship we have. I might have paid, but I get the larger portion."

"Sam, can't you pay for another funnel cake? Just this once?" He begged.

"What? No."

"But you're loaded!"

"My parents are loaded. I only have enough for ride tickets."

Tucker crossed his arms. Danny inserted himself in the conversation by saying, "If you really don't want your portion, I don't mind-"

"No! Hands off!" Tuckers pulled the plate closer to him. Kaetlyn pulled it back to the center and cut off a piece with her fork.

"I'll tell you, I really missed these back in Paris!" She exclaimed with a mouthful of fried pastry. The rest of the group enjoyed their portion. It wasn't much since it had been split between four people, but they could always buy another one later. Besides, there were plenty of rides and it's common sense not to ride on a full stomach.

Sam paid for tickets for herself and Kaetlyn. The guys had to combine their money to pay for their tickets and still have some leftover. Oh the joys of overpriced food and temperatures too hot to be on metal machines of entertainment!

After the first ride -The dropper- Kaetlyn checked her messages. Reid said he should be here, somewhere.

The group kept an eye out for him, trying to meet up at the ticket booth so he could buy some. After a couple minutes of frantic texting, Reid finally found his friends and ran up to them.

"Finally! I thought we'd be here another hour!" Kaetlyn exclaimed. Sam agreed with her.

"Sorry. My sister took a long time getting ready…"

"With what?" Sam asked.

"I don't know. _You're_ the girls! Wouldn't you have an idea?"

Danny placed his hand on Reid's shoulder. "Don't worry, I understand."

"While you two with sibling problems, this only child is going to go to the mirror maze." Tucker said, pointing to himself.

"Single children, only, suckers." Kaetlyn shrugged with a smug look on her face.

Sam followed, saying, "I just want to get out of the sun before I burn."

Danny and Reid exchanged looks before following. The mirror maze was something they all loved growing up. Reid just got into the tradition, and the only experience he's gotten out of it was a bruised nose from running into all of the mirrors. Yay…

The group stood at the entrance. "So, how are we doing this this time?" Kaetlyn asked, "Every man for himself? Pairs?"

Tucker walked ahead of them. "You do what you want, but I bet you I can get out with my eyes closed!"

"Oh? How?" Sam asked sarcastically.

Tucker pulled out his phone, "A new app of mine. I made it just for this occasion." He continued explaining as he took a bandana from his pocket and wrapped it around his eyes, "It acts as echolocation. My phone will start to beep when I get close to a wall. If there's no beeping, then I'm going the right way."

The four just watched Tucker listen to his beeping phone as he tried navigating through the maze.

"Isn't that against the rules?" Kaetlyn asked.

"You know, sometimes, I don't know." Danny replied.

"Ow about the girls and guys pair up? First two out wins?" Sam suggested with a smirk.

"Alright, let's go!" Kaetlyn already ran ahead, turning back and stuck her tongue out as she said, "You boys are going down!"

Sam caught up to her. Leaving Reid and Danny to fend for themselves. They continued through the maze, taking a different path than the girls and Tucker.

"I say if we get out first, we make them buy us some footlong hotdogs." Reid suggested.

"Deal. Sam wouldn't like that, though."

He smirked, "Well it's not like she's eating the- Ow!" Reid ran into a mirror, his head bouncing back at impact. Danny bursted with laughter.

Rubbing his stinging nose, Reid gave an agitated look at his reflection. He snarled. His emotions seemingly flipped a switch and his eyes widened in shock when he thought he saw fangs in replace of his teeth.

"Are you okay?" Danny asked.

"Eh- Yeah, I'm fine…" He caught up to his friend, being careful to not mistake the reflections as a real person. He'd check himself in the mirrors every now and then. The fangs he thought he saw were gone. Maybe it was just something weird with the lighting?

* * *

Kaetlyn and Sam made their way through the maze, their hands on the walls around them as they ran into dead ends and almost running into a few mirrors.

"Did they make the maze bigger? I don't remember it taking this long last time." Kaetlyn said, following Sam.

"It's only been a few minutes."

"I know but I want food…!" Kaetlyn tubbed her stomach, "I don't like the random people we run into either."

"It's the hottest part of the day. If you wanted less people, come later when it's cooler." Sam said as they turned a corner, "I'm sure half the people here are just in the maze to get away from the sun."

"Like you?"

"Yeah."

The girls came to a part of the maze with funhouse mirrors. Kaetlyn just hoped this meant they were getting closer to the exit.

"Dang it… You're taller than me…" She sighed when looked at Sam's reflection. The mirror she stood in front of made her taller and as skinny as a pole. Kaetlyn's mirror made her look like someone stepped on her and flattened her.

"I guess these stupid things are good for something, afterall." Sam moved around, enjoying her extra inches of height. She suddenly took a double take when she thought she saw her reflection's ears to be pointed. It was probably just the funhouse mirror's doing.

The girls kept enjoying themselves with the mirrors, stopping at every mirror they found especially funny. Eventually, Sam convinced her friend to continue searching for the exit.

Making one last funny face at her reflection, Kaetlyn giggled with Lunna in her hood while they followed Sam. The girl felt something tug on her jacket and pull her to the floor. Sam looked back when she heard a thus from the fall.

"What're you doing?" She asked.

Kaetlyn looked around. No one was around, surprisingly. So who could've pulled her down? "Dunno. Sorry." She stood up, taking a last glance at her funhouse reflection. Her red eyes were wide with confusion.

The girls continued to search for the exit. Both of them had a strange feeling, almost as if they were being watched, but neither really mentioned it.

Sam took the lead, her hands in front of her to keep from running into mirrors. She felt something kick her feet, tripping her over.

"Kaetlyn!"

"Don't look at me! Why would you think it was me?" She replied, talking quickly.

Sam sighed, picking herself up and continuing. She stopped and spun around when she heard Kaetlyn grunt in pain, holding her hair.

"Are you okay?!"

"Something pulled on my hair!"

Sam raised and eyebrow. She turned back around to almost run into her reflection, but this mirror image of her looked different. It had pointed ear and glowing red eyes. She jumped back into Kaetlyn.

Both of their reflections laughed menacingly.

"What the heck is going on?!" Kaetlyn exclaimed, her eyes as wide as Sam's.

They huddled as close to the middle of the walkway as possible, scared of what would happen next. To their surprise, the laughing and reflections vanished as soon as they blinked. Now it was just them, just two girls, a hiding kwami, and their reflections.

"Okay. What was that…?" Kaetlyn asked, confused and scared.

"Where did it go?"

...

Tucker -his eyes still blindfolded- followed the beeping from his phone. He has yet to run into any walls. Grant it, he went a lot slower than the average human.

He heard laughing. As creepy as it sounded, he didn't bother worrying about it. It was probably just another person trying to find their way out.

He didn't hear the ghostly echoes coming from his reflection though, much less see the pointed ears and fangs in his reflection.

As the beeping grew louder, Tucker stopped in his tracks. He slowly turned in a circle until the beeping slowed, but it didn't.

"Huh? Hey! What's wrong with this thing?" He lightly hit his palm on the side of the phone. Spinning again, it still rapidly beeped. Annoyed, he lifted his bandana to see his reflection. Red eyes, pointed ears, fangs, and green skin. When he screamed in terror, it cackled with him.

"Did you hear that?" Kaetlyn asked Sam. The goth girl let the scream reply in her head.

Both girls knew soon enough- "Tucker!" They split ways. How were they supposed to find someone in the middle of a maze?! Much less a-

_Donk!_

Kaetlyn bounced back, holding her nose with both of her hands after running into a mirror.

"Jeez! Agh…"

Lunna flew out from the girls hood, stating, "If we try to hurry, we'll just run into walls."

"_I'll_ just run into walls." Kaetlyn's muffled voice said through her hands, "Moon, Rise!"

Lune could use her echolocation aspect of her howl, but what if this was an akuma ir ghost? She'd need to save her ability for later

The wolf cautiously wandered through the maze, using her hearing to help pinpoint where Tucker might be. Instead, she felt something otherworldly phase through her. It phased through the wall beside her, coming back a few seconds later to be Danny Phantom.

"Wait- How are you here?!" Lune exclaimed.

"I can ask you the same thing!" He phased out of the wall and turned his ghost tail into a pair of feet to stand in front of the heroine.

"I have a normal human life outside of the superhero business. I can come to the festival if I want!"

"You said you were here to hunt an akuma. We defeated the thing. What are you still doing here?"

Lune growled. They had no time for this. They needed to find Tucker, or at least find what made him scream.

"Come on! Turn intangible and fly me through."

Danny took her hand and did as ordered. He just wanted his friend to be okay.

While searching, Lune noticed a blue wisp or air escape Danny's mouth. All of a sudden, he seemed to know where the ghost that supposedly attacked Tucker is.

"What was that? That blue breath thing?" She asked.

"I call it my ghost sense. I get my 'blue breath' when another ghost is nearby."

Danny pulled her through one last wall of mirrors before letting her go and both of them turning tangible. They were in a short hallway with Tucker crouched on the floor, his hands over his head.

"T- Are you okay?" Lune asked, rushing to her friend.

"The mirrors. They're alive!"

Huh…?" The ghost boy and wolf girl let out in sync. They both flinched with an otherworldly voice echoed in the room.

"So you're the heroes in Amity I've heard so much about." It said; A combination of female and male voices.

When trying to find the source, they noticed their reflections to be a totally darker version of themselves. The eyes, ears, and teeth were different, moving on their own terms. The reflections stayed in the same position as those it was a reflection of, if that makes sense.

"Are you a ghost or an akuma?" Lune asked in a deep voice. They had to know what they were dealing with, first.

"I've never heard of an akuma. Is that the thing from a few days ago?" Its voice echoed in the hallway, whispers underneath its breath.

"Danny, do you have your thermos?"

"Yep." He held it out, prepared to fight.

"How is eating soup suppose to help you?" The reflections pulled themselves out the mirrors, closing in on the two humans and ghost boy.

Lune whispered for Tucker to stand up, and he did. He tried calming down. She guessed he had just gotten so used to dealing with ghost attacks in town.

"Danny, you're the ghost hunter." The wolf pointed out.

The ghost boy stared at his reflections. Their skin was a pale green and if ghosts had breath, he bet it would stink. "Duck!" He shouted. Lune and Tucker fell to the ground just before Danny shot his ghost ray at the mirrors around him.

The glass shattered and they became scorched, unable to reflect anything anymore.

"Sorry, looks like you're caught in the middle of the fight." Lune apologized to Tucker. He gave a look at Danny, unsure of how to act.

"I doubt it's that easy to beat the ghost. We should keep an eye out for it." The ghost boy suggested. "It seems to take the form of a person's reflection, so we should stay clear of mirrors."

"There's a slight problem with that, Danny." Tucker said in a slightly agitated tone.

"I'm more worried about how we're going to catch this thing."

"Lune does have a point though…" Danny agreed. His guard went back up when his ghost sense activated. The others noticed it too and looked around for this ghost.

There weren't any mirrors that could reflect their appearances, so where could it-

"Watch out!" Lune exclaimed as her reflection leapt at her from a mirror at the end of the hall. While trying to fend it off, Danny shot a ghost ray near it as a warning shot to get it off of her.

"You brat!" The reflection ran at Danny instead, its appearance and voice changing from Lune's into the ghost boy's.

"You should run!" Lune shouted at Tucker, and that's what he did. If he could find Sam and Reid, they would be able to help.

The wolf came at the reflection of Danny, putting him in a headlock.

"Wrong ghost!" He choked. Lune instantly let go. The two danny faced each other, ready to fight each other again.

"Lune, help me get him!" They shouted at her in sync.

"Ohhhh no." Lune placed her hand over her mouth, trying to figure out which one could be the real Danny Phantom. "Uh… When did we first meet?"

"Since the beginning of summer!"

"What was the first ghost I dealt with?"

"Skulker!

"Dang. It can even reflect speech?" Asking questions wouldn't work… "Oh. Danny, face me real quick."

Both ghost turned their bodies toward her. The reflection changed from Danny's in Lune's.

"Ha!" The wolf let out a laugh. Danny punched the Lune reflection. As he took out his thermos, the ghost phased back into the mirror and ran away.

"We got a runner!" Lune bolted after it.

"Thank goodness I can fly!" Danny took Lune by the wrist and turned them both intangible, phasing through walls when necessary. He followed his ghost sense to not lose track.

The phased through another wall of mirrors. Danny saw Tucker, Sam, and Reid and ended up getting distracted by them.

"Are you guys okay?" He asked, stopping in his tracks and forgetting about the ghost.

"We're fine, but we saw our reflections act out. It sounds weird, but Tucker said it was a ghost?" Sam explained.

"Yeah, we're looking for it."

"Until you lost it worrying about random people." Lune cut in, "You guys seem to know each other a little better, though…"

"Uh...Lune, remember those friends that helped me ghost hunt?" Danny sounded nervous.

"Yes."

"Uh, well… here they are. Sam, Reid, and Tucker."

"In case you haven't figured it out by now, yes, I am the genius of the group." Sam and Reid glared at Tucker.

As much as Lune would love to question why her friends teamed up with a ghost, they needed to hunt one down.

"Quick, how are we supposed to catch a ghost that can have multiple bodies?" Danny asked, waiting for suggestions.

"It couldn't inhabit any broken mirrors." Tucker pointed out.

"That's right. Once they were fried, it had to move on to another mirror." Lune spoke. Their brainstorming session was interrupted by their reflections speaking to them. The teeth meant a ghost lived in these mirrors.

"'It'? 'The ghost'? Just call me Funhouse, will you?" Their reflections' voices echoed with a hint of boredom in their tone.

Danny used his ghost ray to fry all the mirrors that could possibly reflect their images. He huffed, tired of this nonsense. "Sam, Tucker, Reid, you guys work on getting any people here out. Me and Lune will work on destroying all the mirrors. Only leave one good one." He said the last part specifically to the wolf.

"On it." Reid nodded. Then the three split up.

"How am I supposed to destroy anything?" Lune shrugged, raising her voice, "I don't got green ghost rays emitting from my hands."

"Don't you have that howl?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

Lune expression softened as she realized. "Oh yeaaaaaaaahh…"

Danny facepalmed and flew off to do his job. Lune when the other way, finding the starting point of the good mirrors.

"Okay… Just gotta use my howl and destroy as many as possible." She rolled her shoulders and stretched, as if preparing to run a marathon. "Midnight, howl!"

The power built up from her stomach, rising into her through before a loud and deafening howl escaped her mouth. The glass shattered around her, shards all over the floor.

"Ooo… hope I don't have to pay for that." That's right, without Ladybug, the damages would remain in the aftermath."

Lune ran down through the maze, taking every turn until she found where her howl didn't reach, which was surprisingly very minimal. It was easier now that she could tell what was a wall and what wasn't.

Lune left one alone and started punching and kicking the rest. When would Funhouse show up again? He hasn't bothered making a move yet, unless he was already fighting Danny?

Speaking of that ghost boy, how did he manage to recruit her friends to help ghost hunt? They knew Danny Fenton pretty well, so access to the thermos and other gadgets would be pretty easy, but why not ask for Fenton's help too?

Danny Phantom's voice shook Lune out of her thoughts. She had destroyed quite a bit of mirrors.

He flew down the maze, taking the wolf by the wrist once more and turned intangible as he asked for where she left the one good mirror. Lune made sure to try and remember what turns she took. Being able to skip a few pathways helped.

Her miraculous started beeping with only two minutes left. Missing a jewel really messed with the countdown.

"Alright, you just stand in front of it." He whispered to her in case Funhouse might hear. Lune did as told and stood in front of the mirror, keeping a close eye on any signs that Funhouse might have taken place of her reflection.

She tensed when she saw her ears grow pointed, and her irises turning from hazel to red. "Funhouse."

"Glad the name stuck." It said, the teeth replaced with fangs as it grinned.

Staring straight at the ghost, Lune back up against the wall behind her, careful of the glass. Danny waited on the side, out of view from Funhouse.

It took the bait and pulled itself out of the mirror. That's when Danny opened the thermos and Funhouse got sucked right in, screaming in surprised terror.

Lune sighed in relief. That thing honestly frightened her. Hearing her miraculous beep with only one jewel glowing, she ran off to try and hide. With all the mirrors broken, there'd be no chance of Danny seeing her turn back into Kaetlyn. Lunna sighed and slowly fell into the girl's hand in exhaustion.

"Don't worry. I'll give you some of my hotdog." Kaetlyn offered after hearing her kwami's stomach growl. Lunna smiled at the sound of a hot meal.


	37. More Akumas

Kaetlyn sat on the floor in front of her drawers, turning the thermos in her hands. It's the weekend, so her parents were home. Her dad grilled outside while her mother cleaned the house. She'd call Kaetlyn to help her at some point today. She never bothered cleaning and only does the dishes out of habit. Everything else she tries to avoid.

She stared at the thermos that held the akuma. No one seemed to despise anyone that Krahia had affected anymore. Could the the effects wear off after a while? What happened with Funhouse also bugged her. Danny Phantom said her friends helped him ghost hunt. Did Danny Fenton help too? It would make sense.

"Kaetlyn!" Her mother's voice called from downstairs. Sighing, Kaetlyn hid the thermos, stood up, and walked downstairs. Lunna waited in her room.

"Yeah?" The girl asked, already knowing what she wanted.

"Can you help take out the trash? I just finished vacuuming."

"Alright…" Kaetlyn ran back upstairs to clean all the trash cans, then running downstairs to empty the one in the kitchen and bathroom. She took what she could and went outside to throw the bags out.

When coming back for her second trip, her mother also added, "Oh, and can you change the bags too?"

"Ugh…. Mom…!"

"Stop complaining. I should make you clean instead." She said as she washed her hands in the kitchen sink. "You're in high school. I'm surprised I haven't made you do chores yet."

"Because you love me?" Kaetlyn smiled, leaning over the bartop.

With an unimpressed look, her mom splashed water from her hands onto her daughter's face.

"Ack!"

"Go help."

"Okay! Okay!"

They both smiled.

Kaetlyn took her last batch of trash bags and walked outside to throw them out. She tossed them in the giant grey trash can and went back inside. She had her hand on the door knob when she heard screams down the road.

Running out onto the sidewalk, she saw a boy with a wild and colorful form of casual clothing. He wore sunglasses over his eyes. When lowering them to look at people, their fear of him vanished and they became relaxed with no care in the world.

People slept, sunbathed, played. It looked like a normal summer, buuut… not really. They did whatever they want, not caring what happened around them. It would become a hazard to them and others.

As the boy approached Kaetlyn's house, she hid behind a fence. Her neighborhood was rather compact with plenty of small -yet beautiful- multi story houses. Some had fences, others didn't, but she didn't have a backyard.

The boy didn't notice her, passing her by without a second glance. She bolted inside when he wouldn't see her and hurried upstairs. She scrambled to get the thermos.

An akuma? It had to be an akuma! He wasn't a ghost! Hawk Moth can only akumatize one person at a time. Is she dreaming? Did Hawk Moth get a power up? What did he farm for all that EXP to level up?!

Kaetlyn got the thermos and rushed back downstairs.

"Sorry, Mom! I gotta visit Sam. Bye!" She spoke too quickly. Too many thoughts ran through her mind.

She raced after the boy who she _knew_ was an akuma. He took is time, so she caught up to him quickly. She dipped into a small gap between houses and whispered, "Moon, rise." But no transformation. "Moon rise! Moon rise, Lun-"

Oh. Ohhh no. Dang it. How could she forget she left Lunna behind?! She could run back to her house, but the akuma would be long gone by then. It was and akuma, right? It had to be! Unless there's a new supervillain? Egh… There's already Hawk Moth and the ghosts. She didn't need to worry about another villain!

Okay. Okay, okay, okay, okay. Calm down. Kaetlyn needed to clear her thoughts and just focus on the now. She could worry about the later… later.

Eck. Using the same word next to each other is always so confusing.

Kaetlyn kept distance between the villain and herself as she followed him, making sure she could hide almost instantaneously.

So, there was a villain in Amity. Not a ghost. Maybe an akuma. She could worry about 'why' later. She left Lunna in her room and let's just assume there's no way her kwami could come find her without the chance of being seen. Kaetlyn might just have to catch this villain herself.

Danny Phantom couldn't help her. It's not like she had his number. Buuuuut-

Kaetlyn hid behind the car parked on the side of the road, dialing the first number she could think of out of her friends. Why she didn't just go to her contacts? I don't know. Maybe she didn't feel like scrolling through them all until she got to a friend.

"Hey? What's going on?" The voice on the other side of her phone asked.

"Reid! Hey, uh…" She kept her volume in check, "There's an akuma -or at least I think an akuma- in my neighborhood. I don't know. I just need help and I don't think Lune will be here any time soon!"

Urgency crept into his voice, "Don't worry! I'm sure Danny- I mean… Invis-O-Bill will come any time now!" While Kaetlyn doubted his comment, Reid texted Danny about the situation. He replied saying he was already flying there.

Reid decided he would come and help too. "I'll be back soon!" He announced to his family before rushing out. His sister didn't even get the chance to ask him where he was off to.

Reid sprinted down the sidewalk, hurrying to Kaetlyn's house. Luckily, they lived a walking distance away from each other.

Should he call Sam and Tucker? They might have to tell her about Danny's powers if they were all there. Lune already knew that they helped ghost hunting. If some Parisian hero knew, why couldn't their friend?

* * *

Kaetlyn tailed the villain, watching him crank everyone's vacation mode up to eleven. She tried devising a plan to defeat him without any powers or help. Maybe Danny Phantom would come swoop in to help if the problem becomes worse, but let's hope that doesn't hap-

Something flew as fast as lightning down the road, ramming into the villain. Kaetlyn had to balance herself so she wouldn't tip over from the wind created by this thing.

When it stopped from impact and the villain flew several yards, skidding across the pavement, the thing turned out to be Danny. So Reid was right? Well, he did know Phantom a bit. He worked with him. That still sounds odd…

"Danny!" Kaetlyn shouted, popping up from her hiding spot behind a trash can left out for trash day, which was actually tomorrow for them.

He spun around, "Kae- Kid!" He stuttered.

"I know you're dead and all, but you're physically the same age as me." She furrowed her eyebrows. That's the second time he called her that.

They both heard footsteps quickly approaching them. They saw Reid running down the sidewalk.

"Reid! What-"

"I came as back up." He said through huffs, trying to catch his breath.

"You play basketball. Just how bad is your stamina?" Kaetlyn asked.

"I don't run that fast for that long, though." He huffed.

"Guys, get away!" Danny shouted. The villain stood up, rubbing the side of him that skidded along the concrete.

"Jeez, you had to make me get up. All I want is for people to enjoy their summer!" He shouted.

"How about you enjoy my fist to your face!" Danny swung a punch at him. The villain dodged. He swung a few more, all with the same outcome.

"The name's Fak. You're way too tense to fight me. Maybe you should unwind…" Fak lowered his sunglasses to stare into Danny's green eyes. He started to feel light. Fighting started to seem like a waste of time to him.

"You stupid ghost!" Kaetlyn ran up to Danny, wrapping her hand over his eyes and pulling him away. Fak pushed his glasses up the bridge up his nose, frowning.

"When he looks at you, you become like everyone else!"

Fak sighed, "But wouldn't it be so much better that way? You can enjoy your summer and do what you want! After this whole town thinks that way, summer can last all-year-round."

Danny's feet turned into a ghost tail. He took Kaetlyn's hand off of his eyes and took her and Reid to a safer spot. He flew down a few blocks and placed them back on the ground.

"You two stay safe. I'll take care of this akuma." He told them and flew off before Reid could retaliate.

"How is he supposed to get the akuma without a thermos?!" Kaetlyn exclaimed, upset she can't transform into Lune. She could run off and get back to her room, but her parents would scold her for running off during chores. They'd ask about Sam too… She can't come up with that many excuses at once.

"How do you know a Fenton Thermos can hold akumas?" Reid asked.

Speaking of excuses… "Uh… A- A girl has her ways." Maybe that would work?

Reid just decided not to question it. He lived with an older sister, and dealt with two others on a daily basis, yet he doesn't know anything about the female population. Maybe they do have a "woman's intuition" thing.

Kaetlyn sighed softly. She and Reid stood in awkward silence. Kaetlyn needed her kwami and Reid was torn between helping Danny and keeping her safe.

"S-so… Second akuma attack in amity…" Reid smiled nervously, "That's sure to be in the news. Something for your dad to write about."

Kaetlyn smirked, "Heh, yeah. I guess."

Thennnnnnn silence fell again. Yay…

…

…

Kaetlyn walked towards Fak and Danny without a word.

"Hey wait! It's safer-"

"Oh, come on! I'm not the type to care!" She called back, staying straight ahead.

"You _weren't_ the type to care." He mumbled. He recalled how Kaetlyn use to act when he was still new to his current friend group. She's definitely changed over the years, yet some old habits would surface every now and then.

Sighing, Reid followed Kaetlyn, but he couldn't make his third step without something flying through the air.

"Kaetlyn!" He shouted as he bolted up to her and pulling her back as he saw Fak speed by them and crash into the hood of a parked car, which left a massive dent that probably wouldn't buff out.

They fell backwards thanks to weight and gravity. Danny flew down the road, stopping to when reaching the villain.

"Don't hurt him too badly! He's still a normal human!" Kaetlyn shouted at the ghost.

"Got it!" He shouted back. While the ghost and akuma fought, Reid and Kaetlyn slowly realized where they were. Reid still had his arms wrapped around her sides. He immediately let go and they stood up, their faces turning bright red.

"S-sorry." He apologized.

"It's fine…" She hid her face by letting her hair fall over it.

Reid glanced to the side, his eyes widening. "Duck!" And they did. Danny shot a ghost ray. It missed Fak and almost hit them.

"Be careful!" Reid shouted.

"What did I _just_ say about hurting him!" Kaetlyn exclaimed.

"Sorry! But he keeps dodging my attacks." The ghost boy apologized, trying to get a hit in on Fak. He kept dodging with ease, as if he didn't even try.

Fak sighed, "All three of you need to unwind." He leaned back to avoid Danny's last attack and speed walked to Reid. He took off his sunglasses and stared into his eyes. Reid started to feel the effects of the akuma's abilities. A purple moth outline appeared over Fak's eyes, a woman's voice praising him for his work.

All three boys flinched when Kaetlyn swung her thermos into Fak's head. Well, just the two. The akuma had been knocked unconscious and lay on the floor.

Danny and Reid needed a few seconds to comprehend what just happened.

A few seconds of silence followed. Kaetlyn breaking it by speaking in a confused tone, "...That easy? Really?"

Fak moaned in pain. He slowly sat himself up. Not knowing what to do, Kaetlyn swung the metal thermos at him again, knocking him out for good this time.

"W-where's the akuma?" Danny asked, currently scared of Kaetlyn.

"Uhm…" Making an educated guess, Reid took Fak's glasses and snapped them in half. A purple moth flew out.

Making sure to avoid Danny, Kaetlyn took off the lid of her thermos, sucking up the moth. Now there were two moths fluttering inside. There had to be, right? If the first got out, Kaetlyn knew something bad would happen. She wasn't there to see it, but it's happened before.

"Wait, where did you get the thermos?" Reid asked her.

"Uhhhh… Well you see…" Processing… "I saw it laying around? Lune must have left if when she patrolled the area. The heroes in France keep and eye out for akumas at night. That's probably what she was doing."

"But that's at night. It's not-"

Kaetlyn faked a non convincing laugh, "You know what? I just remembered I had some chores to do. I'll be off!" She hurried home, leaving the boys where they were.

"That's weird. When she called me, she said she didn't see Lune at all." Reid informed Danny, who transformed into his human form.

"Maybe she was patrolling the area before the attack?" Fenton suggested.

"Maybe?"

With really nothing else to do, the boys headed home. Reid would text Kaetlyn when he got back to his place.

* * *

Kaetlyn snuck upstairs and hid her thermos in her bottom drawer.

"How was the fight? Bet it was so easy without your powers." Lunna asked sarcastically, obviously hurt her miraculous holder forgot about her.

"I'm sorry, okay? I was in a rush. You could've searched for me." Kaetlyn shrugged.

"I didn't know where you were!"

"Which is why you could've searched for me."

"Kaetlyn!" Her mom stomped upstairs. "Avoiding a simple task? I called Sam's parents so they can send you back here and they said you never came. Where did you run off too?!"

"Uhh...Mom, I'm-"

"Don't apologize. Tell me where you were." She sighed and began speaking to herself, "I didn't even have a rebellious stage this early. Dad never went through one… What happened?"

"Mom, please! I'm sorry!" While she tried coming up with an excuse that can keep her punishment as light as possible, a tear appeared in the bottom drawer. A hand reached in and took the thermos, releasing the moth into Paris, France to instead akumatize someone else.

* * *

A/N: So... Hawk Moth got a power up? Maybe it's something like Scarlet Moth! Oh no! Looks like Kaetlyn will have to deal with both akumas _and_ ghosts. At least she doesn't have to fight them at the same time, am I right?


	38. Not Really a Date

Kaetlyn moped on her bed. Her parents took her phone away for the foreseeable future and replaced it with an old flip phone. They were pretty upset when she just left for no reason. How was she supposed to watch movies on the go _now?_

Lunna sat on top of her miraculous holder's head while she tried to find a way to cheer her up.

"Come on, it was only a downgraded phone." The kwami said.

Kaetlyn sighed, "This is temporary. Mom said she and Dad would discuss a more fitting punishment."

She planted her face into her pillow, Lunna floating up from the girl's head.

"Why is my life like this?!" She lifted her head, "I wouldn't have to deal with half the stuff I do if Lune and I were different people…"

"You need to make a few sacrifices for the greater good sometimes. Besides, I think you make a good Lune." Lunna sat on top of the pillow.

Kaetlyn smirked. "Thanks." She then heard a knock downstairs. Her parents were at work, so she walked downstairs and answered. It was Reid, surprisingly.

"What are you doing here? I thought you liked playing sports around this time of day." Kaetlyn asked, "Wait, please don't make me play against you…"

Reid smiled sweetly, "No, no. I actually came to see if you were free today."

"Huh? Why? Does Tucker want to show off a new game console?" She took a step forward and closed the door behind her.

"No, I was thinking… It would just be is today. Something calmer. Unwind a bit."

Kaetlyn cringed at the thought of Fak from the other day. He was just some older teenager who got stressed over school starting soon. Everything went back to normal rather quickly that day; Almost as if Ladybug's swarm of ladybugs flew all the way to America to fix the mess left behind.

"Uh… Give me a second." Kaetlyn walked inside, hurrying upstairs and taking Lunna with her this time. She went into the bathroom and doublechecked her appearance, making sure she looked okay.

Wait, she cared about her looks why? She shook her head, cheeks turning pink. Kaetlyn hung out with Reid all the time. They would spend days by themselves. Reid would try to teach her basketball, she would try to educate him on movies and actors. What made this so different?

"Come on! Let's go already!" Lunna whined.

"Okay, okay! Ever heard of patience?" Kaetlyn snapped. She sighed, then hurried back to her friend. "So wear are we heading?" She asked him.

"Hm.. Maybe we can stop at a store and look at the movies? I found a place that sells them pretty cheap." Reid suggested. They began walking side-by-side down the sidewalk.

"That sounds awesome! I've been searching for a specific movie that I just can't seem to find."

"What's it about?"

"It's this horror movie about some students trapped on the fourth floor of their high school building! There's a monster chasing them and it looks really creepy."

Reid rolled his eyes. "Horror movies? Those things are boring. None of the bad guys are realistic and everything's obviously red paint and scary background music."

"Not realistic? What about Friday the 14th! There's a serial killer! Those are realistic! Oh, and TI? It's a killer clown! Those can exist."

Reid laughed. Watching her get so worked up over something so small was kinda cute.

They spent their time in the store. Kaetlyn didn't realize she'd need money until she saw the prices on all of the movies. She should've run back to get her wallet when she had the chance…

Reid came prepared though. He paid for one movie she wanted, but she owed him.

"Can't wait to get home and watch TV!" Kaetlyn exclaimed to herself, excited.

"Don't you get bored sitting on the couch all day…?" Reid asked as they walked out of the store.

"No. Don't you get tired of throwing a ball through a hoop all day?"

"Fine then." He took the bag with the movie inside. "It's mine now."

"Hey! Agh!" She reached for the bag, but he just pulled away. Reid continued to dodge his friend, even jogging ahead since he knew she wouldn't want to put in the effort to catch up.

Sighing, Kaetlyn stayed behind while Reid enjoyed her misery. She just wanted to watch TV! But noOoOooO. He has be bE AthLEtIc and RUn ahead.

Kaetlyn thought of a way to get her movie back. Reid would glance back every several seconds. So when he turned around, Kaetlyn appeared a little closer than last time. It took him awhile to realize she was getting really close.

He glanced behind him to see her a good way behind her, then she was only a couple feet away. Looking back one last time, he jumped when she was close enough to breath on him. Kaetlyn took this moment to snatch the bag back, giggling like a maniac.

"You… That's the last time I'm spending my money on you!"

"Oh come on… You know I'll forget my money!"

"That sounds like a you problem." Reid crossed his arms, acting hurt on purpose.

"Noooo! Pleaaaase!" Kaetlyn begged. They both burst in laughter and continued walking.

"Alright, fine, but you can't judge me for my basketball obsession." Reid gave in.

"And you can't judge me for my movie obsession."

"Deal."

They giggled a bit more before falling into a peaceful silence. The two of them just wandered around Amity Park.

It's not like they would get lost. They grew up here all their lives. They've been almost everywhere and have memorized multiple routes to multiple places. They went to Nasty Burger to eat, then they just strolled around. Reid never made any plans past getting a movie…

"Today seems to be really quiet." Kaetlyn said, trying to start a conversation.

"Hm? What do you mean?"

"Well, there hasn't been any ghosts in a while. There's no akumas either, luckily."

"Heh, yeah… Must just be a quiet day for evil-doing?"

Kaetlyn smirked at that, making a funny looking face. At least his excuse made her smile.

* * *

"Please, Danny. Please?" Reid begged. They out in Danny's bedroom.

"I said I'll try."

"But there needs to be no ghost attack whatsoever. Kaetlyn's been stressed lately and ghosts would just make it worse."

Danny sighed, "Alright, fine. Instead of playing video games with Tucker, we'll be on high alert for ghosts."

_"Thank you._ That's all I want." Reid walked out of the boy's room. Danny just mentally prepared himself to deal with two friends dating each other. It's bound to happen at some point.

* * *

Reid's eyes lit up when they were walking by a park with a section for basketball. As his favorite sport -and with no one occupying the hoops- he bolted for the section of black pavement. Kaetlyn realized what was going through his mind and sighed. They'd be here for hours on end whether she played with him or not. Oh, wait.

"Ha! You don't have a basketball!" The girl wore a smug look, happy they could just continue on without any physical activity.

Reid's eyebrows furrowed in disappointment. He suddenly got an idea and started to look around. To his excitement, there was a couple of guys hanging out at the swings, and they had a basketball! Reid was much more social than his friends -like the weirdo he was- and asked for their ball.

Luckily they weren't jerks and let him borrow it. They were actually some kids from school last year and they knew him pretty well.

Kaetlyn sighed when she saw him come back. "Loser! Actually talking to people? Jeez, you're weird." She teased him.

"You sit inside and watch movies all day. Who's the weirdo now?"

"Still you."

Reid just shrugged it off and began shooting hoops. Kaetlyn didn't know what else to do but check the news on her phone. There had to be an attack somewhere in Amity, right?

Before she could search for any videos, Reid snatched her phone. "Confiscated." He said.

"Excuse me?"

"Beat me in a match and you'll get it back. Come on, it's too nice outside to stare out your phone." He said as he bounced the ball.

"You're even more of a weirdo. That's what teenagers do, we stare out our phones."

Reid chuckled, then threw the ball at her when she let her guard down, but she managed to catch it with her hands.

"Nice. Now let's play."

_"Ooorrrrr..._ I could give the ball back and we can leave." Kaetlyn suggested.

Reid crossed his arms. "I dare you to actually get up, talk to people you've never talked to before, and give their basketball back. I know people at school, you don't."

Dang it. Kaetlyn sighed. She stood up and lasily dribbled the ball, failing miserably. She just stopped and walked in front of the hoop. She glanced at her friend, who motioned for her to try. Reluctantly and unenthusiastically, Kaetlyn tossed it at the hoop. It couldn't even be counted as throwing.

"Come on, you gotta try better than that." Reid said, walking up to pick up the ball.

"I don't feel like it."

He sighed with a joking manner, "Fine then. I'll return the ball and we can head back."

Kaetlyn waited for him to catch up to her before they continued down the sidewalk. They headed back to Kaetlyn's house, simply enjoying one another's company. There were a few one liner and short topics, but overall, it was peaceful.

When Reid saw his friend's house just down the road, he noticed his heart sank a little, having trouble to stay above water. As they got closer, all he could do was worry about Kaetlyn's well-being. Would she be okay by the next ghost attack? There seemed to be a lot on her mind. He could only wonder what she might be thinking about.

"Alright, I'll see you later." Kaetlyn said when they reached her doorstep.

"Yeah, I'll...see you…"

Not thinking much of his paused, Kaetlyn closed the door behind her. She stopped when Reid's hand grabbed the door to stop her. He didn't even realize he did it.

"Something wrong?" She asked.

Oh no, what should he say?! He didn't mean to do it, it just happened! Would it be weird if he just played it off as nothing? But it would seem weird if he did that!

"Euhh… N-no." Really? That's the best he can do?"

A little confused, but shrugging it off, Kaetlyn turned back.

"Eh- uhm… Kaetlyn! Wait."

She looked at him. Her cheeks turned pink when he took a step closer to her.

"I...uh… I know it wasn't a date, really, but…" Ugh...this is embarrassing… "I enjoyed my time with you, and I... wanted to hope to do it again?"

Yep, Kaetlyn's face had turned into a tomato… "We...we see each other all the time, though."

"But just with you." He had subconsciously gotten closer. He couldn't even think anymore. "Only with you."

_Processing…_ "As friends? Or…"

"I was hoping as… uh… something… uhm-" Too late to turn back, ripping it off like a bandaid would be easier. "I want you to be my girlfriend!"


	39. Sakana

A/N: Do any of you ship any of the characters? I'm actually curious. You can talk about canon ships from the shows, ships between my OCs, or even and OC and canon character! I'm trying to interact with you guys more even if this story isn't that popular. You can tell me if you don't want these questions, though!

Hope you enjoy the chapter!

* * *

Kaetlyn sat in her desk, her head falling over the back of the chair. was probably the most boring teacher out of all of them. He had a boring voice that just went on and on and on and on and…

Tucker tapped her head with the eraser side of his pencil. Kaetlyn jolted awake, rubbing her eyes.

"Eugh…" She groaned.

"Yeah, is boring." Tucker agreed. He sat behind her. "I wish he only had to teach freshmen."

"I wish he didn't teach _anything._ This is awful…"

had a blue shirt tucked into dark grey pants and a black tie around his neck. He gained a little- er… He gained a certain amount of weight in his stomach? It's hard trying to word something like that nicely…

By the time the bell rang, Kaetlyn was already out of the door. At least it wasn't science class, but had a tendency to make anything boring.

Tucker followed shortly behind her, waving to Danny and Sam as they came from there classes.

"So, how was social studies?" Sam asked Kaetlyn, crossing her arms with a smug look on her face.

"Awful. You guys were right…"

The other three laughed. Even though this was their second year of high school, it was Kaetlyn's first year in Casper High. She still only had a flip phone and her dad got a stable job, so they wouldn't be moving anywhere anytime soon. She still missed Arden and Xack, though.

"Hey guys. I've been looking for you." Reid greeted, moving to the side of the hall with his friends to avoid the crowd of students.

"Don't you have jock friends to hang out with?" Kaetlyn asked to tease him.

"Please, I got kicked out of that circle once I started hanging out with you guys." He smiled. She giggled back.

"How about we just leave you two aline for a bit?" Tucker suggested as he nudged Sam and Danny away.

"Calm down! We're just talking."

"Seems more like flirting to me."

Danny smiled, "Looks like we're not gonna be called 'lovebirds' anymore, Sam."

"Ewwwww now there's two pairs of lovebird losers?" Paulina's face scrunched in disgust and she walked past them. After that, she continued with unknowingly but knowingly attracting every guy's attention as she headed to class.

"Bell's about to ring. I see you guys later." Sam said as she hurried to her class quite a ways from their current spot. They couldn't have off of their classes together, sadly.

"Let's go too. We actually get a class together for high school." Reid said to Kaetlyn.

"Cool." She walked beside him, "We'll talk to you later." She addressed Tucker and Danny.

The couple walked to class as most of the students started disappearing from the halls to get to their own.

It's only been a week since the first day of school and word has already gotten out about their new relationship. Most of the students were from their middle school, so it's not like no one knew them. They were bound to notice.

Kaetlyn's fingers brushed Reid's as they approached the classroom door. Her cheeks became a little pinker. She still hadn't gotten used to the idea of dating, much less what came with it. Hugging, holding hands and all that didn't come natural to her. Arden happened to be the only acception. Kaetlyn had gotten use to her affection.

Letting Kaetlyn enter first, Reid followed her inside math class. The bell rung not too long afterwards.

* * *

A student with blonde hair and green eyes hid in the boy's bathroom, eating his packed lunch in one of the stalls. He didn't like the chatter and echo in the cafeteria. The noise irritated his ears and it made it hard to enjoy his lunch. If only the silence could last forever; Stopping time to where sound couldn't travel.

A group of boys came into the bathroom, laughing at the stupid jokes they told and acting like idiots. Their voices clashing together didn't sound soothing at all. It irritated the boy.

A black and purple moth fluttered in the bathroom and phased into the blonde's broken hearing aids. A purple outline appeared over his furious eyes.

"Sakana, the world is much too noisy." The soothing voice of a woman echoed in his head, "You now have the power to keep the world in peaceful silence. You can keep these powers as long as you eliminate a ghost named Danny Phantom. Watch out for a loud superhero who calls herself Lune."

Sakana grinned with evil intent. "Your voice is pleasant. As you wish."

* * *

The group sat in the cafeteria for lunch. The food still tasted bad. Could any of this even be considered food?

Kaetlyn sat beside Reid. She felt a little fuzzy in her stomach because of it. She's use to spending time with him, but now everything that involved him -even if it's happened just as friends- made her feel awkward. How were couples supposed to act? They do on dates, right? Watching movies, eating at a fancy restaurant, chocolates on Valentines day?

"Kaetlyn, you okay?" Reid asked. She blinked her thoughts away.

"Hm? Oh, yeah, I'm fine."

He gave her a sweet smirk. She glanced away in embarrassment.

"So this is what it feels like to have two friends dating?" Danny asked to no one in particular.

"Yep." Sam and Tucker confirmed in unison. All three of them could see this day coming a mile away, but the reality of it still needed time to sink in.

"Shut up!" Kaetlyn yelled defensively, blushing.

"I think you guys are just jealous." Reid said.

"Of _c__ourse_ I'm jealous!" Tucker exclaimed, "I've been trying to get a date since middle school! No one here appreciates my gamer prowess and good looks."

No one really knew how to react. They just tried to casually change the subject.

Kaetlyn noticed a strangely clothed boy walked through the cafeteria doors. He had headphones with a uniquely shaped headband, wearing dark muted colors in a rather bland outfit. She would've passed it on as just strange student if it weren't for his literally black skin and hair. She wouldn't be able to tell the two apart if it weren't for the blonde tips and highlights of hair.

"I'll be right back." Kaetlyn stood up from the table, taking a secondary exit out of the cafeteria. A third akuma? Third? Just how powerful had Hawk Moth had become?! Was Paris okay? He couldn't have gotten Ladybug and Chat's miraculouses, right?

"Time to save your boyfriend!" Lunna chimed in, flying out of Kaetlyn's hood.

"Time to save _everyone._ Moon Rise!"

Lune peeked through the small windows of the double doors. She didn't see the supposed akuma, but the normal students she did see were completely still. Strange…

Cautiously, she opened the door, leaning in. The whole cafeteria had seemingly frozen in time. She walked around. No one acknowledged her or even blinked.

"Oh come on, I thought this trend was over." She huffed. She didn't see anyone walking around with a camera though.

She came up to the lunch line. The glass above the food looked fogged for some reason. She checked the kitchen. Even the staff members were completely still. One drank from a water bottle, but the water didn't move. She walked around the bottle to get a better angle. By laws of physics, the water should be falling, but it didn't.

Hoping her theory was incorrect, she went back to the fogged mirror, which wasn't fogged at all. It was the steam from the food. Even the steam had stopped moving!

Lune bolted out of the cafeteria, running down the halls and checking every other room she passed. Had time just stopped?!

She stopped to make sure she connected the dots properly. An akuma-looking guy waltzes into Casper's cafeteria. She leaves as Kaetlyn and comes back as Lune. Lune noticed the akuma guy is gone and time apparently doesn't exist anymore.

The wolf turned around, planning to search for the akuma, but she jumped in surprise to see him right in front of her. He placed his finger over his lips to tell her to keep quiet.

"Who are you?!" She exclaimed, ready to fight.

The akuma wore a disappointed expression. It looked like he sighed, but no sound came out. She noticed his hand go to the housing of his headphones.

"Fine, don't tell me. But at least give me whatever the akuma is hiding in." She noticed her voice got quieter without her telling it to do so. She didn't think and only punched the boy across the face. He crouched down on the floor, holding his hands over where he got punched.

Lune could still move, but it took a little more effort and her voice couldn't be any louder than a whisper. She didn't even think, she just acted. So his headphones caused the time stopping?

The sound wheel on his headset must be able to affect the noise of anything around him. Yes, I'm calling it a sound wheel. I can't find what it's actually called so stop judging me!

The boy stood up with a stance ready for a fight. A purple moth outline appeared, the woman's soft voice telling him to take care of Lune. He planned to do get rid of her anyways, but he liked listening to her soothing voice.

He ran at her. Lune took his arm and threw him onto the floor. Not even the impact of tiled floor made a sound.

He jumped up again, charging at her, but at the last second he jumped onto the wall and propelled off. The soles of his shoes planted in her face and Lune's fell back. She rubbed her face that had become red with a shoe print. She tried to keep quiet, saving the last bit of her voice as a last resort.

She tried standing up, but the teenager gave her an uppercut in the jaw, then spin kicking her through the wall into the janitor's closest.

He must have not gotten to this room, because the cleaning supplies on the shelves, brooms and mops leaning against the walls fell down on top of the wolf, causing a loud crash followed by smaller thudding. A trashcan rolled out of the caping hole and into the middle of the hallway.

During the whole thing, the akuma covered his ears, wincing in pain as he messed with the sound wheel to mute everything.

_Hm..._

Lune squeezed out of the items that fell over her. When the boy silences anything, that thing is frozen no matter how you try to move it. It just stays there.

The wolf got up, pretending to prepare to fight him. When the boy copied her stance, she instead bolted down the hall, in search for the band room.

Each step of hers became quieter and quieter and it became harder and harder to move her legs. Realizing what the boy was doing, Lune stopped. She would have to find a way to get to the band room without making a sound. Tip toeing would take too long and the akuma would be able to attack her. How could she do this?

The akuma ran after her, not a single tap from his shoes. She readied to block. He jumped on top her to reach for her miraculous. It's broken anyways, what could he do with it?

Lune surprised him by reaching for his headphones to take them off. He recoiled to keep them on his head.

She kicked him off of her and bolted again. Luckily for her, he couldn't mute anything he couldn't hear. Her footsteps were already quiet and she had finally made it to the band room before he could catch up.

Speakers, speakers…

The storage closest just had instruments and the cubbies had binders full of music sheets.

Lune hit herself with her palm. _They don't need speakers! The instruments are loud enough!_

Maybe the choir room? Theatre most likely has props and costumes. Microphones maybe?

The akuma ran to the band room doorway. It looked like he huffed to catch his breath, but still no sound came from him.

Flinching at his sudden appearance, Lune ran into the storage closest and took the first instrument she saw.

_How do I play a flute?_ She couldn't even play the tambourine in elementary, how's she supposed to use this?

She just sighed and went with it, blowing through the flute and covering random holes to make a broken and dying note that she winced at along with the akuma.

When he was busy covering his ears, Lune whacked him with the flute and ran.

To the choir room she goes! Wait- eughh… Ewwww ew ew she put her mouth on that flute! Someone else plays that! Ewww ew ew ew!

Still disgusted, she filed through the selection of CDs in the choir room. There had to be a title she recognized here, right? What was the loudest song she knew?

Anxious and constantly checking for the akuma, Lune fumbled over the CDs and just picked whichever her fingers could grab onto first.

She then took the radio and put the disk in. She didn't press play, not yet.

Lune peered into the hall. Still no sign of the akuma. He's probably trying to mute everything in the school if he hasn't already.

The wolf, quickly but quietly, hurried to the auditorium, which was right next to Choir. The class had been frozen, but the speakers were hooked up and seemed to not be under the akuma's effect. They must have not been using it when he came.

Lune took a microphone and hooked it up to the speakers. _Thank you, Film & Audio class._ She might have watched a few tutorials alongside that.

Lune pressed play on the radio and hid, waiting for the akuma to come. And come, he did. He clutched his headphones over the deafening noise of pop music. Yes… pop music. He used the sound wheel to mute the radio and speakers. As soon as she noticed this, she whispered her special ability to activate it. She leapt down from the ceiling and howled straight into the mic.

The akuma reacted to the howl, running into the wall behind him and sliding to the ground. His headphones started to crack. The broken pieces fell to the floor around him. Lune stopped the radio and turned down the speakers so they wouldn't deafen the theatre kids when everything went back to normal.

That's the weird thing… The chaos the akumas caused in Amity eventually went away. Did the moth flutter back to Hawk Moth?

Lune sucked up the moth with her Fenton Thermos. She took it out of her locker right after leaving the cafeteria.

The akuma turned back into a blonde haired boy with green eyes. He wore one of Casper High's red and white varsity jacket with a button-up shirt underneath. Lune recognized him from somewhere…

She bent down and picked up the hearing aids that came from the broken headphones. Then held them out for the boy to take. Still dazed and a little nervous, he cautiously took them and put them in his ears.

"What happened?" He asked.

"You must have gotten upset and turned into an akuma. They're a type of supervillain pretty popular in France." The wolf answered, helping him stand up.

"I guess your Lune? The news blew up about you during the mall incident."

"I'm pretty popular, aren't I? Heh heh…" She smiled nervously. She definitely has to be more careful.

"So that's what it feels like to become a supervillain? I thought people became villains on their own accord, but there was someone bossing me around…" He softly tapped his hearing aids.

"That's what Hawk Moth does. He finds negati-"

"Hawk Moth? Is that what she's called?"

"She?" Lune echoed her thoughts.

"The woman's voice was so calming. She made all the annoying sounds fade away."

She just placed her hand on his shoulder, "For next time, maybe get some better hearing aids? Just stay positive and Hawk Moth shouldn't bother you again." She took the thermos and headed out of the auditorium. "Oh, you should probably head back to lunch. Some noise sounds better when it comes from friends."

Lune exited the room, then hurried to the bathroom. She hid the thermos in her locker and went back to the cafeteria. Maybe everything would be back to normal?

"Jayden! That's is name!" Kaetlyn exclaimed. Lunna flew out of her hood real quick for an explanation.

"We met him at a concert once. I think he's a Junior?"

"How did you even get tickets?" The kwami asked.

"Someone was selling them online. We got front row seats"

While Kaetlyn and Lunna talked, a green ghostly hand reached through a tear and took the thermos, letting the moth flutter back to its owner. That wolf was getting too good at her job. The plan might need to be edited.

* * *

Arden: Oh, come on! I want to see more!

Me: ...Sorry...?

Arden: That isn't going to cut it! I want to see more Kaetlyn X Reid!

Xack: *Ahem*

Arden: *giggles nervously*

Me: Look, life has just been busy lately. You guys are going to have to wait a little longer for chapters.

*Arden pouts. Xack tries to pretend not to care.*

Me: *sighs*

A/N: So sorry! I try to post on weekends, but life has just been.. Eck. Chapters will take longer and won't be posted as often. I'm sorry!


	40. Undead Bugs

The thermos sat on the shelf of her bed. Kaetlyn stared at it, cross legged on top of her mattress. Her eyebrows furrowed as she tried to think.

There has been three akumas so far. The moths were kept in the thermos. She's never seen one escape even if they can phase through objects. Either Hawk Moth got a power up, or something else has been happening that she doesn't understand yet.

"Kaetlyn!" Mom called from downstairs.

"Yeah?" She called back. No answer. "Mom!" Still no response. "Ergh…" Kaetlyn got off of her bed and walked to the top of the stairs.

"What?" She asked in an agitated tone.

"You're friend, I mean, boyfriend is here." Mom smiled.

Kaetlyn turned red and whined. Her parents had been teasing her about it ever since Reid and herself got together.

She dipped into her room to get her shoes. Lunna hid in her hood and the girl hurried downstairs to see Mom talking to Reid at the dining table.

"Come on, let's go, Reid." She told him, already halfway out of the door.

"Oh, okay." He said goodbye to Mom, then caught up to his girlfriend's side as they walked down the sidewalk.

"Where are we heading?" Kaetlyn asked him.

"I don't know. Thought we would just take a stroll."

"Can't take too long, though. Sam's making me review some science stuff before the quiz next week."

"I could help you. I'm not the smartest in class, but I at least have passing grades."

"Shut uuuup!" Her cheeks turned pink. Reid just laughed.

Kaetlyn growled, then let it go by exhaling. Awkward silence slowly crept in. As friends, they didn't feel like they had to talk. They would just walk side-by-side and make a few one liners here and there.

But now, as a couple, it felt like they should be doing something. Holding hands or flirting; Stuff like that. It just didn't come to them during this walk.

In fact, the best either could come up with was Reid pointing out a beehive hanging from a tree they were about to pass.

Kaetlyn got on the other side of him. Bugs are nasty, that's just common knowledge, but these could hurt.

"Calm down. Just don't bother the bees and you'll be fine."

"I thought it was fall, why are the insects still here?" She asked.

"It's not that cold, yet."

Kaetlyn scoffed. Reid made a weird smirk as a reaction. She looked cute at the moment and he didn't know how to properly respond.

They walked past the tree, continuing their day. However, behind them, a mass of buzzing came to the beehive, swallowing it. When the mass passed over it, the hive had been left empty.

* * *

The couple sat under a tree at the park. They joked and playfully bantered. No one from school seemed to be there to make fun of them, luckily.

Reid couldn't understand why other students were disgusted by their relationship. He found Kaetlyn beautiful. And even though her attitude that just didn't care could be rude, Reid also admired it. She might have changed, but she seemed happier about it, so he was happy.

Kaetlyn found Reid interesting at first. For some reason, his kind heart didn't care she was considered the loser of school along with her friends. He left his good reputation to be their friend. And for some reason, he gave up any chance of getting that reputation back by being her boyfriend. She found him attractive in both appearance and morals.

Kaetlyn happily fangirled over a new movie she had found. Not new as in recently made and released, new as in she had discovered its existence not too long ago. Reid liked it when her eyes would glow with passion like they did now.

While she talked, Reid could hear a buzzing in the back of his head. He looked behind him, but didn't see anything but kids playing on the jungle gym. Maybe his ears were just ringing?

He heard the buzzing again, but it seemed louder. Still nothing but the kids. The third time actually ended up being the kids screaming.

The couple bolted for them. At this point, they've dealt with enough ghosts and akumas to be alert when something like this happens.

"What's wrong?" Kaetlyn asked, looking for spots she could turn into Lune.

"There's a big bug!" One child pointed at a cicada on the side of the pole.

The teenagers sighed in relief about no villain, but the kids didn't fully get that.

Kaetlyn approached the bug, swiping it off with her foot. She made sure to keep a distance between her and it.

The cicada fell off and flew away in Reids direction. She- Oh no, wait, Reid's a guy. Yeah, hard to tell with that scream. Anyways, he shrieked and ran to Kaetlyn, using her as a wall between the bug and him.

"Great, I got a spider problem and you got an insect problem." Kaetlyn said sarcastically. Reid let go of her arms and stepped back, apologizing with a shaking voice.

They let the children go back to playing and returned to under the tree. They couldn't figure out what to talk about now. For now, they tried to enjoy the silence.

A ding came from Kaetlyn's phone. She took it from her pocket and read Sam's text. With a sigh, Kaetlyn said, "Sorry, Sam's asking me to come to her house."

Reid waved goodbye, wishing her luck on the test. He would have to review a few problems as well. He stayed in the park for a while, enjoying the fresh air before getting up and returning home. Maybe his sister has already done the dishes since he wasn't home to be told to do so. That would be nice.

Before he would exit the park, he heard more buzzing. He wanted to ignore it, but it got louder. As it grew louder, a shadow grew from under him. He turned around slowly, his eyes widening in fear when he what created the shadow and buzzing.

With another high pitched screamed, Reid sprinted in the opposite direction. "Bugs! Bugs! Undead bugs!" He shrieked. The people on the roads scattered when they saw the swarm of bugs chasing him. Calling Danny would slow him down. All he wanted to do was get away.

He saw Kaetlyn up ahead. Calling her name, she turned around. She still needed time to process what she saw when Reid took her arm and ran with her.

"What is that?!" She asked in fear.

"Bugs! Swarm of bugs! Help!" He yelled.

"Oh, you're helpful aren't you!" Kaetlyn spat sarcastically. She needed Danny Phantom and Lune. Where could they be?

"Inside!" Kaetlyn shouted. She swung her front door open then slammed it closed when they got inside.

"Kaetlyn? What's wrong?" Dad asked her while the couple caught their breath.

"Uh… Just a little bug problem." She gave a weak smile through breaths.

The swarm phased through the walls. Dad jumped from his seat on the couch.

"Nevermind. Big bug problem!" She shouted, running upstairs with Reid.

"I told you they were undead bugs!" The boy yelled.

Kaetlyn ran into her room and came out with a lamp, chucking it at the swarm.

"Hard to believe that with your phobia!"

Reid got to the end of the hall while Kaetlyn threw more random objects at the swarm.

"It's not a phobia! I just don't like them!" He shouted defensively.

Dad came in with a broom, whacking whatever of the swarm he could. The next breath they took was a foul one. Stench filled the room.

"Eugh… stink bugs…" Dad tried not to puke.

A ghostly laugh echoed from the swarm. "My body is made up of all kinds of insects. You kill some, I collect more."

"Huh, undead bugs… You were right." Kaetlyn said peculiarly to her boyfriend.

The swarm gathered together to form the vague shape of a human, the mouth moving loosely to the words the ghost spoke. "Far from undead. These darlings are very much alive. I simply control them." She flew closer to the teengagers, smiling, "Call me Swarm. It fits, don't you think?"

Dad whacked Swarm with the broom gain. He hissed in fury and attacked him, losing the human-like form.

"Dad!" Kaetlyn exclaimed. The man ran outside, challenging the mass of bugs. He would rather them attack him than his daughter.

"Stay here." Kaetlyn told Reid, rushing outside.

"Wait, what are you going to do?!" He asked worryingly, but she had already gotten Swarm's attention, leading the ghost to chase her instead.

Reid rushed outside but didn't follow her. Dad had sprinted after them.

This didn't work out well for Kaetlyn. Dad wasn't supposed to follow her.

She dipped into and alleyway, climbing over the fence wall and falling to the floor.

She got up in a defensive stance, Swarm buzzing around her.

"Kaetlyn!" She heard Dad call out. He luckily didn't see her change direction.

Lunna hovered by the girl, waiting for her to transform.

Kaetlyn glanced around the fenced in yard. There were some potted plants by a shelf of gardening things.

"Moon Rise!"

Swarm shot countless wasps and bees at Lune. The wolf yipped as she dodged. Thank goodness she didn't have an allergy.

She took a rake lying on the ground and swatted the insects away. She actually managed to hit a few.

Swarm laughed, "You think that will work? A wooden pole will be my demise? Hilarious!"

Jumping back with a look of disgust when she couldn't swat all the bees, Lune ran into the shelves of gardening supplies, objects hitting her head and falling to the ground. A can of pesticide slowly rolled passed her.

"Lightbulb!" She sung to herself. Lune took the can, jumped up, and sprayed it around her where the wasps and bees were buzzing around. She made sure to cover her nose and mouth with her other hand.

The bugs dropped like flies. It'd be funny if they actually were.

Swarm had her vague human form again, staring at what Lune had done.

"Disgrace!" She yelled, "You kill my darlings with bug spray? Bug spray! Of all things?!"

If her wolf ears were real, they would have drooped in fear as Swarm grew bigger and bigger when calling more insects to her. She would need more bug spray…

"I see that your angry." Lune spoke. She and Swarm stood there in silence for a bit.

"..."

"..."

"I'll just go." The wolf pointed then walked away. Swarm buzzed and threw and arm of insects at her. Lune jumped over the fence once more and leapt to the roofs. She dodged a few bugs that flew after her.

Okay, so bug spray does the trick. She's just going to need a lot of it. She doesn't have her phone with her so she'll need to head back to her house. Let's hope Dad and Reid aren't there. They might suspect something if they see Lune breaking in to get Kaetlyn's phone.

To her luck, they weren't home. Dad must be outside looking for her still.

Lune ran up to her room and took her phone, dialing Sam's number. No, she doesn't bring her phone everywhere. She's not addicted… Yeah… Okay! Yes she's just like every other teenager! She just forgot to take her phone with her…

"Kaetlyn, where are you?" Sam asked.

Lune interrupted her friends scolding, "Yeah, yeah. Look, Imma need a truck load of pesticide."

Silence follows. The wolf jumped at the sound of something crashing and falling downstairs. She peeked out of her doorway to see Swarm ransacking the place. She slowly slid back into her room.

"Uh… Yeah, so how soon can you get it here?"

"Okay… What?!" Sam tried processing this strange request.

"Let's just say there's a ghost problem. You got money so I thought you could help?"

Sam sighed. Danny better be on his way to help otherwise this could go south.

"Okay, okay, I'll... I'll help."

"Yay! Thank-"

A line of bugs ran into Lune's hand, knocking the flip phone out and damaging it. The wolf spun around, shocked.

"Come on! Mom's gonna kill me for that!" She sighed, "I'll never get my old phone back…"

"Little brat!" Swarm hissed.

Lune jumped out of the window and brought the fight outside.

Swarm flew at the wolf as the mass of bugs she was. Lune had no time to react, but luckily, Danny Phantom swooped in with… ghost sheild powers?

He created a thin green platform with his arms and used it to block Swarm's attack.

"Sense when could you do this?"

"I-I came across it accidentally once. I forgot I could do that until now, though."

Lune facepalmed. Swarm hissed at them again -that's what she does apparently- and started circling around them, engulfing them with insects.

"Use your green blocky thing again!" Lune ordered with fear in her tone.

"Blocky thing?"

Lune shook him. "Your blasty ghost rays at the least!"

That's probably a good idea, actually. Danny used his ghost ray to blast a whole through swarm. She screeched as all her "darlings" were burnt to a crisp.

She turned her attention to the ghost boy. Lune advised him to run, or at least do something better than being stung.

Lune leapt to the roof, following Danny, but trying to stay in the area. While she dodged and he blocked and attacked, Lune picked up the sound of a vehicle driving closer to her street. It sounded big. A truck?

Lune gasp, "Keep her busy!"

"What?!"

A ball of insects flew into Lune, knocking her off the roof. Danny flew down to catch her.

"I can handle falling on my own, but thanks." She spoke softer as she explained to Danny her plan. He nodded and followed her direction from before: Distracting Swarm.

Lune listened carefully for the truck. After pinpointing where it could be, she ran after it.

She waved her arms to catch the driver's attention. They listened to her and followed her with the truck of pesticide.

After getting everything ready, Danny had already noticed them and lire Swarm towards them.

"Might wanna get back." Lune advised to the driver. And he did.

The heroes taunted Swarm, getting her to circle around them again, but this time at the roof of the truck, which had no indication of what it held.

"Ha! Whatever plan you had has obviously failed! Now get ready to feast, darlings!" Swarm's voice started to sound like she had a screw or two loose.

"Feast? Do bugs eat people?"

"I don't know what she's talking about either."

Danny shot two ghost rays through the truck, bug spray leaking out. He shot a few more until the truck became swiss.

Swarm screeched as her darlings died out, cursing at the heroes. Once they found an opening, they jumped away from the truck before their health became affected.

"Do you think she's dead?" Lune asked.

"Well, she was a ghost. Technically she's already dead." Danny wore a smug look when the wolf tried specifying what she meant.

A high squeaky voice interrupted her stuttering.

They saw a cockroach scuttling up to them. Both of them jumped.

The voice seemed to be coming from the roach, but it was so small they couldn't make out the mumbles.

Lune chuckled, "So that's swarm? I thought you said she was a ghost."

Danny took out his thermos and sucked up the roach. "She is. A ghost bug."

"Ghost bug." The wolf echoed. She smirked in defeat. So Reid was right.

The driver came up to them, asking about the truck, which still leaked bug spray. Kaetlyn would have to come up with so many excuses…

"Maybe we should both clean up?" Danny suggested.

"It's probably be easier that way…"

They stared at the mess the mess of a truck.

"Probably."

* * *

Woooo! Finally managed to finish a chapter. Fwoo... I'm trying to find a more organized way to make time for writing, just hang in there. It'll take some experimenting and time.

Hm...Oh- Arden?

*Arden looks up from her bed*

Arden: What is it?

Me: Whatchu reading? *I lean over her shoulder*

Arden: Oh. This? I found it in the school library. I might recommend it to Xack, though..

Me: Why? What's it about?

Arden: Eh... some fantasy thing. A bunch of wizards in guilds. I'm reading so I can figure out the main characters' backstory. The theme sometimes is a little darker than my tastes, though.

Me: Xack would probably like that, yeah. What's the title?"

Arden: That's something I think is fun! It's actually two books being told through two different people, but the story is the same. The two points of views is really interesting to read. I think I already know which characters to ship together~

*Arden hugs the books to her chest as she fangirls*

Me: Uhm...The title?

Arden: Oh, right! I'm reading "The Shadows in My Heart" but the other book is called "Shattered Past" Two girls find this wizard guild named Fairy Tail and go through a bunch of crazy adventures.

Me: Hm... I might read that...

*Arden pulls the book away as I reach to take it*

Arden: Get your own copy!

Me: Aw...

Want to check out a copy? You can check my friend's account: Devilish or Kittenish. She has both stories with quite a few chapters. Her and I write it together, so thats something else that takes up my time.. heheh.. ^_^' You could also just search the titles if you want. They're teen rated with some cursing, so if that's not your thing, I don't suggest reading it. Otherwise, if your a fan of Fairy Tail and need some more fanfiction to read, it might be of interest to check it out?

Again: "The Shadows in My Heart" and "Shattered Past"! You can read one, the other, or both! It's two different points of view of the same story, but we try to keep both sides unique with different details so it's not just copied and pasted. Thanks for reading this kinda long advertisement! :P)


	41. A Small Tear

A/N: It's been so long since I wrote a chapter this loooonnnggg... I need a nap... *Zzzz*

* * *

Tucker sat at his computer, playing against Sam. He wouldn't let her win this time, even if she had killed him countless times… No matter! He mashed the buttons on his keyboard, ducking behind some rubble and watching Sam's avatar wonder around.

He watched her run behind a crumbling stone wall. Tucker's avatar chased her, turning the corner to find no one.

"Huh?"

A second later, the words "Game Over" appeared on the screen with a button for him to respawn or quit underneath.

He called Sam on the group chat. "How did you do that?!" He asked.

"I ran behind the wall. When you came, I ran around then shot you. That simple." Sam's smugness could be heard through the headset.

"I demand a rematch!"

"Suit yourself."

For at least the next hour, Tucker would almost get Sam, but she would kill his avatar first. Even camping at spawn didn't work, which Sam got irritated with either way.

Tucker growled when Sam killed his avatar merely seconds after respawning.

Sam got on the call. "Good game. I'm actually getting hungry so I'll see you later. A salad sounds nice right about now."

"Yeah, bye, Sam." Then he hung up. He turned off his game and sat there, upset. He couldn't even land a single shot, much less a kill.

He let his headphones hang off the tips of his fingers, not noticing a math fluttering into his room.

* * *

Kaetlyn held two movies in her hands, pondering which she should get. Getting these were actually cheaper than buying them online, so maybe she could get both?

"Ugh… Just pick one already!" Lunna impatiently told her from the girl's hood.

"Hey, if you were in my situation, it would be a hard choice."

"No. No it wouldn't." The kwami replied flatly, "Just pick your favorite!"

"Aghh… This one is a sequel and this one will be sending me to a whole other franchise. The sequel seemed interesting based on peoples' reviews, but I don't know if I'll come across this new movie again." Kaetlyn contemplated. Again, not new as in recently released. New as in recently discovered.

Rolling her eyes, the kwami flew out of her hood and took a movie from the girl's hands, placing it back on the shelf. No one stood in their aisle anyway.

Kaetlyn sighed in annoyance. "Fine. You win." She walked to the cash register and paid for the movie. She walked outside of the shop, finding a world of pixels instead of the road.

"Huh?" She walked around. The buildings seemed the same, but the sky and ground blurred together with black. The only way she could tell the difference was by the direction green lines in the form of a grid pattern.

"Uh… Kaetlyn?" Lunna pointed above her head. The girl looked up. She didn't see anything, but when looking back at her kwami, she saw white letters above her head.

"Wait- You-"

Lunna gasped, "Everyone has them!"

Kaetlyn saw all of the confused people in the roads with white lettering above their heads too. It spelled out their names. So Kaetlyn must have one? Her first and last name if it followed the pattern of everyone else. Lunna had no last name, so the letters only said "Lunna".

"Wait." Lightbulb, "It's like a video game."

Lunna cocked her head in confusion.

"It's like our usernames. So.. we're stuck in a game?" Kaetlyn walked around, trying to figure all of this out. Could a ghost do this? Her phone rang. Sam called. She answered.

"Kaetlyn! Where are you?!"

"Uh… just walked out of the store. Got a new movie, but I don't think we're in Kansas anymore."

"Not- Not a good time for jokes. I just got a text from Reid with a video of someone out to get me. It's not a ghost, but they aren't human."

"What?! Who?"

"Tucker. He looked different though... I think he got akumatized." Anxiety oozed into their voices, each sentence getting more frantic.

"Why the heck are you calling me?! Call Danny Phantom! You guys work together!"

"What? How do you know about him?"

"Ehuhhh…" Haha… heh… "Hide and stay safe. Okay byyyyyye~" Kaetlyn hung up, pinching the bridge of her nose. She took a deep breath in. Lunna worried for her miraculous holder's sanity.

"An akuma?! _Again?!"_

"I guess this is a job for Lune."

"Yeah, once she learns to bring her Fenton Thermos everywhere." Kaetlyn retorted, "Just a quick trip to the store. That's it! I just wanted some discount items, but noooo." She sighed. She currently hid behind a building where no one can see her. "Just- Moon Rise. Let's get this over with."

Lune hurried to her house, which had been put into a video game as well. The username luckily changed during transformation. It must be like switching accounts. You're the same person, but with two different logins. So the computer would recognize you as different people. Or console, whichever you prefer.

She snuck in through the window and took the thermos from its drawer. It's been a while since she's used these other gadgets. The earphones might help? The belt: She couldn't think of a reason it could come in handy. Tucker had been akumatized. The earphones could at least let her communicate with Danny if he showed up to help.

"Lune, you there?"

Huh, speaking of the ghost… Lune put in an earphone and said, "Yeah. Where are you?"

"I'm at Sam Manson's house. The akuma running around seems to be after her." He tried making it sound like they weren't his childhood friends.

"I'll be on my way. I don't know why Tucker is mad at Sam, but we should get this over with quickly." Lune put the other earphone in and jumped on the windowsill.

"How do you know their names?"

"Uhm… You told me when we ran into Funhouse. Remember?"

When he did and hung up, Lune leapt from rooftop to rooftop to Sam's place. She got a little turned around with the different scenery, but she eventually found the building with Sam's bedroom window shattered.

She peeked inside, seeing glass shards all over the floor with the furniture slightly knocked out of place. No matter how many times she comes here, she couldn't get over that their goth friend had such a luxurious bedroom.

Lune heard something like a laser charging up. She whipped her head to the sound to see a large creature holding a gun and wearing armour similar to Tucker's avatar. Wait- Tucker?!

The gun fired, shooting Lune right in the heart. She fell back, struggling to breath. The pain spread from the rest of her body, then she closed her eyes, no matter how much she wanted to keep them open.

"Ha! That's another point to me! Pretty soon I'll beat my highscore, and I'll be able to finally beat Sam!" The akumatized Tucker explained with a constant growl to his voice. His skin turned a pale grey with long pointed ears and big facial features; Almost like a goblin. His armour turned from its original orange to an almost black purple with gold details.

He readied his laser gun again, letting it charge before an 8-bit jingle filled the room.

A circle appeared on the floor, light shooting up from it. Lune appeared in the circle to her own surprise. When the light faded away and the circle disappeared, Tucker shot her again.

She fell back, her body flashing away before the light and jingle appeared again.

"A spawn kill?! That's just cheap." Lune exclaimed furiously, crossing her arms.

"It's not like you'll actually die." He spat.

"Well, I don't like it either way."

"Oh boo hoo." Tucker raised his gun, firing it again. This time, Lune leapt out of the way. The laser didn't even leave a burn mark on the wall, much less a whole. They might as well have been sucked into a video game, except when you die, you respawn.

"Danny, I'm here!" Lune called through the earphones. She dodged another laser blast before running up to Tucker, punching him in the face. She silently apologized, but it's what she had to do to leave the room.

She ran down the hall, approaching the steps when something grabbed her by her ankle and pulled her down. Her heart skipped a beat when she saw her face about to hit the stairs, but she phased through and ended up in what seemed to be the basement. Danny Phantom had pulled her down. Sam and her parents were hiding here.

"Won't he easily find us here?"

"It's better than standing in the open."

Lune paused for a moment. "Yeah. You have a point…. So Tucker has turned into an akuma."

"What do you think happened?" Danny turned back to the Mansons. "Sam?"

"If I had to guess, he might have gotten mad when we were playing online together."

The wolf shrugged. "Jeez, talk about rage quitting, but that would explain why the world is very video-game like."_And how Tucker is wearing his avatars suit, but what's with the goblin look?_

"Where do you think the moth is hiding?" Danny asked.

Lune pondered this, trying to recall any details about him. "He only had his laser gun and armour."

Danny sighed. He started pacing as he figured out what they should do. The room heard Tucker outside. He stomped over broken furniture, keeping an eye out for anyone in the building.

"Stay here." The heroes told the family in unison. Danny took Lune by the wrist and turned intangible so they could fight without their hiding spot being revealed.

"Unless you have enough money to pay for property damages, I suggest you stop breaking stuff." Danny said to the villain.

"The Mansons are rich, so trust me when I say you should take his advice." Lune added.

"You losers get out of my way!" Tucker shot a laser beam at them. Danny turned intangible and Lune used a nearby dining chair as a shield, leaving wood chips too scatter around her.

"Tch. Hypocrite." Tucker murmured.

"Come on, Tuck, snap out of it!" Danny tried to bring him to his senses. Lune knew it wouldn't work. Maybe it would, but Hawk Moth wouldn't allow it.

Lune jumped at Tucker, trying to take his gun away. The villain pushed her off of him and she flew back into Danny. He ran out of the building, and the heroes chased him. They didn't see him in the road or hear any civilians scream. It became too silent.

They let their guard down, relaxing their fighting position. They then jumped when bright yellow walls shot up from the ground, tripping them in a room with a black gate behind them.

"I'll see what's above." Danny said, his feet turning into a tail so he could fly over the walls, but some invisible barrier shocked him and he fell back to the grey ground. Lune helped him up, then she looked around for anything that might help them.

"Oh, look. A key." Lune walked up to a golden key on the ground. She picked it up and examined it, then turned to the gate. She walked up to the gate, but there was no lock. Instead, the gate rose on its own. She looked at the key then at Danny. He shrugged, not any more sure than her.

They walked through the gate, finding another yellow room with a golden sword lying on the ground. This time, Danny walked up and took it. It unsettled Lune that a weapon would be given to them. As long as there weren't a bunch of health potions lying around, maybe they stood a chance against whatever they had to fight.

"Lead the way." Lune said. Danny gave her a look before following her orders anyway. They walked out of the two yellow rooms and down the hall into and even larger hallway with green walls. To their left was an orange room, and to their right they saw what might be a giant deep blue maze. Danny settled for the simpler option and went into the green room. As soon as they popped their heads around the corner, a giant yellow dragon chased after them.

They both screamed and bolted away. Lune's heart skipped a beat and her body tingled with fear. They ran into the blue maze and hid behind a corner, waiting for the dragon to pass.

"What was that?!" Danny hissed.

"A deadly dragon come to eat us whole obviously!" Lune hissed back.

As they caught their breath, they didn't hear the dragon run after them. Lune popped her head out and saw nothing but the maze walls around them. She cautiously walked out. The complete silence unsettled her.

"I-... I think we're clear." The wolf said. Danny came out with his ghost tail, slowly flying around the corners to check for the dragon.

"Is it still back in the room?"

Lune shrugged, "I mean… I didn't hear it run by us."

Confused, they returned to the room, the dragon gone and a black key lying on the floor. Lune bent down to pick it up, but it shocked her and she recoiled. Danny came to pick it up, his tail turning into a pair of legs. When he grabbed the key, he flinched at the shock from it and dropped his sword. Lune picked it up for him, but it just shocked her.

"Oh_ come on!"_

Danny laughed, then replied with, "They key shocked me, so I don't think it's just you."

"Whatever game this is, I don't like the rules." Lune crossed her arms, eyebrows furrowed.

"Maybe the maze has something." Danny took Lune's wrist and flew them through the maze. He would just phase through the walls, but something prevented him from doing so. Intangibility wouldn't work in wherever they were.

They worked their way through the maze, coming across a large hallway. Danny took the lead and eventually ended up in a room with black walls and another gate.

"I think this is where the key comes in handy." Lune said as they landed on the floor. Danny walked up to the gate. With the key in hand, the door opened on its own. They walked into and orange room. Nothing interesting so far. They walked into the next room, getting jumpscared by the roar of another yellow dragon. It didn't matter if it was the same one from before. Lune and Danny were gone, running back into the maze. This time, the dragon chased them. The adrenaline somehow felt worse than when fighting ghosts or akumas.

No matter how fast they ran, or even flew, the dragon closed in one them. Lune skidded around an oncoming corner. Danny, caught off guard, tried following her. But he missed the corner and ended up being too slow. The dragon opened its mouth and swallowed him whole.

Lune gasped in horror, her eyes wide and body frozen. The sound of the same 8-bit jingle when she had respawned played and the walls around her vanished with a pixel effect. The dragon soon followed, leaving Danny covered in dragon saliva. His face twisted in disgust, and Lune pinched her nose from the smell.

"Game over. And you didn't even get the chalice." Tucker sighed, hovering in the air above them. He pointed his pointer finger in the air. "One life gone. You have two left. Let's hope you get to the final boss before then. I've been itching for a fight."

"Why don't we just fight you now?" Lune asked, determined.

"That'd destroy the point in the game. You can't even cheat your way. There's absolutely no glitches! No easter eggs, no shortcuts, just the game and the player."

"Tch."

"Your game sounds more boring than Mr. Lancer giving us a history lesson."

Lune looked back at Danny Phantom. She stared at him, trying to figure out how he knew about Lancer. She felt like she would've noticed a white haired ghost boy in her classes. He glanced at her and flinched, realizing he slipped up. But if Tucker, Sam, and Reid worked with him, is that how they met? At school? Then why hasn't Kaetlyn seen him before…?

"At least I'm better at playing it than you!" Tucker shouted, charging up his laser gun. When he fired, the world around the heroes changed. Instead of the road, they stood in a large and open lobby with a giant staircase leading upstairs and a chandelier hanging from the tall ceiling. The leather chairs and plush couches seemed expensive along with the large carpets on the shiny wooden flooring.

"I recognize this place…" Lune thought aloud. Danny walked around, trying to make sense of it.

A tennis ball bounced and rolled to Lune's feet, breaking her thoughts. Both heroes looked at the tennis ball, then back up at each other. They stared down the hallway it rolled from to see nothing but rooms. They must be in a hotel of sorts?

They walked down the hall, Danny leading the way. Then shortly came across a crossroads, two girls standing on the other end of the hall around the corner. They had the same light brown hair, the same short blue dress, white stockings, shoes. They held hands, not saying a word. Something definitely seemed off.

"Uh… hi…" Danny waved nervously. The girls turned around and walked into a red elevator. When the ghost boy went to follow them, Lune took his shoulder and pulled him down the hallway, away from the elevator.

"What are you doing? Maybe they can help."

"I know where we are." She stated, eyes wide and heartbeat rising.

"How?"

"Just...We need to get out of here." Lune gasped when she heard something of whispers echo. Danny heard it too, so it wasn't in her head. Without looking, she dipped into the first door she past and hid.

"How are we supposed to beat this game?" Danny asked, anxiety rising.

"It's not a game! Well, it is, but- but its source isn't." She inhaled, heald her breath, then exhaled slowly as she tried to calm her nerves. "Whatever Tucker did, what we're in right now is his simulation in the form of a game. But where this hotel comes from isn't a game, It's a-"

The sound of running water cut her off. Lune noticed the green walls painted in the room. They were in a bathroom, and the sink was running.

"Room 237. Oh no… no no no…" She internally screamed, trying to keep a level head. She would keep Danny from approaching the sink, but he had already turned off the faucet, then stared into the mirror. He saw something that froze him, terrified. Lune came up to drag him away, but saw what he saw. It was their reflection, but with pointed ears, fangs, and red eyes.

"Funhouse?!" They exclaimed in sync. The ghost reached out to grab them, but they almost fell dodging and ran out of the room and down the hall. They aimed for the main doors, but Skulker blocked their path. He grinned and they skidded trying to run the other way. Other ghosts they have ran into popped up, chasing after them or jump scaring them.

"How did they end up in the game?!" Danny exclaimed.

Just then, Tucker's voice echoed in the building, "Don't worry! They're all NPC's so the real ones are still out there."

"Great…" Lune murmured.

"That doesn't mean they're any less deadly~" Tucker practically sang, then laughed devilishly as his voice faded. So his akumatized version had a thing for the creepy factor. Spooky.

"Watch out!" Lune ducked, pulling Danny to the ground so they dodged the net Skulker had shot at them. Danny's feet turned into a tail and he flew them through the halls. Intangibility was still useless. Lune thought they would out run Skulker, but Shadow flew in front of them, popping out from the ceiling.

The heroes shouted. Danny recoiled and turned the corner. At the end Lune saw a female ghost with fiery blue hair and tight black clothing. She remembered Tucker sending her a music video of a singer called Ember McLain, who looked exactly like the ghost.

Ember took the pick between her fingers and strummed her purple electric guitar with blue flames painted on. The chord hurt Lune's ears. Is this how people felt when hearing her howl? The sound was so strong that Danny and the wolf flew backwards and into the wall. They heard what sounded like a laser charging and turned to see Skulker aiming his gloved arm at them.

Danny gasped and flew away, but Lune didn't have time to get up. Skulker shot a glowing green net from his glove, capturing her into a tiny ball she couldn't escape. In front of her appeared two hearts. One flashed then disappeared, meaning she had lost a life. So she and Danny shared lives?! She couldn't warn him, he had already gotten lost in the maze of hallways, avoiding all the ghosts he ran into.

When running into Fright Night, he blasted his ghost ray. It hit the enemy and he flashed before disappearing. Danny stared blankly before blinking and speaking to himself, "Okay… I should have tried that sooner…"

Hearing Walker, a completely white ghost who thinks he owns the Ghost Zone, Danny shot a few ghost rays then flew away, but he stopped short when Johnny 13 drove his motorcycle in front of him, blocking the ghost boy's path. Kitty got off the motorcycle and punched Danny in the face, sending him flying back. Penelope Spectra grabbed him so he couldn't move. Box ghost hovered in front of him, boxes floating around him. He sent all the boxes flying at Danny, burying him. Silence followed.

The ghosts froze in place, unresponsive. Right above the mountains of boxes, one heart appeared. It started to flash, then eventually vanish. A dark and gloomy chime sounded throughout the hotel. The words "GAME OVER" took the spot of the heart.

The walls broke away with the same pixel effect from the first game, the NPC ghosts followed. The net around Lune disappeared and she ran up to the boxes, which pixelated away as she approached it. Danny sat up, his hand on his head. His whole body ached.

Tucker flew down from the sky, seemingly coming from nowhere. He planted his feet and the ground, his arms crossed.

"You two are bad at games, jeez!" He mocked them.

"You never said we shared lives!" Lune shouted.

"Should have read the instructions."

"What intructions?!" Danny felt just as annoyed as the wolf.

Tucker rolled his eyes. He snapped his fingers and a holographic screen appeared in front of each of their faces. It looked like a title screen. "LEVEL SELECT" "INSTRUCTIONS" and "QUIT" were displayed.

"What does quitting do?" Danny asked slowly, afraid of the answer. Lune scanned the instructions.

Tucker's fangs made his grin look scarier. "It means you, Danny Phantom, will never show your face in Amity again. And if you do, you'd wish the game ended a long time ago..." He said the last part rather threateningly.

Lune tried snapping her fingers, and the screen disappeared. Then she followed by asking, "And what about me...?"

A moth outline appeared over his eyes for a few seconds, then disappeared. "If you quit, you return to France and return your broken miraculous. Not like it was useful. Can't even take care of a bracelet."

Lune tried to control her expressions, spinning her bracelet and counting the four jewels. How would she even return to France? And what about her parents? She and Danny flinched when Tucker started walking up to them, his gun charging.

"You lost all three lives, but I'm having so much fun, so-" He snapped his fingers. A heart flashed above Lune and Danny's head. A happy chime played as the hearts steadied. "A life each. I wouldn't call it generous. You'll need it in this final level." Tucker pointed his gun in the air, shooting. The blast hit the sky and the world around them changed with a pixel effect. They ended up on a wide road with a giant gate in front of them, leading to a large city filled with skyscrapers.

Beside Danny stood a motorcycle matching the colors of his suit. Lune stood beside a silver race car with wavy purple designs on the hood. There were plenty of empty cars around, but she couldn't open the doors to any of them.

"Danny? Lune?!" They whipped around to see Sam, confused and wearing the same shocked expression as them.

"Wait- Sam? How did you get here?!" Danny asked.

"I don't know. I was just brought here!"

Tucker suddenly intervened. Lune jumped when she heard him speak. "What do you think I was doing while you played the first two levels? _Not _looking for Sam?" He continued, "Same rules apply to all three of you. One life, one chance. You heroes never show up again if you lose. And you _will_ lose."

"So...what's this level?" Lune asked, glancing back at the vehicles.

"A racing game. First to the end wins. There's no second or third. Only first place."

Before Sam could ask what she would ride, Tucker pointed out the large black monster truck behind her.

"Cooooool!" She exclaimed in awe.

"What?! Why does she get the cool stuff! I get a basic car!"

"We can't even drive!" Danny added.

"Then you'll have to learn." The villain jogged to his spot at the starting line. Reluctantly, Danny and Lune got onto their vehicles. Sam already had the monster truck running, the engine growling. Lune copied what she saw from movies and started the car, fastening her seatbelt. She didn't trust herself one bit with this.

The lights above the starting line beep as the red light lit up.

Danny put on his full face white biker helmet and swiped the window over his eyes.

Another beep as the yellow light lit up.

Lune looked over to Tucker, who didn't ride anything.

The last beep sounded longer when the red light lit up.

Everyone hit the gas and raced forward. Tucker's shoes turned into rocket boots and he zipped by all of them, laughing like a maniac.

"What the heck?!" Lune exclaimed.

"Hey! I can hear you!" Sam exclaimed with cheer.

"I think there's a speaker system set up." Danny suggested.

"Never knew that, Sherlock. Thanks." Lune replied sarcastically. She saw the unusable cars driving into spiked walls that popped up from the bridge. They must be more NPC's.

"Guys… Guys!" Lune shouted. "No no no nonononono!" She hit the breaks the turned the steering wheel, skidding in a serpentine motion as she tried avoiding the walls. Danny easily dipped out of the way on his motorcycle while Sam frantically pushed buttons. The wheels rose and she drove right over them.

"This cheater…" Lune growled.

"We'll have to stop him somehow. Can this thing fly?" Danny asked, trying to find any extra buttons or switches on his vehicle.

"Uhm, Danny." Sam began.

"Yeah?"

_"You_ can fly."

A pause. Lune would be disappointed if the spiked walls and flying NPC vehicles didn't distract her.

Keeping his hands tightly gripped onto the handles, the ghost boy lifted from his seat as he started to fly. The motorcycle started to pick up with him.

Either the trio were catching up, for Tucker slowed down. He back up tobe at Danny's side.

"Hey, you cheat! That's against the rules!"

"You can fly too!" Danny retorted.

"Because they are my vehicle!" Tucker got in front of Danny and aimed his rocket boots at the handles.

From the heat, Danny's hands recoiled so he could blow them off, but the motorcycle stopped flying and fell to the ground.

Lune saw it falling from the sky and swerved to dodge. It barely missed her as she drive off the bridge and entered a city. Judging my the Statue of Liberty, it must be a replica of New York

"Watch it!" She spat.

"Don't blame me! Blame-"

Tucker took Danny's arms and spun in circles, letting go after a few seconds and letting Danny be flown right into a building. The video game logic helped when his helmet at kept his brains safe, but that was his life. Danny had ran out of hearts.

"Looks like it's up to girl power, Sam."

"I've beaten Tucker and Danny so many times. This'll be a piece of cake."

Did she mean Fenton or Phantom? Hm… Lune assumed she meant Danny Fenton.

Lune heard Sam's scream from the speaker system. When asking frantically what's wrong, the goth replied with, "Tucker! He's firing at me!"

Sam used the buttons she learned to raise and lower the truck, trying to dodge. She crushed a few cars while doing so. The goth let out a yip when Tucker shattered the back window and the laser broke through the passenger's side of the front window.

Lune scowled. The only reason he brought Sam here was to torment her! Take revenge!

She couldn't stop her car, there were too many vehicles in the race that wouldn't waste a second to run her over.

"Eh- Sam! Can you drive in front if me?"

"If Tucker stopped shooting at me!"

"Hit the gas and I'll get him off of you!"

Thanks to the oversized monster truck, Sam was able to roll over whatever could've gotten in her way otherwise when speeding up. Now she kept ducking and weaving with Lune driving right behind. It would be tricky, but if the wolf timed it right, all might go well.

"If your rearview mirror still in tact?" Lune asked with a strong tone.

While Sam skidded to turn the sharp corner, she confirmed, "Y-yeah!"

Lune waited until she turned the corner to add, "This is going to involve a lot of trust!"

Tucker stopped shooting to dodge a falling building. Lune tested the limits of her vehicle as she sped to drive under it before it hit the road. She let out a sigh of relief as she watched the red pointer on the speed dial slowly go back down.

"Keep an eye on the mirror. Right before you get hit, duck down."

"Hit? Hit with what?!"

Lune pulled out a pair of sunglasses from her inventory -With a snap of the finger, the game apparently had one- and casually answered, "My howl of course."

Sam gulped, sweat dripping down her forehead. With skyscrapers falling and the road with a cliff at the end approaching, this would be a major risk.

"I'm logging off the chat for your safety. I suggest you go with your instincts." Lune then pressed a button. Sam couldn't hear her and she couldn't hear Sam. As her friend, Lune trusted the goth more than anything. She played a lot of games and was better than any boy. If anyone would know how to beat a game, Sam would figure out how.

But Sam trusted Kaetlyn, not Lune. That's the part she worried about the most. One moment of hesitation and Sam could be injured. It's technically a video game, but Lune didn't want to risk anything.

….. Look, Danny isn't in this scene right now. Let's just pretend he's alright, alright? Alright.

Lune opened the car door on her side, leaning out. Her head jerked back when a random car sped by, ripping the door off. She looked behind her to make sure no more cars came. They all must have been crushed at some point, because there were none behind her.

The wolf turned back to Tucker. "Midnight Howl." Her senses heightened. Power surged through her, gathering at her throat. She saw the end of the road approach in her peripheral vision. She could just imagine Sam yelling at her to do something already.

When Tucker started to fire another shot, Lune decided it'd be now or never. She opened her mouth, a deafening howl escaped. It shattered the glass around her, her windows especially. Tucker pressed his palms to his goblin-like ear and wavered on his rocket boots.

Sam pressed the button to lower her wheels to be flat on the ground, her truck with it. Lune smirked, relieved her friend made it, but new she would the whole time.

The howl messed with whatever sensitive circuits were in Tucker's boots. They started to fail and he couldn't keep a steady direction. He ended up being flung into one of the cars that were now rubble from the chaos of the racetrack.

Lune logged back into the chat, yelling with Sam in victory. Sam hit the brakes to keep from driving off the road and fall into the ravine. The only thing is, she was going to fast. A sudden stop would cause severe damage thanks to the second law of motion, and there wasn't enough spare road to offer enough time to slow down.

"Sam!" Lune shouted, looking for any buttons that could stop the monster truck. A grappling hook, hover wheels, a magnet, something!

Lune saw the driver's door open, and she knew what Sam planned on doing. Heartbeat rising, the heroine hit the gas to be a few feet behind the door.

"What your doing is insane!" The wolf yelled.

"Suggest something else then!"

Lune glanced at the road, then back at her friend. Before another word could be said, Sam let go of the handle at the top of the doorway. Lune shifted gears and turned her steering wheel to a hard left, making the passenger's seat face Same.

In one swift motion, Lune flung the door opened and grabbed Sam's arm as she flew in. She turned some more until the front of the car faced the fallen city. Her wheels had trouble gripping onto the road as she hit the gas pedal as hard as possible.

They were at the edge of the cliff. The back wheels clipped off and hung over the edge. The girls froze as the car teetered.

"Lean forwards! Lean forwards!" Lune hissed in a hushed voice, as if talking too loud would push them backwards.

As they tried leaning forwards, the car only tipped back. They began to scream their heads off before something caught them. Lune still shook, adrenaline having trouble going away.

Danny Phantom had caught them. He still had his helmet on.

"How did you get here?" Sam asked as he let both girls safely onto the floor.

"Whatever happened to Tucker back there, the game technically stopped when you beat him." He explained, taking off his helmet.

"I gotta say, you should practice your timing." Lune advised, trying not to giggle when Sam started fixing Danny's helmet hair.

The wolf suddenly remembered she had a job. "Wait- Tucker! We have to get his akuma!"

Lune rushed off, not feeling like driving after the fiasco. Not like she could anyway.

She finally found Tucker in his black armour; The rocket boots dead. Nothing really looked like it would hold an akuma. Hm… except for this laser gun. Lune smashed it on the ground, a moth fluttering out. She sucked it up with the Fenton Thermos, then black-purple smoke de-transformed Tucker into his usual yellow long sleeved shirt and military green pants.

The world pixelated away, leaving the group in a random part of Amity. Wherever they moved in the game, they moved in real life.

Lune heard her miraculous beep as Danny and Sam came running towards her.

"Danny, can you take him home?" She showed her bracelet, he understood and did as asked. Sam just assured the heroes she'd be fine going home on her own.

Lune nodded and rushed back home, taking a few different turns incase anyone might see her. She de-transformed a few blocks down, Lunna gently falling into her cupped hands.

"I'll get you some food when we get home." Kaetlyn said, "We really should find you something else to eat. Jerky just smells. No way am I bringing it with us."

"But jerky is so gooood…" Lunna whined, too tired and hungry to be bark back.

Kaetlyn got home and reassured her parents she was okay and was nowhere near whatever the villain was this time. In fact, she was more confused trying to find her way home with the world looking so different.

"If anything, I'm just really hungry." The girl said, opening up the fridge for some beef jerky.

"We have real food, love." Mom said, still trying to calm down after the attack.

"It's just a snack. What do we have though?"

* * *

As the Shire's slept the night away, a small tear appeared on the wall behind a thermos. The gadget stood on the shelf built into Kaetlyn Shire's bed. A ghostly green hand reached out, its fingers wrapping around the metal.

As soon as it grabbed hold of the thermos, a second hands snatched its wrist. Whoever was attached to the hand gasped in surprise.

Kaetlyn's hazel eyes glared at the hand, shocked herself. The tear was just big enough for her to see a woman's figure, but without any light, she couldn't make out any more features than that.

The girl and woman played tug-of-war with the thermos, Lune kneeling on her pillow as she tried to get a better grip.

Eventually, the woman had won, pulling the thermos into the tear and disappearing. Kaetlyn's spine tingled as she almost fell into the shelf. She caught herself with her arm, but winced as the other objects fell over and created a loud enough racket to wake her parents.

Luckily, or maybe not as luckily, only Lunna woke up.

The kwami yawned as she asked, "What are you doing?"

"Eh… Nothing. I thought I saw a bug. Bugs I can handle, spiders I can't."

Too tired to care, Lunna's head fell back onto the cushiony pillow she slept on.

With a sigh of relief, Kaetlyn turned over and tried going back to sleep.


	42. Food Fight

A/N: Phew! Worked extra hard to post this on time! Eh.. on time as in this Saturday? This chapter took longer than I had hoped and boy was it a challenge. I did my best with the time I have so I hope you enjoy!

* * *

The ghost woman snarled, about to scream in anger before stopping herself. She took a deep breath, then looked at her options. Now would be the perfect time to hunt down that Phantom kid…

She pointed at a spot in the void, a rip appearing. She flew to it and stretched it open to look into Hawk Moth's lair. His white butterflies rested on the ground.

Impatiently, she created more ovaler tears that gave her access to different rooms in his mansion. The woman knew of his real face, she knew the people in his residence, but they didn't know of her.

If she were alive, beads of sweat would be dripping down her forehead. When the void started to feel smaller, suffocating almost, she closed all of the tears.

"Desiree." She called. The genie emerged from the shadows. She bowed before the woman.

"Find my next target." She ordered, then created a tear to Amity Park.

"As you wish."

She waited for Desiree to rise and fly through the tear before closing it. She then created a much smaller one only big enough for a certain kwami to fly through.

Lunna tried to keep from yawning. She had been woken in the middle of the night. "Mistress?"

Staring hard at nothing, she claimed with a firm tone, "You know who that Phantom kid is."

Lunna's eyes widened. "I...I-"

"You'll sit and watch."

She lowered her head, fearful of whatever is to come.

* * *

At first he thought she was only late, but when Tucker said he hadn't seen her in class, Reid started to worry.

"Is she sick?"

"How am I supposed to know? I'm not her boyfriend!" Tucker got defensive. No one could blame him, though. Reid was on the verge of losing his temper.

"Relax, Reid. Maybe she had a dentist appointment or something." Sam acted much more calm. Being the only girl with a pair of hysterical boys, someone had to keep a level head.

"I don't think that lasts for three class periods!" Reid snapped. He knew Kaetlyn has been stressed recently, but she hasn't replied to his texts or Sam's after he had begged and begged the goth for help.

"I can't see why you're so upset about it. You've never acted this concerned before."

Reid turned to Sam, "I didn't have to worry about ghosts before. _Or_ akumas! Now both could attack at once!"

"Danny could easily take the ghost." She motioned towards the boy as he joined the group. Being new to the topic, Tucker had to fill him in.

"What about the akuma?"

"Lune could handle it."

Reid scowled. If Kaetlyn was gone, how would Lune help?

"If you're that worried, go check on her after school."

And as if the school deemed their conversation over, the bell rang in perfect timing with Sam's words. She headed to class first. Tucker was happy to leave before things escalated.

"I'll keep an eye out for ghosts if it helps." Danny offered. Reid could hear sarcasm buried under his words, but he still nodded. If the ghost boy didn't, he would at least pretend he did.

* * *

She would call out the kwami's name if no one was around, but when you aimlessly wondered random parts of town, you were bound to run into someone. As soon as Kaetlyn had woken up earlier in the morning, she quickly noticed she couldn't find Lunna. She checked her room, then the whole house, then the neighborhood…

There's no way she could have made it through a day of school without fidgeting and stressing over the fact Lunna had vanished. The girl knew she had left the kwami before, but she thought they were over that. Maybe Lunna got tired of her? Had she done something to annoy her? Wouldn't she have taken back the miraculous if that were the case? Then there was that woman last night...

Kaetlyn didn't have time for this! Or maybe she _needed_ to have time? Everything happened within the same night. There's no _way_ it's a coincidence, right? Right?

Kaetlyn sighed in defeat. Whatever hope she grasped onto before felt like she only kidded herself. If she went to school the teachers might not notice. Her friend might… she couldn't focus enough to come up with more silly excuses. Finding a place to hangout until school ended would be her best bet. Too bad she didn't have enough money for a theatre ticket.

Going home wouldn't work. Her mother didn't work today and drove back home from the grocery store. She felt she had gotten a lot done today, but even when not having to work, she had to work. The difference being where she did her job.

First she had to arrive home, then unload the car, then put the groceries away, then reload the dishwasher, then cook, then countless other tasks.

What she didn't expect she had to deal with was spotting her daughter wandering around instead of being at school. Kaetlyn never bothered memorizing the routes her parents took to drive places. She knew where to go and the many ways to get there, there was no point.

The girl didn't notice the car and kept walking. The only thing she worried about was Lunna, nothing else could bother her.

Her mother thought otherwise. Kaetlyn would have more to worry about. The woman's grip on the steering wheel. A fire lit in her eyes. What on earth could her child be doing? What was so important Kaetlyn just _had_ to skip class?

Desiree had been watching from the distance. She finally decided to open the thermos in her hands and release the purple moth. It did as planned and fluttered into the woman's stud earrings. With Hawk Moth off duty for the time being, Desiree took the initiative to pop her head through the car window.

"My name is not important, but what _is_ important is teaching your daughter a lesson. How would Food Fight suffice as you villain name?"

The woman's scowl grew, tunnel vision on her daughter. "It will have to do…" She growled as dark purple engulfed her.

* * *

They just didn't understand. They didn't. They couldn't! He had a right to be so worried over his girlfriend. If only Kaetlyn knew about Danny's identity. If only things weren't so complex. If he could turn back time and made sure everything played out the _right_ way, he would.

He sat at the bench outside. Lunch took place out of the cafeteria today. His friends were a little worried for his mental health, but he was more than a little worried over his girlfriend. It still felt strange to call her that…

"Reid, relax." Sam told him with a firm tone.

He huffed, letting his shoulders slack and unclenching his jaw. Kaetlyn wasn't sick the day before, she seemed completely fine other than hints of stress. There has been no sign of an akuma, but still…

Sam opened her mouth to take of bite of her grass sandwich as her friends kept calling it -It wasn't but she couldn't change their minds. Instead, it flew right out of her hand. She looked back at the guys who watched their food fly in the same direction. Apples rolled on the floor, slices of sandwich meat and bread zipped above the students' heads, it all gathered somewhere deeper in town. It formed this large monster of food, squashing cars and light posts as it stomped through the roads. The monster's whole upper body towered over the buildings.

"Wait, where did Reid go?"

Sam turned her head to Tucker's words. The seat across from him -where Reid should be sitting- was left empty. Danny had mysteriously disappeared as well.

The two left behind ran after the others. It's obvious where the boys went. One had the responsibility of keeping Amity safe and the other is so paranoid about his girlfriend he would jump in at the slightest sign of danger.

On the monster's side of town, Kaetlyn hid in one of the buildings with other terrified civilians. The giant's deep and grumbling voice called out her name. Even if it sounded like her mother lecturing her, which technically it was, her heart still raced and adrenaline took over.

"I leave for grocery shopping," The giant growled, it's footsteps of milk cartons and frozen meat shaking the earth, "and I find you skipping school?!"

_I'msorryI'msorryI'msorryI'msorry!_ What else was she supposed to do without her kwami?! Sit in math and hope she just came back? What if situations like _this_ came up?

A green ghost ray shot through the giant. It left a gaping whole, but vegetables filled it with no problem.

"Why don't you fee-fi-fo-fum your way outta here?" Danny Phantom's voice echoed through the empty streets.

"You're not a part of this conversation!" The giant swung its massive arm at the ghost boy. Being fast wouldn't be the problem. Being fast enough to move out of the way would be.

"Do your conversations_ usually_ end up in a dangerous game if food fight?"

"That _is_ my name!" The giant roared, throwing a punch only for its fist of fruits to break through the brick wall of a two-story building. No more than a large hole with crumbling stone and dust. Not the worst Kaetlyn has seen, but without Ladybug it would certainly take longer to repair. Unless that woman from last night had something to do with fixing the damages from the previous akumas in amity.

Kaetlyn shoved past all of the people crowding the small store. She swung the front door open and shouted, "Don't hurt her! That's my mom you're fighting!"

So that's where the girl has been? Shopping while the rest of them wrote papers? She could have at least bought Danny a new rocket model.

He turned his head from Kaetlyn and back to the enemy. Danny had no time to avoid the mass of fish, cereal, fruits, and countless other products that rammed into him and left him in the dent of a crumbling stone wall.

So Food Fight was Kaetlyn's akumatized mother. Duly noted. And her attacks hurt. Also noted.

Danny stood up, the world a little blurred after that last hit. He managed to stay on his took legs, and his eyes were well enough to see Reid rushing right into battle field. Where on earth did he come from?!

The ghost yelled at him to get out of the way, but that boy was too stubborn. He had his sights set on Kaetlyn. Reid ran straight for her, his hands on her shoulders to pull her back into the building.

Through a frantic and confused questioning, the couple managed to calm down enough to start communicating like normal human beings.

"Why weren't you at school?!"

"I-I lost something important to me." Kaetlyn stuttered while trying to find a sensible excuse.

"You didn't think to at least text me?"

"I thought you would be fine not knowing. I didn't think you would freak!"

The ground rumbled, followed by a low and sudden pop. Danny flew right into the glass window and caused the couple to jump. He peeled himself off of the glass and shoot his scrambled brains back into place. He then popped his head through the window with his intangibility and said, "You two should get out of here! Kaetlyn is Food Fight's target so she'll be in the most danger."

He knew Reid would freak if he let her stick around. At least the ghost wouldn't be hearing anymore complaining.

Reid nods, taking Kaetlyn's hand. He was about to run through the back entrance, but the girl slipped away and ran outside the front.

Danny didn't seem to have a chance against this akuma. It beat him up pretty bad and he had left no scratch. He lay on the floor, nausea causing the world to spin like crazy.

"Stop it! Mom, I swear I had a good reason to ditch school!" It didn't sound all to convincing, but what else could Kaetlyn do? Her miraculous was nothing more than some broken bracelet.

Food Fight stared down at her. The monster's eye glimmered like gold. Whatever made up its eyes, it couldn't be any type of consumable product. Wait, could it be…

The giant lowered its arm and wrapped its literal sausage fingers around Kaetlyn, picking her up several meters off of the ground. Its grip didn't suffocate her, but it still felt painful.

"No! We need her alive!" Desiree hissed, invisible for no one to see. The akuma occupied Danny Phantom too much for him to notice her.

Reid could do nothing but call out Kaetlyn's name in fear and rage. Danny took the initiative to fire a ghost ray at Food Fight's wrist. It flinched and released the girl. Danny flew close to the ground, holding out his hands to catch her. Reid then ran up to help his girlfriend to her feet.

"Are you okay, Danny?" Kaetlyn asked with strong concern. The two boys had to remember she only saw him as Danny _Phantom._

"I'll be fine. I've already had my vegetables so I'll be strong enough to beat it." He worked a grin to his lips, flexing his arms to reassure her. For some reason, Kaetlyn suddenly got a few Chat Noir vibes… The possibility of those two meeting crossed her mind. Oh, boy… won't that be something…

Food Fight roared in fury, picking up the nearest car and throwing it at them. Danny Phantom held the couple's wrists and turned them intangible. The car landed on them and bounced a few more times, spinning while doing so, and skidding into another vehicle. Danny let go and stood up. He winced in pain and hunched over. The other two immediately came to his side. Kaetlyn saw him as a partner she could trust, and Reid saw him as a best friend.

"There's no way you can it like this." Reid told the ghost. He must have gotten more use to Lune's help than he realized. Danny's dealt with worse, yet this was a challenge.

_"She."_ Kaetlyn corrected, "That's my mom your talking about."

Reid raised his hands in mock surrender. The trio turned their attention back to Food Fight as it two a rumbling stomp forwards. The second would end on them.

Ten pincers shot at the sole of the foot, sending and electrical zap and causing Food Fight to grunt in pain. It placed its food to the side from the sudden pain.

The trio turned their heads behind them where the pincers came from. Sam stood there with a gun in her hands, a metal wire splitting into the ten pincer.

Tucker then rode up to them on a scooter. Kaetlyn opened her mouth, but her replied, "Don't ask! It was the best thing I could find on short notice!" He drove past them and under Food Fight, swerving to dodge its hand as it reached down to grab him.

"You rest up, Danny. Tucker and I will take care of this." Sam reassured, then ran to help with Tucker's distraction.

"I should probably mention we all help the famous ghost hero…" Reid gave a nervous smile. Only Lune had been told of this. Kaetlyn didn't know until now.

"You can tell me all about it later." The girl played along, right at Danny's tail as she followed him out of the chaos. Reid followed suit.

They ran between buildings and jumped over alleyway fences until they found a secluded spot far away from the akuma. Danny was far out of breath and laid down to rest. The smell of filth didn't help with anything. They hid by some garbage bins in the quiet part of town.

Reid and Kaetlyn stood just at the edge of the alleyway closer to the sidewalk. Kaetlyn tapped her finger with her arms crossed. Reid paced back and forth, trying to calm down. Why wasn't Lune helping?

"What?" Kaetlyn asked with a miffed tone when she noticed Reid staring at her. He seemed to be thinking hard on something.

"I…" He paused to choose his words carefully, "I want you to go home. It's safer than being here." He quickly added the last part once he saw Kaetlyn about to retort.

"I suddenly learn you and our friends fight ghosts with the Fentons' gadgets that miraculously work and doesn't prove they're crazy, and you want me to go home? Because it's safer for me?!"

"Ye-"

Kaetlyn snorted. If he knew what she did during situations like these, he wouldn't be saying this idiocracy. Or maybe he would be more worried.

Reid's eyebrows creased, his nose wrinkling as he tried to figure out how to persuade her. "After all of this, maybe we can teach you how to use some of the equipment, but right now your-"

"Weak? Helpless? A damsel in distress?" Thank goodness she couldn't transform, because she really wished she could just to prove him wrong.

"I was going to say defenseless…"

Kaetlyn's eyes widened in bewilderment, then it quickly twisted into a furious expression. Her shoulders tensed, fire lit up in her eyes, she raised her hands and wanted to punch something. She wanted to call out, "Moon Rise!" And show she was the best chance they had at beating Food Fight. As both the daughter of the akuma and the one with the most experience in Amity Park. She wanted to scream, to break something, to say all of these horrible things that swirled in her mind.

Instead, Reid jumped back when she rammed her foot into one of the garbage bins. A hollow metallic thud coming from it. Kaetlyn then huffed, her emotions tiring her. So much in one day. In less than twenty-four hours she lost her Fenton Thermos, her kwami, and now her mother had been akumatized, and she couldn't do anything to stop it! For so long she had Lune to rely on, to give her strength, to make her feel important.

Paris knew her as the third hero. As someone the Parisians could cheer on when they felt endangered from an akuma. Then her miraculous broke. Her costume became bandages and tattering material. She lost her hook swords and had to rely on broken chair legs and pipes to defend and attack. Maybe if Aquila was less of a loner, he would be helping Chat Noir and Ladybug in her place. It would at least settle her more when she worried if those two could beat the enemy without her. Her mind would wonder if they even needed her in the first place. The duo were doing fine on their own. They managed to beat her easily when she turned into an akuma. Was Lune simple dead weight? Just another person Ladybug had to find a role for? Even with the wolf's help, she needed to recruit others like Queen Bee and Carapace. Arden had mentioned something about a few more heroes showing up. Kaetlyn's friends did just fine fighting Ghosts without her, and Ladybug had so many other heroes that she probably forgot about Lune.

Kaetlyn felt something warm wrap around her. She felt another's heartbeat on her back and their breath on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry." Reid's voice shook. He hugged her from behind, his head on her shoulder and her arms around her sides. The girl just noticed the hot tears rolling down her cheeks and wiped them away.

"No… No, your right. I should head home. That way and can show Mom I'm okay once you guys beat Food Fight." Her voice croaked. She forced a weak smile on her face and pulled away from Reid's hug. She needed to be strong right now. She needed to go home and recollect herself. After this, maybe she can help as a normal girl using sci-fi gadgets her friend's parents built. She suddenly wondered if Mr. and even knew what her friends were doing. A genuine smile spread across her lips at the image of Jack scratching his head as he looked for the Fenton Ghost Fisher, then Maddie suggesting he probably lost it with him being so clumsy and goofy.

"I can take you home." Reid offered.

Kaetlyn shook her head, drying her face with her jacket sleeves. "No. You need to keep that ghost safe." She pointed at Danny, who had the energy to stand up.

"Oh please, like I need _his_ help." The ghost boy told her sarcastically.

Kaetlyn smiled at him, then waved goodbye to the boys and walked home. Again, she grew up in this place and has gone almost everywhere. It would be easy to find her way back.

However, she only used her house as a checkpoint. From there she could see Food Fight's head in the distance. The girl hoped Sam and Tucker could last a little longer. Maybe Danny Phantom had already flown him and Reid to the scene. If he did, her boyfriend would get angry when she saw her riding her bike straight into the face of danger.

Kaetlyn hadn't used the thing in so long. The tires were a little deflated but it wasn't enough to deter her. If she could get high enough, she might know where the akuma is hiding.

Finally arriving, Kaetlyn hid behind some rubble. The buildings and roads had been damaged, but her friends were holding up pretty well. She threw her bike to the ground and sprinted up to the akuma.

"Hey! Mom!" She called, cupping her hands around her mouth. The food giant turned its attention to her. Sam and Tucker stopped attacking when they heard her.

Kaetlyn saw a golden gleam in the enemy's eyes. The same as before. She grinned at the fact that her hypothesis might be proven true.

"Get her!" Desiree hissed. Food Fight bent down and picked up Kaetlyn. This time, the girl let it. She didn't squirm or try to break free.

"Kaetlyn!" Reid shouted in anger. Danny had flown him here just like she thought.

"I have an idea and you better not stop me!" The girl shouted at him. Danny swooped down to place Reid on the ground and flew up to Food Fight. He shot a ghost ray at its palm as it reached out to grab him. It growled in pain. Danny flew around, shooting for ghost rays.

Food Fight eventually had enough. The food that made up its body rolled and collected at it free hand. From its finger, food flew at the group. Vegetables, meat, dairy, it all threatened to drown them in food.

Kaetlyn pleaded for the giant to stop. This wasn't a part of her plan. The akuma didn't listen. From apples to cookies, ice cream to to ham, it flew with no intent direction. Some pies splattered on brick walls, peas flying like bullets. Sam dodged the slices of ham that flew at her, and Tucker avoided the carrots and lettuce.

"As_ if_ I would break my meat streak!" The boy yelled.

Danny Phantom intervened and used his ghost shield to block whatever food he could from his friends. With Food Fight distracted, Kaetlyn squeezed out of its clutches and climbed up its arm. She needed a few more minutes and everything can go back to normal.

Reid noticed her scaling the akuma by the time she reached the top of its head. He yelled for her to get down. To stop whatever she had in mind and to leave it to him.

Food Fight heard this and turned its head up. It only made Kaetlyn tighten her grip to keep from falling. Danny flew to the rescue, his speed catching up to a bullet's. Food Fight raised its arm to take Kaetlyn and created a strong gust of wind and stopped the ghost boy in his tracks.

The girl managed to pluck out the akuma's eyes, which were golden stud earrings that glimmered in the sunlight. Food Fight roared as purple smoke engulfed it. It waved its arms, creating wind strong enough to blow Danny Phantom backwards and leave holes in several stone and brick buildings.

The mass of smoke grew smaller and smaller, Kaetlyn coming closer to the ground as it did so. When the smoke fizzed away, the girl sat on the ground next to her mother.

She gasped and wrapped the woman in a tight hug. She returned the favor with a hug even tighter.

"Ah, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to get akumatized!" Her mother apologized.

"Mom, it's fine. It's my fault for skipping."

She pulled her daughter away, her hands on her shoulders. "About that…"

Kaetlyn played a smile, nervously laughing. She then remembered Danny Phantom. "Eh… Hang on. You can ground me later but I need to check something!" She stood up and ran where the ghost boy had been flung to. Sam came to help her friend's mom.

Kaetlyn followed the trail of damaged buildings until she found Danny -Fenton?- rubbing his forehead as his sat up from the dented roof of a car. He gasped, "Wait- The akuma!"

With a bright flash of light, Kaetlyn watched as a white hoop split into two and transformed Danny Fenton. Instead of black hair, he had white. Instead of blue eyes, he had green. Instead of a shirt and jeans, he had a blak and white jumpsuit.

Instead of Danny Fenton, there on the car stood Danny Phantom.

The ghost- the boy- her friend noticed her just as he changed. Their eyes were just as wide. Kaetlyn's filled with confusion and shock, Danny's filled with fear.

"K-Kaetlyn, I can explain!" He flew up to her and the two white hoops reappeared, changing him back to how he normally looks. "I-I-It happened right after you left for Paris so we weren't sure to tell you or not, and-"

The girl held her hand up for him to stop talking, and he did. He leaned back from hunching over and anxiously waited for her to respond.

"Where did you turn into a ghost?" Kaetlyn asked flatly.

"Uhh…"

_"Where_ were you when 'it happened'?"

"The basement at my house."

"We're all meeting there tomorrow." She told him, her calmness taking Fenton by surprise. "I'll come over right after lunch."

Then, she walked away. She walked back to her mother, then her bike, and they walked home together. Danny was left having to explain to the others what just happened.

* * *

"So she knows." The ghost woman stated, closing the small tear she created to watch the whole akuma attack unfold. Lunna hovered beside her, flinching when her owner spoke to her.

"Help her get back to Paris. Don't waste time or I'll get her there myself."

A small tear just big enough for the kwami appeared in front of her. Lunna looked up at her owner, then reluctantly flew through.


	43. Teaming Up

Jack Fenton stood in the basement, pushing the big red button that opened the Fenton Ghost Portal to the ghost zone. Last time, there were ghosts lining up to escape into the human world each time the portal opened. This time, only one slipped through. He grinned to reveal wicked sharp teeth and only celebrated his victory when flying above ground and into the streets of Amity.

Admiring the view, he took in all of the sounds and colors. All of the tangible people and the bright light from the sky. He managed to get clothes of the modern world, but he's never been outside of the Ghost Zone since he died. It definitely felt foreign to him.

He came across a building that peaked his interest. Humans who looked to be around his age walked in and out. Maybe he would be interested in whatever they were doing.

Phasing through the walls, he entered a store filled with a large diversity of things being sold. Comic books with heroes he's never heard if before. There were piercings, action figures of new characters, hair dye. Ooh, maybe he could get a new colour.

Some jackets caught the corner of his eye. They were on sale, but the prices were awfully high compared to what he was used to.

He had turned visible and tangible to try the hoodie on. He only had one arm through the sleeve when he heard a woman come up to him. She couldn't be too much older than him.

"I like the hair. How long did that take to grow?" She asked with a still voice.

The ghost suddenly realized his wild mohawk. Big and poofy. He had grown so used to it that he ignored his bangs falling over his eyes.

"Few years. Not many can pull it off like me." The ghost smirked at her. It seems goth clothing has changed over the years, but it didn't stray enough to stop from getting weird looks from concerned parents.

Her large amount of bracelets and necklaces jingled at her slightest movements. "What about your ears and teeth? Cosplaying or what?"

He brought his fingers up to his pointed ears. Along with his pale purple skin and red eyes, it would make sense for someone to assume he played a character; If that's what cosplaying meant.

"I'll go with 'or what'." The ghost went along with it. It's no fun when you're just given the answer.

He slipped his other arm through the jacket sleeve and adjusted the collar. He stared at the woman dead in the eye as he turned invisible. Her eyes widened as she tried to process what just happened. He knew she would wonder if she had made him up. A simple hallucination.

The ghost snickered as he explored the rest of this place. It's been a while since he had some sugar. Maybe he could raid a candy store. A chocolate bar sounded perfect right about now.

* * *

The sound of glass dishes clinking together filled the kitchen. Yep, Kaetlyn got grounded for skipping school yesterday. She was stuck doing all the housework and had access to absolutely no wifi. The only time she could watch a movie is if her parents wanted to watch something and she happened to be in the same room. It wouldn't be as bad if she explained her reason for wandering the streets, but how's she supposed to explain she lost her magical wolf kwami that turned her into a superhero without sounding insane?

Kaetlyn finished washing the dishes, then ran upstairs to "go to bed early". It wasn't a totally unbelievable lie. With no phone, television, or computer, all she had to pass the time was sleep, homework, and chores.

The girl closed her bedroom door and turned off the lights. She waited a few minutes in her bed just in case Mom or Dad decided to check on her. When the coast felt clear, Kaetlyn jumped out of bed and pulled on her shoes. She slid open her bedroom window and stared at the ground below.

"Where are we going?" Lunna asked softly.

Kaeltyn's eyebrows creased when she replied, "To Danny's place. It's not that late so everyone should still be there."

"Wh-why?" The kwami lowered her ears when her miraculous holder's angered eyes met hers.

"My friend, Danny Fenton? He's the ghost hero; Danny Phantom that I've been working with."

Lunna tried to sound shocked, as if she never heard this news before. It didn't sound too convincing with her being so scared, but Kaetlyn didn't seem to care. The girl wasn't the only one unable to explain her actions. Lunna had waited for her to return in her bedroom. Kaetlyn got rather upset that the kwami vanished without a word. She didn't blame her for still being mad, but it made the simplest of things difficult.

"Moon Rise." White light shone from the window. Lune popped out and climbed up to the roof. The wolf then made her way to Danny's house. Well, she stopped a few blocks down, turning back into Kaetlyn and letting Lunna comfortably hide in her hood before walking the rest of the way.

She knocked on the door and waited for Maddie Fenton to answer. She let her in and told her Danny and their friends were in the basement. Kaetlyn already knew that information, but she smiled and thanked Maddie anyways.

When the girl walked downstairs, everyone turned to her and gave varying looks. Kaetlyn was aware of the gravity of this situation. The day before she had seen Danny Fenton turning into a phantom. Her partner for fighting crime ended up being her childhood friend. It explained so much she didn't understand hiw she was unable to see it before. Her friend helped him when Lune couldn't, and Kaetlyn couldn't be told so they left her in the dark.

"So…"

"Kaetlyn, I know you're upset, but in my defense, I tried convincing them to tell you the truth but they thought it would be best-"

The girl covered his mouth with her hand. "Relax, I'm not that mad." She sighed, her eyebrows drawing together.

"Phew! Good! I thought Danny would have to deal with another bully at school." Tucker spoke his mind all to casually.

"What?! What do you mean bully?"

"Uh…"

Sam cut in, "I think what this dunce is trying to say is we thought you'd hate us for keeping an important secret from you."

"I have plenty of questions on that, but I'm shocked not mad."

The four of them let out one large sigh of relief. Kaetlyn crossed her arms. These people really thought she'd leave them? Well, maybe it would be a situation if she didn't have to keep her own identity. Luckily for them, she couldn't get too angry without being a hypocrite.

"Okay, first question: How on earth did you become a ghost? Or were you always one and just kept this from me for 16 years?"

"First off, I'm a half ghost. Second, my parents built a ghost portal." Danny motioned his hand to the octagonal doorway with black and yellow paint on the metal doors.

"So...is that how ghosts attack Amity?"

The other four nodded simultaneously.

"...How did that turn you into a ghost? Sorry, _half _ghost."

Danny explained how Sam wanted him to venture into the portal. At the time, it was recently built and inactive so they didn't think anything would happen. When walking inside, Danny had accidentally pushed a button that turned the portal one. With some comic book worthy freak accident, ghost DNA mixed with Danny's human DNA and gave him ghost abilities that are enhanced when in his ghost form. As a human he can still turn intangible and invisible, but otherwise he can't do much until he's a phantom.

"Aaand you didn't tell me then, because…?"

"We thought it would be hard to believe." Danny replied.

Kaetlyn looked at him, her eyebrows furrowed. "I dealt with akuma attacks on the daily!"

"That's what I said!" Reid butted in, swinging up from his chair that sat at a desk full of papers and incomplete inventions.

The girl added, "Purple moths fly around turning people evil! You think ghosts would be that hard to believe?! I've heard about you in the news only a while after moving to Paris!"

"Maybe it would have been better to tell her sooner…" Sam mumbled.

"Would've kept my hearing." Tucker whispered to her.

Ultimately, Reid and Kaetlyn ganged up against the other three about holding this information. Reid was just happy someone finally agreed with him on this. Tucker rolled out of the argument on his swivel chair to play games on his phone. Sam stayed to back Danny up.

"A fight against couples…" Tucker sarcastically sighed a little too loudly.

"What was that?!" Danny and Sam loomed over him with faces still agitated from their previous argument.

The other couple… The _only_ couple sat in the background and snickered as they refrained from laughter.

After everyone had calmed down, Kaetlyn got to ask a few more questions before having to go home for the night. She lied in her bed, writing everything she knew in a notebook so there was no chance of forgetting. Of course, she could always just ask Danny again, but that would probably make him annoyed. She smirked at the thought, though.

When she finished writing, she placed the notebook on a nearby shelf before turning to her side and getting a few hours of sleep in.

She replayed the conversation in her mind. How Danny turned into a ghost, why they wouldn't tell her he had ghost powers, the abilities they were aware he had, some recurring ghosts the group fought. There was little talk about her joining them. It might give her an advantage if she ghost hunted as Kaetlyn. Lune would have better knowledge on the gadgets she might have to use. She would probably get a second thermos so that would be one for ghosts and one for akumas. Kaetlyn wondered what would happen if a ghost ever got jumbled in Hawk Moth's evildoing. What if that woman was another pawn of his as well?

The girl would have to find a way to see her again. Question her or send her to the ghost portal. Kaetlyn hasn't heard of a ghost that can create portals. Then again, there was a ghost living in metal armour, a ghost that can control boxes, one that seems to only control meat, her friends even told her of a ghost called Fright Night that attacked during Halloween. Despite being the one who activated the portal in the first place, Danny was directly responsible for the ghost's mess last Halloween.

During that time, Kaetlyn was helping Nino make a short story about Paris' three heroes turning evil. The principal didn't like this idea, but it was still fun being a part of it. She didn't play Lune, of course. Kim played Chat Blanc, Alya wore Antibug's costume, and Juleka wore Eclipse's. Rose's idea on Lune's villain name.

Kaetlyn opened her eyes. She heard something cladder and bang outside on her side of the house. She got up and peered through the window. She saw some strange guy kicking the garbage cans down. He looked much older than her. Was he just some college dropout? A delinquent? The girl thought adults had better ways to spend time than making a mess. Like paying off school loans or slaving away at a job. At least her parents liked their job.

"You can just clean it up in the morning. Or maybe one of your parents could-" Lunna stopped when Kaetlyn slid the window open. "Hey, wait!"

"Ay! College guy!" The girl called with a snap at the end.

The man looked up, a wild black mohawk and clothes a little outdated.

"Like college would do any good for me." He grinned with no care in the world, he waved her off as he continued, "Why don't ya go to bed? It's outta be past yer bedtime."

"At least I know I have better things to do than mildly inconvenience some random family." She bit. Kaetlyn jumped back when the man's feet turned into a tail and he flew up to her window.

"Dare ya to say that again." His voice kept its nonchalant tone, but his brows pulled together with scorn towards her.

"A ghost?" She kept a straight voice with more annoyance than anything else, which disappointed him. The man squinted his eyes to express this.

"Not scared? Not surprised?" The ghost leaned closer to her face. Kaetlyn backed away. She considered if transforming in front of him would be the best option. No, absolutely no one could know her identity.

"There've been plenty of ghosts in Amity…" She kept her eyes locked on his, slowly backing to the wall behind where she kept the gadgets Danny gave Lune. Kaetlyn now stood beside her drawers, the bottom drawer holding the earphones, specter deflector, and the grappler

The ghost's face twisted into a scowl, an eyebrow raised. His confused face? He laid on the windowsill, his leg hanging off of the edge and his arms crossed.

"I'm surprised this place isn't up in flames. I've heard of some goodie-two-shoes ghost that protects this place. Haven't seen 'em."

"You've never been outside the ghost zone…" Again, more of a statement than a question.

"It's been a few decades. Actually, what year is it?"

Kaetlyn slowly bent down and pulled the bottom drawer out, taking the specter deflector and wrapping it around her waist. The ghost looked at her, what she previously assumed was his confused expression playing on his face again.

"Name?" The girl asked, trying to work a smile on her lips.

He looked at her, eyeing her up and down. He suspected something, but didn't take much threat since his shoulders relaxed and his posture slouched. "Bah. How could my name be used against me?" He then turned to her, "Michael Graves."

"Hmph." In one sweep, Kaetlyn pulled out the grappler and shot a green net at Michael. His eyes widened right before the net caught him and pushed him out of the window. He fell into the pile of filth from the trash cans he kicked down.

"Nice! Now to get Danny's-" Lunna stopped again. Kaetlyn let out a shuddering sigh.

"I don't have my phone and Mom took the wires to my computer. There's no home phone either."

"Doesn't your dad have his office downstairs?" Lunna asked as her miraculous holder walked to peer over the windowsill. Michael Graves tried untangling himself from the next. It nullified his ghost powers so he couldn't fly or phase through.

"Like I know his password? It's a whole other thing to find where he keeps it." She turned back to the ghost with a weary look. "Aghh… Lune is all we have."

She peeked out the crack in her door. With the coast clear, she hurried downstairs as quickly and quietly as possible, a flash of white light shining through the living room windows as she past them. Lune walked out of the front door, running the direction opposite of the ghost before turning back to make it seem she just happened to be passing by. If she couldn't trust even her boyfriend with her identity, why an enemy?

Lune leapt onto the roof of her house, looking around. She glanced down and cocked her head at the sight of the ghost struggling in the nets. She jumped down and landed on the edge of filth he laid in.

"Who are ya?" He asked menacingly, grinding his teeth.

"Someone to cleans the streets. You look like trash right now." She tried refrain from smirking. Insulting him felt good after their first encounter.

"What ya gonna do?"

"Throw you back in the ghost zone."

Something clicked. Lune noticed this. In fact, she could see the gears in Michael's head working with such speed.

"A bad costume ain't gonna fool me." He told her with venom.

"I… don't know what you're talking about." What could she do? She had to kick him out of Amity, but she had no means of communication. Danny would suspect something if she went to his house and suddenly knew his identity. Not to mention how his parents would react with a superhero lugging around a ghost like a bag of trash. No amount of excuses could help her get away with the situation smoothly, if at all.

"Ya do. Yer that girl upstairs."

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Her words were clipped. She took the net and dragged him to Danny's house. Maybe she could at least sneak in. It was late so everyone should be asleep.

"Yer acting ain't that good. As soon as I threw it out there you reacted way too suspiciously."

"What was it about '_like college would do any good for me_'?"

"Hmph." Michael let gravity weigh him down, making the trip cost for strength and time. At least knowing the girl had a hard time pleased him.

He perked his head up when he saw a green line glow in mid air. It stretched out to show the glowing gold-brown eyes of a woman. The shadows concealed anything else about her identity.

He stared at her in bewilderment, reacting when the woman and green light disappeared. He jumped when she reappeared right next to him. Is this girl blind or is he hallucinating? How could she not notice the light from this portal thing?

The woman reached her hand out of the rip in she created, scratching a whole through the net with her fingernails. She pulled her hand back into whatever world she stood in, the rip closing in on itself before anything else could happen.

Michael, still perplexed, went along and accepted the event to escape. Lune noticed the change in weight and looked behind her to see the man flying away.

"Get back here you good-for-nothing!" The wolf spat. With a growl, she chased after him. He didn't make it easy; Phasing through walls, taking sharp turns, flying low when she jumped on the roofs, flying high when she needed to jump down. It would take too much energy to run with the grappler, and he might escape again. However he did so the first time.

At this point, Michael just wanted to tease her, make this game of cat and mouse fun for him by making horrible for her. He even got to his feet and ran the rest of the way through Amity Park.

Lune leapt over a gap between roofs, the annoying ghost a few buildings ahead. She grew tired of this and jumped down to the other wide of the street. When turning his head, Michael didn't see the girl. He slowed to a stop. Had she given up? Pity… It was just a game of tag, and he was winning!

He whipped his head around when hearing scuffed footstep. He saw a gray bandaged fist lung at him. He leapt back, leaving a cloud of smoke behind that looked silver in the moonlight.

While the girl hacked and coughed, Michael dipped between two buildings and examined himself. New… His body had taken a smokey effect, like someone could swipe their hand through him and blow him away. He left a trail of smoke with the slightest of movements. His lips pulled into a devilish grin. He didn't know he had special powers beyond the basic tool kit of every ghost, but now that he knew about them, they could be used to his advantage.

Lune dropped down, standing up and clutching her fists.

"Oh? Ya prefer a fist fight?" He miniced the girl's stance, but his arms blocked his face.

She swung a furious punch, blocked by his forearm. Michael swung his fist, leaving a bruise on the wolf's cheek. She stumbled back, her hand where he had hit her. This ghost was unbelievable!

She's dealt with Chloe's harsh words and rich kid threats, she's dealt with the bullying from jocks at Casper high, she's even dealt with Xack and Reid's childish arguing! But this guy, Michael Graves, he was insufferable. Lune thought adults were supposed to have some level of maturity, at least more maturity then a bunch of teenagers, but he's been doing nothing but getting on her nerves. All he wants to do is make the people's lives around him horrible. He wants to annoy them, make them sneer in fury, make them yell and break something to relieve their frustration. If not for everyone, he did it to her, and right now all Lune wanted was to punch him back into the ghost zone.

They through a few more punches, Michael currently winning. When Lune got too close to him, he'd move to the side and leave a cloud of smoke to fill her lungs. It smelled burnt and gross. Like a fire used to incinerate sweaty old clothes and the ashes were left to stink of the room.

"Ya know, you should respect yer elders. After all, with age comes wisdom." Michael taunted. Lune swung another punch for him to easily block.

"You're _far_ from wise!" She snapped.

"I know more about the world than ya." He stated, relaxing his stance, "I've seen more than ya. I've lived in a city with a lotta more people. A lotta more chances to be robbed or stuck in a fight."

Lune charged at him. "CAN IT!" She swung a powerful blow the side of his head, her fingers gripped so hard it hurt. Her furious face untwisted into bewilderment. The ghost had caught her fist, wind being the only thing that blew through his hair.

His fingers tensed and wrapped around her wrist. She couldn't back away. Before she could attempt a kicked or second punch, Michael took his other hand and grabbed her arm, swinging her in circles before releasing his painful grip and letting her fly into the street. She skidded on the asphalt, scraping her joints and half of her face that stung. It felt like fire licked her injuries. Yet minor, these wounds hurt enough to make her shin wobble. The force of the impact is what harmed her most.

"Didn't ya hear me?! I said a lotta more chances to get stuck in a fight!" He sounded angry for some reason, like he expected better.

"Sorry to disappoint ya." Great, now Lune caught on to his slurred words. His accent matched that of a Brooklyn one, however. So it seemed he might actually be from the city.

"Aghk, I'm tired of this. Boring." Michael Graves folded his arms behind his head and walked away from her.

"What?" Lune whispered to herself, then proceeded to yell at him, "Hey! You can't just walk away!"

He ignored her and kept walking without the slightest of hesitation. The wolf growled, then bolted for him. She grabbed the nearest trash can and chucked it at him, garbage flying out of the container. The ghost didn't react, but something strange happened. Something appeared below his feet, swallowing him before vanishing.

At first, Lune assumed she hallucinated. Maybe she fell asleep on her bed and dreamt the rest, but her scrapes. They felt real. They heard more than it should. She can't recall being in a one-on-one fight with a ghost. Danny seemed to have superhuman strength when they worked together. Perhaps it came with every ghost.

Lune scoffed, having trouble accepting this defeat as she worked her way back home.

* * *

The ghost fell through some black hole, not registering he did until a woman's voice greeted him with a smooth yet intimidating voice. Either way, it was filled to the brim with power. He would have mistaken her for a queen. Or maybe she was.

"I escape that ghost void, now I'm stuck here?" He panned his head back and forth, seeing nothing but black with an eerie green around them.

"It's not the 'Ghost Void'. It's my place. All to myself. My void."

"Aight, aight I get it. It's yers."

"For a city boy, you certainly use some southern language." She remained tall and proper, like a statue her followers would pray to and shower with gifts in honour.

"Old habits die hard." He smirked.

The woman examined him, scanning him and every aspect about him. Dark clothes, an overdramatized mohawk, purple skin, the way he poorly carried himself with a slouch. He had recently gotten a lip piercing removed before death with the way his lips moved when talking. An accent forgein to her, but not too far from the American accents she listened to. He acted slick and charismatic at times, but his head generally ointed to the ground gave away his nature. He only speaks when addressed, or when it's for amusement like how he got on Kaeltyn's nerves. He also revealed an exceptional level of intelligence when it came to observing. Perhaps he scanned the ghost woman as she did to him, both trying to figure out how the other worked.

"You've proven yourself skilled. I will admit that I am impressed." She folded her hands behind her back, "You must have gotten into quite a few battles to reach where you currently are."

"Being out late at night will give ya a few throws." He shrugged, his hands in his stolen jacket pocket.

"What if you threw a few more?"

He looked up at her with half open eyes, suddenly pretending to be uninterested. Perhaps to get a reaction out of her.

"You see, I cannot leave this place. This 'void'. To keep it short, if I leave, my immortality as a ghost will parish… and I will die… again."

His lips twitched when trying to contain a snort. She flew closer to him, still giving the effect of superiority by hovering a few inches higher than where he stood.

"What. Ya got a grudge against someone?"

She nodded gracefully. Even her slightest movements were poised. "In fact, it's the friend of that girl you faced earlier."

He shrugged her off, taking a step to gain distance between them. "What did they do for you to hate a bunch of kids?"

"You hate that girl."

"She got on my nerves. I simply wanted to get even." He turned to avoid eye contact.

The ghost woman's lips pursed. "Her friend is half ghost and half human."

_That_ got his attention. His boot would have made a shuffling sound if this void had the ability to create any more noise than allow speech. He turned halfway to catch her gold-brown eyes. They were serious, and he didn't take her as a person to kid often, if at all.

"Huh." He straightened his posture, his arms folded behind his head and looked up. At least he thought that's where he looked. "I've heard of 'em. He'll be flying around to put me back where I came."

The ghost woman let the corner of her lip pull up as dead young man turned to fully face her, his shoulders relaxed and his hands lowering to his sides.

"Looks like I'll be helping ya with an extermination problem."

She left her lips fit a pleased and satisfied smile.


	44. Forming A Plan-ish

Kaetlyn sat in science class: The only class in school the whole group shared. She arrived early so she could properly frame her hair around her face. After fighting that ghost yesterday, she earned herself a few scratches on her side. She couldn't explain to her friends that she tripped on the road as a superhero while fighting an annoying ghost. Instead, she hid these scratches with bandages and her hair. Reid would get worried and freak out. For some reason he would get too anxious when it came to her, especially during akuma or ghost attacks. Kaetlyn had pre-planned a story, but would prefer to avoid the topic altogether.

Sam walked into the classroom first. Expected from the most mature out of the five of them. She sat right next to Kaetlyn, who made sure to not turn her head too much.

"How's your first few days being grounded?" Sam smirked teasingly.

"Perfect." Kaetlyn grit her teeth through an obvious forced smile. She broke into a genuine smile. Sam took out her textbook and scanned over some notes. The girl suddenly jolted awake when it clicked.

"That test is today!" Kaetlyn scrambled through her satchel to to find the papers she hadn't even touched. Her eyes locked onto Sam's, who was prepared when she lunged for the notes.

"Your fault for forgetting to study."

"Pleeaaaseee!" A girl bad at science combined with hours of free time lost due to crime fighting didn't mix well with studying.

Kaetlyn noticed something caught her eye and snatched the notes, huddling over the papers as she scribbled them down and tested to see if she had a photographic memory.

"Kaetlyn, what's with the band-aids?"

The girl froze, suddenly realizing what caught her friend's eye. "A- uhm… Something knocked over our trash cans last night. I went to pick them up and got attacked by a cat."

The goth had worry coating her eyes. Kaetlyn reassured her she cleaned the scratches and she'll be fine. She reframed her face before Reid came to class, so he luckily wouldn't freak out. She understood they were a couple and all, but at times it would get annoying. Everyone has flaws, though. It didn't really feel right to complain about it.

She spent the rest of the day cautiously fiddling with her bangs and replaying her story in her head. If she heard it enough, maybe she would start to believe it was true. Kaetlyn couldn't risk mixing up any details. Don't add too many and don't sound too vague. Say she had gotten scratched by a cat like she actually relived the memory when talking about it. Improvising didn't always work well for her. She could pull a lie or excuse off easily if she had more time to plan it out. So sneaking off to get Lune's help was always a small hurdle to leap over. It definitely helped with her athletic ability, though.

Kaetlyn ate outside for lunch. With winter approaching, it got chilly pretty quick. The afternoon was the warmest, of course, so the worst she got were gusts of wind that nipped her cheeks and nose. Still, no one really ate outside around this time unless they were immune to the cold. Kaetlyn wasn't, but she needed some solitude in order to relax and take in everything that's been happening the past couple of weeks. This strange woman, Lunna's sudden disappearance and reappearance, Danny being a half ghost-human hybrid, and Michael Graves. The cat who knocked over her trash cans the night before. She didn't think he had the ability to teleport along with his smoke powers. That woman who stole her Fenton Thermos seemed to be able to create wormholes… Could she teleport?

"Are you going to eat?" The kwami asked. The question brought Kaetlyn back to the front of the school entrance where she sat on the steps.

"Oh, yeah. The cold's messing with my appetite. Nothing else."

"That's what you say." Lunna shrugged and hovered above the jerky stick her miraculous holder got from the lunch line. She unwrapped it and took a mouthful. "If I had a teleporter like that ghost portal, I would use it to instantly take as much jerky as I want!" She smiled through chews.

"The ghost portal isn't a teleporter. It rips a whole between whatever separates the human world from the ghost one." Kaetlyn echoed what she wrote after her Q & A session with her friends last night. Something suddenly clicked.

Lunna noticed this look, "W-What?" She knew what she did, but a part of her wished it hadn't worked.

"If Danny's parents could rip a hole between_ completely_ different worlds, why can't they rip a hole between two countires?" The girl jumped up, forgetting the food tray in her lap and gasping when her cheap lunch splattered down the staircase. She pulled her hood over her head and ran inside, fleeing from the crime scene.

"But if I could travel between Paris and Amity, maybe I could find some answers!"

"A-answers?" Lunna slowed from flying next to Kaetlyn's shoulders. She caught up as she asked, "What would you need answers on?"

The girl gestured with her hands, "_Everything?_ That woman wanted my thermos filled with akumas. If she wanted ghosts I'm sure she would have returned it when she only found butterflies. She might also be connected to Graves. Or he's connected to her?"

Kaetlyn had gotten ecstatic over the idea. This was good. This… This is what is meant to happen. Lunna's owner can take back her home after squashing what stands in her way. Her miraculous holder will be fine after all of this. It's a win for everyone… Except those Kaetlyn cared for.

* * *

"You've known about my ghost powers for _one_ day and you're already trying to help?" Danny pulled a video game from off of one of the shelves in the store.

"Well… You're my friend so I thought it'd be my first reaction." Kaetlyn had her shoulder rested on a shelf full of plushies and other merch from the more popular games. "I say a wormhole would give easy access to the ghost zone? I'm still not sure what it is beyond a world of ghosts."

"A portable portal sounds cool. We can call it the Portal-ble!"

Kaetlyn gave him a flat stare.

"Working title." He shrugged, "My folks would add Fenton to it."

Kaetlyn sighed. She was about to reply with something witty and sarcastic, but then she remembered this version of her had recently known about the Fenton gadgets. Lune, on the other hand, was aware of them since summer.

"What do you think, though? Could you or your parents make it?" She asked as she followed Danny to the other side of the small building. Some outer space game caught his eye.

"Probably. Leave the blueprints where they can see it and they'll build it eventually."

"Maybe it can help us get quickly around too. To easily get to a ghost even if it's across town." Kaetlyn made sure to add before she forgot. This was supposed to help her get to Paris, afterall.

"Yeah, yeah. That." He waved her off, the game in his hands stealing all of the attention. Kaetlyn knew he wouldn't come back to earth for a while, so she walked out of the store and left him a text so he wouldn't worry over her sudden disappearance.

She put her phone in her jacket pocket only for it to buzz again. Sam texted asking about her "cat" scratch. Lunna rested on the girl's shoulder while Kaetlyn reassured Sam she'd be fine. Danny hadn't noticed yet, and if he did, he didn't bother asking. That's not who her main concern is, however.

"So now what?" The kwami asked.

"Well… Now we wait. I can't do anything without a way to get back to Paris. It's not like I'm rich and can fly over for winter break."

"It's not even Thanksgiving yet."

"Turkey break." Kaetlyn corrected her previous sentence.

She walked for a little longer before her phone rang. She could only think of one extrovert that would call first and text later.

"Hey, Reid. Something wrong?"

"Why is that your first reaction when I call?" He asked over the phone.

"Well-"

"Nevermind. Don't answer. I just wanted to see how you're doing."

Kaetlyn smirked when he tried to change the subject. "I'm fine. Heading home from GameShop."

"Didn't know you went there."

"Not really. Followed Dan-"

Something cluncked. Something whirred before tipping over and clinking. Metal hit the concrete and rolled. Something winked at her when the light touched it.

"-ny… I'll cal you back when I can."

"Huh, what's wro-"

She hung up, removing the phone from her ear and shoving it in her jacket pocket. Her eyes stayed locked onto the object in front of her.

Lunna flew from the girl's shoulder and hovered ahead.

Kaetlyn bent down to pick up the cool metal. It felt colder than death, almost as if the concept were a being and touched it. She held it in her hands, closely examining it at every angle.

"This is… Lune's thermos…" Why? Where? How? That woman took it. Did she decide to return it? What use did she have with it in the first place?

Kaetlyn risked it and opened the thermos. Nothing flew out. No ghosts, no little butterflies or moths. So the woman wanted something to do with the akumas she kept in here? Or what if it was only one? If that woman could easily take the thermos whenever she wanted, who's to say she hasn't taken the akumas before? It would explain how Hawkmoth could continuously send villains their way…

Villain or ally? If this woman were a friend, she would have to be either really socially awkward or prefer to remain unknown if she hasn't introduced herself yet. Staying in the shadows could also mean she were and enemy, preventing the enemy from knowing anything about her.

Kaetlyn stood up, treating the thermos like an alien meteor from the sky. She suddenly remembered Lunna. The kwami stiffened when she looked at her with questioning eyes.

Lunna didn't even have to make up a lie. She was as baffled as her miraculous owner. Why would her master return the thermos? It's the only thing that keeps her akuma attacks from succeeding.

The girl opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out. She couldn't think of anything to say. Instead, she clutched onto the thermos and walked home. There's so much she doesn't know so what's the point of asking questions? They'll lead to more confusing things that no one could answer.

The wormhole can be made, Lune can catch the akuma, she can catch the ghosts, she has Danny as a friend and ally to fight with him. Going to Paris will give her all of the other heroes to help her, if they will care enough. All Kaetlyn could think of now was if things will be in her favor.


	45. Nor Good, Nor Bad

He came back to consciousness. His head had been fuzzy and full of strange thoughts, but now he lied on the floor with a girl in a white wolf costume picking up his hearing aids.

Unsure, he cautiously took them from her hand and placed them in his ears. He then adjusted them to them to hear properly.

"What happened?" He asked. They were in Casper High's school theatre. Last time he checked he was hiding in the restrooms during lunch.

"You must have gotten upset and turned into an Akuma. They're a type of supervillain pretty popular in France." The wolf answered as she helped him to his feet.

Akuma… "I guess you're Lune? The news blew up about you during the mall incident."

"I'm pretty popular, aren't I?" She gave a weak laugh. Nervous? Maybe she didn't intend to give away her identity. Short brown hair. The hairstyle looked familiar.

"So that's what it feels like to become a supervillain?" He asked, brushing his fingers through his blonde hair. "I thought people became villains on their own accord, but someone was bossing me around…" He softly tapped his hearing aids. Let's see how much information she would give him.

"That's what Hawk Moth does. He finds negati-"

"Hawk Moth? Is that what she's called?" He interrupted. He knew the name and he didn't want her going into what they did as a villain. That's already been discussed since the wolf arrived in America.

"She?" Lune repeated the word, seemingly confused. So Hawk Moth is supposed to be a man? Then something is going on behind the scenes of this interesting show he had recently discovered.

"The woman's voice was so calming. She made all of the annoying sounds fade away."

Lune placed her hand on his shoulder. It took him by surprise, but he tried not to flinch. "For next time, maybe get some better hearing aids? Just stag positive and Hawk Moth shouldn't bother you again." She then ran out of the theatre.

He would take her advice and buy some new hearing aids. He had been saving up for a while. Staying positive, however, would be trickier. He spent too much time on listing facts and finding hidden goodies to stay remotely positive.

"Oh, you should probably head back to lunch." He jumped at the wolf's words cutting off his thoughts, "Some noise sounds better when it comes from friends."

He returned her smile, only for it to vanish once she left. He didn't bother following her. It would ruin the grand reveal later in the series.

He waited a little longer before exiting and taking his stuff from the bathroom. He walked in when a girl walked out of the neighboring girl's restrooms. He recognized her. Kaetlyn Shelle. He met her at a concert. He didn't enjoy that day one bit. His little sister wanted to go, so his parents made him drive her there. It was loud and he couldn't even enjoy the music. He met Kaetlyn Shelle Daniel Fenton, Samantha Manson, Tucker Foley, and Reid Forman there due to the front row tickets both groups had. He ended up talking to them, sadly. With his hearing aids broken he couldn't even turn the volume down.

* * *

A ghost known as Swarm had been causing a bit of terror in the episode was quite entertaining. He knew Reid had a problem with bugs, but he didn't know the boy had a phobia towards them. Interesting.

He watched as the girl, Kaetlyn ran out of her house with her father sprinting after her. Reid came from inside the building as well. He took the initiative to approach the boy. Good thing he happened to be taking a stroll when the ghost showed up.

"You're girlfriend's quite brave." He complimented, but no sincerity came from his voice.

"Jayden…" Reid said the name warily.

"Funny of me to expect you to call me 'Jay'. The old days were nice." The blonde approached the basketball obsessed teenager. He took a half step back.

"The 'old days' was last year."

"What about middle school? Oh, nevermind. Small talk is annoying."

"I should go make sure she's okay."

"Kaetlyn? I'm sure she'll do fine."

Reid paused. Interesting. "What makes you say that...?"

He knows something. Jayden brushed his fingers through his hair. "She seems like a strong girl. That's all. Stubborn. A fan of film?" He remembers seeing her walk into the classroom for class.

"I should go-"

"Her father is already after her. You doubt that man what makes you think you could do better?"

"I can do the best that's possible for me to do." Underneath his words poorly hid a low growl. Interesting.

"Then go. Be the 'heroic boyfriend' you were born to be." Jayden bent down to get in the boy's personal space. It worked. Reid backed away and ran off to find Kaetlyn. He never found her.

* * *

He stood in the store, enjoying the show. Well, not yet. There has been no big fights or over-the-top emotions. Simply a young girl shopping for older movies.

She whispered something and walked up to the cash register. Jayden watched with his green eyes. Nothing out of the ordinary yet.

The girl walked out of the shop. The boy hadn't noticed the change of scenery until his eyes followed her outside. The sky and ground blurred together with black. The only way to tell the difference was by the direction of green lines in the form of a grid pattern.

Kaetlyn looked up, noticing white letters above her head. Jayden looked around to see the customers had their names as well. That must mean he has his name above his head. He didn't look up, though. It's like a video game. He played more as a child, but he still understood enough to understand the world has transformed into a video game. Either this is the doing of an extremely powerful ghost, or an Akuma was running amok.

Looking outside, Kaetlyn talked to someone on the phone. Compared to everyone else, this girl took things rather calmly. Interesting.

She talked with her hands, motioning towards her movies. She listened to the other person on the phone. Something worries her. Then she yelled something at the person. Jayden walked outside and continued down the sidewalk as an innocent bystander.

"Call Danny Phantom! You guys work together!"

Oh?

"Ehuhhh… Hide and stay safe. Okay, byyyyyye~" Kaetlyn hung up, pinching the bridge of her nose, then took a deep breath in.

This girl new someone important. But she was only friends with Casper's losers. Did one of them...

"An Akuma? Again?!" The girl complained.

"I guess this is a job for Lune." A higher-pitched voice said.

Jayden walked away, not daring to look back. Interesting. There are many possibilities. He couldn't assume which one was true. Too bad he couldn't watch the rest, the filming took place in an area he could not access.

* * *

Watching Food Fight in battle with a ghost boy was much more entertaining lounging on a rooftop. Reminded Jayden how hysterical it can be when tiny people face large obstacles just because they're different than the rest. Watching this was better than any football game his father would have him sit through. Playing was much less fun, but the teenager would have gotten an earful if he didn't join a sport. Some too many boys thought they were men for tackling one another. Too much noise from the cheering and yelling on and around the field. Students like Dash Baxter especially made fun of him for being too much of a stick, but at least he was agile enough to dodge a dogpile.

Along with the "hero", four normal kids fought the Akuma. Samantha Manson, Tucker Foley, and, to his surprise, Reid Forman and Kaetlyn Shire. Interesting. Whoever Kaetlyn talked to the other day had to be one of those three, but she also counted as someone who worked with the ghost.

Jayden took another sip of soda, watching Food Fight destroy buildings. Kaetlyn climbed up the giant and didn't stop until she reached the head. He wondered if she would be flung off or fall. How would Reid react? Horrified. She was too precious to him. There was a second reason, but the blonde didn't feel like going down there to figure out at the moment.

The girl took something from Food Fight's face. It roared as purple smoke engulfed it and it began to shrink. Jayden lifted the soda can to be right above the monster's head from his point of view. He slowly let the soda spill out. It looked like acid melting the Akuma.

When the aluminum can became empty, he dropped it, hearing it klink on the asphalt ground below him. He stood up and made his way down the building.

* * *

Jayden sat in the chair at his desk. Homework had been neatly stacked on top of the wooden surface. His room was nice, neat, and organized. Like every mind should be. Thought it wasn't. Millions of things go through the brain within a second. Far too much for the brain to comprehend. Quite laughable, really.

He stared at the wall in front of him. Filled with shelves of yarn. A string hung down from each center-pull of yarn to a low level where he could easily each. Leaning over his desk, he braided different colors together.

"Lune knows of a villain named Hawk Moth. Reid knows something of Kaetlyn. Kaetlyn knows something of her friends." He paused, staring intently at the mix of colors in his hand, "And I know something of all of them."


	46. Bienvenue à France

Jayden braided his yarn. An activity that helped him think. Or maybe a habit he picked up from his grandmother. Who on earth will ever know?

He sat in his room, staring at his homework. A horrid thing. It took up too much time, but he had to finish it to keep his grades up.

Above, he heard the slightest of change in the air. The faintest of sounds no ordinary human could hear, but the house was too quiet for his tastes, so he had his hearing aids a little louder.

He looked up, seeing two figures staring down at him.

"Oh, hello." He greeted calmly.

"This kid's s'posed to be useful?" The man questioned the second figure.

"Of course. He's an extra pair of eyes, and a brain we need." A woman's voice said.

Jayden smirked. He couldn't help but let out a chuckle as he shook his head.

"Recruit, bribe, trick. Whether I'm disposable or not, I have no want to join your ranks."

The woman remained unphased. The man looked agitated with that snarl.

Jayden continued, "I found this little play, and I watch for sole entertainment. I don't want to interfere."

"Of course." The woman replied simply. She looked up at the man, who turned to her. Then, the portal shrank into nothing.

* * *

The house had already been covered in lights and decorations. Xack had heard enough Christmas songs and it was only the first week of December. It wasn't even snowing and children were ready for snowball fights, snow angels, and snowmen. Arden, on the other hand, adored the holidays.

"I get to wear pretty scarves and mittens, and think of all the other winter clothes I can get!"

"Why don't I get you a pair of gloves for Christmas?" Xack asked half-heartedly. He just wanted some hot chocolate.

"You can't tell me what you're going to get. It ruins the surprise." Arden said as she walked into the coffee shop. This place had a hot cocoa special every winter, so it lured in more customers throughout the day.

Xack suddenly realized how cold he was when his cheeks stung. It may not be snowing, but that didn't mean it was warm. His fingers were numb from the outside weather, and his hair had a cool touch when he tried to fix it after taking off his beanie. He took the extra jacket off and rested it on the back of a chair. Arden already stood in line to order.

Xack played with the silver chain in his hands. Maybe he could mail it. Or wait until he graduated to travel to America. The small crystal glimmered in the warm yellow lights, more beautiful than any snow day.

He saw Arden approaching and shoved the necklace in his pocket, his heart freaking out that he might get caught.

Arden sat down in the second chair, whipping out her phone and scrolling through new winter wear. Xack figured he should find something to do and took out his phone, only looking away when their order was called. He took the two drinks that warmed his hands through the plastic cups and set them on the table. Arden took hers and took a sip, only looking up when it burned her tongue.

"Should pay more attention." He said to her, stirring the marshmallows with the candy cane that came with his order. They enjoyed their drinks for a good while, the steam filling their noses with minty chocolate and their body becoming warmer with each sip. Xack worried if the extra marshmallows and whipped cream would be too much sugar for Arden.

Something caught his eye in one of the windows. White dots gently fluttering to the ground. He didn't think it would be snowing today…

Then something utterly confused him.

"Searching for Santa Claus far and wide!" A male voice shouted in the distance. Then a group of men echoed the chanted words.

"There's no way he can run or hide!"

"There's no way he can run or hide!"

Xack ran up to the window, seeing green army men marching in the streets. They were toys? These men were life-sized versions of the army men Xack used to play with as a child.

Through the frost collected on the glass, he saw giant catfish in the sky that breathed fire when they opened their mouths. He turned to Arden, her baffled expression proving she saw all of this too.

Arden ran outside, Xack chasing after her. There were more army men and even a giant T-rex shaking the ground!

"Look!" Arden shouted. Xack followed her gaze and saw a red sleigh in the sky. It was aiming for the ground a little too steeply to be a simple landing.

"I'll be right back!" Xack told Arden, sprinting in the direction the sleigh would crash. He didn't know why he cared or why he felt the Parisian superheroes would need help, but when he knew no one could see him he transformed into Aquila. Only wearing the suit made him shiver, but he kept running anyway. He had made his decision to assist in this obvious Akuma attack and he would stick with it.

He found the red sleigh emitting dark grey smoke with ruined presents all around the stone ground. The reins were loose and lacked eight reindeer, but the driver stood up from the ground and dusted himself off. He wore warm red clothes with white fluffy trimming and had a thick snow white beard. He wore a basket on his back that looked to still have presents inside.

"S-Santa…?" Aquila asked, unsure if this man was someone dressed up as the famous man, actually him, or the akumatized villain's creation.

The man looked at the eagle. "Yes, that's me." He said, "But I've crashed and can't get back into the air without my reindeer."

Aquila walked up to Santa Claus. Yes, actual Santa Claus. He couldn't help but pick up the gifts that he passed by, holding them out for Santa to take back and put away in his basket.

"I… a bucket of army men are looking for you."

"That's not good. I need to get back to the North Pole before Christmas. Otherwise, there won't be enough toys for all of the good girls and boys."

A third voice chimed in, "Santa Claus! Didn't expect you to come this early." Chat Noir said, "I would have done a few more good deeds to get on the top of your nice list."

"Yeah, well, we got a kid's military and then some searching for him. I think we should find a place to hide." Aquila suggested. Chat Noir nodded. He helped Aquila get Santa to the ice skating rink. The same one Aquila went to when Kaetlyn still lived in Paris. Reid was there too, upsetting enough.

No one but the owner of the rink stood inside. The man wore all white and had brown hair combed away from his face. He skated around the rink until seeing Santa and two superheroes.

Everyone settled in. Aquila went around to make sure every entrance was locked while the skater fanboyed over and Chat Noir talked to Ladybug over the phone built within his pole. Aquila came back to the group when Santa signed an autograph for the ice skater's daughters.

"It's nice of you to help, Aquila. Is the Christmas spirit getting to you?" Chat said.

"Huh?"

"I've been seeing more of you lately ever since Lune introduced us to you."

"Let's go with 'I got bored'" Aquila crossed his arms, trying to take up as little room as possible. Luckily, Ladybug lowered herself form the roof using her yoyo, removing the attention from him.

"I'm so glad you're alright," She spoke to Santas, "but what are you doing here? It's not Christmas yet."

"I have no idea. I was busy supervising the production of toys for Christmas with my elves when all of a sudden, bang! I woke up in my sleigh in the Paris sky. Flying catfished destroyed my sleigh. My reindeer were able to get away, but if it hadn't been for Chat Noir and Aquila, they would have captured me."

Ladybug leaned in to whisper to the guys, "Don't you think this whole thing is kinda strange?"

"I feel like you get used to it," Aquila replied.

"After fighting a pharaoh's reincarnation or a pigeon's overlord powered by magical butterflies, yeah." Chat Noir agreed.

The ground then began to rumble. Everyone covered their heads with their arms as the wall in front of them broke through and rocks crumbled.

"Haha! Gotcha!" A toy german shepherd laughed triumphantly. Behind it stood a giant T-rex. Toy soldiers quickly marched around the rink to surround them.

My sense of smell had sniffed you out, Santa!" The dog bragged.

Ladybug and Chat Noir jumped in front of Santa, readying their weapons for combat. Aquila stood on the other side and aimed his arrows at the soldiers.

"Christmaster demands his gift!" The dog shouted. So that was the kid's name?

Santa got mad at the dog's statement. "Christmas gifts must be deserved! And they're only given at Christmas. If you think I'm going to bend the rules, you're barking up the wrong tree."

Was that a pun?

"Now hold on a minute. There's no use in fighting. Now that's not the Christmas spirit, now is it?" The ice skater asked the toys, then continued to convince Santa to give out gifts early. Aquila could go for a new phone, so he didn't stop the man.

"Stop! That's not the way it works." Santa refused.

"Why not?" Aquila asked along with Chat Noir, the dog, and the ice skater. He really wanted a more recent phone model.

"Christmas rules are very strict. You don't open gifts early. I give them at Christmas, not at Easter or Halloween. Otherwise, you might as well have a bunny or witch delivering your presents.

"But couldn't."

"You make."

"An exception?" The three young men asked.

"Tradition is tradition!"

The trio's spirits dropped.

"Well, there is one case which I could make an exception for-"

"The best-behaved kid in the whole world. The one at the top of your list of good children." Ladybug interrupted Santa, who congratulated her for knowing the rules.

Aquila still felt bummed he couldn't get his gift. Thinking about it, he couldn't keep it anywhere while fighting Christmaster, and it wouldn't be very heroic to run away to enjoy his new gift in the middle of an Akuma attack.

"Attack!" The german shepherd yelled. The three superheroes charged at all of the toy soldiers, but both sides had forgotten they were in the middle of an ice rink and kept slipping. Aquila flew above the ice, but Chat Noir slid right into him and they ran into the wall. Ladybug followed suit.

The ice skater gracefully skated up to the heroes, telling them to protect Santa while he fought the toys. Ladybug swung out of the ice rink with her yoyo, Chat Noir extended his pole to carry him, and Aquila carried Santa wit his wings through the hole in the wall.

They found solid ground and kept running, Aquila flying at their pace.

"I think I know who the toys' master is. I should have thought of it sooner." Ladybug told the group. She came to a stop at the corner of the road.

"Well, who is he?" Aquila asked.

"I have to check first to be sure." Ladybug then turned to Santa, asking for his hat. He handed it to her, who placed it on Chat Noir's head. "You're up Santa Cat."

Chat nodded and split ways. The german shepherd was a toy, but still had the nose of a dog. This would redirect the scent of cinnamon cookies and a crackling fire. How much Aquila wanted to warm himself up right now. The orange flames hot enough to roast s'mores. But he stood in the cold with white snow and stinging winds. Hopefully, they could beat the Akuma soon.

Ladybug lead the way around Paris. Aquila had to carry Santa Claus while taking the sharp turns the heroine took. She stopped when she heard a boy their age shouting the name "Chris". He seemed familiar. Wasn't that the friend of the model in their school? The model was Adrien Agreste, but what was this guy's name again?

"Ladybug!" He shouted, running up to the group, "My little bro, Chris, he was in his bedroom and then he disappeared! Eh- Santa Claus?" He recoiled, just noticing the large man behind the heroes.

Santa gave the usual belly laugh, "Ho ho! Hello, Nino."

Nino! That was his name.

"Nino, I think Chris has been akumatized. Did you notice anything different about his room?" Ladybug asked.

"His favorite toys have gone missing too."

"Toy soldiers, fire-breathing catfish?" Aquila gave examples.

"Yes. Plus his dinosaur."

Confirmed: Nino's little brother had been akumatized. Since the toys wanted Chris' gifts early, the kid probably got impatient. Or maybe someone told him a story similar to Santa Claus' rules on Christmas.

"He could be anywhere in the city. How are we supposed to find a selfish child?" Aquila wondered. He noticed Nino hunch over, his shoulder drooping. Ladybug tried cheering him up and reassuring him everything will turn out good in the end. Then Aquila realized he just insulted Nino's little brother. As an only child, he couldn't truly understand that pain, but he would feel hurt if anyone insulted Arden.

"Sorry, Nino… I didn't mean to-"

"It's cool. I get how Chris can be."

Aquila couldn't help but feel guilty, but he couldn't help but feel invaded when something pressed against his back.

"Hold still." Ladybug told him.

"What are you doing?"

She took off whatever was on his back. He turned around to see her folding a piece of paper in an envelope.

"Where did you get that?"

"My lucky charm."

"... Oh."

Ladybug gave the envelope to Santa. He denied the letter. Of course, he would. No Christmas gifts early, and this was a letter to Santa Claus.

"What if the best-behaved kid gave you that letter?" Aquila reminded them of that one exception.

Santa Claus smiled. He took a scroll of paper from his basket and let it unroll several feet down the sidewalk. He checked the first name on the list.

"Unbelievable! Ladybug, you are the best-behaved kid in the whole world!"

"Well, seeing as she saved Paris a gazillion times, that totally makes sense," Nino commented.

"So what'd you ask for?" Aquila asked Ladybug while Santa read the letter.

Santa answered for her, "The same gift as Chris Lahiffe? If you get this, it'll be the only gift you get this whole year from me."

"This is to save Christmas and all of Paris. Not to mention it'd be helping Nino's little brother." Aquila said while Ladybug nodded along with his words.

"You definitely deserve to be on top of the nice list." Santa then took a small red box with a black ribbon from his basket and handed it to Ladybug, "Merry Christmas."

"Thank you, Santa. Now get to safety. We'll take it from here." Ladybug took out her yoyo and swung several streets down. Aquila followed her, leaving Santa Claus and Nino where they stood.

Aquila stood beside Ladybug in the middle of a wide yet deserted road. He watched as the heroine called out to the toys with the gift as bait. A yellow helicopter flew down, a metal claw taking the present and flying away. Aquila grabbed Ladybug's upper arms and flew far enough behind the helicopter to not be noticed. They kept flying up until they were above the clouds. In the middle of the white cotton balls, he saw a large colorful platform with walls and towers of giant building blocks.

Aquila placed Ladybug on the edge of the platform. She sprinted through the gaps in the walls while Aquila glide around behind the were no toys here. They all must be searching for Santa below in the city.

He landed waited behind a wall to the side of the platform. He saw a little kid in red and black clothing with white cotton trimming. He sat in a red and white checkered throne of buildings blocks, a snowglobe clutched in one hand. He laughed with excitement when the helicopter gave him the present. He wasted no time tearing the wrapping and taking an orange and yellow robot action figure.

After admiring his present, the german shepherd and a green camouflage teddy bear flew in on two catfish. They said they had captured Santa Claus

"He tried to trick us by dressing up as Chat Noir, but he couldn't fool us." The bear told Christmaster. Aquila saw a third flying catfish carrying a tied up Chat Noir dangling by a rope. He still had Santa's hat on.

"You were tricked! That's Chat Noir dressed up as Santa Claus! Not the other way around!" Christmaster stomped his feet in a tantrum. He took a red block from the arm of his throne and threw it at the teddy bear. It bounced off his face. "Keep searching!"

The catfish carrying the toys turned around and returned to the city.

"Give me your paw, kitty cat! Hawk Moth wants your ring." Christmaster demanded as he stomped up to Chat Noir. The cat struggled to escape the ropes. Aquila pulled back his arrow, aiming for the ropes wrapping around Chat Noir's body. Before he could fire, Ladybug's yoyo broke Chat Noir free instead. He jumped back to join the heroine.

A purple moth outline appeared above Christmaster's eyes. Hawk Moth told him something. Most likely to find a way to take Ladybug and Chat Noir's miraculous. He looked around and saw two conveniently placed Chat and Ladybug action figures by his feet. He laughed, picking up the action figures.

"I have my secret weapons to fight you with! Yourselves!" Christmaster held out his red snowglobe. He pushed the dolls into the snowglobe. It glowed as a bright white circle appeared in the sky, clouds swirling around it. The action figures fell through the hole, the size of giants compared to the real things.

The toy Ladybug called a plastic wrecking ball as her lucky charm. The toy Chat Noir's hand glowed darkly with cataclysm. The real heroes and toy heroes fought each other, leaving Christmaster to enjoy the show.

Aquila shot an arrow. It zipped by Christmaster's throne. The child looked the direction it came from, but Aquila was already behind him. He popped his head out from behind the throne, reaching to take the snowglobe. Christmaster recoiled.

"What are you supposed to be? Get away!"

This annoying little-

"Give me the globe!" Aquila grabbed the snowglobe but put himself in a game of tug-of-war with the child.

"You dum-dum! It's mine!" Christmaster then kicked Aquila in the stomach. He let go of the snowglobe and fell to the ground. Chat Noir had used cataclysm to destroy the toys, so now Aquila didn't have to fight this kid on his own. It shouldn't be this hard, though.

"No fair! My toys…!" Christmaster whined.

"Come on, Chris. Give me that snowglobe. You got your Christmas gift." Ladybug tried persuading.

Hesitant, Christmaster looked at his robot, then held out his snowglobe.

"No! Stop!"

Too late. A hole appeared in the sky and the robot fell through. It shook the ground when it landed. Aquila backed away, the size of this thing intimidating him. It pointed its fists at the heroes, lasers charging at its forearms. The trio let out a scream as they ran away from the laser beams.

"What are we going to do? I already used by cataclysm!" Chat screamed.

"Follow my lead."

Ladybug then turned around, taunting the robot as she ran towards it. She ran past it and jumped onto the leg of Christmaster's throne.

"Stop, Robo-tech!" The kid commanded, now at a shooting range.

Aquila flew up and landed on top of the robot's head, his arrow pointed straight down. "My arrows are pretty strong. Can even pierce through metal." He told the kid.

"You have a choice: The toy or the snowglobe." Ladybug said.

Christmaster stared at the globe, his face grew sad. Reluctantly, he handed the globe over to Ladybug. She thanked him before throwing it into the air. Aquila raised his bow and fired, the arrow piercing right through the snowglobe. It crashed onto the ground and a purple moth fluttered out.

Ladybug de-akumatized it, returning Paris into its formal glory. The swarm of ladybugs that repaired everything safely placed the group onto solid ground.

Chat Noir kneeled, asking Chris how he felt.

"Better, but I don't remember anything."

Chat took Chris back home, leaving Ladybug to transform back since she had used her lucky charm nearly five minutes ago. That left Aquila alone. He should head back to the coffee shop. Arden still waited there for him, undoubtedly.

He walked around to find a quiet place to transform. He was about when he saw an oval-shaped hole in the wall of the building next to him. It glowed with green and was tall enough for him to walk through. On the other side, Aquila saw a familiar figure. They were shorter than him and wore a white suit with grey bandages around her forearms and calves. She had short hair resting on her shoulders and green eyes staring at him. She stood somewhere in a small town, but he couldn't recognize any of the English writing on the buildings behind her.

"Lune…?"

* * *

A/N: Hello! Sorry for the episodes I sometimes write along with being out of order. Season 3 had a mix up with the episodes and I couldn't find the real order until recently. It's the month of Christmas so I thought writing along with "Christmaster" wouldn't be so bad.

In other news… I'll be on hiatus for winter… Yay… I just need to time properly plan out the last bit of NLNAE so I can finally get back to posting weekly chapters on time. Be patient and I'll get back to posting as soon as possible.

Happy Holidays! Hope you enjoy whatever you celebrate this time of year!


	47. Wasted Time

A cloaked figure approached the magician. The dark of night hid their face with only a bag of coin in their hands.

The magician looked up from the ground, surrounded by magical objects for sale. The figure gave them a bag of gold and they took it.

"You will find a temple where boxes of magical jewelry are kept. It is a two days walk that way."

The figure followed the magician's finger in the direction of the palace. It's sandstone and painted walls towered above the rest of the city. They turned back to the magician, nodded, then turned around and walked away.

"Wait! I'd advise you to not take both the jewelry creation and destruction. It is too much power for one human." The magician reached out with their hand as if to pull them back.

The figure looked back and stared at the magician. When she didn't continue, they returned to wherever they called home.

* * *

The sun had begun to set and the deep blues of light seeped into the sky. She's been pacing across her room so much it had created dips on the floor with her footprints. She had no time to watch the stars burn to life in the sky or wave goodbye to the sun as it hid behind the horizon of sand. Octavian could attack while she sleeps, or even now. No one could determine when his forces would arrive, but she was sure they would.

She kept pacing. She passed the foot of her bed for the 400th time, then turning back past the hieroglyphs on her walls for the 401st time. The tapestry, the gowns, the bed, the gowns, the tapestry, the hieroglyphs, the table, gowns, bed, window, bed, gowns, tapestry. Back and forth, back and forth, back and forth. Waiting, solving, anticipating, fearing, waiting, moving, thinking. Thinking? Planning. It's too bright, not bright enough. They'll see you in the moonlight, but there's less time with each step. You can wait. No, time is running out.

The large set of doors creaked open with a man walking through, making her forget about her worries for a moment.

"Is it not a good time to come in? I wanted to rest for the night."

_Another risk._

"It is fine. I am only anxious."

The man walked towards her as he reassured her, "We have a whole army defending Egypt. Octavian is bringing many, but some soldiers would have to stay behind."

"Numbers aren't what determines a win, Antony."

He smiled, "Perhaps, but it does increase the chances of one. I will sleep early so I can rise earlier if that will help you relax."

_No!_

"Yes… But I might wake up even earlier." She looked into his loving eyes. She could see his worries for her and her well-being. His grip on her hands tightened with fear. Only she could tell when Antony felt anything but brave and powerful. It's how a soldier must always be; And a king.

Antony softly sighed, then said, "Very well, but please don't leave the palace's walls. It is a stressful time for both of us."

There were many better words to replace "stressful", but She had too many reasons to worry about correcting him.

"I'll stay up a little longer." She told him, turning away and staring out the window. The sun still hadn't fallen asleep, and she would watch it until it did.

* * *

The cloaked figure rode their horse in the direction the magician had given them. She had said a two days walk, but they would push for a night's gallop. Life had given the figure no time but instead kept taking it away.

They gripped tightly to its mane as the steed kicked up sand with its hooves. It's heavy breath expanded and retracted against the rider's calves. The palace had fallen under the horizon behind them, but the temple still could not be found. They kicked the horse hard enough to speed it up, but just like humans, animals could only run for so fast for so long.

So much time wasted on running, so much more on waiting and planning. Even breathing could take up so much time that they would die before the next day. Blinking, talking, looking, hearing. It seemed to all be so quick that it meant nothing, but then you add up the fractions of seconds they take throughout a lifetime and realize why you die feeling you've never truly accomplished anything.

The horse started to slow, its energy being left behind in the sand. Small amounts were left behind with each hoofprint being pulled from the ground. No amount of kicks or calls could force the animal to go longer. The figure had found its limit. Too limited. Not long enough. Not fast enough. Now they would have to find their own limit and break it to get to the temple.

They slid off of the horse, a simple gown seen underneath while the cloak dragged behind. Staring ahead; Still no temple to be seen. They couldn't give anymore to "Father Time". The man of greed had already stolen so much.

The figure took a knife from under their cloak and cut excess gown away until they could freely move their legs. They hid the knife once more before sprinting forwards, ignoring the dread of pain that would come from so much running.

Time passed and their legs began to ache, their throat stung, and their body felt numb. Not enough. If they could keep running, the lack of feeling would take over and the pain would cease. Time. Time. Time, time, time. The word that echoed in the figure's head for weeks would finally leave its cave once they felt creation and destruction in each hand.

Pinks and oranges bled into the dark sky. Father Time had stolen more from them. The sun started to blind the night stars and began to scare the moon away. The crescent ran away with its twinkling army. If only they could command an army with so many soldiers. The moon offered so much. That power would be great, but they only needed two.

More running, more pained gulps of air and numb legs somehow still able to work. Finally, after the sun had reached out to greet the world and chased all the stars away, a temple could be seen approaching the figure. No, they were the ones approaching. The temple stood still, teasing them, mocking them. They worked for Father Time. The rage it gave to the figure made them want to scream, yell, cry out, but they couldn't. People could still be inside. People always were. Knowing what the temple stored, someone would stay to protect it.

The figure stopped at the bottom of the stairs. The temple looked out of place and unnatural. It could be it's the only structure for miles, or it could be the lively colors painted on the strange stone.

They didn't touch the burning stone as they walked up the steps. Their skeleton had eroded. Their throat was full of sand. They didn't have the strength to continue, but they would have to find it soon before the next sunset.

The figure entered the large temple doors with silence. Inside, the walls were decorated with jade green, deep reds, and gold. Somehow the building remained a comfortable temperature despite the sun nearly melting the figure. They walked, only the ruffling of their clothes and heavy breathing being any signs of life. They tried taking normal breaths to keep quiet.

One of the walls had glass on it. A door to a case. On the other side stored dark octagonal boxes with each a shelf of their own. Locked. Simply breaking the glass would alert any guardians…

They examined the glass, noticing extravagant designs engraved on it. The blade came from underneath the cloak, tapping on the glass to find the right box. All of them were identical to the other. The same red markings, the same shape and size. The figure chose one and started carving their way through the glass, careful not to make it screech. The thin line of an uneven circle had been carved through. They tapped it hard enough to be displaced and pushed it out, catching it before it fell and shattered. They gently placed it at the bottom of the case, then took the box from its shelf.

The wood felt smooth and polished. Whoever tended to the building had skill and time.

They opened the box, a variety of jewelry set in designated spots of a circle. More popped out of the side of the box. It didn't carry the power of creation or destruction, but one power caught their eye.

The pure white bracelet had five brilliant purple jewels on it. Looking at it, they held their arm out with curiosity.

"We were not expecting any visitors." A man's voice made the figure flinch. They pulled the box closer to their chest before they could drop it.

The broad man had height along with strength that dwarfed the figure. Their clothes weren't custom to the land, the same with the building and the magic. They saw the figure as merely a thief. A greedy person wanting cash or power, but that's not what they needed. They already had it.

"Return the miraculous or face a devastating outcome." The man spoke with a deep voice. He was trying to intimidate them. Maybe for a real thief, it would have worked.

"A devastating outcome would fall upon me either way." A woman's voice escaped the cloak. They kept their back turned to the man so her face wouldn't be revealed. "The only variable would be when that outcome arrived."

The man did nothing. The woman heard no movement for a few seconds, then the man's shadow stretched over her. She tensed, moving as little as possible as she reached into her cloak.

She whipped around with a yell and swung her arm to stab the man's side, but he caught her hand. She noticed a thin green bracelet around his wrist.

The woman struggled to escape the man's grip. He let go and she fell backward, the jewelry -the miraculouses- spilling out of the box and onto the floor. She lost her knife, but she saw the white bracelet close enough to her and snatched it. She hurried to her feet and kept cautious of the distance between her and the man. He noticed the bracelet.

"Even with the powers of a miraculous, you are not skilled enough to beat me."

She slid the miraculous over her wrist anyways. A shine of pure white light emanated from it and a little white animal flew out. It had the tail of a canine and large topaz eyes. It had the ability of flight and hovered right at the eye level of the woman.

"I will warn you a second time." The man said.

She turned to the animal and ordered, "Give me your powers."

It nodded and spoke with a higher-pitched female voice, "You must activate these powers with magical words."

"Lunna." The man said. The animal turned to him. He looked at it with commanding eyes. His wishes opposed the one who wore the jewelry. It was either the protector of the miraculouses or the one who held the power to wield it.

"Lunna," The woman called, "I am the bearer of your miraculous. You listen to me and me only."

The animal was conflicted. Looking at the man, then the woman. She ended on the woman. "You must say 'Lunna, Moon Rise.'"

"Lunna, Moon Rise."

"Sass, Scales Slither!" The man's bracelet glowed green. His little flying animal did the same as Lunna. Both were pulled into their respective miraculouses and the magic began to change the wearers' clothes.

The woman's torn gown and dark cloak were replaced with extravagant white fabric. Silk decorated her outfit and silver cuffs on her ankles and wrists kept everything together. She had silver earring cuffs that were sharp and pointed, making her ears somewhat wolflike. The white and silver mask of a wolf covered her face.

The man had a green and black outfit with jewelry on his arms and around his neck decorated to imitate scales. He wore makeup that matched his outfit's colors to protect his identity. In his hands, he held a lyre.

"You will now have to be defeated by my hands. I gave you two warnings, which should have been none."

"I am your Pharoah. You will obey me and let me take the miraculous of creation and destruction."

The man hissed, "I follow no one but the Order of the Guardians!"

The woman- The pharaoh's eyebrows furrowed. She showed her teeth in an infuriated scowl. "You choose horribly!"

She charged at him, pulling a pair of hook swords that were kept on her back and swinging them at her opponent's face. He caught her swords in the strings of his lyre, blocking her attack.

She jumped back and pulled at the hilt of her swords, taking the lyre too. It flew into the air and skidded several yards across the floor.

"Second chance!" The man shouted and did something to his bracelet. A flash and history repeated.

"You choose horribly!" The pharaoh shouted

She charged at him, pulling a pair of hook swords that were kept on her back and swinging them at her opponent's face. He caught her swords in the strings of his lyre, blocking her attack.

Before she could retreat again, he kicked her stomach and sent her skidding across the ground instead of his lyre. The hook swords clanked onto the ground. The man walked to her while being careful of the miraculouses scattered on the chilled floor.

The woman picked herself up. She needed to get another box. She could steal two if the gods gave her luck.

She looked up at the enemy, then at the glass case in the wall. She remained stone until he prepared for an attack. Then she sprinted and fell to her stomach, sliding past him. Once she started to slow down she jumped up and ran to the case. She snatched one of her swords from the ground and swung it across and into the glass. The shards sprinkled everywhere and crunched and scratched as she shifted her feet to take as many of the boxes available.

"Second Cha-!"

The woman had taken her second sword and threw it at the man before he finished. He dodged and the blade missed, however.

She took three boxes stacked on top of each other and bolted for the exit. A third person blocked her path. She had seen this person before. An elderly woman with a staff gripped in her hand. Shorter than the pharaoh yet much more experienced in magic. She was the magician who gave the directions of the temple.

"You betray your allies!" The pharaoh yelled, "Unless you were willing to bring me here to trap me!"

The magician only looked at her with amusement. Her eyes were saying, "Oh how young and stupid you are. You know little of anything."

But her voice said, "Only those worthy enough can claim the power of a miraculous. Your test of worthiness was your greed."

The pharaoh scowled again. How all of this made her want to howl. She left her weapons too far from reach. So instead, she dropped to the ground and swiped her feet to knock the magician over. The man then came after her, so she ran out of the temple and back to her kingdom.

The man dressed as a snake chased her. The magician didn't lag far behind. They worked for this "Order of the Guardians". They were a part of it.

The snake man kept watch of these miraculouses while the old magician sought those who could take the role of a hero.

The pharaoh was a hero. She dressed as a wolf to protect her kingdom. She could have done better if those Order of the Guardians saw that.

She would have to make do with the wolf; A loyal flying animal that knew who the alpha was.

Behind her, she heard the sand being shifted from feet not her own. She heard the heavy breathing of a man. The snake. These heightened senses would be useful in defeating Octavian.

The shifted sand caught up to her and a shadow blocked the sun from her sweating face. The snake had leaped into the sky, falling back down to attack. The wolf jumped back and both landings sent waves of sand to ripple in the blistering ocean of gold.

The snake wouldn't listen. There was no point in persuading. She charged at him, swerving around at the last second and kicked her knee into his back. He fell forward. She rushed ahead, but he grabbed her ankle and she fell into the sand. He grabbed her wrist and took the bracelet. White light traveled down her body, taking away her wolf outfit and returning her old one.

The snake stood up. The magician somehow caught up to them. She examined the miraculous, giving it back to the snake when she deemed it to be in fine condition.

"Lunna; kwami of loyalty, you must learn to pick your alphas wisely." The magician told the little animal that hovered beside the pharaoh. A kwami. It's ears drooped with guilt.

The pharaoh picked herself up, dusting the sand off of her clothes and hair. She glared at the two members of The Order. The snake and the magician. Once Octavian was defeated, she would come back to execute them.

The magician raised her wrinkled finger at her, speaking, "Pharaoh of Egypt, you have done many wrongs in your lifetime. You protect your kingdom to protect your status and your life. You have no right to steal a miraculous and its powers."

She scoffed, "I paid you to tell me how to find your temple. You will take gold for any task. Greed is not my test but yours!"

The magician lowered her finger, casting her staff out in its place. The wind picked up. The pharaoh assumed a sand storm would come to claim all three humans and a kwami. Instead, something ominous grew behind her. Turning around, a hole in the air opened wide enough for a grown person to walk through. It howled with the wind echoing inside. Nothing could be seen but black.

She turned to the magician and snake. The old lady held his forearm to keep him in place. The kwami rested in her hands.

The hole pulled the pharaoh inside of it, but she resisted. She dug her feet into the sand, taking a terrifying step to the snake. She feared she would be eaten with each step.

Reaching out, she tried to take the bracelet. The snake saw this and stepped back. The pharaoh became impatient. She jumped forward and clutched the bracelet. Her feet left the ground. The sand no longer held onto her, so the hole pulled her in. It clawed at her and bared teeth to consume her.

The frantic magician pulled the snake back and the pharaoh lost her grip. She had the bracelet and the kwami, but the hole swallowed her. She fell into the dark pit and her old world became a frame within it. The hole closed, and everything shut up. She could only hear her breathing.

On the outside, still in the scorching sun, the snake and magician walked back to the temple.

"It looks like we will have to move the miracle boxes." The old magician spoke.

"If you had not taken the money, we would not have to move." The snake said as his bracelet beeped. He stopped it and a kwami who looks like a snake flew out of the jewelry.

"In all honesty, a part of me hoped she would pass, but I was wrong. Now Egypt will wonder where their pharaoh had vanished to…" The magician thought, "Ah! We will say the poison of Asp killed her."

"Won't I be seen as the villain, then?"

"Miraculous holders are not stuck with one name for eternity. I've always preferred 'Viperion' for the snake."

Student and teacher. They left behind their worries of the royal thief, but this thief still possessed the wolf miraculous. They still had the kwami. They only had to wait until life gave them the right opportunity. Only, it took longer than a lifetime.

The hole kept their spirit wandering in a void of silence for years. Nothing came to them and time passed while they stayed. Father Time still mocked them. Until, finally, they learned to control the void. And they found a city that hid the only thing to reclaim their kingdom.


	48. Ghost Sighting

Three months. Three months had passed and much has changed. An Akuma attack during the Christmas of last year changed a lot of things.

The cold air nipped at Paris. Spring had just begun, so it would take a while for warmer weather to arrive. The roads were as busy as usual but peaceful despite all of the noise. Hawkmoth hadn't been attacking the city as often, which was more worrying than if he were. Maybe two recurring superheroes that started making more appearances to fights caused it. He would need some time to plan how to handle them.

It was always a gamble if they would show or bot. One could occasionally spot a bronze eagle gliding in the dark, cloudy sky. Aquila still preferred to remain hidden, but it put him further into the spotlight in the Ladyblog and the news channel. Everyone wanted to see who could spot him first before the day ended. Ladybug and Chat Noir were still favorites, but the bird had gained his own fanbase simply by being a mystery.

A wolf sighting soon after Christmaster gained a lot more attention for the first few weeks. So many interviews and questions that had to be turned down before the five minutes ran out. Her face stayed on the front page of websites for weeks, challenging Ladybug's popularity for a short time. The wolf became older news with each Akuma attack, but reporters would still chase her for a few questions when they saw her.

Akuma patrols were more leisurely with four pairs of eyes throughout the city. The wolf spent her night making a few simple rounds. She mainly checked the places her Parisian friends would constantly visit after school. She couldn't visit those places with her mask off or the might spot her. Coming up with a reason why she moved away, then suddenly returned would be tricky to make believable.

She sighed, absorbing all of the colors and sounds at the coffee shop. She always loved the snacks there. Arden could never get her hooked on caffeine though.

Sitting down and legs swinging back and forth over the roof, Lune pressed the green Fenton Phone in her ear to talk. "Everything is clear. Thanks for letting me borrow the wormhole again."

"No problem." Sam responded, "We'll get everything running."

"Great. Just put it where I came in from."

The call stopped. The earpieces had static for a few seconds before buzzing out. Lune still needed to work in Amity if Kaetlyn were to arrive home in time for food. Now not only did they live dual lives but in two places thousands of miles apart.

The wormhole made everything easier. Give it specific enough coordinates and you can go anywhere on Earth. Anywhere on land at least. Amity would otherwise flood.

Lune took in a few more seconds of the shop. People with night jobs came to stay awake for a while longer, students stayed to finish studying or complete projects. The life of a college student seemed...restless.

She stood up, only a silhouette with warm golden lights behind her. The sky had nothing but clouds. You could only tell they were clouds by the way the moonlight shined through them.

No one saw the wolf casually make their way to a quieter part of the city. It could only get so peaceful in a tourist's city, but no one would notice a glowing green hole in the wall of a building here.

However, she still took extra precautions. She dipped into an alleyway, scanning the area and listening for anything suspicious. Everything seemed fine.

"Turn it on." She said over the earpiece. Soon enough, a green dot popped out from the brick wall. The fizzing sound coming from it slowly grew louder as it grew larger into a tall oval fit for a person.

Lune walked through, the crisp night air becoming rusted as she exited the packed and luxurious city and entered an old garage in a less well-kept part of Amity Park. It was the only place her friends could safely keep the wormhole without giving her any hints on Danny Phantom's secret identity. A complex mess of alter egos they were all tangled in.

Sam dragged a large tarp across the floor and threw it over a large machine. So many buttons and dials. Lune still had difficulty believing she and her friends built it. They had the Ghost Zone portal for inspiration. The blueprints for it also helped.

"How was it in Paris again?" Sam asked as she moved old boxes to conceal the lump under the tarp. An old and abandoned place still left risk for some strangers to stumble upon it and either break it or steal it.

They couldn't constantly move the machine back and forth every time Lune wanted to visit Paris, and it took too much power to make a wormhole without the generator Tucker somehow got running -He amplified it too- It had to be used for emergencies, but occasionally they could afford using some juice.

Lune took a deep breath in, already missing the unique smell of the city of lights and love. "It felt nice to be back." She answered Sam's question. If only Kaetlyn could go there and visit as a tourist. Not a student or a hero.

Sam clapped the dust off of her hands and walked to the garage door. Lune saw this and followed her. They said their goodbyes and the wolf went home while the goth locked up.

Amity had fewer people, but Lune knew more of them. Nice and quiet with less distractions and more time to binge-watch classics. That's what she felt like doing. In Paris, she would be asleep already. Though Amity still had a few more hours before bed. She could fit in a movie or two.

Lune stopped ways before reaching her home. She found a place to hide before saying the magic words, "Moon set." White light traveled down her body and replaced the wolf with a sophomore girl in jeans and a blue jacket. A little white kwami flew out of the bracelet around the girl's wrist.

"I'm hungry!" The kwami groaned.

"I never used my howl, Lunna." The girl said. She sighed, "But I'll get you something for dinner."

Lunna grinned, ears perking up. She hid inside of the girl's hood as she made her way to her house. The downstairs lights were still on and the smell of spaghetti escaped through the cracks of the front door. The girl unlocked it and announced her arrival.

"Just in time, Kaetlyn! I was about to call you." Her father said as he finished up at the stove. Two empty bowls were already set on the table.

"Where's Mom?"

"Sleeping. They wanted her in early for work tomorrow."

Kaetlyn nodded then took her bowl from the table and walked to the stove. Lunna flew upstairs to the girl's bedroom, phasing through the ceiling to get there. Her dad didn't notice.

"What are we watching tonight?" He asked. Kaetlyn started listing off movies on her watch list. Her dad would cross off the ones Mom wanted to watch too. It kept going back and forth while she filled her bowl with freshly cooked pasta. She walked to the table and took her seat. It took a few more minutes to settle on a movie they haven't finished yet. Her dad set it up and let it play while he prepared his serving for dinner.

Halfway through her meal, Kaetlyn's phone buzzed with texts. Reid wanted to talk. She didn't have time for a conversation, but a simple reply wouldn't hurt.

She pressed "send" and Reid immediately responded.

_"Eating dinner. I'll see you at school."_ She had said.

_"Good! Miss you already!"_ He texted back.

Kaetlyn would have set her phone down afterward if a notification from her news app didn't pop up. She checked it instantly. It brought her to a page with a dark and blurry picture of some figure flying above city buildings in Paris. The article speculated if it was an Akuma, but Lune dealt with this figure before. He was no Akuma. Akumas were living people.

This figure had a wild mohawk and a tail replacing his legs. The man infuriated Lune with just a thought. He vanished last time she fought him, but she never suspected he would have time to fly to Paris.

"I'm full." Kaetlyn excused herself and took her bowl to the sink, then hurrying upstairs.

"Aren't we going to finish-"

"I just remembered about a science test tomorrow. I should study!" Kaetlyn hurried down the hall and into her bedroom.

She yelled, "Big problem!" Then remembered her mom was sleeping and used a quieter tone, "Graves somehow got to Paris. We're going back there now."

Lunna didn't question anything. Funny since she usually had some sarcastic remark. She would have at least asked about food. Kaetlyn would question it later. She opened the window and climbed out, sitting on the windowsill. She took a deep breath and made her way down. Not too gracefully, but she didn't get hurt.

She briskly walked down the sidewalk to get away from windows. Then she transformed and Lune hurried to the garage. She had a key on her and unlocked the door. That awful rusted scent returned.

She shoved the boxes out of the way and pulled the tarp off. Lune ran around the garage, closing the door, turning on an old flashlight, powering the machine, and setting coordinates.

The dials didn't reach any danger zones and all of the buttons worked. The machine lit up and hummed. The satellite dish spun around for a few seconds before picking a wall. A green laser shot out and started growing on the stone. The light grew into an oval big enough for Lune. She walked through and entered an abandoned warehouse in Paris, the rusty smell turning into a dusty smell.

No one should be coming to the building, especially at midnight. Small conveniences from different time zones. Lune still did her best to hide the wormhole. No one could shut it off for her, so it would have to stay on until Graves was dealt with.

Once she hid the wormhole, Lune rushed off to find Michael Graves. He could have made it across the city during the time it took to arrive, but the article's photo was all that was offered as a lead.

She searched the area, and when she couldn't find him, she kept checking the article for any other clues. It had nothing. Only the picture and speculations. Lune continued through Paris, using her heightened hearing to listen for him. It took a few minutes before she heard something in the sky. Graves could be flying around.

She looked up, confused at first, but then realized Aquila flew towards her. He landed on the rooftop she stood on, his large metal wings folding behind his back. His hero's suit stood out compared to the others.

"It's been a while since I've seen you." He said with an uninterested tone.

"It's been a while since an Akuma attack. I'm on patrol." She replied in French.

"Why not wait until morning?"

Ghosts weren't common in Paris. Amity might be the only place that suffers from them unless Graves decides to live his afterlife in the city.

"I...might have found someone."

"An Akuma?"

"Not really" Then Lune realized how late it was in Paris. "Wait, why are you up?"

Aquila shrugged, glancing away for a moment, "I couldn't sleep."

"Then can you help me? I can't find Graves."

The bird activated his special ability. His eyes glowed goldenly and he looked around from the rooftop. "What am I looking for?" He asked. She didn't expect him to be so compliant.

"College student with a mohawk. Decades-old fashion sense. He can fly too."

"A weird name for a weird person." He murmured. He looked around some more, walking along the edge of the roof. Lune had to wait in the middle to stay out of his way.

She tapped her bandaged toes on the concrete ground. Her arms were also bandaged. She sometimes missed her white suit in its former glory. Ever since her miraculous lost one of the five purple jewels on it, her suit became tattered and less hero-like. Lunna said she didn't know where the fifth jewel vanished to, but something had to have happened to it to be damaged.

"Uhm, I saw someone phase through a cinéma wall…" Aquila's words pulled Lune from her thoughts. She walked towards him and had to squint to see Cinema le Sorbonne in the distance. The same movie theater Kaetlyn and her friends would visit when they had the money.

In an instant, Lune roof-hopped her way to the cinema.

"Slow down!" She heard Aquila shout, but she ignored him. The sooner she could beat Graves the easier it would be to leave Paris out of the whole ghosthunting craze.

Lune made it to the cinema. All of the lights were out and she couldn't see anyone through the dark glass. She tried opening the door.

"Locked…" Maybe she could break in? Ladybug wouldn't be there to clean up any mess and Lune had no idea how to lockpick. Would an employee have irresponsibly left a backdoor unlocked?

The sound of a door shaking caught her attention. "Hey! What're you doing?

Aquila had caught up to her and opened the door with no problem. "I'm opening the door." He said way too casually, then walked in without another word. Lune would have asked where he learned to lockpick while following him inside if a second man's voice didn't speak first.

"Hello, Mister and Misses! What y'all be havin' with your movie? Popcorn? Coke?" A man with purple skin and a mohawk stood behind a cash register. Some of his words came out purely southern without warning. The sudden accent change was always a shock.

"Shift's over. Go home." She said, incensed. Her heart raced with anger. Her eyebrows furrowed

She pulled out her Fenton Thermos; the only thing that could capture Graves and throw him back into the Ghost Zone.

"I'm workin' overtime. Need to save up." Graves continued with his improv with a crooked grin.

"Cut it out and go back to the Ghost Zone already!"

"Ghost Zone?" Aquila questioned. Lune didn't have time to explain anything to him. She gripped the thermos tighter and took a step closer.

"Nah, Paris' funner. More things to do here." Graves dropped to the carpeted ground when a teal laser fired at him from the thermos. He looked back where it hit far off from the cash register and laughed, "I think you gotten worse since our last fight"

Lune growled. Aquila jumped in front of her then plucked one of his metal feathers and shot at Graves with his bow and arrow. It missed too.

"You're an amateur with that aim. You're worse than the wolf!"

"This guy knows how to be annoying," Aquila grumbled.

Lune scoffed, "He's aware of that."

Graves stood up and walked to a countertop. He bent down and dug through the candy they had on display. He took two bags and held them up for the heroes to see. "Chocolate or gummies? I think gummies go best with an action movie." When he got no satisfying reaction in return, he ducked down and popped back up to throw something at them. Aquila used one of his wings to block. Lune jumped back and covered her face.

They eased up when Graves started guffawing. Lune huffed and clenched her fists. She stomped toward him. He smirked and became intangible, then zipped towards the theaters with his ghost tail. The heroes chased him.

"Where is he?"

"He just ran in here." Aquila opened one of the theater doors and waited for Lune to catch up before walking inside. "There's not a lot of places to hide so this should be quick."

They walked down each line of chairs. They were cleaner than an American theater, which Lune adored the most about France.

"Lune, the projection booth!"

She turned around and saw smoke spilling out of the back wall. Some of it gathered and formed a loose image of Graves, who stuck his tongue out to mock her. She growled and lunged at him. A chair then caught her foot and tripped her. Graves laughed as the image dispersed and the smoke cloud traveled up and through the vents. Lune listened carefully.

"I can hear him. Follow me!"

Aquila did so outside of the theater and back to the front of the cinema. Smoke burst through the vent and gave them a coughing fit. It traveled further down and recreated the loose image of Graves.

"I got him." Aquila took another feather and loaded on his bow. He fired and the arrow went straight through the image, dispersing it, but it recollected again.

"Your magic arrows don't work on me. I shoulda told ya. Oops." His smirk stretched into a scowl, "I'm still mad ya tried that though."

The smoke flew toward Aquila and formed into a tangible Graves that kicked his abdomen.

"OOF!" Aquila flew backward through the front door he unlocked. Lune took this time to sneak past Graves and some unpopped popcorn kernels. She loaded them in a straw and started firing at him.

"Ow! Those things get everywhere! I'll have to work even later to clean!"

"You don't work here!"

Graves flew off. Lune dropped the straw and chased him. She saw him phase through an upcoming door and swung it open when she reached it. Inside looked to be the storage room full of snacks and plastic cups and straws. She turned on the light and cautiously walked inside. He could be invisible right in front of her.

A deep glugging sound came from her side. She took another step forward and yipped as she fell. She lifted herself up and instantly recognized the smell.

"If you were any better you wouldn't have made a fool of yourself." The southern accent came out as he floated around the air on his back. Lune had fallen in a pool of popcorn butter. The stench would stay for days...

Graves cackled, spinning in the air while Lune struggled to keep her balance. "Woah!" He shouted. A spotted yoyo almost hit him. Ladybug jumped in front of Lune and spun it in circles.

"Butter goes good with popcorn, but too much can be unhealthy." She said.

Then Chat Noir landed beside her and added, "It doesn't hurt to splurge from time to time." He relaxed his stance and leaned towards her, "Maybe we can see a Mewsical later?"

"We need to beat this Akuma first, Kitty."

Aquila came and helped Lune up. "I thought we could use some help." He whispered to her. She thanked him quietly then turned to Ladybug and Chat Noir.

"Graves isn't an Akuma. I know it's hard to believe but he's...a ghost?"

"Excuse my French. I failed Spanish in school instead." Graves said with a horrible French accent as if to prove his claim.

"A ghost?" Ladybug asked.

"So he's dead? That's cool! How does he do that?" Chat now bounced with energy. At least one person took the idea of an afterlife well.

"Help me trap him. I can do the rest." Lune said.

Ladybug nodded and activated her lucky charm. A flash of red light and something fell into her hands. "A handheld vacuum?"

"I don't feel like being on cleaning duty," Aquila commented. His lack of a dynamic tone made it hard to tell if he was joking or not.

Graves now sat on top of boxes full of bags of popcorn kernels, getting everyone's attention by shouting, "Yer gonna have to. Someone spilled popcorn all over!" He then flew up and kicked the boxes down with his heavy boots. All the bags had been opened and rained kernels in the storage room.

"Watch out!" Aquila jumped in front of the other three heroes and stretched out his wings. Pounds of kernels buried them, silence filling the room. First, Ladybug's head popped out, then the other three followed.

"Figured out anything yet, M'lady?" Chat asked while Aquila started pulling each ally from the kernels.

"I'm still thinking…"

"I can buy some time." Lune offered. Aquila picked her up and let go so she could stand on solid-enough ground. "Midnight Howl!" She yelled. Power surged and collected in her gut, then traveled up her throat. She opened her mouth and let out a deafening howl. Graves used enough strength to not fly into the wall, but the wave of popcorn that the howl created towered over him and crashed down on him. His intangible head popped out from the kernels and showed an enraged expression.

"Yeah, you wanna fight?!" Lune challenged.

"I got this!" Chat ran past her and used his metal staff to fight Graves instead. Lune watched him block Grave's punches, but then he tricked Chat by pretending to kick then left hooked.

"That's it!" Ladybug exclaimed.

"Hm?"

"You two will follow me." She got up and ran outside of the storage room, "Chat Noir!"

He nodded and extended his staff to push Graves back into the popcorn. The group continued down the hallway, stopping at an intersection.

"Aquila, you wait here until he comes." Ladybug pointed to the men's restroom, "Lune, over there." Then to a corner just down a hallway. She had Chat hide then hid herself.

Lune waited at the corner, listening for Graves. His footsteps were too loud to not notice as he stomped towards the intersection.

"I should get a raise for this." He grumbled.

"Again: You don't work here!" Frustration etched her voice. Lune came from the corner once he stood in the middle of the intersection.

"Man, I'm fired already?"

"I'm glad to say it, but yes," Aquila said and revealed himself.

"Cataclysm!" Chat used his ability to destroy the entrance down one of the hallways.

Ladybug then came from the hallway Graves had walked down. Each hero blocked a pathway to leave the cinema.

"Give up, Graves. You're outnumbered and surrounded." Ladybug pointed the vacuum at him. Lune did the same with her thermos.

"I'm dead. I can turn invisible and phase through stuff. What're ya gonna do?"

A bronze feather whistled past him.

"Hey!" Graves became foggy as his body turned to smoke. "For a bird, ya have bad hearing. Your arrows have no effect."

"You should clean up your act. No one likes being insulted." Ladybug then turned on the vacuum.

"Hey, wait!" Graves had no time to do anything else. The vacuum sucked up all of the smoke and trapped him inside. Lune walked towards Ladybug and stared inside with amazement. Then she remembered to thank her.

"Let him out. I can handle it from here." She pointed the thermos directly at the vacuum, ready to push the button and hopefully never see Graves again.

Ladybug opened the container and let the smoke shoot out. Lune activated the thermos, but Graves dodged and was instead sucked up by a green glowing portal.

"Huh? What happened?" Chat asked.

Lune's growl grew into a roar, "Not again! This happened last time too!"

"Do you mind explaining?" Aquila asked.

"Michael Graves is a ghost. He died I don't how long ago. In America, there's a town full of other ghosts. I stayed there to help keep things under control. I met him one night and fought him. Before I could beat him he fell into the portal thing like just now."

"Is it one of his powers?"

"He can turn into smoke too." Lune didn't feel like explaining how she had merely a suspicion Graves teamed up with someone else. A strange woman had been showing up occasionally. Not on purpose. Lune would sometimes catch the woman creating tears to reach into the human world from wherever she came from.

"I have to go. I'll see you guys some other time." Aquila excused himself and left the cinema before anyone could say goodbye. He never got too close to any other heroes. He didn't even want to be a hero in the first place, but Lune dragged him into the career when they desperately needed help.

"I still have a few minutes. Maybe we can catch that movie?" Chat turned to Ladybug with a hopeful look.

"It's a little late for that. We should all be asleep." She then threw her lucky charm into the air and sent her ladybugs to repair and clean up everything during Grave's fight.

Lune sighed with a defeated tone, "Yeah, I think I'll go home... I'll see you later."

* * *

The woman leaned out of the tear she created, admiring a purple jewel between her fingers. "Another ghost in Paris. Who would have thought?"

"Yes. Who would have?" Hawk Moth replied.

He appeared to be an intimidating silhouette with the pale light from the window. The muntin of the large circular window created the shape of a moth, also casting the shape onto the ground were Hawk Moth stood. The woman's tear floated ominously in the air behind him. Only the soft green glow barely lit the woman's face

"I wonder if ghosts could be akumatized. They still feel strong emotions after all." She suggested, staring into the jewel.

The feeling of being watched seeped into her. She gave Hawk Moth a sidelong gaze. He stared at her with a blank expression, but his eyes sparkled with curiosity.


	49. Sidetracked

Everyone traveled on foot, by car, by mass transit, or by rooftops to get somewhere and enjoy the new weekend. Lune fit in the rooftop category. She let her legs hang over the edge and counted how many cars had what color. Danny should be coming soon. Lune should have just waited to go to the garage with him, but she lacked patience. She would meet him where the wormhole opens when he got there.

Everyone agreed it would be best to have Danny be familiar with Paris. News somehow got out that the flying figure from last week's news article was a ghost. Lots freaked out, others didn't believe it, and a few felt they would have to prepare in case of another ghost. Stress skyrocketed trying to figure out how Graves got to Paris and fear added to it when the possibility of more ghosts sneaking overcame to mind.

Now Lune had the chance to be the teacher. She would have to show Danny Phantom around the city and help him adapt to a new country and culture.

* * *

The four of them hung out in the garage, getting ready for the tour. Danny at least. Sam kept an eye on the wormhole and its power usage, Reid sat on a wooden box while he looked at his phone, and Tucker played games beside him. Danny was getting a hold of Lune through the Fenton Phones, obviously anxious.

"You don't have to learn a new language yet. Things should work out fine." Reid said to Danny.

"I'm not worried about that. It's the fact that I might have to go back. We set up this tour for a reason."

"Which was harder to do since Lune isn't a part of our group." Sam chimed in.

"But she helped us here in Amity," Tucker said.

"I mean she doesn't know Danny is a half ghost. _We_ were there when he jumped into the ghost portal. She's a superhero from Paris who came to Amity because Akumas decided to show up."

"Actually you were the one who wanted me to go inside the portal."

Reid softly sighed with a smile. It humored him.

"Hey, Lune's calling," Tucker said. He pointed to the intercom system they had made to be able to keep track of multiple conversations between countries. The light for Lune's Fenton Phones lit up. Sam walked over and pressed a button.

"We'll have to reschedule that tour. Don't turn on the wormhole." Lune's voice sounded critical. The sound of wind picked up through the speaker.

"What? Lu-" She hung up before Sam could finish. The group exchanged worried looks, Reid's the most panicked.

* * *

Green lasers fired from the news tower. Civilians stared at it too. Lune rushed to get to the rooftop and help, This had to be an Akuma attack. And it was.

A build board had fallen and been damaged, covering the roof with 's a cracked face. Kaetlyn's old science teacher got onto the news? How?

"Now I'm going to seize your Kwami, cat. True or false!"

An akumatized had a vacuum backpack on her back and used the hose to shoot at Chat Noir. Her hair and skin had turned pink and she wore grey spandex with boots and lime green trimming.

Lune ran from behind, jumped on her shoulders, and leaped to the medal crane Chat stood on.

"Happened to be around. I thought I'd stop by." She said, then scanned the area, "Where's Ladybug?"

"Kwami Buster took her kwami. I don't know where she is, but I hope she's safe."

-Now Kwami Buster- fired the laser from her vacuum pack again. The heroes jumped opposite ways to dodge.

"What about your Cataclysm? Can't you use that to destroy the Akuma?"

"I already used it. It didn't work." He replied.

"What?!"

The third laser hit Chat Noir this time. He hopped off of the crane and into the metal box it carried before his black cat kwami got sucked up into Kwami Buster's vacuum. She started to climb the crane.

Lune searched for a weapon but couldn't find anything. These situations reminded her to put "Fix your miraculous" at the top of her priority list.

Kwami Buster reached the top of the crane. Lune charged at her and fought to point the hose away from herself while clawing at the pack that held Ladybug and Chat Noir's kwamis. Kwami Buster shoved her off and she hit the concrete ground. Looking up, The box lowered and the crane dropped it. It fell to its side and a boy with blonde hair crawled to the exit. She couldn't see his face. Kwami Buster didn't see him at all, but Lune running to the exit to follow Chat caught her attention.

Adrenaline made her body shake. She bounced on her feet to loosen up, but Kwami Buster's nearing footsteps counteracted the attempt. Lune had to choose between three hallways. She turned left and dipped into the closest room, catching a glimpse of Kwami Buster before the door shut. Backing from the door, Kwami Buster's footsteps grew softer until it faded away. Lune had to take a seat on the comfy chair by the vanity to relax. There must be several dressing rooms on this floor then.

A wolf's hearing could hear a door down the second of the three hallways creak open then close shut. It couldn't have been Kwami Buster. Lune cautiously opened the door and peeked around the corner. She only saw the elevator door down the hall close. She ran to the second elevator next to it and selected the bottom floor.

She waited inside, chuckling at the elevator music. The adrenaline still had some effect. In a few more seconds, the elevator dinged and Lune ran into a tall and open circular room with plenty of windows and expensive lighting.

"Over here!"

Lune focussed ahead of her to see someone in a banana costume waving at her.

"Chat Noir?" She hopped over the reception desk between them and joined him. "Is a banana costume _all_ you could find?" She asked him.

He shrugged.

"True or false: Chat Noir has disguised himself as ?"

They looked up and saw Kwami Buster standing on one of the lights. All Chat could come up with was saying, "Uh… Stay Peachy?"

The heroes ran for the front doors with Lune criticizing Chat's choice of words. "Peachy? What does a peach have anything to do with a banana?!"

Kwami Buster fell on the ground in front of them and they slid to a stop on the smooth wooden ground. Lune swung for a right hook but Kwami Buster grabbed her arm and threw her to the side. She jumped back on her feet and delivered a turning kick successfully. Kwami Buster gritted her teeth, stood up and pointed the hose at Lune. She was prepared to dodge.

Thankfully, a horde of kwamis came flying through the front doors to cause a distraction. With no clue about what was happening but accepting it anyway, Lune and Banana Chat ran back and jumped over the reception desk to hide behind. They knocked over too many computer monitors to pay for. Hopefully, Ladybug could fix everything before they had to.

The kwamis led Kwami Buster upstairs, leaving Chat and Lune with a red dragon kwami. It opened its mouth to show a small human… Maybe Lune was dreaming.

"Wait is that you, Ladybug? Just when I think I finally know you, you manage to surprise me again." Chat said. Lune gave him a look and raised an eyebrow.

"That's very sweet of you, but I'm not Ladybug. I'm Multi Mouse. Ladybug has sent me to fetch your miraculous to defeat Kwami Buster." The mini-human said. They were in a hero's costume.

"I guess your ability is to shrink?" Lune asked with suspicion while Chat took off his ring and gave it to Multi Mouse.

"Almost. I can multiply into many Multi Mice. Oh yeah, Ladybug said you should meet her on the roof."

Chat and Lune listened to their orders and followed The red kwami to the roof. The giant sign Chat had destroyed leaned onto the stairs, so they had some cover to sneak around. They didn't entirely need it since the kwami horde kept Kwami Buster's attention on them. Though their distraction only lasted a couple of seconds longer before she sucked up the last kwami.

"I'll keep her distracted. You keep an eye out for Ladybug." Lune told Chat before running around and revealing herself.

"True or false: I'll have all of the kwamis after taking yours!"

Lune barrel rolled out of the way of the laser, rolling to her feet and running as it continued to chase her. When the laser stopped, she spiraled closer to Kwami Buster and landed a punch. She flew backward and landed on the floor.

She stood up and fired some more. Lune serpentined her way around them until she got close enough to side kick Kwami Buster. A final laser hit her and sucked Lune's kwami.

"Lunna!"

Kaetlyn missed her kicked and almost tripped when bolting for the closest hiding spot. She pulled her hood over her head and dipped behind the metal beams of the broken sign.

* * *

Lunna phased through a lime green wall and found a dozen pairs of eyes on her. Hers were wide. She had forgotten how to speak.

"Hey, you're not from our miracle box."

"What are you doing here?"

"I didn't know there were still other kwamis."

So many faces that hadn't been seen for thousands of years. If they met on better terms things would have been joyous. Instead, her owner's words echoed in her head.

"Uh-Uhm… My owner was helping the fight."

The dragon and bee kwami flew up to Lunna. They opened their mouths to show two Multi Mice.

"You must be Lune's kwami." One said. Lunna nodded, not wanting to risk slipping up.

"Thank you for helping us." The second Multi Mouse said, then turned to Tikki and Plagg; Ladybug and Chat Noir's kwamis.

"Plagg, Mullo, unify!" The first mouse said.

"Tikki, Mullo, unify!" The second one followed. Both mice's costumes changed to be a blend of Multi Mouse and their respective second kwamis. Lunna had never seen unified miraculouses. It had been too long since she got to talk to another kwami.

"Cataclysm!" The first mouse activated Plagg's ability, walked to the wall of the pack, and placed her hand on it. Green light glowed through the cracks. They spread throughout the vacuum until it exploded, freeing all of the kwamis.

Her ears drooped. She had an alpha to follow.

* * *

Kaetlyn heard an explosion. She peered through the holes between the metal beams to see the mass of kwamis escaping the broken vacuum. The Akuma also flew out of it and left behind a normal science teacher.

A little white kwami flew straight towards Kaetlyn's hiding spot.

"Lunna! But how did you get out?"

"Multi Mouse helped. She also beat Kwami Buster."

"I can see that," Kaetlyn smirked. She looked back to see many Multi Mice joining together and growing into an average-sized human. Ladybug stood beside her. Multi Mouse took off her miraculous and handed it to Ladybug, de-transforming into Marinette.

The sight shocked her. It felt strange to see someone she knew to be a superhero. It was more annoying with Chloe. Marinette could make a good hero though. Too bad Chat Noir and Kaetlyn now knew.

Kaetlyn found a better hiding spot to transform, of course staying away from the other heroes. Lunna hovered at eye level beside her.

"Guess we couldn't help that much this time."

"But you helped keep Chat Noir safe when he dressed like a weird banana." Lunna retorted.

Kaetlyn giggled, "Let's go. We still need Danny to be at least a _little _familiar with Paris. Moon-!"

Her phone buzzed, cutting her off. She reached into her jacket pocket and looked at the contact. She answered Reid's call.

"Kaetlyn! How're you doing?" He sounded perturbed.

"Fine? I'm doing homework. Teacher gave us stuff to do this weekend."

"Okay… I felt like checking on you. Lune had to do something and canceled the tour so I got nervous."

She raised an eyebrow, "Why would you worry about me? Hope everyone's okay. Now I need to finish studying before my phone gets taken away again."

"Studying? You said you were working on home-"

She hung up. Lunna and Kaetlyn stared wide-eyed at each other.

…

"Moon Rise!"

Lune turned around and walked to the exit. Ladybug had taken Marinette home and Chat left to take back before she could tell him goodbye. It didn't matter. There would be another Akuma some other day.

She walked down the stairs and towards the elevator while calling through her earphones.

"Danny? The fight ended quicker than I thought. If you still have time I can show you around."

The elevator dinged and she walked inside. Static buzzed in her ears while choosing the bottom floor and waiting to go down.

"Oh, Okay. We'll get the wormhole running again." Danny said.

Thinking about it, things might be a little more hectic right after an Akuma attack. Oh well. Just seemed like Danny Phantom would have to get used to the noise.


	50. Time Changes Things

Sixth-grade language arts had a group project. Partners were chosen by the teacher. Some friends were lucky and were grouped anyway. Most started talking as soon as they sat down, some balanced socialization and work relatively evenly. In a group of three, one did work, the other watched a show on their phone, and the third couldn't stay focussed.

The teacher had to partner Reid with two other girls. They couldn't have put him with someone he had at least talked to in the past. All he could do was look at his paper and scribble. The instructions made no sense and his sweaty palms had trouble cooling off despite the freezing room. Her friend appeared intimidating, and she looked uninterested.

"Hey, uh…"

Reid looked up. The intimidating friend needed his name. "R-Reid." He stuttered. He spoke in front of her. Did she notice? Did she hear him? She still watched TV. She still didn't know he existed.

"Do you have any ideas for the project?" The intimidating friend asked.

He made a quick glance at her, which made his words jumbled and his letters shuffled. He cleared his throat to stop himself and stayed quiet. The intimidating friend raised an eyebrow.

"Uhm, what about you, Kaetlyn? Kaetlyn."

With a soft shake on the shoulder, the girl on her phone looked up and took out an earbud. Her eyes glimmered a beautiful hazel and her long hair had a rich shade of chocolate brown.

She shrugged, waving off her workload. Her friend kept persuading and urging her to do otherwise. Reid sat still, not realizing he stared until she glanced at him. He quickly went back to his scribbling, his hands slightly unsteady.

Students were allowed to go outside for lunch. Reid stood in one spot, scanning the yard for them. A hand waving at him caught his eye. Tucker. He hurried to the picnic table with his tray of food.

Sam hadn't finished her argument with Tucker about meat versus plants. Danny stayed quiet in the corner. Smart. Kaetlyn had her earbuds in and watched a TV show. Reid decided to sit across from her.

"What's this about?" He asked her. No response. He then lightly tapped the top of her phone. She looked up, realized he found the group and paused the show.

"What's the show about?"

"Bit of thriller. Bit of supernatural. I started watching it a few days ago."

He continued to ask questions about it. She continued to answer with each response getting her more excited. Her eyes lit up and her voice grew louder. Her lips quickly curved into a stunning smile. He couldn't help but stare.

* * *

She walked with her friends to each class. They always seemed to be around. It would be awkward and too embarrassing to show up with them around. Reid didn't want to follow, so he only kept an eye out for her when walking to class. She seemed to only have the intimidating friend and two other guys. Maybe it wouldn't be that bad to greet them, but they only had one class project together. Did she remember him?

He walked to his locker, spotting Kaetlyn talking with one of her friends with dark skin and a yellow shirt. They were at the friend's opened locker. He stared in their direction as he walked by. He played out how things might go in his head. If he said a simple "Hello!" or maybe just a wave? Should he walk up and properly introduce himself or call out her name? No… He'd slip up or come off as creepy!

Someone ran into him. An eighth grader? He almost fell on impact. Eyes were drawn to the scene. To him.

Dash. Another sixth-grader. He had an obvious height advantage compared to most other peers. He snickered as he waltzed off, making the eyes stay glued on longer. Everything became bigger and towered over Reid. Shadows created a dark pit that he couldn't hide in. He shrank into a little mouse that couldn't even squeak.

A white glow shined in the pit. It walked past him and waved him to follow, so he did. It took him to the side of the hallway on the corner where all the shadows couldn't find him. Kaetlyn stood in front of him, but she never bothered with anyone outside of her three friends.

"Learn to speak, for once." She said with cold eyes. No matter how she felt, they were always prettier than he remembered.

"You're _annoying._ All you do is look. Stop staring at me, stop staring at the ground, and _talk._"

Reid's eyebrow creased. _Annoying. Stop staring._ His chest suddenly ached, but he nodded. Kaetlyn still glared at him and froze him in place. The last instruction! But his words could barely come out as anything other than random sounds. He stuttered before he would say his first words. So many things he could say and they all crashed into each other and raced around in his mind.

"Forget it. Leave me alone." Kaetlyn said and returned to her friend. The friend had gathered all of his books, so they headed straight to their next classes.

_Leave me alone._ The words echoed. He gripped his shirt over his chest.

* * *

Dinner tasted good, but now the house fell silent. Everyone scattered throughout to do their own things. Reid sat on the side of his bed, looking through his phone to find something to occupy him. He thought about texting Kaetlyn. If anything, he would be interrupting a movie.

That meant she had her phone on silent. He sent her a quick text asking if she had time to talk. He stared at the screen for a short while before placing it on his bedside table, charging it, then leaving his room. He just made it to the doorway before his phone dinged. He lunged for the phone and fell on his mattress, snatching the phone and reading Kaetlyn's text. She had some free time!

He sat up and leaned against the wall, trying not to pull the plug from the wall socket while he texted her. Their conversation lasted for hours.

* * *

Despite her eyes being glued to the phone, Kaetlyn easily made her away around students to get to class. Sam followed her, having to stop her at a corner to talk to Danny.

Kaetlyn leaned against the wall nearby a turn in the hallway. The world around her had vanished and became only the characters on screen. The hall's chatter became muffled, the slamming of lockers diminished, but a shadow quickly grew over her then shrank back down. Kaetlyn looked up to see a boy with black hair and brown eyes. She had seen him somewhere.

He seemed to have been trying to walk away, but his startled eyes locked on to hers. She took out her earbuds.

"S-sorry! I didn't mean to bump into you. I didn't bump into you, but I didn't mean to come across you? Eh… I mean-"

"Okay? Bell's about to ring." She said while putting in her earbuds. He apologized again then ran off.

Before she could press play, Sam said, "I thought you didn't like him."

"Oh yeah." He was that annoying quiet kid. "That was a while ago. He's always staring at me. It's weird."

"I think I know why."

"Hm?"

"Why he stares at you."

"I don't care why." Then she pressed play.

* * *

He pressed play. Reid's sister, Natalie, popped a big bowl of popcorn for herself and a smaller one for Kaetlyn. Reid had to get his from the microwave.

He came back and sat next to Kaetlyn on the floor. From the couch, Natalie threw a pillow between them.

"Really?"

"I need to make sure she doesn't get cooties."

"Mom said you need to go to college." He tossed the pillow back to her.

She glared at him, throwing a handful of her popcorn at him. Reid sighed with agitation and started picking the pieces off that were stuck to his clothes.

He looked to Kaetlyn. Her eyes were glued to the screen. The world around her had vanished. The movie had started. No one could take her from her trance until it ended.

"Quit staring." His sister threw the same pillow at him again. Reid turned to her with a displeased expression.

"I don't care." Kaetlyn said without taking her eyes away from the movie, "You get used to it when's he's been doing it since middle school."

"Kaetlyn!"

"What?" She chortled.

"I prefer not remembering that…"

She smiled, staring into his brown eyes. She tossed a small handful of popcorn at him. He sighed and slid down to lie on the floor. Kaetlyn giggled more and threw the next handful into her mouth.

* * *

A new trilogy series Kaetlyn had found kept her up all night. Science would be horrible…

She sluggishly walked to class, staring at the ground and accidentally hitting her head against an opened locker door. She rubbed the sting on her forehead.

A boy closed the door, quickly apologizing with a loud voice. He looked at her, then shrank in size and volume. His words became stuttered and soft.

"It's fine. My fault."

A group of jocks walked by them. They greeted the boy with smiles and waves. One gave him a thumbs up. Kaetlyn glanced between the boy and the group. He had a nervous smile but waved back.

"You have friends?" She asked.

"Uh… Uhm… Th-they're from my track team…"

"So it took you a year to make friends?"

"N-no. I knew a few people last year. ...Most of my friends went to different middle schools, so…" He trailed off.

Kaetlyn stared at him, squinting her eyes. "What's your name?" She thought she froze him for a few seconds, then he started stuttering.

Finally, he managed to say, "Reid."

Her eyes stayed on him a little longer. No, he wasn't shy… Nervous? He could easily talk to others. Split personalities? No… Far from it.

"Cool," Kaetlyn said before leaving.

* * *

Kaetlyn and Reid walked down the hall together. They stayed to the side and out of the way of others.

She noticed a group of boys walking past them. They laughed and made idiotic insults at them. Nearby students directed their attention on the couple, making things a little too uncomfortable. The group walked away and the hall went back to its own business.

"Let them be. They're only trying to get me to feel bad." Reid told her.

"I know. You had some bad friends back then."

"They're not bad… Just-" He paused to think, "Not fond of you."

"Wow. Thanks." Kaetlyn sarcastically replied.

"Th-that's not what I-"

"It's alright." She said, "We've grown up as the 'losers' in school. Even in France, I had to deal with Chloe."

"Who?"

Kaetlyn informed him about Chloe and her attitude. She told him about being the Mayor's daughter and recklessly revealing herself as Queen Bee. And she slipped in a good amount of venting before they reached her class.

They stopped, waved their partings, then Reid continued to his class.

* * *

Friday had to have the loudest lunch periods. Staff had to hush the cafeteria multiple times before Reid got his food from the lunch line. Threatening students with a silent lunch helped somewhat.

His friends from the track team called him to their table. He joined them and quickly jumped into conversations. He noticed Kaetlyn in the corner of his eyes. He fell into the trap and didn't realize he stared until his friend beside him poked him with their plastic fork.

"Why do you like her? She's with all the other losers." He asked.

Reid's eyebrows furrowed, "I wouldn't call her a loser."

"That girl doesn't even like you." Another friend said.

He recalled their last encounter. "I don't think she hates me _that_ much."

The group burst into laughter. They didn't act the way they did until Kaetlyn came up. It got annoying.

Reid stood up and stomped away, ignoring his friend's confused calls. He approached Kaeltyn's table in the corner of the cafeteria. Her other three friends were with her. He stopped in front of their table and let a stream of air escape his lips.

"Can I sit with you guys? The other tables are packed."

The four of them exchanged shrugs and unsure looks. Kaetlyn turned back to him and said, "Sure."

His heart raced. He picked a chair between the intimidating friend and the one with black hair and blue eyes. Kaetlyn sat across from him. She didn't acknowledge his presence, but she didn't hate him enough to tell him to leave. That meant something, right?

* * *

Stomachs growled, but they had only just ordered food. The group found a booth to sit at with Danny and Tucker on one side and Kaetlyn and Sam sitting on the other. Reid found an empty table and dragged one of the chairs back to theirs. He sat at the end of the booth

Tucker started the conversation with a new video game coming out. Sam commented, then Danny. Reid noticed Kaetlyn using up more battery power on the TV and attempted to get her to join. Topics popped up, then were almost immediately thrown away with another.

The cashier called out their orders, hushing the table. Reid took initiative to retrieve their food. He stood up, but had his food behind a chair leg and fell with a loud bang and clatter when moving.

Danny, Tucker, and Kaetlyn burst in laughter. Sam asked about his well being. At least someone cared…

"And that's why you're with us, loser!" Kaetlyn shouted between gasps of air.

"What? Shouldn't you be worried about me?" Reid asked as he stood up and placed the chair back.

"But it was funny!"

He couldn't help but start laughing too.

* * *

"Smile!" Sam held up her phone and took a picture of Danny and the new ghost portal his parents built. They were in his parent's basement that had been used for inventing and testing ghost-hunting machinery. Tucker recorded everything on his phone. Reid stood next to him. Kaetlyn had left for Paris thanks to her Dad's new job, so they agreed to send any videos or pictures when Danny's parents' latest invention had been finished.

"Okay, I showed you the portal. Can we get out of here now? My parents could be back any minute." Danny said while walking back to the group.

He held a black and white jumpsuit with a sticker of his father's face on the chest. A large octagonal hole in the wall emitted a soft blue glow. It had large black cables slithering inside and a box with dials next to it that did something with the settings. No one understood how it worked.

Sam approached the portal built to admire it. "Come on, Danny, a ghost zone? Aren't you curious?"

He stopped next to her, gazing into the portal. "You know what, your right."

Reid then brought all of the attention to himself, "Hang on, you're going to walk inside a portal to another dimension? What if something happens?"

Tucker placed his hand on Reid's shoulder, "At least he would have died a genius. Hey, Danny, think you could help me with my homework after you die?"

"I don't think walking through a broken ghost portal makes me a genius." Danny replied as he put the jumpsuit over his clothes and zipped it up. Sam paused him to take the sticker of his dad's face off of the chest, then let him go. Reid watched with more concern than Sam and Tucker.

Danny stared inside the portal, then cautiously walked inside the deep tunnel. He didn't get far when he placed his hand on a button. The portal exploded with pale green light and Danny's agonizing screams. Sam ran to the dials to try anything that could stop it.

The blinding light suddenly vanished and someone collapsed onto the metal flooring. Reid rushed in and dragged him out.

"Why would you do that?!" Tucker exclaimed.

"And_you_ said _he_ was being reckless?" Sam asked.

Reid gently placed him back on the floor and said, "Those weren't my exact words. And you were being reckless too since you came up with the idea. That's not the point- We should be worrying about Danny!"

"Are you sure that's him?" Tucker asked.

They stared at the unconscious boy. He had tanner skin than Danny and white hair instead of black. His jumpsuit was mainly black with a white belt, boots, and collar.

"Either he got replaced or that's him." Reid responded. He stepped back and started pacing. Tucker stopped recording. Sam stared at Danny, thinking.

Tucker paused, then called back to Reid, "How are we going to tell Kaetlyn?"

"I think we need all four of us awake to decide that." Sam said.

"We don't even know if the fourth one is human!" Reid tugged his hoodie strings, silently listing what he knew, but too many questions.

* * *

Their spring break vacation in Paris would be over in a few days. After an Akuma attack earlier in the day, Reid had some issues with Lune. It seemed she thought that since she had powers, no one else could help themselves and had to depend on her. The petty argument did leave some guilt, however.

Reid scrolled through websites about Paris' superheroes. One called "Ladyblog" mainly had info on Ladybug. Chat Noir and Lune had their own pages, but with not as much information as the main hero in spots.

His eyes started to feel heavy after so much reading. Going to sleep crossed his mind a few times. His family had fallen asleep and the hotel room surrounded him in shadow. Natalie's snoring somehow didn't wake up their parents.

Something lightly knocked on the window at the far end of the room. Reid looked up and saw a girl dressed in a white wolf costume. Lune. He used the light from his phone screen to help him cautiously get out of bed and walk to the window. He opened it and expected Lune to say something, but she only stared.

"What are you doing here…?" Reid asked coldly. He had lost enough sleep already and didn't feel like putting up with superheroes.

"Uh….." Her brain left her head. He rolled his eyes and closed the window.

"No, wait!" Lune exclaimed hushed. He didn't realize he smashed her hand between the window and windowsill. Her yip altered him and he quickly slid it open.

"Sorry!" He apologized while she rubbed her injured hand.

"I-i-i-it's fine."

The shock left him. He rubbed the back of his head, looking back at his family sharing two hotel beds, then back to Lune and sighed, "Why are you here?"

"I...I wanted to say s-sorry for what I said earlier today…." She glanced up at him for only a second, then fell silent. Hours ago she could get mad and talk without stuttering. "Is that it?"

"W-well…" She looked up at him and spoke slowly, "..I saw you were heading to the Eiffel Tower. The Akuma must have interrupted that..sorry.."

Then he remembered himself only a few years ago.

"I was thinking...mmm-maybe...I could take you up there..? It's okay if you don't want to go...It's just..." She gradually spoke faster, "I-i-it's not as busy this late at night, a-a-and- In fact, there's probably no one there at all. The view is nice at night, you know? All the...lights and the lights and- I-I already said that...um..."

He chuckled with cringe, giving in, "I would love to see Paris from the tower. It's really the only reason I agreed to the trip."

Lune's hazel eyes twinkled. It could be the soft yellow lights from the hundreds of other buildings around. It could be something else.

She moved on the windowsill to give him room. Reid climbed over and sat beside her. He awkwardly wrapped his arm around her shoulder, not entirely sure how to go about being carried to the Eiffel Tower. Lune wrapped her arm around his waist and leaped from rooftop to rooftop.

Buses and taxis and cars sped through the Parisian streets. People still crowded the sidewalks and filled shops and other buildings. Amity could never be so busy.

They arrived at the top of the tower. Lune let go of Reid and let him walk to the edge of the platform. He gazed through the chain-link fence in awe. The moon's pale light contrasted to the warm yellows of the city. The chill breeze blew against him and made things more dream-like. The perfect view of Paris…

Muffled breathes dragged him back into reality. Lune had fallen asleep near the elevator doors of the tower, her head leaning against the fence. Reid had lost track of time, but it had to be around midnight. He shook his head with a genuine smirk.

He stood up and approached her, crouching down to poke her shoulder. When that didn't rouse her, he gently shook her.

"Lune." He said.

She opened her eyes and saw Reid up close in her face. She jumped back, her face exploding with bright red.

"I-I-I-I-"

"It's okay!" Reid chuckled, "It's okay. I would've fallen asleep too." He almost yawned, his body starting to feel sluggish.

Maybe he was too tired, or maybe such a beautiful sight of Paris excited him, but Reid gave Lune a tight hug. She had some familiarity to her.

"Thank you so much"

She accepted his hug, returning it. "Je t'aime beaucoup.." She whispered.

"Eh..what was that?"

She pushed him away. Suddenly, he realized how rude he could have come off. He looked away from her while she frantically apologized.

"L-let's just get you back to your place! P-pretend that never happened!" She begged. She carried him back to his hotel room.

Familiar… Her eyes looked familiar and her voice sounded familiar. She could speak with a perfect American accent. She stuttered so much like him. He examined her face on the way back. Her long ponytail whipped in the wind, her cheeks were still pink.

His parents had repeated the words to each other countless times ever since they arrived in Paris.

_"I love you so much."_

He would have done the same thing, assuming the other person didn't know what it meant. Reid only knew one person who knew him long enough to develop such feelings, and Sam definitely didn't feel that way about him.


	51. A Ghost's Cousin

The theater had a new movie out, but the quiet night had other plans. Instead of scarfing popcorn and soda, Kaetlyn had to patrol with Tucker, Sam, and Danny in his ghost form. Danny flew further behind the rest on their bikes Each had their Fenton phones in incase they had to split up. The windows were dark with only the street lamps for a light source.

It had pained her to come up with a stupid excuse to join the patrol, but the whole group had to regularly search for ghosts. Reid got lucky-ish and couldn't get out of chores to join them.

Kaetlyn groaned, tightening her grip on the handlebars of her bike, "I miss out on a tour of Paris, but Reid misses out on a night-long patrol?"

"You lived in Paris for a year," Sam said while driving next to her.

"Besides, tonight's ghost hunting scene is pretty dull," Tucker added from the opposite side _just _as they drove past a ghost with the same color scheme as Danny. Only smaller. And a girl?

Their tires screeched to a stop.

"Unless you count Danny's long lost ghost cousin."

"Cousin?!"

Sam and Tucker turned to Kaetlyn, realizing that year in Paris left her without important context. They looked at each other, then back at her.

Tucker's explanation used names she didn't recognize and words that would only be said in a sci-fi movie.

"So… they're not cousins?"

Sam and Tucker sighed. It would take the rest of the night to catch her up. Instead, Sam checked on Danny through their earbuds, who said he'd take over with the clone... Cousin… Ghost-girl. They decided to go eat, but Kaetlyn needed _a lot _more information. She turned around and sped down the asphalt road where they left Danny.

She could see them flying over the buildings, two black and white-clothed ghosts flying away. Ghosts had a soft pale glow to them. It could be quite mesmerizing at night once you got past the fact that the majority of ghosts out there want to destroy you.

They seemed to be heading to Danny's house. If so, then the ghost-cousin-girl should be aware that Danny Phantom and Danny Fenton were the same.

Something shiny and metal shot out at them from the ground. It grabbed Danny's leg with what could be a claw-like hand. A third person in black and red joined them in the air, flying on a hoverboard. More science fiction… Amity was supposed to be a supernatural town!

Kaetlyn pedaled as fast as her legs would allow. They weren't too far ahead of her.

"I think Lune should come help now!" Lunna urged from her hood.

"I got it!" She shouted back, "Moon rise!"

A flash of white light illuminated the street for a moment, then Lune jumped off of the bike and onto the roofs. The bolted for the third person, reaching the edge of the closest building and leaping at them. She grabbed and hung off of the forked hoverboard that the person flew on, tipping it over and both of them falling with equally terrified screams.

The board returned to retrieve the person, but Lune kept falling. Danny swooped down and caught her just before hitting the road. He landed safely on the ground and let her go, still holding the ghost girl next to her.

"Oh, of course the magical girl had to save the day!" The person in black and red complained from the air. They had a female's voice. Her suit covered her head and had red-tinted glass over her face. Some rich person must have spent a lot of money to deck her out in sci-fi tech.

"Magical girl?! I'm a superhero!"

"We have to go." The ghost-girl had a desperate tone. Lune looked between her and the enemy, agreeing to leave. Danny took her arm and made the three of them intangible. They phased into the ground and he flew away to the garage where they kept the wormhole. He couldn't risk Lune figuring out his identity, after all.

"I think we lost her." He said as he let go of Lune and the ghost-girl, all of them tangible again. A rusted scent still tainted the air.

Lune found a wooden box to sit on. She wiped off a thick layer of dust and sneezed as she sat down. The ghost-girl had to rest on the floor. Her skin dripped like wax and her hands had green goo. If she recalled her vocabulary, Danny called the green go "ectoplasm."

"Mind giving context?" Lune asked Danny.

"That would probably be useful." He paused to think, "Lune, this is Da_ni _with and 'I'. Long story short, she's a failed clone of me and she needs help."

…?

Lune raised an eyebrow, having trouble finding what to say. "What about that girl that attacked you?"

Dani the ghost-girl answered, "I thought she would help me find Danny, but she only used me to destroy both of us." She then grunted in pain, trying to keep her skin from dripping.

Metal clanked and ringed when it hit the ground. Danny was going through everything they had kept hidden in the garage. His shoulders were tense as he searched through their supplies. He gritted his teeth and his eyebrows were furrowed.

Lune turned back to Dani, catching up on the story with her. She explained as much as she could. A rich man named Vlad Masters had created her, wanting to make a clone of Danny. She worked for him at first, but Dani realized he was the villain after Danny helped. She ran away and lived on the streets. Once her body started falling apart, she searched for Danny to get help. The girl with the high-tech gear came to her and used her to hunt both Danny and Dani. They needed to stay away from the ghost hunter while finding a way to keep Dani's clone body intact.

"Anything else about that person hunting you guys?"

"Her name's Valerie. Vlad gave her all of her equipment to hunt me. She has a personal vendetta against me." Danny answered from the ceiling. He hovered in the air on his back. He stared at the ceiling.

Lune leaned back on her box, taking in a deep breath of information. New names, new relationships, new faces. The garage filled with silence. No one spoke. Their minds were filled with too many thoughts to speak.

She had seen Valerie in a few of her classes. They never talked, but she knew her face. Dark skin and green eyes. Having superpowers must automatically create enemies. Valerie, without a doubt, scoured Amity Park to find them. With all of her ghost-hunting equipment, it would take a lot less time…

A phone rang. They all jumped. Lune took her phone from her pocket. Reid called her. She stood up and walked to the farthest corner from the ghosts and answered.

"Hey! How's the patrolling going?" He asked.

"Slow and dull. We're thinking about calling it a night."

"Sam and Tucker said Danny's cousin visited, so they went to eat."

Lune spoke softer, "Y-yeah. Me and Danny decided to stay out a little longer. Just in case."

The phone didn't talk. Lune glanced back at the ghosts, who were having a conversation of their own.

"Alright." Reid finally said, "I just finished cleaning. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah." Lune hung up, put her phone away, then regrouped.

Danny noticed her and explained the plan, "I think I know a way to help Dani. I keep my eye on the Fentons, a family of ghost hunters."

"That's where you got all my ghost hunting gadgets, yeah."

"They came up with another gadget that I think will help. I'll take us there, give it to Dani, then we can take care of Valerie."

Dani stood up, ready to go. Lune nodded in agreement. Danny took both of their arms, turned intangible, and flew out of the garage. They flew over the buildings. Not many people were out. Nights were still chilly and dull, especially on weeknights. School would be over in a few weeks, so maybe summer would have more noise to make up for the boring moments.

Lune's wolf ears twitched. Something flew at them through the wind. Valerie.

"Danny! The lef-"

A grappling hook caught Dani's leg. Electricity ran through and electrocuted the group. They all fell and hit the asphalt hard.

It became hard to breathe. It hurt to move. Valerie picked up Danny and Dani and flew away on her hoverboard. She had no interest in Lune. She thought she was unconscious like the others.

Lune struggled to push herself up. Valerie had flown away by the stand she could stand. The miraculous gave her hearing, but not the tracking abilities of a wolf. Despite her stomach hurting from the fall, and her legs, and her chest, and face, she bolted keep Valerie in her sight.

She had to stop once Valerie flew out of Amity. Where in the world would she be taking two ghosts? If not to throw back into the ghost zone, then where? She would have destroyed them right on the spot otherwise.

Lune almost fell to the ground, the pain multiplying when she had stopped running. Valerie was after Danny. She used Dani to get to him. Danny had been cloned to make Dani. Vlad Masters cloned Danny to make Dani…

She took out her phone and searched for his name. He owned many wealthy business tycoons and recently owned "Vladco": a company that made ghost-related devices. He lost possession of it not too long ago. With such a big name, Lune easily found his address in Wisconsin. She put her phone away and ran back to the garage.

The door rolled up and the fresh air could ventilate the rust smell. She lowered the door just enough so no one could glance to the side and see her messing with the wormhole. After double-checking the address and pushing buttons, she started up the wormhole and silently apologized for the amount of electricity she'd use. At least it would be for a solid reason.

A zap of green light shot out, growing an oval-shaped tear in the old wall. Lune closed the door completely, not risking anyone sneaking in. She stepped through the wormhole and suddenly wished her costume came with warmer clothes. She walked through the treeline. A mansion stood in the distance. It was more of a castle, really.

It had cone-shaped roofing with several floors and windows varying from tall and slim to T-shaped to rounded to normal rectangles. Green flags decorating some windows complemented the golden roof color and clean stone exterior. The road Lune walked down split and curved into an elegant stone road with skillfully cut shrubbery in the center and bushes evenly spaced around it.

She peered through the windows, having to jump to reach them. Plenty of lights were on, but no one filled the rooms. Wouldn't a tycoon have maids, butlers, chefs? A single old man didn't have time to care for something as large and extravagant as a mansion.

Lune slid down the wall and hurried to the door. A hopeless attempt. Of course Vlad would keep everything locked. No windows were left open. She walked around the mansion, double and triple-checking if there was a way to get in without causing damage.

Thinking, the lock didn't have any keypad or identification. Lune ran back to the wormhole and searched the garage for a paperclip. She's watched enough movies to do this, right? They were accurate on these things.

She ran back and remained cautious. The garage had plenty of old and random things. The paperclips took a couple of minutes but were easy enough to find. It took a short time of trial and error, but the lock clicked and the door creaked open. It _shouldn't _be that easy. For reasons, it was.

She softly closed the door and entered a large lobby with green stone walls and golden doorway trimming and stairs. He had a love for a certain football team Lune didn't know. Her ears didn't pick up anything. She cautiously walked through doors, entering a living room with a cozy fireplace and tall bookshelves against the walls.

Her phone rang. Lune jumped and dropped the phone when trying to end the call. It hit the floor and answered instead. She picked it up and whispered, "What do you want?!"

"Sorry… Is it a bad time? I was wondering if you finished your patrol yet." Reid said.

Lune growled, "Why don't you text instead?" Then sighed, "My bad. Yeah, we finished. I was about to sleep."

"Oh, okay. I'll see you tomorrow."

"You said the last time." Then she hung up, massaging the bridge of her nose. She leaned onto an end table.

"Lune?"

The wolf jumped and knocked over the lamp on the table. She quickly caught it and stared at Danny Phantom and Valerie. They had phased through the walls.

"I thought she was the bad guy…" She said while placing the lamp back, slightly shaken.

"We made a deal and have a temporary truce. Did you find Dani?" Danny asked.

"No."

"Wait. How did you even get here?" Valerie asked, pointing at Lune.

She tapped her heel while thinking, "Good cardio? It's not hard to find Vlad's address either..."

A good enough lie for the ghost hunter.

So a truce… Danny held a vial of green liquid in his hand. It had a lid shaped like a satellite dish. It must be what he referred to when talking about helping Dani. Kaetlyn hadn't seen the gadget before, so it must be a recent invention.

A ghost phased from the floor. A man with black hair, green skin, and pointed ears and teeth wore a white suit with a matching cape. He must have gone for a Dracula look.

"I don't want to fight you, Vlad." Danny said, approaching him, "I just want to save Dani."

"Vlad?!"

The ghost shot a purple ectoplasm beam similar to Danny's ability. It pushed Danny into a bookcase and knocked it over him.

"He didn't tell me Vlad was a ghost!"

Valerie jumped up, her hoverboard appearing under her feet. Quite some tech. She charged at Vlad, who simply turned intangible. She backed up. The hoverboard had a gun at the bottom and fired spikes that pinned Vlad to the wall. He phased through and disappeared. Valerie Charged through the wall and created a gaping hole. She did the same to the floor.

Lune ran after her and fell through, landing safely on the ground of a tall basement full of computers. It was held up by rows of large pillars on either side of the room.

At the end was Dani attached to a machine with metal cuffs surrounded in blue electricity. Vlad had ghost-tech. After using some of the Fenton's inventions, it's obvious the cuffs kept her from using any ghost powers.

Vlad walked to the computers and pulled a lever on the wall. More blue electricity engulfed Dani began melting like wax.

"No!"

Lune charged at Vlad. He only laughed.

"You think a girl playing dress-up can stop me?"

She readied her arm to punch him, swinging that punch and Vlad turning intangible. Lune curved and bolted for the lever. He realized this and shot an ectoplasm ray at her. It threw her across the room. Now her head hurt on top of everything else…

Looking up, she saw Danny flying down to try and free Dani while Valerie took care of Vlad. It only took her a strong enough ray gun to do the job.

She got up, her legs almost collapsing on her. Lune hurried back to the lever. Danny got hurt trying to pry the cuff open. He tried his ectoplasm rays on them instead. It didn't work.

Lune had her hands on the lever, about to switch it-

"No! Don't!" Danny shouted, "She's already deforming! Who knows what would happen!"

"Oh, and ripping her out of the machine while it's still on is safer?!"

It hit him. Then he looked to be pondering something. Danny took out the green vial and stared at it. He sprayed it on Dani, but nothing worked. Lune quickly flipped the lever and turned off the machine. Dani had already melted away into green goo, filling a metal bucket at the bottom of the machine.

Danny fell on his knees. Lune took a step back. All in one night, she met Dani, she encountered Valerie, and fought Vlad. She met them, she fought them, and she watched one melt away. Her stomach churned. Her vision became blurry. No one spoke, no one moved. The room had become grief.

Lune's phone rang. She yelled, "I'll see you tomorrow!_" _Then hung up. She spun around and used all her strength to keep from throwing her phone on the cold stone ground. She sighed in defeat, crouching on the floor. Just… too much.

"Danny!" A girl's voice exclaimed. Lune turned and saw Dani hugging him. Whatever spray Danny used, it worked. It had a cruel delay to take effect, but it had worked. She stood up, smiling.

"A little help!" Valerie called out. They brought their attention to Vlad chasing her. Dani quickly launched from the ground and swung a powerful punch at Vlad. It created a hole in the ceiling. He flew at her and she grabbed his cape and swung him into a row of pillars. Then she threw several ectoplasm projectiles that he dodged. His moment of mocking left him wide open for a final punch. He didn't move from the floor.

Valerie, Danny, and Lune joined Dani.

"You guys get out of here. I'll be right behind you." Danny told the girls. They exchanged looks and were happy to follow orders. Lune took a ride on Valerie's hoverboard, feeling awkward riding with someone that had shot her down from the sky not long ago.

They left the mansion when Lune finally said, "I guess that 'cousin' thing isn't biological."

Dani smiled, "We're not from the same parents, but we're related by blood. It means we're cousins!"

Lune spoke over Valerie's laughing, "Right."

* * *

Vlad Masters hovered in the middle of the mess the group of teenagers had created. He landed and started walking around the room, only stopping when a woman's voice he never heard of speak behind him.

"Vlad Masters. A master of ghost hunting I presume? You have an abundance of fancy technology. I'm a little 'behind the times' I believe it goes."

He couldn't make out her face, but an oval-shaped tear in space framed her upper body. Only the light from the basement lit outline of her silhouette. He frowned, opening his mouth to question her.

"Before you ask anything, I'll say I'm someone who also needs Danny Phantom gone. If he finds out what I'm up to, he has the equipment to beat me."

"What, you're going to hire me as some servant now?"

She smirked, "No. I'm simply offering an alliance between us. I want to take my homeland back and get rid of everything related to those who wronged me. Once I do that, my power in your world will multiply. I can offer you many things." She paused, then kept going when he didn't speak, "More money, more power. 'Mayor' is such a weak title. I only ask for you to accompany me in defeating that ghost-boy."

His lips peeled back into an evil grin at the mention of gifts. "Well, I was already planning to destroy Danny. But what would a child like him be able to do against you?"

She tilted her head, "Well… I _am _a ghost after all."

* * *

Kaetlyn fell back on her mattress. Danny went back home. Valerie had gone somewhere, and Dani ran off to travel. She offered a trip to Paris, but Dani declined, saying she wanted to see some more things in America before moving. Reasonable enough.

She turned to her side, pulling the blankets over her. Lunna had filled up and slept away the calories on her personal pillow. Did kwami's gain weight? Can they eat things their respective animals can't? Lunna had never eaten a salad, but could she? Did she just prefer jerky instead?

The phone buzzed on the shelf of her bed. Kaetlyn reached out and checked the notification, instantly regretting it when the light stung her pupils. After squinting, she could read Reid's text.

_"Goodnight. Hope you're okay."_

She sighed and texted back, _"Night." _Then turned over and went to sleep.


	52. Leaving the Living

People always stuffed the mall on weekends. Mainly those who couldn't visit due to school. Most of them were sitting in the food court, and a good amount stayed even after eating to laugh and scroll through social media. The group had agreed to meet up later to eat after tables cleared up some.

Sam and Tucker left to look at games while Danny set for whatever space-related things he could find. Kaetlyn and Reid walked around a mix of stores that catered to their own interests, currently in a fitness store. Large prints of young men and women in sports outfits and uniforms were on the wall. There were mannequins of women's workout outfits and some male mannequins in tank tops with numbers and team colors on them. Whatever they meant.

With everyone eating, not as many people were inside, but there were enough to overpower the quiet and upbeat music from the speakers, which wasn't a difficult thing to accomplish.

"Your timing can be... inconvenient," Kaetlyn said from the other side of the shelves in the middle of the store.

Reid stayed silent, flipping through the thin hoodies built for slightly cooler temperatures.

"You _need _to pick better times to call people."

"How am I supposed to know when you're free?" He kept his eyes on the stacks of folded clothes.

"At least text first!"

He paused for a moment, "I-I'll try to keep that in mind."

Kaetlyn shot him a disbelieving glare, sipping on her lemonade from a pretzel stand they had passed by. Reid looked up and saw this.

"But I prefer calling you."

She sighed, shifting her weight, "Please, send a text to see if I can talk before calling?"

"Promise" He nodded. He took a few more seconds to find the shirt he wanted in his size.

"Finally."

They walked to the cash register and bought it. Kaetlyn checked the time on her phone. Typical lunchtime would end soon. She turned to Reid as they exited the store and suggested to regroup. After sending a text in their group chat, the group all agreed to the idea. The couple headed to the food court. Reid had to steer Kaetlyn away from any stores relevant to the shows and movies she's watched.

When they arrived, only Danny had made it before them. He waved at them from an empty table and they joined. Windows made up the walls around them with only natural light filling the food court. The lights would only be turned on when it came dark enough. They were near the entrance of the mall; Many people came and went through the glass doors.

Danny and Reid showed each other what they had bought. Danny had books on space and fun facts about previous astronauts and spaceships. Reid listened to him read some of the more interesting things he found when scanning through the books. Reid obviously loved sports, especially basketball, but he never spoke enthusiastically about it. He always sat and listened to others' interests. Kaetlyn always found it somewhat annoying…

She scrolled through the selections of TV on one of her apps, planning out how to have time to watch the ones at the tops of her watch list as soon as possible. A notification popped up on the top of her screen. A headline in English read "A FLYING MAN CHASES A GHOST" They could have picked a better phrase for a "flying man". She tapped the notification and it brought her to a video with a short article underneath. She immediately recognized the eagle and ghost on the video.

"I'll have to leave early, guys. Sorry…" Kaetlyn had an uneasy voice. Danny asked why. She stuttered some excuse about her parents and ran off. She walked out of the main entrance, scanning the article for any information on where they could be. The video had been recorded by some random person who happened to spot them.

"Coming in!" A man shouted from above. Kaetlyn looked up and Graves charged at her. She jumped back, chills shooting across her body and he phased through her body. She froze.

"That is… That is sick and wrong."

Graves cackled from the air, flipping backward. He fixed himself upright when spotting Aquila flying at him from behind. He taunted Aquila, bolting off and phasing through the wall of the mall at the last second. Aquila flapped his wings to push him back before he collided into the stone. The sudden and powerful gust of wind almost knocked Kaetlyn back. He saw her, his eyes shot open.

"Aren't you going to chase him?" Kaetlyn instinctively asked in French, slightly confused.

He stumbled over his words, eventually giving up and said, "Oui." then statically took off.

Looking around, the plaza had evacuated itself at the sight of the hero. Amity knew Lune, but not much of any other superheroes. They had Danny Phantom fight ghosts and Lune fight Akumas. Sometimes they would help each other.

She hurried to the wall facing away from the parking lot, Lunna sitting on her shoulder just before transforming. Lune leaped onto the roof of the mall and skimmed the sky for Aquila. She spotted a small bronze dot and followed it, calling out its name.

Aquila finally heard her and flew lower to talk. "How did you get here so fast?"

"How did you?"

"I saw the ghost, chased him. He flew through this portal I guess? We ended up here."

They hadn't used the wormhole for days now. That woman.

"Did you go the same way?" Aquila asked, "You came back after helping that 'important' person. I thought you would stay."

Ladybug must have told him her lie for leaving Paris in the first place. "Eh- Yeah! I saw you chasing Graves and thought I should help. Didn't think I'd end up back so soon."

He made no visual cues to suggest he understood. His eagle eyes kept scanning the area, searching for the ghost. Lune listened for anything that screamed "Ghost!"It turned out to be a terrified man running for his life. Others copied his actions. The heroes hurried the opposite way and found Graves scratching his head with his back to them. He stood in the middle of the sidewalk. He turned around and acted pleasantly surprised they found him.

"'Ey! Wondering if y'all knew where the quieter part of town was. All these living folk make too much noise. Could use some peace and quiet." He hovered in the air, not controlling how he spun or where and floated off to.

Lune took a step towards him, reaching behind her to grab nothing. _"I forgot the thermos!" _she hissed. Aquila stepped in front of her, readying his arrow.

"This is the last time I'll remind ya that those things don't work." Then it clicked. He spun around to see what Aquila aimed for. An ectoplasmic green blast fired from the sky and shot him down. Danny Phantom landed in front of the heroes.

"Qui est-ce?" Aquila asked.

While Danny and Graves through punches, Lune explained to him in French who Danny was in the eyes of Amity.

"So… Like Ladybug."

Kaetlyn snorted at the image of Danny in Ladybug's costume, then nodded, "Yeah, basically."

Danny's last punch threw Graves halfway across the road and skidding to the superheroes' feet. He rubbed his jaw as he stood up. He looked to the superheroes, then to Danny, then the heroes, Danny. He phased into the ground and left. Danny didn't chase him.

"I'll let you know where I find him."

Lune stopped him with a shout, then continued, "Last time I saw him, he was in Paris. He didn't use our wormhole to get here. Something's up."

"What do you think it is?"

"He must be working with someone that can easily go anywhere. Someone that helps him run away too."

Something made him react. As if he remembered something so important he couldn't believe he forgot.

"Quoi est aller sur?" Aquila asked, bringing Danny out of it. Lune sighed and began alternating between English and French to catch both teenagers up on who each other were, how she knew them, and what they had to do about Graves. It quickly occurred to her that she would have to go through the same process several times over.

"I'll use my thermos. We'll just have to corner him." Danny said, his Fenton thermos already in hand. Of course he would carry everywhere.

Lune translated. Aquila commented, "So how do we corner him?" She translated again.

First, they needed to find him. As miraculous superheroes, the phones in their weapons automatically saved each active hero's number. Lune didn't have a number since breaking her miraculous and had to use a separate one from Kaetlyn. Aquila, strangely, never had any way to contact other heroes. The Fenton phones were back home so no one could communicate with each other.

The trio managed to work something out and split up. Danny would fly around, keeping an eye out or following his ghost sense. Aquila would do the same, minus Danny's unique ability. Lune kept listening for anything that stood out. Maybe this time they could get rid of Michael Graves.

* * *

He flew through the roads and buildings casually, enjoying the chaos he caused when he happened to phase through the family dining room for lunch. The sun greeted him with blinding light. It's been some time since he's wandered around during the day, but he had been given a task.

Garage. He needed to find a garage. An old one. One that was abandoned. It hadn't been used for a long time until a group of ghost-hunting teenagers showed up. His boss had some way of getting information like this. That information didn't say where in Amity. They only told of its existence. He started with places in town not many people visited. That's where the most abandoned or forgotten things would be.

He found a deserted road lined up with dark buildings. A few windows had light. He turned invisible and checked each forgotten building. Instead, one attached to a house, a single, tall storage garage caught his eye. He flew down and landed on the pavement. The rusted metal door had a lock. He walked through the door, thankful ghosts couldn't sneeze. It would be all he could do with the dust and dirt contaminating the room.

Wooden boxes hid the trash stuffed in the corners. The lightbulb on the ceiling had broken, but there were no shards left on the ground. There were no windows either. A ghost's eye could still adjust to lighting. Nothing moved, nothing breathed.

To the side of the room, behind stacks of more boxes, was a tarp. He neared it and pushed the boxes. Something big and electrical hid underneath. Wires slithered out from under the tarp.

He threw off the tarp and revealed a large machine with buttons and dials. On top had a large satellite dish. Three larger dials marked "Latitude" and "Longitude" and "Altitude" sat next to each other. Then he noticed the map duct-taped to the wall in front of him. The dials were set to the garage's coordinates. It's been some time since he read a map, but he took a shot at changing the coordinates to somewhere in Paris. It had to be somewhere no one would easily notice…

With coordinates set, he pressed the dull button next to the main three dials. The machine hummed and rattled. The button glowed with a bright green. The same green gathered at the point of the satellite dish and shot out and landed on the stone wall. The light grew into an oval big enough for a grown human to walk through. He slowly walked to the oval, poking his head out.

His shoulders down were still in an old garage in Amity Park, but his head could see the towering buildings had windows illuminate the evening. The distant jumble of honking vehicles and growling of motor engines filled his ears. Pedestrians passed by the oval. Their heads took notice of the small sliver between two buildings. He was well hidden. This would work.

He leaned out of the portal and searched for the button that would turn the machine off. The portal closed in on itself and diminished to nothing. The satellite stopped shooting light. The machine stopped humming and rattling. The garage fell dark again.

Now he had to find what made the machine work. The people who built it had access to ghost-tech and some talent. They had a small door that could be easily swung open to look inside. Colorful wires, lights, and strange pieces of metal stuffed the machine. He moved the wires around and found an interesting hunk of metal that glowed green from a line of glass on its side. Cables were plugged into it. He unplugged it and took it out of the machine. It would stay in his pants pocket until finishing his job.

A ghost-boy flew through the door and fired an ectoplasmic beam at him. He flew into the back wall of the garage. The door lifted open and two superheroes ran inside. Sunlight blinded him for a moment.

His body dispersed into smoke and filled the garage. Some spilled out of the open door. The three started coughing. He alternated between his opponents to kick them, having to turn portions of his body solid to do so. The bird fell over and the ghost was jumpy. The wolf's fake animal ears twitched when he approached from behind. She spun around and punched his cheek with a powerful blow. He fell to the ground hard and gathered all the smoke back to his body.

The ghost charged at him and threw a flurry of punches. Intangibility didn't work with other ghosts. Each punch left a throbbing pain, but nothing he hadn't experienced. He dodged a few attacks and delivered his own. Both ghosts would have aching bruises if they were alive.

The bird said something in French he didn't have time to roughly translate. The bird plucked off his blade-like bronze feathers and shot them onto the wall leading to the ghosts. They created slim platforms for the wolf to jump on and touch the ceiling. She leaped off the last one and pushed herself from the ceiling to hit him with her feet.

He shoved the ghost away and turned intangible. The wolf fell through his body and he flew out of the garage through the open door. He hovered near the other end of the street, adrenalized. The enemy didn't move. He didn't move. The fight needed to end quickly, but not suspiciously quickly. A little longer and he could run.

The bird plucked off two more sharp feathers and tossed them to the wolf. She caught one in each hand then rushed towards him. He felt lucky he was dead. The wolf leaped up and swung a feather across. He instinctively retracted. They couldn't drain his energy, but they still stung.

He flew higher and landed on the roof. The wolf followed him and swung her blade again. He turned to dodge and she threw her arm back to stab him. She left no wounds, but the sharp feeling wouldn't leave his shoulder. She swung her blades again. He ducked and kicked her legs from under her. She hit the ground and blades clanked onto the pavement when she lost grip.

Something uppercut his jaw hard enough to throw him into the air. The ghost-boy kept up with his speed, clutched his shoulders, and turned them intangible before shoving him through the lines of abandoned buildings. They turned tangible right before a corner on the road and left a trail of dirt and broken asphalt. He turned into smoke and escaped the ghost boy's grip.

The wolf caught up to them soon enough. She stood on one of the roofs. He held the metal piece from the machine tightly in his pocket. A little longer would do. More time. A little more. There wasn't that much more to waste.

She jumped down from the roof and flung one blade at him. He leaned back and the projectile missed, planting into the stone of the building behind him. He turned back and a high kick barely missed his nose. He grabbed the wolf's ankle and threw her down the road. The ghost caught her and placed her safely on her feet.

He stared at them, eyebrows burrowed. He tightened his grip on the metal piece. They charged at him. The ghost flew and the wolf ran. He slid to dodge the ghost then ducked to dodge the wolf. A jump, a block, a kick, another kick, a dodge. The two adversaries jumped around his view. Their figures started to blend together.

His feet turned into a ghost tail and he bolted away. A sharp pain shot through his chest. He slowed to look behind him. A bronze feather. The same pain spread through his arm. He stopped and looked around. From above, the bird flew in the sky.

More arrows fell from his bow. He jumped back and around and over to avoid them. The arrows stopped suddenly. The bird slowly lowered himself onto the road. He heard the scuff of someone's shoe behind him. He turned around and saw the ghost pointing the thermos at him. He held his hands in mock surrender.

"Ya got me. Congrats."

The ghost pressed a button and he was sucked into the thermos. The wolf and bird ran towards the ghost.

"Did- Did we actually catch him?" The wolf asked.

The ghost held out his thermos, saying, "Yeah, Lune. We did. Why?"

She cocked her head slightly.

"Was it hard to catch him when you saw him in Paris?"

"Eh- he can slip away easily…"

The bird walked up to them, asking a question in French.

"Oh, Aquila." Lune mumbled to herself before speaking louder in French, "Pound it! We got Graves!"

He stared at her fist, taking his time to and tap her knuckles with his own. He wore no excited expression like Lune or exchanged a high-five with the ghost-boy Amity called "Danny Phantom." Things were… quieter… Amity was still a city, but nothing like home.

"We should go home now." He told Lune. She paused for a moment, halves of words coming out. Then she paused again.

"I still have a few things to do. I'll meet up with you later." She finally said, then called Danny in English. They left Aquila on the road. How has Amity not gone broke after so many ghost attacks? Ladybug to repair everything an Akuma caused, but construction workers would have to be paid to repair the road. This was probably the most minimal amount of damage a fight has left.

Aquila took off, flying back to where he roughly remembered arriving in Amity. He stopped halfway to his destination when it hit him. He almost stopped flying at the realization. He didn't know how to return home.

* * *

He let the Ghost Zone carry him wherever while he examined the machine part he stole. It still glowed a ghostly green. The Ghost Zone shared the same color. It was like a void no too different from the woman's "home." Only his "home" had doors and rock floating around. Each door led to a ghost's own little place. His door was nothing unique or eye-catching. It would be boring for a while. Maybe he could return to Earth after that woman got what she wanted. She might grant his wish, she might not. A different ghost granted wishes. Maybe he could find her.

Boredom hitting him immediately, he took control of his direction and found a rock simply floating around. He kept flipping the part to guess its front side. He pointed at the rock and pressed the small button he found. Green light zapped from the part and onto the rock. It grew into a small circle. Then he realized the tube of light draining from the metal. He quickly pressed the button again. He stared at the portal, then at the machine part in his hand. It would have to be used sparingly.


	53. The Box King

Days at Casper High grew slower and slower. Or maybe the lives of its students became faster. A small number of students had to fight ghosts. Akumas attacked Paris more commonly than Amity, so it let most of them rest. Lune couldn't make it to fight every villain, but she would make an effort.

She hadn't had to worry much since returning Graves to the ghost zone. He managed to snatch an important part of the wormhole, however. For some extremely convenient reason, Danny's parents had a spare. They got the wormhole running again and Aquila went home before the following night. He seemed to be the same age as the rest of Paris' superheroes. He might have had to get home before his family started worrying. Kaetlyn's parents were worried about their daughter simply crossing paths with a ghost sighting.

Reid had a more extreme reaction. He asked Danny about the whole story. Kaetlyn came up with an excuse and no one questioned her further. Reid still didn't seem satisfied with her response, but he didn't pry.

She did, however, have some questions for Valerie Gray; The girl that attacked Dani and Danny then quickly teamed up to defeat a common enemy. She sat in the row ahead of Kaetlyn, who kept glancing her way as if Valerie would put on the red ghost hunting suit she owned and start firing her weaponry. Knowing how much ghost hunting technology she had was worrisome.

Kaetlyn's foot tapped from under the desk. She finally had some time and remembered to ask Danny about Dani. The ghost girl was a clone of Danny. Vlad Plasmius was Danny's arch-enemy that tried to clone him several times over. Dani was the closest Vlad got to success. After a bit of familial bonding with Danny, Dani ran away from Vlad and lived on her own. Her body being a failed DNA experiment led to her having to come back for help before she melted away. Then Lune jumped into the middle of a story full of new enemies.

Danny tapped on Kaetlyn's shoulder. She turned away from Valerie and to him. Suddenly, she had a horrible taste in her mouth. She moved her hand away and saw she had been gnawing on the pencil eraser. She looked at Danny and gave a shrug and nervous smile. He went with it and returned to pretending to take notes while she spat out eraser shavings.

After a few minutes, the bell finally rang. Kaetlyn huffed and sunk into her chair while the rest of the class packed their things and hurried to their next period. Danny stood to the side and Tucker from behind her, waiting.

"Gah..." Kaetlyn groaned before getting up.

"If this is about the wormhole situation, don't worry! We got a spare piece." Tucker tried reassuring while Kaetlyn threw her textbook and journal into her backpack.

"No. Yes?" Kaetlyn swung her backpack over her shoulders, "I wanted a normal day at the-" She paused on her way out the door. The guys stopped behind her. "The, the, the..." She began stammering.

"The mall?" Danny finished.

"Yes! Thank you." Kaetlyn rubbed her eyes as the group walked down the hall. Translating so much during their fight with Graves made her bilingual situation worse than normal.

They had to part ways and said simple goodbyes. The crowd pushed Kaetlyn to the wall as she tried to squeeze around the corner of the hall. Her film class would leave her with no friends. Good. She needed some solitude.

Someone grabbed her arm and pulled her through the heavy traffic of students. It was Reid. She really didn't need to see him right now...

He let go of her once they reached a calmer path to her class. He smiled with his hands in his pockets and walked slower to match her drowsy pace. His smile dwindled when noticing her expression.

"Wh-What's wrong?" He asked.

She sighed, "Nothing. Just a normal high school student trying to graduate."

Silence kept them company, but Reid waved it away and told it to join someone else. "Well," He began, "I think a quick run to that old store you love so much could help. I can't believe you still have a DVD player." He muttered the last part and smiled to himself. He saw Kaetlyn's flat look and visibly lost all confidence. He turned away from her and stared at the ground.

"Reid..."

"I-" He paused doubtfully, "I thought you'd be happy to see me. That's all."

Kaetlyn froze for a moment. Her eyebrows creased. She continued forward as her mind wondered about so many things. Lately, she hasn't been happy to see Reid. He would keep texting and ask the same questions of worry for her. She couldn't go a day without him bothering her.

"I'll see you later," Kaetlyn said and hurried to class. She made sure Reid didn't have time to reason with her.

Returning to the ghost zone had to be one of Grave's worse decisions. The afterlife had nothing fun to do. It was all a void. But at least it had more than a dark expansion of nothingness that the woman lived in.

Graves vigorously ruffled his hair in anger. Now it affected his minds. He took out the metal part from his pocket and examined it. If the woman kept her promise, he would return to the living soon. She never even said her name. And he never paid attention in history.

Something rammed into Graves. Both were propelled backward from the impact. Rubbing his head, he saw a short and wider ghost wearing gray overalls, beanie, and gloves.

"Hey!" Graves shouted, "Watch it!"

"You watch it!" The man retorted, "For I am The Box Ghost! Master of all cubic containers!"

Graves grumbled. He couldn't have run into something inanimate? Then it hit him. He flew to The Box Ghost and rested his arm on the man's shoulder. "Hey, do you happen to know a ghost? Goes by the name 'Danny Phantom?'"

"I have! He's tried keeping me in his cylindrical contraption, but they can not confine The B-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Graves waved away the man's words, "Look, I got this little contraption here that will take you to Paris." He showed off the stolen machine piece, "There's plenty of more people. Plenty of more boxes. That ghost kid's bound to show up and you can finally take him down."

The Box Ghost blabbered on nonsense. While he did so, Graves glided over and pointed the piece at a nearby floating rock. He pushed a button and it zapped a beam of light. The light grew into a hole into the human world with the Eiffel Tower in the distance.

"Yes! Time to show the wrath of _The Box Ghost!_ I shall take over all of Paris with the power of wood and cardboard! And The ghost hero 'Danny Phantom' will never be able to stop me- Ahh!"

Graved kicked him through the wormhole and immediately closed the portal. He rolled his eyes and glided over to sit on the smooth top of the rock. Talking to people was a tough job.

The phone rang out for the eighth time. When it went to voicemail, Lune hung up and called again. She had her thermos at her side and earbuds in her ears. She wore her specter deflector belt around her waist too. She paced the garage. If Danny didn't answer she would have to leave without him. And it's _extremely _difficult to fight a ghost without some fancy tech or being a ghost yourself.

Voicemail again. Lune hung up and called for the tenth time. She prepared the wormhole and turned it on. At least they didn't have an electricity bill to pay, but they would have to choose future battles if they didn't want whatever electricity company that powered the place to have suspicions.

Voicemail. _Again. _Lune growled and slammed her fist onto one of the nearby boxes. She put her phone away. The wormhole finished. She would have to explain _a lot _to Ladybug and Chat.

Danny Phantom phased through the locked garage door before Lune hopped through the portal. He began to apologize and give excuses.

"Forget it! We need to hurry!" Lune cut him off and ran through the portal. She leaped onto the roof of the nearest building and took out her phone. The video showed The Box Ghost rambling on in third person as usual. The people in the video screamed and ran away.

Danny stood beside her, paying attention to his ghost sense. Lune braced herself. On the video, while The Box Ghost levitated boxes from the Dupain-Cheng's bakery, an Akuma fluttered in and phased into one of his gloves. A moth-shaped outline appeared over his eyes. Hawk Moth got to him. Black and purple bubbled around him and transformed him into a larger, blocky replica of a human. Each section of his body became a different size and shape of a box.

The Akumatized Box Ghost crashed through the ceiling, taking all of the bakery's boxes with him. The person recording, Alya, fell backward and the video cut off. Lune rewound to the point of Akumatization and played it frame-by-frame for any hint of which direction The Box Ghost could have flown off to.

Danny leaned over her shoulder, watching the video. He asked, "If The Box Ghost's only power is to control boxes, won't he find a place with lots of them?"

"Yes, but there's plenty of places with boxes."

"Do you know a place with the most boxes?"

Lune lowered her phone as she thought. There weren't many places she visited that she could say had the _most _boxes in the building. It would take some serious searching on the internet to see if anyone has counted all of the boxes in Paris.

"Actually," Lune began, "I have an _idea." _It may or may not be right, but it might be the best guess they had.

Lune led the way. Danny seemed sidetracked from the new sights and sounds. She couldn't recall her friends or herself leaving Amity very often. Their family that lived out of town had homes in equally quieter places than Paris.

"It's The Box Ghost. Should you be this uptight?" Danny asked, "He's not a challenge."

"It doesn't matter if it's him or Skulker! Graves stole an important part from the machine and can now let as many ghosts into Paris as he wants!" Lune yelled, "And who knows where else!"

"Yeah... I guess you gotta point."

They didn't speak for the rest of the way. Lune stopped at an old storage warehouse. She assumed the lights would have burnt out, but they still lit up the building since her last visit. Shadows that could punch back suddenly felt easier than fending off a massive swarm of cardboard boxes.

"Where would we start looking?" Danny asked.

In the distance, a deeper pitched voice echoed, "The fools! They'll never find me, The Box King!"

Lune and Danny exchanged flat looks. He still made their job easy. With a sigh, they followed Box King's voice to one of the aisles of the warehouse. He had grown bigger with more boxes making up his body.

"You distract?" Lune asked.

"And you catch him!" Danny launched off of the ground and began firing ghost rays at Box King. The beams burned holes into the cardboard, but the Akuma collected more surrounding him to cover the wounds. Waiting for supply to run out would take too long.

Lune leaped onto the top of the shelves and ran to be behind Box King. She kneeled and aimed with the thermos, waiting for Danny to get out of the shot.

He saw she was ready and swerved out of the way. Box King's large arm swung around to swat him, but missed and instead hit the shelves Lune stood on. She screamed as she fell. Box King caught Danny with his other hand.

Before she could hit the concrete ground, a black blur caught her and rolled away from the falling boxes. Lune sat up and saw Chat lying beside her. She stood then helped him up.

"Where's Ladybug?" He asked as he scanned the area for her.

"She hasn't come yet." Lune answered, "I can't explain everything so you'll have to go with it. I have a friend from America helping us and he's fighting Box King right now."

"A little help, Lune!" Danny's voice called out as if to verify her claim.

"Well, we'll just have to hold out until Ladybug can get here." Chat then took his metal staff and extended it to be above the shelves.

"Hey! Box King!" He shouted and waved. The Akuma turned his attention to Chat.

Lune snuck from behind the shelf that didn't cause a domino effect and slipped through a gap between some boxes. Danny squirmed to escape Box King's grasp. Lune caught his attention and motioned to tell him she would help.

She looked around. There were only cardboard boxes taped shut. The specter deflector's belt buckle had a sharp part that clipped the buckle together. She found a decently sized box and began to cut it open. She could cover Box King's head, free Danny, and take his glove. Then they could contain him and wait for Ladybug to de-evilize the Akuma. Easy!

Box King roared in fury. Chat now fought him. He swatted incoming boxes away with his staff and jumped away from his fist. Lune quickly finished cutting and tipped the box over to empty its contents. She took the box and jumped onto the top of the shelf.

"Chat Noir!" She shouted before jumping off of the shelf. It began to teeter. Chat threw his staff and it caught the shelf like a support beam. He hurried to stand it back up. Meanwhile, Lune threw the box over Box King's wooden-box head and struggled to keep it on.

Box King thrashed about, releasing Danny in the process. Lune clung tightly to the box while Box King reached to take it off. She kept turning his head to steer him off course.

"Get his glove!" She shouted.

"Which glove?!" Danny screamed back.

"Uh…" She trailed off, "A-Anyone!"

Danny flew to one of Box King's flailing hands. He took the fingers of the large glove and pulled it off of his arm. The boxes making up the arm crashed to the ground. Danny ripped it in half. Nothing happened.

"What?" Lune asked herself.

Box King tripped over the metal beams of the shelf he knocked over and fell to the ground. Lune leaped off and crashed into a pile of boxes. She helped herself up and dusted herself off.

Chat grouped with Danny and tried conversing. Lune joined them to clear things up. She translated and gave each a little background on how she met the other. She struggled and had to give up.

"Just-" She sighed in French, "Danny and Chat, you two are teammates. We need to stop Box King." Then she roughly repeated in English, "That's Chat Noir. We need to beat the bad guy."

Sure there's been a few embarrassing moments, but she never had to struggle so much to say a few sentences in the right language.

Box King started to stand up. Each hero braced themselves. Boxes all around glowed with green light and lift from the ground. He turned back and glared at them. He cast his one arm out and the swarm of boxes charged at the heroes.

Lune jumped in front of Danny and Chat. "Midnight Howl!" Lune yelled. The howl echoed throughout the building with enough force to push back the boxes. Box King covered his cardboard-box ear with his hand, shouting in pain.

The boxes fell to the ground without him controlling them. The guys thanked and praised her for a short time before returning to their jobs.

Box King charged at them, making the ground shake with his wooden-box feet. Before he could swing a punch, a yoyo wrapped around his wrist and pulled his fist into his face. Ladybug swooped in front of the group.

"Ladybug!" Chat's face lit up. Lune tried to smile. He truly loved her. Kaetlyn can't recall being that excited to see Reid.

"Sorry for the wait," Ladybug apologized, "I had trouble finding the Akuma, but that howl told me exactly where he was."

Lune then introduced Danny, "He's from America and can help fight Box King."

Ladybug nodded. Then she cast Lucky Charm and a roll of boxing tape in a spotted dispenser fell into her hands.

Danny wore a confused look. Lune simply said, "This is normal," and promised to explain more when returning to Amity.

"What will we do, M'lady? Tape together a giant wrecking ball?" Chat Noir asked.

Ladybug looked around, glimpsing at Box King, her tape, Chat's hand, and the boxes surrounding them.

"Lune, Danny, help me with these." Ladybug told them as she gathered some boxes. Lune quickly translated and they helped tear and fold cardboard while Ladybug taped parts together. By the end, they had a cardboard boat.

Ladybug told Chat to stand in the front. Lune and Danny would push the boat to securely glide across the floor. Ladybug told them to aim for Box King's glove before zipping off somewhere to fulfill her part in the plan.

In English, Lune counted, "One, two, three!"

Danny and Lune pushed the boat on either side. Chat Noir activated his Cataclysm and kept his hand in the air. Box King, realizing their target, began levitating and throwing boxes at them.

"Huh," Danny spoke.

"What?" Lune asked.

"He can't control the boat because it's not in the shape of a box."

Lune glanced between their boat and the enemy. It had a flat bottom with a tall, pointed front for Chat and the others to hide behind if needed.

They kept running, but a box hit the front at an angle. It swerved them off course with being caught off guard. Lune and Danny straightened the boat quickly enough, thankfully.

"Can you steer this thing yourself?" Danny asked Lune, who nodded in response.

Lune jumped behind the boat as Danny flew off to deflect future projectiles. She clutched onto the rim surrounding the boat and pushed forward. They were close.

"Ready Chat?" She asked him.

"Yep! Let's do this!"

Lune ran faster. Box King turned around and ran away, but Ladybug threw her yoyo from her hidden spot and wrapped his feet together. He fell over with a mighty _boom! _And his hand hit the ground.

As they passed by him, Chat held out his arm and touched Box King's glove. Lune slowed down and watched the glove crumble into dust and the Akuma flutter away.

Ladybug caught it and de-evilized it. She took the tape and threw it into the air so the swarm of ladybugs could prop the fallen shelves back and repair and return the boxes to their original spots. The boat disappeared and Box King shrunk down into The Box Ghost

"A ghost?" Ladybug asked. Chat stared at The Box Ghost in bewilderment.

He got up and hovered high above the floor, shouting his usual, "You may have defeated The Box King with your _round _tape, but you can _never _defeat _The Box Ghost!"_

Lune pressed the button on her thermos and sucked him up. She and Danny casually high-fived.

"We'll be off now. Thanks for the help." Lune said to Chat and Ladybug. They smiled and returned the favor with their signature "Pound it!"

Lune waved goodbye to them and joined Danny. He picked her up and flew her back to the portal home.

Kaetlyn sat on her bed, reading the Ladyblog to see what Alya could find for The Box King. She managed to get a quick interview with Chat since he used his ability last. He didn't mention the ghost part, which was smart.

"I didn't know ghosts could be akumatized," Lunna commented from her little cushion. She stuffed the rest of her slice of jerky in her mouth.

"I guess they can." Kaetlyn replied, "Maybe being a wandering spirit has something to do with it."

They smiled at each other. It felt nice to have some calm moments.

Kaetlyn's phone rang. The contact read _"Reid" _with a green and red button beneath. She could answer, decline, or wait for it to ring out. Lune hated her calls to Danny ringing out.

She stared at the answer button. She left him abruptly at school and hadn't seen him for the rest of the day.

Hesitantly, she reached out for the green answer button. It rang again, and again. Before the next ring, Kaetlyn pressed the red decline button.


	54. Wax Attack

When she woke up, she ignored his texts. When she arrived at school, she didn't greet him. When he walked by in the halls, she hid in the crowd. When he saw her walk in, she chose the seat furthest away from him. She ate a packed lunch in the bathrooms, she took a different route home, she let her calls from him ring out.

She shouldn't. She should be laughing with him or walking around the old movie store with him standing beside her. But she watched her parents and their relationship. How Arden squealed like a fangirl seeing a celebrity crush on screen. How Xack had acted when she first met him at the park.

_They _had genuine feelings. Whether they admired their crush's looks when they appeared on TV, talked to themselves in the mirror to figure out how to confess, or simply being next to each other, there was _some _attraction.

But she mistook liking him for _loving _him. When she realized it, she couldn't face him in shame. Because _he _loved _her. _

* * *

Boring elevator music softly played as Xack waited. He had a bag of food in one hand and scrolled through his phone in the other. No videos or articles had anything on new Akumas. He didn't feel like fighting any.

There was a video about some strange ghost being akumatized. He didn't watch it until the next day, so the other heroes had taken care of it. Ghosts seem to become more common in Paris. The city hasn't figured out what they were yet, luckily. The first Akuma to appear in Paris caused enough chaos.

The elevator dinged and the metal doors slid open. Xack kept his eyes on his phone as he walked out and through the doors of a workshop. The blue floor had paint splatters. The bottom floor had shelves and tables of colors, wax model parts, and cloth. The open loft had desks and mannequins on the top floor. Looking around, no one else occupied the room.

"Theo!" Xack called out. With no response, he set the bag on the closest white table and went upstairs to sit in one of the desk chairs. He closed his current app and opened his messages. He didn't have to scroll down to look at all of his contacts. Arden was his most recent. She hadn't texted anything since Friday.

Someone walked into the room from a back door. He saw the bag and looked around for the person who delivered it.

"Xack, glad to see you stuck around." He said. He was a few years older than Xack with bronze skin and brown hair tied into a neat bun. He opened the bag and sifted through the napkins and utensils to find his food.

Xack shrugged, opening a game on his phone as he spoke, "My Dad wanted me to visit you for once. I got hungry and figured you would have skipped lunch."

Theo took a bite of some fries, nodding, "Oh, Adrien Agreste is coming over. I need a wax replica of his arm. Someone stole it from his model in the museum."

"Then I'll be off." Xack stood up and hurried out of the door. Theo told him goodbye, not expecting a response. He didn't get one.

The elevator dinged and Xack hurried around the corner. The group didn't notice him. Adrien the famous model passed him, then the lady who worked at the museum, a little girl, then three people from Kaetlyn's old class. One girl had black pigtails, the other wore glasses with medium length brown hair, and the guy wore a baseball cap and glasses. When they entered the workshop, Xack slipped into the elevator and pressed the button to the first floor.

The same boring music played during his wait. He opened the same game on his phone and started playing. Beneath his long sleeves peeked out golden arm cuffs. Every time, he would recall Lune's baffled face when he didn't know what a "kwami" was. There was no countdown after using his ability, it didn't change its appearance when Aquila left. He found them at his computer desk with a paper with_ "Feathers fly!"_ written on it.

A ding finally sounded and the doors slid open. Xack hurried out and approached the front door. He glanced up from his phone at the right moment to see a purple moth fluttering to him. He jumped back as it flew by.

Ladybug and Chat could handle it, so he kept going, but he stopped again. Nothing guaranteed the Akuma would leave the museum and show itself to public eyes. They could after the few people in the museum.

Xack sighed and whispered, "Feathers fly."

He ran up the stairs and took off when he fully transformed. He passed by a room dedicated to the villain Ladybug and Chat Noir had faced. The circular room had wax models of multiple villains in varying poses lined against the wall. A replica of Ladybug and Chat stood in the center.

The boy with the hat and girl with glasses stood frozen in the walkway. The Bubbler -A villain dressed in primary colors with a bubble wand for a weapon- walked around the room. Lady Wifi -A villain in black and white spandex with a phone to freeze, record, and unfreeze anything that moves- walked around with them. None of them spoke or give any facial expression. It was as if they weren't truly alive.

A little girl with pigtails flew in wearing a black dress and mash. Puppeteer. The tips of her hair were dyed cyan. The top of her dress matched. She laughed and giggled and animated the wax models in the room with her black pixie wand.

The models moved exactly like The Bubbler and Lady Wifi. They were all wax. She then flew to the Ladybug and Chat Noir replicas and did the same as she had done with the villains. Ladybug walked off of her display and left the room through the second exit; The one Aquila didn't hide behind.

As he watched her, a tall shadow stretched over him. The Bubbler loomed over him with an expressionless face. Puppeteer noticed Aquila. Without a word, he flew off. Two different villains chased him. One in full hot pink, Reflekta, and another with mind-controlling perfume, Princess Fragrance.

Princess Fragrance her perfume. He held his breath as the hallway filled with the sweet smell. Reflekta cast her hand at him. The mirror on it zapped a beam of light. He rolled out of the way and flew into her feet, grabbing them and dragging her away from the perfume.

He gulped for air, but Reflekta cast her mirror again. Aquila ducked. Princess Fragrance kicked him from behind and he fell to the ground. She sprayed her perfume again and Reflekta restrained Aquila from running away. He squirmed and wiggled, but the wax had more strength. Wait. Wax.

His bronze wings stretched out fast enough to cut Reflekta's forearms off. They hit the ground with a clump. He spun around and sliced the Reflekta replica in half with his sharp feathers. Then he made quick work of Princess Fragrance so the perfume could dissipate and he could finally breathe.

Right, the Akuma. Aquila hurried back to the room of villains. They were all dogpiled on top of Chat Noir. He grunted when trying to get up and had more than one expression. He was real.

Aquila equipped his bow and fired his arrows at all of the wax replicas. They fell to the ground in pieces and Chat Noir could move freely again. He stood up and approached Aquila.

"That was quite an entrance." Chat Noir complimented

"Thanks?"

"We should hurry. Ladybug is at the workshop."

The cat then ran off. The bird followed. They sprinted up the stairs and found Ladybug running down to them. She seemed off as she hurried to Chat Noir's side. She held his hand, which was a first, but Chat Noir didn't seem to mind.

"What do we do now?" Aquila asked her, trying not to pay attention to the hand holding. She didn't respond.

Chat Noir changed the subject, "Is that a new perfume, M'lady?" He sniffed the air. Aquila growled. Why can't they just beat the villain and go home?

Chat Noir made a weird face at Ladybug's perfume, "Wax?"

Both stared at each other in realization.

"Cataclysm!"

Ladybug became stone and fell to the ground as a pile of rubble. Chat Noir and Aquila continued to the workshop to help the real Ladybug. Aquila led the way and swung open the door. Chat burst in and kicked the wax models off of Ladybug before they could take her earrings. She stood up and thanked him.

Aquila flew over their heads and shot a model charging at them, slicing it to pieces. Chat joined in a fought with his staff.

"Have you figured out what to do with your lucky charm?" Chat Noir asked her. Ladybug stood in place and scanned the room that she could use with the spotted stick her lucky charm gave her

"I do now!" She exclaimed as she ran around the room to collect supplies.

Aquila fought a wax replica of Clara Nightingale; a famous singer in Paris. The replica ran after Ladybug. He shot an arrow and sliced her head off. The body turned around and targeted him instead.

He avoided a punch then delivered his own He plucked one of his feathers and used it to slice part of the model's arm to bits.

"Incoming!" Chat Noir warned. Aquila ducked to avoid a male replica being thrown at Clara. He threw the more feathers at them until the wax models were immobilized. Ladybug then joined them with a black wand in her hands.

"Aquila, you'll have to act as backup." She said, "There are no wax statues of you so you'll have to stay hidden."

"I'm good at doing that." He responded.

Once Ladybug finished explaining her plan, Chat Noir got into character and kept his face emotionless. The three of them snuck to the wax room. Aquila left the others and entered through the back door in complete silence.

Puppeteer flew around a curtain hanging from a rope over the tub of sweltering wax. Aquila flapped up and crouched on a metal beam close to the roof. He began to sweat from the heat of the wax and harsh lights.

Chat Noir and Ladybug walked through the doors. The pretended Chat held her hostage. Ladybug bug struggled and yelled at him to let her go.

Puppeteer laughed triumphantly, "I almost beat you, Ladybug. Chat Noir, give me her earrings!"

Chat reached his hand out to follow the girl's orders. He stopped a few inches away from her ears, seemingly frozen in place. While Puppeteer freaked out over why he didn't listen, Ladybug pulled out her replica of Puppeterr's wand.

"Surprise! I swapped them out earlier." She held the wand as if about to snap it, "You lose, Puppeteer!"

"Hmph! I don't care!" Puppeteer shouted, "If you break my wand, I'll just turn them into _real_ wax statues!"

The curtain fell onto the floor and revealed Thomas and the lady from before tied back-to-back with rope. Aquila almost launched off of the beam, but he stopped himself.

Ladybug gave in and returned the_ "real"_ wand to Puppeteer. The girl held one wand in each hand. Things were going well until Chat Noir's ring beeped.

"Hey! If you're the real then that means that-"

Ladybug leaped up and snatched the real wand from Puppeteer's hand. She snapped it in half and let the Akuma flutter out. While she de-evilized the Akuma, Aquila hurried and cut the rope with one of his feathers. He took Thomas and the lady away from the wax tub and safely placed them on the floor before cutting them loose.

"Thank you," Thomas said to Aquila.

He smiled, "I'm glad you're alright."

* * *

The city of lights held up to its name. The soft gold lit up the roads for vehicles. It illuminated the 24-hour buildings for Parisians. Though, not as many stars twinkled in the dark sky. They all fell to the earth and landed on Paris' roads.

In the sky, night masked Aquila from anyone who felt like calling him out. He could see everything, yet no one saw him. It became a bad habit to sneak out to fly for an hour or two. On weekends, he'd stay out until midnight.

Sometimes he would rest on the roofs. Most were dark, which offered good hiding places. Tonight, he spotted a white speck on the ledge of a roof he flew over.

A feeling told him to keep flying. A foreign power commanded him to return home and forget he saw her, but he couldn't.

Aquila turned around and glided to the opposite side of the roof. He made a sound when landing, but she didn't react.

He slowly approached from behind, questioning why. Why did he want to talk to her? One step, then a second, a third. He stopped, awkwardly clearing his throat.

Lune whipped her head around, loosening up when seeing him. Or tried to.

"Hey, Aquila." She greeted somberly.

"What are you doing out here?" He asked, sitting down a comfortable distance from her. She sat huddled near the side of the roof. Her toes hung over the edge

Lune kept silent. Her eyes were somewhere else in the world as she stared into the distance. Aquila considered asking again.

"...Is everything alright?" No response, "Lune?"

She focused on him. Her eyes were dull and melancholy. Aquila couldn't maintain eye contact and found it more comfortable to watch the cars drive below them.

"I…" Lune trailed off, "I feel like a horrible person."

Silence once more. Aquila sat there and searched his mind for what to say, "Why?"

She laughed weakly in guilt, "I ended things with my boyfriend. Surprise: I wasn't single this whole time."

Kaetlyn appeared in Aquila's mind. Seeing her again made him thrilled. It would be wonderful to see her again. He smiled, but covered his mouth when remembering Lune sat next to him. She looked worse. His apology would only end up in a stuttering mess, so he kept quiet.

Instead, he wanted to say something meaningful to the conversation. He begun a sentence, then decided another would be better. Then he realized he had no idea what he was saying and his words slurred into mumbling.

Lune laughed. Nothing too big, but it appeared to cheer her up. She managed to thank him in between giggles.

Aquila stared at the ground, wishing he could hide. For some reason, he didn't fly off to do so. Then he wondered why he decided to talk to Lune in the first place. When he looked up at her, her soft smile gave him the answer. To him, it felt so familiar.


	55. No Guys, No Worries

"I can't believe this!" Arden roared, "You started dating and didn't tell me? Then you broke up with him and didn't tell me?!"

Kaetlyn sighed. Arden would only call back if she hung up now. It would have been easier over the phone, but something like this would be better on a facetime call. Kaetlyn's Mom was out shopping and her Dad still had some work to finish. It would be easier to have a conversation with a feeling of privacy.

"Time zones make it hard to call all the time…" Kaetlyn said.

Arden's eyebrows furrowed and her eyes narrowed on the computer screen. "I'm calling him."

"What? No!" Kaetlyn jumped from her seat, "Please don't bother Reid! We haven't talked since I broke up with him and it's really awkward."

Arden placed her phone down. She folded her legs and played with her necklace. After a long moment of silence, she spoke softly, "I wish I could help."

"Hm?"

"I just-" She sighed, "You, Reid, and Xack are my friends. I want to be there for you, but we're too far apart."

It didn't make complete sense. Even a short text could be a way to help someone. But Kaetlyn instead said, "Just listening is enough. Thanks."

Arden smiled. She glanced below the screen and straightened her posture.

"Oh, it's late… We're talking again tomorrow."

Kaetlyn shrugged and said, "Let's talk about something else next time."

Arden waved goodbye and ended the call. Kaetlyn spun around in her chair and let out a deep sigh; A mix of relief and guilt. It was better when she didn't care about dating. Why couldn't there be a time machine to take her back to elementary?

Lunna floated over to the desk. She smiled and said, "Things will get better! It's not like all of the jerky in the world vanished."

Kaetlyn smirked, "Didn't know you could say something without a snarky comment."

Then her phone rang. Sam called her.

* * *

The park was full of green trees, birds chirping, the bright sun heating the earth, and a crowd of men brawling each other. Ember Mclain made an appearance. No one could ever tell she was a ghost despite the flaming blue ponytail and almost white skin. The men that made up the majority of her fanbase had fallen for her in some form of the definition. Those lucky enough to see her at the park started duking it out for the title "Ember's #1 fan."

Sam, Tucker, Reid, and Danny's older sister, Jazz, were lucky enough to see the glorious sight. They were the only ones equipped with the equipment to catch Ember and return her to the Ghost Zone. First, they would need an extra person to help.

Sam held her phone to her ear, "We're gonna need you at the park. Ember, Kitty, Spectra, and Johnny 13 are here."

Along with Ember stood a slightly older woman in a red suit and fiery orange, slicked-back hair. They watched Kitty argue with Johnny 13 about something.

"Can't you and the guys handle it...?" Kaetlyn sounded reluctant.

Sam almost forgot how awkward things have been between Reid and Kaetlyn. Neither of them seemed to be taking things well, but they might need an extra person.

She hesitated before replying, "No. Danny's at a fishing trip with his dad and Jazz is still new to ghost hunting.

The sound of a drawer opening traveled through the phone's speaker. Metal objects were being moved around.

"Jazz? How long has she known?!"

"Longer than you, but she doesn't fight ghosts as often."

Nothing but footsteps came through the phone. A door creaked open when Kaetlyn finally said, "I'll be there soon."

Sam hung up and informed the group on Kaetlyn's arrival. Reid's eyebrows creased. He tried fidgeting without the others catching on.

Kitty's furious yelling directed their attention to her. She blew an angry kiss at Johnny just as Ember struck a deafening guitar chord. It played throughout the park and stretched through the rest of Amity Park. The men fighting over Ember popped out of existence, then Tucker and Reid, then everyone else until only women were left in Amity.

Ember had strummed a chord on her purple electric guitar. She kept playing in her victory before strumming another deafening chord. Each woman became possessed and gathered at the park. Their eyes glowed red and watched Spectra, Ember, and Kitty float above them.

Sam and Jazz's specter deflectors beeped to indicate it prevented something ghostly from affecting them. Jazz's pulled out a tracker and gasped at what it read.

"I'm not getting any readings on ghost-getter numbers two and three!" She exclaimed.

"You mean Tucker and Reid." Sam grew tired of Jazz's name for their group, "I don't think this is just about them, Jazz."

Before the ghosts could spot them, Sam and Jazz hurried to the Fenton's house. The basement would offer plenty of equipment to help. Sam called Kaetlyn to update her. Kaetlyn couldn't hide her bewilderment but agreed to instead meet at the house.

They went down the stairs and heard a buzzing and saw working on one of her ghost-hunting gadgets. Red sparks jumped from the metal rod. She hadn't heard the girls walk in until Jazz asked how long she's been in the basement.

She placed the metal rod on the work table and took off her goggles. She said, "Uh-huh! I'm making real progress with this- Ectowave... thingy. Well, except for the name."

"The anti-ecto walls of the lab must have protected you from the ghost's spell!" Sam assumed. No one disagreed with her. Sam continued to explain the situation to . She wasted no time to take a gun from the wall and hurry upstairs.

Footsteps tapped on the stairs leading to the lab. fired her gun and shouted, "Ghost!"

The green laser beam hit the corner of the wall and ricocheted onto the tiles floor. A figure ducked at the projectile and threw its hands up.

"It's just me!" A girl's voice shouted, "I'm human! Don't fire!"

quickly apologized to Kaetlyn with much guilt. Kaetlyn forgave her and asked for the details on what they would be dealing with. She hadn't seen many people walking around town. Those she did spot were all women.

Sam re-explained everything. Kitty could kiss men out of existence. Great, but now they needed a plan. wanted action and to get rid of the ghosts with firepower. Sam and Jazz agreed to form a plan logically. Kaetlyn would have preferred to throw a few punches and return the three ghosts to the ghost world, but they agreed on Sam and Jazz's idea

"I have a plan," Sam stated.

"I do too." Jazz bounced back.

"Jazz, trust me. Mine will actually work."

Noted: Two members of the temporary group had some tension between them. However long Jazz had known about Danny's powers, no one really liked her fighting ghosts with them. Kaetlyn wasn't supposed to know either, but it was tricky keeping secrets from friends you've known for years. She definitely couldn't use Lune for this ghost fight.

It's not like Lune could disguise herself as a background singer for Ember. Jazz and Kaetlyn got paired together as the ones who couldn't participate in Spectra's cooking show or had the athletic ability to past Kitty's military test. Sam wanted each person to split up and take on a ghost. Jazz being the "annoying newbie" added another reason as to why Kaetlyn had to join her.

The two tried to blend in with the other two girls under the brainwashing spell. They wore matching purple outfits and each stood in front of a microphone. Jazz and Kaetlyn exchanged looks. Neither of them wanted to do this.

Ember danced on the front of the wooden stage while singing and playing her electric guitar. Kaetlyn never fought her directly, but new she fed on fame. The more people knew about her, the more powerful she obtained. Currently, a good portion of Amity's female population were cheering and clapping and roaring over the song Ember played.

Kaetlyn couldn't hear anything not coming from the stage speakers, but she didn't need to say anything to let Jazz know that now would be a good time to fire the Fenton Thermos. He aimed it at Ember, but the background singers had their turn to sing. They went down the line of four. The first girl sang, the second harmonized with her, and Jazz -unsure of what to do- grabbed the microphone's stand and sang horribly into it.

Kaetlyn gripped her microphone stand, awkward and tense, and teeth clenched tightly. Relief flowed through her since she didn't have to sing, but now everyone stared at Jazz. The audience started booing her and throwing trash at her. Some landed on Kaetlyn. With the plan failing, they had to retreat to the Fenton's house.

They gathered at the round dining table. went on about Sam's mother. The woman was in Spectra's cooking show. Meanwhile, Sam visibly ached from her attempt to capture Kitty. Jazz and Kaetlyn reeked of filth.

With no second plan in mind, Kaetlyn took the time to learn more about Spectra. Sam had the most knowledge about her. Spectra was a ghost that gained power from misery and kept a young appearance from it.

Currently, it seemed like the ghosts were simply enjoying life without men. Nothing more. But The group still needed to stop them. The ghosts were doing more harm than anything. Though, it felt nice to not have to run into Reid. Kaetlyn didn't have to actively avoid him or fear to confront him.

She tried shaking the thoughts out of her head. Just a few weeks ago they were together and long before that, they were friends. Shame swept over her. It made her chest heavy. From her hood, Lunna hugged Kaetlyn's neck. No one saw the kwami, and Ember's words distracted everyone before attention could be brought to Kaetlyn.

"Women of Amity Park!" Her voice came from speakers and traveled throughout the town.

left her seat and placed her hand on a screen on the wall. The girls followed her.

"Four to the off-center." She spoke to the computer. Her face spelled disgust at the stench of Jazz and Kaetlyn. She then murmured, "And two to the shower."

A glass tube stretched out form the ceiling and sucked the four girls upstairs. They stopped in the wild metal shape built on the house's roof. The tube retracted into the ceiling and the group bolted across the large room to an open window. Kaetlyn suddenly noticed that she and Jazz were clean and didn't smell anymore.

Outside paraded a mob of red-eye women and Ember playing her electric guitar on the roof of a bus. Each woman held something to be used as a weapon. They all sneered and yelled, ready for war. Kaetlyn only turned away when Sam and Jazz started arguing.

"I've got a plan that could work." Jazz stated.

"Uh, Jazz, why don't you let your mom and me handle this?"

"Right, because your plan worked so great!"

"At least I didn't come up with the name 'Ghost-getters!'"

quickly came to break them up. Kaetlyn and Lunna exchanged worried looks. Then Lunna started snickering and pointing down.

Kaetlyn looked at her outfit. Still purple and showing her midsection. She quickly zipped up her blue jacket to completely cover her top, glaring at her kwami. She didn't need any mockery to know she looked ridiculous.

"Kaetlyn, did you hear that?" asked.

Kaetlyn flinched and Lunna disappeared into the jacket's hood. The group stared at her. Based on their looks, they weren't asking about any strange noise.

"Uh... No... Could you repeat that?"

"It was Kitty's kiss that made all the men disappear, right?" Jazz began.

Kaetlyn nodded.

"So if we get her to blow another and Ember hits that same chord on her guitar, it could reverse the curse and break the spell!"

Then Sam made her point, "Yeah, but the spell makes them disappear. How do we get them back?"

Jazz approached the curved wall and pushed a button surrounded in black and yellow lines. A slightly smaller glass tube reached down and sucked up a backpack with two satellite dishes connected on the top with two rods.

"With the Maddie Modulator!"

praised Jazz on the name.

"If this reverses spectral frequencies like you said, all we have to do is aim it at Ember's guitar and reverse the kiss as it travels across town."

Kaetlyn kept nodded, still unused to the whole ghost-talk at times.

"If we want Ember to play that chord, Kitty will need to think there are still some men left in town," said.

Jazz agreed and added, "One of us is going to have to dress like a boy."

They all turned to Sam, who had some issues with the idea.

Kaetlyn placed her hand on Sam's shoulder and said, "I can dress up with you if it helps. Sitting and waiting gets boring."

Though sitting and waiting seemed better than wearing a white jacket, baggy white pants, and a black shirt. Sam wore Danny's t-shirt and jeans with her short ponytail down. Danny's closet was the closest store with men's clothing that they could access.

"Make sure to wear the hat." Sam handed Kaetlyn a white sun visor. Kaetlyn reluctantly took it on and strapped it around her head under her short ponytail. Her hair, longer than Sam's, seemed too girlish without the hat.

"Since when does Danny have enough money to buy this?" She twirled the golden necklace that came with the outfit.

"A garage sale. Look, can we just get this over with? This whole day is going to require _years _of therapy."

"I second that..."

The crowd of girls cheered for Ember, Spectra, and Kitty. They stood on Ember's wooden stage in the park and waved at everyone. Sam and Kaetlyn made their way through to the end of the stage. Sam threw on a pair of sunglasses -despite the sun setting- and Kaetlyn played a random game on her phone that Jazz downloaded.

"Hey ladies, looking good!" Sam complimented with a lower-pitched voice. She jumped onto the stage and threw her arms over two of the ghosts' shoulders, "Anyone care to join a handsome guy like me in a masculine game of catch, er- uh- sweating?"

Kaetlyn joined then and threw her arm over the third ghost while pretending like she knew how to play her game, "Or maybe some video games? Energy drinks and cold pizza on me!" She put on her best masculine voice, which was horrible at best.

The ghosts believed the charade, for Spectra questioned Kitty, who passed the blame to Ember. Sam and Kaetlyn glanced at each other. Kaetlyn kept her head low so her hat could cover more of her face. A bit more provoking should work.

"Gee, we'd love to stay and watch you ladies destroy yourselves with bickering, but uh…"

"We gotta get to a burp off!" Kaetlyn helped Sam.

"Yeah! So much soda, man."

They walked off. The ghosts started talking about something.

Kaetlyn leaned over and whispered to Sam, "How was that? Was the burp off thing too much?"

"It's stupid and meaningless." She replied, "Exactly something a guy would do."

A loud strum of an electric guitar played. The two spun around and saw Kitty's kiss expand and rise into the air. fired sonic waves from the roof she and Jazz hid on. The kiss puffed away and light blasted throughout Amity.

Men began poofing into existence, including Tucker and Reid. Sam and Kaetlyn high-fived each other and turned back to the ghosts.

"What's happening?!" Kitty exclaimed, "I see boys!"

"Look!" Spectra pointed at the duo. They gave them a smug smile as each of them threw off their ridiculous outfits. Jazz and joined them en were equipped with various firearms for ghost hunting.

"We've been tricked." Spectra ordered, "Kitty, another kiss."

Sam rushed at Kitten and side-kicked her off of the stage. She took a gun and fired it at the ghost, who flew backward into the air. Jazz sucked her up with her Fenton Thermos. Ember threw Sam backward and began attacking Jazz with her guitar.

"Pass it over!" Kaetlyn yelled. Jazz tossed the large green gun to her. Ember spun around and struck a chord, but Kaetlyn leaped into the air and fired the gun. Green smoke surrounded Ember and gave Sam the chance to suck her up with her thermos.

slid across the ground, trying to hit Spectra with circular claws that could restrain her. Spectra kept dodging. Jazz waved for the gun and Kaetlyn handed it over. She then fired at Spectra, hit her, but then the ghost flew into the air.

She landed on the ground slid into a trash can. The other three girls caught up to them. Jazz pointed her gun at Spectra, Kaetlyn had her thermos, and Sam blocked the way to.

"Buh-bye," Kaetlyn said as she sucked up Spectra.

Jazz strapped her gun to her back and shouted gleefully, "Yay! My plan worked!"

"Nice job," Sam complimented.

came to hug Jazz and say, "Like daughter, like mother."

It took only a whiff to gag and pinch their noses. smelled worse than Jazz and Kaetlyn from before. But, they all laughed and regrouped at the Fenton's house, relaxing as congratulations for saving Amity.

* * *

They met again on another night; On the same roof. Lune wasn't curled up and sulking, but she didn't smile either. Aquila sat beside her from the same distance as before. It was at least easier to get more out of her than the last time they talked.

"So.. you're only sad because you don't miss your ex?" Aquila made sure he understood the situation. Lune nodded. Girls are confusing…

"When he left for the day and I didn't have to worry about avoiding him, I just… felt bad." Lune said, "Like, I assumed I would feel something when we broke up, but I was just happy I didn't have to worry about him."

Aquila sighed and stood up. He stretched his wings as he said, "I don't understand that stuff, but I would say you didn't love him to begin with."

She blankly stared at him. It took a moment for something in her mind to snap her back to reality. Her mouth opened to speak, but nothing came out. Aquila scratched the back of his head and walked to the edge of the roof.

"I mean…" He turned to look at her, "You can't feel bad about something if you never had feelings for it." At least, that was how he looked at it.


	56. Fixing The Damages

They ate in Nasty Burger for lunch. Danny, Sam, Tucker, and Kaetlyn. Plenty of teenagers from school hung out and ate too. With summer, more students packed the food joint than usual. They all laughed and talked with the speakers constantly calling out new orders. Though Kaetlyn's table was quieter. She hadn't joined them as a group for a long while.

Another person like many others entered the building, but the group recognized his face. In unison, Danny, Sam, and Tucker whipped their heads to Kaetlyn. She stared back at them, slowly taking a bite from her burger. Reid approached them, but noticed Kaetlyn and did a 180 to the front doors.

"Stop staring, guys. It's creepy." Kaetlyn said as she left her seat and caught up to Reid. He stopped, but didn't speak. He kept his head low. Some things from middle school stayed the same.

Now that she could talk to him, all words left her. She had practiced that rough draft of a script all of yesterday, but it abandoned her when she needed it.

Reid lifted his head and said, "I'm sorry."

Kaetlyn still had no words, but from surprise.

"I…" His eyebrows creased, "I don't know wha-"

"Everybody out!" A man's voice yelled from the front doors, "This is an evacuation!"

Soldiers in white armor stomped into the building with ectoplasmic guns in hand. A man in a white suit, shaved head, and dark sunglasses said, "This place is being demolished by order of the new owner."

Danny rushed up to the man. "New owner?" He echoed.

Then an older and tall man entered through the front doors. His blue eyes were ice as he spoke to Danny, "You know these walls are filled with harmful ecto-bestos. As the new proprietor it _is _my duty to tear this place down."

They knew each other. The man had silver hair slicked back into a shoulder-length rat tail. He wore an expensive black suit. Vlad Masters and then this guy. Kaetlyn wondered how many rich men Danny made enemies with.

Everyone evacuated the building and watched as crane crushed Nasty Burger flat with a metal weight larger than the building. Of course all of the teenage customers that made the place their everyday hang out complained and protested.

Tucker picked up a cup lid from the debris and cried out, "Farewell, old friend. We hardly knew ye!"

Danny and the man were still arguing; The man being more calm knowing he currently had the upper hand. As he walked away, Kaetlyn nudged Danny's shoulder and hissed, "What did you do?"

Based on his expression, he had done a lot. Kaetlyn, Sam, Tucker, and Reid followed him as he stomped home. Kaetlyn kept up his pace with impatience towards him. He gave her a sidelong look, then turned his head toward the others behind him.

"So I pulled some pranks on Vlad. Now he's out to get me."

"He's _always _out to get you. You made things worse," Kaetlyn said, "You demolished Nasty Burger!"

Then she realized he called the man "Vlad." Vlad Masters; A man with millions of dollars and an extravagant mansion, who also went by Vlad Plasmius; a ghost with enough ghost tech to wipe out even the most powerful of ghosts in the Ghost Zone. A lot of ghost business.

"Why can't anyone tell me everything about _everything?!" _Kaetlyn exclaimed.

Tucker shrugged and Sam wore a nervous smile.

"Because we're too busy fighting ghosts…?" Tucker's pitch rose.

Kaetlyn sighed. Akumas were enough, but know she had to deal with a weird old man who had enough trouble beating up a teenager to attempt to make a female clone of that teenager. She decided to go home in silence. Hopefully she could enjoy a moment of silence before Vlad came back to bother Danny and them. Especially Danny.

But that couldn't be possible with her parents watching the news channel in the living room. Vlad stood at a podium to give a speech. Kaetlyn went upstairs to her room and turned on her computer to watch something more interesting. Lunna flew from her hood and found a comfy spot on the shelf above the computer.

"Why not go to Paris for a little while? I really like the food there." Lunna suggested.

Kaetlyn shook her head, "We need to conserve energy. Someone's going to notice if we use so much power all the time"

The kwami huffed, "You didn't make that habit before!"

"Now I am. We live in Amity now."

Lunna rolled her eyes. Kaetlyn opened a tab and went to one of her favorite streaming sites. There had to be something that could last an evening. Something she hadn't watched yet. Before she could decide on anything, her phone buzzed. A notification reading _"NEW MAYOR ELECTED!" _popped onto her lock screen. Kaetlyn jumped from her seating when reading it.

"Vlad was running for Mayor?!" She shouted.

"Yep!" Her mother called from downstairs.

"Y-yeah, thanks!" Kaetlyn called back. She skimmed through the article. Vlad Masters had won by a landslide. A lot of people liked the guy from Wisconsin. She checked her app and watched his speech live. The crowd cheered and waved signs promoting Vlad. He thanked everyone and had a wide smile as he spoke into the microphone.

"I'd like to take a moment now, if I may, to thank a _very _special person in my life," Vlad said. Based on the stories her friends told her, the guy relied on no one. He cared for no one. "Come on up here, Danny Fenton!"

Kaetlyn started with a sarcastic laugh, which quickly turned into worry. Lune would be dragged into _something. _

First heightened security, security camera all over town, and a ban of "Danny Phantom." Amity once knew him as someone to fight ghosts, but Vlad persuaded everyone that he only welcomed and encouraged ghosts to keep terrorizing Amity.

"It's an absolute load," Danny said, "With me out of the picture, ghosts will be on the loose all over town!"

Which proved false… The Guys in White -The same men who took part in demolishing Nasty Burger- kept up with the random ghost attacks and made headlines on the news for it. Danny still doubted it, saying that the attacks were staged to help convince them they didn't need Danny Phantom.

Tucker tried finding a bright side and mentioned that Vlad rebuilt Nasty Burger. The group decided to go for lunch, but found a large bouncer blocking the doors to "McMasters." Both Reid and Tucker had some problems with the name change. Danny approached the doors to peek through the glass, but the bouncer pushed him backward onto the sidewalk.

"No teenagers allowed!" He yelled. Then pointed to the sign with a silhouette awfully similar to Danny's with a red cross over it. Other teenagers from Casper stomped away, blaming Danny for it all. Vlad made sure that Danny would be seen as responsible, saying Danny had inspired him to work in politics during his speech a few days ago.

"Okay, I _really_ feel bad now," Danny said, "I'm going gho-"

"Wait!" Sam shouted and pointed at the security camera on McMasters. Little did they know that the alleyways had a few blind spots. Transforming only took a few seconds, so when the security camera around the alley turned away, Kaetlyn quickly murmured the magic words and traded her hood and jeans for white spandex and mask.

Tucker had just fallen from the wall after ripping the camera from its resting place. Electricity sparked from the colorful wires. Danny wasted no time to transform and phased into the food joint. Lune followed, but couldn't find a way in. Maybe she could break a window? But security might come...

Danny's head popped out from a wall. "What are you doing here?!"

"Uh…" Lune shrugged, "You seemed in a rush so I thought you might need help?"

"This is more of a personal matter."

"Something to do with Vlad. I looked him up after helping you and Dani. He sucks as a mayor."  
"Tell me about it."

His head popped back into the wall. The window near Lune opened and Danny gestured for her to climb through.

"I don't plan on fighting, but if my plan doesn't work you're welcome to trash the place."

"I see your relationship hasn't improved…"

Then Danny flew through the hallways. Lune followed behind, wary of any security. Strangely, only Danny and Lune wandered the halls. But Danny phased through a wall. Lune hurried around the corner to the room she assumed he entered. She peeked through the glass window of the door.

The room had luxurious furniture with warm browns and reds. Pricey paintings of Vlad were hung on the wall. Danny hovered to be higher than Vlad, who sat in a large chair at his wooden desk. Vlad had an evil smirk as Danny spoke. He asked for an apology, but Vlad stood from his seat in an uproar. His face twisted and his fists shook in the air. When he stopped, he pressed a red button, and alarms sounded in the building.

Lune heard running from behind her and jumped to the ceiling, struggling to not slip. Her limbs were stretched out to the walls to keep her up. Two men in white suits bolted down the hall and burst through Vlad's door. Danny crashed through the stone walls to escape.

"Let him be," Vlad told the men, "Fix this wall immediately."

He then exited the room and walked down the hall. He heard something drop onto the floor but kept forwards. When he passed a window, something creaked. He turned his head and saw a girl in white spandex running outside away from the restaurant. That had to be the person she spoke about.

* * *

Now the losers of Casper gathered all the teenagers they knew from school to form a protest. Danny stood on top of a wooden picnic table with Sam and Tucker on the ground holding signs. Kaetlyn sat on the bench of the table and Reid stood in the back. Kaetlyn tried focusing on convincing the school to protest, but having Reid around made her uneasy.

Danny, Sam, and Tucker carried the recruitment well without Reid and Kaetlyn. After all, It didn't take much for the people who already hated Vlad to wave signs and yell at the entrance of McMasters. The news decided it was enough to end up a story on TV. Kaetlyn's father might be writing it for their app and website.

Kaetlyn stood at the front of the crowd with Sam, Tucker, and Reid. First, they would start by banning the "No Teenagers" rule the fast food place had. Hopefully it would work. Then they could work towards getting rid of Amity's current mayor.

Someone squeezed through the crowd to make their way to the front. Kaetlyn noticed people being shoved and moved as someone with blond hair joined the group. He bumped past Reid, who had an upset look towards the boy.

"Jayden! It's been a while." Kaetlyn surprised herself for remembering his name. Though becoming Akumatized can make someone easier to remember.

"I saw you were leading this crowd and wanted to see what was happening," He said as he turned down the volume of his hearing aids. His green eyes turned to Kaetlyn's friends and greeted them. They gave him weird looks.

"We met him at a Dumpty Humpty concert. He and I talked a bit after, but it's been a while," Kaetlyn explained.

Jayden waved to them. His golden-brown eyes were friendly.

Interrupting them was a limousine that pulled up in front of the restaurant. Vlad got out and approached the front of the crowd.

"Now, now, children I'm sure we can reach some sort of an understanding here." Vlad kept a relatively kind tone and face.

"We're not children! So stop treating us that way!" Sam yelled. The rest of the crowd roared in agreement.

Vlad started using modern slang for better persuasion. Attempted to. He failed so miserably Kaetlyn started to feel second-hand embarrassment. Danny's parents showed up and didn't make things any better.

"He is not good at this…" Jayden murmured. He still cringed with his golden-brown eyes watching it all.

Vlad became agitated with and made a last attempt to talk his way out of the protest, "Come on now, dudes, can't we _wrap_ up about this? Open up a _meaningful_ dialogue?"

"How about _I _open something up?! Like a big can of worms?" Danny Phantom landed on the road with a furious face. whipped out a small gun that hummed as he aimed it at Danny. Vlad, surprisingly, allowed Danny to speak his mind.

"Really? Uh, okay. Then I'll give it to you straight!"

Vlad's grin made things unnerving, but Danny continued with, "The Mayor is a phony! And he's hiding a secret that would shock you all!"

Cameras focussed on Danny. The news was ready to put the next thing he said in the headlines. Vlad seemed too confident for it to turn out how Danny wanted.

"It's time for the whole world to know," Danny kept his voice loud enough for the crowd, "That Vlad Masters is really-"

"The most feared nemesis in the entire ghost realm!"

Everyone turned to Vlad Plasmius, who floated high above the buildings around them. Vlad Masters made sure to sound frightened, but couldn't help but slide in a few compliments.

"Vlad can duplicate himself?!" Kaetlyn hissed at her friends. Plasmius fired a pink ecto ray at a group of students before they could answer. The students ran and screamed, then everyone else followed.

They scattered. Kaetlyn easily found a spot behind a car to transform, but Reid happened to pick the same car. Before Kaetlyn could react, Reid stood up and ran to find a different place. Kaetlyn called out to him, but he kept running.

"You can fix your relationship issues later," Lunna said, "We have a big bad villain to fight!"

"Fine," Kaetlyn said. She ducked back behind the car and transformed. Lune jumped on top of the car's roof to see Plasmius take his cape and spin fast enough to create a pink tornado. It was a little nice to know some ghosts were color-coded

The tornado destroyed everything down the road with winds strong enough to suck Danny in. Lune had climbed the McMasters roof to escape it. The tornado consumed Danny and spat him out toward the restaurant. Lune jumped down to catch him, but both of them crashed into one of the windows and slid across the bar with plates of food and bottles of condiments. They hit the floor and smelled like fast food.

Plasmius stood in front of them. They charged after him on opposing sides. He gripped Danny's collar and swung him around to hit Lune and send them both through the ceiling. Plasmius clenched his fist around Danny's neck before he could fall, but Lune hit the ground. The asphalt had a dent in it. Her ribs might as well.

"Stand down, fiend!" A man shouted, "There's a new mayor in town, and his name his Vlad Masters!"

Vlad aimed a small ecto-gun at Vlad Plasmius, who immediately acted terrified. He bolted to the ground and kneeled, begging for his afterlife. Danny, now free of Plasmius' grip, floated down to Lune.

"He's gonna make himself look good and take us both out of our jobs!" Lune exclaimed

Danny's eyes widened. Something lit up in his mind. "Unless it does the opposite," He said. Danny turned invisible and zipped to Vlad Plasmius. He phased into him and Plasmius started to scream and make odd faces. Then his red eyes turned green. He returned from fearful to evil and began dodging all of Master's shots from his gun. Danny had possessed him.

Plasmius flew to Masters' limousine, successfully getting Masters to shoot at it and cause an explosion. Everyone gathered around as the smoke cleared away to show Danny Fenton scratched and beat up on the floor. He was still conscious. Lune hurried to the sight and kneeled next to him, checking the damages.

Turning to Vlad, she blamed him for the accident by yelling, "Look at this! You harmed some defenseless teenager just minding his own business!" Then she remembered Lune doesn't know about Danny and mumbled, "I can't believe Danny Phantom was reckless like that," only loud enough for Danny to hear.

Sam, Reid, and Tucker got the hint and played along. The crowd started yelling at shaking their fists at Vlad Masters, who couldn't come up with anything to convincingly defend himself.

Danny's Parents came rushing to him, so Lune backed away and let them care for him. He wasn't too hurt but made it a big deal to keep up the charade. This played well for the good side. To keep Amity happy, Vlad released all of the laws he set by the next day. Nasty Burger was rebuilt, allowing teenagers to dine there, Danny Phantom could fight ghosts, and most security cameras were taken down.

Kaetlyn walked home with her friends after watching Vlad sign the papers that allowed all of this to happen at the city hall. It had become official. Tomorrow they could go to Nasty Burger for some food.

Each person started to split off as the sidewalk led to different houses. When Reid had to leave, Kaetln told Tucker and Danny goodbye before following. Reid became uneasy, but Kaetlyn reassured him he didn't have to worry.

"Really?"

"Yeah, it's fine. I wanted to come and apologize, actually," She said, "I'm... sorry I don't feel the same way about you. I hate things being awkward so I hope we can at least sit at the same table when we eat with the others."

Kaetlyn laughed nervously. The lack of reaction coming from Reid made her fidget with her sleeves. He didn't say anything for a moment, which stretched into eternity in her eyes.

Finally, she could breathe out a sigh of relief when Reid said, "I'm sorry I annoyed you so much."

"No, no! It's fine!"

He smiled and rubbed the back of his head, "I don't want to make things awkward anymore either, so maybe we can try going back to normal? Eh- before the whole… dating thing?"

Kaetlyn knew they couldn't return to complete normality, but agreed with him anyway. They told each other goodbye and Kaetlyn left to return home.


	57. It's Gone

At last! Fate has brought Kaetlyn to a bakery in Paris! She deserved something delicious after defeating an Akuma. Reid promised to take care of the wormhole when she needed to return. It was nice of him considered he and Lune didn't talk too much. Thanks to that, Kaetlyn could spend a little time in Paris as a tourist instead of a hero.

There were so many people and so many places to go to. As long as Kaetlyn stayed away from usual hangout spots, it would be nearly impossible to run into anyone she knew. That meant she couldn't eat anything at Marinette's bakery, but she found another that sold amazing mille-feuilles.

She thanked the cashier and exited the bakery. Checking the time, it would be midday in Amity, so she could spend another hour or two enjoying herself. Leaving money in the pockets of her civilian attire would be useful for future occasions. Kaetlyn only had some because she owed Tucker some money… A lot of money… She would forget school lunches weren't free despite such a poor quality of "food."

The mille-feuille was far superior. She found a park bench to sit on and eat while watching the chaos unfold around her. With it being summer, many parents brought their young children to play. Laughing and shouting played tag and rode on a merry-go-round. Some couples and groups of friends hung out too. Luckily, they were no one Kaetlyn knew.

Her phone dinged with a notification. She finished her sweet baked good while checking it. The Paris news had gone live. The screen showed a view from a helicopter pointed down on a road. Large green vines tangled and wrapped around vehicles and light poles. They stuck to the walls of buildings with spikes all around and ripped out cement, asphalt, and brick as it grew.

Kaetlyn sighed. No one took notice of her, so she ducked behind a tree and transformed. Lune hurried to the sigh where police were already blocking the road off and trying to direct traffic while keeping citizens at bay.

Lune had the privilege to examine the area. The vines still slithered throughout the road. It could be an Akuma, but she hadn't seen Ladybug anywhere. Nor any strangely clothed person calling themselves a weird villain name. Then it could be a ghost. Hopefully not… The part Graves stole only stored so much power before it would become useless. It took a lot just to get The Box Ghost to Paris, that was for sure.

As Lune pondered on how the vines could have gotten to Paris, Aquila swooped down and landed behind her. She turned around and greeted him. He didn't seem as bewildered at the sight as she expected. Then again, Akumas were held for much stranger things happening.

Aquila stared down at the vines and asked, "Have you seen the Akuma that caused this?"

Lune hesitated to suggest what she truly believed was responsible. Instead, she simply denied seeing anything.

"Then maybe Ladybug and Chat Noir can fix this."

"But we're heroes too."

Aquila crossed his arms, "I only help when no one can get there in time."

Lune gestured to the vines, "Bad thing," then gestured around her, "_No one_ here."

"Not 'no one.' You're here," Aquila said before turning back. He readied to lift off when a red and black blob hurried towards them by hopping on roofs.

Aquila looked back at Lune and gestured to the blobs, "And now _they're_ here."

"_Stay. _We might need you."

Aquila surprisingly did as told. Lune greeted Ladybug and Chat. The girls started discussing and answering each other's questions. Chat Noir kneeled and examined the vines. He decided to poke one and green wrapped around his arm. The others heard him struggling and pulled him out. Aquila shot bronze arrows to cut some of the vines back.

"New rule! No touching!" Aquila shouted as he placed his bow on his back. His face of frustration didn't need to convince the group to his side.

Ladybug started brainstorming a plan. No Akumas made an appearance despite having four heroes in one area. It seemed as if nothing but some strange overgrowth took place. So, Lune spoke out to the group.

"I have an idea on what could be going on," She began, "I… think this may be from a ghost…"

"What?" Asked Ladybug.

"Are you talking about things like The Box King and that guy at the theater?" Chat asked.

Lune nodded her head, "Somehow a ghost must have gotten into Paris. They all have their own powers, so there may be a ghost that can grow vines."

"Then we'll have to find it and catch it," Ladybug said, "Lune, you have that device that can trap them, right?"

She gave a weak laugh. With only visiting Paris to fight an Akuma, she didn't think about taking her thermos.

"Then we'll have to find another way to catch it." Ladybug said.

"No! I got this," Lune said before anyone could do anything else, "I'll get my thermos. I know how to handle ghosts so the only other thing we need is to keep Paris' citizens safe from the vines." To further convince the weary faces, she added, "I've taken on ghosts by myself. And we don't need Ladybug's yoyo to beat them."

Ladybug shook her head, saying a team had to stick together, but Lune kept trying to persuade everyone to leave the responsibility on her. It failed.

"What if I joined Lune?" Aquila suggested, "That way there's two of us fighting the ghost and two controlling the vine growth."

It was enough to convince Chat, who helped convince Ladybug. Finally, they all agreed on a plan. Ladybug and Chat kept the overgrowth under control while Lune and Aquila followed the vines to find the source. They traveled for a while.

"I thought you didn't help unless you were alone," Lune teased him.

"I think it's a ghost too, but the others didn't get stuck in America fighting one."

She chuckled nervously, quickly apologizing. Aquila didn't respond. They kept quiet for the rest of the trip, which didn't take long. The vines hadn't grown too much before someone noticed.

The duo stopped on the roof of the least damaged building in the evacuated area. Thick vines grew from deep in an alleyway. They tangled around and burst through the nearby buildings. Debris covered the damaged road below. The spikes from the vines made it difficult to get around.

Aquila flew Lune to the alleyway. Vines covered the ground completely. On the brick wall was a portal leading into a dark garage. The overgrowth was much worse with crumbling walls and holes burst through the ceiling.

"It might be the same thing that trapped me in Amity," Aquila told Lune, whose voice shook with embarrassment.

"Uh… Yeah," She trailed off, "We'll have to find out what's making all these portals lately."

Aquila cautiously flew through the portal, avoiding any spiky vines. He placed Lune on a clear spot in the garage. The wormhole machine hadn't been damaged; Not enough to break it, obviously. Reid should have closed it when she left. It didn't make sense.

Lune threw the garage door up. It shook from the force. Outside had more than vines. Flowers and massive trees took over the roads. Buildings became mounds of rubble. Lune's uneasy steps took her down the road. Other than vegetation, there was no one.

"Look out!" Aquila yelled.

Lune whipped around to see a vine charging at her. A bronze arrow sliced it apart and it hit the ground. Aquila jumped in front of her and aimed a second arrow at it, but it didn't do anything more than wriggle aimlessly.

"We can't be on the ground," Lune said.

Aquila agreed and held Lune to his side before launching into the sky. They flew throughout Amity in search of _anything. _There had to be people. Someone must have hid. They had a half-ghost to fight evil ghosts for them! Such a thing can't be a natural occurrence.

They kept searching, but could only find a boy hiding behind rubble. Still, it was enough to give them some sense of relief.

Aquila landed in front of the boy. Jayden looked up at them. He adjusted his earbuds to hear them.

"J- Uh…" Lune kneeled to be at eye level, "Sir, can you tell me what's happened?"

"The world is going through an _apocalypse!" _Jayden's voice shook with anger. His green eyes were wide with fear. He didn't say any more until she asked another question. If she wanted to know something, he wouldn't give her that answer unless she specifically asked for it.

"A giant ghost made of vines sprouted from the ground and decided to run the place," Jayden said, "He has this brain-shaped hive mind controlling people with vines connected to their brains."

"So that was the thing that attacked me," Lune mumbled to herself, then said to Aquila, "See! I said you'd be useful!"

"You're acting like you _weren't _about to be brainwashed!"

Lune asked Jayden for info on Danny Phantom. He didn't know where Danny could be. "I saw vines attacking people and ran," He said.

She thanked him and offered to take him to a safer location, but he insisted on staying put. Lune would have retorted if Aquila didn't decide to let Jayden be. Aquila took a frustrated Lune and flew off.

"We're heroes! We need to keep people safe!" Lune argued during their flight.

"_You're _a hero and that guy didn't want any help."

They continued in silence. Nothing attacked them. The further into the heart of Amity they flew, the more people they saw. They were all planting seeds to grow the jungle that took over Amity or destroying buildings to make way for the seeds. On the back of each of their heads was a vine identical to the one that attacked Lune. The vines all connected to a brain-shaped unit as Jayden had described. Nothing screamed "Big bad guy" as Lune hoped.

Aquila nodded his head towards the brain unit, "If we get rid of that then we can at least help those people."

"I think that's all we _can_ do right now."

Something tightened around Lune's ankle. She looked back just as a large vine snagged her from Aquila's grip and threw her onto the concrete. As she turned over to breathe, the vine dragged her backward and hung her upside down from her ankle. A girl's face grinned at her with glowing green eyes and short black hair.

"Sam?" Lune barely whispered.

"Fleshwalker," Her empty voice spoke, "They will be needed for work."

Something bronze whistled by them and cut the vine holding Lune. She dropped to the floor and leaped back into the clear area of what used to be a road. Sam wore a sleeveless leaf green dress with darker gloves. Whatever ran the plant apocalypse had brainwashed her.

Vines created a wall behind her. Some lunged at Lune, but she dodged to the side. Aquila swooped in and aimed more arrows at her.

"Don't hurt her! She's just being mind-controlled!"

He fired at the vines and sliced them into pieces. More simply grew around Sam and went after him. While he flew to avoid them, Lune waved from the ground.

"Toss me the bow and some arrows!"

He obviously didn't expect her to accomplish much, but listened to her anyway. Lune caught the bow and picked up arrows as they hit the ground.

"I've watched enough TV to know how to do this," She mumbled to herself as she fired an arrow. It flew far above Sam and almost hit Aquila. With a dumbfounded face, she clumsily loaded another arrow. This time it caught Sam's glove and pinned her arm to the ground.

"Take these back!" She threw the bow back to Aquila. Apparently TV didn't teach her anything useful.

Aquila fired another arrow and pinned Sam's other arm to the ground. The duo escaped and found the trunk of a tall tree to hide behind. Things could still catch them if they flew, and too many things could do the same if they walked. They hadn't spotted Danny or any sign of who could have started the overgrowth.

"Where do we go now?" Lune asked.

Aquila used his special ability to look around. He watched the brain control Amity's citizens to garden, then scanned the sky, he stopped at something ahead of him and blinked.

"Maybe that giant tree?" He pointed at a gargantuan tree with purple leaves resting on top of a building covered in green. Around the tree laid a bed of something purple. They were a ways away from it.

"...Huh.," Lune wondered how they hadn't spotted it before, "Yeah let's go."

Aquila checked the sky before taking off. There seemed to be less brainwashed people on the ground. It was either a good thing or a bad thing, but still left an uneasy feeling. The only other person they found was Danny Phantom frigidly staring at the human-size flowers sprouting from the bed of purple. They quickly saw why they were human-sized.

Inside each flower, an unconscious person rested inside. Small green vines wrapped around their bodies. Some faces Lune recognized. Including her parents.

"We need to cut them out," Lune snarled.

"There's too many of them," Aquila said, "I doubt more flowers won't grow to take them again."

Danny noticed them swoop in. Without a solid place to stand, Aquila kept hold of Lune as they hovered above the flower bed. The tree towered over them and created a dark shadow.

"Lune!" Danny called, "And- You brought him back?"

Aquila expected a translation, but Lune talked to Danny in English, "He's been helpful. Still can be. We don't know who we're fighting though."

The earth shook and an echoing growl rose from the ground. A mass of vines taller than the humongous tree compacted together to create a ghost with green claws, spikes, and red eyes. Despite the green beak, they had sharp white teeth.

"More nutrients to the children!" The ghost's raucous voice boomed throughout. So "children" referred to the plants.

"We're fighting _that," _Danny informed, "Overgrowth."

"...Okay, that makes sense." Then Lune translated quickly for Aquila.

Overgrowth swung his giant clawed hand and hit the trio. They flew across the flower bed and landed into a pile of thick vines. The spikes jabbed them and left small rips in Danny's suit. Whatever magic a miraculous had always kept Lune and Aquila's outfits in perfect condition.

Danny flew back up to fight. As Lune got up to help, someone called her name in a hushed voice. Jayden laid on his stomach, hiding under the vines.

"I got lost and need to get out of here!" His golden-brown eyes begged for help.

Lune carried him bridal style and shouted to Aquila, "I need to help this person! Hope you can fight without me!"

"I can handle it!" Aquila called back as he joined Danny.

Lune jumped onto one of the vines and ran across until she reached where they stopped growing. She leaped onto a roof and kept running. By the time the fight behind them was only distant roars, Lune placed Jayden on his feet.

"Th-thank you," He said as he dusted himself off.

Lune gave the appropriate "You're welcome." and would have hurried to the fight if Jayden hadn't shouted for her to wait.

"Sorry. I-" He thought for a moment, "I-I-I don't like loud noises. I am a little scared…"

Lune raised an eyebrow. The looked between the battle and him, then tried to reassure him that everything would turn out fine if she left. For some reason, he persisted in her staying. By the time she decided to leave anyway, Overgrowth had fallen.

All of the plants shriveled into black crisps, revealing neighborhoods and stores and other buildings hidden underneath. The tree and bed of flowers released everyone they caught before shriveling up. Amity became conscious again and would slowly recover from what had happened.

"It appears that those two could accomplish victory without you."

An odd sentence to come from Jayden, but Lune only turned around and asked, "Would you want me to take you home?"

He declined, so Lune huffed and hurried to the park where she could find her parents. Danny and Aquila were there too. She crossed a road when something sparkled in the corner of her eyes. Curious, she jogged over to retrieve a necklace with a silver chain. In the center was a green crystal with the silver wire of the chain wrapping around it. It looked valuable.

She kept it in her hand and hurried to the park. She could come back and wait in case anyone would return to look for it.

* * *

Aquila happily returned to Paris, which had been trimmed of all its vines. He didn't bother checking in on Chat Noir and Ladybug, who had most likely returned home once everything had returned to normal. His parents didn't notice a strange boy dressed as a bird flew through the bedroom window. He always made sure to leave the door closed and the window unlocked.

"Feathers land," Aquila said. Light traveled down his body and replaced the spandex with normal civilian attire. He took a book from his bookshelf and flipped to a random page. As he exited his room to "take a break from reading," he shoved his hand in his pockets.

He froze, patting himself down. Still nothing, so he hurried to his jacket and checked all of the pockets. It wasn't like it mattered. He never expected to see her after moving away, but was for her. He bought it for her and he couldn't find it. He couldn't find the necklace.

* * *

A/N: I hate doing this, but NLNAE is going to have to go on a hiatus... O~O I'll be moving soon, meaning I won't have access or time to write anything for a while. I don't know how long it will be, but I don't plan to suddenly stop the story here. Once I get some time to relax, I'll work on the next chapter and pick up the story again.

I'm sorry! I'll be back as soon as possible!

(Thank you for reading!)


	58. Something Severe

Tucker, Sam, Danny, and Reid all sat in a booth in Nasty Burger. They ate and talked and tried to forget about school starting soon. They finished eating and drank everything, but wanted refills. After a couple of games of Rock, Paper, Scissors, Reid lost and had to refill everyone's cups.

Tucker leaned back in his chair and said, "It looks like my loser streak has finally broken!"

"And my winner's streak hasn't!" Sam added with a smug grin.

Danny crossed his arms as the mediocre player. Then he held out his hands in preparation for another game. He said, "Loser pays for Kaetlyn's lunch?"

Nasty Burger couldn't leave out a member of the group. If one couldn't make it to the food, the other's needed to take the food to them.

"Alright," Sam said, holding her hands out as well.

"Woah, woah, woah," Tucker sat up and said, "Sam never loses! She's the one with money. Make _her _pay for lunch this time!"

"Sorry, Tucker. That's not the rules," Same replied.

Before they could play another round, A head popped up from the table. The table screamed. Dani snickered. Looking around, The whole restaurant stared at them. Danny pushed Dani's head under the table and came up with the first excuse to pop into his mind. It was hardly believable. Everyone returned to what they were originally doing and decided to ignore the weirdos in the back.

Dani phased through the table and said, "Hi, Danny. Hi, Danny's friends." Then she plopped onto the spot Reid would be sitting. Reid happened to be returning from refills at that moment. He sighed, knowing he wouldn't get his seat back, and took a chair from an empty table.

"I thought I'd drop by. See how things are going." Dani said.

Tucker spoke first, "Nothing much besides your usual ghosts attacks, plants taking over the world, and Vlad becoming the mayor of Amity."

Dani appeared concerned with the last fact. Danny reassured her that Vlad was too busy in his mansion to bother coming to Nasty Burger.

"Yeah… He only came once to get back at you for a prank," Tucker assured.

Dani smiled and went on about places she had visited since they last saw her. Everyone listened to some extent, but a notification dinged from Reid's phone. He checked it and an unknown number sent a video with a text message. Looking up at the table, he realized more people than him had gotten the same message. Then he noticed a few other people in the restaurant checking their phones as well. They murmured and showed what was on their screens to each other.

"What's wrong?" Dani asked with worry.

Reid held his breath as he stared at the message that read _"Look at that! There are superheroes in France?!" _He tapped on the video and watched. Someone had recorded Ladybug, Chat Noir, Lune, and Aquila fighting an akumatized villain. They mumbled French in awe. Then the camera shook from shock. The video became blurry from the jittering, but Reid could vaguely make out what happened. He looked up at his friends, who were just as concerned as him.

* * *

No words could calm Xack in such a state. He fidgeted and murmured and grumbled. He circled the room and every few laps, he would stomp his foot or grunt in anger. Arden sat on her bed, running out of things to say that could calm him. She twirled her necklace between her fingers, thinking.

When Xack accidentally hit his head against the wall, Arden stood up and tried walking him to sit beside her. He pushed her away.

"We can buy a new necklace," Arden suggested, "It will be just like the first one. I'll even pay this time!"

"No!" Xack had a twisted face. One with fury and frustration. Anxiety shook his body. He couldn't stay still but he wanted to find a spot to lie down in anger.

Arden looked up at him. Her eyes were filled with worry. Fear crept into her. She stayed still and stiff, nervous to move at all.

Xack let out a soft stream of air from his mouth. He tried to relax his body and sit down. But he still fidgeted.

With the calmest voice he could manage in his state, he said, "I don't want a replacement. I want to give her the one I intended to give her."

Arden hesitated, but said, "It's almost impossible that we'll see Kaetlyn again. The only thing you can do is mail it to her."

"No. I'll give the necklace to her in person," Xack insisted. He could tell that Arden didn't think it was possible. But she didn't know about the strange portals between Amit Park and Paris, France.

Ghosts were well known in Amity. Now they slipped into Paris using portals. Lune passed through Amity and Paris using them. If another one could open, Xack could see Kaetlyn. He couldn't stay though, sadly.

"How about going to the coffee shop?"

Xack looked up. Arden looked at him with sad yet hopeful eyes.

He stood up and said, "Nevermind. I'll go home," before leaving.

Arden stood still with her head low. She clenched her fists. She didn't know if she should leave him be or chase after him. She wanted to do something. Kaetlyn helped her when Chloe bullied her and became her friend. Xack was always nice. People only feared him because of his intimidating presence. Arden was once a part of those people.

She twirled her necklace. She couldn't do much to help her friends. And what she could do, they didn't want. Xack only wanted the original necklace he bought. Kaetlyn talked to Arden less and less the longer she stayed in Amity. Reid was nice, but he and Arden weren't too close with each other. Everyone else ignored her. And she was too shy to change that.

The front door creaked open and swung shut. Arden's little brother announced his return from playing with his friends. Footsteps neared her room and his head popped in.

"Hi! I came to see how you were doing?" He asked.

Arden put on a smile and said, "I'm doing fine! You go and eat or something."

Her brother nodded and left. Even Lune had to help with Arden's family issues.

She groaned. Nothing much came to mind when thinking of times she helped herself or stood up for things on her own. She huffed. The urge scream tempted her. Instead, she took her wallet and slipped it in the pocket of her skirt. She announced her leaving as she closed the front door and took the elevator to the first floor.

Outside, there were plenty of people. So much noise filled the streets that she couldn't think, which was good. Shopping should distract her long enough to forget her problems. But the roads were blocked off. Or the ones around her.

People screamed and panicked at the sight of an Akuma. Police cleared everyone out to the other side of the blocked roads. Police cars acted as barriers to keep the civilians at a safe distance.

The Akuma landed on the ground, holding Chat Noir's staff back with their nunchucks. They wore clothes mimicking a ninja's. Arden watched, forgetting the danger she was in and worried more for Char Noir. Only when Aquila swooped down and picked her did she remember.

He flew her to the other side of the barriers and scolded her by saying, "Weren't you paying attention?! Stay away from any Akumas you see!"

"S-sorry…" Arden apologized. Aquila seemed stressed. Why he got so worked up over her safety confused her. To him, she was just another helpless civilians.

"Go home. You're safer there than here." He told her before flying back to the fight to help Ladybug, Lune, and Chat Noir.

Arden watched the heroes with a melancholy look. They worked so hard to keep a whole city safe. Yet Arden couldn't even keep herself safe.

She turned and went home. Her skirt seemed light somehow. Then she gasped and checked her pockets. Her wallet had vanished. She traced backward, hoping to find that she only dropped it somewhere on the sidewalk.

The wallet had fallen out, but in the middle of the fight where the Akuma was. She could see it laying on the pavement. It wasn't too close to the actual fight. Only within the area blocked off. Arden would have preferred to wait, but she kept a lot of money in there.

Looking around, most of the police were in their cars or standing by one. They all watched the fight and rooted for the heroes' victory.

Arden nervously approached the cars. No one noticed her yet. She climbed onto the hood of a car to climb over. The driver shouted at her to get off and leave. She hurried and sprinted for her wallet. Other officers shouted at her and a few ran after her.

She stopped and picked up the wallet. She turned around as she put the wallet in her pocket. Two officers ran towards her. Then she realized how much trouble she would be in if they caught her.

Luckily for her, they didn't get to her in time. Unluckily for her, it was because the Akuma's attack missed the heroes and was coming in Arden's direction. She dipped out of the way, but now she was too deep in the area to get out. Too many weapons and attacks flew around to be able to get out safely. Instead, Arden found what she hoped would be the safest spot behind a public bench.

The villain held her arm in the air. His weapon changed from a pair of nunchucks into a shiny katana. They swung their sword at Chat Noir. He blocked with his staff, but the force was strong enough to send him flying backward.

Ladybug wrapped the string of her yoyo around his ankle to pull him safely back onto the ground. Aquila flapped his bronze wings to create a powerful gust of wind at the villain. They skidded several feet backward. Then they charged at Aquila and sliced their sword through the air, creating winds twice as powerful as Aquila's attacked. He flew out of the way. Lune leaped away.

The wind blew straight at Arden. Dirt kicked up from the ground, stinging her eyes. The bench flew away from the power. The wind lifted Arden from the ground and threw her into the brick wall behind her. She screamed in fear, but only until her head hit the brick and she fell unconscious. Then she collapsed on the ground.

Aquila's eyes widened. Then his eyebrows furrowed and he bared his teeth. He turned to the villain, who cared more about finishing off the heroes. Arden should have stayed put. She should have listened to him.

Aquila yelled at the villain, "How dare you!"

Lune flinched at the venom spewing from his words. She looked back at Arden, wanting to run to her and see if she would be fine. But Ladybug made it there first. That left Chat Noir and Lune to handle Aquila's fury.

He fired countless bronze arrows at the villain, who could easily block them with their large sword. Aquila took to the air and became a brown blur flying around the villain. Arrows fired from all directions. Some almost hit his companions.

"Aquila, calm down! You're going to hurt someone!" Lune yelled at him just before hopping away from an incoming arrow, "Aquila!"

The heroes were too distracted to notice a second civilian hiding in the background. One with blond hair and wearing a sports jersey. Their golden-brown eyes watched with an unsettling grin. The girl had changed the plan, but it would end in the same outcome. A few things needed to be pushed forward is all. They took out their phone and started recording what they knew would happen next.

They snickered with triumph as Aquila finally calmed. He remained still as gravity gently tugged him back to the earth. Chat Noir and Ladybug leaped back into action against the villain, but Lune noticed something strange about Aquila. Something unsettling.

He didn't move. His body was relaxed. Lune cautiously approached him from behind, holding her hand out. She tried getting a looks at his face, but couldn't get a good angle. Hesitantly, she gently placed her hand on his shoulder. His head turned. Then his body. He faced her with strange eyes. Aquila stared right at her, but his eyes didn't focus on her.

Lune stuttered out his name. Aquila didn't react. She repeated herself, but it was the same outcome. Arden being knocked unconscious shouldn't have affected him so much. Aquila didn't know her. Unless he met her in his civilian life.

"Aquila…" Lune tried again, "Are- What's wrong?"

He stayed a statue while Chat Noir and Ladybug's attempts to beat the villain played in the distance. The dead gaze from Aquila quickly became unsettling.

Lune gasped in fear when Aquils clutched onto her arm and flew away. Lune screamed as her teammates shrunk below her. Then the roofs of buildings. In seconds Aquila had taken Lune higher than the clouds. The air became thin, but not impossible to breathe.

She screamed and shouted at Aquila. She swung her arm and gripped onto his. She yelled and shrieked and demanded that he fly back down and let her go. Aquila didn't listen. His eyes were unfocused. Nothing she said made it through to him.

It seemed as if they would be flying for a while, but a portal opened ahead of them. The other side had nothing. It was dark. It gave Lune a horrible feeling in her stomach. Aquila didn't flinch or waver. He sped up and flew straight into the portal. As soon as they entered, the portal closed its mouth and trapped them inside its pitch black stomach.

* * *

A/N: Not as soon as I would have liked, but I did it! I'm able to work on NLNAE again! Things are still hectic though. But I'll do my best to post every Saturday


	59. My Life, No Alter Ego (Part 1)

A/N: I posted a day early because it'll be busy this weekend. I'll try to post again next Saturday too.

Thank you!

* * *

The scent of bleach greeted Arden as she awoke. The back of her head pounded. A steady beep filled her ears. She sat up and felt the cushion of a mattress. The floors, walls, and ceiling were white. Her blankets and pillows were white. The medical equipment beside her as well.

A young boy's gasp brought Arden's attention to her brother. He hurried to her side and leaned over the medical bed to hug her. She returned the hug. The clacking of more footsteps echoed as they neared. Her parents came to her wearing relief. They spoke and expressed their worry, but Arden's mind was elsewhere. Her head ached more when she tried thinking too hard.

"What happened?" She asked.

Her mother answered, "The police said you ran right into an Akuma attack. You hit your head during the fight and fell unconscious."

"We were all scared!" Her brother said.

Colors swarmed Arden's mind. She remembered Aquila flying her to safety. Then remembering running to get her wallet. The Akuma attacked the heroes, but it hit Arden instead. After that moment, she couldn't recall anything else.

Her parents told her what the doctors said about her condition and when she can leave, but Arden paid no attention to their words. Instead, she silently scolded herself for putting herself in danger and causing more problems. Once again, she had to rely on others to save her.

* * *

Lune screamed and yelled at Aquila, but he didn't listen. Ahead of them grew a portal big enough for both of them to go through. Aquila didn't waver at the ominous sight. He flew straight through into pitch black.

The sliver of light shrank as the portal closed and swallowed both of them. Aquila let go of Lune and she stumbled to the floor. It didn't seem like there should even be a floor. She could fine, but everything around her was dark. She couldn't make out an up or down or how big the strange place was. It was like a void. Something cold and infinite with stale air and no noise other than Lune's shaking breath.

She looked up at Aquila, who still had a dead gaze. He didn't look down at her, but straight ahead. Lune clumsily got up and stared at him. She waved her hand past his face. Aquila didn't react. She backed away, her heart pounding and her hands shaky.

"Greetings."

Lune whipped around. Jayden stood in front of her with an unsettling grin. Too many questions flood her mind. She couldn't pick what to ask first.

"With you here, your friends will soon be searching for you." Jayden held out his hand, a portal appearing behind him. It led into a lab full of expensive and high-end tech, but it was too large to belong to the Fentons.

A man stood on the other side. Vlad Plasmius; A rich man with ghost DNA fused with his human DNA. And an arch enemy to Danny. In his human form, he is Vlad Masters. But in his ghost form, he had pale blue skin and red eyes with his evil smile revealing fangs.

He stepped through the portal. Then it closed behind him. Jayden magically opened another portal. One that led to Paris.

"Danny Phantom should be here shortly. Trust me," Jayden said.

Vlad thanked him. But they were hardly allies. He flew through the portal and it closed behind him. Now Jayden focused solely on Lune. His golden-brown eyes locked onto Lune's. She quickly backed away and bumped into Aquila. He gripped her forearms, holding her in place.

* * *

Danny and Dani each carried Reid in the air by an arm. He had insisted on going to Paris with them and it wouldn't hurt to have a translator. Sam and Tucker stayed in Amity to handle the portal back home and in case Kaetlyn showed up.

Hopefully Reid would see that everything was fine and Paris' heroes could take care of the problem. The Akuma from the video had been beaten and the city continued as usual. Reid, annoyingly, still didn't ease up.

"There's nothing wrong. Lune and the others have everything under control," Danny told Reid.

"But that video showed Aquila taking Lune somewhere in the middle of the fight. Something could have happened!"

They kept flying. All three were invisible as they flew just above the roofs. They passed by a hospital, which usually wouldn't be important, but Reid wanted Dani and Danny to place him on the ground so he could go inside. He saw Arden looking outside an open window and felt like checking on her. It was possible she also had an idea of what happened to Lune.

The doctors let him visit her and he searched for her room. He opened the door. Arden didn't react. Reid walked inside and walked towards her. She heard his footsteps and turned around. She paused at the sight of him.

"R-R-Reid?! Since when did you come back?"

"I uh… were in England visiting family," Reid said, "We had a spare day and decided to visit Paris."

"Really? I wish you told me… We could have planned something fun!"

"We could… But what happened to you?"

Arden looked around as if just realizing she was hooked up to medical equipment. With a nervous chuckle, she admitted shamefully, "I got knocked out in the middle of an Akuma attack…"

Reid wanted to immediately ask about Lune but waited until after he heard about her condition and health. After she repeated what the doctors and her parents told her, he asked, "Do you know what happened to Lune and Aquila?"

Arden's face scrunched into confusion, "No? What happened? I must have passed out before I saw anything."

Reid's anxiety multiplied. He backed out of the room as he said, "You know, why don't you lookitup? IhavetogonowsoI'llseeyoulater!"

He hurried to the front door and out of the building. He turned into the alleyway where Danny and Dani were hiding. Before they could ask anything, he told them they had to keep looking. They each took an arm and turned invisible before taking off. They flew for a few minutes longer without coming across anything. Both ghosts' ghost sense went off with blue mist escaping his mouth.

Danny warned them, "It's coming from on top of- oof!"

Something hit them and they fell to the ground. Danny and Dani caught themselves, but lost grip of Reid, screaming. Dani zoomed down and grabbed his ankles, having some trouble slowing down. They stopped a few feet above the pavement. Dani carefully placed him on the ground. He fell back and stood up as Danny regrouped with them.

In front of them, Vlad Plasimius hovered inches above the ground. People began to gather. They were in the middle of an intersection with heads peering through and rolling down windows. The riders in cars stuck between the ghosts and Reid scurried out and to the safety of the crowd. Police sirens blared with an officer shouting through the microphone in French. Vlad, Danny, and Dani didn't react.

"I'll… try to handle the public…" Reid said as he backed away from Vlad.

Danny wished him luck. Reid knew he would need it.

Dani already stood in a defensive position against Vlad. Danny made sure he stood in front of her as he talked to him.

"What are you doing here, Vlad?" Danny bellowed.

"What," Vlad drew out his words, "Can't an uncle visit his nephew?"

"I'm not usually fond of family gatherings. Especially one with you!"

Vlad shrugged, "Too bad. And I was hoping to stay long enough for the food." He held his hand out with a pink light glowing from it, "Why don't you come to tell me goodbye!"

A laser shot from his hand. Dani and Danny dodged it but it barely missed Reid by hitting the brick above him. Reid flinched. The crowd around him gasped and screamed.

"You're not making my job easy!" He shouted at the ghosts.

"Sorry, but our job isn't that easy either!" Dani retorted as she fired a green laser at Vlad, which missed.

Vlad's hand glowed pink again and created a giant pink pan made of ghost energy. It swung across the intersection and hit the two ghosts. It repelled them yards down the road. As Danny and Dani got up, Vlad duplicated himself and his copies surrounded them in a circle. The duo took off into the air. The copies and the real Vlad quickly followed.

Reid watched them fly off. He paused for a moment. All three ghosts quickly became blobs. Then specks. Then nothing.

"They… They're coming back for me," He spoke to himself, "Right?"

In the air, Vlad fired attacks. The duo avoided or blocked them. One they found a chance, they exchanged their own chain of attacks. Pink and green lights flashed and were shot in all directions. Vlad's duplicates were eventually nothing, but the duo was starting to become tired.

Reid did his best to explain to the police what exactly was happening. He didn't study French as long as Kaetlyn had, so there were a few miscommunications to work through. The crowd had dispersed some, but there was no doubt that they had enough time to take videos and pictures. First Akumas in Amity, then ghosts in Paris.

When Reid finally finished with the officers, he called Sam and Tucker from his earphones. Exhausted from the subpar French, he lazily explained to them the current situation.

"What do you mean they're fighting Vlad?!" Sam exclaimed.

"You see..." Reid didn't know himself, "I _did _tell you something was wrong."

"Now we definitely need to find Kaetlyn," Tucker said, "She knows more about Paris than the rest of us."

Reid fell silent. If Kaetlyn was gone and Vlad somehow made it to Paris _without _the use of the group's machine, something much worse than what he expected was going on. At least now maybe his friends would be fully sold on the idea of finding Lune and Aquila.

"Is that those superheroes?!" Someone yelled, pointing at the sky.

Squinting, Reid could see a giant pink laser firing at an angle down the road. There was a faint green light caught in the attack.

"Aaaand… Danny fell."

"What?!" Sam shouted.

Reid ripped out his earphones and shoved them in his pockets as he ran in the direction of the light. The closer he got, the more people were running the opposite way with worried and fearful looks. A few then pointed out Ladybug and Chat Noir, who were hurrying toward the ghosts. Reid couldn't keep up with their superhuman speed and lagged behind. But he kept going.

* * *

Vlad flew higher into the air. Danny charged at him. Before he could get close, Vlad's fists glowed pink, then a giant pink laser fired from his hands. Danny stopped and formed a green shield, but it quickly shattered from the power of the ghost ray and he was pushed along the painful current.

It burned Danny and sent agonizing pain through his body. He heard a faint scream from Dani. She called out his name. He couldn't fly out of the current to help her and instead was drive into the ground, leaving a trail of dirt under the broken pavement. He hit a light post somewhere in the crash. The metal left a part of his back stinging.

The ghost ray stopped. Danny could hear terrified citizens screaming and running away over the sizzling sound coming from his body. It burned. Like he had been thrown into a fire pit. The heat coursed through his body and ignited his blood. He was overheating, which shocked him considering he was a ghost. But attacks from other ghosts affected him differently than normal blows from a human would.

Vlad floated down with a horrifyingly confident grin on his face. He crossed his arms with his cape lightly blowing in the wind, doubling his size. His red eyes believed he had won. And with buildings falling into piles of rubble from Danny's crash, it would appear as such.

Danny tried standing up to punch the look off of Vlad's face. But as soon as he moved, Vlad zoomed at him and clutched his shirt, raising him above his head. Danny struggled to escape. His skin tingled and his insides were melting. Almost all of his strength had left him.

Vlad laughed at Danny's attempts, "You managed to beat me last time, but your luck would only last so long before I could finally _destroy you."_

"You probably could have if you remembered me!" Dani yelled as she charged at Vlad.

Without looking away from Danny, he replied, "I promise you, I haven't."

His body stretched apart as a clone detached from his body. The clone quickly rushed at Dani and retrained her. As she struggled, pink electricity engulfed her. Danny yelled her name as she screamed. The electricity stopped. The screaming stopped. But she had fallen unconscious.

Vlad chuckled, "I can take her back and start over on trying to replicate your DNA. But now I wonder if that will be a waste of time considering I currently have you at my mercy."

Danny growled. He directed all of his strength into his palm. It started to glow a soft green. Vlad hadn't noticed. He wouldn't expect it. But neither of them had expected a metal staff to hit Vlad in his head, causing him to lose his grip on Danny.

Danny fell to his knees. He followed the staff as it retracted into a normal size. A teenager dressed in black spandex held the staff. He wore ears and a belt to mimic a cat. Beside him stood a girl the same age wearing red spandex with black spots. Like a ladybug.

They leapt off the roof and landed in front of Danny. The girl wielded a Yoyo and the boy his staff. Danny recognized them from fighting The Box King. They were Ladybug and Chat Noir.

Ladybug shouted something in French. Vlad didn't react to her words. Then she sighed as if realizing communicating would be a challenge. Luckily, Reid was just catching up with them.

He shouted in French at Ladybug and Chat Noir, "Vlad's a ghost too! He's who we're after!"

"Got it!" Chat shouted back, "Leave it to me, M'lady!" And he ran in to attack. He occupied Vlad while Ladybug helped Danny up. Reid rushed to them to do the same.

"His copy has Dani," Danny said through aching grunts.

Reid briefly explained it to Ladybug. She turned to Vlad's clone holding an unconscious Dani. She nodded and said, "We'll get her back safe," Then hurried off to fight.

Reid kept Danny on his feet. They watched Chat Noir fight the real Vlad while Ladybug easily got rid of the clone. She held Dani in her arms and hurried back. Dani didn't have any physical injuries, thankfully. Ladybug gently placed her on the ground beside Reid and Danny.

"You two find a safe place for you and your friend. We can handle this."

"Wait," Danny interrupted as Ladybug turned away, "I can help too. I've fought Vlad before."

Reid translated to his best abilities.

"No," Ladybug said with a firm voice, "You're injured."

Reid continued to translate.

"I'm always getting beat up. I'm used to it," Danny said, "Look! I can move no problem!" He winced as he stretched his back, "And I can fly."

Ladybug thought of a response. Chat Noir's struggle persuaded her.

"Allons-y."

"Hey I know _that_ word!" Danny said before flying off.

Reid stood back and watched the three of them fight against Vlad. Ladybug and Chat Noir always had such outstanding teamwork. They stood a better chance with Danny's ghost powers, but speaking different languages would be something to work around. Reid shouted translations as quickly and best he could when he noticed someone struggling. It helped. It kept them from being utterly defeated by Vlad.

During the fight, Dani started to come to. Reid noticed this and crouched and sat on his knees.

Weakly, Dani asked, "What happened…?"

Reid responded, "Vlad knocked you out, but Danny, Ladybug, and Chat Noir are fighting him now."

"Ladybug? Chat Noir?" He sprung up. She saw just what Reid had told her. "I have to help them!" She shouted as she ran off.

"No- Wait!" Reid got up and chased her, "Aren't you hurt?"

"Not as bad as Danny!" She jumped up and took off. Reid stopped running. He sighed and put in his earphones. He called Sam and Tucker, who immediately bombarded him with questions and bursts of frustration.

_Dani really is Danny's clone… _Reid thought as Sam yelled at him. He continued watching the fight. Ladybug's yoyo wrapped around Vlad's arm. Then Danny fired a ghost ray. Vlad flew up to dodge and grabbed the string of the yoyo. He spun in circles until Ladybug lost her grip. Dani hurried and caught her before she crashed. Ladybug thanked her and they returned to the battle.

Dani and Danny fought Vlad in the air. Danny landed a punch hard enough to send him to the ground. Chat Noir took the chance to engage in close combat. Ladybug followed right behind, leaving Vlad without time to use the more powerful onslaught of his powers.

Ladybug threw her yoyo again. Vlad turned intangible and the string wrapped around Chat Noir. Vlad flew off but didn't get far before Danny and Dani surrounded him.

"What was that about being able to destroy me," Danny said.

"Obviously with me here, that would be impossible," Dani added.

Vlad snarled. He fired ghost rays from either hand. Danny dodged, but Dani got hit and fell from the air. Vlad turned to Danny, ready to attack. A yoyo wrapped around his ankle and pulled him to the ground. Danny grabbed the same ankle and helped so Vlad couldn't turn intangible to escape.

They quickly neared the ground. Dani got up. She asked for Chat Noir's staff. He understood when she pointed at it and handed it to her. Dani turned back to Vlad and waited until he hit the ground, then shouted for Danny to get out of the way. Once he did, her hand glowed green with ghost energy. The energy spread to the staff. She threw it at Vlad with immense power. It caught onto his cape and flew him into a brick wall. He couldn't rip his cape from the staff.

The four heroes surrounded him, their shadows cast over his nervous face. Danny clutched Vlad's shirt. Vlad held his hands in surrender and added a nervous chuckle.

"How did you get into Paris?" Danny asked. His tone was dark and furious.

"I'm a man with money," Vlad tried a grin, "I bought a plane ticket."

"Wouldn't you be busy as the mayor?"

Footsteps approached from behind them. Ladybug and Chat Noir parted for Reid to walk through. "I have some questions too," He said as he kneeled, "Like where is Lune? And how did you get here? Because I don't believe your excuse either!"

"Like a bunch of kids could make me talk."

Dani's hands glowed with a sinister look on her face. The light illuminated her face to add an intimidating effect. Danny and Reid slowly turned from her and to Vlad, whose forehead sweat and hands shook. After what he's done, he had a right to fear her.

With a growl, he reluctantly said, "Alright alright! A woman opened a portal for me to travel through."

"A woman?" Reid asked.

With Vlad hesitant to say more, Dani held up her glowing hand to his face.

"A ghost! She lives in her own world. It's not like the ghost zone."

Everyone exchanged looks. Reid translated for Ladybug and Chat Noir. They discussed who this woman could be and what she could want. Danny mentioned chasing a ghost woman once with golden jewelry and Egyptian clothing. Reid remembered as well. They had never seen that ghost before then.

"It's a stretch, but it's possible?" Reid said.

Sam and Tucker were listening through Reid's earphones. They added their comments and theories. Reid would relay them. As they continued, Vlad had the chance to pull the staff out of the wall. He placed it on the ground and turned intangible. It wasn't until Ladybug pointed it out when the rest turned around. But they only saw an empty spot where Vlad should be.

Reid growled, "He didn't even say anything about Lune!"

"Is she that important to you?" Dani asked.

Reid hesitated. He stuttered out an excuse, "W-well… It would be a big deal for a superhero to go missing. And it was another hero that took her. It's worrying."

Understanding the word "Lune" and Reid's tone of voice, Ladybug and Chat Noir agreed that they would help find Lune too.

"We've been looking for her and Aquila since we defeated the Akuma." Ladybug said.

Relief eased his pain, but Reid wouldn't be able to relax until they found Lune safe.

* * *

Lune squirmed to escape Aquila's grip. He didn't budge. Jayden approached her. She stared at him with terrified eyes. He stared at her, amused by her fear. With just a glance at Aquila, he let go of one of her arms. She immediately threw a punch, knocking Aquila backward. Jayden grabbed her wrist. She held her fist up.

"Tell me what's going on," Lune ordered, "Now! Or I'll hit you! And I don't want to!"

"You are a loyal one. Like your kwami," Jayden said as he pulled off Lune's bracelet.

She screamed, but she couldn't get the miraculous back. White light flashed and she was in her normal attire. She couldn't do anything. The miraculous had her superhuman strength, speed, and agility. Without it, she was only Kaetlyn.

Lunna hung her head low, hovering beside Jayden's shoulder. He admired the miraculous. He lightly tapped on one of the jewels. Kaetlyn stared at Lunna. Her eyes begged for her kwami to do something. She couldn't understand. It made no sense.

"You took exceptional care for this miraculous. Except for the missing jewel I suppose," Jayden said, "You had lost that fifth jewel a long time ago. Yet you never bothered searching for it."

"Jayden," Kaetlyn's words became a cry for help. A beg for mercy. Her words yelled for someone to give her answers. For this to be a nightmare that she could easily wake up from.

Jayden glanced away from the miraculous. Then he smiled as if just realizing he had company.

"Ah, I forgot," He said, "Aquila, you may take your leave. Maybe look for that man, Vlad Masters, and see if he has defeated Danny Phantom and his friends."

A portal opened behind Aquila. It revealed the bright sky and clouds. Aquila turned and headed for the portal. Kaetlyn rushed after him. She had to get her friends. Aquila stretched his wings and hit Kaetlyn. She fell backward. Aquila flew out and the portal closed.

"No… I cannot have you leave yet," Jayden smiled. It sent chills through Kaetlyn. "I have a gift to give." He took out a jewel. One the same size as those in the miraculous. It had the same color. The same shade of purple. It was the missing jewel.

He held it between his fingers. Staring at it, his eyes glowed. And a dark green spread from his fingertips into the jewel. It took over the jewel.

"Wait…" Kaetlyn said as he placed the jewel in its spot on the bracelet, "No- Wait- What are you doing?!" Panic edged her voice.

All five jewels glowed once the fifth was placed. One glowed green and four glowed purple. Then two glowed green, then three, then four. The green light stretched out and consumed the purple light of the fifth jewel. Jayden grinned. He looked up and stared at Kaetlyn. Each step he took forward, she took back.

A portal opened behind her. She stopped. It led to miles above the ocean. Kaetlyn turned away from the sight to see Jayden grab her wrist.

"I would wear this myself," He said as he slipped the bracelet over her hand, "However, I feel you would do a much better job."

As soon as the bracelet was around her wrist, Kaetlyn stopped struggling. Her mind became foggy. Her thoughts were broken and messy. A foreign voice spoke to her. A woman's. But it came from Jayden's mouth. It gave her orders. It told her a few simple words. And he listened to them.

"Lunna, moon rise."

Tears formed around Lunna's eyes as the miraculous sucked her inside. She couldn't fight against it. She couldn't fight against her master. And because of that, she controlled Kaetlyn.


	60. My Life, No Alter Ego (Part 2)

Only the steady hum from outside filled the silence in the taxi. Arden's father hadn't said anything since they entered the car. And she didn't feel very talkative. There were too many thoughts in her head to focus on forming a sentence. Reid had appeared so suddenly. He somehow even knew what hospital she was staying in. Then he mentioned something happening to Lune and Aquila, but left without explaining.

She took her phone from her pocket and called Reid. It shouldn't be too hard to get a hold of him since he was in Paris. The phone rang. And it rang. Arden's shoulders slumped and she tried not to wince with her father sitting next to her. When the call went to voicemail, she hung up and put her phone away. Resting her head on the window, she couldn't wait to go home and hide in her room.

* * *

Jayden screamed in frustration. He watched Vlad get beaten by the heroes and run away as soon as he got the chance. He was even stupid enough to give away her existence to the enemy before escaping.

Ladybug and Chat Noir weren't supposed to arrive so early. Jayden foolishly put his trust in someone useless! He didn't properly plan for any alterations in his plan!

The only good so far was that he could finally ditch Hawk Moth. He did not need his Akumas anymore.

Looking to the side, Jayden stared at Lune and Aquila. They were still, waiting for orders. Neither could break out of his control.

Jayden didn't need Hawk Moth's Akumas anymore. He had two heroes.

A ghost peeled away from Jayden. His brown eyes became green and he fell on his knees. The ghost- The _woman _floated around the void as she silently went through her plans.

Jayden clumsily got up. His glare could kill.

"I had said I didn't want to be involved!" Hayden spat.

"If you are wise, you will stop talking," The woman had a powerful tone fueling her words. She didn't bother looking at him.

"You're infuriating."

"I shall not be spoken to that way!" She stiffened her pose and flew higher to glare down at Jayden. He looked down and crossed his arms.

"You may have status, but you're _dead. _You don't rule Egypt anymore, _you're highness," _Jayden mocked the title, "That man you sent after Danny Phantom was too distracted at the idea of beating him, but I figured out who you are. I read about you for a history project," Jayden dug his fingers into his arms from her terrifying look, "Cleopatra"

The ghost woman glanced his way at the name, but ignored him and turned to Lune and Aquila. She opened a portal behind them and said, "Take out those heroes. And bring me Ladybug and Chat Noir's miraculouses."

With blank faces, they bowed and rushed out of the portal. When they left, the portal closed. And Cleopatra flew away from Jayden.

* * *

The group had split up. Danny and Dani flew with Reid in one direction. Ladybug and Chat Noir traveled in the other. That woman Vlad mentioned had something to do with the incident between Aquila and Lune. No one had any leads, but Ladybug said she knew someone who could help before splitting up. Hopefully, they would.

Reid checked all social media platforms he owned and more, hoping to find anything about Lune or Aquila the past few hours. The internet was filled with the video showing Aquila fly off with Lune. So many comments and so many news reports about a video barely a minute long. Reid started to think he knew more than the public.

"Who's that?" Dani asked. The boys followed her gaze to the air. Something dark flew through the air. It was later in Paris than it was in Amity. The sky was darker and made it difficult to make out any features of the person, but there's only one human that could fly like a bird.

Aquila folded his wings and dived at the group. The ghost abruptly stopped and avoided Aquila running into them. He stretched his wings out and let the air push against his metal wings, slowing him to a stop from hitting the ground. He looked up at the group. His eyes didn't focus on them. His face gave no hint of emotion. Something was wrong.

* * *

"It looks like we have some other heroes to help us, M'lady," Chat said as he and Ladybug leaped from roof to roof.

"I know…"

"Hm? What's wrong?"

Ladybug stopped. So did Chat Noir. He waited for an answer.

"I thought Lune returned to Paris. We've met 'Danny Phantom' before but now that I think about it, how can he get to Paris so quickly if he's from America?"

Chat couldn't come up with an answer.

"I can't help but feel there's something going on. Barely anything makes sense."

Chat's look went from worried to defensive. He held his staff and pointed it at Ladybug. She turned around and saw Lune standing there. She stared at them, but her eyes were unfocused. Her face was blank and frozen.

Ladybug spun her yoyo. Both were ready to fight. Lune held her arm out to the side. White light glowed and stretched from her hand. As the light dimmed, it left behind a large metal hammer in Lune's hand. One taller than a person. She grabbed the handle with both hands and swung it at Ladybug and Lune. They dodged just before it hit the roof, leaving cracks and a dent in the roof. It made the building shake.

"How is she wielding that?"

"We have worse things to worry about, Kitty!"

Lune swept the hammer at them. They jumped away. Chat extended his staff and swung it across.

"Get a taste of your own medicine!"

The staff hit her side. It pushed her off of the roof, but she held onto the handle of her hammer over the edge. The weight balanced hers. She swung up, picking up the hammer as she landed on the roof.

Ladybug's yoyo wrapped around her arms and tied them together. "What are you doing, Lune? We're not the enemy!" Ladybug's words didn't reach her.

Lune pulled against Ladybug and spun, running Ladybug into Chat. The yoyo unraveled and the two heroes fell down the building. Ladybug threw her yoyo at a lamp post and stopped their fall. The string unraveled and they fell from inches above the pavement.

Lune landed in front of them. With no emotion, she raised her hammer above her head. Chat and Ladybug rolled out of the way before it hit the floor. The yoyo wrapped around Lune's ankles. Ladybug pulled the string and Lune fell.

"Midnight Howl," Lune said monotonously. Before Ladybug reacted, Lune's deafening howl blew her down the road. She lost grip of the yoyo.

"LADYBUG!" Chat cried out.

Aquila dodged the ghost rays from Danny and Dani. He charged at them in the air and stretched his wings, hitting the ghosts and running them into a building. Rubble fell to the ground. Clouds of smoke slowly dispersed from the crash site. Aquila flew out. He scanned the area until he locked eyes with Reid hiding by a bench. Reid's heart jumped when he did.

As Aquila resided to charge, Danny landed a punch on his jaw. Aquila spun around and returned the punch. Danny turned intangible. The fist phased through his face. Aquila took off and Danny followed, firing ghost rays at him.

"Reid? What's going on?" Tucker asked from the earphones.

"Uh… W-we found Aquila," Reid watched the aerial battle between Aquila and Danny.

"Really?" Sam asked, "That was quick."

"It would be since he's the one chasing us…"

"What?!" Sam and Tucker exclaimed together.

"I don't know. He's hunting us down but I don't think he knows he's doing it," Reid said, "He's not acting normal."

Danny dodged all of Aquila's attacks. He started firing his own and Aquila flew back. He took out his bow and plucked a metal feather from his wings. Danny bolted for Aquila as he loaded the bow. When Aquila fired, Danny turned intangible. But it still hit him.

In an instant, all of his strength left him. Danny became woozy and exhausted. It became harder to stay in the air. Aquila only stood there and watched as Danny fell to the ground.

"Danny!" Reid shouted.

Light flashed and Danny was a human again. Reid leaped over the bench and raced towards Danny. He couldn't make it in time. He wasn't fast enough. And he felt horrible when he forgot about Dani. She swooped in and caught him at the last second. Reid stopped running and caught his breath. Dani carefully lay him on the bench. Reid hurried back to them.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked, "Reid? Hey!"

Reid then realized he was being spoken to, "Sorry, sorry. Danny's fine. He's just out for a while.

"That's it. We're coming over."

"What? No, we can handle this."

"Obviously not if Danny was beaten."

Then nothing. Reid said Sam's name, then Tucker's. He checked the earphones. They disconnected.

* * *

Lune chased them through the streets. Ladybug leaped onto the top of a light post while Lune went after Chat on the ground. She summoned her Lucky Charm. A sculpture of a stone turtle fell into her hands.

"Any ideas on what to do with it?" Chat called as he dodged Lune's hammer.

Examining it, Ladybug couldn't think of anything it could be useful for. Then if she couldn't use it, maybe it was meant for something else? She's had lucky charms that were meant to-

"That's it," Ladybug murmured, "Chat Noir! Can you distract Lune for a while?"

Before he could reply, Lune threw her hammer at the light post. It bent the metal and Ladybug fell. Chat jumped and caught her.

"Of course, bugaboo. Anything for mew!"

"What did I say about using that nickname?"

Lune picked up her hammer and readied for another attack. As she lifted the weapon over her shoulder, her bracelet started to beep. The second green jewel had stopped glowing.

"I can last for three minutes. You do what you have to," Chat told Ladybug as he readied his staff.

Ladybug thanked him before throwing her yoyo and swinging away. But Lune dropped her hammer and leaped up to snag the string. She pulled Ladybug down. Chat Noir extended his staff and pole-vaulted to high kick Lune. Ladybug landed safely on the ground and Lune hit the floor in pain.

"Cataclysm!" Chat shouted. Black energy bubbled in his hand. He darted for the hammer and swiped his hand across it. It turned to rust and crumbled into nothing.

"Nice work!" Ladybug praised.

Lune rammed her elbow into Chat Noir's stomach, sending him back. He grunted from the impact. Lune ran after him. From a roof, Ladybug's yoyo tied her hands together before she could attack. Ladybug pulled her across the road.

Lune stood up and began tug-of-war with the string. Ladybug wasn't strong enough and fell down, the string falling over a light post and cocooning Ladybug.

Chat extended his staff at Lune, but she jumped away then untied her hands. She held onto the end of the string and stared blankly at Chat. He stood defensively and spun his staff to block any potential attacks.

He waited until Lune bolted for him. As she curved around him, he swiped his staff to trip her. But she jumped over and quickly changed direction. She ran circles around him too quickly to react. Chat dropped his staff and Lune and cocooned him in the string like she did Ladybug. The string retracted and dragged him to hang upside down from the same light post Ladybug hung from.

They were trapped. Unable to move. Lune picked up Chat Noir's staff with one hand. She walked towards them. The walk turned into a speed walk. Then into a jog. Then into a sprint. She readied the staff and would have hit them if a green next didn't catch her.

Lune tripped over the net and struggled to claw her way free. The net had rope leading further down the street. It was connected to a gun that had launched the net, which was held by a teenaged girl with goth clothing and a short black ponytail. A boy in a yellow shirt and red hat ran ahead to free Chat Noir and Ladybug.

"I thought we'd find Danny and the others," Sam said to Tucker.

"It's hard tracking Danny's ghost-energy when he's thousands of miles away."

The yoyo was untangled and retracted back into Ladybug's yoyo. The French heroes hit the ground but faced no major injuries.

"But what do we do with Lune?" Tucker asked.

"I don't know… They were having trouble with Aquila too," Sam said.

"We can't do anything if we have to make sure Lune doesn't escape."

"Merci, vous deux," Ladybug said. Sam and Tucker exchanged looks. Then looked at Lune trapped in the net. Their only translator was broken.

* * *

Dani was good, but her skills weren't enough to fight Aquila. She had more bruises than him. She suffered more injuries than him. Aquila lost his bow, but he could still overpower her. And Reid couldn't do anything.

Sam and Tucker wouldn't pick up. He had no powers or gear. He couldn't do anything but make sure Danny stayed a safe distance away from the fight. He couldn't even call an ambulance.

Dani threw a powerful punch, then a kick. Both landed and left bruises, but Aquila didn't react in pain. It was like he was numb to any wounds given to him. But he reacted to the world around him. To an extent.

Reid threw a small piece of rubble at Aquila. Then he threw a second one. Aquila turned to Reid. He was a marionette. Dani fired a ghost ray and Aquila flew into a building. She zoomed for him. Aquila flew at her with the same speed.

_That was really all I could do…_

Being a human was useless. Being a human without superpowers was worse. They needed help.

Arden ate a snack at the dining table. Her head still hurt, but it was manageable. The TV played behind her. Her mother always watched the news when her friend was on as the anchor. But it wasn't her friend's voice that spoke. It was a different woman. Arden didn't pay attention to it until she heard her mother's gasps and soft "Oh no."

Arden turned and watched the screen. From a helicopter, a woman reported the incident the cameraperson recorded.

"It seems Aquila is fighting a young girl that could be an Akuma. Stay indoors until further notice...we...this…"

Arden tuned the voice out when she saw a boy in orange on the side of the screen. He seemed panicked. The boy was Reid.

At the hospital, he said something happened to Lune and Aquila. Were they fighting and Akuma?

Reid only watched Aquila and the girl fight. Aquila was winning, which should be a good thing. That's what Arden assumed until Reid threw rocks at Aquila, letting the girl attack. Reid couldn't have been akumatized. He knew who the heroes were. After how he acted in the hospital, Arden couldn't help but worry.

She stared at her mother. Her eyes were glued on the screen. Then Arden stared at the door. Last time, she got a concussion. And it must have rattled something the wrong way because Arden slowly rose from her chair and quietly went for the door. She opened it just enough to slide through and closed it silently.

Arden had no idea what to do, but this wasn't about her wallet. This involved her friend. She had to do it for Reid. She didn't want to fail again. She couldn't.

Dani crashed into the ground. She rolled out of the way of Aquila's fist and spun kick to hit his side. He lunged and caught her. She turned intangible and slipped away. She flew into the air and fired more ghost rays. All of them missed.

Aquila zoomed after her. He caught her and kicked her to the ground before she could phase out again.

"Dani!" Reid wailed.

Aquila floated to the hole the impact from Dani's crash had made. She didn't rise to attack him. It pained her to move.

Reid ran at Aquila, who stared at the defeated Dani. He didn't know what he was doing. He wasn't himself. But Reid had to stop him. He yelled as he got closer. He clenched his jaw and gritted his teeth. He tightened his fist and threw a punch. Aquila glanced up and reacted instantaneously.

He grabbed Reid's fist and threw him to the ground. Reid grunted when he hit the ground. He jumped back up and threw another sloppy punch. Aquila ducked and hit his side, then his abdomen. Reid coughed and kneeled. He wrapped his arms around his torso. Aquila picked Reid up by his collar. He couldn't break free of Aquila's grip.

Aquila balled his hand into a fist and pulled his arm back. His eyes stared into Reid. His emotionless brown eyes focused on Reid. Only for a moment. Then it became an uneasy gaze.

Reid cringed, turning his head away from Aquila's fist while still trying to pry his hand open. Nothing worked. Aquila threw his arm forwards.

"A-Aquila!"

He stopped inches away from Reid's face. He turned his head. Reid followed his gaze to see Arden staring at them in horror. But she couldn't run away. She had already brought attention to her.

"Y-y-yeah!" She shouted, "I said your name...!"

Aquila kept his eyes on her. He dropped Reid and bolted for Arden.

"No- Stop!"

Arden's wide eyes noticed the arms cuffs Aquila wore as he reached out for her. He took her and flew off.

_His miraculous._

Arden couldn't move. She couldn't breathe. She tried pushing him away just to get a full breath of air. But he let her go completely and watched her fall. Arden instinctively reached out for his arm and caught one arm cuff. It slid off and she continued falling.

Her screams echoed. She didn't know how high they were. She could hit the ground at any minute, but at least she helped.

Aquila fell unconscious as soon as the cuff slid off. He fell with her, a golden light slowly traveling across his body. Only half of his mask covered his face. It was the last face Arden would see. And it seemed familiar. She couldn't understand it, but she knew his face.

The roofs of buildings came into view. Fear took over her shock and she shrieked. Everything became silent.

It was dark. It was quiet. It had been accepted.

A soft wind blew. That was when Arden opened her eyes. A boy with white hair and in black spandex carried her bridal style. He looked beaten and exhausted. But he made sure to land safely.

Arden stood up and looked at him. Her eyes traveled along his arm to the arm he held. He had saved Aquila.

"Merci..."

The boy didn't react to her thanks and instead let go of Aquila before collapsing himself. Reid jogged up to them and said something in English. The boy gave him a thumbs up with his face in the ground.

Reid turned to Arden and asked, "Are you okay?! Why did you do that?"

"I-I..." She stared at his face. It was scraped from hitting the pavement. "I saw you on the news. You seemed... worried at the hospital so I thought-"

"Thank you."

"Huh?"

"Thank you so much for helping us."

Arden stopped. She had been useful for once. She didn't watch on the sideline. She didn't rely on others. She actually did something to help them.

Reid took the arm cuff from Arden's hand.

"What's this?" He asked.

"Oh. Uhm," She sniffed, "It was Aquila's. He has another one."

Reid followed Arden's finger to Aquila -still unconscious- on the ground. The light dimmed where his detransformation stopped. Half of his mask was gone. Reid seemed to recognize his face too.

He stomped toward him and snatched the other arm cuff. The outfit had been replaced with a green coat and gray pants. The black hair was covered in a beanie. The same one Kaetlyn gave to him.

He moaned as he awoke. As if it was only a bad dream that roused him. Reid kneeled and picked him up by the collar.

"Where's Lune!"

"...Mm…?"

Reid shook him, "You took her! What did you do with her!"

"Reid! Leave Xack alone!" Arden hurried over and kneeled beside Reid, "I know you don't like him but he wasn't himself!"

"You only just got here!"

"I've known him for years! He's my _best friend! _He wouldn't hurt anyone!"

"Look at what he did to me and _my _friends!"

Xack sluggishly grabbed Reid's arm, "I didn't want to," His voice was gravelly, "It… It was fuzzy. Someone told me to do it."

"Who?!" Reid's eyes burned.

"It was in my head. I couldn't control myself," He said, "Now can you shut up? Your voice is annoying."

Arden placed her hand on Reid's. He let go and stared at the floor. Xack was mind-controlled. It had to be the same woman that sent Vlad after them.

"Reid? Hey."

Reid left his thoughts and looked for the body to the voice. Then he realized it was Sam speaking to him from his earphones.

"Y-yeah… I'm here…" He stood up and walked until he was out of earshot.

Arden stayed by Xack. She couldn't think of anything to say.

Xack saw this and said, "I guess you want to know how I got a miraculous?"

Arden nodded.

While Xack answered her questions, Reid made sure to speak low as he said, "We stopped Aquila. Thanks to a friend. Where are you guys?"

"Me and Tucker just helped capture Lune. We don't know what to do."

Reid glanced back at Xack. He laid on his back and spoke casually to Arden. Then he glanced at Danny. He stayed in his ghost form as he rested.

"What exactly is Lune doing…?"

"She was fighting Ladybug and Chat Noir. She would have beat them if we didn't show up."

His eyebrows creased, "Then she's being controlled too…"

"We don't know how to fix that."

Reid paused. Answering would mean revealing her identity. But she would at least be out of that woman's control.

"You... need to take her miraculous. Ladybug or Chat Noir might know what it is."

"Okay. Thanks," Sam paused, "And how's Danny?"

Reid let out a weak chuckle, "He's fine now. We all need a rest is all."

"Come meet us after you handle Lune…"

Then he hung the steady hum from outside filled the silence in the taxi. Arden's father hadn't said anything since they entered the car. And she didn't feel very talkative. There were too many thoughts in her head to focus on forming a sentence. Reid had appeared so suddenly. He somehow even knew what hospital she was staying in. Then he mentioned something happening to Lune and Aquila, but left without explaining.

She took her phone from her pocket and called Reid. It shouldn't be too hard to get a hold of him since he was in Paris. The phone rang. And it rang. Arden's shoulders slumped and she tried not to wince with her father sitting next to her. When the call went to voicemail, she hung up and put her phone away. Resting her head on the window, she couldn't wait to go home and hide in her room.

* * *

Jayden screamed in frustration. He watched Vlad get beaten by the heroes and run away as soon as he got the chance. He was even stupid enough to give away her existence to the enemy before escaping.

Ladybug and Chat Noir weren't supposed to arrive so early. Jayden foolishly put his trust in someone useless! He didn't properly plan for any alterations in his plan!

The only good so far was that he could finally ditch Hawk Moth. He did not need his Akumas anymore.

Looking to the side, Jayden stared at Lune and Aquila. They were still, waiting for orders. Neither could break out of his control.

Jayden didn't need Hawk Moth's Akumas anymore. He had two heroes.

A ghost peeled away from Jayden. His brown eyes became green and he fell on his knees. The ghost- The _woman _floated around the void as she silently went through her plans.

Jayden clumsily got up. His glare could kill.

"I had said I didn't want to be involved!" Hayden spat.

"If you are wise, you will stop talking," The woman had a powerful tone fueling her words. She didn't bother looking at him.

"You're infuriating."

"I shall not be spoken to that way!" She stiffened her pose and flew higher to glare down at Jayden. He looked down and crossed his arms.

"You may have status, but you're _dead. _You don't rule Egypt anymore, _you're highness," _Jayden mocked the title, "That man you sent after Danny Phantom was too distracted at the idea of beating him, but I figured out who you are. I read about you for a history project," Jayden dug his fingers into his arms from her terrifying look, "Cleopatra"

The ghost woman glanced his way at the name, but ignored him and turned to Lune and Aquila. She opened a portal behind them and said, "Take out those heroes. And bring me Ladybug and Chat Noir's miraculouses."

With blank faces, they bowed and rushed out of the portal. When they left, the portal closed. And Cleopatra flew away from Jayden.

* * *

The group had split up. Danny and Dani flew with Reid in one direction. Ladybug and Chat Noir traveled in the other. That woman Vlad mentioned had something to do with the incident between Aquila and Lune. No one had any leads, but Ladybug said she knew someone who could help before splitting up. Hopefully, they would.

Reid checked all social media platforms he owned and more, hoping to find anything about Lune or Aquila the past few hours. The internet was filled with the video showing Aquila fly off with Lune. So many comments and so many news reports about a video barely a minute long. Reid started to think he knew more than the public.

"Who's that?" Dani asked. The boys followed her gaze to the air. Something dark flew through the air. It was later in Paris than it was in Amity. The sky was darker and made it difficult to make out any features of the person, but there's only one human that could fly like a bird.

Aquila folded his wings and dived at the group. The ghost abruptly stopped and avoided Aquila running into them. He stretched his wings out and let the air push against his metal wings, slowing him to a stop from hitting the ground. He looked up at the group. His eyes didn't focus on them. His face gave no hint of emotion. Something was wrong.

* * *

"It looks like we have some other heroes to help us, M'lady," Chat said as he and Ladybug leaped from roof to roof.

"I know…"

"Hm? What's wrong?"

Ladybug stopped. So did Chat Noir. He waited for an answer.

"I thought Lune returned to Paris. We've met 'Danny Phantom' before but now that I think about it, how can he get to Paris so quickly if he's from America?"

Chat couldn't come up with an answer.

"I can't help but feel there's something going on. Barely anything makes sense."

Chat's look went from worried to defensive. He held his staff and pointed it at Ladybug. She turned around and saw Lune standing there. She stared at them, but her eyes were unfocused. Her face was blank and frozen.

Ladybug spun her yoyo. Both were ready to fight. Lune held her arm out to the side. White light glowed and stretched from her hand. As the light dimmed, it left behind a large metal hammer in Lune's hand. One taller than a person. She grabbed the handle with both hands and swung it at Ladybug and Lune. They dodged just before it hit the roof, leaving cracks and a dent in the roof. It made the building shake.

"How is she wielding that?"

"We have worse things to worry about, Kitty!"

Lune swept the hammer at them. They jumped away. Chat extended his staff and swung it across.

"Get a taste of your own medicine!"

The staff hit her side. It pushed her off of the roof, but she held onto the handle of her hammer over the edge. The weight balanced hers. She swung up, picking up the hammer as she landed on the roof.

Ladybug's yoyo wrapped around her arms and tied them together. "What are you doing, Lune? We're not the enemy!" Ladybug's words didn't reach her.

Lune pulled against Ladybug and spun, running Ladybug into Chat. The yoyo unraveled and the two heroes fell down the building. Ladybug threw her yoyo at a lamp post and stopped their fall. The string unraveled and they fell from inches above the pavement.

Lune landed in front of them. With no emotion, she raised her hammer above her head. Chat and Ladybug rolled out of the way before it hit the floor. The yoyo wrapped around Lune's ankles. Ladybug pulled the string and Lune fell.

"Midnight Howl," Lune said monotonously. Before Ladybug reacted, Lune's deafening howl blew her down the road. She lost grip of the yoyo.

"LADYBUG!" Chat cried out.

Aquila dodged the ghost rays from Danny and Dani. He charged at them in the air and stretched his wings, hitting the ghosts and running them into a building. Rubble fell to the ground. Clouds of smoke slowly dispersed from the crash site. Aquila flew out. He scanned the area until he locked eyes with Reid hiding by a bench. Reid's heart jumped when he did.

As Aquila resided to charge, Danny landed a punch on his jaw. Aquila spun around and returned the punch. Danny turned intangible. The fist phased through his face. Aquila took off and Danny followed, firing ghost rays at him.

"Reid? What's going on?" Tucker asked from the earphones.

"Uh… W-we found Aquila," Reid watched the aerial battle between Aquila and Danny.

"Really?" Sam asked, "That was quick."

"It would be since he's the one chasing us…"

"What?!" Sam and Tucker exclaimed together.

"I don't know. He's hunting us down but I don't think he knows he's doing it," Reid said, "He's not acting normal."

Danny dodged all of Aquila's attacks. He started firing his own and Aquila flew back. He took out his bow and plucked a metal feather from his wings. Danny bolted for Aquila as he loaded the bow. When Aquila fired, Danny turned intangible. But it still hit him.

In an instant, all of his strength left him. Danny became woozy and exhausted. It became harder to stay in the air. Aquila only stood there and watched as Danny fell to the ground.

"Danny!" Reid shouted.

Light flashed and Danny was a human again. Reid leaped over the bench and raced towards Danny. He couldn't make it in time. He wasn't fast enough. And he felt horrible when he forgot about Dani. She swooped in and caught him at the last second. Reid stopped running and caught his breath. Dani carefully lay him on the bench. Reid hurried back to them.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked, "Reid? Hey!"

Reid then realized he was being spoken to, "Sorry, sorry. Danny's fine. He's just out for a while.

"That's it. We're coming over."

"What? No, we can handle this."

"Obviously not if Danny was beaten."

Then nothing. Reid said Sam's name, then Tucker's. He checked the earphones. They disconnected.

* * *

Lune chased them through the streets. Ladybug leaped onto the top of a light post while Lune went after Chat on the ground. She summoned her Lucky Charm. A sculpture of a stone turtle fell into her hands.

"Any ideas on what to do with it?" Chat called as he dodged Lune's hammer.

Examining it, Ladybug couldn't think of anything it could be useful for. Then if she couldn't use it, maybe it was meant for something else? She's had lucky charms that were meant to-

"That's it," Ladybug murmured, "Chat Noir! Can you distract Lune for a while?"

Before he could reply, Lune threw her hammer at the light post. It bent the metal and Ladybug fell. Chat jumped and caught her.

"Of course, bugaboo. Anything for mew!"

"What did I say about using that nickname?"

Lune picked up her hammer and readied for another attack. As she lifted the weapon over her shoulder, her bracelet started to beep. The second green jewel had stopped glowing.

"I can last for three minutes. You do what you have to," Chat told Ladybug as he readied his staff.

Ladybug thanked him before throwing her yoyo and swinging away. But Lune dropped her hammer and leaped up to snag the string. She pulled Ladybug down. Chat Noir extended his staff and pole-vaulted to high kick Lune. Ladybug landed safely on the ground and Lune hit the floor in pain.

"Cataclysm!" Chat shouted. Black energy bubbled in his hand. He darted for the hammer and swiped his hand across it. It turned to rust and crumbled into nothing.

"Nice work!" Ladybug praised.

Lune rammed her elbow into Chat Noir's stomach, sending him back. He grunted from the impact. Lune ran after him. From a roof, Ladybug's yoyo tied her hands together before she could attack. Ladybug pulled her across the road.

Lune stood up and began tug-of-war with the string. Ladybug wasn't strong enough and fell down, the string falling over a light post and cocooning Ladybug.

Chat extended his staff at Lune, but she jumped away then untied her hands. She held onto the end of the string and stared blankly at Chat. He stood defensively and spun his staff to block any potential attacks.

He waited until Lune bolted for him. As she curved around him, he swiped his staff to trip her. But she jumped over and quickly changed direction. She ran circles around him too quickly to react. Chat dropped his staff and Lune and cocooned him in the string like she did Ladybug. The string retracted and dragged him to hang upside down from the same light post Ladybug hung from.

They were trapped. Unable to move. Lune picked up Chat Noir's staff with one hand. She walked towards them. The walk turned into a speed walk. Then into a jog. Then into a sprint. She readied the staff and would have hit them if a green next didn't catch her.

Lune tripped over the net and struggled to claw her way free. The net had rope leading further down the street. It was connected to a gun that had launched the net, which was held by a teenaged girl with goth clothing and a short black ponytail. A boy in a yellow shirt and red hat ran ahead to free Chat Noir and Ladybug.

"I thought we'd find Danny and the others," Sam said to Tucker.

"It's hard tracking Danny's ghost-energy when he's thousands of miles away."

The yoyo was untangled and retracted back into Ladybug's yoyo. The French heroes hit the ground but faced no major injuries.

"But what do we do with Lune?" Tucker asked.

"I don't know… They were having trouble with Aquila too," Sam said.

"We can't do anything if we have to make sure Lune doesn't escape."

"Merci, vous deux," Ladybug said. Sam and Tucker exchanged looks. Then looked at Lune trapped in the net. Their only translator was broken.

* * *

Dani was good, but her skills weren't enough to fight Aquila. She had more bruises than him. She suffered more injuries than him. Aquila lost his bow, but he could still overpower her. And Reid couldn't do anything.

Sam and Tucker wouldn't pick up. He had no powers or gear. He couldn't do anything but make sure Danny stayed a safe distance away from the fight. He couldn't even call an ambulance.

Dani threw a powerful punch, then a kick. Both landed and left bruises, but Aquila didn't react in pain. It was like he was numb to any wounds given to him. But he reacted to the world around him. To an extent.

Reid threw a small piece of rubble at Aquila. Then he threw a second one. Aquila turned to Reid. He was a marionette. Dani fired a ghost ray and Aquila flew into a building. She zoomed for him. Aquila flew at her with the same speed.

_That was really all I could do…_

Being a human was useless. Being a human without superpowers was worse. They needed help.

...

Arden ate a snack at the dining table. Her head still hurt, but it was manageable. The TV played behind her. Her mother always watched the news when her friend was on as the anchor. But it wasn't her friend's voice that spoke. It was a different woman. Arden didn't pay attention to it until she heard her mother's gasps and soft "Oh no."

Arden turned and watched the screen. From a helicopter, a woman reported the incident the cameraperson recorded.

"It seems Aquila is fighting a young girl that could be an Akuma. Stay indoors until further notice...we...this…"

Arden tuned the voice out when she saw a boy in orange on the side of the screen. He seemed panicked. The boy was Reid.

At the hospital, he said something happened to Lune and Aquila. Were they fighting and Akuma?

Reid only watched Aquila and the girl fight. Aquila was winning, which should be a good thing. That's what Arden assumed until Reid threw rocks at Aquila, letting the girl attack. Reid couldn't have been akumatized. He knew who the heroes were. After how he acted in the hospital, Arden couldn't help but worry.

She stared at her mother. Her eyes were glued on the screen. Then Arden stared at the door. Last time, she got a concussion. And it must have rattled something the wrong way because Arden slowly rose from her chair and quietly went for the door. She opened it just enough to slide through and closed it silently.

Arden had no idea what to do, but this wasn't about her wallet. This involved her friend. She had to do it for Reid. She didn't want to fail again. She couldn't.

...

Dani crashed into the ground. She rolled out of the way of Aquila's fist and spun kick to hit his side. He lunged and caught her. She turned intangible and slipped away. She flew into the air and fired more ghost rays. All of them missed.

Aquila zoomed after her. He caught her and kicked her to the ground before she could phase out again.

"Dani!" Reid wailed.

Aquila floated to the hole the impact from Dani's crash had made. She didn't rise to attack him. It pained her to move.

Reid ran at Aquila, who stared at the defeated Dani. He didn't know what he was doing. He wasn't himself. But Reid had to stop him. He yelled as he got closer. He clenched his jaw and gritted his teeth. He tightened his fist and threw a punch. Aquila glanced up and reacted instantaneously.

He grabbed Reid's fist and threw him to the ground. Reid grunted when he hit the ground. He jumped back up and threw another sloppy punch. Aquila ducked and hit his side, then his abdomen. Reid coughed and kneeled. He wrapped his arms around his torso. Aquila picked Reid up by his collar. He couldn't break free of Aquila's grip.

Aquila balled his hand into a fist and pulled his arm back. His eyes stared into Reid. His emotionless brown eyes focused on Reid. Only for a moment. Then it became an uneasy gaze.

Reid cringed, turning his head away from Aquila's fist while still trying to pry his hand open. Nothing worked. Aquila threw his arm forwards.

"A-Aquila!"

He stopped inches away from Reid's face. He turned his head. Reid followed his gaze to see Arden staring at them in horror. But she couldn't run away. She had already brought attention to her.

"Y-y-yeah!" She shouted, "I said your name...!"

Aquila kept his eyes on her. He dropped Reid and bolted for Arden.

"No- Stop!"

Arden's wide eyes noticed the arms cuffs Aquila wore as he reached out for her. He took her and flew off.

_His miraculous._

Arden couldn't move. She couldn't breathe. She tried pushing him away just to get a full breath of air. But he let her go completely and watched her fall. Arden instinctively reached out for his arm and caught one arm cuff. It slid off and she continued falling.

Her screams echoed. She didn't know how high they were. She could hit the ground at any minute, but at least she helped.

Aquila fell unconscious as soon as the cuff slid off. He fell with her, a golden light slowly traveling across his body. Only half of his mask covered his face. It was the last face Arden would see. And it seemed familiar. She couldn't understand it, but she knew his face.

The roofs of buildings came into view. Fear took over her shock and she shrieked. Everything became silent.

It was dark. It was quiet. It had been accepted.

A soft wind blew. That was when Arden opened her eyes. A boy with white hair and in black spandex carried her bridal style. He looked beaten and exhausted. But he made sure to land safely.

Arden stood up and looked at him. Her eyes traveled along his arm to the arm he held. He had saved Aquila.

"Merci..."

The boy didn't react to her thanks and instead let go of Aquila before collapsing himself. Reid jogged up to them and said something in English. The boy gave him a thumbs up with his face in the ground.

Reid turned to Arden and asked, "Are you okay?! Why did you do that?"

"I-I..." She stared at his face. It was scraped from hitting the pavement. "I saw you on the news. You seemed... worried at the hospital so I thought-"

"Thank you."

"Huh?"

"Thank you so much for helping us."

Arden stopped. She had been useful for once. She didn't watch on the sideline. She didn't rely on others. She actually did something to help them.

Reid took the arm cuff from Arden's hand.

"What's this?" He asked.

"Oh. Uhm," She sniffed, "It was Aquila's. He has another one."

Reid followed Arden's finger to Aquila -still unconscious- on the ground. The light dimmed where his detransformation stopped. Half of his mask was gone. Reid seemed to recognize his face too.

He stomped toward him and snatched the other arm cuff. The outfit had been replaced with a green coat and gray pants. The black hair was covered in a beanie. The same one Kaetlyn gave to him.

He moaned as he awoke. As if it was only a bad dream that roused him. Reid kneeled and picked him up by the collar.

"Where's Lune!"

"...Mm…?"

Reid shook him, "You took her! What did you do with her!"

"Reid! Leave Xack alone!" Arden hurried over and kneeled beside Reid, "I know you don't like him but he wasn't himself!"

"You only just got here!"

"I've known him for years! He's my _best friend! _He wouldn't hurt anyone!"

"Look at what he did to me and _my _friends!"

Xack sluggishly grabbed Reid's arm, "I didn't want to," His voice was gravelly, "It… It was fuzzy. Someone told me to do it."

"Who?!" Reid's eyes burned.

"It was in my head. I couldn't control myself," He said, "Now can you shut up? Your voice is annoying."

Arden placed her hand on Reid's. He let go and stared at the floor. Xack was mind-controlled. It had to be the same woman that sent Vlad after them.

"Reid? Hey."

Reid left his thoughts and looked for the body to the voice. Then he realized it was Sam speaking to him from his earphones.

"Y-yeah… I'm here…" He stood up and walked until he was out of earshot.

Arden stayed by Xack. She couldn't think of anything to say.

Xack saw this and said, "I guess you want to know how I got a miraculous?"

Arden nodded.

While Xack answered her questions, Reid made sure to speak low as he said, "We stopped Aquila. Thanks to a friend. Where are you guys?"

"Me and Tucker just helped capture Lune. We don't know what to do."

Reid glanced back at Xack. He laid on his back and spoke casually to Arden. Then he glanced at Danny. He stayed in his ghost form as he rested.

"What exactly is Lune doing…?"

"She was fighting Ladybug and Chat Noir. She would have beat them if we didn't show up."

His eyebrows creased, "Then she's being controlled too…"

"We don't know how to fix that."

Reid paused. Answering would mean revealing her identity. But she would at least be out of that woman's control.

"You... need to take her miraculous. Ladybug or Chat Noir might know what it is."

"Okay. Thanks," Sam paused, "And how's Danny?"

Reid let out a weak chuckle, "He's fine now. We all need a rest is all."

"Come meet us after you handle Lune…"

Then he hung up.


	61. My Life, No Alter Ego (Finale)

A/N: Hello! Sorry the chapter is a day late. It took longer than expected to write and a few unexpected things came up. Hope you understand and hope you enjoy the chapter!

* * *

Sam hung up on Reid. On his side, they had just defeated Aquila. She turned to Tucker, Chat Noir, and Ladybug. Lune was trapped in a net from the Fenton Grappler Sam held in her hands.

"So what did Reid say?" Tucker asked.

Sam looked at him, then to Lune. She said, "Danny's okay. They stopped Aquila by taking his miraculous off of him."

"Wait, just revealing his identity like that? We can't do that!"

"She won't go back to normal any other way."

Tucker sighed. He and Sam watched Lune. She couldn't say anything beyond grunts as she struggled to tear her way through the net. Her eyes looked around, but didn't focus on anything; Like she was constantly in distant thought.

Vlad had mentioned a woman when Danny and the other heroes fought him. Hawk Moth couldn't do something like what they witnessed from Lune. It had to be the doing of that woman.

Tucker walked toward Lune, who didn't stop attempting to break free when he stopped in front of her. He locked his eyes onto her bracelet. The five jewels on it were green. He never paid attention to her miraculous, but something told him the picture was off.

He reached out for Lune's forearm. Ladybug and Chat Noir exclaimed something in French. Judging by their faces, they were hesitant as well. But Tucker held his other hand out to take the bracelet.

A portal opened behind Lune and human hands grabbed the net and dragged her in.

"No!"

"Non!"

They all shouted.

Brown eyes stared at them from inside before the portal closed.

* * *

Reid sat against a wall. Danny sat beside him and Dani floated around them. Arden and Xack were further down the sidewalk, sitting and talking. Since having four attacks in one day, Paris has pretty much been staying indoors.

Danny and Dani stayed silent. Danny was beaten and exhausted. All of his energy drained. It was tiring to stay in his ghost form, but the news would travel fast if anyone outside of his friends knew his identity. Even if everyone stayed indoors, he couldn't risk anything.

Dani had scrapes and bruises as well. It hurt to move too much. The pavement made her body ache when she sat down. So she stays still as she hovers near the group.

Reid glared at Xack. Questions overflowed his mind. His brain was about to short circuit. It didn't make sense for Xack to become a hero. He had no heroic qualities. He stood there and annoyed Reid intentionally when they, Arden, and Kaetlyn were all in Paris. He never went out of his way to help others.

"Reid, you look awful."

The words brought Reid to Earth. He turned to Danny.

"I think I'll do fine," He said, "Compared to you at least."

"Yeah…"

Then silence took a seat between them. And Arden's and Xack's words from the distance filled the air.

Until Tucker called Reid through the earphones.

"Reid, can you send us a pic of where you are? A street name or something?"

"Oh… Sure. What about Lune?"

"Uh… We'll talk about that when we reach you guys."

"What happened to her…?" Reid began to stand up. Dani and Danny watched him, concerned.

"Nothing bad! We just… lost her?"

"_What."_

"Tell us where you are so we can give you the full story!" Tucker started to talk faster.

Reid worked with Tucker and Sam to get them to where he was. He couldn't show too much concern about Lune or they'd ask questions. He'd just have to wait until they arrived to ask questions

* * *

Cleopatra scowled. All but one soldier had been defeated, but her enemies were weakened. She couldn't leave any room for error. Her next few actions had to be properly organized and executed.

Lune stood still. She lost her weapon and her miraculous beeped. Cleopatra could use the time it took to regain Lunna's energy to prepare.

* * *

Everyone exchanged their sides of the story and what they've learned. Reid's tongue started to go numb from being the translator. He never had to speak in two languages so much at a time. More questions were raised from Xack's and Arden's appearances. Reid started to become desperate for answers regarding Lune.

"Everyone be quiet!" Dani yelled, and everyone listened, "We can't do anything about Lune right now."

Reid translated.

The group stayed silent in their thoughts until Tucker said, "What about that guy with the wings? He was under the ghost woman's control."

Everyone turned to Xack. He became visibly uncomfortable from all the eyes.

When Reid translated for him, Xack said, "I don't know that much. Everything was dreamlike under that ghost's control, but all I know is that she plans to get rid of all of you," He gestured to Ladybug, Chat Noir, Danny, and Dani, "I don't know how."

"I guess it's _something," _Chat Noir said.

"It is," Ladybug responded. She walked over to the arm cuffs left on the floor and examined them, "I don't recognize this miraculous, but I know someone who might. I'll see what I can learn."

Her earrings started to beep. She only had a few minutes left. Reid began paraphrasing for the people from America as she swung away on her yoyo. She could make it to Master Fu's before her five minutes were up.

Before she could, however, the golden arm cuffs began crumbling and blowing away with the wind. Ladybug gasped and stopped. She tightened her grip around the cuffs, but they didn't stop until they were completely gone.

She watched the golden dust blow away into nothing. Master Fu _must _know something. Otherwise, Paris could be in danger.

* * *

Chat Noir's ring beeped frantically. He excused himself and found a hiding spot to recharge, leaving the rest to think about what to do next. Sam, Tucker, Dany, and Dani threw around ideas. Reid listened. Half-listened.

Something tapped on his shoulder. It was Arden, asking for him to translate.

"Oh," He looked at his friends, then back to Arden, "It's nothing important."

They haven't said anything worthwhile. And Reid was too worried over Lune to pay attention. They had to find her soon, then save her. Hopefully, he could find a way to take her miraculous without revealing her identity to the rest of the group.

"We should leave, Arden."

Both she and Reid turned to Xack.

"What? After all that's happened?" Arden approached him. She searched his eyes for answers.

"It's dangerous. It's better we go home."

"No!" Arden stomped her foot in protest, "I'm not letting other people take care of things anymore!"

Xack had an impatient look. He glanced at Reid, who turned around and pretended to pay attention to the others.

"This isn't an Akuma," Xack's words were hushed, "You saw what she did... What she made me almost do to you!"

"Oh, don't even start that! You're in more danger than me! You're the one this person can use!"

Words left him, "Not- not- not- not anymore…" What stayed was murmured and uncertain.

Reid tuned out the conversation from there. He knew Arden would win.

He listened to his friend's conversation. Ideas were becoming slim and illogical. They didn't have anything. If they did, they'd have to wait until Ladybug returned with information about Xack's miraculous.

"I'm back!" Chat Noir announced as he hopped onto the ground from the roof. Everyone focussed on him, frequently glancing back at Reid.

Knowing what those looks meant, he said, "We don't know what to do. Not unless Ladybug comes back with something interesting."

"Then we'll have to wait for her. I have no doubt that she'll come up with something," Chat Noir smiled, "She always does."

Then he saw Arden and Xack, excused himself from the conversation, and went to take them back to their homes. Arden made sure they would stay.

"Reid, know any place with good food?" Tucker asked.

Reid shrugged, "A few, but I don't think we have time to-"

Something huge flew between them. Everyone jumped back, staring at the large, blocky hammer that smashed a hole through the wall. Their eyes shot to Danny's shout. Lune had her arm around his neck, backing up from the group.

A light flashed as Danny transformed into a ghost, but not before a portal opened beneath their feet and swallowed Lune and Danny.

It dropped them at the base of the Eiffel Tower. Tourists and civilians backed away, curiosity telling them to stay and watch.

Another portal opened above Lune, her hammer falling through and landing beside her. She picked it with both hands. As soon as she swung it at Danny, the audience screamed and scattered.

Danny turned intangible to avoid the attack, then threw a punch. Lune blocked it. He flew to one of the beams of the tower. Aquila did serious damage to him. He couldn't win with strength alone.

Lune stared at him and regripped the handle. She began spinning in circles, her hammer picking up wind. Danny readied to fly away, anticipating when she would attack. She released the handle and let it fly at Danny. He bolted toward the ground and avoided the hammer, but it instead left a dent in one of the tower's legs. He started to wonder how heavy the hammer actually was.

Lune ran for the weapon. Danny charged at her and lifted her from the ground. But a hit to his nose and he lost his grip. Lune fell and slid down a tower's leg to stand on one of the metal beams.

He charged at her but missed when she jumped to another beam. It became a game of chase through the Eiffel Tower. Though the pursuer would change at random moments. One would throw their hits and the other would either block, dodge, or get hit.

Danny started to run out of breath. He hovered in place, waiting for Lune to show up. He heard the thumps of footsteps on metal, but couldn't find the person making them. It was above him, then the side, then the other side, then below him.

It made his heart race having to wait so long for something to happen. It became worse when all of the sounds stopped. Silence scared off its opposite, which made Danny worry. He held his breath as he listened.

Nothing, so he listened a little longer.

And a little longer.

Longer.

Until he heard something scraping against concrete. Below him was Lune picking up her hammer.

"No!" He let out.

Lune leaped to a beam and threw her hammer at him. In a panic, Danny held out his hands and ice shot from his palms. The force from the ice slowed the hammer down and the weight of the ice dragged it back to the ground. When it crashed, it left a mess of broken concrete and shards of ice.

Danny stared at his hands, saying, "I... honestly forgot I could do that."

Lune jumped at him. He flew away and shot ice at her feet, making her unable to move from the metal beam. She bent down and tried breaking the ice with her fist. It didn't work.

Danny saw her bracelet on her wrist: Her miraculous.

"Sorry, but I need to take that," He said as he flew towards her. She saw him and readied to punch him, but he grabbed her bracelet and she instead grabbed his forearm.

"Huh?!"

It was enough to pull her free. She tried swinging a punch as she hung from his arm. He easily avoided it and pried her hand off of him, taking the bracelet as she fell. He would have congratulated himself if eyes didn't shoot wide open at the face of the person he just fought.

_Kaetlyn._

He dropped the miraculous and bolted for her.

She fell so fast. And they were so close to the ground.

He wasn't sure he would make it. He feared what would happen if he didn't catch her.

It didn't seem like he would.

She kept falling no matter how far he stretched out his arms.

The ground quickly grew bigger.

And bigger and bigger and bigger.

And Danny's hand grew closer and closer and closer to hers.

And just before she hit the ground,

He caught her.

Relief came over him like a wave. _Now _he could celebrate.

He slowed down and gently flew back to the miraculous. He placed her on the ground and took the miraculous, examining the five ghostly green jewels on it.

It was green almost like Danny's eyes. It couldn't have been made like is, could it? Something in his parents' lab might have an answer to that question.

A small sickly moan took Danny's attention away from the jewelry and directed towards a small white… thing. It had the tail and ears of the wolf with topaz eyes. And it looked ill.

Ladybug and Chat Noir would know more, but Danny would have to regroup first. He didn't know where he was before being taken to the Eiffel Tower and it would take forever to fly through every street to find his friends.

While thinking, his gaze landed on Kaetlyn. He still couldn't believe it. It made sense now that he found out, but he still couldn't understand how his friend, Kaetlyn Shire could have been a superhero for so long. He couldn't get mad from keeping her secret. He wasn't sure about telling her his identity either.

Wait… Kaetlyn had her phone on her. Danny checked her jacket pockets and found her phone, but realized he didn't know the passcode.

Defeat danced around him as he thought of another way to get ahold of his friends. He could blast a big ghost ray from the tower like a beacon, but thinking about it, he was too weak from two fights to do that…

Then he remembered he had his phone.

Checking the area, no one was around. So he changed into his human form and took his phone from his pocket, calling Tucker.

After Danny took Reid's directions and got lost, Sam spelled out the name of one of the shops they stood buy and he put it in the GPS on his phone.

Now… All there was to worry about was how the group would react to Kaetlyn being Lune.

* * *

Sam, Tucker, and Arden had… loud reactions. Ladybug and Chat Noir were hard to read, but not as much as Xack. Reid didn't react any way Danny could have expected. He had no shock or surprise. He seemed almost sad.

Concern took over when he asked, "Why is she still asleep?" in French. Without a response, he turned his head to Xack.

"What?" He asked defensively."

"Why is Kaetlyn still asleep? You woke up within_ seconds!"_

"I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?!"

"I. Don't. Know."

"Stop it!" Arden got between them, "The kwami is waking up."

"Kwami?" Both boys asked.

She pointed to Ladybug, who had a little white animal in her cupped hands. Everyone gathered around it, watching it as it groaned and lazily opened its eyes. It gasped when realizing Kaetlyn had de-transformed.

It started to freak out. Wide eyes glancing at each face and curling up in fear. Ladybug took a step back from the circle of people and tried calming it down.

Xack and Reid stared at Arden with questioning looks.

"I read the Ladyblog a lot."

Xack was still confused.

"I show it to you later."

Reid was more interested in what the kwami had to say. Chat Noir leaned over Ladybug's shoulder as they talked.

"Hi, I'm Ladybug," She said, "We were hoping you could tell us anything about the person that's been behind all of these attacks."

"Oh, uh…" The kwami had a female voice, "I-I can't tell you…"

"What? Why not?" Chat asked.

"I'm… I'm loyal to my master. I can't say anything she won't let me."

"'Master?'" Ladybug echoed, "Wouldn't that be Kae- er… That girl?"

The kwami shook her head.

Reid walked up to the kwami, still in Ladybug's hands, and begged, "Please… At least tell us how to wake up Kaetlyn."

"I-I don't know how…" The kwami's ears drooped, "She's supposed to wake up from my master's mind control after the miraculous is taken off. It could be the tainted jewels that's keeping her from waking up."

Reid looked back at Danny. He asked to see the miraculous. Danny took it out and handed it to him. The jewels were the same green as Danny's powers.

"The ghost woman had messed with the miraculous. Ecto-energy or something," Reid said in English.

"So how do we fix it?" Tucker asked.

"Oh! My parents have a Ghost Catcher. It can separate whatever the woman did to it from the bracelet," Danny said.

"We can take you to the portal," Sam told Danny.

"You left it on this whole time?"

"Don't worry. I can pay for the electricity bill."

Reid explained the plan in French while Danny and Sam left to hopefully fix the miraculous. Ladybug didn't say anything against the plan. They didn't have many other options to choose from.

* * *

Cleopatra's body would have burned if she were still alive. All of her soldiers had been defeated. They failed her. But the enemy was separated.

She would have to only worry about Ladybug, Chat Noir, and the small ghost girl. The others were unimportant.

She turned back to Jayden, who's fear started to show. His anger and frustration started to run low.

Cleopatra started to chuckle. The wicked sound echoed in the void. After obtaining the ladybug and cat miraculouses, she would be tied to the dark beast's stomach no longer.

* * *

"I'm just realizing, shouldn't Danny and Sam have taken Kaetlyn with them?" Tucker asked. Reid paused, realizing it would be better if she was in America.

"I- I'm sure it will be fine," He said, mostly to reassure himself.

They just had to wait. They had no idea of the woman's capabilities, so it would be better not to split up.

And Reid was content with the decision, especially when the ground started to shake. No- It was the buildings. They were sinking!

"Is anyone inside?!" Reid exclaimed in French.

Ladybug stared at him with horrified eyes, "I don't know…!"

Reid shared the same look. Ladybug, Chat Noir, Dani, Reid, Tucker, Arden, And Xack stayed close to one another, watching the earth swallow every building around them. The mouths were circular and lined with a green glow. Just like the portals Lune and Aquila traveled through.

When each building was eaten whole, the portal closed, leaving a large space. No place to hide, nothing to use in self-defense. They were vulnerable.

"Look!" Arden shouted, pointing at a boy a little older than them.

"Wait…" Reid recognized his jersey, "That's… Jayden?"

His lips curved into a toothy smirk.

"No. I am simply using this body," He spoke in French, "This boy informed me I was written into history. I'm interested in what you people know of me."

Everyone stayed silent. It displeased him.

"You seem to be less knowledgeable," He put his hand on his chest, "_I _am Cleopatra! Pharaoh of Egypt!"

"Cleopatra?" Dani asked.

"He- _She _is Cleopatra," Reid explained, "It's the ghost of Cleopatra possessing Jayden from Casper."

"That doesn't sound good…" Tucker commented.

Jayden's hand glowed green. A portal opened beneath Ladybug and Chat Noir. They fell through and ended up on the other side of Paris. Dani's flight saved her from the same outcome.

Reid instinctively looked back where Kaetlyn lied. He pushed past the others to run to her. Xack followed him. Arden looked back at Dani and Tucker, who were ready to fight Cleopatra. She decided to follow Xack and Reid.

Reid kneeled to pick up Kaetlyn as he said, "We need to get out of here. We're all collateral damage."

Xack scooped Kaetlyn up bridal style and said, "We agree just this once," And hurried ahead. Reid scowled, but followed him. Arden kept up with them.

"Ready to fight?" Dani asked Tucker.

His shaky voice replied with, "Y-yeah! Even though this is completely different from other ghosts I've fought…"

Jayden had a terrifying glare. One of his hands glowed green again and a portal swallowed Tucker. He ended up in a random place in Paris.

"I have no use for useless soldiers," He said in English

Dani held her arms up to cover her face, "Planning on using me like you used the others?"

"If I do not crush you by the end of this, perhaps."

His hands glowed and he jumped down a portal. Many more appeared in all angles around Dani. Jayden jumped from one, hit Dani, and disappeared in another. He kept popping out and falling into random ones at random times. Each hit hurt more than the last. Dani couldn't keep up.

She blasted a ghost ray through one portal and it appeared out of another and burned her shoulder. She grunted in pain and placed her hand over the wound.

Jayden leaped out of a portal and kicked Dani. The portals vanished as she fell forwards.

"Pity. You are still weak from your last battle."

He bent down to reach Dani. A spotted yoyo wrapped around his wrist. He looked up. Ladybug and Chat Noir made their return sooner than expected…

"Sorry! But the party ends here!" Ladybug said as she swooped in.

"As royalty, I thought you would know how to throw more fun parties," Chat Noir added.

Dani smiled. She stood up and rolled her shoulder. Now it was a more fair fight.

* * *

Lunna stayed hidden in Kaetlyn's hood. She stayed silent and melancholy. Kaetlyn's friends cared for her so much. Arden and Xack didn't know her as long as Lunna had, and Reid and Kaetlyn struggled in the past. Yet they were all better friends than Lunna could ever be.

_"Lunna, I am the bearer of your miraculous. You listen to me and me only." _

Cleopatra's words from so many years ago still echoed in her head. She was her true master. That couldn't change unless Cleopatra was defeated, but she wouldn't be. She couldn't be…

Xack slowed down, so Arden and Reid did as well. They all stopped, breathing heavily.

"I think we're far enough," Xack said.

"I think so," Arden took a breathe, "too."

Xack stared at Kaetlyn, gripping her shoulders tighter. his eyes were watering.

"Put her down."

He looked at Reid.

"Put her down," He said again.

With a dark look, Xack gently placed Kaetlyn on the ground. Reid sat down, content. Arden sat on her legs, her hands clutching to the hem of her skirt.

"Will she be okay…?" She asked.

"Once Danny and Sam fix her miraculous, she should be back to normal," Reid replied.

"How can her bracelet being broken affect her health?" Xack questioned.

Lunna popped her head out of Kaetlyn's hood and shyly said, "M-miraculouses are magical. They're very powerful."

Xack turned to Lunna, "...And?"

"Uh… A-and… miraculouses are capable of many things."

Arden leaned closer to Lunna, "I've never seen a kwami up close before… What's your name?"

Lunna hesitated, but decided it wouldn't be harmful to give basic introductions, "...Lunna."

Arden smiled, "That's pretty," She couldn't hide the sadness in her words. The weight couldn't be moved, so she tried finding something to distract her from lifting it.

Reid took the silence as his turn to speak, "Lunna, can you tell us what you know about Cleopatra."

"I'm not supposed to."

"Why not?" His voice started to burn with impatience.

"Be-be-because she won't let me!"

Arden tried calming Reid and Lunna down, keeping the shouting to a minimum. In a soft voice, she said to Lunna, "But you're not with her. You're safe with us."

Lunna stared at the floor. They wouldn't understand. Cleopatra was her master. She controlled her and could easily open a portal to them. Lunna wasn't safe at all.

Arden sighed in defeat when Lunna refused to say anything. Everything seemed hopeless.

Lunna's ear drooped. She glided from Kaetlyn's hood and rested in the palm of her hand. Reid, Xack, and Arden stayed silent, paying no attention to her.

They all wanted their friend back.

Lunna rubbed her cheek against Kaetlyn's fingers. She closed her eyes and tried not to think about what will happen when Cleopatra wins.

Kaetlyn's fingers curled.

Lunna gasped and flew away. The other three noticed Kaetlyn was moving and jumped. Kaetlyn groaned and shifted to her side. Her eyes opened. She looked up and saw Arden.

"A-" Kaetlyn grunted as she sat up, "Arden?"

Arden squealed with glee and gave Kaetlyn a tight hug. Drowsy and confused, she hugged her back.

Xack and Reid's faces lit up. They exchanged looks her their expressions became bitter, but Reid smiled at Kaetlyn waking up. Xack smirked.

Reid put in his earphones and talked to Sam.

"The Ghost Catcher worked. Is Kaetlyn doing any better?"

"She's awake!"

"Yes! Me and Danny are heading back now."

Reid quickly warned them about Cleopatra possessing Jayden and that everyone was split up.

"You guys stay where you are. We'll come to you to give Kaetlyn her miraculous," Sam said before hanging up.

Reid returned to his friends. Kaetlyn was elated to see Lunna. Arden spoke quickly when explaining everything that's happened so far. Xack stayed silent and watched him, his eyes unable to stop smiling.

Kaetlyn's interrupted Arden with, "Yeah… I know most of what happened. Up until Danny took my miraculous from me."

"Well, now Cleopatra is possessing someone from your school in America. We have no way to fight them without any powers or gadgets that your other friends had."

Kaetlyn thought for a moment. She looked at Lunna, who already knew what she would ask.

"No! I can't say anything!" She exclaimed, "My master will win and I'll be punished for betraying her!"

Kaetlyn's eyebrows creased. She lifted Lunna in her hands to be at eye level. They stared at each other for a moment before Kaetlyn said, "But if we know more about Cleopatra, we can beat her easier… Please?" When Lunna didn't respond, she added, "You don't have to listen to her anymore."

The words of the magician played in the kwami's head, _"Lunna; kwami of loyalty, you must learn to pick your alphas wisely." _

From thousands of years ago. After Cleopatra stole her, those words became pointless. But now, they gained meaning.

Kaetlyn was right. Having the chance of being Kaeltyn's friend was much better than being ruled by Cleopatra.

So Lunna told them everything she knew. Why Cleopatra had stolen the wolf miraculous, how the magician trapped her into the void and tied her existence to it. Cleopatra couldn't leave the void for a long time unless she possessed a living thing. The void kept her soul from peace, trapping her forever. Lunna continued to explain what she knew Cleopatra could do. What her powers were. By the end, the group wasted no time discussing.

"So we need to keep Cleopatra out of the void for long enough," Xack stated.

"It'll be easier if we get Cleopatra to stop possessing Jayden," Kaetlyn said.

"So how would we do that?" Arden asked.

They all stopped to think of a solution. Reid was the first to suggest, "Can't the Fenton Thermoses suck up ghosts whether they're possessing someone or not?"

"But will she be able to open a portal while in the thermos?" Kaetlyn asked.

Lunna said, "I don't think she can open one while in the Ghost Zone. The void is supposed to keep her from leaving the afterlife."

Danny always carried a thermos on him. Sam and Tucker would most likely have one too. It could work.

Now they had to wait for Danny and Sam to return, which took a little longer since Reid had to go through the same process with them when Danny fought Kaetlyn. When they arrived. Kaetlyn got up and ran to them, so happy to see them and not having to fight them.

Danny handed her the bracelet, now with all five jewels intact and all a bright purple.

"Lunna, would I be able to wield that hammer from before?" Kaetlyn asked as she slipped on the bracelet

"Uhm… miraculous weapons don't usually change from what I've seen. There's a chance you could get your hook swords back."

"Well there's only one way to find out," Kaetlyn said, "Moon Rise!"

A bright flash of pure white light engulfed Kaetlyn. A light gray mask covered the top half of her face. A white headband pulled back her short hair and white wolf ears grew on top of her head. Her jacket and jeans were replaced with white full-body spandex. Light gray knee-high boots traveled up her legs. Gloves with claws covered her hands. At her waist grew white belt with a cape shaped like a wolf's tail behind her.

Everyone around her stared in awe. Lune started to feel uncomfortable with all of the attention.

"If only your transformation was that sparkly, Danny," Reid teased. Danny gave him a flat look.

Lune noticed a long silver stick on her back. She took it off and examined it. On the end was a metal block. It was a war hammer. A nicely designed one at that. She started swinging it around, getting a feel for it. It wasn't as big as the one when she was mind-controlled, but not even the miraculouses could give her the superhuman strength to wield it. The pain was numbed before, but now her arms ached from wielding such a large weapon.

"Alright. We need to hurry," Lune said, "Reid, do you have a thermos?"

"No."

Lune sighed.

"I have one," Sam said.

"Great. Can I have it?"

She gave her the thermos. Lune took it and changed languages depending on who she spoke to as she said, "If we're all gonna fight, we need more ghost hunting tech. Danny and I can help the others keep Cleopatra busy while Reid, Sam, Arden, and Xack get some gear."

"Since when are you this assertive?" Xack asked.

"After saving people from a bunch of Akumas and ghosts, you learn how to take control of the situation."

Then they split up. Danny and Lune went to the battlefield while the rest left to gear up.

When Danny and Lune arrived, they were immediately in shock. Ladybug was struggling to stand her ground. Dani and Chat were unconscious.

"Lucky Charm!" Ladybug threw in hand up. She caught something small and round, then looked around until she saw Lune and Danny.

Cleopatra, possessing Jayden, followed her gaze and scowled at the two heroes. A portal grew beneath them and swallowed them. They fell from miles above the ground and fell. Danny caught Lune and let them fall until they could clearly see the ground. Then he took flight and slowed them down.

"Drop me!" Lune shouted.

"Huh?"

"Do it already!"

And he let her go. Lune took her war hammer and readied to fight. Jayden looked up. A portal grew in front of Lune. She fell through and a second portal spat her out to roll clumsily across the ground.

She jumped up charged at Jayden again. He turned around and grabbed the hammer to stop it from hitting him. He grinned, but confusion took over when Lune had a triumphant expression.

Before Jayden could figure it out, Danny flew at him and possessed his body. Jayden recoiled from Lune and grunted in pain. He jerked and flinched as Danny and Cleopatra fought for possession. Jayden spoke conflicting arguments as Danny and Cleopatra fought the other.

Ladybug and Lune waited for one to win. Adrenaline kicked in as they watched until a ghost woman was forced out of Jayden. She had gold jewelry and expensive Egyptian clothing.

Ladybug cast her yoyo, but the string didn't wrap around Cleopatra.

"She's a ghost! Physical attacks don't work!" Lune shouted as she aimed Sam's Fenton Thermos at Cleopatra and fired.

Cleopatra avoided the beam of light and zoomed for Lune. Danny left Jayden's body and jumped in front of Lune, ice firing at Cleopatra from his hands.

"_Ice lasers?! _Since when did you get ice lasers?!" Lune exclaimed.

"Since… Overgrowth attacked Amity."

"...Ah…"

Ladybug rushed to Jayden, asking him to come with her. When he didn't understand, Lune shouted a paraphrased translation. Ladybug then took Jayden far away from the area.

Lune watched them, making sure they would make it okay. She screamed when she suddenly fell.

"Kaetlyn!" Danny shouted.

Lune looked up and watched as a portal closed, sealing her off from Danny. She looked around. It was dark and lifeless. It expanded infinitely. The buildings that had been cleared out by Cleopatra surrounded her. It felt like the setting for a horror movie. At least Lune was smarter than the characters in those movies.

"You are much more troublesome than I thought you'd be…" A woman's voice echoed in the void. Lune whipped her head around, tightening her grip on her hammer.

"I gave you the miraculous as my eyes. Your allies would have noticed my portals while I was spying."

She couldn't tell where the voice came from. No matter where Lune ran the voice never grew closer or farther.

"When you were useless as a spy I made you a soldier."

Lune sprinted, hopping over piles of rock and avoiding exposed metal and broken glass. It wouldn't end.

"Now I cannot use you."

Cleopatra appeared in front of Lune and she skidded to a stop.

"You must perish!"

* * *

"Kaetlyn!" Danny shouted as she fell through a portal. Cleopatra laughed maniacally as she traveled through a second portal behind her. Danny flew at her, but the portal vanished before he could get to her.

Not knowing what else to do, he called Sam on his phone.

"What is it?" She asked after picking up.

"Cleopatra took Kaetlyn somewhere. I need help."

"We used the wormhole machine to open a portal in your parents' lab. We're all getting our gear then we'll come to help you."

"No. I need help getting Kaetlyn back. Cleopatra isn't here and Dani and Chat Noir are unconscious. I don't know where they could be!"

Sam didn't talk. Instead, he heard the girl's voice, Arden, saying something in French.

"You might be right!" Reid exclaimed in English. His voice grew louder. Sam must have given him the phone.

"Is Cleopatra still possessing Jayden?" Reid asked.

"No. She can't possess anyone except Kaetlyn right now."

"Then she must have retreated. She might be in the void so she can't die. Or whatever you want to call it when a ghost… ends."

"But how do we get to them?"

"We might be able to use the machine to open a portal. It would take some time to figure out how to do that though…"

"I think that's our only option," Danny paused. Dani and Chat Noir were with him, Ladybug and Jayden were elsewhere, Xack, Arden, Sam, and Reid were at the laboratory. "Where's Tucker?"

Nothing from the other end. Then Sam said, "We haven't seen him… We'll… We'll try to find him."

"Then I'll wait here in case anything happens."

"Okay," Sam said, "Be careful." Then she hung up

* * *

The thermos fired at Cleopatra, but it missed. Lune hopped around the rubble, firing the thermos, but every shot missed. She hid behind a crumbling wall, catching her breath. A few seconds passed and nothing happened, so she took her hammer and looked for any way to call Chat or Ladybug.

There was a circle with a curved line through it one the stick. No, it was meant to be a moon. It lit up. Lune pushed the button and on the side of the hammer, a touch screen appeared. There was a manual on everything about the wolf miraculous' abilities and its weapon. There were contacts for every miraculous that still existed. Ladybug and Chat Noir were the first on the list. She called Ladybug but completely forgot that dialing made a noise. She jumped and tried covering the speaker, if she could find it, but to no avail.

A portal appeared beneath her. She fell through and was about to fall onto a mound of sharp rock and debris. Lune tried not to scream. Not yet.

"Midnight Howl!"

With her miraculous in perfect condition, her howl had the power to shatter the debris and blow it away from her. She rolled across the floor as she hit the ground, minimizing the damage from her fall.

Her legs burned. It hurt to stand, but the pain wasn't unbearable, luckily.

Cleopatra growled in frustration. From the air, she charged at Lune in the straight line. Lune realized the opportunity and took out the thermos. She fired once, Cleopatra avoided it. She fired again, another miss.

Lune was about to fire a third time, but Cleopatra was too fast and phased into Lune. The force threw Lune back. Before she could hit the ground, there was a flash of electricity. It heated her back and stunned her whole body. The light stung her eyes, so she closed them.

Hitting the floor, it felt different. It was tangible. She couldn't tell if the light in her eyes was from the electricity or not. All she knew was that she could hear footsteps coming closer. And the sound of her miraculouses beeping.

"Kaetlyn!" A boy's voice called, he sounded to be right in front of her when he asked, "Are you okay? What about Cleopatra?"

Lune's hands tightened around his throat. She looked up at him; Reid. He looked back at her. Her eyes weren't the beautiful hazel, but a cold and dark brown.

Cleopatra, as Lune, threw Reid to the side. He yelled as he fell and skidded across the ground.

She looked back at everyone else. Danny, Ladybug, Sam, Tucker, Arden, Xack, even Dani and Chat Noir. They all had some sort of ghost hunting weapon in hand.

"It's Cleopatra!" Reid shouted, "She's possessing Lune!"

A net fired at Lune. She jumped out of the way. Arden wore a large metal suit, swinging a punch. Lune dodged, but couldn't avoid the kick that threw her backward. Tucker fired a bazooka, green beams leaving burn marks on the ground where Lune once way.

She leaped in a clear area, but more attacks kept coming. With Lune's hands glowing, portals appeared around her enemies. But they expected that. Some stopped before felling through while Dani and Danny lifted those who were about to.

Lune scowled. Her miraculous started beeping. The second jewel stopped glowing. She needed to end them quickly.

She took her hammer and used it in battle, damaging Arden's armor and knocking weapons out of others' hands. She lunged forwards and hit Xack, sending him to the ground. He fired a large gun of foam at her. Some got on her arm and immediately began to feel weak.

She jumped high into the air, throwing her hammer to the ground with insane force. The impact from its landing created wind strong enough to shake the earth and blow everyone back. The ground cracked and a large dent was left around the hammer.

Her enemies coughed and struggled to stand up. They were all weakened and in pain.

Lune approached her hammer. The third jewel beeped as she reached her hand out to take back the weapon. Once her fingers touched the stick, she shrieked and kneeled to the ground.

She jerked and flinched, hugging her stomach. Her eyes flashed between hazel and brown.

"You're not- going to win," Cleopatra grunted. Her teeth clenched. She backed away from the hammer, using all her strength to stay standing up.

Her eyes flashed hazel as she said, "Yes! _I will!"_

She kneeled. Brown eyes tried standing up, hazel eyes scanned the area. Her friends were all hurt. They were all too far away to help.

Hazel eyes locked onto a Fenton thermos. The one they dropped when being possessed.

"No!" Brown eyes yelled.

She stood up, statically walking to the thermos. Hazel and brown flashed across her eyes as she reached out for it.

The fourth jewel beeped.

She collapsed, but both sides still fought for control. Hazel used everything to crawl towards the thermos. If Cleopatra ever left her body, she would lose.

She yelled in agony. The thermos was only a few inches away. It hurt. It burned. It was exhausting. But the hazel eyes grabbed the Fenton Thermos with one hand. The other clutched onto her wrist to keep the thermos away.

They struggled. They fought against one another. Slowly, Kaetlyn managed to point the thermos at her stomach.

"You can't do that!" Cleopatra shouted from inside Lune's body. Desperation spilled out of her voice.

Kaetlyn's finger hovered over the button that activated the thermos. It hurt so much, but she was so close. The slightest movement in her finger and they would win.

She breathed heavily. She couldn't fight any longer.

"Watch me."

Kaetlyn pressed the button and bright light fired into her stomach. Cleopatra's voice screamed as she was pulled out of Lune's body and sucked into the Fenton thermos. As soon as she was inside, Lune popped the lid back on and dropped the thermos.

She took deep breaths. A smile spread across her face. She laughed weakly at her victory and lied on her back.

The fifth jewel beeped frantically. Lune let it. Everyone around her already knew her secret. Once the fifth jewel stopped beeping, Lunna flew out of the miraculous and Kaetlyn was left where Lune once was.

"You did it!" Lunna shouted, hugging Kaetlyn's wrist tightly, "You did it! You did it! You did it! You did it!"

Kaetlyn chuckled. She sat up and looked at Lunna, who suddenly had a sullen expression.

"What's wrong?"

Lunna looked up at Kaetlyn, tears in her eyes, "People know your identity. You can't be Lune anymore."

Kaetlyn's eyes widened. Lunna was right.

* * *

"I'm so sorry I couldn't keep the wolf miraculous safe," Kaetlyn apologized to Master Fu, bowing to him.

They were in his apartment. Lunna hovered above her shoulder. Master Fu's turtle kwami, Wayzz, hovered near him.

The old man waved her apology away, "I am only glad that it won't end up in the wrong hands anymore."

Kaetlyn sighed and sta up, an expression of guilt and sadness on her face. She stood up from the floor. Lunna hugged Kaetlyn's chest on her shirt collar. Kaetlyn lightly hugged back.

"I'll leave now. I need to get ready for school again in America," Kaetlyn said. She walked toward the door, only stopping to say a final goodbye to Lunna. With her identity being revealed, she couldn't be a superhero anymore.

Kaetlyn closed the door. Ladybug waited there. She took her out of the building and to her friends where they waited for her. Arden ran over to give Kaetlyn a big hug as soon as Ladybug let her down. Kaetlyn smiled, realizing how much she missed Arden's hugs after moving back to Amity.

Xack approached Kaetlyn. Both felt awkward after realizing the conversations they had as Lune and Aquila.

"Uhm… Goodbye?" Xack said

"Yeah yeah," Kaetlyn nervously chuckled, "Goodbye."

Arden groaned, "No…!" She put her hand on Xack's shoulder, "Kaetlyn, Xack bought you a pretty necklace!"

Xack hissed at her to stop talking, but she continued, "He lost it and felt really bad. He cares about you! And you're his friend!"

Kaetlyn felt her face warm up. He bought her a necklace?

"Oh," She checked her pockets, "Did you lose it while in America?"

"Eh… M-maybe."

Kaetlyn pulled out a necklace with a silver chain and small crystal.

Xack's eyes dilated. He mumbled softer with each word, "Y-yeah… I w.. wanted to give that to… you."

"Then… I'll wear it." She said as she put the chain around her neck.

Xack hid his face, but not good enough to hide how red it was. Arden giggled, proud of what she'd done.

"I'll see you guys later then," Kaetlyn said. She waved goodbye as a portal opened behind her. One that led into an old garage. Arden waved back. Xack's gaze didn't leave her.

Kaetlyn walked through the portal and entered Amity Park. Reid closed the portal. Tucker, Sam, and Danny waited. Dani already said her goodbyes to everyone before traveling again. She mentioned how she wanted to learn French.

Kaetlyn couldn't take her eyes off of the sparkling crystal from her necklace. She couldn't stop smiling.

"So… What should we do for the rest of the day?" Danny asked.

"Nasty Burger!" Tucker suggested.

"I feel like beating you guys at a video game," Sam said.

"I'll go home. We can do something big tomorrow," Kaetlyn said as she lifted the garage door.

"You sure?" Sam asked.

"Yep," Kaetlyn walked out of the garage. She smiled at Reid before walking home.

She announced her arrival as she entered the house. Her parents welcomed her back. She went up the stairs and entered her room. Her parents never knew about her alter ego. They never would. All they would know was that Lune wouldn't be seen in either America or Paris any time soon. Or whatever the news gave them.

Looking around, Kaetlyn's room felt emptier. No jerky wrappers were piling up on the bed. No kwami sleeping on a small pillow on the shelf of the bed. That setup would need to be cleaned up and put away.

Kaetlyn climbed on her bed and reached for the shelf. She reached to take the pillow, but noticed something resting on it. A white bracelet. It didn't have five purple jewels on it, but it had a pattern engraved on it in purple. It created a beautiful image of a forest with a full moon in the sky.

Kaetlyn smiled. She held the bracelet to her chest for a moment before putting it on. Then she went back to cleaning up after Lunna.

* * *

A/N: Thank you for sticking around until the end! I understand I'm no professional writer and not everything was perfect, so I greatly appreciate you guys reading and hope you've enjoyed my story. I also work on two Fairy Tail fanfics with my friend. Both are posted on her account "Kittenish or Devilish" I plan to write two more fanfics, so keep an eye out for those on my profile.

YOU GUYS MEAN A LOT! THANK YOU FOR MAKING IT THIS FAR!


	62. Author's Note

A/N: (This is me talking to you as I would if we were in person. This isn't my writing voice.)

* * *

Hello, hello. I'm Syaleo: The author of NLNAE. I've posted NLNAE on Ao3 and . So you Ao3 readers will know NLNAE has been split into three parts; "New Life, New Alter Ego" "Old Life, Same Alter Ego" and "My Life, No Alter Ego" But I'll be referring to it as NLNAE.

I've been writing for... going on four years by the time this is posted. And I started NLNAE just over 2 years. And it was… something… jeez.

I don't expect y'all to read all of this, but I suggest you do if you're interested in writing as I'll be admitting what I've found myself doing wrong when writing NLNAE and what I learned from it. So that means a few writing tips! Though I'm no professional! And I'm sure some of you know this story was far from perfect.

...

I'll go into more detail later but BASICALLY:

\- Know what you're writing about (genres, themes, messages, etc.) and stick to it.

\- Plan ahead and know at least the important parts to your story and the characters involved.

\- Make sure everything is consistent! Write notes or reminders if you have to.

\- Make sure everything in the story makes sense and doesn't open any plot holes.

\- Actually *clap* enjoy *clap* your work! Love your story and your characters! Otherwise you'll be writing it just to get it done and no one's happy!

(I'm sure I missed something but these are the problems that I noticed in my writing. )

...

And this isn't something I feel I did bad at but also learn how to take criticism. If someone doesn't like your story or doesn't find it interesting, ask why and see if you can fix any mistakes you've made. Also keep in mind you can't please everyone because everyone has different interests and dislikes. And if they say "Your writing is bad." "I just don't like this character." Or something like that without any real reason, it's not criticism. Just ignore them because they aren't going to help you in any way.

Now into further depth of those mistakes I mentioned…

...

**Know what you're writing about and stick to it.**

I originally wrote NLNAE to be just a fun story about a girl that could go on the same adventures as Ladybug, Chat Noir, and Danny and his friends. It wasn't supposed to have a lot of lore. Just something fun to enjoy.

My problem was I felt there needed to be a reason Kaetlyn got her miraculous. Like there needed to be someone behind it all since there was no wolf miraculous known about in the actual show. This led to poorly planned plot and a whooooooooole lot of plot holes.

If I had stuck to "Fun action-packed adventures" and not changed it to "Lore and big boss villain ultra-super evil final battle!" I feel I would have done much better at writing NLNAE.

Don't change your genre. Don't change your goal with your story. If you have a message you want to deliver in your story, don't change it! You can't flip flop or decide to change everything in the middle of the story.

...

**Plan ahead and know at least the important parts to your story and the characters involved**

I…. Had absolutely no plan for NLNAE. I had just decided that I would write along with whatever episode would come out on Miraculous Ladybug. And add in some original ideas if I wanted.

This nonexistent planning on my part led to things being made up on the spot and barely anything was thought through. You seriously have no idea how bad I was with this.

I created Reid, Xack, Arden, And Jayden on the spot. I would be writing a chapter without much clue as to what the exact events that would happen would be. As I went to the next chapter, I thought "Hey! What if I added another OC?" and thus an OC was born. I had no plans for what I would do with them and had no idea what their personality was, what their interests would be. I didn't even fully plan out Kaetlyn. One minute she likes reading and the next she's obsessed with movies.

Make sure to properly plan out your story and its characters. Writing is a long process and rewriting is common. Know what you're writing about, know the main characters and what drives them. Add some little details like habits or favorite foods if you want. No, you won't come up with everything at once, but t's important to know enough about your characters that you could talk about them to another person as if they're your friend.

"Oh, have you met Kaetlyn? She doesn't like talking to people too much but once you get to know her she's really nice." Kinda like that. I'm personally just really bad at describing people so it's challenging for me. Gonna take some learning on my part.

And for planning the actual story itself I would say to make sure you know the biggest parts of your story. Like another character reveal or when the villain gets the upper hand. Write out what the characters are capable of doing and what the villain's goal is. And what their plan to reach that goal is. Same goes for the heroes.

...

**Make sure everything is consistent! Write notes or reminders if you have to**

I completely forgot details that I've written throughout the story. And it didn't help that I never had any drafts or scripts to go by. A character would say something in one chapter and then two chapters later they completely contradict what they had just said. For no reason at all!

About halfway through I realized this mistake. And I started going back in my writing and seeing so many errors. I really wanted to go back and make edits but it was too much to be fixed easily. People have already read it and know I made those mistakes.

From then I tried actually making notes to go back on, but everything was already so confusing that they didn't help much…. *sigh*

...

**Make sure everything in the story makes sense and doesn't open any plot holes**

Unless you're intentionally writing something that's supposed to not make sense (I can only see this working in some type of comedy but I don't know what you got planned) The audience needs to be able to actually understand what's going on. If you set rules for your world, don't break them. Yes, there are sometimes exceptions to these rules but there has to be a reason for this exception.

Uhhh….. Let's use Avatar the Last Airbender (I mean a lot of people oughta know that show) The rule is: You can only bend one element and any sub-elements that relate to your main one. Earth benders bend metal, Water benders bend blood, etc. The exception is: The Avatar can bend all four elements, and thus be able to bend every sub-element.

There's rules, and there's some exceptions. But those exceptions can't be made whenever you want. It's… Tricky for me to explain.

I don't think I did enough research about Miraculous Ladybug and Danny Phantom… lore. (I think that's the right word to use here) I've broken some worldbuilding related rules somewhere along the story.

...

**Actually enjoy your work! Love yo****ur story and your characters! **

This one is SOOOOOO important!

LISTEN UP! If you're not enjoying your work, it'll just be a huge pain. You won't be motivated, it'll take forever to finish, you'll be putting it off, the quality of your work will suffer. It's not good for anyone.

Now, if your job tells you you gotta make something you don't want to…. I can't really help you since you're being paid to do that kinda work. I'm no paid author so… sorry. Wish I could be useful. :/

Once I started realizing how bad NLNAE was, I hated it. I wished I could have rebooted it and started over with a better plan and workflow, but I was too far into the story and at that point I just wanted to finish it and never look back.

Seriously. It was painful to work on NLNAE. I had to force myself to write it. And I know it's just a fanfic and I gain no benefit from working on it, but people seemed to be enjoying it? To some extent? People read the chapters I wrote and commented on a few, so I didn't want to be the person that suddenly stopped updating fanfics and leave readers upset. I hate it when that happens to me so I didn't want to be the cause of it.

If anything I'm just glad it's over now. Rebooting NLNAE with a better story and more developed characters sounds nice, but I have other stuff I want to do. NLNAE, despite being…. horrible, in my opinion, I think it really helped me learn a lot about writing. It's basically a "what not to do" I think.

...

If you liked or enjoyed reading NLNAE, kudos to you! Thank you for reading it! I won't judge you so don't let me bashing on my story change how you feel about it. I really appreciate that you've made it this far.

...

Another thing that don't hurt to mention is to read over your work for any spelling errors. English is my native language and I always find "your" and "you're" mistakes. And "they're, their, there." I've been using Grammarly to correct any spelling or grammar errors. But I don't pay for premium so I don't always get everything. Though you can always read through your writing if you don't want the fancy stuff. Any of you know programs to help with these kinds of mistakes? I'm open to any suggestions.

Oh and if you're writing stuff like fanfiction or posting on something that let's people comment and give feedback, read what the audience has to say. Interact with them. This was my first story on so I wasn't sure how to do everything. (Not many people comment on Ao3) For my next story, I'll definitely be replying to comments. Unless they the mean people who're there to ruin your day. I don't talk to those people. They rude…

Oh, oh! And I'm open to any criticism you guys have for me. Maybe you didn't like something or were confused at some point. Maybe I didn't notice something else wrong with the story. I want to get better at my writing so if you have anything, tell me!

And with that...

THANK YOUUUUUU! YOU GUYS MEAN A LOT! YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW MUCH IT MEANS TO ME THAT YOU MADE IT TO THE END OMGGGGG

(Thank you!)

* * *

…?

Oh, if you're still here then… check out some of my other stories? Not really mine. I write two "Fairy Tail" fanfictions with my friend, which both are posted on her account, "Kittenish or Devilish"

And if you like "Soul Eater" I'm currently working on a fanfiction for that. It's not being posted right now though. But if you subscribe to my account you can get a notification on when I do post it. (I don't know if that's how it works on Ao3... but- do keep out for my story if you're interested!) Trust me, after spending a couple years developing it it'll turn out much better than NLNAE. I'd say it's a little darker. A little crazier. But it's Soul Eater, what'd you expect?

It'll be titled "Not So Kishin" (NSK) and involves original characters. It takes place in 1997, which is 7 years before the show starts. The manga was made in 2004 so I used that timeline since it's the original work. I know Soul Eater is old and doesn't have as much hype as other shows anymore, but I loved NSK too much to give it up. And as long as I have at least one reader enjoying my work, I'll keep writing.


End file.
